


Mine

by kyunsocks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Action-Comedy, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Anal Sex, Bottom Lim Changkyun |I.M, College Life, Comedy, Developing Friendships, Drunk Texting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gay Sex, It’s supposed to be a thriller but it’s actually an action comedy, Lowkey Queer Jooheon, M/M, Minor Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Modeling, Multi, Past Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk - Freeform, Rich Life, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Secret Spies, Suspense, Too much humor, Top Chae Hyungwon, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, World Travel, You won’t be able to take some shit seriously, changkyun is the biggest little shit, loads of sex, old money-new money, wonho is a brat lowkey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 316,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunsocks/pseuds/kyunsocks
Summary: Lim Changkyun,A photographer and college student who takes a college trip to Singapore, or is more-so forced to go gobumps into Wonho,The richest, most famous model in all of Singapore.Yeah, what could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYE AYEEEE! WELCOME!
> 
> This is only an introduction to the story but don't worry you guys will get plenty more of it real soon so I hope you enjoyed this bit at least! ^^
> 
> MINE is solely a action comedy about young Changkyun who's a photographer college student meeting the famous model Wonho.
> 
> And the two become unlikely allies. 
> 
> This story will include: 
> 
> * smut 
> 
> *Hella Humor (dark, crude you name it)
> 
> *rope bunnies (not wonho and a rope I mean people getting tied up during sex)
> 
> *And a girl who knows nothing about old-money rich people so buckle up :) 
> 
> [this is gonna be worse than Clyde & Bonnie, and I'm not sorry]

" _ANYTHANNNG_  YOU CAN DO, I CAN DO BETTER!" Changkyun slurred right off of his tongue in a drunken tone. The man he was arguing with right next to him, about the same age as him but a bit older, let out a small deep giggle, as if they were just as drunk.

"HA! No way!" The man argued back, getting close to Changkyun's face, so close their noses almost touched. "That's a fat lie and you know it. If that were the case my mother would be deadass broke, on her knees, pleasuring men for money."

Changkyun chuckled competitively, crossing his arms. "Yes way! Just cuz' you're loaded and a mama's boy doesn't mean you're better than everyone, Wonho."

The man he was arguing with, was none other than Wonho himself. He had no idea how he came into contact with him at, especially considering that Wonho's mother was a rich business woman whom was old money rich. So their family had been rich for a while, owning land and tobacco companies.

However, Wonho was the only one who did his own thing and decided to run away to Singapore to become a rich and loving model whom was loved by everyone. All the ladies, and a few men wanted to be with him, and you know others envied him because of how successful he suddenly became. But it didn't matter, because he knew he was good, almost too good.

Yeah, I don't know how he landed in an old vintage bar down the street either.

Let's just say, he got into a fight with his brother and next thing he knew he was sitting here, taking shots of hennessy of course dressed in something that hid his looks, some sweats perhaps only to not get caught. Then Changkyun waltzed in, all bummed out about something.

Minutes later, the two had gotten extremely drunk, but what caught Wonho off-guard was when Changkyun said that he was the best at absolutely everything, and then asked the world, supposively, why it hated him since he was such a loved and favorite child.

Then of course, Changkyun being the stuck up boy he was at heart, had to throw in his two cents.

And now we're here.

"Umm, that's  _exactly_ what it means, kid."

"I'm not a kid! I'm fucking 23 and I can do anything better than you!"

Wonho rolled his eyes as he blew a raspberry. "No you can't."

"Yes I can." Changkyun argued back.

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"YES THE FUCK I CAN!" Changkyun exclaimed, with a hearty smirk smacked across his face. A smirk that Wonho wanted to smack right off his fucking face. Then he sat down his shot glass, hoping out of his seat.

As drunk as he was, Changkyun rose an eyebrow in confusion as he stared at the back of Wonho, which wasn't bad to look at seeing as Wonho was a well defined man himself. Then, Wonho placed his hands on his hips, looking at Changkyun from the corner of his eye and smirking.

"Well, anything you can be, I can be greater." He replied bashfully. "Sooner or later, I'm greater than you."

Changkyun rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"You're  _not._ " Changkyun replied in a more deadpanned tone.

"Yes I am, and you wanna know why? Because I'm in literally one of the richest families in all of Singapore. Old money rich at that, and nothing can top it. Why, I can shoot a single man with a bullet and not get the effect back." Wonho boasted, feeling more confident.

Even though that wasn't true. His brother was the one who knew how to work a gun, not him. But Changkyun didn't need to know that.

The light brunette just jumped on his back. "Well, being a spoiled rich kid gets you nowhere. I bet you don't even know how to work a gun. And shooting just one guy with a gun ain't nothing. I can get a sparrow with my arrow."

Wonho tsked. "Well, I can live on bread and cheese."

Changkyun raised his eyebrows. "And only on that?"

Wonho nodded, then got confused as he heard a small snort from Changkyun.

"What's so funny?" He replied.

"It's just that, you make living on that sound like such an accomplishment."

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows. "What the fuck, it  _is_ an accomplishment.  _Waaaay_  better than you living on ramen."

"Bread and cheese."

Wonho nodded. "Yes."

"And  _only_  on that?"

"Yup."

"So can a rat."

Wonho glared at Changkyun, dropping him down from his back. "Well it doesn't matter anyway. I'm still better than you at everything else. Bet, anything you can sing, I can sing higher."

"Sing? You'e gonna bring singing into this?" Changkyun replied coldly. 

Wonho smirked. "Why? You scared that I actually might have a better and higher singing voice than you?" 

"No, it's just that singing for me is kinda a huge downhill." 

"Oh really? You're just scared I understand. I mean no one is greater at anything than me!" Wonho preached, very loudly at that. However, he didn't watch how loud he suddenly got because when he did he earned a few stares from some ticked people. 

Wonho pulled up his hoodie a bit more so no one could notice, and everyone looked away, proceeding on their previous conversations. He sighed in relief, then his ears picked up some snickering behind him.  _Changkyun's_ snickering. 

"Pft, where'd you get all that air?" He joked, giggling afterward. Wonho blushed embarrassingly then rolled his eyes. "Whatever boy, how dare you come waltzing in here telling me you live a better life than me? Like hello, you know exactly who I am."

Changkyun nodded, raising his eyebrows. "I do, and what's it to ya?" 

"You should be treating me with some respect." Wonho grumbled. 

"Righhhht. I should be giving attention to  _you_. Same guy who challenged me to see which one had a better life. Then instead of consulting the issue, you got mad at me for calling you out on your shit." 

"Because! You had no right!" 

"We're all human. We feel things and none of us is perfect." 

"Well I am!" 

Changkyun scoffed. "Wow, can't believe I looked up to such an arrogant bastard such as yourself. You think you're all perfect because you ran away with some money that wasn't even yours and now you're rich here because you're good-looking. You're just another accident waiting to happen." 

Oh boy, Wonho was  _fumed_. Not only did Changkyun call him out once, but  _twice_ in one night in the same area. He didn't wanna listen to him, because he knew he was wrong he was pretty successful and not just some deadbeat child that tried running away from home. He had a reason, and that reason was because his mother told him what was best for him, not the other way around. 

Changkyun didn't know anything, and for that matter he was just an average guy from Seoul on vacation with his best friend and his best friend's boyfriend. But Changkyun did know that Wonho was just a scared little boy who was only running on his mother's money. Which in his case, was tough.

He may have not known much, but at least he knew that much. 

Wonho tsked. "Oh yeah, and what about you? You'e not so great yourself. You came in here whining about how the world hates you and shit and about how unlucky you are. What makes me so different from you is that you wait for the right moment. But I go for whatever it is I want." 

"Yeah you're right. But running into shit doesn't make you smart or cool. It makes you look like a fool and an ignorant bastard, you fucking scumbag."

"How dare-" 

"WONHO!" 

Both Changkyun and Wonho turned their heads to the door and saw a man who looked as if he was about the same age as Wonho, but only a year younger, walk up to Wonho. He was shorter too, but taller than Changkyun. He was dressed in a nice silky dark green button down shit with peacock designed dress pants and his hair was slick back, his bangs parted.  

Changkyun raised an eyebrow in confusion, but Wonho smiled happily. "Ki!~ It's so good to see you-" 

The man slapped him with a rolled up fan before he could finish. Wonho held his cheek in pain, kneeling down a little bit.

"OW!" Wonho exclaimed, his hoodie fell from his head, exposing his yellow and fiery red hair. When that happened, everyone in the bar noticed him and gasped. They tried to run up to him to take pictures, but there were security guards backed up right behind the man who held Wonho down that stopped them. 

So they all backed up in fear.

Wonho finally spoke. "Ki-Kihyun that hurt! You're gonna make me look bad-" 

With that, his manager, Yoo Kihyun hit him once more. 

"Then you should've known better than to come running up in this bar looking like absolute shit because your brother told you off. What you should be doing is getting your ass back in that office and try to make your family proud, not cry and run to a bar and get drunk. Not to mention start an argument with a fellow civilian." Kihyun scowled. 

Changkyun cleared his throat to break the ice. "Ah, it's okay. I'd rather him not his ass beat because of me." 

"I appreciate the kind gesture." Kihyun replied, handing him some money. "Here, take this as an apology." 

Changkyun took one look at it, and as soon as he did he felt as if something had came back to haunt him and he flinched a little bit. When he took one more look at it, he snickered nervously and pushed it away. 

Kihyun looked at him confusingly. "Are you sure you don't want it? People who end up in these situations usually sue us because of Wonho and I'm incredibly sorry-" 

"It's fine. I don't need it, besides I'm too broke to sue you guys I'll just take this apology." Changkyun replied.

Kihyun still stared at him as if he had seen a ghost. It was surprising because at this point people would've begged for their money in return. But Changkyun didn't want it, not because he didn't need it but because he was too scared to. 

For various reasons unknown for now. 

Kihyun just put the money away and gave him a half smile. "Of course, and thank you for this. If you ever need anything, we are forever in debt to you. Um...-" 

"Changkyun. Lim Changkyun." 

"Changkyun?" Kihyun said again, blinking. "The korean name of the seven deadly sin of wrath, right?" 

"Yeah so I've heard, but my dad always told me my name was like a curse though because it also means unlucky in America or something like that." Changkyun replied, chuckling nervously. 

Wonho scoffed from behind. "It is a curse! And it makes sense because you had no right to yell at me like I was just some dude on the street-" 

With that, Kihyun slapped Wonho from the back of his head with his fan once more, still facing Changkyun. "You are just some dude on the street so keep quiet back there before I make things more shitty for you and tell your brother about this." 

And Wonho did quiet up, crossing his arms and pouting quietly.

Kihyun sighed. "Anyway Changkyun, you sure do have an  _interesting_ name, and I'll keep it in mind. Anyways we have to get going, however it was nice to meet you." 

Changkyun waved back as they all walked out, of course Wonho glaring over at Changkyun still as Kihyun forcefully pushed him out. Then he sighed and waltzed right back over to the bar, laying his chin on the island counter. 

"Wow, I must really be unlucky to call out someone as big as Wonho." 

The guy handling the drink chuckled. "Yeah, but you called him out on his shit though, and not a lot of people do that." 

Changkyun groaned. "It's not even that Youngjae, I didn't wanna yell at him period. But he was such an asshole and it really pissed me off. And I'm just like my mother said I was, a boy who doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." 

"True. However, don't think you're the only person who thought that about Wonho. You're just the only person with enough balls to tell him that he's not really all that, he's just a piece of shit." 

"He's not a piece of shit, he's just troubled." 

Youngjae grimaced. "Yeah. A  _troubled_ piece of shit." 

"Youngjae please. You're not helping." 

The strawberry blonde chuckled. "Right sorry, you're trying to feel bad for him. My mistake let me keep my words to myself." 

Changkyun rolled his eyes and he laughed softly. "Whatever, just get me a coke and I'll be out of your hair." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mine legit got more reads in one week than Clyde & Bonnie did in one month. 
> 
> Wowie look how much I've grown ;-; heyoo new fans, I'm Bri the author-nim who's gonna wreck your lives <3

“Geronimo!” Jooheon exclaimed, jumping on to Changkyun’s bed. And as a result, Changkyun’s whole body jumped up from the bed, landing on the floor.

“Wake the fuck up Changkyun. It may be summer but you’re not gonna be a bump on the log.” Jooheon replied, as Changkyun rubbed his head, attempting to gain both his consciousness and sanity.

All he had the energy to do though, was look up at the red-headed jackass who was now sitting on his bed, criss-crossed, looking down at him as if he succeed in doing something.

Jooheon and Changkyun both attended Raku University, which was one of the biggest universal colleges in all of Asia. It was an art college, where only the best of the best in any film, fashion, dancing, singing, or art major could get in. Jooheon of course managed to get in perfectly fine, seeing as they didn’t really need to look at test scores or anything else specific.

However Changkyun, it’s not like he wasn’t able to get in, it was just that there was so  _many_ options all for him.

There was the music portion, which he really wanted to get into, of course with Jooheon so they could stick together and end together like they promised, as well as create music. Then there was the film and production major, because he wanted to study film and media, hoping to become a director. Many other stuff too that had caught his attention, and he had got accepted for all of them.

The only one he declined was the whole theater major, only because being involved with theater involved singing. And Changkyun wasn’t a singer, or he was, but he hasn’t sang a single song in a while, or danced in years. Plus, it only brought back horrible memories of the past.

So, since he was struggling to find a decent major, he just decided to go with the photography major.

“Jooheonn…” He groaned, “I told you to stop doing that!”

Jooheon just shrugged his shoulders in response, cocking his head to the side. “Want some help?”

Changkyun glared at him, giving him an immediate…..

“No.”

Jooheon snickered, shrugging his shoulders and jumping off the bed to walk over to his side of the room. Changkyun finally managed to get back up, crawling back under the covers. He was able to get a little bit comfortable once more, until his alarm went off.

“ _Goddammmmmmmit!_ ” He groaned.

Jooheon sneered at his reaction. “I knew your lazy ass would fall back to sleep. You do know what day it is right?”

But Changkyun didn’t respond back, because he already knew what day it was. Today was the last day of classes, and everyone could chose whether or not they wanted to take summer classes, or go on the big vacation the classes provided.

The photography, music, model, fashion, and film takes a nice little trip to Singapore every year, and almost everyone in that major looked forward to it.

Well, everyone but Changkyun.

“Why do we have to wake up so early?! School or no school, waking up at 8 AM is a crime!”He yelled from under the covers. Jooheon shook his head in response, mumbling _“Lazy ass”_ under his breath.

But Changkyun could still hear as he rose up from under the covers, cocking his head to the side. 

“You wanna say that again?”

Jooheon slowly turned around, tossing a pillow at him.

“You, are extremely lazy. I hope you don’t act like this when we go to Singapore.”

Changkyun plopped back on his bed. “Who said I was going?”

“Ah c’mon Kyun, really? You’re gonna hold back on me  _again_  this year?”

“I mean, if you want to you can most definitely go on ahead and not hold back with me. I don’t even know why you didn’t go last year.”

“Because we usually have a good ass time when we go on field trips together, plus this trip is the biggest benefit for us not having to take summer classes.”

“Yeah, like 3 hour classes is such a  _horrible_ thing.” Changkyun replied, in a sarcastic tone, causing Jooheon to roll his eyes in annoyance.

“Well you’re not gonna be lazy and bail on me bitch.”

But as soon as he said that, Changkyun rolled back under the covers. Jooheon sighed, approaching his bed attempting to take the covers off.

“Listen here, you’re not gonna be a lazy bastard and ruin this vacation for me! I’m not staying back to take some measly old classes for the 3rd time!” Jooheon exclaimed, continuously shaking the covers.

“Well then just go without me!”

“No! I want to experience it with my best friend for once! We’re supposed to be in this together Kyunie and you’re just being a bitch bailing on something that could possibly change your life!”

Changkyun moves the covers from his head, glaring at Jooheon. “What the hell is a trip that’s 3 weeks long gonna do for me?”

Jooheon pouted. “A lot of things if you give it a chance. Please, just for me?”

Changkyun looked up at Jooheon, who gave him cute little puppy eyes. I mean, usually Changkyun would just decline no matter if Jooheon got really furious with puppy eyes, however he had a point.

Jooheon, as his best friend, is literally the only person who’s been by Changkyun’s side for ages.

They were technically brothers at this point since there were many family issues that occurred and Jooheon was the first to step in, as well as his mother took him in and raised him and Jooheon on her own.

Honestly, every year Changkyun declines the trip offer, Jooheon would do the same only to stay with him so he wouldn’t be alone. And they were Juniors in college now, which meant they already wasted the other years.

Changkyun owed him one, he knew Jooheon would do the exact same for him.

He sighed in defeat. “Alright, I’ll go.”

Jooheon shouted in excitement, harshly kicking Changkyun off his bed. He didn’t even notice until he heard a loud thump.

“Ow! What the fuck up with you kicking me off my bed this morning Jooheon!?” He exclaimed, rubbing his head once more.

The red head just chuckled. “Sorry, force of habit.”

-

Raku University was as big outside as it was inside. The campus, that is, was gravely beautiful itself with restaurants and buffets everywhere. The malls, and even certain special shops for certain kids in certain majors.

Like there was a whole outdoor mall with your basic stores as well as stores that have the supply you need for your majors which made it even better.

It was also extremely hard to get into the school itself as a whole, but you had absolutely nothing to worry about if you were good at what you were doing.

Today was the last day of normal school round classes before everyone headed out on vacation and chose what they wanted to do, which was pick between the major vacation, or the extra classes set in stone. There was also a list, a big ass list, that you sign so you could get a seat saved on the bus, as well as the plane and such.

Changkyun came out, in his usual black ripped jeans, black hoodie, white converse kinda style. Seeing as it was the last day to look presentable who the hell was he supposed to be dressing for?

Not like he had much luck in the romance range anyways.

He was the first to approach the list, looking at the names and feeling an immediate shiver up his spine. The fact that he was going along with this was crazy, like really. He had no idea it would be  _this_ damn hard to put your name down on a fucking list.

What was the point in all this anyway, Singapore was one of the prettiest but also the most dangerous place in all of Asia. If anything, he was bound to get lost, or worse,  _kidnapped_.

Maybe it was best to just call it quits-

“Changkyun?”

The small boy froze in his tracks, the turned over to see a familiar face. “O-oh! Hey Minhyuk.”

The pink haired boy snickered. “Wow, this really must be the year of wonders. What brings you out of the shadows?”

“Well mullet, I was just  _y’knoooow_ ….”

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow. “Just uhhh  _what_?”

“...just signing up to go to the Singapore field trip.” He replied softly.

However, Minhyuk’s eyes became as wide as saucers. “WHAT?! You’re going on the trip this year?”

The dirty blonde boy nodded slowly. “Yep. Just decided to change up a little bit this year. Seeing as next year we’re graduating college and so I kinda wanna live a little bit and get the whole experience.”

Minhyuk gasped, and as he did, someone else, who looked very well dressed walked up as well. Her brown hair complimented her entire outfit, as well as her skin.

“Min, what are you over here panicking about?” She replied.

Changkyun waved in response. “Heyoo, Wendy, I exist too.”

But she just glared at him, turning her head back to Minhyuk. “Hey what’s up Min?”

“Changkyun is actually going to the Singapore field trip this year.” Minhyuk exclaimed. This time, almost  _everyone_ around him heard him and all eyes were right on Changkyun, who strunk right in his spot.

Wendy’s eyebrows rose as she turned back to Changkyun. “ _You’re_ going to the Singapore field trip this year?”

Changkyun nodded slowly. “Uh, yeah?”

“Isn’t it exciting?! Changkyun’s really coming on the trip with us this year! Must be a golden year for us seeing as Kyun has never ever left his room at all. Such a cute little loner is stepping out of his box I’m happy for you!” Minhyuk squealed. However Changkyun wasn’t really happy with his response.

In fact, it was rather insulting for his case.

Wendy wasn’t having it though. “I’m not buying it. You never go anywhere unless you have to and usually you’re tagging along with Jooheon.”

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, “Well, maybe I wanna just change for a while since I’ve been the same for all my three years of college. I mean I’m fucking 23 now, leave me alone.”

A smaller girl with long black hair ran over no later, accompanied by another girl with red hair. This was Minhyuk’s small little party, since he was the most popular boy in school, as well as the leading person in the fashion/model major.

The smaller girl looked over at Changkyun and hissed. “Ew, you’re talking to the loner kid.”

Changkyun rolled his eyes. “Minhyuk do you need to have your stupid ass little amazonian queens party with you everytime we talk?”

“Hey least it’s not  _all_ of them-”

The girl, known as Yeri hissed at Changkyun, holding tight to Minhyuk’s arm. “Yes! He most definitely needs us by his side at all times! To protect him from boys like you.”

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m older than you.”

“I’m 19! You’re not that much older than me!”

Changkyun looked up at Minhyuk for defense, who just sighed, turning over to the smaller black haired girl. “Yeri and Wendy. Lemme talk to Changkyun by myself for a little bit. I swear it won’t take long.”

Yeri took one look at Minhyuk, the back at Changkyun, who was glaring at her the whole time.

“You heard her pipsqueak, beat it.” He snapped.

She wasn’t gonna leave, but once Minhyuk gave her puppy eyes, she sighed in defeat, letting Minhyuk go. “Okay! Only a few minutes though okay?”

Minhyuk nodded, and with that, both Wendy and Yeri gave Changkyun one last glare before walking away. The dirty blonde shook his head, looking at Minhyuk with this kinda disappointed sorta look as he waved back to the both of them.

No, it was most  _definitely_ the look of disappointment.

“You’ve changed so much since elementary.” He spat out. “I remember when I could talk to you without legit numbers of girls near you. Now you’re like the most popular boy in all of Raku, like you’re the fresh prince out of a magazine.”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes at that. “Oh c’mon Changkyun, you know how it is nowadays. I’m sorta in the modeling field now and I’ve kinda developed since high school.”

Changkyun sighed because he knew how right the boy was. Him and Minhyuk went way back, like they were childhood friends going through the same problems. He even remembered when Minhyuk never let him out of his sight--ever. They were so close to the point where they were inseparable and no one could ever let them go. Especially when Changkyun was going through his rough phases as a child, Minhyuk was there as his counselor and supporter. The first person, besides Jooheon to back him up with everything he did no matter what, like a brother.

Him, Minhyuk, and Jooheon were all close friends and had their own little triangle as little kids.

What changed it was when Minhyuk and Jooheon kissed one of their movie nights once Changkyun fell asleep. And they dated for a good 4 years, until senior year Minhyuk had called it all off because he felt like their whole relationship seemed so weary and hanging on a loose thread. Or well, that’s what Changkyun heard what happened, but he really knew that that wasn’t the real case. Minhyuk loved Jooheon as much as Jooheon loved him, so he never really understood why they broke up.

But when he did break up with him, that’s when things really started to change, especially for Changkyun in his little world. It was like everything was slowly changing, but he couldn’t even catch up. And all the while Jooheon was hoping that they could at least continue being friends. Changkyun even hoped for the best as well seeing as they all grew up together as  _The Ult Trio_.

But, Minhyuk drifted from the both of them and pursued his own path for the rest of the senior year.

The whole thing kinda just made Changkyun sigh.

Seemed like all the good memories he had kinda just faded or automatically turned to crap, like he could never have a good moment and savour it. Once it ended, he was the one left being alone and disappointed.

And they wondered why he was so distant from everyone.

“Well it would be nice if when we talked you weren’t getting pulled away somewhere else. Or with a group of other whores I don’t care about.” He snapped.

Minhyuk’s eyes widened. “Oh boy, don’t do that to me. I never have time anymore but whenever I do you know that I would make time for you.”

Changkyun raised an unconvinced eyebrow. “Yeah, but when you have the time for  _me_ , it gets cut off immediately when  _you-know-who_ walks up.”

“You mean Jooheon? Nonsense, I can face Jooheon perfectly fine.”

And right on cue, a certain redhead walked up wearing some ripped jean-shorts, a dirty green baggy jacket accompanied with a white button down shirt and some checkered Vans.

“Hey Kyun, did you sign us up yet?” Jooheon replied.

Changkyun shook his head. “Nah, I was preoccupied at the moment.”

Before Jooheon could even ask what he meant, he looked over and saw Minhyuk, who was awkwardly staring in another direction. Jooheon froze, glancing over at Minhyuk with his nice pretty black flowy crop top and black joggers with a pretty fur jean jacket on. His pink mullet most likely complimented his whole appearance, as did his light makeup.

He still looked really pretty no matter what, well to Jooheon.

“H-hey Minhyuk.” Jooheon stuttered. “How’s it been?”

The pink haired boy sneered, still refusing to look his way. “It’s been pretty well...you know I’ve been busy.”

“Yeah I know. You’re always busy nowadays.” Jooheon mumbled, especially that last line with a little bit of frustration. When Minhyuk looked his way through, his light brown eyes pierced right through Jooheon’s soul.

“What was that last bit?” Minhyuk replied, with some sass in his tone.

Jooheon blushed nervously, now with his eyes looking in another direction. “Y-y’know you’re always busy with your major! Since you’re doing modeling and fashion now, and you’re so popular. Of course you’re gonna be busy. You’re bound to be busy.”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I mean everyone’s always busy with their majors. We just got lives.”

Jooheon awkwardly nodded his head in response.

To your average person, this would’ve seemed like a normal-ish, awkward kinda conversation. But to Changkyun, this was a conversation that was kinda hard to watch. Seeing that two guys who were once close, closer even, were now just here not sure what to say to each other.

But in life it be like that sometimes.

“Well I’m gonna go.” Minhyuk quickly replied, hugging Changkyun tightly. Changkyun was still giving him an unconvinced glare the whole time, but still managed to let out a small bye as he hugged him back.

Once he left, Jooheon sighed in relief, poking his lips out.

“Why am I always awkward by Minhyuk?! Literally! He walks up to me and my heart just keeps going constantly, nonstop. And I can’t talk to him with a straight face-”

“You’re not even straight so how are you gonna talk to him with a straight face?” Changkyun spat, chuckling lightly afterward at his little joke.

However, Jooheon didn’t find his little joke funny in the slightest. In fact, his small joke kinda made the redhead a lot more sadder than he already was. He just crossed his arms, looking away from Changkyun.

The blonde boy sighed. “You’re doing that thing again.”

“What.”

Changkyun rolled his eyes. “You’re doing that thing, where you complain about you and Minhyuk but never do anything about it.”

“I mean, I have every right to be mad. Not like you can even relate because you’ve never even fallen in love before, nor have you suffered a major heartbreak that ruined your senior year of highschool and 3 years of college.”

Changkyun raised an eyebrow. “You  _really_ wanna go there?”

Jooheon looked over at him, seeing the pissed off expression on Changkyun’s face as soon as he said that. “Okay I don’t mean like natural heartbreak but y’know, falling in love with  _someone_  and being in an actual relationship.”

“Well I may not have experience but I’ve gotten my heartbroken. Besides, last time I checked, it was  _your_ fault for falling in love with your best friend.”

“KYUN! Seriously, you’re not making it any better.” Jooheon exclaimed. “Seriously, you need to learn how to not  _always_ say what you wanna say sometimes.”

“My mother taught me how to not lie and always say what’s on my mind.”

Jooheon glared at him. “Well you’re too fucking blunt sometimes.”

The blonde boy shrugged his shoulders. “What can I say? I am what I am man.”

It was silent, then Changkyun sighed once more, wrapping his arms around Jooheon from behind in a soft little embrace.

“Hey man, it’ll be okay, okay? You’re gonna move past this and once you move past it, it’ll be like it didn’t even matter. I mean, you know what our teachers use to say about us not even having to worry about people in high school because we’ll never even see them as much as we do, and it’s like that with Minhyuk. I’m pretty sure as soon as you move past this, things will look a lot more brighter for you buddy. You’ll feel a lot more weight off your shoulders if you do.”

Jooheon turned his head. “You really think I’ll be able to move on?”

Changkyun nodded in support. “Pretty sure. It’s been 4 years since that happened Jooheon and you’re still crying about how you guys had your first date and how Minhyuk ate almost everything on your plate.”

“It was so cute-”

“Let it go. It’s hard to see you still sober over this for 4 years, you’re lucky I’m still here.”

Jooheon glared at the boy as he grinned.

“You know I’m right.”

Then the redhead tsked. “Fuck you Changkyun.” And Changkyun laughed in response. After he was done laughing, Jooheon laughed too. “Thanks, too. You can let go now.”

Changkyun however shook his head. “Can’t, you’re like a comfortable chubby pillow.”

Jooheon’s expression changed as he pushed him off. “Don’t indirectly call me fat headass! Don’t think I didn’t hear your gay ass  _I am what I am_  line earlier.”

“Aww c’mon, you loved it! I heard you laugh a little bit.” Changkyun replied, chuckling lightly.

“Whatever, you fucking loser.” Jooheon snickered, shaking his head. “Did you even sign our names on the list yet?”

Changkyun stilted, and as he did that, Jooheon already got his answer. The redheaded boy just shook his head once more, snatching the pen from the stand and signing his name at the bottom where there was space. He handed the pen over to Changkyun no later, who kinda hesitated to sign it at first.

But after remembering his promise to Jooheon earlier this morning, he just sighed, signing his full name, an ounce of regret following right behind him. Even when he took a step back just to see his name written up on the post, for once after 3 years, it made a shiver go up his spine.

He turned his head to Jooheon. “If this goes to shit, I get to kick your ass for our last year of college and we’re taking those 6 hour long prep classes for the rest of the summer.”

Jooheon grinned. “That’s a fair deal Kyun.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i type my stuff in Google docs right? Lmao every time I type "then" it corrects it to "the" because I accidentally spelled smth wrong and then pressed "always correct to 'the'" 
> 
> i'm so great yall ;D not like i wasn't gonna proof-read this when I get to a certain point anyways b/c I'm already proof-reading C&B sooooo....


	3. Chapter 3

Changkyun and Jooheon walked into class, peacefully and unnoticed just like any other student would. Or, at least they would've if Minhyuk hadn't spilled the beans about Changkyun finally going on the Singapore field trip.

Which, Changkyun wishes he hadn't done because as soon as he walked in class, all eyes laid on him.

"Jesus fucking Christ, where's the elephant in the room?" Changkyun whisper snapped.

"Don't be like that, everyone is just surprised to see your name roster for the trip." Jooheon giggles as he placed his books down. "I mean shit this is the first time you've done anything for your major you're not forced to do."

"Technically I _am_ being forced you gay ass cherry. And you don't do anything outside your major unless I'm doing it too so why isn't everyone buzzing about you?"

Jooheon sighed. "First of all scumbag, I do a shit ton of stuff without you. Changkyun I'm in the music major, I do most of the stuff I do without you."

Changkyun rolled his eyes as he dug in his bag to get his stuff. "Where's the raincheck when you need it? I'm sick of people labeling me as the loner kid when I'm not."

"Well, you kinda are." Someone said from behind, which startled Changkyun and caused him to drop all his stuff. He turned around angrily to face a pretty thick female with long maroon hair.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Jimin."

The small girl smiled, sitting her stuff down on the table desk next to Changkyun. "Changkyun. I'm glad to see you come out the closet after 3 years. Did Jooheon drag you out or did you come out willingly?"

"First of all-"

"I finally got him to come!" Jooheon spat with his whole chest. "He was in denial at first but he felt bad because he never does anything I want him to do."

Jimin looked over at Jooheon, chuckling lightly. "I knew it! Something was telling me that Changkyun wasn't actually trying to go but Jooheon convinced him somehow."

"Jimin don't you have something you need to do?" Changkyun nagged, his face more irritated as usual.

"Nope! Well besides pack but I've done enough of that last night." The jittery female exclaimed as she clapped her hands happily. "Oh but I do need to update my blogspot page."

"You mean that weird ass fanpage for that one band you're into?"

"Red Mamora? Nope I had to get someone to take over that account because my schedule is busy and I'm only gonna be updating one blog."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow. " _One_? You have like 10 Twitter pages."

"Cuz' a girl be feeling inspired and it's all too much for one page. You should know that I still have my old fanpages from third grade."

Both boys sighed as they shook their heads, "Yeah, we know."

Jimin Park was yet another childhood friend of Changkyun and Jooheon. Ever since choir in the second grade, the three of them seemed to click instantly. Even when Minhyuk was still with them, they were still close pals. But Jimin was more close with Changkyun since they had tons of classes together and their parents were literally best friends. Seriously, she was honestly like a sister to Changkyun as Jooheon was a brother to him however, she would be the one who was the first to know everything.

From his first kiss to his first tattoo.

And what really brought them together was Jimin's obsession with the famous Cythina Parker.

A.k.a, Changkyun's mother.

Jimin was literally Changkyun's mother's biggest fan and the fact that _her_ mother knew her and she was friends with her son was even better.

Shit, she remembered the day Changkyun offered her a ride home and Cythina was the one who picked them up. Jimin's nearly died when she walked into the black Dodge Charger, and the whole ride she wouldn't stop talking about how much she loved her.

Days would go by and Jimin would tell Changkyun the story of how he fell in love with her when she first saw her perform live. Changkyun would just laugh lightly as he saw pictures and posters of his mother all over Jimin's wall and how much she appreciated her as much as her other fans did.

As much as he did.

"Jimin you're literally the queen of fanpages." Changkyun replied, "What do you mean it's too much for you? You update them all at once as if it's some kind of resume."

"No I mean I need a break from my other ones so I can focus on this _one_ fanpage." She said as she pulled out her iPhone 8 which was complimented with a big Hello Kitty outterbox. She opened up Twitter and showed her accounts, especially the one she was pointing to which was named: _WonwonDaily_.

Changkyun and Jooheon's eyebrows rose in confusion at the same time as they both looked up at her.

"You guys are _hellllla_ uncultured." Jimin's said, shaking her head. "This is my fanpage for Wonho!"

"Oh," Changkyun started to say. "You mean that model from Singapore?"

She nodded. "Yup! We go there every year and I take hella photos of him! Especially when he had this annual modeling contest and of course I participate in it myself, but me and him are like best pals at this point."

"I can't tell if you're a creepy as fansite or a stalker."

"Most likely both."

"Is there even a difference between the both of them?"

Jooheon thought for a second then shook his head. "No there isn't, you're right."

Jimin furrowed her eyebrows, "Hey! I'm still here and I am _not_ a fansite or a stalker!"

"You sure? You most definitely act like one." Changkyun said and Jooheon nodded in response.

The three of them directed their attention to what everyone else in the room directed their attention towards and ran over to. It was Minhyuk, his arms interlocked with a tall, gorgeous male who looked as if he was apart of the modeling major too. He had ashy brown hair and he wore a white button down shirt with some nice black denim jeans that fit his legs perfectly.

It was _Son Hyunwoo_ , in the flesh. Minhyuk's boyfriend, who also went by the name Shownu.

Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ in the classroom ran up to the two of them like they were two famous celebrities. Well they kinda were like the big celebrity couple that everyone loved and hoped to be like in the nearby. Plus they were the top models in the model major and Minhyuk literally loved modeling and taking pictures with Shownu. They were like Beyoncé and Jay-Z of Raku University.

Changkyun and Jimin were of course happy that Minhyuk found some happiness in his life. Well, Minhyuk still spoke to them so it's not like they necessarily lost contact.

However, when it came to Jooheon, he felt like he was never even there in the first place. Or he felt like Minhyuk threw away what they had away and completely ignored him and left him out. Because once they broke up, as soon as they got to college Minhyuk was with Shownu before Jooheon even knew it and it killed him.

He sighed. "Jesus Christ, tell Beyonce and Jay-Z to calm down a little bit."

Jimin and Changkyun turned to see Jooheon slump back in his seat, his head down as he groaned loudly. Well not _too_ loud, but loud enough for his two best friends to hear.

"Jooheon, are you serious?" Jimin started to say. "It has been _years_ since you and Minhyuk has broken up and you're still hooked up about it?"

Jooheon lifted his head up as he showed Jimin his sad puppy eyes and nodded his head.

Changkyun sighed, "See buddy I told you. It's time for you to move on."

"You guys say _it's time to move on_ like that's the easiest thing to do. Once you fall in love you just fall in love and there's absolutely no way to get out of that loophole." Jooheon replied as if he was reciting something from a cheesy ass poem. "Minhyuk is gonna be the only man I'll ever love and if that means I'm gonna be single and miserable for the rest of my life then I'm perfectly fine with that."

Jimin looked at Jooheon with more sympathy in her eyes now as she saw him glance over at Minhyuk, giggling as Shownu held him close and kissed him. Changkyun did as well, patting Jooheon's back.

Then Jooheon sighed, "Least he's happy."

"As in happy you mean always surrounding himself with other people _just_ so he can be happy." Jimin snapped, rolling her eyes afterward. "Then hell yeah! He's happy as fuck."

Changkyun chuckled lightly. "Yeah. Also Jo, don't let that ruin this trip for us. For once, don't think about Minhyuk at all I want you to go out there and have a good ass time."

Jooheon's eyes got big as he and Jimin looked up at Changkyun. "Y-you really mean it? You're really gonna come with?"

Changkyun was gonna decline, but he saw the happy looks on his friends faces. He also promised Jooheon he would go, and since Jimin saw his name on the roster, she'd most definitely want him to go as well. Plus maybe this trip wasn't gonna be so bad for them. Maybe it would be nice to get a big break from college life in general, or just _his_ life.

So much had happened in his life that's hard to explain in words and he's never been happy for a serious moment unless he needed to be. Which sucked but he made it work anyway and that's all that mattered. He needed a vacation after years, years, and _years_ of nothing but pure sadness, and just basically grief and depression. There was a possibility however that Changkyun would become a _lot_ more happier though, who knows?

He sighed as he smiled brightly. "Yeah. I'm _really_ coming with you guys. Completely and willingly."

Jimin hugged Changkyun tightly from behind as Jooheon stayed seated and hugged him from the front. Changkyun just rolled his eyes playfully and sighed as he patted them both.

Sooner or later, their professor and the host for the trip, Professor Suongmin, had walked in and everyone had taken their seats.

"Good morning everyone!" He said cheerfully as everyone replied back to him with cheerful hellos. 

He went on. "I am sad to say that is is our last class together as the art programs go out for the biggest trip of our lives!" He shouted once more and earned cheers within the whole class. 

Changkyun shook his head as Jooheon and Jimin hooted real loud. 

"Honestly, I think you guys will love the trip!" Jimin whispered to the boys, "I mean we go every year and almost every trip is better than the last!" 

Changkyun raised an unconvinced eyebrow. "What makes you so sure that we'll like this trip?" 

"Honey," Jimin started to say. "Lemme tell you, this trip is hosted by one of our art directors. The best, and the hottest might I add, Professor Suongmin since he literally funds the whole trip and honestly it's so nice. The resort makes you feel like royalty, the food is  _gorgeous_ , the sights that the programs are set to see as well as the fashion shows and the private movies we get to go to--y'all it's just so fucking amazing." 

"Okay go off queen." Jooheon replied as he giggled lightly. "So is Mr. Wonho apart of the whole trip as well?" 

Jimin shook her head. "Oh no! We just take a nice tour in his house and participate in his little annual fashion show his mother hosts. Mainly we see more of his mother and his brother since they offer us dinner and take us to the museum of models as well as this nice amusement park, Wonho's alays busy working so you can never see him." 

Changkyun blew a raspberry, "Wow, how ironic." 

Jimin nudged Changkyun in his arm and he just winced in pain a little bit as they turned their attention back to Professor Suongmin. 

"-now this year I see we go some newbies on our roster so I will go over some of the rules that are reqiured for this trip as well as what I expect from all of you for the next 3 weeks. Of course you're all gonna be in groups of 6 during this trip, because I don't wanna lose any of my students. Tomorrow morning you'll be delivered your hotel room and key as well as the curfew. You'll be given a wristband too so say if you get caught up by the police or in trouble somewhere you'll have my number and the hotel location, as well as your school ID and such." 

As class went on, Changkyun just sat in thought, kinda thinking of what to expect of this trip, and also slowly regretting saying that he would go. There was honestly so much more he could be doing rather than attending this, seeing as it was kinda sorta a waste of his beloved time. He would take summer classes now so it wouldn't be much of an issue in the future, seeing as he had an advantage when it came to mid-terms. 

Then again, it wasn't like this was all bad. Going to Singapore would be a nice experience for him. 

Honestly, what could go wrong?

Still, just the thought of going somewhere else, to a  _whooooole_ nother country was mildly a big ass deal. And he was tagging along with Jooheon, and Jimin, which was gonna make the experience a lot more-

No, an  _awful_ lot more stressful than he expects it to be. 

He had never left Seoul--no scratch that, he's never stepped foot out of all of South Korea in  _years_. He was too afraid too because he felt like his childhood would come to haunt him and he'd go through a big ass traumatic experience all over again. No to mention, he was stepping out of his comfort zone to get on a plane to this place which really took the cheese out the cake. I mean, he told Jooheon and Jimin he'd be willing to go, but the real question was,  _was he really?_

For all he knew, anything was possible in a new country, like what if he gets arrested for doing something wrong or against the country's beliefs? Or what if he gets kidnapped while sleeping on the bus, which he was bound to do. Or worse, what if he got put on the black market-

"Changkyun." Professor Suongmin called out, for about the 6th time. 

He blinked back as he looked up at the man who complimented himself with a blue and black tux. "Uh, yeah?" 

Professor Suongmin had handed him a small packet as he continued, "Here's the schedule for tomorrow's trip, as well as all the stuff you'll need to pack and how much money you need to bring." 

Changkyun nodded as he took the paper from the older man. Once he walked off, Jooheon looked back at Changkyun in concern. "Hey, you okay there buddy? You seem all stressed out." 

The blonde boy nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just uhh....can't wait for this trip!"

-

"Are you fucking serious? We're required to bring all prescripted medicine on this trip in case of allergies because their not in charge of our health? Fuck this fucking trip it can eat my ass." Changkyun exclaimed throwing the paper on the floor. 

After all the classes had ended and it reached 6 ol' clock, the boys went back to their dorm to at least start packing and readying themselves for what was in store since they were pretty late with packing unlike everyone else. And Jimin of course was there to help them out since she's been there and knew what to expect of the trip. 

Well--Jooheon was damn near done packing since he was already starting to pack ffrom this morning. 

Changkyun however, wasn't really prepared at all. Or even halfway done.

"I mean we're all adults Changkyun." Jimin replied. "At this point we should be in charge of our own health. Why do we need other adults taking care of us, it's not like we're in elementary, middle, or high school anymore." 

"Yeah but still, we're set up to die in another country. A  _foreign_ country where literally anything can happen! And the money portion! You can't tell me that that is utter bullshit?" Changkyun scoffed. 

"Changkyun, you literally have doctors everywhere." Jooheon said from his closet. "Remember who your mother is big boy." 

The blonde boy rolled his eyes. "Just because my mother is  _the_ Cythina Parker who's a famous natinonal singer doesn't mean shit." 

"It does when it means you have endless credit and good health." 

Changkyun rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm getting all this money from a man who I don't even know, who's God knows where doing God knows what. And ever since that day where this man lended me money I've been feeling really cautious about it, because don't you think it's funny that a man I've never even met before is delivering money to me?" 

Jimin tapped her chin. "Who knows, it's probably your dad." 

"Pfft, oh year sure, a dead man is gonna deliver me money? Practical joke Jimin." 

"You  _still_ believe that your father is dead? You don't think he could be out there somewhere? Like what if he's in America or something, you know you were born in America and so was your mother so anything's possible." 

"Jimin. I'm 23 years old, and it's been 17 years since the incident and I haven't seen that man since birth. Shit, he didn't even come when my mother passed away so it doesn't even matter." 

 The marron haired female sighed in defeat. "Yeah you're probably right. I just still have this strange suspision that he might be out there somewhere." 

Jooheon pumped out the closet dressed in a cute little all-white Winnie The Pooh onesie, with his orange hair in two small pigtails. Changkyun and Jimin just continued staring at him for minutes, and minutes, and  _minutes_. 

Until the two of them bursted out into laughter. 

Jooheon frowned. "What?! I thought I'd wear this onesie while we're on the bus and plane. It's gonna be a while and we're waking up at the asscrack of dawn. I'm goin' out in style!" 

"Jooheon, is that your onesie from out camping sleepover back from freshmen year in highschool?" Changkyun asked, trying to not snort louder than usual. 

The red head nodded wholeheartedly. "Yes! I'm bringing back the PJ Masks!"

That only made Changkyun laugh even harder as he rolled off the bed, holding his stomach.  Jooheon huffed at the laughing duo as he walked over to his ladybug decorated suitcase. 

Changkyun sighed, wipping a small tear from his eye. "Wow, you're really going all in with this trip, huh?" 

"Yeah I am! I brought my Polaroid too so we're gonna take nice aesthetic ass photos too." He replied as he pulled out the pink champagne colored camera. "We're gonna be fucking savages tomorrow you guys." 

"You're really being your inner queer on this trip aren't you?" Changkyun replied, raising an eyebrow as Jooheon nodded in response. 

Jimin snickered, "Girl, me too." 

Both boys turned their heads to Jimin, looking quite confused as well as concerned. She just shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to go through her phone. 

Changkyun sighed as he walked up to his drawers. "Man I don't know how if I feel comfortable with this whole trip. Their assigning our roommates so what if I don't even get bunked with you guys?" 

"Relax Kyun, I'm pretty sure Suongmin is gonna put us all together in the same group and bunk us together too. He picks the groups based on class performance and we're basically always on top of each other and constantly partnering with each other." Jimin replied as she set down her phone to take the clothes Changkyun was handing her to put in his plaid-colored suitcase. 

Jooheon walked out the closet, looking rather confused as he held a small white bottle. "Dammit what the hell is this still doing here?" 

Changkyun and Jimin turned their heads to see the bottle Jooheon was holding and their eyes became fucking big as fuckiing saucers. 

Jimin was the first to say it, "Jooheon what the hell are you doing with a whole ass bottle of lube in your closet?" 

Jooheon looked up at her immediately as he saw the pale faces on both his friends' faces. He blushed lightly, "I-I kept it from High School." 

"High school?" Changkyun said, "But shouldn't it be expired by now?" 

Jimin and Jooheon slowly turned their heads to Changkyun, giving him a look that had  _you're a dumbass_ written all over it.

"Lube doesn't expire." Jooheon started to say. Then paused for a second, and looked over at Jimin. "Does it?"

Jimin slapped her forehead as she groaned. "You both really  _are_ uncultured. You guys are gay and have had sex I thought you would've known by now that lubricants are almost always water-based than made with oil." 

"Well I'm sorry Graffiti Scientist Designer but we know nothing about chemicals." Changkyun aruged. 

Jooheon nodded. "Yeah, plus Changkyun hasn;t had sex before in his life he's a whole ass virgin." 

Changkyun blushed lightly as he turned his head over to Jooheon angrily. "J-Jooheon! I thought we already discussed that Jimin doesn't need to know  _everything_!" 

"She like a sister to us Kyun. She was there when you got fingered in public back in junior year." 

Jimin furrowed her eyebrows as she placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah! After all that mess I thought you would've  _been_ lost your virginity by now!" 

"Nope. Although Jackson would've been a nice first time I just couldn't do it. Also we had to break up because he moved back to China a month before our 2nd month anniversary." 

"That's pretty rough." Jimin replied as Changkyun sighed. 

Then it hit Jooheon as Changkyun told that story. He was finally stepping out of his shell and going to another country that was full of possiblities! Possibilities meaning that Changkyun could meet someone knew and finally have a fullout experience of what love feels like. Maybe even have sex for the first time and get that full on glowup. 

Well I mean, that sounded pretty gay, but it was worth a shot.

Jooheon made a small high-pitched ooh as he held the lube close to his face and squined his eyes, smiling somewhat. 

Changkyun saw the small sparkle that went off in his eyes and sighed. "Oh boy, I know that look. You're about to hatch some impossible, illiterate plan that involves me." 

"You bet your fucking ass!" Jooheon exclaimed. "We're getting you a zing this trip!" 

"Zing? What is this, Hotel Transylvania?" 

Jooheon zoomed up to Changkyun's face, getting approximently close. "I mean it Changkyun! We're gonna get you a fucking date this trip and we're gonna get you laid if it's the last thing we fucking do for you. I can promise you that much!" 

"Ooh shit! Go  _off_ queen!" Jimin exclaimed, pumping her fists in the air. The boys looked at her confusingly as she cleared her throat. "O-ok, proceed." 

Changkyun looked up at Jooheon. "Joo, I don't know if that's such a good idea. I'm not trying to get laid anytime soon either because I wanna save it for the person whose bound to sweep me off my feet." 

"Fuck that. I had my first time with the love of my life and  _look_ where that got me." 

"Sad, gay, desperate, and depressed wearing a wholesome ass Winnie the Pooh onesie." Jimin sneered as her and Changkyun exchanged a few snickers. 

Jooheon sighed. "Yeah, what she said. You don't wanna be like me and have it with someone who you expect to spend the rest of your life with so they can just leave you a year later, break your heart, chew it up, spit it out, step on it, throw it down the sewer, call it names and then laugh!" 

"Hit it Fergie." Jimin bursted out again, getting concerning looked from the boys once more. 

Changkyun then looked back at Jooheon who seemed pretty serious about this and hung his head down. "I don't know Jooheon. Having sex, for me I really want it to be special y'know? I want it to be with someone who I like and likes me back, and even if it's a one-stand I'd understand that. I feel like my viriginity is the only thing I have which I've kept safe with me and it's very special to me. I wanna be careful." 

Both Jimin and Jooheon looked at him as he looked as if he was seriously about to cry. Changkyun wasn't lying though, he felt like his virginity was the last thing he could keep safe under his watch, no matter how risky. Jackson would've been his first if he hadn't panicked the first time. 

And also contiplate whether it was the right time or not the whole time.

Jimin awed as she hugged Changkyun from behind. "My little baby boy. I love you but you know a nice little hookup wouldn't hurt." 

Jooheon nodded as he smiled warmly and hugged him from the frontm slumping in his lap. "Yeah, besides we just want you to have a goof time while you're out here Changkyun. I don't want to just make it seem like I'm forcing you to go against your own will, even though it may seem like it that's not the case. I just want you to go out and have fun." 

Changkyun sniffled as he smiled and embraced himself in the legendary friendship sandwich. 

This is why he loved the friends he had, they always had his back 100%. 

"Ooooookay, I'll go out and find a guy." Changkyun said as his friends squealed in delight. "BUT--only for on night I'll give it a shot. If I hate it then I'm leaving, and I get to stay in my hotel room and do nothing but sleep for at least 3 days." 

Jooheon nodded. "That seems fair." 

"Hell yes! Get your mans sis!" Jimin exclaimed as she jumped up, punching the air. Then she looked down at the boys who were giving her concerning looks again. 

"Jimin, please stop talking. We're gay, not participants of Rupaul's Drag Race." Changkyun replied as Jooheon snickered lightly. 

The female got down and hung her head in embarrassment. "My apologies." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yES! LETZ GET THIS BREAD 
> 
> *also guys, this is Jimin Park from 15&, not Park Jimin from BTS as a girl lmao so pls don't get confused, thank you!*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got updating schedules for c&b and MINE!  
>  C&B gets updated every tuesday, thursday, and saturday   
> MINE gets updated every wednesday, friday, and sunday
> 
> this schedule will keep me motivated and writing and of course you guys happy!  
> *plus one of my friends suggested i make a schedule so ^^*

_"No no! That's not it!" Changkyun exclaimed as he scribbled off the drawing Jooheon had made._

_The small brown haired boy furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you kidding me Kyun?! This is exactly what your mother looks like!" Then he turned over to show it to a smaller blonde haired boy, "Isn't that right Minhyuk?"_

_The other little boy, known as Minhyuk, who had curly blonde hair looked over at the drawing and squinted his eyes to get a better view of the art that had been made. It wasn't necessarily all that great because Minhyuk couldn't even pinpoint what the hell it even was._

_"It looks like a monster." Minhyuk replied as he snickered._

_Jooheon blushed lightly, getting even angrier. "N-no! It's not supposed to be a monster! It's supposed to be Changkyun's mother with angel wings!"_

_A little girl with strawberry blonde hair had walked past them all, her phone in her hand and sat up next to Changkyun. "What are you guys going on about?"_

_Changkyun snatched the paper from Jooheon's hands and gave it to the little girl sitting next to him. "Jimin, Jooheon can't draw to save his own life."_

_"Screw you!" Jooheon exclaimed, then looked over and saw Minhyuk still snickering at him which made the boy blush in embarrassment. He just furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms angrily. Jimin tried examining the paper a little bit more, still trying to get a grip on why the hell it looked like a drawing of a spoon with big ass devil wings and a wig._

_"Jooheon, this looked like a demon. I thought you got out of your bad boy phase for trying to impress girls?" Jimin brought up, which made Minhyuk and Changkyun's snickers get louder._

_The brunette little boy just rolled his eyes. "It was supposed to be Changkyun's mother as an ANGEL! Look I can't draw okay, at least I had a nice message behind it."_

_Minhyuk turned around to dig in his pink Hello Kitty bookbag and pulled out a sketchbook. Then he flipped the pages and landed on a page, to which he showed the boys and Jimin. Jimin and Jooheon stared in awe at the beautiful image of a female, with long, curly, black locks wearing some kind of goddess attire. She had on a crown and everything and her wings were magnificent._

_She truly looked like an angel._

_Jimin blushed lightly as she snatched the image and took a better look at it. "Now **this** is how you draw an angel. Miss Cythina Parker, oh my god she's gorgeous!" _

_Jooheon nodded, "Yeah, my drawings are crap compared to this!" Then his eyes sparkled as he looked up at Minhyuk, "Min, this is amazing!"_

_The blonde boy blushed lightly, "Th-thanks, but this isn't my sketchbook."_

_He closed the book and flipped it over and revealed the label on the sketchbook._

**_Lim Daniel Changkyun's SKETCHES_ ** _._

_Both Jooheon and Jimin turned over to look at Changkyun, who just shrunk down in his seat._

_"No WAY! KYUNIE, HOW'D YOU EVEN DO THIS?!" Jimin exclaimed as she snatched the sketchbook, turning back to the page and pulling out her phone to take a picture of it._

_He just chuckled nervously. "Uh, well I don't even know. I'm kinda skilled I guess."_

_"Are you kidding me right now?" Minhyuk snapped, "This boy takes personal drawing classes with my mother everyday! He uses that knowledge that he learns from her and does the art on his own everytime!"_

_Changkyun blushed lightly as he looked over at Minhyuk, furrowing his eyebrows. "M-Minhyuk! That was supposed to be a secret between us!"_

_"Oof, guess you're out the closet." Minhyuk giggled as Changkyun shrunk down in his seat again._

_Jimin just continued looking through all the drawings, her eyes becoming big as ever and sparkling as if she had seen an angel fall from heaven and into her arms. Changkyun's drawings, they were all beautiful sketches of this same woman, his mother, as a goddess but many kinds of goddesses. He drew her as Athena, Persephone, Artemis, Aphrodite, and even Venus. They were all beautiful pieces of art, and it made Jimin cry._

_"Kyun, how could you hide these." Jimin sobbed, "ESPECIALLY FROM ME?! I LOVE YOUR MOTHER WITH MY WHOLE HEART!"_

_The smaller black haired boy sighed, "Well, it was supposed to be a secret, but-"_

_"You're out the closet." Minhyuk giggled. "Also I was gonna tell you that you can't hide your sketchbook in my bag anymore because it's pretty heavy."_

_Changkyun rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm getting a new bookbag anyways."_

_"I can't believe all this time you could draw and I never knew. You really are skilled Changkyun! You can literally be a photographer in the art institution." Jooheon exclaimed._

_Changkyun shook his head, "That's fine. I wanna be in a musical one day, or at least do something involved with arts, like I have a whole valley of options."  
_

_"Well hurry and chose!" Jimin exclaimed, raising her hands up in the air. "You don't have much time in life you know!"_

_"Jimin, we're literally 8 years old." Minhyuk replied from afar. "We have all the time in the world."_

_But before Jimin could speak up again, the lights in the theater had dimmed and they all shushed her once they saw that it got darker. Everyone in the theater had turned their direction to the curtains, which had opened up and showed a wonderful snowy backdrop. Some kids came running out and playing about, throwing the fake snow props back and forth like there was no tomorrow and they were all singing this song about Christmas, which lifted up everyone's spirits._

_Jooheon had made a few jokes about the actors, especially the one who kept dancing like a whole fairy and Minhyuk giggled lightly at them. Even the ones which weren't funny or pretty dry, Minhyuk found those to be the most funniest ones. Jimin was too busy catcalling all the guys that came around, especially the main character, who's name was Daemin, who was trying his best to impress the girl he wanted to ask out to the winter ball._

_The main character, who was played by the beautiful Cythina Parker._

_Changkyun just smiled as he saw his mother, age 22, running across the stage all in character and singing with her wonderful voice. It was literally music to his ears. She had did so many clothes changes that Changkyun couldn't even count, nor could he pick one he thought looked the best on her._

_And at some point of the musical, she walked on to a window prop and started to sing out of it._

_"When raindrops fell, down from the sky_  
The day you left me, an angel cried  
Oh, she cried, an angel cried  
She cried."

_Changkyun just kept eye contact with his mother as she held that note, his eyes becoming as big as ever and sparkling like crazy. All he could do was blush lightly and start to smile slowly, seeing as he's so use to his mother singing. But what made Changkyun even more in awe was that she had made that song. It was the lullaby she made for Changkyun ever since he was a baby, and it literally met the whole world to him._

_She tried for years and years to go out and sing it, but her manager never let her._ _Until now._ _Everytime Changkyun heard her sing it, it made him cry everytime._

_He just wanted to be in her arms forever as she sung it, and feel more and more secure no matter what._

_-_

"CHANGKYUN! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" 

The blonde boy opened his eyes slowly as he realized that he had came back to reality. Once he finally did, he looked up at Jooheon, "Wh-what time it is peasant?" 

"IT'S FUCKING 5:30 AM! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN LINE TO BOARD THE BUS AT 6!" Jooheon exclaimed. 

Changkyun rubbed his eyes. "The bus for what?" 

"THE BUS FOR OUR SINGAPORE FIELD TRIP!" 

Changkyun's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he jumped quickly. "HOLY SHIT!" 

He rushed over in his closet and pulled out his suitcase and his slides. Then he rushed over to the bed to put on some socks as well as his black Adidas visor, got his dufflebag, which matched his suitcase, and started to run out the door. He almost made it out too, had Jooheon not been right in his way. 

"Slow down!" He said, then pointed to the folded piece of cloth that was on Changkyun's dresser. Changkyun looked over at it, running over to it because it was probably his emergency blanket that he takes in case the cover he has in his hotel room isn't enough, or someone kicks him out of his bed and he has to sleep on the floor. 

Or both. 

Anyways, bless Jooheon for being such a great roommate and awesome best friend-

"Jooheon, what the actual fuck." 

He turned around to reveal a indigo colored onesie with small wolves all over it, a moon and some stars. There was a hoodie too, which had fur on the arch of it. He looked up at Jooheon, who kept his hands on his hips and poked his lips out. 

"We're not going anywhere until you put on your onesie and your slippers." He snapped, crossing his hands. 

Changkyun rolled his eyes as he started to quickly jog in place. "Jo, we don't have time for this! It's literally 5:40 and we only have 20 minutes to make it to this godforsaken bus!" 

"I don't care, I made Jimin were her my little pony one and you're gonna go out there and wear your wolf one." 

"Jooheon, we're not bringing back the PJ Masks-" 

"Yes the fuck we are! Now put your shit on!" 

"No." 

"Please." 

Changkyun shook his head once more, "Hell no. You can't make me." 

"Kyun, please-" 

"No! Plus, we can't be the PJ Masks if one of us is missing-" 

"I DO NOT GIVE A FLYING FUCK!" Jooheon exclaimed, which nearly scared the horse shit out of Changkyun, "YOU ARE GOING TO PUT ON THIS ONESIE, AND YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT. NOW PUT YOUR ASS IN THIS ONESIE!" 

Changkyun raised a scared little finger, "C-can't I just-" 

"PUT IT IN!" 

"Can we just--WAIT UNTIL I GET ON THE BUS!" Changkyun exclaimed, "I'll put it on then, I promise!" 

Jooheon stilted for a few seconds, and almost shook his head until he saw his alarm go off, the  _5:45_ alarm. He sighed in defeat, "Fine, but as soon as we find our seats, you're putting this shit on!" 

Changkyun nodded, then the both of them grabbed their bags quickly, and Changkyun grabbed his onesie, wrapping it around his neck and fled. The two of them ran down the halls as fast as they could, seeing as they only had now 10 minutes exactly to get to the school building and be there in time to board the bus. 

Jooheon had advised them to get on the elevator, but nearly all the entrees were taken. Changkyun panicked and looked over at the door which led to the stairs and directed him to go that way. They both ran, bursting through the doors and hurried out of their dorm building. They looked over towards the school building, thank goodness they were in the 3rd division dorm building, which wasn't pretty far from the college building, and saw that there were about 3 big ass buses. 

The boys were ran faster than the speed of sound, nearly knocking over every single girl and boy that was in their way. Even the teachers they had to shove over since they were in a hurry. Jooheon of course apologized as Changkyun just shoved them out the way seeing as he was in front. He just thought about why he was in such a hurry to get on this bus and go somewhere he didn't even wanna go. 

Then again, it was kinda too late to turn back now. 

"-alright, I think that's everyone." They heard Professor Suongmin say as he put away his clipboard, "Lemme just do a headcount and mark Lee Jooheon and Lim Changkyun off the list-" 

"WAIT!" Changkyun and Jooheon exclaimed as they finally made it up with him, both of them completely out of breath. 

Professor Suongmin raised his eyebrows as he pulled his clipboard back out, "Boys! You're just in time, you almost missed the bus." 

"Y-y-yeah..." Changkyun choked out, "We noticed." 

"Well go on ahead and board the bus while you still can. Your seats should be saved as well." Professor Suongmin informed them both as they tiredly picked up their stuff, boarding the bus. 

As they walked in, they noticed that it was pretty aced, but not as bad as they thought it was gonna be since there were two other buses that looked the same. A guy who was talking to some girls in front of him stopped talking and looked at the two tired boys, snickering. 

"Aw lookey here, everyone's favorite gay couple showed up after all." The green haired boy sneered as the girls and guys near him laughed. 

Changkyun rolled his eyes, "Shut the hell up Chanyeol alright, I'm not in the mood for your shit today." 

The sea green haired boy just chuckled harshly, "Awwww, I'm sorry your queer boyfriend over there fucked you too hard last night. That's probably why you guys are late, yeah?" 

"You wanna keep that up Chanyeol? No wonder Jennie's cheating on you with Felix, dear god. I would too." Changkyun spat. 

Chanyeol's eyes just got wide as he looked over at Jennie, who had shrunk down in her seat. 

As much as Changkyun wanted to laugh at the shit that was going down, he turned over to see Jimin in the back, with her all pink my little pony onesie and eye mask on, waving her hands as she pointed to the empty seats across from her. Changkyun happily walked down first, taking his rightful seat by the window. He saw Jooheon finally make his way over as he opened the lift and started to put his stuff in there. 

Jimin furrowed her eyebrows. "Okay what the hell, I told you guys to be here at 5:30. Why are you guys like 15 minutes behind?" 

"Changkyun was too busy sucking dick in his sleep to wake up." Jooheon replied, both sounding tired and irritated. Jimin looked over at Changkyun, who handed Jooheon his two bags to stuff in the lift as well. Before he he could even sit back down, he felt Jooheon push something on his chest roughly. When he let go and saw what it was, his eyes widened, looking up at Jooheon. 

"You were serious about this?" He replied, with a bit of annoyance. 

Jooheon nodded. "You promised." 

Changkyun looked at the onesie, then back at Jooheon and saw how serious he was. He groaned as he hopped over the seat and rushed over to the bathroom. A few seconds later, Changkyun came out, completely clothed in his loved indigo colored wolf onesie. He just glared at Jimin, who was snickering, then at Jooheon, who was giving him a cute little smile and thumbs up. 

"Hey, if I had to wear so did you." Jimin replied once Changkyun hopped back over to his seat and plopped down. "Plus, it's gonna be a long ride, you might as well get comfortable." 

"Yeah, but what's the point in bringing this tradition back if one of us is missing?" Changkyun replied coldly. 

Jooheon shook his head. "So what if one of us is missing! We're better off without the red dinosaur." 

Then as soon a he said that, Jooheon's eyes had gotten a little watery as he curled up in a ball. Jimin patted his shoulder, then glared at Changkyun. 

He raised an eyebrow. "What?" 

"We need to get you laid." She said bluntly, "Immediately." 

He just rolled his eyes as he pulled out his phone, getting his earbuds and turning to one of his favorite playlists on Spotify. Once he heard his mother's angelic voice play, singing  _No Tears Left to Cry_ , Changkyun rested his head on the window and shut his eyes once the bus started to move. He didn't necessarily sleep though, he just kept his eyes closed to be more at peace and focus on his mother's singing as the bus moved. 

When he did open his eyes, he saw the freeway and the many different parts of Seoul--of South Korea as a whole. With his mother's song in the back, he just felt more calm, or at least calmer than he was this morning. Listening to one of his mother's album's while driving always made him drive safer, as well as him cooking with his mother's music in the back made his food more special than it already was. 

His mother's music was the only memory that he kept with him of her, seeing as it was something he would never let go. 

He still remembered when he was 6 years old and went to his first show of her, getting front row and watching her perform her heart out. It was all she could do since her voice was damn near a gift that needed and deserved to be shared with the world. Literally everyone remembered Cythina Parker, but never recognized her for who she really was without that persona. 

Without that persona going down her back, she was just ordinary Lim Cythina Suimi. 

Suimi, which meant crying angel in Korean. 

Changkyun remembered looking up her name and always wondering why it was  _crying_ _angel_. He also never understood his mother's hidden anxiety issues at all either.

She was such a strong woman who most woman had looked up to. After Changkyun's dad left her and had mysteriously disappeared, she always felt like day by day since  _that day_ she was just lucky. She went from a whore to a mother to a singer to a wonderful woman with beautiful qualities that almost anyone could just grasp upon. And she was so beautiful, her face, her long beautiful and natural black hair, all of it, was just beautiful. 

Changkyun hated getting in deep thought about his mother sometimes, because it only brought him back to the dark days. The days of when she died, when she left him alone. Of course it wasn't her fault, but still, the way the whole thing went down, and all at once really put an impact on Changkyun's childhood. 

And sometimes, he wish he had died along with her. 

The bus finally made it to a airport, a nice classy airport, and everyone ran inside, got their passports from Professor Suongmin and ran in. Of course the plane was only reserved for the class seeing as they were taking a whole class trip, and Suongmin had the money for it. 

Changkyun quickly ran over to the window seat, plopping down and cheering happily. "Hell yeah! I'm double lucky today." 

Jooheon huffed, "Hell no. You got the window seat on the bus you depressing piece of horse shit." 

"No thanks, I'm fine were I am." Changkyun replied, as he pushed his seat back a bit. However, it was harshly pushed back up and he grunted as he hit his head on the seat in front of him. He turned around to see who it was, and then furrowed his eyebrows. 

It was Jeon Soyeon, looking pissed as ever. "Don't you go crushing people's shit you asshat." 

Changkyun rolled his eyes. "You're right, I'm so so  _so_ sorry." 

Then he got up and walked past Jooheon. 

The red head looked at him confusingly, "Where are you going? The plane is about to take off." 

"I'm gonna go take a piss." Changkyun exclaimed back as he walked to the back, hopefully trying to find his way. Unfortunately for him, there were no signs to the bathroom, but fortunately for him he had common sense. 

Or enough to assume that this weird wooden door was the entry into the boy's bathroom. He was gonna just turn around, until someone had bumped into him, and he landed right in the room. 

And boy oh  _fucking boy_ Changkyun didn't know how he got himself in these situations, but he was certainly  _not_ in the bathroom. It was more of a five star hotel, but on the plane. First class. 

Changkyun just looked up in awe at the whole scenery, seeing as it was pretty much a sight to see. There were waitresses and waiters all over the place, and the carpet was maroon, and soft as fuck. The seats were golden and legit looked like couches. There was also a big ass buffet in front of Changkyun's face, and boy, Changkyun didn't know what he did or what weird dream this was, but he surely didn't wanna leave, or wake up from that dream. 

He slowly got up, walking over to the tray of fruits, chicken, salad and his mouth watered. 

Boy oh boy, what he'd do to be in this part of the plane for the whole trip. 

"Hey!" Someone shouted, and Changkyun came to a complete halt. He turned around and saw some guy in all black suit, walk over to him. "You're in the high-class suite, you don't belong here." 

Changkyun panicked at first, then took a pineapple and threw it at the guy, running for his dear life. He couldn't get very far seeing as first class was pretty small, but he at least tried. And it would've been fine, had he not bumped into someone as he ran. He looked up and saw a tall, well dressed man, wearing a leather jacket and black scarf, with shady white hair. 

His eyebrows rose, "Oh boy, what a surprise. Never seen you here before." 

Changkyun would've gotten up and ran, but something about this man, made him freeze. Something about this man made his heart immediately beat faster than he and Jooheon ran this morning, and he started blushing like crazy. Dammit this man was so gorgeous, especially with the sexy ass jacket he wore which really complimented his looks. Changkyun wasn't sure if he was going for a bad boy look, but it fit him pretty well. 

He didn't know how he was, he just looked really nice. 

The small blonde boy couldn't get out any words though, just small mumbles of random sounds. 

It made the man chuckle lightly, "I see I see, you're not supposed to be in here cutie." 

Dammit, Changkyun's blush meter went  _off_. 

"That's a nice little shade of red you got on your face." The man said as he knelt down to Changkyun's level, examining his face, "But hey, that's also a cute little onesie you got on too. It suits you perfectly well." 

 _Talk Changkyun, say something! Where the hell was Jimin when you need her though_. Changkyun didn't know how this guy was, but he was pretty damn sure this guy was a model of some sort. Or at least a famous celebrity because hot damn he was hot as hell. 

Changkyun was taken out of his fantasy when he felt buff arms on grab him. He looked up and saw the security guard, "I'm sorry for him Mr. Chae, I'll get rid of him immediately." 

"W-wait!" The older man said as he stood up, "It's fine Jaehyun, he can stay here." 

The man, supposively Jaehyun, shrugged his shoulders and let Changkyun go, letting him plop on the ground. Changkyun rubbed his butt a little bit, then looked up and saw the man again, reaching his hand out this time. 

He smiled, "C'mon now, pretty boys don't sit their asses on the floor." 

Changkyun started blushing again- _fuck_ -then he finally built up the courage to take the man's hand. He just lift him up swiftly, still holding his hand in his. "See, there ya go. Ain't that a lot better than sitting on the floor?" 

_Who in the hell was this guy_ _?_

Whoever he was, he was hot, but also Changkyun felt rude for just randomly barging in his suite. He bowed apologetically, "I-I'm so sorry for coming into your first class suite, sir. I won't do it again I promise!" 

The man raised an eyebrow, "Put that away, you don't gotta act like I'm so old man or something. I'm just 26, I mean I'm famous, but still you don't gotta bow." 

Changkyun rose up, his face blushing, full of embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry-" 

"Stop saying sorry too. You should just say thank you because I stopped you from nearly dying." 

Changkyun's eyebrows rose, "Th-thank you-" 

"You're welcome." The man said as he winked. 

Changkyun wanted to be mad at him but how could he? He was too hot for him to be pissed at. It wasn't like he was just some jockhead lardass like the ones at his college, or just some sneaky little bastard at all. He was just a nicely dressed man, kindly letting him stay on his first class suite? 

It was weird, but who cares. If this was a dream, Changkyun prayed to god that he didn't have to be woken up anytime soon. 

In first class, with a hot ass guy? Yeah, he was feeling  _reaaaaaaaaal_ lucky today.

Or maybe the guy was just being nice and saving Changkyun from dying because that bodyguard did look like he was gonna tear his ass in half. He didn't wanna just waltz up there and get an answer for himself, so he sighed and turned around, walking to the door. 

"Hey!" The man called, and Changkyun halted again. "Where are you going?" 

Changkyun turned as he smiled nervously, "I-I was just leaving..." 

"Oh," The man replied, in a disappointed tone. "Well y'know you don't have to. You could always stay in here and relax since it's first class and all. Help yourself to some food, get comfortable. We're going to Singapore so it'll be a while." 

Was he just hearing things, or was this guy  _seriously_ inviting him to stay in first class with him? 

"I-I beg your pardon sir-" 

"Please, call me Hyungwon." 

Changkyun cleared his throat, "I beg your pardon, Hyungwon--sir, I don't wanna cause you any kinds of trouble. I just was looking for the bathroom and I accidentally ran in here--or well someone kinda bumped into me and shoved me in here which is kinda a funny story really-" 

"No worries, I insist you stay here." Hyungwon said, his tone more friendly. "Besides, I could use to the company and I'm surely not gonna eat all this food by myself." 

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, "Sir-" 

" _Hyungwon_." 

" _Hyungwon_ \--sir," Changkyun slurred, that last bit had a small piece of irritation in his voice too. "I don't wanna stay here and interrupt you-" 

Hyungwon got up, walking over to Changkyun slowly, "Now why are you upset?" 

Changkyun stilted as he got closer, "I-I'm not." 

"You must be. Is it because I'm some handsome stranger whom you've never met before who's 26 years old inviting you to stay in first class with me? You've never met or seen me before in your entire life and the fact that I'm kindly letting you stay is much of a shock to you. Am I wrong?" 

The small blonde boy looked up at Hyungwon, his close proximity. Then he looked over at the food tray and his stomach made a loud rumbling noise. He blushed as his stomach made the noise, then looked up at Hyungwon who just grinned as Changkyun shrunk down, forcing a smile as he was pressed up against the door.

Hyungwon had sighed in defeat and walked away from him a few seconds later, "Okay, okay I'm done teasing you. If anything I'm probably making you uncomfortable and I should leave you be." 

Changkyun watched as he walked off, plopping right back in his seat. That gave him time to think, especially when he looked over at the food and then back at Hyungwon, who went back to reading this book. Changkyun looked back and forth between the bar, the food tray, Hyungwon and the door he was laying on. 

Was it really worth being in first-class with a complete  _stranger_ on your way to Singapore? 

Changkyun's answer: a fat ass  _hell no._  

Then his stomach grumbled, really loud this time and he couldn't ignore it anymore. 

Okay so maybe staying in here with this man wasn't going to be necessarily  _bad_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAAAAAG!  
> PUT IT IN!


	5. Chapter 5

It had been about 3 hours, and Changkyun's stomach was completely  _full_.

Seriously, the guy didn't really think he could get any fatter than he already was, but he just proved his self wrong when he just allowed himself to keep eating nonstop. It was like as soon as Hyungwon had given him the okay he just couldn't control himself. Which was sad, but it was completely worth it in Changkyun's perspective. 

"Oh my heaven," He slurred as he tried to take one last bite of the strawberry coded in chocolate. As soon as he did, he hummed in delight, taking every bit of chocolate that was on the strawberry that he possibly could. 

Hyungwon looked over at him from his window seat and chuckled. "Someone's hungry. Did you even eat before getting on the plane at all?" 

"Well no. Me and my friend were in a hurry to get on the bus to the airport, which was at like 5:30. _Soooooo_ ,I didn't  _exactly_ get time to crave in some food time." Changkyun replied as he nibbled on a french toast stick. 

He sat on the other side of the first-class spot, which was about 5 feet across from where Hyungwon was sitting. Since he didn't exactly know the handsome stranger, he just decided to keep his distance. It could've been like the movies where the handsome looking guy bribes the innocent child and next thing you know- 

"That's a shit ton of food." Hyungwon said, and it startled Changkyun because he was extremely close to him. Like, he rested his hand on the top part of Changkyun's seat, but it still startled the poor boy. 

He furrowed his eyebrows, "H-hey! What did I say about keeping your distance!" 

Hyungwon looked down at him, "I'm sorry I know you said to keep my distance. However, every time we're talking I feel like I gotta yell at you or scream because your so far away. So I moved, only to hear you a lot better than how I was."

Changkyun glared at him as he looked up at him. Hyungwon looked back down at him, keeping his smirk and Changkyun just looked down, trying to hide the fact that he was damn-near blushing like crazy. Don't forget, you're stuck in this plane with a handsome stranger, so it was hard to be mad at him because he was so good-looking. 

Then again, Changkyun just met him so he had to keep his guard up. 

So he sighed, "You can sit right there in that seat directly across from me. Least you'll still be at a 2 feet distance." 

Hyungwon chuckled as he walked over and plopped right in the seat, smiling ever so softly at the small blondie. Yeah, like his looks weren't  _enough_ to kill Changkyun, he just had the audacity to sit there and glance at him like he was a fresh box of cereal. Or, maybe not cereal but something this guy probably likes......he seems like he would eat a whole box of cinnamon toast crunch though. 

Maybe that's how he saw Changkyun. Like he was a fresh cinnamon square he picked out of a whole box full of them that he just found to be very  _special_. He was absolutely the prettiest cinnamon square to ever be seen in the history of cinnamon squares and all he wanted to do was treat it well. 

Okay, so Changkyun was being highly stupendous at this very moment, but he just couldn't help but wonder what this man's true intentions were. Like, he wasn't gonna just believe that this guy was just being nice to a complete stranger, no there had to be some catch. Perhaps he's some undercover sexy ass spy who's trying to play the part as a humble rich boy who's trying to woo Changkyun over but secretly. 

What if he knew that Changkyun was the lost son of Cythina Parker? Or worse, what if he knew and this whole thing was a trap all along. Dammit, someone needs to calm down Mr. Lim, because he's been extremely anxious about this trip since the moment he promised Jooheon he'd go. He was so much better off staying in extra credit than possibly having to worry about getting kidnapped by this handsome fella over here. 

He was so caught up in his features, he didn't even peep how Hyungwon was smirking right back at him. 

The blondie blushed, "Wh-what are you looking at?" 

"I should be asking the same thing. You keep starting at me like I'm a fresh box of cinnamon toast crunch." 

Changkyun's eyes widened. Okay what the hell, could this guy read minds because Changkyun swore he just thought about that in his head. Then again, he was kinda staring for a little bit too long as if he was examining him or testing him. But it did prove one thing though, he knew Hyungwon was a cinnamon boy. 

He squinted his eyes as he leaned forward, "Maybe it's just because I still have my suspicions about you." 

"Oh?" Hyungwon raised an eyebrow as he sat back in his seat, crossing his arms. "Why are you so suspicious of me beautiful stranger?" 

"Well for starters, you let me stay in your first class suite!" Changkyun exclaimed, "Annnnnnnd you're too humble like dude I swear we just met and you're being so nice to me. Like first of all, I need you to chill out a little bit okay?" 

Hyungwon snickered, "Chill out?" 

"Yes," Changkyun replied as he now had a glare on his face. " _Chill out_." 

Hyungwon raised his arms in defeat, that beautiful grin making it's debut again. "Alright, alright. Maybe I've been too  _creepy_ to the point where being too nice is a bad thing. I was just offering you something because you seemed like a nice kid and I didn't want you to get your ass handled back there." 

"I'd rather get my ass handled than feel uncomfortable." Changkyun snapped back. With that snap, Hyungwon's eyebrow twitched, looking down as he brought his hands together. 

"What do you have against me? I've been nothing but nice to you." 

"Well let's just say pretty boy I don't trust random people who come around giving me help because they wanna be nice. It makes it seem like they're obligated to do so. It pisses me off that people don't just genuinely do stuff without a real reason anymore. They always wanna do what they think is right but when you do that it makes people feel a certain way."

Hyungwon looked up at him, "You speak from experience." 

Before Changkyun could retaliate back, he looked over at Hyungwon for a few seconds. The more he looked at him he saw this flashy vision of a man who was all dressed up with his black hair greased back. 

_"I'm doing this just to be nice."_

Changkyun blinked back and the vision was gone, only to look smack dab at Hyungwon again. He held his head as he looked out the window. "I-I just--I'm not in the mood so please. Don't go back and forth with me." 

Hyungwon nodded as he stood up, "I understand. I'm sorry I caused you so much pressure." 

Changkyun watched as he walked over to his seat, going back to what he was previously doing which was signing a lot of papers. Changkyun felt bad, he didn't mean to snap at him by all means he actually appreciated Hyungwon's help and the fact that he was sorta looking out for him was really sweet. If Changkyun didn't have very strong trust issues, this whole thing wouldn't be a big deal to him. 

But he's been lied to, thrown around, and played all his life and the only thing people have done was pity him. 

It was suffocating and all he wanted to do was breathe for once and stop people from having his back all the time. His trust really went down the drain after his mother passed away and people just gave him money back and forth. Sure Changkyun was going through a tough time, but he didn't need all that pressure on him, especially at such a young age. He hadn't known what the hell was going on but it's like his perfect world just ended at that. Especially when his father did nothing but send him money, and people would offer him handout after handout.

All he wanted was a big break and some happiness. Maybe someone to actually look out for him and have his best regards. Not just as a friend, but a partner and a lover. 

Jooheon was right, he really did need someone to love. 

Changkyun set his plate aside and walked over to where Hyungwon was sitting, sitting right across from him. Hyungwon looked over at him from his papers, raising his eyebrows as Changkyun just sat there, giving him a more comfortable,  _non-forced_ , smile. 

"I'm sorry about that." He replied bluntly, "I should be thanking you for your warm welcome, not just pushing you aside based on how I feel and what I've been though." 

Hyungwon sighed as he pushed his papers aside, "It's okay I completely understand. I mean I don't blame you, I too would feel some kinda way about a nice guy letting me aboard first class with him. Like, I'd wonder what his true intentions were and shit, so you have every right to be worried." 

Changkyun's eyes sparkled as he looked up at him again. Then he looked away quickly to stop himself from visibly blushing because he could feel it. He looked over at Hyungwon, who went right back to signing a few papers. Changkyun just rocked in his seat, then looked over at Hyungwon and saw how focused he was. 

This man was incredibly gorgeous, so damn gorgeous he had to be like a male model or something. Maybe he was a male model because he was signing a lot of modelling papers.  _Yeah_ , Changkyun noticed that bit the more he looked over at him. But he also had glasses on and he looked so focused, then way his hands wrote, it was like magic. The black turtle neck he had on too fit him perfectly, it was almost like he was made for turtlenecks in general. 

Maybe he was some sort of turtleneck model. 

Whatever he was, he was like a carved God. Not only that, he was so humble and kind, Changkyun has literally been nothing but a bratty ass bitch and this guy just dealt with his shit. He was a whole ass man, and he wanted nothing more than to watch him work. He felt the need to wanna draw him too, not on some gay ass Titanic shit either but just sketch out his face. Sketching was what he would do first before taking the actual picture, but maybe the guy didn't like having his picture taken. 

He was a celebrity, or he  _had_ to be at least. He already looked good enough for the part, so why not. It just humored Changkyun how he went from disliking this man to wanting to take a picture of him now. 

Hyungwon stopped writing, looking up at Changkyun, who was now visibly blushing. 

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to make it weird and what you work." Changkyun managed to get out, putting a piece of his hair behind his ear, "You just look so nice when you're focused and stuff..." 

Hyungwon chuckled, "Well that's very nice of you, but don't you think it's kinda creepy to watch me work?" 

Changkyun's eyes widened as he rolled his eyes. "Wow okay, solid burn sir." 

"Hyungwon." 

"Hyungwon-- _sir_." Changkyun slurred, then snickered lightly. Something about his cute little snicker made Hyungwon loosen up a little bit as he chuckled with the blonde boy. 

He set his pen to the side, crossing his arms. "Say, I never caught  _your_ name." 

"That's because I never threw it." Changkyun replied, but it sounded more like a shot back rather than him just causally replying in return. 

The white haired man whistled, "Woooow okay. Solid burn returned?" 

Changkyun just snickered in response and so did Hyungwon. Guess Changkyun could finally loosen up a little bit more because Hyungwon actually seemed like a nice guy. Maybe he wasn't some undercover dude who was trying to kidnap him and sell him on the black market, he was genuinely a nice fellow. 

It was pretty refreshing.

"So, Mr. Hyungwon-" 

"What is up with you addressing me so formally?" Hyungwon chuckled, "I'm only 26 years old and I'm pretty sure I'm as old as you by at least about 3 or 4 years." 

"Well you're still my elder because I'm 23, but okay." Changkyun replied, "Anyways, are you like some kind of model or something?" 

Hyungwon's eyebrows went up, "No. That's very interesting of you to say though, I don't usually get that a lot. People usually say I remind them of someone's manager or whatnot." 

"Well you look like some kind of turtleneck model!" Changkyun exclaimed. 

" _Turtleneck model_?" Hyungwon repeated as Changkyun just causally nodded. "Is that even a thing?" 

"Hell yeah! Do you know the social media app called Tumblr--well I mean it's kinda irrelevant now but it is literally filled with all kinds of turtleneck models and such. Like, the people who make vintage aesthetic themes and shit or like how Ariana Grande has all these posts and it looks like the picture was taken by a Polaroid." 

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, "That's interesting. So basically photos with some kind of weird effect that makes it look like it was taken with a camera that takes frame pictures?" 

Changkyun looked down, then furrowed his eyebrows. "Well when you put it like that you make it sound fucking stupid." 

"No no no! I didn't mean too, I was just asking. I didn't mean to put down your idea, that actually sounds really nice. However, I actually do have a big project I am working on on my own. But I can't ever get to it because I'm always worried about my client." 

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "So you  _work_ for a model." 

Hyungwon nodded. "Yeah, sadly. But I'm better off backstage than being a visual anyways, my client is really really good-looking, you've probably heard of him before, I mean how could you not, he's like the guy everyone ever talks about on Twitter and shit." 

"Well, I'm not really on social media as much." Changkyun replied lowly, "I mean, it kinda brings back bad memories that I really don't like looking back at." 

Hyungwon watched as Changkyun fiddled with his fingers and looked out the window, seeing the puffy clouds and the sun as it started to set down. He looked like he had so many things going through his head all at once but he never had enough time to get it all out. All his life he was just forced to keep it all locked inside, never really let it out to anyone because they didn't understand him. 

Hyungwon wanted to be that person he could not be afraid to tell those problems out too. He may have just met him, but he felt like they really had a shit ton of stuff in common, especially with being underestimated and misunderstood. And Changkyun was such an interesting boy, who didn't even know who Hyungwon was like any other person would--or wouldn't, not really any surprise there. 

But Changkyun just seemed different, and he wanted to explore that. 

"You seem so troubled." Hyungwon said softly. 

Changkyun looked down a little bit, still facing the window. "Ahhh, my life's pretty complicated, but only because I make it that way." 

"You should let loose though, building up stress does you no good at all." Hyungwon replied as he reached for Changkyun's hands. The smaller boy was taken by surprise at first, but then he turned from the window and faced him directly. 

Hyungwon continued, "Look, I'll speak from experience. As a manager and someone who's actually trying to still look for himself and his purpose in this world, it's pretty hard. And adding more things to be stressed about on your list does nothing but hold you down. It makes you seem like you're losing yourself the more you do that, and you never get a chance to breathe from all that stress. Sometimes it's best to just let it all loose and just enjoy yourself, take a break, get it all out, relax." 

Changkyun looked over at him with big eyes. "You really think that'll make me feel better? If I just let loose and try to enjoy this trip?" 

Hyungwon nodded, holding his hands tighter. "You'll see how much better it makes you feel." 

Changkyun started to smile a little bit, then his eyes directed out the window and he saw Singapore from outside his window. 

It was absolutely  _beautiful_. There was this large building that just stood tall and high, and the city lights made it look all like it was a beautiful dream. That's what Changkyun felt like he was in, a big ass dream where he boards first class with a nice, humble, good-looking guy and takes a trip to Singapore. The water fountain rose and he saw it get into some cool form. He also saw the many people performing and doing all kinds of weird shit that just looked cool. And the downtown area was filled with all kinds of fountains, big and beautiful ones. The area itself was lovely, it was like an Asian Las Vegas, but waaaaay bigger. 

"Ladies and gentlemen our plan will now be coming to a stop. Thank you so much for boarding with us on Parma Airlines." The pilot had said from the speakers. 

Hyungwon sighed as he let Changkyun's hands go, "Well, guess this is where we part ways Mr. No-Name-Kid." 

Changkyun snorted, "No name kid? Really?" 

"Well I don't know your name and I don't know what to call you." 

Changkyun sighed, "Because my name is very dangerous. It's the deadly sin of wrath in Korean."

Hyungwon blinked back for a second, then looked back up at the boy. " _Changkyun_?" 

The blonde boy nodded, "Wow, you pick up fast sir-" 

"Please." 

Changkyun giggled, "Hyungwon." 

"Oh wow you actually didn't say-" 

" _Sir_." 

There was a sudden silence, then the two of them just started laughing softly. Changkyun stood up, walking over the door, "Well guess I better go back to my friends because they're probably worried sick or wondering where I've been this whole time." 

Hyungwon stopped him for a second, something running on his mind. Changkyun looked over at him in confusion. 

"I think I have a proposition for you." 

- 

"Okay, but bread is a fucking living thing!" 

"You sound insane, bread is not a living thing because it has no organs." 

"Who says! You grow bread just like you grow your fucking plants--big bet, bread is a type of plant." 

"Bread is not a fucking plant. Wheat is technically a plant." 

"What the fuck are you guys even talking about." Jimin replied, cutting off the small argument between Youngjae and Jaebum. 

Mullet boy cleared his throat, "I'm just saying that since plants are basically living things, bread counts as a living thing as well! Wheat is a plant, plants live, boom we're basically eating something alive." 

The chubby strawberry blonde haired boy became highly irritated, "No you fucking retard, that's not how the world works. Wheat isn't a plant-" 

"Then what is it? Don't say it's a grain because I know damn well it isn't!" 

"It is a grain! And that's what the fuck you use in bread, cereal, you know anything that contains dairy and  _wheat_." Youngjae snapped. 

Jaebum rolled his eyes, "Whatever, you still didn't prove my point that wheat isn't a plant when it is! Plants live, boom, so does bread." 

Jimin raised an eyebrow. "Jaebum, everything we eat is a living thing." 

"THANK YOU JIMIN!" Youngjae exclaimed. "See, she's fucking smart unlike your dumbass!" 

The boys continued going back and forth as Jooheon walked up to Jimin, raising an confused eyebrow. "What's going on with them?" 

Jimin sighed, "They're getting this bread." 

"What?" Jooheon was even more confused now. 

"Don't ask." Jimin finally said and Jooheon just let it go because the whole thing was just entirely fucking confusing as shit. 

Then Jimin looked around the airport, "Wow, I'm guessing Kyun went to go take a wazz." 

Jooheon nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "I umm....I actually lost him." 

Jimin's eyes became big as she snapped her head back at Jooheon, "Jesus fucking christ, what do you mean you lost Kyun?" 

"I mean I  _lost_ Kyun." Jooheon repeated, "He was gonna sit in the window seat but I told him to move and put our bags up in the carrier, then he said he was going to the bathroom last time I checked and he never fucking came back." 

The maroon haired female just shook her head. "You two I swear, I just pray to God I don't get stuck here because of you guys." 

Jooheon tsked, then looked around and kept looking until his eyes caught something. A familiar blonde boy walking out of the special first class section of the airport, talking with a very familiar, hella good-looking son of a bitch with pretty white hair looking like the nicest bad boy he's ever seen. Jimin was talking amongst herself, then she caught it too. Eventually almost everyone was staring at the two as they walked out together, laughing and holding hands like they were buddies. 

Jimin blinked back, "I-is that Changkyun w-with Manager Chae Hyungwon?" 

Changkyun and Hyungwon walked up closer to Jooheon and Jimin, and he noticed as soon as he saw the looks on their faces. 

As soon as he saw the looks on  _everyone's_ faces. 

"Holy shit, Changkyun sure didn't waste time to get boo'd up." Youngjae spat as Jaebum, Jooheon, and Jimin all nodded in agreement. 

"Hey guys!" Changkyun replied as he was finally closer to everyone. "How was the flight?" 

Jimin looked up at Hyungwon, then back at Changkyun. "I-I don't know! You tell us! Why are you locked arms with the famous Manager Chae Hyungwon?" 

"Oh please, just Hyungwon is fine." Hyungwon replied. Jimin looked up at him--no, it was more like he was stargazing him. 

Then she ran up to him, shaking his hand aggressive as hell, "H-HI! NICE TO MEET YOU MEET YOU HYUNGWON! It is such an honor to finally get to meet you in person, you have no idea!" 

Hyungwon chuckled lightly, "Wow all this attention in one day. I feel flattered." 

"I'm sorry you talked to my uncultured friend who has no prior knowledge and who doesn't even know who you are! I know you though, you're like the greatest manager ever like your brother is really honored to have you at his side!" 

"Oh don't be so-" 

"First of all bitch, I'm not uncultured you just stalk people too much." Changkyun intruded, then looked up at Hyungwon again, "Hyungwon these are my friends, Jimin and Jooheon." 

Youngjae raised his hand, "Me fucking too Changkyun!" 

Jaebum raised his hand as well, "Yeah, we're kinda stuck with you guys since we're all in a group together."

Changkyun looked at the two and raised an eyebrow. "Okay who the hell invited Bert and Ernie in our group? I thought Professor Suongmin said that we could pick who we wanted to be in our group." 

Both boys furrowed their eyebrows, looking hella offended. 

Jimin sighed, "Well while you were..." she looked up at Hyungwon, "...occupied, he told us our groups and the people included in it. It's me, you, Jooheon, Youngjae, and Jaebum and we're all group D." 

Changkyun sighed, "I see." 

Hyungwon heard his phone buzz and took a look at it to see that it was just a text message.

_YK: Did your plane land yet? Where r u??_

_We need you to hurry up and get to the studio right now_

He sighed as he put his phone in his pocket. "Well I'd love to stay and chat with you all but I actually have somewhere I need to be right now." Hyungwon replied to break the small silence.

Changkyun grabbed him by the hand before he could leave, "W-wait, seriously? You gotta work? You just got here and you're already on a heavy schedule?" 

Hyungwon smiled softly, "I'm always working. I mean you saw me filling out papers earlier on the plane." 

"But what about what you were saying about taking it easy?" 

"I only said that for you because you're so young and deserve to live life to the fullest." 

Jimin snapped, "Girl me too." 

Everyone looked at her, with some concern in there eyes as she just hid behind Jaebum. 

Changkyun looked back up at Hyungwon, "C'mon just take a break. Least for a little while?" 

He looked up at him with big eyes, standing on his tiptoes to get direct eye-contact with Hyungwon. But that was pretty hard when the guy himself was pretty damn taller than Changkyun himself. It didn't matter though, Changkyun gave him the small wolf baby eyes and everything. 

Hyungwon just smiled softly, "I got so much on my plate Changkyun, I'm sorry." 

Changkyun sighed in defeat as he slouched a bit. "Alright, whatever." 

Hyungwon watched as he poked his lip out, kicking some invisible ball or some shit. He thought it was cute, but it was like those Febreze commercials where you think something smells fine but everyone else thinks the complete opposite. Hyungwon found Changkyun's little show a bit adorable, while the others just- 

"This is so fucking sad." Youngjae replied to break the ice, "Someone go get Alexa so she can play despasito." 

"Oh! I just saw Alexa come out of Auntie Ann's, but what the hell do you need her to play despasito for?" Jaebum asked as Youngjae slapped his forehead in response. 

Hyungwon chuckled, "You have interesting friends." 

"They're more of my associates than my friends." Changkyun replied, looking over at Jaebum and Youngjae in disappointment. 

Hyungwon's phone went off again and he sighed, "I really gotta go though. But I promise when we meet again we can do something together." 

"Who says we'll meet again though?" Changkyun teased and Hyungwon chuckled in response.

He opened his arms out for a hug and Changkyun happily scooted over to him, giving him a small hug in return. It felt so warm and welcoming, Changkyun just wanted to melt in the boy's arms. He wasn't sure what was up with Hyungwon's welcoming aura, but there was something about him that made him a great guy. All that suspicion Changkyun had about him earlier kind vanished and he just kinda liked being around Hyungwon a lot more. 

It was almost like they were already close.

Too bad they weren't alone though, because Jimin was staring him down like a hawk and it ruined the moment. 

Changkyun pulled away, patting Hyungwon's chest. "You go off before that person who's texting you gets really pissed off." 

Hyungwon nodded, smiling warmly as he ran off. That smile was all Changkyun could remember, and it made him feel all kinds of warm. 

Jimin harshly cleared her throat and Changkyun turned his head to face her, glaring at her. 

"You ruined my moment asswipe." 

"Whatever! You got a  _WHOOOOOOOOOOLE_ lot to explain." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i added my two favorite babies from got7 ;)


	6. Chapter 6

"WHAT IN THE BLUE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HE INVITED YOU TO STAY IN FIRST CLASS WITH HIM?!" Jimin exclaimed on the bus. Changkyun, Jooheon, and Youngjae all shushed her, since people were giving her glares from in front. 

Especially Chanyeol, "Hey! It'd be best if you could like, shut the fuck up please thanks." 

Jimin would've said something back, but Changkyun shook his head, stopping her. 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm just.....in  _awe_ right now at the fact that  _The Manager Chae Hyungwon_ allowed you to stay in fucking first class with him without even getting upset or angry. Let you eat his food and just got close with your ass." 

Changkyun nodded, smiling a little bit. "I know.~ It was honestly so nice, he was so nice." 

"No, I'm just in awe that someone like  _you_ was able to even get close with him. I mean, no offense Changkyun, you've been hella up-guard ever since we were kids." Jimin replied, bluntly. 

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows. "Wow, that's fucking rude. I am not  _up-guard_." 

Then he looked around and saw the looks on Youngjae, Jimin, and Jooheon's faces. He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and pouting, "I'm  _not_ fucking assholes, stop looking at me like that." 

Youngjae raised an eyebrow, "I mean sometimes you can be. I remember in high school you didn't partner up with everyone because you thought they were all against you." 

"Or the time when you said no one could use your pencils because you said everyone was animals back in middle school. Oh--and don't even let me bring up the time some girl asked for your lunch and you damn-near body slammed her to the ground." 

"What about the time when you-" 

"OKAY! Jeez, I'm a kid with trust issues!" Changkyun exclaimed, shutting them all up. Jooheon scooted up to him, holding his arm and resting his head on his shoulder. 

"It's okay Kyun, we all care about you regardless." He replied and everyone hummed. 

Youngjae sighed, "I mean, I even knew you in middle school and we were neighbors but you never considered me a friend but it's cool." 

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "Youngjae you were only my friend because my apartment had WiFi." 

"Okay that was beforehand and we were Minecraft buddies. You and I also you to kick it at my dad's old bar all the time and then you just stopped for a while, what the hell?" Youngjae snapped, sounding a little taken back and offended. 

Changkyun sighed, "I'm sorry Youngjae." 

Guess he really never thought about all that stuff that happened between them, mainly because he was already going through so much already. His preteen years and teenage years wasn't exactly the  _greatest_ era of his life. He had to deal with living alone, and the traumatic experience of losing his mother. 

It was just a lot and the guy was just depressed like a whole bitch. They couldn't blame him, but he never told Youngjae about it because he never really thought he cared or ever wanted to really be his friend. Youngjae had been there for him though throughout middle school when Jooheon moved for a short amount of time and Jimin went to another school. 

So in a way, guess Youngjae did care? 

"I was going through a lot back then, y'know? I mean I was living alone my whole life so I thought that was a dead give away that I was some troubled kid." 

Youngjae blew a raspberry, "Yeah but you were pretty cool though. Just wish you weren't so jumpy about whether or not we were friends or not. Like what the hell happened in the middle of 7th grade?" 

Changkyun's memory flew back to 7th grade, when he was 12. It showed flashing lights, hospital lights, and blood everywhere, all over his wound. People were all surrounded by him, asking him if he was okay many times. But he really wasn't, especially when he looked over and saw his mother, holding his hand. 

Eyes closed. 

 _Dead_. 

"Changkyun!"

Changkyun blinked back and looked over at the worried look of Youngjae's face. 

"You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Youngjae replied, patting his shoulder. 

Changkyun shook his head, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Anyways, nothing happened I was just going through a lot...that's all." 

"Oh..." Youngjae let out lightly, and decided not to go any further seeing as Changkyun seemed to be too troubled to answer his question regardless.

But Jooheon looked over at him as he scooted over to the window, looking out of it. And he knew the boy wasn't fine, he knew that the memory flew back into his head as soon as Youngjae brought it back up. 

For the rest of the ride it was pretty silent as they drove to the hotel, which was peaceful for everyone since they're hotel was deep in downtown Singapore so it was gonna take a while. Youngjae had sat next to Jaebum and started arguing about.....potatoes? Jooheon was laying on Changkyun and the two of them slept peacefully next to the window. 

Jimin was sitting on her phone, just scrolling through it and seeing the many many posts on Twitter. Then her eyes had caught this one post, which was very weird because it the picture almost looked like it was a fansite picture of Changkyun and Hyungwon, holding on to each other and walking together in the airport. 

Then she realized,  _it was a fansite picture of Hyungwon and Changkyun_ , holding each other and walking together in the airport.

"Holy shit," She mouthed, then looked over and saw that Changkyun was still sleep. She turned back to her phone and clicked on the Hyungwon hashtag. When she did, there was literally  _pictures and pictures_ of Changkyun and Hyungwon together. 

Even small little comments like: 

_'omgoosh! manager chae has a bae??? 😱😱'_

_'So this is what happened when he was out in america for that business trip😍🤭😏'_

_'who's that boy?? he's so damn cute!'_

_'couple of the yeaar!!'_

_'this is so cute!! hyungwon got himself a lil boyfriend'_

_'is this what hyungwon's been so quiet about??? 😲🤔'_

Jimin was scrolling through, her eyes getting bigger and bigger the more she saw the pictures. It was good that AsiaWeekly didn't post anything about it, unless they did and she just hadn't found it yet.

"Hey Chim!" 

Jimin put her phone away quickly and saw Jaebum look over at her, sitting in his seat backwards to face her. "Okay hear me out, squirrels are the smartest animals on the planet." 

The maroon haired girl raised an eyebrow, "What?" 

Youngjae turned around the face her as well, "Please tell him that is false. Squirrels are fucking retarded and are at the bottom of the damn food chain. I mean--they're the main ones dying in the first place besides deer." 

"Well actually, deer are pretty smart Youngjae."  Jimin replied back.

"Not exactly, they can't be downright stupid sometimes." Jaebum added. 

Youngjae narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Gee Jaebum, you seem to know a lot about dumb animals, considering you are one!" 

The silver haired mullet boy frowned. "I'm not dumb! And I'm not an animal! I think you're mixing up mammals and animals because they aren't the same thing." 

"Are. You. Fucking. STUPID! Mammals are a type of animal dumbass!" 

Jimin just pulled her phone out and continued looking through the posts, still amazed with what she was seeing. 

She sighed, "I sure hope Hyungwon's image doesn't get screwed up for all this publicity." 

"What'd you say about Hyungwon?" Jimin's ears popped up and she looked over at Changkyun, who was now fully awake--or well, lowkey anyway.  

"Um--I said nothing about him. I was just uh....checking out Twitter and I saw this one fan saying some fake shit about him having umm..." Jimin had to think for a moment, then something finally came up, "....stinky breath." 

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "Stinky feet?" 

Jimin nodded in response. "Yeah and it's umm....pretty viral right now so I'm just hoping that Hyungwon doesn't have to worry about getting fired anyways. Y'know since the model he manages is pretty strict about his image." 

"Oh, damn." Changkyun replied, then scooted up closer towards the aisle to hear a lot better. "Jimin I meant to ask you this too, since you're so good with social media and I have no idea what the hell goes on there. Nor do I ever wanna affiliate myself with that bullshit."  

Jimin scooted to the empty seat that made her closer to the aisle and Changkyun, "Oh Changkyun you should know by now I'm like the internet expert. I know what goes down and around." 

"So um, who exactly does Hyungwon manage?" 

Jimin's eyes widened. "Oh Jesus baby what?" 

"Who does he manage? Like what model does he manage?" Changkyun asked again, in a lower tone. 

"Oh my God, you're kidding." Jimin replied, chuckling. But she saw the serious look on Changkyun's face and her laugh halted. "Baby boy, I need to get you educated really quick." 

She ran in the back to where Changkyun was sitting, which was some weird three seat spot since it was the back of the bus. But it was lowkey more comfortable in the back because it just looked like a really narrow bed was in the back. Then she pulled out her phone, going to what looked like to be her blog page. 

"Okay, so we're in Singapore which is like one of the biggest areas throughout the world. There are many _many_ models who's businesses land here but they only come around from time to time. Most of the models are under the Parma Heights Atlantic Studio, which is like the biggest modeling industry in the world, ran by CEO Lee Suomi." She started to say, pulling up a picture of this well-defined female, with long red hair and she looked like she was in her late thirties, but she still looked pretty good. She was dressed in this weird animal fashion, leopard fashion Changkyun assumed. 

Jimin continued, "Under her company, she has about 13 models. All of them are big balling man. Especially Lee Taeyong, who works for Manager Watanabe Rui, daughter of Lee Suomi. And Kim Taehyung who's managed by Kim Seokjin." 

"Okay that's all nice and shit but who does Hyungwon work for?" Changkyun grumbled, sounds hella impatient. 

Jimin rolled her eyes, "Manager Chae Hyungwon is one of the most high-classed, most achieved managers because he works for one of the greatest, hottest, sexiest models-" 

"Jimin, just say the name already." 

"He works for Lee Hoseok, or as we call him, Wonho. He is the finest man in all of Parma and he's really helped with promoting them since he was the one who started it all." Jimin replied, showing Changkyun pictures of the man she was describing. "He's gotten like so many awards and he's just....so talented. Literally Changkyun, he can do anything." 

"Oh my god are you talking about Wonho?" Someone said from behind. 

Both Changkyun and Jimin looked over to see Youngjae, coming in between them both. 

Jimin huffed, "Yes I'm talking about Wonho. How'd you guess?" 

"Dunno, I just recognized the ass kissing from anyone and no one does it better than you." 

"Whatever Youngjae. You're just mad because you're not Wonho and you can't do  _everything_." 

"He doesn't look all that great." Changkyun spat out. 

Jimin's eyes became as big as fucking saucers, "WHAT?!" 

Soon as she exclaimed, everyone on the bus looked back at her in confusion, as well as frustration. Especially Minhyuk, who looked back at all three of them in concern. Jooheon eventually woke up too, and he looked over and saw Jimin nearly ready to strangle the life out of Changkyun. 

Or she was kinda prepared to do so.

She just shook Changkyun by his shoulders, "MAN I SWEAR CHANGKYUN I AM SO READY TO FIGHT YOU TODAY!" 

The blonde boy just pushed her off softly, then tried to calm her down. Jooheon scooted over to them, looking at Jimin with this concerned look on his face. 

"Jimin please, you've been trying to kill Changkyun since this trip started. Let's let the boy live for once." He replied softly, and Changkyun nodded in response. 

The cool cooled down, but her glare still stood. "JOOHEON, he insulted my fave model--tell him he did a bad thing." 

Jooheon looked over at Changkyun with a look of confusion. "Uhm...you've done a bad thing?" 

"No! Say it like you mean it!" Jimin exclaimed. 

"Jimin look I'm sorry I insulted your favorite idol but it's true. He doesn't look like he's all that great or all you make him out to be. If anything, he looks like the biggest narcissistic asshole I've ever seen." 

Jimin gasped again, and she was gonna punch him but she ended up punching Jaebum when he scooted over to their side. Jimin gasped, Changkyun laughed loudly, Jooheon just sighed and Youngjae shook his head. 

"He had it coming to him after all the headassery he's been saying this whole time." Youngjae replied. 

The bus finally stopped, and all the students rushed over to the windows, getting a look at the five-star hotel that was before them all. It was pretty tall, 10 feet tall, and it was so beautiful with the open plaza showing all the stores around it. It was basically a resort with parks, except instead of just parks it was stores as well. 

Professor Suongmin picked up the mic as he started to speak, "Welcome everyone to Parma Heights Resort. This is where we will be staying for the next three weeks, so I hope you all enjoy your stay and get as comfortable as possible. You are to grab your bags, and then on your papers that I gave to you this morning it will have your hotel room. You'll tell the lady your room number and you'll get your key and head up." 

Changkyun looked around for paper, then he saw that he put it in his bag and he sighed in relief. 

Jooheon chuckled, "You thought that you forgot about it?" 

"No, well I thought I lost it or left it in Seoul." 

"Yeah, I figured you'd just leave it lying around so I helped you out and stuffed it in your bag." 

Changkyun looked over at him with puppy-eyes. "Jooheon I really love you. You're a real queen." 

Jooheon furrowed his eyebrows, "I can tell you were trying so hard not to say queer. Fucking bitch." 

"You know me so well." Changkyun snickered. 

They zoned back into what Professor Suongmin was saying, "Now you all are free to do whatever tonight but tomorrow morning we are all meaning in the corridor at 8AM so we can start doing our activities." 

Changkyun was the first to groan. 

Jimin snickered, "You hear that Lim. That means no going to sleep at 3AM in the fucking morning." 

"You better hope that whoever your roommate is, they'll wake you up like I do." Jooheon added. Changkyun just rolled his eyes in response. 

As soon as Professor Suongmin was finished, everyone got off the bus immediately and rushed to the resort to go get their hotel room keys. Almost everyone was able to get in with no trouble, already knowing their room number by heart. 

Changkyun immediately looked at his and panicked. "I'm on the 15th floor?" 

Jooheon perked up, "Oh that's cool you're a floor below me! I'm on the 16th floor. Which is like 3 floors away from the penthouse." 

"Nonsense, I'm on the 17th floor, which is pretty close to the penthouse." Jimin added, giggling happily. Jooheon just blew a raspberry, "Okay whatever you can be near the penthouse I'm just glad I get to have a good view and I'm far away from-" 

"Holy shit I'm on the 16th floor." They all heard Minhyuk say from afar. 

Jooheon's whole face paled. "Are you fucking serious-" 

"Jooheon, don't even let it get to you buddy okay? You're here to have fun and move on and not even think about bothering Minhyuk. Don't even look at him." 

The red headed boy cooled down, taking several breaths and then he smiled calmly at Jimin, "Thanks Chim." 

She smiled, "No prob. Now Changkyun why do you look like your about to piss your pants, your floor isn't that high." 

Changkyun gave her a nervous glare, "There is a total of 21 floors in this whole building. Floor 15 is only 6 floors away from that penthouse floor--and it's hella  _high_. You guys know I don't even fuck around with high floors." 

"Don't be a pussy-boy Changkyun." Jaebum said from afar as he and Youngjae walked up to all of them. "I'm on the 18th floor, which isn't all that bad." 

"I-I'm sorry, ISN'T ALL THAT BAD?! What if there's a fucking fire and you gotta get out the building but all your exits are blocked?! Your only way to go is out the balcony and jump--but wait, you can't because you're 10 feet off the fucking ground." 

"Changkyun will you calm the fuck down." Youngjae replied, holding the boy by his shoulders. "Nothing like that is ever gonna happen, and it's pretty rare because all the times we've been here, we've never had that problem. So calm your tits." 

The boy sighed, not even calming down in the slightest. 

Youngjae went on, "Hey big baby I'm on the 15th floor too. So if you get scared you can come crash with me." 

Changkyun looked over at him and gave him a small smile. "Thanks Youngjae." 

**-**

It took Changkyun a long while, but he finally managed to get his room key and head upstairs with the whole crew. He was kinda nervous the whole time because he was afraid of the whole, being 6 floors away from the top floor, so he just held on to Jooheon the whole time. 

Even ignoring Chanyeol's little  _gays_ chants. 

They reached the 15th floor and Changkyun sighed, gripping Jooheon a little tighter. 

Jooheon looked down at him, giggling. "Changkyun man, you gotta go. You're even worse than me when we go to our classes and we gotta separate." 

Jimin raised an eyebrow, "No, you're just as bad." 

"Okay Jimin this isn't about me, this is about Changkyun." Jooheon argued back and Jimin giggled. 

"You're literally the most whiny and clingiest person I know. It's pretty rare to ever see Changkyun act like this." 

Jooheon blew a raspberry. "Yeah no, he's just stubborn and doesn't show public affection unless he's shaken up, or bratty, or in this case, scared." Jooheon replied lowly, "Like c'mon, you remember the Christmas Party freshman year." 

"Yeah, I couldn't tell who was up under you the most, Changkyun or Minhyuk." Jimin replied back, chuckling lightly as Jooheon just rolled his eyes and looked the other way.

"I wish you'd stop bringing that night up." 

"Oh but it's too good  _not_ to remember." 

Changkyun wasn't making any moves to let go though, he just held on tighter. Youngjae walked up to him, holding out his arm. Changkyun looked at him confusingly at first, then understood his gesture and grabbed on to his arm, walking out the elevator. 

They walked down the hall and saw everyone else chilling and walking into their rooms, minding their own business and basically planning on going out to some parties around this time. Some guy even said that Chanyeol was hosting a party in his dorm which was in a big penthouse room. 

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "A party? But didn't we just get here?" 

"Yeah," Youngjae sighed, "But Chanyeol is always hosting parties when we get here. You know he's like a DJ and shit so parties are kinda his thing." 

"Wow, and Professor Suongmin allows them?" 

"Pretty much." 

The boys came to a sudden stop and Changkyun grew confused. It wasn't his room since he had room 1518, and the door they walked up to was room 1508. 

"Welp, here's my room. I'm gonna head in and clock out Changkyun." Youngjae said, taking his bags and walking into the room which was already open. 

Changkyun looked at him worryingly, "C'mon Youngjae, can't you just walk me to my room?" 

"Changkyun, you're a grown ass man. You'll be fine." Changkyun heard someone say from the bathroom. It was Bambam, his hair all wrapped in a white towel and he had a robe on, crossing his arms as he looked over at Changkyun. 

The blonde boy furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh look, it's Bambi." 

Bambam glared at him, "Excuse me pussyboy, that's not my name." 

"I know, it kinda fits though because--I mean look at the way you're dressed. You look like every single mother in every Lifetime movie and it's really sad. You must be sad because you and Yugyeom aren't sharing a room-" 

"Ok, you can actually fuck off!" Bambam exclaimed, slamming the door right in the boy's face. Changkyun giggled lightly then took a deep breath and started to walk down the hall to his room. 

He started to get the hang of being up so high, seeing as he wasn't even thinking about it so it was way easier. I mean, he's already been out of his comfort zone once for being on the airplane with Hyungwon, who apparently is tough shit and probably the most famous manager in Parma--whatever it's called Atlantic. 

It still made Changkyun wonder though, because he was so much more fit to be a model than some manager off on the sidelines. 

Hyungwon honestly had so much potential and the only one who told him that was Changkyun. But Changkyun was a photographer, and just getting the urge to wanna draw Hyungwon because he was so handsome said something to him. And it wasn't like his model was all that, I mean don't get Changkyun wrong, the guy was great but he wasn't really worthy. 

Guess people in the famous world really do sleep on the people capable of becoming big time famous. He only knew that much because all the people that slept on his mother and her original music. And no one really never appreciated how much the music she made and produced was special until she died. 

Thinking about that just pissed Changkyun off. 

He saw his mother in Hyungwon, which is probably what led to him walking over to him and apologizing. He was such a precious soul who deserved recognition, and stop having the people he worked for sleep on him like he's only there for decoration and just to work, work,  _work_. 

Like seriously, was that too much to ask for? 

Stop taking the talented and kind-hearted people for granted. 

Changkyun walked up to his room finally and he was gonna unlock it. Until he felt his pants and realized his keys weren't there. 

Then shit really hit when he realized his key was still with  _Jooheon_. 

"Just great, how the hell am I gonna get in my room now." He replied to himself, sighing.

I mean, he could just ask Jooheon for his key or text him and tell him to bring them when they all meet up somewhere, which he was pretty sure they were going to meet up somewhere. Jimin insisted that they do anyways, so that was a definite yeah. But Changkyun need to put his bags up, and there was no way of getting in.

So he decided to do the most civilized thing. 

"Hey!" He exclaimed as he knocked-- _banged_ on the door, "Open up roomie! It's me, your roommate." 

He waited a while for the door to open, and it reveal a boy who was about Changkyun's height, with brown hair and glasses. 

"Changkyun?" He replied with a raised brow. 

"Hey Jungkook! We're partners again, isn't that swell!" Changkyun perked up, "The babies of the class back to back again. It's like summer camp all over again!" 

Jungkook gave him an unconvinced glare, "And for fucksake, I feel like I always get stuck with you for some apparent reason." 

"Oh well, guess you could say it's  _destinnny.~"_

"If you fucking sing that song from summer camp I will fold your ass." Jungkook snapped. 

Changkyun nodded, then pushed past Jungkook a little bit to come into their room. It was really nice and it looked like your average hotel room. Two big ass queen sized beds, one bathroom, which was pretty big, a nice balcony, TV, pretty much everything you would need. 

There was also a small cooler beside the dresser, so I guess a bonus? 

Changkyun was in awe as he walked in, completely amazed at what he was seeing pretty much. He hasn't been in a hotel in ages and it felt nice to come into one which would make you feel grand. 

Make you feel loved like it's supposed to.

He brought his bags over to the bed, which was close to the balcony and plopped on the bed, sighing in relief. The bed was so soft, it felt like you were laying on clouds. 

"I haven't been to a hotel in forever. I love how they make you feel like you're at home." 

He heard Jungkook snicker, "Yeah. Supposively it's like that sometimes when you go to a 5-star hotel." 

"Well cut me some slack Jungkook, I've never been to this whole Singapore trip before and I'm starting to see why Jimin likes it so much and why Jooheon begs me to go. It's hella amazing." 

"How come you've never came then? You guys literally stay stalked up on those summer classes like their fun, I know they're not." 

Changkyun grumbled, "No their not. Not one bit. But I guess it's just me being so closed out and-" 

"Up-guard?" Jungkook added and Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're not the first to tell my I'm up-guard, which I'm  _not_." He argued. 

Jungkook snickered, "It's okay I'm usually the same way. This is my second time coming though because my friend Hoseok convinced me to come." 

"Jung Hoseok?" Changkyun said and Jungkook nodded, "We kinda go waaaay back. We're both in the music major and we make music together."

Changkyun awed at that then looked over and saw his phone buzz.  

**_[Jooheony]:_ **

_Hey Changkyun! when ur done unpacking meet us at starbucks_

The text made the blonde boy smile a little bit as he sat his phone down. 

Then he looked over at Jungkook, "Hey, you wanna come hang out with me and friends for a sec?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this book gives me so many good vibes like--newton is always playing when i update this fic ;-;   
> also idk if u guys will be able to see the emojis i put in this but yk go off lmao


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sWEAR THIS ISNT A HYUNGKYUN FIC YOU GUYS WILL GET YOUR WONKYUN

"Selena Gomez is _the_ worse ex-Disney star out there. All she did was shit out Wizards of Waverly Place, pop in some random ass Disney movies, and made some uncatchy corny ass songs." Youngjae argued and everyone nodded in response.

"If you ask me, Demi Lovato is the best ex-Disney star. She didn't do much, but she did at the same time. She's the most relevant too, the one who's proud about her body and out there enjoying being bisexual."

"Yeah, I mean everyone else is fucked up. Zac is pretty high on steroids, Miley is fucking insane, shit who the hell knows what's going on with Bella Throne anymore."

"They're all fucking crazy nowadays. But hey, Nickelodeon stars aren't any better." Jooheon replied and everyone at the table was ready to respond with all kinds of tea.

Changkyun and Jungkook walked into Starbucks, which didn't even look small like it did from the outside, but it looked so _grand_. The walls were wooden and gold, fucking _gold_ , and the tables were so chill, and so comfortable. It was like a library with coffee and meant for all kinds of young adults. Changkyun literally wanted to melt in his spot because this literally looked like his home away from home.

It looked so _comfy._

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE SO GRAND HERE?!" He exclaimed, very loudly at that. Jungkook looked over at him in concern, but just shrugged his shoulders and didn't even wanna proceed on asking what was up with him.

The two walked over to the booth where their friends were--or well, Changkyun's friends?

They were Jungkook's friends too....or well least he knew two of them.

"Hey guys!" Changkyun perked up and the gang turned to him, greeting him with warm welcomes. Then they looked over at Jungkook and waved at him too.

He gave a small little wave, "Um hi...I only know like, 3 of you guys oops."

"Jungkook you obviously know me! We have the same major!" Jooheon replied, getting up to do some cool little handshake with the both. He just giggled lightly and then saw Youngjae and Jaebum run up to him, hugging him tightly.

From the corner of his eye he even saw Jimin waving to him, "Heyoo Kookie, I see you're finally out your shell from last year."

He nodded, "Well um sorta. I'm kinda bummed we didn't get to bunk this year though Jimin."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow. "Holy shit wait, you guys bunked up last year?"

"Yeah! He was the best roommate ever, like better than my first one from the first time and second time I came! Honestly we told so much tea to each other, like how he has this thing for Hoseok-"

"I don't like Hoseok!" Jungkook exclaimed softly, "He's just really nice. And cuuuute-"

"And really touchy." Jaebum spat. Jungkook glared at him, to shut him up.

"He's not too touchy, he's just an enthusiastic kinda guy." Jungkook replied lowly, "I actually was hoping to bunk with him this year and bring back to when we first met which was my sophomore year of college. But I was kinda unlucky with that wish."

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, "Damn Jungkook sorry for the disappointment."

Jungkook waved his hand at that, "No no, I'm not mad at you Kyun it's cool. I mean the partners weren't assigned that year because Professor Suongmin actually was comfortable with us picking out own roommates and well there was no one else so we just bunked with each other."

Jooheon's eyes widened. 'W-wait, you guys could pick your roommates?"

Jimin, Jungkook, Jaebum, and Youngjae all nodded in response.

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "Well what changed?"

They all looked at Jooheon and Changkyun then at each other, then right back at them. Jooheon and Changkyun just became even ore confused as they kept looking at each other as if they didn't wanna say anything.

Then Jaebum said it, "Chanyeol decided to bunk with Jennie and.....well....you do the math."

Jooheon and Changkyun slowly made gagging noises.

Jimin nodded, "Anyways boys you two should sit down! C'mon, the gang has most definitely gotten bigger since the last two years and I enjoy this very very much!"

Jungkook and Changkyun took their seats, Changkyun sitting on the end seat right next to Jooheon, and Jungkook sitting in between Jaebum and Jimin.

The group literally talked for endless hours, just kicking it as if they were all close relatives who hadn't seen each other in years. It was like a family reunion and it was so nice, literally everyone laughed at Changkyun's bath soap joke that he made about Bambam. It felt so nice to have this much warmness and attention, and Changkyun didn't wanna be gay and cliche, but it really was nice.

See, his whole life, he never really was interested in having a big group of friends. Only because, he saw the movies, and he saw from his mother's perspective when she lost a whole bunch of people who she believed were her friends.

Changkyun didn't wanna be too miserable, so to the best of his ability he just dodged the idea of having a big group of friends. Seeing as the last big group of friends he had kinda broke up a little after Jooheon and Minhyuk broke up. Then it was back to the disappointment and slowly judging people, and basically just trying to survive High School.

But talking to all these people, even though he knew Jimin and Jooheon from childhood, it felt so nice. I mean, he knew he would be close with Youngjae, Jaebum, and Jungkook at some point in his life, even though he already was basically.

Youngjae was his neighbor in during Middle School.

Jungkook and him went both had to study for the exam re-takes each year for ditching class to catch up on Fortine, Mortal Kombat, Halo Reach, and Final Fantasy.

And Jaebum, who was the mailboy of the college who he just randomly got close with out of nowhere. I mean, he was pretty friendly as it was and he just kinda grew on to Changkyun.

They were just nice people who Changkyun kinda underestimated in a way and never knew that they were just like him. But now that the years have passed he really enjoyed their company and now we're here.

Laughing his ass off at Jungkook saying that the American student named Lance looked like pickle rick.

Yeah, it felt nice.

"What in the world is this?" Jimin replied looking at the post Jungkook was sharing with the table.

"Apparently it's that Minji girl. You know the really really _super_ bouchée lower classman who's really popular and friends with Jennie." Jungkook replied. Changkyun was just in awe at how he knew so much. "She's literally trying to be with every guy in the entire college campus at this point."

"Damn, you sure do know your shit Jungkook." Changkyun replied, giggling. The boy with the round glasses just shrugged his shoulders

"Ew, I know of her. She's the one with the foot fetish problem that Sehun was talking about the other day." Jaebum replied, trying not to gag.

Jimin shook her head in disappointment. "Jesus christ, and for some reason Jennie still has a hold on her. I tried telling her so many times that girl is a lost cause."

"Hey c'mon now guys, have some faith." Jooheon replied.

"She's 22, young, dumb, and broke but you don't hear me complaining." Jimin snapped and the whole table was booming with all kinds of laughter.

"Well guys I'm gonna go ahead and get myself a frappé, I've been dying for a banana nut one for about a minute." Jungkook replied, running towards the long line. Everyone waved to him as he ran off, then went back to talking about lots of random stuff.

Changkyun was laughing along too, until he turned around and saw a familiar someone.

Soon as they walked in, he felt like his whole world stop. It was as if he was in one of those cliche dramas where the girl sees the popular guy she's never gonna be with.

Yeah, Changkyun was looking over at Hyungwon as he walked in, same black jeans, same turtleneck, same leather jacket, pretty white hair. He was in the middle of a call, but that smile, _oh man_ , that smile made Changkyun's heart soar off. He felt himself singing any gay ass High School Musical song as he walked up to him, and Hyungwon would just twirl him, bend him down, and kiss his soft little lips.

He didn't even know that he was staring for so damn long, so long that he ignored Jooheon calling his name about ten times.

"STOP THINKING ABOUT HYUNGWON! YOU FUCKING GUS!"

Changkyun panicked, closing his eyes shut, "I-I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT HYUNGWON!"

He opened his eyes and saw the confusing looks on everyone's faces. Most definitely Jooheon's as he raised a very concerned eyebrow.

"Um, Changkyun what?"

"What? You said to stop thinking about Hyungwon-"

"No, I was asking you if could turn around and play uno with us my guy. Jaebum brought his cards and I wanted to give it a go since it's been a while since we've all played in a big group together."

Changkyun let out a small _oh_.

Jimin looked over in Changkyun's direction to see what he was looking over at, or rather, _who_ he was looking at and smirked.

"I see, pretty Manager Hyungwon came walking in and all of a sudden Sweetener by Ariana Grande was blasting in your fucking head."

Changkyun blushed as he sunk back down in his seat. "Wh-whatever! Don't worry about Hyungwon or anything, I don't wanna make a big deal or nothing—like it's not like we're friends or anything he just let me sit in first class with him—like it's whatever, he's cute or whatever."

But he knew damn well it wasn't just _whatever_. All he could do was think about seeing the guy's face and how he looked like he was on top of things. Only song playing through Changkyun's mind was just a snippet of Ariana Grande's Everything.

Because, _why oh why does God keep bring me back to you?_

Yeah no, he was working Changkyun. Leave him alone, although Changkyun wished he was a _thing_ that Hyungwon was on top of-

"Changkyun-"

"I'M GETTING COFFEE!" Changkyun exclaimed as he suddenly stood up.

Jooheon furrowed his eyebrows, "Changkyun you hate coffee."

"Well today I just really really _really_ love it and I'm all about trying new things! Like hey, Jungkook is still in line—oh my gosh! Guess I'll go see how he's doing in line just to, you know, be a good friend!"

Before Jooheon could argue back, Changkyun had already dashed off.

Jooheon grumbled, "Yeah right. Not trying to be public my fucking ass."

"Hey Jooheon don't be such a prude, I mean we told Changkyun to hook up with someone and just his luck it happens to be a famous manager who manages the most famous guy in all of Asia." Jimin replied, starting the game by putting down a red card.

Jooheon just turned around, setting down his card. "I know that but that was quick and shit you know. I thought Changkyun would kinda bail lowkey and just make this trip all about us as friends getting closer together since it's been a while since we've all been out like this together."

"Yeah I know," Jimin said, putting down a draw 4 card for Youngjae, who mumbled something under his breath. "But it's been so long since Changkyun has ever even looked at a guy. Maybe now this will change his whole perspective of the world and open up after all those years of deep depression."

Youngjae nodded, putting down a yellow 3, "I mean I never knew why Changkyun was so down all the time, but for what it's worth, I'm just so happy seeing him all happy. Like this is literally the first time I've seen him laugh so hard in _months_ man. Maybe he needed this trip more than anyone."

"We all did to be honest, and Jooheon I'd advise you not to be so skeptical about Kyun's love life," Jimin replied as she placed a cancel card on Jooheon. He looked up at her, "You did the same thing when he was dating Jackson. Gave him all those precautions and never allowed him to just date in his on accord. That's suffocating baby, he ain't a baby no more."

"Yeah, it's like he's your baby egg and you're the bird." Jaebum added, as he picked up the 4 cards he needs to pick up, "You literally sit on him you suffocator."

Jooheon furrowed his eyebrows at that, "I do _not_ sit on him and I'm not a suffocator!"

"Well let your baby egg go and be hatched. Free into the real world." Jaebum replied, while doing this movement with his whole body like a wave.

Youngjae just looked over at him in disgust, but also finally getting uno. "You sound like a fucking hippie and I think you need to stop talking to Yoongi. He keeps giving you that shit that's messing with your head."

"Okay but edibles aren't messing with my head. They release all the negative energy and soothe my entire body and universe. It's just-"

"You sound like a whole ass hippie Jaebum, I'm sorry." Jimin replied, cutting him off. And Jooheon nodded in response. The silver haired boy just sighed, continuing to play.

"Anyways," Jimin replied as she pulled out her phone, "It's not like they have to hide it anymore. They're already public, like you guys should see my Twitter right now."

Everyone sat down their cards and looked at the posts. It was crazy because the pictures were literally _all over the place_ which meant Idol Weekly had posted something—no, it meant any international article posted something about it. Which meant celebrities knew about it.

But the only person who didn't know about it, was Changkyun.

"Holy shit, who took this picture?" Youngjae asked.

Jimin just shrugged, "Who knows? It was probably just some fansite but she got the details on Hyungwon's face which is bad for him because this could get even more popular than ever."

"Or—this could get bad for Changkyun because he's not even supposed to be with him!" Jooheon exclaimed.

"It honestly could go both ways," Youngjae started to say, "Hyungwon's image will be ruined, meaning Parma could be asking all kinds of questions or get dirt because they'll think Hyungwon is dating a non-rich person. Or Changkyun could be bombarded with paparazzi, questions, cameras. They literally won't leave him alone as soon as they find out who he is and where he is currently."

Jooheon's face paled as he slowly looked over at Jimin. It was like they were reading minds almost, because _cameras_ and _questions_ where two things that Changkyun could definitely _not_ handle at once.

Because being asked all that shit will most likely trigger his anxiety and bring back memories to when his mother died and all paparazzi did was shove questions down his throat nonstop. All that pressure, Jooheon knew that he couldn't handle it, especially not after what he's been through his whole life.

This also meant that everyone was going to find out who he _really_ was. _Lim-Parker Daniel Changkyun, son of big time famous, Cythina Parker._ And he hid his identity so very well, it would be a shame if it all just came down at once and he'd be exposed, all over _again_.

"Jooheon," Jimin called out, pulling the red head out his thoughts, "I know what you're thinking and it's not gonna be like that. Trust me, Changkyun and him around gonna get interviewed or shot with cameras. He's not gonna go through that whole mess again."

The red head sighed, "I just wish celebrities could stop walking in his life and fucking it up. Poor boy, he deserves nothing but a break from all that bullshit."

Youngjae looked over at him and then at Jimin, "I've been meaning to ask that. Has Changkyun ever been exposed to something as a child...or y'know something media wised because-"

"It's a long story," Jimin replied, looking over at Jooheon who was giving her this look. _It's none of their business Jimin._ Then she looked back over at Youngjae, "Let's just say he doesn't really like the cameras all that much or um....social media."

"Yeah but why?" The blonde boy replied, with a hint of sadness in his tone. "I'm kinda sorta his friend too. I may have not grown up with him like you guys have but I still played an important role in his life."

"Youngjae I'm-"

"That's exactly why you have no right to know." Jooheon shot, cutting Jimin off completely. "It's none of your business and it doesn't concern you in the slightest. Changkyun can tell you whenever he wants to, but if you don't know then there's obviously a big reason and you're just too stupid to see it."

"Jooheon don't-"

"I was his friend too!" Youngjae shot back, "I stuck up for him as much as he stuck up for me back then and we were always there for each other!"

"Yeah, but you guys broke contact, and who's fault is that?"

Youngjae furrowed his eyebrows, "Why are you being such a dick Jooheon? Just because you guys are roommates and you know everything about each other doesn't give you the right to be overprotective over him like some cockblocker who doesn't know his own place-"

"THAT'S NOT WHY I'M OVER PROTECTIVE OF HIM!" Jooheon exclaimed, slamming his fists on the table, glaring right over at Youngjae who looked up at him with all kinds of concern and confusion.

Jimin tried to calm him down, but she knew it was pointless because Jooheon would just retaliate and think she was picking sides.

She sighed, "Jooheon don't do this. C'mon now, they don't know anything-"

"YEAH! AND THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT HIS DAMN BUSINESS TRYING TO ACT ALL BUDDY-BUDDY WITH HIM! You know _absolutely_ NOTHING about him, so know your place and _piss off!_ " Jooheon shot, getting up out his seat and walking out of the place.

Jimin looked over at Youngjae, who looked as if he wanted to say something but he was physically unable to.

"I'm sorry." She replied to break the ice. "Jooheon didn't mean anything he said at all. He and Kyun are just really close and Kyun's been through a lot in his life he's not yet ready to expose that yet."

Youngjae nodded, "It's okay I understand. Jooheon's right, I shouldn't have tried to poke in Changkyun's personal life."

The blonde boy kinda looked down, getting up slowly and walking out of the place as well. All Jimin could do was feel bad for him, because it wasn't necessarily his fault at all. He was Changkyun's friend and had every right to know about the boy.

Youngjae did play an important role in his life, especially when Jimin and Jooheon were out for that period of his life and no one was around. It's just, Changkyun was so closed out and tries keeping himself safe by not exposing that information to people who he just _knew_.

And Jooheon should've known that better than anyone.

But she understood, because he was the same way to her when they all met in the 3rd grade. Extremely over-protective over Changkyun as if he was his own mother.

It was crazy.

She looked over at Jaebum, who was just messing around with the cards.

He looked up at her, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

She smiled as she shook her head, "No it's fine. I just think you should go check up on Youngjae. Make sure he's doing okay."

"But what about you? Are you gonna be okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Besides, someone's gotta stick around and explained why everyone left whenever Changkyun and Jungkook come back."

Jaebum nodded as he got up and ran out. Leaving Jimin there, face buried in her hands.

**-**

Changkyun hadn't wasted anytime running up to the line.

Okay fuck that, the boy _sprinted_.

He ran into a few people on the way, including Jennie and Chanyeol in the line. They both turned around, glaring at him slightly and he just silently apologized.

"I'm sorry guys! I'm kinda in a hurry-"

"Yeah, you better say sorry Lim. Watch where the fuck you're going next time." Chanyeol snapped, turning right back around.

Changkyun was gonna say something, but he held it in when he saw Hyungwon up in front. He wasn't in the middle of a call anymore so that was a good thing for Changkyun. He just tried his best to slither past everyone without getting caught or thrown back into the back.

Hell no, he was not gonna let anyone stand in the way of him interacting with Hyungwon, not in the slightest.

He bumped into someone else, for about the fourth time and grumbled under his breath.

"Jesus christ! I said excuse me, so move out the fucking way you prude!" He exclaimed, then he looked up and his eyes widened.

It was Minhyuk.

"Wow, that's the first you've called me that in _years_."

Changkyun held up his hands apologetically. "I'm sorry! I'm _soooooo so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so_ sorry Minhyuk! You're just um, in my way and stuff."

"Uhuh, I noticed. Where are you trying to get to anyways—" Minhyuk paused, for a second then looked right back down at him. "-and why are you in the line, you hate coffee."

"I'm not getting coffee!" Changkyun replied quickly, wasn't like it was a lie either. He wasn't in line for coffee, he was in line to talk to Hyungwon.

Minhyuk nodded, raising an unconvinced eyebrow, "Oh so what are you doing in the line? I don't know if you've noticed but this _is_ a line for people who are getting coffee."

"I noticed. _Buuuuut_ , is it really any of your business as to _why_ I'm in line."

"No. _Buuuuut_ , then again I've been in your business since day one and you should know by now that you can't hide a _damn_ thing from me." Minhyuk shot right at him, and Changkyun cursed under his breath because the boy was right.

He looked over at Hyungwon and saw him getting ready to order his coffee. Then he directed his attention back to Minhyuk.

"I like this guy."

Minhyuk's eyes widened, "REALLY?! OH MY GOD-"

Changkyun quickly covered his mouth. "Hey, calm down I said I liked a guy alright! Or I mean, I don't know how I totally feel about him but he's hella spectacular and he looks so _good_ he just makes me wanna-" Changkyun realized he was getting off topic and he shook his head, releasing his hold on Minhyuk's mouth. "-anyways. I like him a little and he's in line right now."

"Well where is he? No, don't answer, I wanna know _who_ he is so I can introduce myself and be like, you're wingman."

Changkyun winced, "No that's gay. Also that's Jimin's job."

Minhyuk pouted, "Alright fine. But where is he? Is he in the front of the line?"

Changkyun looked over and saw Hyungwon wait at by a table for his coffee, now checking his phone. He was finally in the clear to interact with him, but he didn't need Minhyuk knowing who exactly it was.

Mainly because, knowing Minhyuk, he'd make an even _bigger_ deal about it and it would most likely put all eyes on him. Especially since Hyungwon was pretty known and famous. God the trouble that Changkyun would be in if he was seen, _in public_ , with Hyungwon.

Yeah no, that was not happening on his watch.

So, he just looked over at some random person and the only person he could think of at the moment who was in front of the line was....Bambam.

He pointed to him, "It's um...Bambam!"

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow. "Bambam?"

Changkyun nodded, "Yeah. I'm like uhh, super attracted to him and uhh.....yeah."

"But you literally make fun of him every single day. You called him a blockhead and then said that he looked like a thumb with wigs and makeup on. Changkyun, you said he looked like a gay rip off of Leonardo DiCaprio."

Changkyun bit his lip, "Well....he's cute to me now and I like him...like all that stuff I said about him was my way of hiding my feelings for him. And I've had them for a while, is that a problem?"

Minhyuk looked away. "No no, it's okay. I just thought it would be someone else you know."

Changkyun saw Hyungwon, from the corner of his eye, grabbing his coffee and walking out the place. He nearly panicked as he saw then turned back to Minhyuk.

"Well! I'm gonna go talk to him! Uh—bye!" He replied quickly, running off. Minhyuk just raised a confused eyebrow.

Meanwhile, Changkyun literally felt like he was losing his breath running so fast. Hyungwon wasn't even walking all that fast, but it was so hard to keep up with him since he was so far up. Changkyun wanted to just shout out the guy's name and catch his attention, but people would look over and he'd have everyone else's attention but Hyungwon's.

He got on an elevator, and it looked as if he was going up. So Changkyun went at fucking Sonic speed, running so fast he knocked down a couple of things—and people.

Hyungwon was just on his phone, in the elevator alone, which was perfect for him.

Because before the doors even closed-

"HOLD THE DOOR!"

He snapped his head up and saw hands grab the door forcefully, pushing them apart. Then he saw a familiar blonde boy in the same clothes, literally out of breath.

"Changkyun?" Hyungwon replied. Changkyun lifted his head up quickly, then scurried in the elevator before the doors could shut on him again.

Soon as he dusted himself off, he cleared his throat. "I-it took a while to catch up with you. Jeez, you _walk so fast_."

Hyungwon chuckled, "I have long legs so I'm able to progress through my day."

"Th-that's nice." Changkyun replied, trying to gain at least a little bit of breath. But that was a lost cause as he slid down on the floor a bit.

Hyungwon just shook his head, pressing the floor number he was headed to. "So why'd you run to the elevator? There's tons of other elevators here you know."

"I umm," Changkyun stammered. "Well you know, I hate other people. I hate elevators and I hate heights. But I can get on elevators with other people that I know. Like you! I know you, and I like you."

Changkyun quickly covered his mouth as he blushed lightly. Hyungwon just giggled lightly.

"I like you too Changkyun." Hyungwon replied so softly that it made Changkyun's blush meter go _off_. No, not cause he liked the guy but only because the guy was really cute, and such a gentleman and it made Changkyun's little heart go off.

Only because he hasn't been exposed to this kinda feeling in a while, that's all. Nothing less, nothing more.

He almost pushed it when the elevator started going up, and Changkyun squeaked, running up next to him and squeezing his arm tight.

Hyungwon looked down at him, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Just, I wasn't lying when I said I hated heights."

Hyungwon let out a small _oh_ as Changkyun grabbed tighter. Then he looked off somewhere, not making any contact as he pulled the smaller boy a little bit closer to him. Changkyun felt like he was losing his mind, because was this really happening?

Was he really just holding on tight to comfort Changkyun so he wouldn't be so scared? Whatever he was doing, or why he was doing it, Changkyun didn't care or bother to retaliate his actions. He just nuzzled in closer, getting of wift of Hyungwon's cologne. It smelled so nice, like a rich strawberry smell that made Changkyun feel even more comfortable.

"Sooo," Hyungwon replied to break the silence, "What floor are you on?"

Changkyun looked over, "Um, 15th floor. Please?"

Hyungwon smiled as he nodded, pressing the button.

Changkyun saw that the penthouse floor button was pushed as well and he looked up at Hyungwon. It wasn't any of his business but, you know he couldn't help but wanna be nosey.

"So how come you're headed to the penthouse?" He asked, "Any special occasions?" 

"Not really. It's mainly business to be frank but other than that it's not much." Hyungwon replied, then pulled out his phone, sharing it with Changkyun. "Parma wants us to get some new partners on our board so my boss sent me out here to do all the hard work for her and the company itself." 

Changkyun awed at that. He also remembered Jimin saying something about him working for this really big famous woman named Lee Suomi, as well as managing Lee Hoseok,  _Wonho_. 

He cleared his throat, "So...you manage Lee Hoseok?" 

Hyungwon looked over at him, making direct eye contact with him that made Changkyun lowkey shake in his boots. 

"Yes I do. I see you already knew that and you were lying back there about not knowing who I was?" 

"No! No! Not at all, my friend told me who you were and I was just curious as to who you managed. Only because I felt like it didn't make sense seeing as you're such a good-looking guy and you shouldn't be put on the sidelines." 

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, visibly smiling a little bit. "Oh? Is that you indirectly saying that I look good?" 

Changkyun blushed lightly, pushing himself away from Hyungwon a little bit. "N-no! You're just being stupid, I-I was complimenting you!" 

He crossed his arms, pouting a little and Hyungwon chuckled lightly. There it goes again, that small laugh that sent Changkyun's blush meter  _waaaaaaay_ too high for him to even configure or understand. Why was he so fluffy and warm towards Hyungwon? Just  _why_? He was your average guy--only not so average. He was so nice and such a gentleman. 

And for some reason he caught Changkyun's undivided attention. Changkyun's been flirted with by other good-looking guys, but they never ever caught his interest. Now with Hyungwon, he was so happy and giggly when talking to him, and he felt like he could tell him literally everything that was on his mind. He had some kind of affect on the boy, and it made him so happy. 

Been a while since he was really happy. 

The elevator came to a sudden stop as it reached Changkyun's floor. 

"Well, this is your stop Changkyun." Hyungwon said. Changkyun looked over at him and then out the elevator, then back at him. 

He wanted to say something, but he just couldn't. At least, not right now. 

So he smiled as he shyly waved toward Hyungwon and walked out the elevator. He tripped a little bit on his way out, and Hyungwon waited til he knew that the boy was okay to allow the elevator to go up. 

Changkyun just nodded, "I'm fine! J-just trying to get use to being so high." 

"Ah, I see." Hyungwon replied, snickering. Then he waved at the boy and Changkyun waved right back at him. 

And as soon as that door closed, Changkyun held his hand close to his heart. 

Maybe this trip wasn't so bad after all. 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Okay so, for once in his life Changkyun actually woke up early.

Yeah, not even Jungkook could believe it when he heard the shower, and  _I'm Every Woman_ playing along on some small speakers. Surely some random ass housekeeping lady didn't just barge in their room unattended and decided to say screw it and take a shower.

Besides, he was pretty sure he heard someone singing. Their singing voice was really pretty, like  _really pretty_. Jungkook definitely started humming along when Changkyun started jamming to Tattooed Heart by Cythina Parker. It was funny too because the way he sang, he almost sounded just like her.

Jungkook stopped singing when he registered his own thoughts.

He sounded  _just_ like Cythina Parker.

 _Cythina Parker_ - 

The shower stopped, and Jungkook's thoughts came to an immediate halt. Changkyun walked out in a robe, one of the robes that was just sitting in the closet which was a complimentary gift for all the students every year they came. His shady blonde hair now damn, but he was still jamming to some music playing in his earbuds. 

Jungkook just raised an eyebrow, "Um...okay I see you letting your inner Cythina Parker shine." 

He wasn't sure if Changkyun heard him or not, but Changkyun froze immediately, turning his head slowly towards the boy as he removed one earbud. 

"Oh hey Kook, I had no idea you were up." 

The brown haired boy sighed as he jumped off his bed, "I've been up for a while. Long enough to hear you fucking singing in their like you were Mariah Carey." 

Changkyun blushed lightly, "Y-you weren't supposed to hear that."    

"Well I did. It actually woke me up out of my sleep and reminded me that we're supposed to be up at this hour." Jungkook replied, walking over to his closet on his side of the room to pull out his suitcase. 

Changkyun kinda felt, he wasn't sure, maybe an  _uneasy_ feeling. Probably from hearing that Jungkook heard him in the shower singing all kinds of shit. Even his mother's music. 

What if he knew that Changkyun was Cythina's son--but there was no way in hell. Changkyun's hid it so well for years and no one knew at this point. 

Still, he was curious. Not to mention, he did hear what Jungkook said earlier about letting his inner Cythina Park shine _._

_Like, what the hell did he mean by that?_

He cleared his throat, "Ummm...so you know I heard what you said right?" 

Jungkook turned around, humming in response. 

"I heard what you said. Y'know, about letting my inner Cythina Parker shine." Changkyun rephrased. 

"Ah," Jungkook replied, finally understanding where Changkyun was going with this. "It was just a little joke." 

Changkyun sighed in relief, not too long and exaggerated to the point where Jungkook would ask any further questions, but just a sigh of relief. A normal one, as normal as fucking possible. 

But Jungkook went on-

"However, it's kinda funny how you have a playlist of all her songs though. I was saying letting your mini Cythina shine because you knew all the words to her songs. Like, you even sang the parts that didn't even come up yet." He replied. 

Changkyun kinda choked on his own spit. "O-oh, I see. Well I mean duh, I-I'm like, the biggest Cythina Parker fan  _evur_." 

Jungkook raised an eyebrow. "Okay first of all, you're grammar is  _distasteful_. Second, there's no fucking way your a big Cythina fan. You don't even look like the kinda guy to listen to her music." 

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you gonna sit here and assume the kinda music I'm into?" Changkyun sassed. 

"No, I'm gonna sit here and tell you the kinda music you  _are_ into." Jungkook sassed right back, "We play enough Fortnite together and I have a good perspective to understand what the hell you like listening too." 

"Touche." Changkyun replied dryly, "But I have a lot of other genres I listen too. I just kinda listen to Cythina when I'm in a good mood." 

That was a  _fat_ lie. 

If Jungkook knew Changkyun all that well, he would've known that all Changkyun listens to is Cythina Parker all day and everyday. 

When he's happy, excited, thrilled, sad, depressed-- _literally all the fucking time_. 

That was his fucking mother, he literally grew up listening and falling in love with her fucking music. Even the beta ones, and the ones she single handedly wrote and produced. 

All 20198 of her songs were in separate playlists on his Spotify. 

But no one knew that except him, Jimin, and Jooheon. 

So of course he'd understand Jungkook's whole analysis because around people he just throws on some Daniel Ceaser, Bryson Tiller, or even some J Cole if he's  _that_ eager. But when he's by himself, of course he's gonna listen to his mother. 

Til the day  _he_ fucking dies so when he can go up in heaven he can complain to his mother about all the people who just sold her work like that. 

Shameful. 

Speaking of which- 

"Hey how do you know about Cythina?" Changkyun replied seeing as Jungkook had already rushed to the bathroom. "I mean you listen to a lot of H.E.R and Ariana Grande so how in the hell do you know her?" 

Jungkook walked out the bathroom, with his robe on aswell. He sat down on his bed, reaching for his glasses and cleaning them. 

Then he looked up at the boy, "Gosh, it's a long ass story." 

Changkyun walked to his bed and sat down, facing Jungkook, "I have time." 

Jungkook gave him one more look, then sighed in defeat, putting his glasses back on. "Let's just say my dad, Vious Jeon Junghui, he was like her partner." 

Changkyun's eyes got big as hell. 

Vious Jeon Junghui. 

He remembered that man very well. It was the nice man who use to support his mother when she went up to sing instrumentals. He literally accompanied her because he was a good pianist. And to Changkyun, he was like a great father figure. 

The only other man who believed Changkyun's mother was capable of great things. 

"Junggi." Changkyun said lowly. 

Jungkook still heard him though, "What'd you say?" 

Changkyun cleared his throat. "N-nothing! Anyways, proceed with the story my guy." 

"Oh right." Jungkook replied, "Anyways, my dad was literally one of her biggest fans? It's kinda silly because he worked for her but he was so in love with her singing. He'd always describe her as:  _The Angel that saved the forsaken world_. And I'd always laugh at him like he was some lovesick puppy. Like Changkyun, my dad was so whipped for Cythina, it's crazy." 

Changkyun chuckled lightly, "That's understandable. Literally her music just pulls you in this enormous hug and you just don't wanna let go." 

Jungkook chuckled as he nodded, "That's funny because my dad use to say the same thing back then." Then the boy tapped his chin, "Now that I think about it, I think that was a lyric in one of Cythina's songs." 

"Oh!" Changkyun perked up, "It was a lyric in this one personal ballad she made for this one guy. He's name was Daemon I think. It was basically the backstory about their scandal in her perspective because he was trying to sue her for sexual assault when really  _he_ was the one who assaulted her. So she couldn't keep quiet about it and made a lowkey dis-track toward him."  

Jungkook blinked back, "Holy shit. You really are a super fan. My dad produces some of her music and he's like her closest friend and  _he_ didn't even know that." 

"Well I mean anybody who's  _anybody_ remembers when she literally shaded the dude. He came up to her apartment and was always asking for shit. It's crazy." 

Jungkook's eyes became as big as saucers. 

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "What?" 

The brown haired boy cocked his head to the side, squinting his eyes. Changkyun mimicked his head motion, still kinda confused. 

"You okay?" Changkyun replied softly. 

Jungkook got close, like the close proximity was crazy it made Changkyun panic a little and fall back against the bed. Jungkook just hovered over him, his face really  _really close_. 

Changkyun blushed lightly. "Uhm...Kook, you do realize we're not wearing any clothes right?" 

It was silent for a moment, then Jungkook awed in response as he squeezed Changkyun's cheeks. 

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT." Jungkook exclaimed, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SO STUPID!" 

Changkyun still looked at him, rather perplexed. "Um...explain?" 

Jungkook's big brown eyes were on Changkyun again. 

"Changkyun. I'm not dumb." He said, "You have some kinda connection with Cythina." 

The blonde boy's face paled. "I-I dunno what you're talking about." 

Jungkook blew a raspberry, "You can't fucking lie to me. Sure the whole Cythina scandal was on the news, but no one knew all of that.  _No one knew_. Not even my dad. And don't think I didn't catch you call him his famous nickname earlier." 

 _Fuck_. 

Changkyun was kinda choked up inside, and silently cursing himself in his head. He was so well at hiding himself and keeping his big secret a  _big_ secret for 20 years now. Whenever someone talked about his mother, he tried his hardest not to let the inner crazy Cythina-son-syndrome get to his head before his common sense did. He thought he was doing so well too. 

But then Jungkook hit him in the feels talking about Junghui and well, he just lowkey  _snapped_? 

No point in hiding it now. 

He sighed, "You wanna know the truth?" 

Jungkook nodded quickly in response. 

"Well..." Changkyun replied, sitting up a little bit. Jungkook shifted himself as he sat next to Changkyun. 

"The truth is...I'm actually Cythina's son."

Jungkook reacted the same way Changkyun figured he'd react. He snorted a little bit, until he actually busted out laughing. He kept laughing, until he peeped that Changkyun's expression hadn't changed one bit. 

Then he realized it wasn't some sick joke. 

He was being completely  _deadass_. 

"Oh my goodness," Jungkook spat out. "You're not kidding..." 

Changkyun shook his head, "Not in the slightest." 

Jungkook got close to his face again, adjusting his big ol glasses to get a better perspective. He examined it, and the more he did, the more he was just in awe at Changkyun's facial features. He didn't even peep how much he looked like Cythina. 

I mean, he really  _was_ her son. 

They were so identical, Jungkook almost felt stupid for not peeping it out earlier. 

"Holy shit." He choked, "Holy  _fucking_ shit. You're her son." 

Changkyun nodded as he looked down. "Yeah...I kinda know that." 

Jungkook, held Changkyun's shoulders, making the boy face him clearly. 

"How." was all he could get out. 

Changkyun looked confused, "How...what?" 

Jungkook looked down, kinda trying to find ways to get out whatever he was trying to say. Either than or trying to get the courage to say what he had to say. 

"I mean...are you okay? Where'd you go that night," Jungkook replied lowly, "You know...the night it all happened." 

Changkyun finally got what he was trying to pin at now, and why he was looking like he was struggling to say it. 

"It's um, kinda complicated. I actually dunno how I managed to get around but I did. Jooheon's mother, she took me in because she was friends with my mother. Back when my mother went by-" 

"Lim Cythina Suimi." Jungkook cut in. Changkyun looked over at him, still in awe that he knew all of this. Then again, his own father knew Changkyun's mother, so it was completely understandable. 

Then Jungkook chuckled lowly, "Soooo...you don't mean to tell me you don't remember your mother going to this old bar in Singapore, meeting up with her favorite pianist and his son?" 

It took a while for Changkyun to finally understand it. Took a  _long_ while to process the whole flashback in his head. 

Him and his mother running into this bar, where she and Junghui always hung out. And Changkyun would run over and play on the piano with the pretty little boy with the big glasses-

And it hit him.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Changkyun exclaimed, slapping his forehead. He squeezed Jungkook's face, "YOU'RE THE PRETTY LITTLE BOY WITH THE BIG ROUND GLASSES!" 

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows, "AND YOU'RE THE LOUD BOY WHO DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY CHOPSTICK TO SAVE HIS OWN LIFE!" 

Changkyun just squeezed his face tighter, "AND YOU'RE TH LITTLE BOY WHO USE TO MAKE FUN OF ME FOR WEARING KHAKI SHORTS AND BIG PINK SWEATERS ALL THE TIME! You use to call me Pinky the Starfish. I remember that shit-" 

"OH MY GOSH!" Jungkook exclaimed, now squeezing Changkyun's cheeks aswell. "YOU REALLY ARE THAT KID! YOU REALLY ARE SUIMI'S SON!" 

"AND YOU'RE REALLY JUNGGI'S SON!" 

It was silent for a second. 

Like a  _loooooooong_ ass hot minute.

Then Changkyun started sniffling a little, some tears shedding as he lifted his head back up. 

"Junglekookie." He sniffed. 

Soon as he said that, Jungkook started tearing up as he chuckled, "You called me that shit because you could never say my fucking name right." 

"I know." Changkyun sniffed once more, hugging the boy tightly. 

And Jungkook embraced him back, with just as much force. 

The two of them kinda sat there, embracing each other tightly and calling each other names from their childhood. It felt so nice, Changkyun felt so relaxed. 

All this time he thought he had to hide his real identity because he felt like people would take advantage of him. That was a big ass fear of his, that people would only be his friend because he was Cythina's son. But he didn't even have to worry about that now. 

Because with Jungkook, after he released all that energy out, it just felt so.... _relaxing_. 

Maybe he was just scared for no reason. Or well, it was Jungkook, and Jungkook was already his friend and a very understanding person. He wasn't sure how other would react like Youngjae, or Jaebum...

Or maybe even Hyungwon. 

Who knew? 

Jungkook pulled away slowly, wiping away some of his tears. "Man I fucking hate the fact that I didn't peep this sooner." 

Changkyun chuckled, "Really?" 

The brown haired boy nodded violently, "Hell yeah! Though, I should've said something when you called me Junglekookie on accident the first--or second time we met." 

Changkyun remembered. 

He remembered them both being in the midterm retakes room, meeting each other for the first, but really second, time and they introduced themselves. He lowkey remembered the boy because of his face, but he couldn't even pinpoint who if was. 

And when Jungkook said:  _"Hi, I'm Jungkook."_

Changkyun chuckled and responded with:  _"Heh, nice to meet you Junglekookie."_

Silly boy. 

"I honestly thought you looked familiar too," Changkyun replied, "I just kinda never said anything because I've been hiding from everyone my whole life. No one really knew." 

Jungkook snickered, "I see. Least you could've did was let a bitch know." 

Changkyun chuckled lightly and so did Jungkook. 

"Also I just realized something."

The blonde boy looked over at him, humming in response. 

"We're not wearing any clothes." 

"I mean, I thought you already knew that after you wearing hovering over me like you were gonna eat me alive-" 

Jungkook threw a pillow at him, "That's fucking gay! Keep that fanfiction wattpad shit to your self!" 

Changkyun laughed loudly as the flustered boy got up and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door. 

**-**

Everyone was boarding the bus, approximately at 8AM, just like the Professor had instructed it. It was the first part of the schedule, a bus ride around the Parma Plaza just to get a nice wift of what the kids were gonna experience. 

Suongmin basically wanted the kids to take notes on all the art that surrounds Singapore, and get the chance to see the museum of art aswell. Then they'd all go out to eat, and call it a day. 

Everyone waited in the plaza for Suongmin to give them the okay to head off. 

Some people waited on the bus. 

And by some people, I mean Jooheon and Jimin. 

Jimin was just on her phone, scrolling on and about on Twitter while Jooheon was just....

Well-

"It's kinda unfair! Minhyuk never liked kisses behind his ear when I did it!" He grunted, watching Minhyuk and Shownu talk amongst themselves.

He wasn't sure what they were talking about  _exactly_ , so he just mimicked their whole conversation. 

"Ohhh Shownu! I love the way you look! You just look like a total fuckboy, and I find fuckboys to be very hot." Minhyuk  _said_. 

"Why, thank you Minhyuk. Being a fuckboy is totally one of my greatest talents. That and being a complete douchebag." Shownu  _replied_ back. Then he held his arm, "Oh shit, I think my protein's wearing off!" 

"Oh no baby! You gotta keep yourself together! Remember, looking like a fuckboy is the most important quality." 

"Jooheon," Jimin snapped, "For fucksake if your gonna mimic them at least make it  _sound_ realistic." 

Jooheon turned his head toward her. "It  _does_ sound realistic! How much do you wanna bet their talking about how much of a fuckboy Shownu is." 

"Their literally talking about baby sharks. I can hear their whole conversation." 

Jooheon rolled his eyes, turning back to face the window, "Whatever. I know once in a while they've discussed how much of a fuckboy Shownu is." 

"He's not a fuckboy Jooheon. Shownu is literally the nice human being on this whole entire Earth." 

"What makes you so sure? If anything, that could all just be an act and he could be playing with Minhyuk's feelings." 

Jimin sighed, "This isn't a Lifetime movie Jooheon. They've been together for a year now and I think Minhyuk would've caught Shownu by then. Remember he was once our friend you should be happy for him." 

Jooheon gave Jimin this look, a look that Jimin couldn't quite read at first. Then she kinda got what he was trying to say and sighed. 

"C'mon now." She reached over the seat to grip on his shoulders. " _You have got to move on_." 

"What are you talking about?" Jooheon scoffed, shaking his head. "I have moved on!" 

Jimin raised an unconvinced eyebrow. "Really? Because you mimicking Shownu and saying he looks like a fuckboy says  _otherwise_." 

"Because he  _does_!" 

Jimin shook her head, then turned it to see Changkyun and Jungkook socializing. They literally looked like they were having a ball, and it warmed Jimin's heart. 

Especially to see Changkyun kinda opening up to other people for once. 

This trip she's kinda saw a whole new side of him, kinda nice. He's always so closed in from others and just locked away only because of his fear of exposing himself or people finding out his big secret. 

But here he is, finally getting out there and bumping into celebrities and making friends. Made a small smile grow on her face. 

Mainly because it reminded her of when they were all little and she always saw Changkyun with a bright smile on his face that made her whole day. Yup, it made it's comeback. 

Jimin was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't even know Jooheon was still talking.

"-and he's always smirking! Like what's up with the guy and making these gay ass smolders? And Minhyuk just laughs his ass off in class like it's soooooo fucking hilarious! I just,  _argh_!" 

Jimin raised her eyebrows as the boy shrunk down in his seat dramatically. 

"You done?" She coughed out as she looked over his seat.

 The red head sighed in defeat. "No, I'm actually trying to embrace the fact that I'm gonna be forever alone." 

"Don't be like that." Jimin said softly, tapping his shoulder from above, "There's gonna be some lucky guy out there who's gonna sweep your ass off your feet and you'll be a lot more happier. Even more happier than you were when you dated Minhyuk." 

Jooheon looked up at her with big ol' eyes, "Really?" 

Jimin nodded. "Of course! That's usually how it works. You date people for the experience and see how it flows from there. But  _the one_ will walk up to you'll just feel it. Like, as soon as you make eye contact with them, the whole world will just stop. Then you'll feel so attracted to this person that you won't be able to leave them alone. They'll be your first priority,  _always_." 

"That's some Romeo and Juliet type shit." Jooheon sneered. 

Jimin rolled her eyes as she slapped the boy from the back of his neck. "It's called love at first sight. Only nowadays people take it too literal and end up falling in love with everyone. But that's their fault for  _looking_ for love." 

"Yeah, but I'm not looking for love at all-" 

Another slap to the head this time. 

"You are. You're hoping on day Minhyuk leaves Shownu to be in your arms again, but that's never gonna happen. So let it go, love yourself, and love will come." 

Jooheon looked up at Jimin, who was getting ready to slap him again if he retaliated,  _again_.

So he just sighed in defeat, "Okay." 

Suddenly, some kids started to board the bus, including Jungkook and Changkyun. Youngjae and Jaebum had boarded the bus along with them. 

Youngjae immediately made eye contact with Jooheon, then turned his head the other way, proceeding to talk to Jaebum. 

Jooheon just looked down, sighing, "If I'm gonna fix myself, then I gotta start with apologizing to Youngjae." 

"Yeah." Jimin replied, bluntly. 

Jooheon furrowed his eyebrows, "What? No more old man lectures?" 

With that, Jimin smacked the poor boy upside the head again, and Jooheon winced a little louder than he did before. Changkyun had finally caught with the both of them in the back, sitting next to Jooheon as Jungkook sat next to Jimin. 

"What the hell happened?" He asked. 

"Jooheon was being a big ass crybaby brat. But everything's good now." Jimin answered, plopping right back in her seat. 

Changkyun hummed, then turned around in his seat, facing Jungkook and Jimin. 

"Well, you guys will never believe what just happened." Changkyun brought up finally, gaining Jooheon and Jimin's attention. 

Then his eyes directed towards Jungkook as he smiled, "So Jungkook knows." 

Jimin's eyes were big as  _fuck_. 

"Excuse uhmmmmm....what?!" She exclaimed, then snapped her head to look at Jungkook, who kinda shrunk in his seat. 

Jooheon was well, still confused. 

"Knows what? That you're a fucking couch potato and you don't like to wake up?" Jooheon spat and Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows. 

"No Jooheon. Also, almost everyone around the campus knows that. I'm trying to say that he  _knooooows_." 

Jooheon nodded, "Uhuh, he  _knows_ what?" 

Changkyun looked at Jungkook, who looked at Jimin, who looked at Jooheon, getting ready to slap him again. They waited for him to get it, but apparently, he wasn't gonna get it anytime soon. 

Dumbass. 

Jimin came closer to him as she whispered, "He knows that Changkyun is Cythina Parker's son." 

Jooheon's eyes were big. 

He narrowed them towards Jungkook, who just swallowed so fucking hard. Then he looked back at Changkyun. 

"You told him about that?" He said lowly.

Changkyun nodded happily. "Well, he said he kinda sorta peeped it at first and then we kinda went from there. Then after talking for a while I kinda sorta noticed that he reminded me of that one little boy I use to hang out with in Singapore." 

Jimin snapped her fingers in realization. "Oh! The Junglekookie kid!" 

Changkyun nodded, and Jungkook just sighed in response. 

"So, I'm just labeled Junglekookie now?" He said and Jimin and Changkyun nodded happily in response, causing the boy to sigh once more. 

Then Jimin turned her head over to him again. "WAIT! This also means that your the great Junghui Jeon's son! The pianist and Cythina's producer!" 

Jungkook nodded happily, "In the flesh." 

"And get this! He knows how to play the fucking piano, just like his dad use to. Like when we get access to a piano, you gotta play Avenue for me." Changkyun replied happily, earning laughs from Jungkook and Jimin.

Jooheon just looked over at Changkyun worryingly. 

"You didn't tell anyone else, did you?" 

Changkyun raised an eyebrow. "N-no, not that I know of. But I think I'm finally getting out of the fear of hiding myself from others. A little..." 

Jimin grew a big smile on her face and Jungkook just gave him a small thumbs up. 

Jooheon was still...well, worried. 

"I don't know Kyun," He said lowly, "I mean, maybe Jungkook is understanding because you knew him way back then, but...for anyone else what if..." 

He looked over at Youngjae, who was just going on about, socializing with Jaebum, then looked down at Changkyun concerningly. 

"Don't worry Jooheon, I'll be fine. I'm not gonna tell the wrong people, I'm gonna tell the right people who I trust and know they won't say anything." Changkyun said proudly, "It's about time I come out the closet." 

Jungkook blew a raspberry, "That's kinda gay Kyun." 

Changkyun snapped his head right back at him, "Oh yeah? Well nothing's gayer than you hovering over me on the bed this morning when we were both in our robes-" 

"I WASN'T TRYING TO MAKE IT GAY OKAY!" Jungkook exclaimed. 

Jimin raised an eyebrow, "What the hell? You two all out there having sex on the second day? Wow, you guys are wild. Go off!" 

Jungkook and Changkyun blushed lightly, yelling all kinds of declining messages to her and waving their hands in her face as she laughed softly. As they all proceeded about themselves, Jooheon just remained, well concerned. 

Changkyun was finally opening up to people, getting out there, making friends. 

He should feel happy. 

But why does he feel so...off? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! yesterday i was studying like fUCQ for these midterms i had, bUT NOW I DONT HAVE TO STRESS BECAUSE IM ON XMAS BREAK SOOOOOOO LESSSSSS GET DIS BREEADOOO


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay guys, is it blue and black or...white and gold?" 

"Obviously it's black and blue. Do you see the outline of it? clearly, it's showing you that it's blue and black." 

"No, you're fucking blind. It's white and gold. You can obviously see that like the colors are gold and white! Y'all are just fucking blind and making up shit." 

"Dude!" Jungkook exclaimed. "Your eyes are fooling you! It's like the thing with the dress, everyone and their mothers were saying it was gold and white but it turned out to be blue and black!" 

"Okay yeah, and? What makes you think that this suit that this guy is wearing is obviously different? Just because he's in the shadows doesn't mean when he comes out it's gonna be blue and black." 

"Changkyun...THAT'S EXACTLY WHY IT'S GONNA COME OUT BLUE AND BLACK! HE'S IN THE FUCKING SHADOWS!" 

Jimin held her hands up to stop their constant bickering. "Guys chill, he been walked out on the catwalk." She replied, showing them the video of a well-dressed man walking out on the catwalk. 

Walking out in a  _gold and white_ tuxedo. 

Changkyun grinned, "I FUCKING TOLD YOU! Colorblind bitch ass. It's okay Jungkook, you're just already lowkey blind I completely understand." 

The boy with the big glasses just rolled his eyes, shaking his head in the process. 

On the whole bus ride, the trio had just been playing a lot of goofy games together, as well as catching Jungkook up on all the stuff that's been happening. So apparently, Jungkook and his father had lived in Singapore all his life until after Changkyun's mother passed away. Junghui was completely devastated, as was Jungkook after hearing she passed and they wanted to escape all the horrific memories, so they decided to move to Seoul. 

Little did Jungkook know that when he grew and moved away for college, he'd end up in a room to make up the college midterms with his good ol' childhood friend. Changkyun himself. 

Jungkook wanted to look for him himself, especially after all that shit had occurred when his mother died. They said that Changkyun, or referred as Daniel to keep his identity safe, was still alive and being watched by Cythina's entire security. That security consisted of Jooheon's mother, Minhyuk's father, a lot of maids, mailmen, nannies, and butlers, and who was the man that sent Changkyun all that money. 

Supposively, his father, who Changkyun believe to be dead to this day.  

So Jungkook figured Changkyun was just hiding all this time, but he just didn't know where. 

Until now. 

"Jungkook, you mean to tell me that you play the piano?" Jimin asked, continuing to their previous conversation. 

The boy nodded, "I mean, why wouldn't I? That's all my dad would teach me when I was little. How to play the piano, it was basically his way of curing his depression pretty much." 

"Your dad's an awesome pianist dude, seriously he had a career going," Changkyun replied, then pulled out his phone showing a playlist. "These are some of his greatest pieces. I listen to these when I'm doing homework." 

Jungkook chuckled lightly, "Yeah. He made that one song with Cythina that was kinda sorta a coming of age song of leaving all that shit she had with whoever her ex-boyfriend was." 

"Bro! Cythina is so beautiful! She's honestly had so many boyfriends, I forgot to keep count." 

"She's only had 7." Changkyun replied quickly, "And one of them is my father, who's currently dead." 

"Bold of you to assume he's dead." Jungkook chimed in, "If anything, he's probably still out there but staying as hidden as possible. Like he's the one guy that Cythina was with secretly and no one knows about him or the affair."

Jimin snorted loudly, catching both boys attention. She cleared her throat, "My mother was special...she knows who the man is."

"Jimin what is this, third grade again? Of course she knows she was  _my_ mother's best friend and main security." 

That didn't stop the burgundy-haired female from flipping her curls and grinning with all her might. Changkyun just rolled his eyes and Jungkook giggled. 

Jooheon was just, kinda sitting there. Pretending to be sleep, but he still heard every word of their conversation. He honestly couldn't be any happier that Jungkook was close to Changkyun now, but something in him made him feel negative towards it all. Or maybe it was just the guilt rising up in him for yelling at Youngjae for trying to get close as well but he stopped him. 

Obviously, Youngjae was so into the thought of getting to know Changkyun more but Jooheon was just blocking that. Trying  _way_ too hard to keep the boy save when he knew damn well Changkyun didn't need that anymore. He didn't need his blessing when he was perfectly fine on his own. 

And Jooheon should be happy, but he wasn't. 

But it's not like he didn't already have something else to be sad about, because the poor boy could hear Minhyuk's cute giggles from up in the front. Probably of Shownu doing absolutely  _nothing_ and Minhyuk just started laughing. 

Everyone on this trip seemed to be having a good time, surprisingly, even Changkyun. But not Jooheon, he was the one who suggested coming. If only he had taken his own advice about making this trip the best one yet. Instead of being so sad and sulking about, he should just be with his friends and have a good laugh. 

Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. 

The bus had stopped in the middle of a new plaza, and Jooheon, Jimin, Changkyun, and Jungkook heard squeals from girls of course. 

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! IT'S THE PARMA ATLANTIC STUDIOS MALL PLAZA!" Everyone heard Seulgi exclaim and all the girls ran to the window immediately. Even some of the dudes looked out the right side of the bus to check out the girl models. 

Changkyun hopped on top of Jungkook and looked out his window, then his eyes widened. 

Parma's mall plaza looked  _beautiful_. Downtown Parma was beautiful in itself, but this portion of it looked amazing regardless. There were models walking left and right, setting up some stuff or going shopping. There were also normal Parma citizens shopping in the outside mall. It was all just big and beautiful. 

Changkyun just couldn't stop staring, until he looked down and saw three figures walking over to the bus. 

The female he couldn't quite recognize, but she looked like a whole model. She was tall, athletically built, like an amazon warrior, wearing a white cami and leather jacket, slim and thick with jeans that fit voluptuous in all the right places. Her red wavy hair flew through the wind as she walked at a steady pace.

And the other woman was pretty tall as well, but not taller than the other girl. She looked kinda old, but rich wearing an all-white jumpsuit and a leopard designed fur coat, maybe Gucci? Didn't matter. Her chinese bang stayed in her face as her bang held it all, diamond hoop earrings hanging, matching the diamond necklaces and bracelets she wore. 

Those two females looked really nice, but Changkyun just kept his eyes locked on the guy next to them. 

He wore a suit jacket, with a red button-down that was buttoned up and tucked in, accompanied with a nice black tie, nice looking denim jeans and his white hair all curly and wavy.

It was Hyungwon, and he sure did look good walking with the other two females. 

They all looked incredibly good, Changkyun could never pull off that. And they all looked alike as well, like the woman in the middle was the mother of that girl and Hyungwon. Changkyun wasn't sure, but he was sure of one thing. Him and his constant staring at Hyungwon only proved how much he was so whipped for that man. 

He was literally a model within himself, but everyone else failed to see it. Even Hyungwon himself. 

Changkyun was so captivated in staring at Hyungwon, he didn't even notice Jungkook calling his name  _constantly_. 

"LIM FUCKING CHANGKYUN!" 

Changkyun blinked back into reality, looking over at Jungkook who was fuming, literally. 

"O-oh! I'm sorry, what's up?" 

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows, "First of all, get the  _fuck_ out of my lap! Your knees are literally on my dick dude." 

Changkyun looked down and saw that his knees were indeed on Jungkook's...private area. Changkyun quickly apologized, removing himself while continuing to bow apologetically. Jungkook just sighed in defeat, shaking his head. 

Jimin looked out the window and saw who Changkyun was _supposedly_ looking at and grinned. 

"Ooooh baby boy, you're so fucking whipped it's scary," Jimin replied, giggling right after. Especially at Changkyun sudden blush. 

Jungkook looked out the window to see who they were talking about, raising an eyebrow. 

"Woah, Changkyun you're into girls? I thought you had a thing for dudes but I guess that's my bad for assuming your sexuality." Jungkook brought up. He looked behind him and saw Changkyun kinda glaring at him. 

"I haven't liked a girl since middle school." He replied bluntly as the bunny boy let out a small  _oh_ in response.  

Jimin snorted, "Yeah, he's too busy gawking at the nice looking man all dressed up in his suit and tie. Ready to leave it all on the floor tonight." 

Changkyun sat up and hovered over their sit, slapping Jimin playfully as she playfully dodged him back. Jungkook looked outside and saw who Jimin was talking about, this his eyes became fucking big. 

"No way," He started to say, looked at Changkyun, "You're whipped for Wonho's manager?" 

Changkyun glared at Jimin, who gave him a cute little troll face as the boy sighed, sinking in his seat. 

"It's a long story-" 

"On the plane, Changkyun was trying to go to the bathroom but he ended up bumping into first class and Hyungwon let him stay in there with him." 

The blonde boy blushed a light red. "JIMIN!" 

The girl stuck her tongue out and Changkyun sunk more in his seat, trying to hide his shame. 

Jungkook just giggled, "Changkyun that's great news! Why do you seem so bummed about it? Have you guys had any more interactions outside of that plane incident?" 

Changkyun wasn't really planning on telling them about what happened last night...but you know, he might as well at this point. 

"We were on an elevator together last night-" 

"YOU WHAT?!" Both Jimin and Jungkook exclaimed, scaring the literal fuck out of Changkyun. Jooheon's eyes opened after hearing that as well as he sat up a little bit. 

Jimin shook her head, "YOU'RE FUCKING SERIOUS?!" 

Changkyun nodded quickly, while also trying to shut her up. 

"Yes, I'm fucking serious now shut-" 

"CHANGKYUN, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BIG OF A DEAL THIS IS?!" Jimin exclaimed.

Her screams were heard throughout the whole bus. Everyone looked back, either with confusion in their eyes or glares as they all told Jimin to shush. 

The burgundy girl chuckled nervously as she hid behind her seat a little bit. That wasn't stopping Jungkook from asking any more questions. 

"So what happened? And why was he in our hotel building in the first place?" 

Changkyun shrugged his shoulders. "He said he had some business to attend to on the top floor, but I didn't wanna dig too further into it because I'm trying to get out of the habit of being in other peoples' business." 

Jungkook and Jimin nodded as they both oohed. 

And now, Jooheon was in the middle of the conversation. He sat up more, looking over at Changkyun from his seat. 

"What happened in the elevator?" He asked, and he earned some surprised stares in response. Mainly from Jimin, because Jooheon had been quiet this whole time  _pretending_ to be sleep. But now he was up, and active in this conversation. 

Changkyun cleared his throat, "Well we didn't do much but talk..he held me tight when I told him I was scared of being in the elevator and well...helped me get over my fear of heights." 

Jooheon's expression softened, "He..he held you close right?" 

Changkyun nodded, "Yeah, super close. I think I heard his heartbeat going really fast as he did." 

Jungkook oohed, "Holy shit Kyun I think he's just as whipped for you as you are for him." 

The cute blondie blushed a light red again as he chuckled nervously, "No no no! Let's not think like that please." 

Jungkook and Changkyun just went on talking, and Jimin looked over at Jooheon was just acknowledging their conversation, looking a little bit happier than how he did look. She smiled, nudging his arm a little. He looked over at her and saw her smile. 

And he returned it. 

 

//////

 

So Professor Suongmin was giving directions to everyone of what to do and what not to do while they were in the plaza. Hopefully, complete and clear directions. They were all to stay with their teammates the whole time and do not separate, but it's not like everyone was gonna listen anyway. 

Jungkook was gonna try to sneak in with Changkyun, Jimin, and Jooheon's group, but he had to join his group for now. Which consisted of Namjoon, Jackson, Bambam, and Hoseok. So kinda sorta lucky for him that he was gonna be around Hoseok. 

He waved to all of them as they waved back. 

Changkyun sighed, "Can you guys believe that Jungkook's dad is  _the_ Vious Jeon Junghui?  I wouldn't even think they were related." 

"Well, they kinda sorta have the same last name Kyun." Jooheon brought up but Changkyun blew a raspberry. 

"Yeah okay Jooheon, not everyone who has the same last name is related." He replied, chuckling right after. 

Jooheon rolled his eyes, "Oh really? You wanna say that after that one idol came out and told the whole world Dashi was her twin sister. Everyone kept saying they were related because of their last names being similar BUUUUT NOOOOO." 

"Well I mean that was a different case. They looked alike." Jimin chimed in, then glared, "And don't bring my favorite idols in this mess!" 

Jooheon glared right back, "Hey it's possible you just keep dodging the situation!" 

The two of them kinda sorta just went back and forth and Changkyun sat there, as usual, listening to it and being able to do nothing but sigh and shake his head. He was happy though, he met a long lost childhood friend and they caught up. 

He felt pretty damn good today. 

He noticed Professor Suongmin walk up to the three model like people who walked up to their bus, talking to the lady in the middle who looked about his age. Seemed like whatever they were discussing was important because the lady looked so engaged in the conversation and even spoke back. Her voice had a British accent, and it sounded so smooth and fluent. 

But she spoke English too, which was also good. 

Suongmin nodded as he smiled, then whistled to catch everyone's attention. 

"Alright! I know you're all excited to go off and everything but first we need to go on ahead to the art museum and get a delighted tour from Miss-" 

"LEE SUOMI!" Some girl exclaimed and a whole bunch of people squealed and clapped. Jimin was one of them, clapping her fucking ass off. Jooheon clapped as well, even though he could kinda careless, and Changkyun clapped. 

But he wasn't really clapping for Lee Suomi, the older woman in the white jumpsuit. 

He was mainly clapping for Hyungwon, who was just nodding along. He wasn't just clapping though, he was staring mindlessly at the man and saw a small smile form on his face. It was so cute, made Changkyun's blush meter start up again. Especially when Hyungwon finally caught his gaze and his smile got even wider. 

Oh shit, this boy just might as well fucking  _die_. 

Changkyun zoned back in as Suongmin continued to speak, "Yes, Miss Lee Suomi, head and CEO of Parma Heights Atlantic Studios is gonna give us a lovely tour of the modeling and art museum! Afterwards, you'll all be able to shop for a while and then we'll head back to the resort at 10 PM." 

Everyone said yes in response as Professor Suongmin nodded, handing the floor to Miss Suomi herself in all her glory. 

"Hello everyone!" She started to say and more people started to cheer for her as she spoke. She chuckled lightly, then held her hand up to quiet them down. She continued, "I'll be showing you around the museum once again this year! We're so glad to have you all back after last year and we have so many new things to show you all." 

Everyone was listening to her talk, and Changkyun was just proceeding to make indirect silent conversation with Hyungwon. He wasn't paying attention to Changkyun, but something told Changkyun that he knew that he wanted the male's undivided attention for once. Maybe take advantage of that free time and go out. 

Oh, who was Changkyun kidding? Hyungwon was probably annoyed of seeing him all the time and he  _was_ indeed a man with a career on his shoulders. There was no way in hell they were gonna hang out outside of randomly bumping into each other. Well, yesterday Changkyun spotted him...but who knows. 

He sighed, letting his arms wrap around Jooheon's waist. 

The redheaded boy was startled at first then saw Changkyun rest his chin on his shoulder. 

He chuckled, "What's wrong? I thought seeing Hyungwon made you happy?" 

"I am happy, but I'm also distressed." He said lowly, but Jooheon still heard him. Jooheon turned around, causing Changkyun's arms to move off his side immediately. 

He gripped his shoulders, "Let me guess, it's because you don't think pretty boy Hyungwon is gonna notice you all day and you think you're way out of his league." 

Changkyun's eyes widened and his mouth fell. "How did you-" 

"Changkyun I know that look because I know you. It's the same look you gave Jackson a few years back when you thought he was out of your league." 

"You know me too well and it's scaring me." Changkyun stuttered and Jooheon waved his hand at that. 

Then he turned them both around so they could face the front, so Changkyun could  _face_ Hyungwon. The tall man glanced over here another time, and Changkyun just remained frozen. Then Hyungwon's smile came back as he waved right directly at Changkyun. And when I say  _directly at Changkyun_ , I mean, whole heartedly waving at the boy mouthing  _hi_. 

Changkyun's eyes became fucking  _big_. He couldn't even manage a fucking wave. Or fucking move at  _all_. 

"Kyun, he's waving at you!" Jooheon whisper snapped, waving back at Hyungwon. Changkyun just chuckled lightly as he waved back, with this weird ass smile on his face. 

Hyungwon just silently chuckled, and Changkyun was sure he felt his heart stop instantly. This man was literally  _killing_ him, and he fucking knew it. Changkyun released himself out of Jooheon's grasp immediately and got down, holding his knees. 

Jooheon sighed, getting down with him. 

"You gotta stop being a pussy Kyun!" Jooheon whisper snapped again, shaking the boy. 

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, "Where's the Jooheon telling me not to do this because it's not safe to fall for a celebrity.  _Especially_ in my state." 

Jooheon froze from a second, then shook his head. 

"That was before," Jooheon said lowly, giving Changkyun a sincere look. "Look, something in me told me I need to stop being so overprotective over you because I'm not your mother. And I need to let you experience this on your own and decide your own path." 

Changkyun's expression softened, "Joo..what happened-"

"We'll talk about that later, right now, that nice looking man up there is willing to talk to you during this tour. What  _you're_ gonna do is stop letting the past get to you and be that same old confident Kyun you were yesterday and this morning!" 

Changkyun hesitated his words at first, but he knew Jooheon was right. 

All these  _years_ he'd been doing nothing but hiding. Hiding from the spotlight, other people, publicity, just running away instead of trying to live his life. Everyone wanted him to live and be able to put what happened in the past go, and he wanted to too. But everything that had happened before was too traumatizing. 

Still, Changkyun managed to come out to Jungkook, and look how well that went. 

He sighed, then stood up slowly. Jooheon stood up too and waited for Changkyun's response. The boy sighed one last time and then nodded. 

"Alright," He said in defeat, "I got this!" 

 

//////

 

Yeah...he totally  _did not_ have this. 

After Suomi had given her speech, the gang had all traveled to the museum. It was pretty grand, almost the size of a football stadium. She went on and on about how her mother and sisters use to build this entire museum with just their blood, sweat, and tears keeping them alive and how the other previous CEOs have kept the place together. 

They went into some cool looking hall and everyone was astonished at the live models that stood in place as everyone came by and watched. Some of the boys were kinda being inappropriate, especially Chanyeol, who tried to touch the mannequin's ass. But Jennie ended up scolding him no later, and the boy just grumbled in defeat. 

Everyone else was kinda taking in the view of the whole museum and how ancient it looked. It was like they were all apart of the roman-greek war, or just looking at multiple gods and goddesses. Jungkook managed to catch up with Jooheon and Jimin and they all made jokes about the weird fish statues everyone was talking about. 

And Changkyun? 

The boy was damn-near panicking every time Hyungwon looked back at him and made some stupid little gesture. He wanted to go back there and talk to him, but he also didn't wanna make a scene and let his mother notice. So every time the group stopped he took that chance to wave at Changkyun and Changkyun would wave back. 

It was kinda cute the way he made small attempts to get Changkyun's attention even when Changkyun himself wasn't paying attention. But the whole thing made Changkyun's blush meter go off the charts and wanna lowkey jump off a cliff. 

Finally, there was a bathroom break and everyone split up to go into the bathroom. Jimin and Jooheon had to go so that only left Jungkook and Changkyun out by the bathroom waiting for them to come out. 

Talking about...Disney?

"I'm just saying, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse lowkey enslaved some of their kind."

Changkyun raised a concerned eyebrow. "Jungkook, just because Goofy had pants and Pluto didn't does _not_ mean they took away Pluto's pride and enslaved him." 

"Yes, but I never understood why Goofy wore pants and was  _completely_ fucking normal and Pluto was just a dog. Like c'mon now, a pet having an animal as a pet." Jungkook argued back. 

"That's just the way their universe is. I mean, maybe Mickey Mouse was kinky and wanted Pluto as his pet." 

Jungkook's face paled, then he furrowed his eyebrows. "YOU'RE JUST PROVING MY POINT!" 

"Then again, us  _humans_ do that too. You know pet play is a thing right?" 

Jungkook blinked back, "Excuse me, can you run me by that again?" 

He said that, but he was  _damn_ sure where Changkyun was going with this whole conversation. 

"Jungkook, furries exist." 

"THEY DO NOT!" 

"Yes, they do!" 

"They don't!" 

"They DO!" 

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!" 

The two of them were silent for a hot minute. Jungkook squinted his eyes at Changkyun and the boy kinda blushed a little bit, looking away. Or at least trying to, however, Jungkook was just staring daggers in his eyes. 

Then he sighed, "Because I use to be one." 

And this ladies and gentlemen is the part where Jungkook  _should've_ beaten Changkyun's ass on the spot and demanded an explanation--had not Hyungwon came around by and stood next to the two of them. Which was good for Changkyun because the guy saved his life,  _again_. 

"Hey," He said softly and Changkyun gave him a small smile. 

"Hey." He said in a small voice. 

After that small little introduction, they were just staring at each other. But even staring at Hyungwon made his heart melt. It took him back to the airplane, the elevator, literally any small moment they've had together. He thought Hyungwon would've been bothered by his presence since he was a guy working a big job and all that. 

Especially yesterday when he seemed so distant, but they had only just met so that made sense. Still though, Hyungwon seemed a lot more clingy today, and Changkyun wasn't just dreaming, this guy actually enjoyed his attention. Made him feel a lot more special indeed. 

And here he thought Hyungwon and him were only gonna interact once and never see each other again, now look where they were. 

Changkyun was so enveloped with Hyungwon's glance, he forgot Jungkook was still standing there. 

Still  _pissed_. 

He harshly cleared his throat, causing both boys to come back into reality and look over at him.  

"Changkyun I don't care if your boyfriend is gazing into your eyes, I still demand an explanation!" 

Hyungwon's eyes widened and Changkyun's whole face turned red. 

"B-boyfriend-" Hyungwon stammered, but Changkyun quickly pushed Jungkook away before he could ask any further questions. 

"Hey Kook, I think I hear Hoseok calling you." 

Jungkook blinked a few times and then furrowed his eyebrows, "No you fucking furry! I deserve an explanation-" 

"GoodBYE Jungkook! Before I tell Hoseok about your embarrassing Junglekookie stories." 

Jungkook froze in his tracks as Changkyun finally stopped pushing him. He looked behind him, squinting his eyes at him. 

"You fucking wouldn't." 

Changkyun squinted his eyes back, "I fucking  _would_." 

Jungkook hesitated for a second, then he sighed. "This conversation isn't over. Don't forget, we're roommates so I have all night to ask you these questions." 

With that, Jungkook turned away, walking in a direction. Preferably, a direction that would lead him right to Hoseok of course. Changkyun sighed in relief, walking right back over at Hyungwon who was kinda sorta confused still but brushed it off. 

"I'm sorry about that...um misunderstanding." Changkyun replied lowly, "The whole boyfriend thingy too, that was a joke I swear!" 

Hyungwon chuckled lightly, "It's okay Changkyun, I understand. I mean I didn't think much of it anyway." 

That kinda hurt Changkyun a little bit, but he just brushed it off and chuckled nervously in response. I mean, he expected Hyungwon to reply in such a way, but then again hearing him reply and say it so freely kinda made him feel a little small. 

That whole hope of Hyungwon even having the slightest interest in him just faded. 

"Anyway, I was gonna ask you if you'd like to have coffee with me."

Then it came back. 

Changkyun looked up at him with big eyes, "Coffee, with you?" 

Hyungwon nodded in response. "This whole time we've encountered each other I kinda feel like we never got the chance to talk and have a nice time by ourselves. So I thought when you guys were gonna head over here, you and I could ditch this place and get some coffee." 

Changkyun's heart was racing. It was running, it was beating, it was doing  _flips_. It was going so fucking fast, faster than the speed of sound itself. He couldn't even stop the blush from growing across his face.

Hyungwon was asking him out for coffee. He wanted to leave everyone and get coffee with him. He wanted to ditch this and go on a date. He wanted to  _leave his duties and be with Changkyun, alone._ If this was a dream, honestly Changkyun didn't wanna wake up. 

He just shook his head, trying to come back into reality before allowing his weird fantasies to stop him from saying yes to Hyungwon. 

So he nodded, "Yes, I'd love to get coffee with you." 

Hyungwon smiled as he reached for the boy's hand and they walked out. And it's a good thing Hyungwon couldn't notice how fucking red Changkyun was. 

And also noticed the woman in the back with red hair who was standing outside with him and Suomi earlier, looking at the two of them and smiling as she shook her head. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goodness guys i had a big ass writers block im so sorry :( bUT IM BACK AND YOOO HAPPY NEW YEAR! anyways, i got a lot in store for MINE, im sorry it seems so slow and boring rn but itll get much better in time, trust me!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omFG- next pERSON WHO TELLS ME ABOUT MY BIPOLAR HYUNGKYUN FEELS IN THIS FIC IMMA FIGHT YALL swear I'm not doing this on purpose.....at least, not really...

"SHUT UP!" Changkyun exclaimed excitedly.

They finally approached the coffee shop, which looked pretty grand. It was like the main part of the outdoor mall, and it was honestly so fucking big inside, but so fucking pretty. Only rich people deserved to eat here, hang here, drink here, shit maybe even sleep here. He couldn't wipe away the look of astonishment on his face, nor did he dare even bother to. He was honestly so fucking surprised, he wanted to fucking scream. Coffee shops were his number one hangout spots in the whole wide world, and seeing this grand ass Starbucks looking joint was the cherry on top to this trip.

This was now, officially _the_ best fucking vacation, _ever_.

Changkyun ran inside the coffee shop soon as he had the chance. And once he did, he was just so utterly amazed at the scenery. It looked like a place where royals would eat or even swim at. It was like a _lounge_ for models all around in Singapore, like they all came here to let loose and just be themselves. It also looked like it was more than just a fucking cafe, it looked like a whole ass resort. He looked back at Hyungwon, who slowly met up with him with his hands in his pockets, smiling.

"What do you think of Parma's personal Model Lounge?" He asked and Changkyun's eyes widened.

"M-model l-l-lounge?" He repeated and Hyungwon nodded slowly.

"Yeah, this is the lounge most models who work under Parma kinda relax and unwind when they don't wanna go back to their apartments. But I don't see why, our apartment buildings are amazing, just like the resorts and hotels."

Changkyun sneered, _Yeah...almost everything in this area was fucking amazing._

He looked around and saw some girls and guys. They were all so fuckin gorgeous models, Changkyun understood why people loved coming to Singapore almost every year. It was amazing! Nice looking people, a sight to see, amazing living arrangements, the outdoor mall, this _lounge_ \--it was all just so wonderful. He didn't even stop himself from going in many circles when he looked at the top and saw the chandelier. So gorgeous, hard to be that Lee Suomi had this entire place built with her own cash. Then again, Jimin said she was old money rich unlike most CEOs, so Singapore was basically run by her.

Hyungwon chuckled lightly, "Are you done lost child?"

"Noo...just give me a minute. Then, I'll stop looking at the ceiling." Changkyun replied and Hyungwon chuckled lightly. Then he moved Changkyun slightly, the boy looked down as soon as the pretty chandelier was out of his sight and he sighed.

They were in line now, and the line wasn't pretty long as the line at the Starbucks at Changkyun's resort was. Kinda comforting that it wasn't gonna take him this long to get a nice beverage. He just looked up at the menu, pondering on what to get, and checking to see whatever he got wasn't gonna be so much money. But the prices, _my god_ , the prices were fucking _unbelievable_. He didn't really bring all that much money, seeing as most of his money was stashed up somewhere and the money he brought with him to college was a good 200 dollars. And the money he brought with him _here_ , was a measly 50 dollar bill.

If he got something from this cafe, he could kiss his fucking cash goodbye.

Hyungwon saw him get a bit worried and smiled, "If you're worried about the money Changkyun then you don't have to."

The boy looked over at him, "Wh-what? But I thought you were treating me to coffee?"

"I am," Hyungwon giggled, "But _treating_ you to coffee is the same as buying the coffee for you."

"Ohhh!" Changkyun said. Then registered his earlier stupidity and put his wallet back in his pocket. " _Ohhh_.."

"It's okay, I appreciate you pitching in anyways but there's no need." Hyungwon replied softly, turning to him and holding his hands, "I was looking forward to spending some time with you today. Just to kinda close the distance in our relationship and be more than just acquaintances who randomly bump into each other."

Changkyun blushed lightly, "R-really?"

Hyungwon nodded, "Of course, I enjoy spending time with you."

Changkyun's eyes sparkled as his lips slowly parted. Jesus Christ, this trip was just amazing. He honestly felt like Rose when she ran into Jack on the Titanic and the guy just made her whole life worthwhile. That's what Hyungwon was doing to him, or that's what he was offering to him. He was gonna take him around the model lounge and show him a whole new world, and possibly get closer.

Kinda like a date, but Changkyun wasn't gonna take it too personally.

He didn't wanna make it weird, especially for Hyungwon because he might think of him being weird and just push him away. But Changkyun was being put out in the spot, _him_. Hyungwon liked him so much he didn't mind being out here in public with him, just out in about. Not even concerned some kinda paparazzi would show up or anything, he just handled the shit like a boss. A tall, tanned, handsome ass manager who knew his way around the place.

Changkyun smiled, he was blushing but he didn't care. "I'd love to spend time with you."

Hyungwon smiled right back as he nodded in response.

They finally reached the front of the line and Hyungwon had bought Changkyun's raspberry ice tea and some cinnamon nuggets as well as himself a black coffee. Changkyun countlessly thanked him, bowed even, and Hyungwon just chuckled lightly as he lifted the boy back up. Some idols were glancing over at the boy weirdly, mainly because he didn't look familiar and because he was bowing, but Changkyun didn't care obviously.

"Changkyun!" Hyungwon snapped but in a soft whisper. The boy bounced back up and gave him a small sorry as Hyungwon shook his head and giggled, "It's okay...you don't have to thank me. Trust me, it's just a small little gesture and a thank you from me for agreeing to spend time with me. I appreciate you taking time out of your day to hang out with me."

_I'd literally ditch college for you-_

"Ah it's nothing, honestly we were gonna be set free anyway." Changkyun replied, and he wasn't lying.

Hyungwon awed at that, "Well...I was gonna wait until your free time, but I feel like your friends would kinda sorta get in the way and just...y'know, ruin our time together. I mean, how long are you guys gonna be in Singapore?"

"Abooooout, 3 weeks." Changkyun replied and Hyungwon's eyes widened.

"Really? Just 3 weeks?" He asked and Changkyun nodded disappointingly. "That sucks...so we only have a few days to hang out an get to know each other well basically?"

"Pretty much, but I wouldn't rush it or even worry about it." Changkyun replied, blowing a raspberry, "I mean we can always FaceTime or Skype or just find ways to communicate after I leave. It'll do you some justice."

Hyungwon just hummed in response. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out instantly, his eyes widening at the incoming call.

Changkyun looked at him, "Um..is that someone important?"

"No, no." Hyungwon replied, quickly declining the call. But as soon as he put the phone back in his pocket, it started to ring once more. He sighed, looking at Changkyun's look of confusion. "I'm gonna head to the bathroom and take this really quick."

Changkyun gave him a small smile and nodded him off as he left. The boy sighed, it looked like Hyungwon didn't even wanna answer the call a first, or he did but he just felt as if it wasn't important and it cut between his time with Changkyun. But Changkyun didn't wanna think about it too much...he was a pretty busy guy after all.

The scent of cinnamon nuggets took his mind off thinking about it and he just started to walk towards what looked like the condiment section, grabbing some frosting dipping sauce. Least he was, until he saw the _other_ shit that was stashed over here. It was kinds of sugars, like he was guessing it was the extra shit that people chose to put on their coffee.

Like whipped cream, the fudge, literally everything. It was almost like an ice cream parlor. Then again, he remembered Hyungwon saying something about this place being a cafe so there was probably ice cream...who knows?

Changkyun didn't wanna seem, fat.

But soon as he touched the whipped cream, he honestly couldn't help himself from putting it all over his cinnamon nuggets. Okay, so Hyungwon paid for his food and offered to give him the time of his life today, so of course, Changkyun was just gonna take advantage of that opportunity.

Not too much, but as much he possibly could.

And it didn't even look messy, especially after he added the mocha to and some light maple brown sugar. It just looked even better than it had looked before, and he was honestly okay with that.

Soon as he turned around, however, he immediately bumped into someone and all his stuff fell.

"Goddammit!" He whisper snapped at himself. Just when he had finished making the shit look like a beautiful work of art, it just goes on and gets destroyed. Or well, it wasn't on the floor, only his drink and some other big ass cup of frappuccino was and he grew confused as too where that even came from.

Til he looked up, saw where his nuggets were, and just froze completely.

He was face to face with some other man, who was taller than him, exactly Hyungwon's height with reddish brown hair, bangs all in his face. He was wearing a nicely designed silky black dress shirt with some purple floral pattern which was tucked in his black trousers.

Changkyun just looked up at him as the man looked over at him, big ass, pretty eyes brown eyes which were hard to not look at. They were just endlessly staring at each other as if the world had stopped and it was only them. And for some strange reason, Changkyun felt his heart race even faster, like faster than it went when he ran into Hyungwon.

Which was weird because he just bumped into this man, not even knowing who he was, but for some reason, he couldn't stop his eyes from growing bigger and bigger and just _sparkling_. He felt like the man's eyes had sparkled as well, like they just sparkled in an instant and they kinda just _zinged_.

The man cleared his throat, standing up straight a bit and moving the small box of cinnamon nuggets off his shirt, which kinda exposed his cleavage a big, but Changkyun didn't pay any mind.

"I-I um..." he started to say, "I apologize."

Changkyun's eyes just got wider as he shook his head, "N-no! It's okay, it was my fault!"

He rushed over to the counter with the condiments and grabbed a few napkins, wiping the access whipped cream off the man's shirt. His shirt was so soft, and Changkyun wasn't sure if it was his cinnamon nuggets but when he got closer to the man, he smelled his scent. A sweet chocolate scent that kinda made Changkyun smelt a bit.

He threw away the used napkins and grabbed a few more, wiping the shirt.

"I should've never added all that junk." He snapped at himself.

"Umm," The man let out and Changkyun looked up at him again. Soon as he did, their eyes locked _instantly_ and they looked away as fast as possible, blushing hard. Changkyun looked down and saw the mess, cleaning up a bit.

He felt silly, just bumping into some random model and cleaning them off in public, it was just humiliating. Until he noticed the man walk over to the table as well, grabbing some napkins and cleaning up the mess with him.

Changkyun slowed as he watched him kneel down, picking up the empty cups and cleaning the mess.

The man looked up at him, blushing and getting all flustered.

"D-don't look at me like that! J-just, help me clean up this mess.." He kinda sorta snapped but in a flustered way?

Changkyun just hummed, cleaning up the messes and throwing away the napkins long after. Soon as they were both finished, Changkyun looked at the man once more, bowing apologetically, _again_.

"Wh-what are you-"

"I'm sorry!" Changkyun replied quickly, bowing many times. "I didn't mean to get my food all over you I swear! It was just an accident I swear."

The man just stood there, looking at him confusingly as he looked at him in silence, not sure how to respond. Of course, he just looked down and sighed.

"It's whatever, n-now get up. You shouldn't bow at people in public." He snapped at him again and Changkyun obeyed immediately, sitting up. He looked at him again, big old cute eyes all wide and filled with many things, confusion most likely. The man just looked at those cute eyes, causing his own face to heat up a bit.

He looked away, "Stop looking at me!"

"S-sorry!" Changkyun replied quickly again, bowing, _again_.

The model saw him bowing from the corner of his eye and glare, his attention at him again. "N-no! Don't bow, get up kid!"

Changkyun sat up, _again_. "S-sorry..."

"Stop saying sorry, I said it's not your fault so you can let it go now." The man replied and Changkyun just nodded at that.

He didn't know why he felt so apologetic today, but he just had the urge to kinda feel sorry for everyone, mainly himself. He kinda grew up being in an environment where people yell at him because he did something wrong, but he was only able to talk back to _certain_ people, like Jimin or Jooheon.

But for _some_ damn reason, this man right here kinda made him wanna just apologize countless, _countless_ , times. He couldn't help but feel so attached to this man, he didn't even know who the hell he was.

"Wonho!" He heard someone shout, and Changkyun's eyes widened at the name.

The man turned around looking in the direction his name was called and faced a smaller man, who looked about his height but a bit taller.

"You can't just go wondering off y'know?" He snapped, "You're booked today and I can't have you out of my sight. You gotta get everything down today so you can deliver that tour tomorrow."

The taller man, apparently _Wonho_ , sighed, "I know I know Ki, I was just...in the middle of something."

"I can see that. And-" The small man looked at his shirt and furrowing his eyebrows, "Wh-what the fuck happened to your shirt?!"

Wonho looked down at the dried up whipped cream and then slowly darted his eyes at Changkyun, who kinda looked over at him in fear. Changkyun knew _damn_ well this man was gonna sell him out and he was gonna owe him a fee, or probably sue him. But he couldn't do that because that's basically taking away the money his caretaker sends him every month from his mother's account.

And that would also lead to him getting exposed.

"I had got a cupcake when I went up there, and I bumped into this kid." Wonho replied quickly, and Changkyun's eyes widened.

Did he really just save his ass?

The smaller man looked over at Changkyun, sighing, "Jesus you're so clumsy. You know how much that fucking shirt costs right?"

Wonho nodded, but that nod and his silence only caused the small man's eyebrows to furrow.

"Wonho..that shirt costs $1,239.80 American dollars."

Changkyun nearly _choked_ , and Wonho cleared his throat in response.

"Y-you don't say." He replied, chuckling nervously.

"Whatever, just be more careful, we need to go in 5 minutes." The smaller man replied, storming off.

Wonho waited for him to leave, and as soon as he was in the clear he sighed in relief.

Then he turned around to face Changkyun, only to find him bowing apologetically, _again_.

"W-would you stop that!" He snapped, grabbing Changkyun by his shoulders and lifting him up, staring directly into the smaller boy's eyes, "You need to stop bowing and apologizing in public! It's embarrassing and makes other people feel bad, which defeats the purpose of apologizing!"

Changkyun nodded, and he was gonna say another _I'm sorry_ until he peeped Wonho getting closer to his face, glaring.

"I'm serious." He replied and Changkyun swallowed hard. Wonho then sighed, removing his hands from Changkyun's shoulders and looked over at him. He raised an eyebrow, "What are you looking at?"

The blonde boy shook his head, "Nothing I was just..well I mean, I wanted to say thank you for saving me back there."

"It's nothing, I mean I couldn't just let you pay a $200 dollar fine. Especially over something as small as this."

Changkyun nodded, "I mean...I could've covered it. _Would've taken my monthly savings_ , but I could've taken care of it."

Wonho turned his head over to him, glaring at him. "I handled it already okay? No need for you to go above and beyond just for me. I'm flattered, but you look like you don't even had enough to pay for the stuff you had regardless."

Changkyun's eyes widened as his eyebrows rose, looking slightly offended "E-excuse me?"

"Changkyun!" The boys looked over at Hyungwon, who was rushing over to Changkyun, not even noticing Wonho's presence. He was kinda out of breath, but he managed to catch it anyway, holding one of his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry! I got kinda held up on the call and I-" He paused, soon as he saw that Changkyun wasn't holding his stuff. "Where's all the snacks I bought you?"

"Well...I had them until I bumped into him." Changkyun replied, pointing at Wonho. Hyungwon turned and his direction was right towards Wonho, eyes widened.

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "Hyungwon? What the hell are you doing buying stuff for commoners?"

"Commoners-"

"Don't worry about my business. What the hell are you doing here? You have a photoshoot right now."

"Ph-photoshoot-"

"I was just getting back, but you're not even supposed to be here. Aren't you supposed to be touring with your boss right now?"

Hyungwon's glare darkened. "Aren't you supposed to be keeping up with your modeling career before it flops in your face? Where's Kihyun?"

"He's here. He just left after he yelled at me for the mess on my shirt that your little commoner friend caused."

Hyungwon looked down at the mess on his shirt, then back up at Wonho.

He chuckled bitterly as his lip twitched, "You can't even keep a shirt clean for a whole day. It hasn't even been an hour since you left your house and you already got a stain."

"It wouldn't have even been here if it weren't for your commoner friend-"

"He has a name."

"And I don't care what it is. What I wanna know what's so special about that kid. Is he the reason you were late yesterday? And is he that same kid who was all over social media and everyone was talking about how Lee Hoseok's manager left Singapore to go visit his boyfriend?"

Changkyun's eyes widened at that. Widened in fear, not only because he was just learning this new information, but the fact that someone had caught on to Hyungwon and Changkyun associating with each other and posted it on the internet.

"That's all you care about? Just _you_ and your stupid ass image, like always."

"It's not about that Hyungwon. I care about you as well, you shouldn't just go sleeping around with just anybody-"

"I'm not!" Hyungwon roared, his face as dark as ever. Changkyun saw the expression and saw him get all tense. The boy just reached out for his hand, holding it and grabbing Hyungwon's undivided attention. He didn't want to, seeing as it would only cause a lot more drama than there already was, but then again he didn't care.

Hyungwon was seriously mad, and he had never seen it before. Nor did he like it.

He saw Changkyun's soft expression and sighed, putting his hand down. "It's okay, I'm okay."

Changkyun looked at him, unsure of how he was feeling but sighed anyway.

Then Hyungwon turned back to face Wonho, sighing, "Wonho, don't worry about my business. It's _my_ business for a reason, and I think you should stop acting like we're little kids again and just worry about yourself."

Before Wonho could even say anything else, Hyungwon grabbed Changkyun's hand and rushed out, leaving Wonho rather confused, as well as pissed.

**////**

So the rest of the day, of course, Hyungwon and Changkyun just decided to spend a small amount of time together in private before Changkyun had to get on the bus again back to his hotel again. Jungkook, Jimin, and Jooheon were just talking amongst themselves real loudly, and Jaebum and Youngjae joined them in the back too laughing along.

Youngjae was sitting close with Jooheon and the two were just giggling with each other which was kinda cute, but Changkyun didn't pay it any mind.

He was too zoned out in his own world, looking out the window and kinda thinking about all that had happened today. The whole interaction with Wonho and how heated Hyungwon and Wonho's conversation was.

It seemed so weird, and it especially made Changkyun feel unsafe and uncomfortable. When he saw Hyungwon get so _dark_ , it was honestly the scariest thing ever and he didn't wanna see that look of pure hate in his eyes ever again. But he couldn't help but feel like him and Wonho had this sort of tension between them for a long time. Like, it seemed like Wonho was picking on him but at the same time, he was strangely concerned.

And what concerned Changkyun the most was when he said that Changkyun and Hyungwon were all over social media and everyone buzzed about how they thought he was dating Changkyun. The whole thought of it made Changkyun sick to his stomach, being exposed _period_ made him feel weird and brought back horrifying memories.

Memories when the most tragic moment in history and Changkyun's life happened.

"Changkyun!" Someone called out and Changkyun jumped up, looking over to see who called him.

It was Jimin, "Are you okay? You seem completely out of it."

Changkyun sighed in relief, smiling weakly, "Y-yeah, I'm okay...just a bit tired that's all."

Jimin nodded slowly, sinking back in her seat. "You sure? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah I'm sure. I've had a pretty long day and shit..and I kinda need to take a breather." He replied, but Jimin wasn't too convinced that he was okay. Because she knew Changkyun, and she knew that look meant that he was somewhat distressed.

But she just left it be, seeing as Jungkook was calling her name to show her something and Changkyun really did look like he needed some time to think at this moment. And he absolutely did, especially after what he had been through.

When he and Hyungwon went out to hang, they were on top of some building that was pretty far from Parma Atlantic's plaza. Hyungwon had gotten them some more food and they were just talking for hours and hours about random shit, that kinda made Changkyun feel safer, but at the same time still scared of the shit that happened between Hyungwon and Wonho.

And he was definitely too scared to ask.

The bus finally reached the hotel and everyone got off quickly, running into the building and waving goodbye to the bus and Professor Suongmin for the night. Changkyun's friend group looked as if they were all gonna go hang out somewhere, but Changkyun just avoided them and kinda went on the elevator, up to his room. Surprisingly by himself this time.

Soon as the elevator stopped on his floor, he walked to his room. He unlocked it, coming in and shutting the door completely before walking over to his bed and plopping right on it. He felt so utterly exhausted, he wasn't even sure why he was so tired at all.

Maybe it had been all the shit that was roaming through his head today and he couldn't think straight. And he wanted to know why he had that sudden encounter with Wonho today as well. Why, when Wonho bumped into him, didn't he just yell at him as he would do with any other person? When he first met Hyungwon, he was able to be assertive towards him.

But with Wonho, it was like the man scolded him for apologizing so much and Changkyun just couldn't help but go on mute and continue apologizing.

It was weird, but he didn't take it to heart.

Especially because Wonho called him broke earlier, which pissed him off.

He wasn't gonna lie though, Wonho was pretty good-looking as Jimin stated, but his attitude towards people wasn't cute at all. It was all snobby and rude, but he was another rich ass famous model, and they were nothing but snobby and stuck up.

So full of themselves.

Changkyun just pulled himself in his covers and was gonna head to sleep until he heard his phone ring on his nightstand. He grumbled and was gonna ignore it but it was probably a call from Jooheon asking him where the hell he was. Changkyun crawled over and grabbed the phone, but noticed something weird.

The number that was calling him was unrecognized and not saved in his phone.

He raised an eyebrow. He didn't remember giving anyone his number at all, it was weird. Maybe it was the wrong number or something or someone was just calling his phone number from the big hotel hotline thingy downstairs. Whatever it was, Changkyun sighed, finally answering the phone.

"H-hello?"

_"Changkyun? This is you right?"_

Changkyun froze completely at the sound of the voice. "Hyungwon?"

He heard him sigh in relief on the other line. _"Okay, thank goodness. I was gonna get worried that I got your number wrong or something."_

"How'd you even manage to get my number anyway? I give it to you at all."

 _"Oh! Well while you were using the bathroom you left your phone on the table and I kinda just set my number in there, called myself, and saved your number."_ He replied, then giggled, _"I mean I didn't think you'd really mind."_

Changkyun blushed lightly, furrowing his eyebrows, "N-no! You just went through my phone and slid your number in there!"

He heard Hyungwon just laughing away, which was music to his ears. Hearing Hyungwon laugh kinda made him feel a lot better and forget that the whole thing with him and Wonho didn't even happen. It was just soft Hyungwon on the line.

He suddenly stopped laughing and proceeded to giggle, _"Well..I'm sorry. Was I too smooth? Should I have just told you I put my number in there because it took you a while to respond."_

'Well yeah! Some random person is just calling me and it's only rare occasions when I pick up!"

Hyungwon giggled softly, _"I apologize then Changkyun. You're right it was out of line to just take your phone and just put my number in there."_

Changkyun sighed, "No..I actually appreciate it. I mean at some point I was gonna ask you for your number anyway.."

 _"Ohh, look at you being smooth!"_ Hyungwon chimed and Changkyun rolled his eyes, giggling lightly. He sat up, crossing his legs and closing his eyes as he heard Hyungwon speak on the phone, smiling softly.

Hearing him talk on the phone was the same as hearing him in person, made Changkyun feel all warm and fuzzy and forget the whole world existed. Made him feel secure and protected, and somehow _loved_. Literally, every small gesture Hyungwon has made made Changkyun feel soft, and so comfortable it always put a small smile on his face.

They had a nice deep conversation for about a few hours, Changkyun going in depth about school and how stressful that life was for him and Hyungwon talking about how his job was stressful as well. And Changkyun understood his struggles because the man was literally working this tight ass schedule, it wasn't fair.

_"-So, you were qualified for all these art majors?"_

"Yeah, but I didn't wanna do all of them. Most of them kinda triggered my inner fear and I don't wanna confront that yet. Not just yet, I'm not ready."

_"That's understandable, however, you're so lucky to have all those options. Not many people have those options."_

Changkyun chuckled, "Yeah...I get that a lot."

_"Hey Changkyun, do you pay for your scholarship? Or does someone else pitch in, like your parents?"_

Changkyun kinda froze at that. He wasn't sure what to say or how to respond. But he knew his response was gonna sound confusing and it was only gonna lead to him telling Hyungwon _everything_. He trusted him, but he wasn't ready to tell him all that yet.

"Well, someone kinda pitched in for me. My nanny does a lot for me regardless and I'm so grateful for it. And, I guess my father kinda does something like he's helped me lived and stuff but I don't know where he is, or if he's even still alive."

Hyungwon hummed, _"What about your mother? Of course she pitches in too?"_

Changkyun paused again. Then he just laughed nervously, "She um..she passed away when I was 9."

 _"Oh..Changkyun I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up._ "

"It's okay, you're fine. I'm kinda sorta getting past all that and just moving on with life y'know. My mom played a major part and after she left I was kinda lost in my own world. It's crazy."

 _"I see,"_ Hyungwon replied, _"Do you miss her?"_

"Yes, all the time. I miss her soft kisses and lullabies. I miss her cooking, her words, just her presence made me so happy...I just think about her sometimes and remember stuff from the past it kinda gets me all choked up inside and cry." Changkyun replied, small tears coming out of his eyes. "I just...I really miss her and wish she was still here with me to guide me through life, because sometimes I don't even know what I'm doing. Like, she was always on top of things and I was just...I'm just..a mess."

Hyungwon heard Changkyun sniffing, _"Changkyun don't say that. You're not a mess, you know that. Life's just hard, and sometimes you gotta push through it with an unbothered fist, y'know?"_

Changkyun sniffed as he wiped away his tears, "Y-yeah..I guess so. It's just hard."

 _"I get that."_ Hyungwon replied lowly, with a low tone of sympathy in his tone. Then he spoke back up, _"You okay?"_

"Y-yeah, just a bit tired today overall. It's kinda an overwhelming day for me."

_"I see..well, why don't you get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow Changkyun."_

Changkyun wanted to decline his offer, but he yawned and as soon as he yawned he already knew he had to go to sleep.

So he sighed, "Alright..goodnight Hyungwon."

 _"Goodnight Changkyun."_ Hyungwon replied after hanging up. Soon as he did, Changkyun rolled back into the covers and fell straight to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonho has fiNALLY appeared


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this book seems slow and boring i apologize :(

"So," Jungkook said lowly, holding Changkyun's face, "You were a furry."

Changkyun nodded nonchalantly, "Yes."

Jungkook squinted his eyes and he brought Changkyun's face a bit closer, their proximity a bit close. " _You were a furry._ "

"Yes Jungkook, dammit. You've been asking me this since last night when you came back from Starbucks." Changkyun grumbled.

"Well fuck you just came out and said you were a damn furry yesterday! You know my past with furries Changkyun, my fucking ex-boyfriend was a furry."

Changkyun's eyes widened, "Taehyung was a furry?" 

"Yes!" Jungkook grumbled as he turned himself and laid in Changkyun's lap, "He use to always cuddle me and tell me, _babe_ , _it's just a phase_  or some cliche bullshit."  

"Wow," Changkyun let out, "Taehyung's just so...I don't know he's just this asshole who's mean and doesn't give a fuck about  _anyone_." 

Jungkook laughed loudly, it sounded like a loud ass scream and it shook Changkyun up a bit. He just glared at him as the boy held his stomach. 

"A-are you kidding?! Taehyung is literally the softest son of a bitch  _ever_. He use to cuddle me  _all_ the fucking time. I was like his sugar baby." 

"I-I had no idea. Or I mean, I kinda figured he'd be soft around you but-" 

"Changkyun, he giggles whenever I kiss his neck." 

" _Oh_." Changkyun replied, then snickered, "Well every bad boy has a soft side." 

"No fuck that, he's a whole ass baby bad boy. Fucker tried to put bunny ears on me while we were fucking, then said that I was cuter than the rabbit on the fucking cereal box." 

Changkyun just busted out laughing at Jungkook looked up at him, glaring. He literally laughed so damn hard his sides were burning and he laid his back on the bed to contain his laughter. 

"H-HE TRIED T-TO MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE TRICK THE TRIX BUNNY!" Changkyun said within his loud laughter and Jungkook sat up, rolling his eyes. 

"Yes! Then he gave me this brown bunny suit one day for easter and asked me to give him a handjob-" 

That only made Changkyun laugh a lot harder than he already was. He was laughing so hard, he rolled right off the bed. Jungkook just sighed, crossing his arms. 

"HE MADE YOU LOOK LIKE THE NESQUIK BUNNY!" Changkyun laughed and Jungkook grumbled. Changkyun immediately stopped laughing when a wave of realization hit him, "Wait, why'd he try to make you look like a bunny?" 

"Because he saw Zootopia and  _immediately assumed_ he had a thing for rabbits-"

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Changkyun exclaimed, laughing loudly again, "HE HAS A KINK FOR JUDY HOPS-" 

"OKAY WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jungkook exclaimed as he grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at the boy. Changkyun flew back but he was still laughing his ass off, more than he should. Jungkook just realized that he wasn't gonna win this and sighed. 

"What fucking ever Lim," Jungkook replied, going into the closet and getting something. Changkyun just sighed in relief, wiping some access tears until he heard his phone ring. 

The ringtone of the call was none other than  _Into You_ by Ariana Grande and Changkyun's eyes widened. 

Because that was the ringtone he set for Hyungwon. 

He just sat up, looking at his phone and locking eyes with Jungkook. The two of them had a quick staring contest before they both ran over the small table where Changkyun's iPhone sat. Before Changkyun could even reach the phone, Jungkook hopped over the bed and pushed him out the way, trying to get it first. 

But Changkyun one-upped him as he grabbed the boy's leg and made him trip. He lifted himself up and answered the phone, taking it off the table and sitting on Jungkook's back before he could get up and do anything. 

"Hello?" Changkyun replied all nice and cutely, ignoring Jungkook's small grunts in the back. 

 _"Kyun? Hey, what's up?"_ Hyungwon replied, he was on speaker too and Jungkook finally stopped fidgeting when he heard the voice. He looked up at Changkyun with this wowed look and Changkyun just grinned and nodded. 

"Nothing much, I'm just trying to get ready for our next trip today! We're supposed to head over to Parma Atlantic and I can't wait to see wait to see where you work." Changkyun replied again. 

He heard Hyungwon chuckle lightly and Jungkook rolled his eyes, "Kiss up." 

Changkyun shushed him, waiting for Hyungwon's response. 

_"Well that's good, I actually wanted to give you a nice little tour of my office. I just finished this one thing and I really want you to see it."_

"Oh?" Changkyun let out, looking down at Jungkook who too was kinda surprised with this action, as well as this whole conversation. 

_"Yeah, it's like a nice little photo collage and I wanna share it with you since I got the idea from you. Y'know, you telling me I should do more separate projects and solo work? I took that into consideration and started something but I don't know how far I'm gonna get with it."_

"So, you're asking for my input? Or is this just your excuse to kidnap me and take me out on another date?" Changkyun replied as he chuckled lightly. 

Jungkook's eyes just became wide as he whisper snapped, " _You guys went out on a date?!_ " 

Changkyun nodded, " _Yeah when you guys went shopping yesterday._ " 

Jungkook was still surprised and wowed at that. 

Hyungwon giggled,  _"Well this isn't necessarily a date. If anything I wanna brush off all these dating rumors that have just spread around the internet. Dispatch is going crazy and right now my boss is trying her best to clear this shit up. Like I got yelled at yesterday for running off."_

"Oh," Changkyun replied lowly, exchanging a look of worry with Jungkook, "Well, I don't want you to get in trouble because of me Hyungwon. If anything, I'm probably gonna make you lose your job a-and you work super hard! You manage Wonho and all that and y-y'know, I'd hate to be the reason for you losing all that." 

 _"No no, it's fine. I've told them that we're just colleagues,"_ Hyungwon said, but Changkyun couldn't help but feel his stomach tighten at that.

He knew it was for the best, mainly because Hyungwon was a really important guy with an important job. He didn't have all this time to have this dating scandal on his hands when he has all this tough work on his road as well. But, Changkyun just couldn't help but feel mad about this whole thing a little bit. 

He didn't know why, but he was just frustrated. 

 _"Changkyun? You there?"_ He heard Hyungwon say and it brought him back into reality. 

"Y-yeah, I'm here." He said, it was kinda shaky though, "It's fine Hyungwon I'm okay with the whole colleagues thing. I don't wanna be too much trouble for you though so if you need me to back off-" 

 _"Nonsense, friends don't back off of each other,"_ Hyungwon said proudly and Changkyun's eyes widened,  _"I mean, we're friends Changkyun, right? I at least thought we were-"_

"O-of course we're friends Hyungwon! I was kinda scared that I was too much on your hands and I felt like a burden somewhat." 

 _"Changkyun, I love spending time with you,"_ Hyungwon said softly, causing Changkyun to blush a bit,  _"I enjoy your presence, I love hearing you talk because I love the way your mind works. You're such a wonderful person with a beautiful mind and I enjoy that. Most people I talk to, they never get me, but you get me, a lot."_

Changkyun's blush meter was off the charts, and he couldn't help but giggle lightly at that. He looked down at Jungkook, forgetting he was there and saw the boy smirking at him as he was throwing aggressive ass finger hearts while going  _Changkyun-and-Hyungwon-sitting-in-a-tree_. Changkyun just shushed him and proceeded to talk to Hyungwon. 

"Well, I appreciate that Hyungwon. I appreciate it very much that you like me so much." 

_"Of course I like you. I adore you a lot Kyunie,"_

Jungkook just oohed really loudly and sat up. Changkyun flew back, dropping his phone and grumbled. Jungkook was just oohing away when he made kissy faces in Changkyun's face, who was swatting them away. 

 _"Um, Changkyun are you okay? "_ Hyungwon replied,  _"Am I interrupting something?"_

"N-no!" Changkyun replied, pushing Jungkook away, "You're fine Hyungwon! Absolutely fine!" 

 _"Oh, okay,"_ Hyungwon replied then snickered,  _"Oh! Wait, there was also something that I wanted to share with you about-"_

 _"Hyungwon?"_ someone said,  _"Baby we gotta go, we've got like three minutes."_

Changkyun and Jungkook  _immediately_ stopped fidgeting and turned to the phone as they heard the  _woman_ with the soft voice on the line. They both sat up and scooted over to the phone, listening carefully. 

 _"Honey, I'm in the middle of a call, can't they just wait?"_ Hyungwon said. 

Changkyun's eyes widened as he looked over at Jungkook as they both whispered, " _Honey?_ " 

_"No bub, we gotta go now. Mom wants to discuss something with you and we also gotta prepare before those kids get here."_

Hyungwon sighed,  _"Okay then. Changkyun, are you still there?"_

He popped his head up at Jungkook, who was urging him to talk. 

"Y-yes! I'm still here!" He said. 

_"I gotta go, but I'll see you when you get here."_

Changkyun hesitated a bit, but sighed, "I-it's okay, you go ahead and get back to work Hyungwon." 

 _"I'm really sorry I had to end our call like this, but I can't wait till you get here!"_ Hyungwon replied before hanging up. Changkyun sighed as he sat on the floor, looking down at his phone. 

Jungkook sighed, "Here this guy goes talking about how much he adores you, when he's got some other girl already." 

"It's fine, I didn't like him that way anyways," Changkyun replied. Jungkook just gave him this look and Changkyun looked back up at him, raising an eyebrow, "What?" 

"Please say sike," Jungkook replied, "Dude you are so fucking whipped for this guy, you got an Ariana Grande song as his ringtone." 

"Okay but that was the only nice song I could give him that kinda represents him besides Be Humble." 

"I mean, you could've used Bittersweet by Panic." 

"Yeah but that's Jooheon's ringtone." 

"Wh-what?" Jungkook said, but just shook his head and sighed, gripping Changkyun's shoulders, "Look, the ringtone isn't the point. Changkyun you like this guy, and that's the main point here." 

Changkyun looked down again, "But he has a girlfriend. I mean,  _why_ would he? He's so handsome why wouldn't he be taken already? I should've seen it coming and didn't think otherwise. Like with him taking me out on a private date, or even secretly putting his number in my phone I thought-" 

"Wait--he put his number in your phone?" Jungkook asked and Changkyun nodded. The boy just wowed at that and let Changkyun continue. 

"I'm just scared Kook, I don't wanna get played," Changkyun replied lowly, looking down again. 

Jungkook just sighed, waddling over to the boy on his knees and hugging him tightly. Changkyun hugged him back, humming into the sweet soft hug that was delivered to him. Because if there was one thing  _all_ his friends knew about him, it's that hugs comfort him the most. 

They pulled away and Jungkook patted his shoulder, smiling, "Kyun it'll be okay, okay? Look this guy and you don't have to be a thing at all, you can just be friends. I mean, you  _did_ just meet him a few days ago so maybe it's for the best." 

Changkyun sighed, "Yeah...you're right." 

"Besides, we're only here for 2 more weeks so you're not gonna see him as much even if there were some feelings there." Jungkook replied once more, patting the boy's cheeks softly, "And you don't need him to make this vacation good for yourself, so try to think away from Hyungwon and focus on yourself." 

The smaller boy hesitated at first, then he sighed and looked up at Jungkook, smiling once more. 

"I'm actually really grateful that you're my roommate," He said, giggling, "Jooheon would've been strict about it and Jimin would've told me something dumb like show him what he's missing." 

"Yeah no, we're not gonna make a fanfiction about this situation. This isn't one of those weird ass stories on Wattpad where the girl goes on vacation and falls in love with two dudes at the same time." 

Changkyun chuckled a bit at that and so did Jungkook. Then Changkyun looked up for a second, at his phone, and out the window, clearly, something was on his mind. 

Jungkook raised an eyebrow, "What are you thinking about Changkyun?" 

The boy looked back at him, "My mother met a man in Singapore as well. He treated her to dinner and everything and he was so nice to her she fell in love just like that." 

"Yeah but, your mom's been with a lot of guys." Jungkook said, then saw Changkyun's small glare and chuckled nervously, "N-no offense." 

"It's fine," Changkyun replied. Then there was a wave of silence again, until something clicked his mind, "What if that man is my father?" 

Jungkook widened his eyes, "Changkyun I don't think he could be. I mean, your mother's been with a lot of men, yeah, but I don't think your dad is any of the ones you knew about. If anything, he's probably the guy who she had the secret affair with." 

"Oh hell no," Changkyun replied, laughing bitterly, "My mother  _hated_ that man. There's no way in hell that he's my dad." 

"I mean, have you seen what he looks like?" 

Changkyun scoffed, "No and I don't even wanna see that stupid man's face. If my mom says he's bad, then he's bad, end of discussion." 

Jungkook shrugged his shoulders, "Well alrighty then. So, how many men has your mother been with?"

Changkyun stayed silent, thinking  _hella hard_. 

Then Jungkook rephrased the question, "Okay, how many men has your mother  _slept_ with?"

"I think 7, but I'm not counting that bastard so maybe 6." 

Jungkook's eyes widened, but then he sighed, "Okay okay, so one of those 6 men apparently has to be your dad. Are they  _all_ in Singapore?" 

"I don't know, but we're most definitely gonna find out. A-and bring Jimin and Jooheon with us." 

Jungkook hummed, "Oh, and maybe you should tell Youngjae and Jaebum about it too." 

Changkyun's eyes widened, "Wh-what? Tell them that we're pulling an  _Are you my Mother_ , father edition?" 

"Wh-what--no, I mean tell them about who you are. Like, who your mother is and stuff. They're close with you too and they have a right to know what's going on rather than being excluded out." 

" _Oh_ ," Changkyun let out, then shook his head, "I can't do that. What if they make fun of me for it, or ask me  _thousands_ of questions?" 

"Changkyun," Jungkook said, gripping his shoulders, "They're  _bound_ to ask a lot of questions. You gotta prepare for that no matter what. Peope in this world will always pester you about stuff, but you gotta learn how to not let your anxiety get the best of you and handle that shit with an iron fist."

The boy's eyes widened as Jungkook spoke, "Your mother  _never_ hid shit from anybody and when they asked her if she was, she'd answer that shit right away. Your mother was tough as balls Changkyun, and you have her inside you now, so be your inner bitch." 

Changkyun's eyes sparkled as he slightly smiled at Jungkooks words. He nodded as he grabed the boy's hand, "Okay!" 

Then it was silent again until a wave of realiation hit Changkyun.

"Did you just call my mother a bitch?" 

"Changkyun no, I meant to be assertive." 

"No, you fucking indirectly called my mother bitchy." 

"I didn't!" 

"Yeah okay," Changkyun replied, then squinted his eyes at the boy, "That's why your ex forced you to wear bunny suits-" 

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jungkook exclaimed as he tackled Changkyun once more, who was of course laughing as he did. 

**-**

"YOU GUYS HAD SEX?!" Jimin exclaimed, looking at both Youngjae and Jooheon in complete and utter shock.

Jaebum was in Starbucks getting everyone's stuff. And apparently, Youngjae and Jooheon wanted to wait until  _then_ to tell Jimin for some reason.

Jooheon sighed, "Look, Jimin I know it's a lot to take in-" 

"OF FUCKING COURSE IT'S A LOT TO TAKE IN! THIS IS ONLY OUR 5TH DAY HERE AND YOU TWO ARE HAVING SEX! IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN A WEEK-" 

"Jimin shush!" Jooheon whisper snapped, "People are gonna hear you! And I don't want other people to know." 

Jimin just blinked back for a few seconds, looking at the two of them in disbelief. She still needed a few minutes to process everything, like the two guys were just aruging at each other, then they made up, and next thing you know,  _they're fucking_. 

Yeah, you try taking that in. 

She sighed, closing her eyes and then opening them back up. Then she raised her eyebrow. 

"I'm waiting." She said, and both boy's looked at her with utter confusion. "I'm waiting for an  _explanation_." 

"Oh," Jooheon said, clearing his throat, "Well Youngjae came into my room last night and we had this long and deep ass conversation." 

Youngjae nodded, "Next thing you knew Jooheon was being really comforting towards me and we kinda sorta made out?" 

"Kinda sorta?" Jimin repeated, raising her eyebrow and the boys nodded in response. 

"We were just venting about stuff, lke ou exes and what we've been through the past few years. Like, I told Youngjae about Minhyuk and he told me about Mark." 

Jimin's eyes widened, then they darted towards Youngjae, "You dated Mark?" 

Youngjae nodded, "It's a  _long_ story but to cut it short our relationship was kinda one-sided. Well on my end it was, but for him he kinda just enjoyed messing with me and it hurt a lot." 

"I see," Jimin said. Then she sighed, " _Soooo_ you guys vented to each other and then out of the blue you had sex with each other?" 

They nodded once more in response and Jimin just coldn't help but sigh at that. 

"So, are you two dating now or is this just a one time thing?"

"It's just a one time thing, we needed to blue off some steam so it's not gonna happen again." Jooheon said, but Jimin just felt like they were probably gonna do it again. 

But she just ignored it because maybe it was a one time thing, who knows. 

"So wait, why'd you wait till Jaebum left to tell me this?"

Youngjae bit his lip, "Well for one, he's Jooheon's roommate and he doesn't need to know what happened. Also, I don't know why but I feel like he has a crush on me." 

Jimin widened her eyes, "You think he likes you?" 

Youngjae nodded and Jimin just wowed. All this new information today was just  _quite interesting_. 

"Well he was dancing a lot with Irene and Seulgi last night so I don't even know if he's gay. Maybe he's bi or something, I don't know." Joohen said and Youngjae blew a raspberry. 

"No, that guy definitely likes me. He caters to me a lot, and that's not normal." Youngjae hissed, holding tight to Jooheon's arm. Jimin squinted her eyes at the small action, but just decided to let it slide. 

She turned her direction toward Jungkook and Changkyun, who were coming their way. 

"You guys should probably tell those two though," Jimin said as she pointed to them both. Youngjae and Jooheon turned to see Jungkook and Changkyun coming close and they both sighed. 

When they came closer, Changkyun's eyes widened when he saw Jooheon's arm interlocked with Youngjae's. 

"Woah," He let out, "Guys that's gay."

Jooheon and Youngjae looked at each other then back at Changkyun and Jungkook. 

"Changkyun, Youngjae and I had sex last night." 

Jungkook's eyes became as big as fucking saucers as he let out, "WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU GUYS HAD SEX?!" 

Jooheon was startled at Jungkook's reaction then nodded quickly, "Y-yeah, but it was only a one time thing." 

"B-BUT, WHAT THE FUCK, HOW?!" 

"We were ranting to each other about our exes and it kinda just happened." Youngjae said and Jungkook was just, kinda out of it a little bit. 

Then the two of them looked at Changkyun, his chill expression, and raised their eyebrows. 

"Ch-Changkyun, did you hear whathe just said?" Youngjae said and Changkyun nodded. 

Jooheon's eyes widened, "A-and, you're not surprised or shocked at all?" 

"Oh I'm shocked a bit, but not really surprised. I kinda sorta saw this coming but I didn't wanna say anything because for one it's none of my business." Changkyun replied, all fucking cool as shit and the boys were more surprised with his response. 

Even Jimin was a bit shocked at how shill he was about this. 

Changkyun broke the ice, "So are you guys dating now?" 

Youngjae blinked back, coming bac to reality, "N-no. I was just a one time thing."

"Oh okay. Well if you guys do date then that would be pretty cool, I mean you've both been through a lot and you kinda fit each other so-" 

"OKAY WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YU DONE WITH CHANGKYUN?!" Jooheon exclaimed, gripping his shoulders tightly. 

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "I-I'm confused. Do you  _not_ want me to be happy for you because you've finally moved on?" 

Jooheon furrowed his eyebrows, "I-I am but you know, it's not like you to act so chill and casual about this whole situation. You'd act like how Jimin and Jungkook acted, like  _yelling_ at me and stuff." 

Changkyun chuckled lightly, "Oh, well I'm not mad about it buddy. And you guys don't have to hide the fact that you probably have feelings for each other and try giving dating a shot rather than sleeping around. It might benefit you both." 

Jooheon's eyes just widened, so did Jimin's, Youngjae's, and Jungkook's. There was no way in fucking hell this was the same Changkyun from a few days ago,  _no fucking way_. 

Jimin furrwed her eyebrws, "Okay did Hyungwon fuck you or something because you seem extra happy." 

Changkyun rolled his eyes, "No he didn't. Dammit guys, why do I have to get fucked to be in a good mood? There was something I wanted to tell you all but you guys are making a big deal out of this." 

"We're just shocked, that's all." Youngjae said lowly, then looked over at Jooheon for a minute, walking back over to him and smiled at Changkyun. "Thank you for being supportive towards it." 

Changkyun nodded, "No problem. Also Youngjae, here's something I need to tell you." 

The blonde boy looked at him confusingly as Changkyun took his hand and ran over to get on the bus. Jooheon just blinked in confusion as they left, still kinda dazed at the whole thing.

"S-so, Changkyun's okay with it?" He said to himself and Jimin as well as Jungkook hummed in response. 

Then Jimin turned to him, "He is right though. Maybe this is a nice sign of you letting things go and finally being able to move on. Y'know, it's been so long since you've dated  _or_ got laid." 

Jooheon's eyes widened as he gave Jimin this sincere look. She went on, "You've been so hooked on Minhyuk and wanting him back. But it's finally time for you to embrace love with someone else for once in your life. Youngjae is a really good guy Jooheon, I don't think you should be afraid of getting in a relationship with him." 

Jungkook nodded, "Besides, it'll just mean that you'll be happy you know. Moving on is literally the best feeling in the whole fucking world." 

Jooheon looked at the both of them, seeing there looks in agreement with this whole situation and sighed. 

Maybe they were right, it was time to move on for the best and finally be with someone who could respect him for who he is and what he does. Youngjae was a nice boy, a caring one at that. Jooheon would be lying to himself if he said he didn't at least get a little bit attracted to him afterwards. 

He wasn't gonna run up and get with him instantly, but he was at least gonna try and get to know the boy before he did anything risky. This was finally his chance,  _finally_. He should take advantage of it and get closer with this boy who probably had some interest in him as well. 

So he smiled warmly as he nodded, "Okay, I'm gonna give it a shot." 

Jungkook and Jimin silently cheered for him as they both rushed up to hug him. Jooheon chuckled as he hugged them right back. 

And neither of them saw Minhyuk, who was standing at the door overhearing the whole conversation, somewhat pissed. 

**-**

Youngjae's eyes were bugshot wide. "No fucking  _way_.  _You're_ Cythina Parker's long-lost son?"

Changkyun nodded slowly, "I've been hidden this whole time because her manager advised that I keep it that way until the whole thing goes down. I haven't told anyone at all ever since the incident happened." 

Youngjae was still kinda astonished, Changkyun expect that of him. Just like he expected it to take him a while to process all this newfound information and ask  _billions_  of questions. Jungkook told Changkyun to prepare himself for it, so he was prepared. 

"S-so, you're Daniel Parker, Lim Daniel Changkyun?" Youngjae said and Changkyun nodded once more. "I just, wow I never exect this. I mean, the resemblance is amazing..you look just like her. A-and you're always singing her music but I just assumed that you were some super fan." 

"Well technically I am her biggest fan, but yeah." Changkyun said, giggling lightly. He looked at Youngjae, who's expression started to soften. "What's wrong?" 

"N-nothing, it's just that," Youngjae looked down, then back at him again, "They said on that night, both she  _and_ her son died." 

Changkyun looked down, "Yeah, I almost died. But I made it out alive, my mother however didn't." 

"Oh...." Youngjae said. Then it was awfully quiet, and he broke the ice, "This is kinda ironic actually." 

Changkyun looked up at him wearily, "What do you mean?" 

"Because when I was little and my mom was a nurse, she use to cater to this woman who was ill, mentally though. She didn't like the way her life was set up for her, so she tried killing herself many  _many_ times. But my mother never gave up on her," Youngjae said and Changkyun's face lit up, "She too care of her. Told her she needed to be there for her son's life. Said that being a star was gonn be hard but long as you have the people you love and care about, you were gonna be just fine."

Changkyun smiled at that, "Well I'm glad your mother saved that woman's life." 

Youngjae nodded, "Yeah but that woman was your mother Changkyun." 

The boy's eyes widened to the fucking max. He wasn't even gonna ask because Youngjae was still explaining, "My mother was Cythina's personal nurse. She chose my mom because she always said that she was unique and capable of a lot in life. My mother loved her so much, Cythina was the only thing that kept my mom going. And when she died, my mom was so devastated, but she didnt let that stop her from becoming the doctor she is today." 

" _Your_ mother was Miss Daehyun?" Changkyun said softly and Youngjae nodded. 

"Nurse Choi Daehyun." Youngjae replied and Changkyun's eyes were ready t pop out of their sockets. 

He just moved his mouth up and down, unable to process any words at all, then looked at Youngjae.

"I-is she the reason why you were over almost  _every_ day when we lived right across from each other?" He asked and Youngjae, of course, nodded at that.

"I would always wonder why because she would go,  _Go check in with Changkyun, make sure he's doing okay_  and I would just go with the flow and check on you. Sooner or later, I inda just enjoyed your presence."

 _It all made sense now_. 

So no wonder Youngjae was always over Changkyun's house. Daehyun probably knew Changkyun was Cythina's son from the getgo, or she probably already knew since he incident and was in charge of taking care of him. So she sent Youngjae over his house so he wouldn't be alone for all those years.

She was still looking out for him, because she probably promised she would to Changkyun's mother. She as well as Jooheon's mother, Jimin's mother, Jungkook's father, and Minhyuk's father were al in charge of pitching in to make sure the boy was at least safe and living a happy life he could to the best of his ability. 

They were all watching him, for Cythina.

It made him start crying a little bit.

Youngjae gasped silently then brought him in for a small hug as he cried. He wasn't even sure why he was crying, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with all these people looking out for him whle he was trying to live and get over his mother's death.

He felt alone and like he was the only one who could take care of himself. But he wasn't, he had these adults, his mother's friends, all looking out for him. Sending him money, food, literally everything to make sure he was safe. Basically taking care of him secretly in Cythina's place since she wasn't around.

So he just thught about it mroe and continued crying. 

His cries did come to a slow stop though, and when they did he pulled away from Youngjae's hug. 

Youngjae dug in his pocket and pulled out a tissue, handing it over to Changkyun. He thanked him, then wiped his eyes as he tossed the tissue out the widen and sighed to himself. 

"I can't believe your mother has been taking care of me this whole time and I never even knew it." 

Youngjae chuckled lightly, "It's been a long time since then. I mean, my dad owns a bar down here and he kinda played some part in your mother's life too." 

Changkyun shot his head up as his eyes widened, " _No fucking way is your dad Choi Yooseon_."

Youngjae shruged his shoulders, "You'd be surprised." 

Changkyun just roared really loudly and Youngjae just laughed in response. 

"I'm pretty sure you've been there. He's always talked about how your mom and her friend would play on the piano and she'd sing this song. He said he loved when she sang because she could save a whole village with her singing." 

"HELL YEAH!" Changkyun exclaimed and Youngjae laughed even harder.

"That friend of my mom's, that was Jungkook's father." Changkyun said and Youngjae's eyes widened. 

"What the fuck? Jungkook's dad is Vious Jeon Junghui?" Youngjae said and Changkyun nodded. 

"Yeah I didn't wanna believe it either." He said, and Youngjae was back to being completely astonished again. 

"This is so insane, we all literally live in a small fucking world." He finally got out as Changkyun chuckled. He chuckled too no later. 

Then Changkyun sighed, "Yeah and well, him and I were gonna go on this mission to find out who my father is."

"Wait, seriously?" Youngjae replied and Changkyun nodded. "But didn't your mother sleep around a lot? Your father could literally be any of those men." 

"I know," Changkyun said, with a slight pause. "But it's a good thing we're in Singapore and we have enough time to figure it out." 

Youngjae nodded at that. 

There was another small silent wave, then Changkyun turned to face Youngjae again. 

"Sooo, how exactly do you feel about Jooheon anyway?" 

Youngjae blushed lightly, "Wh-what?" 

"I mean, you had sex with my best friend so I have every right to know." 

"Ch-Changkyun, I-" 

But before he could respond, everyone started boarding the bus immediately. Jimin, Jungkook, and Jooheon all walked in the back and took their rightful seats. Jooheon sat right next to Youngjae, smiling and the boy kinda blushed and looked away. Changkyun oohed at that and Youngjae just shushed him immediately.

Jungkook sat behind Jimin and Changkyun and with that, the bus pulled off soon as everyone was in their seats.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINE be like, "did ya miss me ;)"

"LET'S GO GAYS!" Changkyun exclaimed, however, Jimin furrowed her eyebrows. 

"I'm not gay!" She huffed, flipping her hair, "I'm strictly dickly. All about going on this trip and getting some  _dick_ from these famous, hot, and rich ass mother fuckers." 

"Girl same," Jungkook said lowly, but didn't notice everyone looking at him weirdly. Then he looked up and saw everyone looking at him and furrowed his eyebrows, "What?! I'm gay and I want some dick too." 

Youngjae raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were still hung up over Taehyung?" 

As he said that, Changkyun just started snickering at Jungkook's blush of embarrassment. 

"FUCK, NO!" He exclaimed, then glared at Changkyun, "What the fuck did you tell them you furry?" 

Suddenly, Changkyun's giggles stopped and he furrowed his eyebrows, "Hey, don't be mad at me because your boyfriend stuffed you in a bunny suit and because he had some weird ass bunny fetish." 

"I'm sorry what?" Jooheon said from behind. 

Okay so, long story short, the tour through Parma Atlantic Studios was on a short delay and Professor Suongmin just told them to walk around and try not to get lost. Of course, the gang took their  _own_ trip and decided to go back to the mall plaza where yesterday, except they didn't have Changkyun tagging along with them. 

However now they  _had_ Changkyun with them and Changkyun told them all about his plan to find his dad. 

 _Operation: Are you my Mother, Father Edition_. 

But y'know, them searching turned into shopping in the big mall, Parma's personal Model Lounge. Changkyun thought it would be okay for them to do a bit of  _exploring_ in courtesy of Hyungwon bringing him here yesterday, plus he was pretty sure his friends weren't gonna be a bother and make a big deal out of it. 

Yeah,  _he fucking thought_. 

Jimin was literally oohing at every single model, actor, actress, any celebrity at all just waltz in and show themselves in all their glory. She had the urge to run up Margot Shin and ask for an autograph, but Changkyun and Jungkook literally stopped her attempt so many  _fucking times_. She was the only one who managed to make things a little harder for them and stand out a bit more and Changkyun should've known she couldn't handle herself in here. 

Jungkook was pretty cool, he was more so roasting the female celebrities more than just gazing at them as Jimin had done. And of course, Jooheon snatched Youngjae away somewhere and the two just ran off laughing amongst themselves. Wasn't entirely Changkyun's plan but he was still happy about it. 

Happy that Jooheon was finally able to move on past all the bullshit that happened between him and-

"Changkyun?" The boy's eyes widened as he turned around to look at a familiar redheaded mullet boy. Jungkook and Jimin turned over to see him as well, actually pretty damn surprised. The boy looked at Jungkook, kinda surprised and confused at his presence then shook his head, staring at Changkyun, "What are you doing in here?" 

"Wh-what are  _you_ doing in here Minhyuk?" He asked back. 

Minhyuk furrowed his eyebrows, "W-well, I was just minding my business but then I saw you and Jimin here and I got a little confused. We're not even supposed to be in here, Mr. Suongmin said this is one of the forbidden areas." 

"Oh," Changkyun let out lowly, looking down, "Well.....I got special access." 

"Oh really?" Minhyuk raised an eyebrow, " _You_ got special access in here? Changkyun you don't even talk to anyone besides Jimin and Jooheon, how the hell did  _you_ get special access?" 

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows, "Hey, that's kinda rude. I'm sitting right here, and he talks to me too." 

Minhyuk looked at him for a second then rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, "You still haven't given me an answer Kyun, why are you in here? I thought you'd be at the mall trying to impress BamBam?" 

Changkyun's eyes went wide. 

 _Dammit_ , he forgot to tell Minhyuk that that whole thing about BamBam and him liking him was a whole ass  _lie_. Then again, even if Minhyuk was one of his closest friends who he loved and cared about and grew up with, he's changed so much. Minhyuk would have his moments when he did show a bit of care to the boy and he'd appreciate that, however, it was so fake coming from him now. 

It's like breaking up with Jooheon turned him into a whole new person, a whole  _bitch_. 

He became popular in high school then in college, being the top model in his modeling and fashion arts major with a group of girls at his side, and a whole ass boyfriend. He didn't even care to ask about Jimin,  _and especially not Jooheon_ , to check up on them and have nice little reunions from time to time. 

And all he'd do with Changkyun is baby him when it was just them, but when his crew came around it was like Changkyun didn't even exist. Basically, Minhyuk changed and left the friendship square, Changkyun had to understand that he wasn't gonna be so close with him anymore as he still is with Jimin and Jooheon. 

Probably why he didn't tell him the truth. 

"Ah, I was just joking about that Minhyuk," Changkyun replied, chuckling lightly, "I don't have a crush on BamBam, he's a whole ass nark." 

Jungkook snorted, "That's so fucking true, Youngjae tells me the guy sings space unicorn in his sleep. And he has the fucking nerve to call  _me_ gay?" 

"You sing Bye Bye Bye by NSYNC in yours," Changkyun snickered. 

"Well,  _you're_ a fucking furry-" 

"You let your  _ex_ dress you up Jungkook-" 

"STOP BRINGING THAT UP!" 

Changkyun just laughed softly as Jungkook gave him little baby slaps. Jimin just shook her head at them both, laughing softly. They forgot Minhyuk was still standing there, looking in awe at the whole thing that just went down. It was almost as if Changkyun forgot about him and just made some new friends, especially from someone who didn't even know shit about him.

Or so he  _thought_. 

"I see you're finally out of your bubble," Minhyuk said softly, looking at just him, "Did Jooheon force you to make friends just like he forced you to come here?" 

Jimin furrowed her eyebrows, "That's fucking petty of you to say Minhyuk." 

"How's it petty? Pretty sure last time I checked, Changkyun didn't even have anyone close to him besides you and Jooheon. Now he's all of a sudden buddy-buddy with his failing pal Jungkook?" Minhyuk waved his hand, "Well kick my ass and call me Sally." 

"Why does Changkyun making friends bother  _you_ so much?" Jungkook spat. 

Minhyuk didn't even look at him, he just waved his hand, "Yeah yeah, sure. You're his  _friend_ but you weren't there for him like I was there for him. You don't know anything about this boy so stay in your lane please." 

Jimin stood up abruptly, "Ohhohohoh! You're trying to say that you were  _there_ for him? You're trying to say that shit  _now_ -"

"J-Jimin, please-" 

"I've  _always_ been there for Kyun!" Minhyuk exclaimed lightly, "I've made sure he was okay and safe from people. Trying to make sure that bullshit ass people didn't learn his secret and trying to keep him safe! You know how much he likes to stay hidden from the world!" 

Jimin just scoffed, chuckling bitterly, "Wow! You really don't know shit about him, do you?" 

"I know more shit than you ever could know-" 

"Dude," Jungkook spoke up, "Just because you were Changkyun's childhood friend who stuck up for him and took care of him after Cythina died doesn't give you the right to baby him and act as you know him off the back of your head." 

Minhyuk's eyes widened, "H-how do you-" 

"I knew Changkyun back then too," Jungkook said, holding Changkyun's shoulder to comfort him, "We talked it out and it turns out that his mother was close with my dad, I also gave him some pretty solid advice and told him to stop hiding from the world." 

Changkyun looked over at him, seeing his small smile and nodded, smiling back at him. Then he looked up at Minhyuk, who kinda looked surprised, astonished, and  _hurt_. 

His fists started to ball up as he furrowed his eyebrows, "S-so, you're just going around making new friends and j-just changing on me? Forgetting that I've helped you out more than  _anyone_?" 

"Min-" 

"When your mother died that night, wh-when she l-left you and abandoned you all those nights, when you were all alone  _crying_ , I alone was there for you!" Minhyuk sniffed, and Changkyun could see he was crying a little bit, "A-and y-you would just talk back and disrespect me like this?"

Changkyun looked at his face, seeing the boy before him trying to contain his tears. 

He sighed, "Minhyuk please-" 

"I WAS THERE FOR YOU WHEN NOBODY ELSE CARED!" Minhyuk exclaimed, this time getting a few looks from everyone in the lounge. He was startled at the sudden attention, then looked over and almost dropped his bags. 

He saw Youngjae and Jooheon, hand in hand, laughing amongst themselves like a cute little couple. 

 _Couple_. 

Youngjae had his arm wrapped around Jooheon's and he was so  _close_ , something in Minhyuk kinda dropped and he felt a little low when he saw them coming closer. Especially when the two of them went in for a kiss right on the  _lips_. It was so  _loving,_ especially with the way Jooheon caressed Youngjae's cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Jooheon's neck. 

They just kept kissing, each kiss looked like it got deeper and  _softer_  each time. 

And Minhyuk saw  _the whole thing_. 

Then Jooheon and Youngjae pulled away, looking over at the boy across from them who looked almost surprised to see the two of them together. Jimin, Jungkook, and Changkyun turned to see the couple, then turned back to look at Minhyuk who looked heartbroken for some reason. 

Jungkook just coughed, "Sloppy seconds finally meets the full course meal-" 

Jimin slapped him from the back of his head and the boy winced in pain. 

Minhyuk blinked, his glare softening, "J-Jooheon..." 

Jooheon looked over at him, his eyebrows twitched a bit, "Uh, hi. What are you doing over here?" 

"I was," He looked down at Youngjae, then everyone else and looked away, "N-nothing, I was just leaving." 

With that, the boy took one look at Changkyun and smiled weakly, "I'm so happy you guys are all moving on without me and shit. Enjoy your trip." 

Then he walked off--no, he  _stormed_ off, avoiding the group of girls who came by his side to aid him. They all just ran for him when he ran off, supposedly crying. 

Jooheon walked over to the couch the gang was at, Youngjae followed him, sitting right next to him. 

He looked at Changkyun, "What was Minhyuk doing over here?" 

Before Changkyun could answer, Jimin did, "Being a  _bitch_  tryna claim Changkyun and say that he's been there for him more than we have. You know,  _basically_ trying to take Changkyun away from us and go through this whole  _I'm better than you_ phase. Same shit he did when he left us all those years ago." 

Jooheon shook his head, "C'mon now...it's 2019, I thought we were past all that bullshit now. If he could move on and leave us alone then why can't he leave us  _and_ Changkyun alone instead of trying to be in our lives." 

"Has he always been so clingy?" Jungkook asked and Changkyun shook his head. 

He sighed as he reached over to get a piece of chicken from Jooheon's chipotle bowl, "Only when he wants to be. To be honest, he never pretends to care unless its something he's not apart of. It's kinda irritating." 

"Hell yeah!" Jimin snapped, "And he's saying you making new friends is some kinda bad thing. Like, baby you're finally changing and becoming a new you from who you were before! Don't let Minhyuk get in your head on who you can be and who you wanna be friends with." 

Jungkook, Jooheon, and Youngjae all nodded in response. 

"Honestly, clingest and controlling people who pretend like they've had the biggest influence in your life aren't needed Kyun," Youngjae stated, "I've grown up in a family full of fake assholes." 

"Really?" Jooheon asked and Youngjae nodded in response. 

Then Jimin looked at the two of them and smirked, "To change the tooooooopic, what's going on with you twoooooo?" 

"Oh!" Youngjae chirped up, then scooted himself into Jooheon's lap, "Well...we're dating now." 

Jungkook, Jimin, and Changkyun hooted really loudly, singing wedding music and making kissy faces at the two of them. They shooed it away and laughed loudly, all of them kinda just talking about how they were happy with their relationship and looking forward to what it could unfold to be like in the future. 

Changkyun was pretty excited for them as well, honestly so much stress just  _faded_  during this trip and he felt so more out there, more open than usual, he wished it could be a whole ass month. Then his eyes caught a familiar male with strawberry brunette hair wearing a silky white dress shirt and some white trousers. 

He was talking to some girl with long wavy hair, the same girl who was outside the bus with Hyungwon and the CEO lady yesterday. They were having a long ass conversation, of course until the guy turned his head over and caught Changkyun's gaze. 

Changkyun looked at him for a few seconds, feeling that  _weird ass nervous feeling coming right back_. He just yelped and turned around, looking at his friends. 

"Uh guys, w-we should all probably go meet up with Professor Suongmin now!" He said hurriedly, taking Jimin and Jungkook by the hand and running out. That gave Jooheon and Youngjae the cue to follow them. 

Wonho just watched as they left and raised an eyebrow, not taking his eyes off the boy in the front. 

"-Wonho, are you even listening to me?" The girl in front of him scoffed and Wonho shook his head, looking down at her. 

"Y-yeah sis, I'm listening. You said something about mom changing the schedule and shit," Wonho replied hurriedly, still looking out the door. 

The girl looked over and saw the group of kids running out then looked at Wonho, "Why are you checking out college students, dude you're 26." 

Wonho blushed lightly, turning back to face her, "I-I'm not! I would never lower my standards like that Rui, you know that." 

"Yeah but," The redheaded female chuckled lightly, "You were staring at those kids hella hard. I hope my brother isn't turning into a pedophile." 

Wonho rolled his eyes as Rui laughed amongst herself. 

Then she recalled something, "Y'know, one of those kids looks like one of the kids Hyungwon's been fooling around with lately." 

Wonho sighed, "Yeah....I know, I honestly don't know what's gotten into that guy's head. He's fucking up his job and acting up because of this boy, it's really  _weird_." 

"Hey, baby boy is in love Wonho," Rui replied, "He barely even shows that he has a heart sometimes and this is the first time that I've seen lovey dovey Hyungwon in action. It's very cute actually-" 

"We have a job to do Rui," Wonho cut her off, his tone  _cold_ , "We don't have any time to waste our time on foolish college kids who like running in here and being loud and obnoxious ruffians. Mom taught us best, don't forget us." 

"Mom taught us how to live like slaves-" 

"Rui!" 

The girl rolled her eyes, "Right right, but still, you should respect Hyungwon's decision Won. He's your manager as well as our brother, least we can do is be happy for him." 

Wonho looked at her then sighed, "Lee Watanabe Rui, you're too nice." 

"Yeah, but you know I make some pretty valid points," Rui nudged him, then started to walk off. 

Wonho stood there and sighed, kinda standing there and thinking about what his sister just said to him and taking it into consideration.  _Maybe_ , she had a point, but Wonho wanted to also make sure Hyungwon maintained his job as well. I mean, he had no problem with his little brother living his life to the best of his ability of course, but he also wanted him to be careful. 

There were  _so_ many possibilities, and Wonho knew damn well that if Hyungwon didn't get his ass together and focus on managing Wonho, his ass was cut. 

So he had to keep him away from that boy,  _as much as possible_. 

_**~ ~** _

"Ok so, Ariana Grande 7 Rings," Jimin stated and Jungkook oohed in response. 

"Queen snapped, let me say that! She actually makes me cry, one of these days I'm gonna go on stage and sing her songs," Jungkook beamed, then sobbed a little, " _One of these days_." 

"I honestly think you can pull it off Kook, your singing is  _amazing_!" Changkyun replied and Jungkook thanked him silently. 

They were in Parama's lobby now, waiting for the officials to come around and give them the tour of the whole studio. Everyone was pretty excited,  _some_ more than others for some strange reason. One of those  _others_ being Changkyun, he was kinda sorta still waiting for Hyungwon to come around and kidnap him again, take him to his office and show him what he wanted to show him earlier. 

But he hadn't called him since this morning and Changkyun was kinda worried. 

Then again, his mind just went back to earlier in the call when Hyungwon was talking and some lady came in the middle of the call.

And called him  _baby_. 

Maybe Jungkook was kinda right earlier, he shouldn't let Hyungwon take his whole focus away from having a good ass time, and he was having a good ass time. He just thought his trip was a bit better and a lot more wholesome with Hyungwon in the mix making him feel really happy and special. 

He just sighed, until he felt someone poke his shoulder. 

It was Youngjae, "Hey I called my dad earlier and I asked him if we could go visit his bar after the tours over!" 

"Oh!" Changkyun almost forgot about the whole dad hunt thing, "That's great! He's gonna be there and I'll be able to ask him some questions right?" 

"Of course! He says he's been meaning to talk to you and see your face for such a long while now. Apparently, he knows Jungkook's dad too--like we really do live in a small ass world." 

Changkyun chuckled, "It be like that sometimes." 

The two of them chuckled lightly then Changkyun sighed, looking up at the front to see if Hyungwon was gonna make an appearance. But he didn't even show up at all, and it had been an  _hour_. 

"You're looking for Hyungwon still?" Youngjae asked and Changkyun sighed. 

He turned to him, "Should I even be getting my hopes up over this guy? I lowkey feel like it's not worth it sometimes. I mean, me and Jungkook found out that he has a whole ass  _girlfriend_ , so what's the point of even trying? What's the use of feeling blue-" 

"Changkyun don't you throw no Steven Universe reference at me, that's gay," Youngjae cut him off and Changkyun snickered, giving him a tiny sorry. 

"Well, it's up to you Kyun. Honestly, I think you should give it some time to think, like you guys are friends and he's looking out for you, that's a good thing!" 

"Yeah," Changkyun let out, letting Youngjae go on. 

"Perhaps it's best to just stay friends, especially considering the fact that we're gonna be here for a brief amount of time," Youngjae said, then paused and looked at Changkyun, "You  _do_ remember that we're gonna be here for 2 more weeks right?" 

Changkyun sighed, "Don't remind me." 

Youngjae saw the distraught look on the boy's face and hugged him. Changkyun was surprised at first, especially because something about Youngjae's hugs just seemed so comforting, like all his hugs took all the troubles away. He just hugged him back, feeling a lot more happier than ever. When Youngjae pulled away, he laughed at Changkyun's wide eyes. 

They sparkled, "Jooheon's  _hella_ lucky. You deliver mom hugs it makes me feel really soft and want to cry." 

Youngjae's eyes widened, "Mom hugs?" 

"Yes, those warm hugs you get from your mother when you're distressed, my mom use to give them to me all the time and they took all my troubles away," Changkyun replied, then looked like he was gonna get all teary. 

"Y-you want another one-" 

"No!" Changkyun exclaimed for a quick second. Then it was quiet for a second until he opened his arms, " _Please_." 

Youngjae chuckled lightly as he walked over to him, hugging him a little bit tighter than how he was before. Changkyun really felt comfortable now, not even noticing Jimin, Jungkook, and Jooheon walk over to the two of them hugging. Jimin and Jungkook raised an eyebrow and Jooheon kinda sorta looked a bit pissed. 

Changkyun just stuck his tongue at him, "This guy gives the best hugs. I swear if you hurt him, you got another thing coming, don't forget, I know where you live." 

Jooheon furrowed his eyebrows, "Changkyun, we  _literally_ share a dorm together." 

They all just laughed then heard it get quiet. 

Changkyun looked up front and everyone literally started screaming once three people walked up. When he saw the three people, he understood why everyone was just suddenly screaming and losing their shits. It was CEO Lee Suomi of course, dressed in a pretty black jumpsuit, with her shoulders exposed. Then came out a female with long red hair in a ponytail, wearing a short jean skirt with black stockings, and a black cami that was companied with a jean jacket that matched her skirt. 

 And the last guy, instead of it being Hyungwon, it was the same guy who he saw in the lounge wearing a silky loose white dress shirt and white trousers. 

 _Wonho_. 

His bangs were combined back so you could see more of his well-defined face, and he looked amazing. 

Changkyun couldn't even secretly admire him his own damn self because he was too busy listening to Jimin try to silently fangirl in the background. 

"Will you stop having an orgasm, it's just Wonho," Jungkook scoffed. 

Jimin gasped as she tugged on him, " _ARE YOU HIGH?! Just_ Wonho? Oh no no sir, that is the most  _gorgeous man on the face of this Earth! The_ fucking  _Lee Hoseok_ in all his glory! ANd he's wearing white too! The man looks good in white." 

Jungkook sighed, "Well, I have to agree with you there, he looked hella hot." 

"OF COURSE HE DOES!" Jimin punched the poor boy in the arm, "He's sexy and he knows it." 

"I've never seen him wear white before," Youngjae replied lowly then oohed, "He kinda looked like a buff ass hot ass angel." 

Jooheon softly glared at him as he shrugged his shoulder, "What?! He is! I mean you're hot too baby but he's like,  _holy angel hot_." 

"I can be holy angel hot too!" Jooheon pouted, then rolled his eyes. 

Changkyun got a better look at him. Yeah sure, he looked  _nice_ in white, really nice, but there was something about the lightness that radiated from him that kinda threw Changkyun off a little bit. Then he ventured back to when Wonho had darker clothes on and he looked  _ravishing_. 

"I don't know, I don't really thing white is his color," Changkyun said. He didn't even realize he said it out loud until he heard Jimin gasp really loudly. She ran up to him, shaking him while grasping his shoulders really really  _tightly_.

"What the  _fuck_ do you mean?! You're not a Wonho stan!" She nagged, "Wonho looks great in ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING!" 

"Y-yeah, I-I d-didn't s-say h-he l-looked b-bad!" Changkyun stammered, trying to get out as Jimin shook him violently. "Wh-white j-just i-isn't a g-good color o-on him!"

Youngjae and Jungkook just pulled her away as the boy fell back, bumping into something. 

Or rather,  _someone_. 

Before Changkyun could turn around to apologize, he looked up and his eyes were as big as fucking saucers. 

It was  _fucking_ Wonho. 

Changkyun just stood there, lowkey trapped in Wonho's arms as he looked at him. He was so confused on what to say, and just trapped in this endless world where it felt like it was just him and Wonho all over again. Like that weird feeling from yesterday when they bumped into each other and didn't stop staring into each other's eyes. 

And Changkyun's heart just went  _beep, beep, fucking beep._

He wasn't sure why he would get this feeling,  _especially_ near Wonho every time, and he also wanted to know why they always seemed to encounter each other like this. Unexpectedly, with Changkyun bumping into him and spilling something on him. 

In this case, he spilled himself on to him.  

"Y-you need to be careful," Wonho spat, pushing him up. 

As Changkyun was pushed up,  _perfectly,_ he turned to look at Wonho again. 

Then  _bowed_ again, "I'm sor-" 

"Please don't start with that again," Wonho said, lifting him back up. Soon as he did that he got a better look at Changkyun's face. A closer look at the boy somehow made even Wonho blush a deep cherry and Changkyun blushed a little, looking at Wonho's astonished expression. 

Changkyun's eyes even did a little sparkle, which made Wonho almost lose his fucking shit. 

_Why is this kid so cute-_

"Um.." Changkyun let out slowly, "Excuse me, you're kinda gripping my shoulders pretty tight there." 

Wonho indeed saw his grip on the boy's shoulders get a little tight and he pulled away quickly. 

"I-I'm...I apologize," Wonho said softly. Then his eyes widened as he covered his mouth quickly. Did he really just say fucking sorry? Was he  _really_ apologizing to this random ass kid that just popped out of nowhere and distracted his brother? 

I mean, he saw why he was  _so_ distracting to Hyungwon, the boy was literally the cutest thing ever-

_No! You are Lee Hoseok! You never stoop this fucking low, you always rise to the top-_

"It's okay," Changkyun let out, his tone soft and cute, Wonho's blush and glare got a bit softer. 

_Damn this boy, damn this boy, damn this BOY!_

Changkyun looked away from him and saw Jooheon and Youngjae kinda oohing at the whole thing. Jungkook was just astonished but he whistled a little, wiggling his eyebrows. Jimin just looked, well even more pissed than she was when she saw Changkyun walking out with Hyungwon. 

"Jesus christ-" She started to say then shook her head, "You just won't save dick for  _nobody!_ " 

She and the group started walking off, the boys kinda wished him luck and Jimin, even though she was lowkey pissed, she gave him a little thumbs up. 

Changkyun raised an eyebrow but then shook it off, looking up to still see Wonho next to him, looking down at him. 

The little strawberry blonde raised an eyebrow, "What are you looking at?" 

Wonho's eyes widened but then he turned away, "Nothing much." 

Changkyun kinda felt the mood sorta break as he said that then sighed as he started to walk off, "Well jeez, sorry for being an eyesore." 

Before he could even leave, Wonho just grabbed him by the wrist. His eyes were wide and he turned to look at Wonho, who was still giving him this look that Changkyun couldn't even read properly. He just snatched his hand away and furrowed his eyebrows. 

"I'm trying to um,  _leave_ ," Changkyun replied, sounding a little irritated. 

"How dare you just leave here without even telling me why you said that?" 

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "What?  _Sorry for being an eyesore_? You literally just said that you weren't looking at much when I asked why you were looking at me-" 

"N-no you simpleton, I mean why you said that I didn't look good in anything dark," Wonho scoffed, especially when Changkyun's eyes went wide. Then he turned away, crossing his arms, "I overheard your friend talking about my wardrobe and I've never heard anyone say anything like that before." 

"Really?" Changkyun snickered, "I mean I usually give little coloring critiques to my friends all the time. Not that you care much, but I have very good fashion sense." 

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "Really now?" 

Okay so Changkyun was wearing a cute little oversize white dress shirt, some nice light ripped denim jeans and some Tims. He looked extremely  _adorable_ in his outfit, if his hair was like a light lavender or maybe silver it could've completed the little baby boy style he was delivering. 

But was Wonho gonna admit that?  _Hell no_. 

Changkyun rolled his eyes, "Okay, not everyone has the same style as you pretty boy. Also, I'm still kinda mad at you from yesterday." 

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "Mad at me? For bumping into you and your little sweets tray? I had to break it to you child, but I think I did you a favor. You have enough fat as it is-" 

"Hey!" Changkyun blushed, furrowing his eyebrows, "There you go again! Indirectly insulting me like you did yesterday! First, you called me poor and said I was a  _peasant_ , then you said I have bad fashion sense,  _now_ you're saying I'm fucking fat." 

"Well I mean, I didn't say you were fat-" 

"You JUST did!" The boy shot, coming closer to Wonho and poking at his chest.

Wonho just kinda became offended, "Look, I didn't even get a thank you from you yesterday for saving your sorry ass from having to pay a high ass fee! 200 dollars seems a bit high for you-" 

"See there you go again!" Changkyun groaned, then stormed off, "I don't even know  _why_ I'm wasting my time with you! You're so fucking  _irritating!_ " 

"Hey!" Wonho called him again, grabbing on to the boy's wrist. Changkyun tried pulling away, but Wonho's grip was a lot tighter than the last time. He just became annoyed and stopped fidgeting, listening to what Wonho had to say. 

The man sighed, "L-look, kid-" 

"I have a name." 

Wonho glared at him, causing Changkyun to immediately shut up.

Wonho saw how scared he looked and sighed, "What is it?" 

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "What's what?" 

"Your name that I'm supposed to know. What is it?" 

The boy rolled his eyes, "Changkyun. Lim Changkyun." 

"Okay," Wonho replied, letting go of Changkyun's wrist roughly. Then he glared at him, "Look, I don't know what you have going on with Hyungwon, but it needs to end. He doesn't have time for a puny poor peasant child like you, so do him a big ass favor and  _piss off_." 

Changkyun's eyes went wide, but before he could even say anything, Wonho came closer to his face, looking at him with an intimidating glare. 

"If you even do so much as talk to him, look at him, or even tell him we had this talk, I'll make sure to tell my manager that it was  _you_ who ruined my shirt. You'll be paying a lot more than just a measly old 200 dollars." 

Changkyun's just looked at him, feeling  _small_ and intimidated by Wonho's sudden tone. Then the man let him go completely, walking away and leaving the boy there to stand alone in his thoughts. 

He couldn't even be sad, he couldn't even  _cry_ , he was just, so fucking infuriated he wanted to  _spit_. Wonho had felt so accomplished because, for one, this wasn't new. He's made this little deal with people to get them to stay quiet about situations like this, seeing as money was such an issue that they couldn't handle. 

And he was sure the boy was  _hella_ broke. 

But- 

"Hey Wonhoe," Wonho stopped in his tracks and turned slowly, facing Changkyun who just had his arms cross and gave him the same intimidating glare. 

"Why don't  _you_ piss off," He spat, "No one can tell  _me_ what to do." 

Before Wonho could even respond, Changkyun turned around and walked outside, seeing the big ass group of kids walk over to the busses that were reaching the plaza. He was kinda frozen in place, Changkyun's words literally stuck to him like glue. Did he  _really_ just hear that from someone? For the first--did someone actually  _challenge_ him? They tested  _his_  patience for once? 

Wonho didn't know what the hell it was about this kid that drove him  _crazy_ , but he knew one thing for sure--

That  _fatass peasant_ just told his  _ass_ off, and then sashayed away like it was nothing. Like Wonho didn't just threaten to sue him for his shirt a few minutes ago,  _like it was nothing_. He was just, frozen.

_And aroused._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so after a long hiatus, i finally gave mine a BETTER storyline than what i had in mind soooooooo
> 
> get ready ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The storyline I had earlier was getting slow and boring plus it didn't make sense where I was going with it, so I changed it
> 
> now y'all REALLY finna get a story with hella smut

"HE IS SO FUCKING ANNOYING!" Changkyun exclaimed, throwing a croissant.

Jungkook and Jimin were looking at the boy weirdly as he threw the piece of bread, seemingly pissed off. Even during the bus ride over to the resort, Changkyun had just seemed like he was in a very pissy mood, no one bothered to ask him what was wrong so they wouldn't _die_.

Then, Youngjae just said they should all just chill and relax at his father's bar, seeing as Changkyun wanted to start his daddy hunt. The boy was still pissed off, but he still said yes to going anyway. So they took a taxi over there, Mr. Choi Yooseon said hello of course and tried to greet Changkyun happily, but the boy dodged his hello and went screaming in the bathroom.

Youngjae just told him not to worry and wait till he calmed down.

And they waited for _hours_. 

Eventually, he did come out the bathroom and he was calm, a little. But at some point, he just asked for something soft and squishy to throw at the wall and Yooseon gave him a bowl of croissants.

Now we're here.

"Changkyun, that's the 50th croissant you've thrown since we've gotten here," Jimin replied annoyingly, "Are you done getting out all your anger or is this gonna be all night?"

The boy just turned to her with this intense glare that nearly scared the crap out of Jimin _and_ Jungkook.

Jimin laughed nervously, "Aha, on second thought, proceed to what you were doing."

Changkyun huffed, turning over and aggressively throwing more and more croissants at the wall. Yooseon came out from the back of the kitchen with Jooheon and Youngjae, talking to the two of them, then turned to see that Changkyun was still throwing croissants at the wall.

Youngjae scoffed, "Seriously? Changkyun, how long are you-"

He turned to them, giving them the same glare he gave Jimin and Jungkook, nearly scaring the fuck out of Jooheon, Youngjae, and Yooseon.

The old man sighed, "I-I'll go make more croissants."

Jooheon nodded, "I-I'll come with."

Youngjae watched the two of them run in the kitchen then sighed, turning back over to Changkyun. He saw that the boy had run out of croissants, so he just yelled and threw the basket instead, crossing his arms and pouting. Youngjae sat in the stool next to his at the bar island, resting his cheek on his fist.

"Did something happen today that none of us are aware of?" He asked and Changkyun looked over at him, cute pouty looking face.

He just plopped his head down, groaning, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Youngjae shrugged his shoulders, "I'll take that, whenever you're ready to talk about it it's up to you. But you gotta stop wasting croissants and taking your anger out on the wall, that won't solve anything."

The boy lifted his head up, resting his chin on the island countertop, "I know."

"Ahh, the evil wolf finally shows his face," Youngjae giggled a little and Changkyun just looked up at the peachy blonde with sad puppy eyes. Soon as Youngjae saw that he immediately stopped laughing, awing, "Oh shit Changkyun, what happened?"

He sighed, "I just... _really_ hate a certain guy right now. He seems so good-looking and considerate but it turns out he's just a big ass, ungrateful bitch."

Youngjae's eyes went wide, "Woah there Kyunie, slow down. Pretty sure Hyungwon isn't that bad, I mean, the way you talk about him he seems really nice and all-"

"What? No, I'm _not_ talking about Hyungwon," Changkyun scoffed, sitting up a little, "Hyungwon is literally _the_ fucking most sweetest man on the face of this earth! He's been nothing but nice to me ever since I got here, and he's _too_ generous to save his own skin."

"Okay then," Youngjae replied slowly, "So....who's the ungrateful bitch you're referring to?"

Before Changkyun could answer, Jimin squealed lightly, jumping up and down at her phone. Youngjae and Jungkook gave her concerning looks as she just started twirling around and then _twerking_. It was fine, until she started twerking on Jungkook, causing Youngjae to laugh.

The boy with the big round glasses just pushed her off, "Ok Nicki Minaj, before you give me an Anaconda lap dance like I'm Drake please explain to us why you're so fucking happy."

"WONHO FOLLOWED MY FANPAGE!" She squealed, running all around the bar, even dancing on the stage.

Jungkook just rolled his eyes, "That's great, but you didn't have to fucking shake your ass and give me a lap dance."

"Oh?" Jimin said in a flirty tone on the stage as she turned, fluttering her eyes, "You want _another_ Mister Jeon?"

"N-no!" Jungkook exclaimed as Youngjae and Jimin laughed loudly.

Changkyun sighed, "He's not all _that_ great Jimin, you should probably delete that page."

Youngjae and Jimin suddenly stopped laughing and Jungkook just oohed, saying _tea_ as it got quiet. The maroon haired female just glared at the boy, jumping off the stage and marching right over to him.

"What in the _hell_ makes you think I'm gonna delete my page because of your dry ass opinion?" She scoffed. Changkyun just gave her a bored look, Youngjae backed away, becoming scared, and Jungkook oohed, saying _tea_ again.

He rolled his eyes as he turned to face her, "It's not a dry ass lie, it's the damn-right _truth_! Wonho is nothing but a big ass, ungrateful, lousy, stubborn, hardheaded, whiny _bitch_."

Jimin gasped, holding in all her anger as her cheeks puffed and her face became red. Youngjae just got more and more scared of her reactions and prayed to all of the Gods that she wouldn't slap him and there wouldn't be a big ass bitch fight in his father's bar.

And Jungkook _oohed_ , "The tea is boiling hot today."

She just squeezed his cheeks, "HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT HIM LIKE THAT?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM! ALL HE'S BEEN IS NOTHING BUT SWEET, GENEROUS, KIND, A TOTAL PACKAGE!"

Then she turned from him, huffing, "Changkyun if you weren't my best friend I'd honestly slap the shit out of you. How dare you call him an ungrateful, lousy, stubborn, hardheaded bitch! He's so sweet, handsome, amazing-"

"Yeah, _amazingly_ ugly as fuck-"

"YOU WATCH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY BACK TO SOUTH KOREA!" Jimin roared as she marched back to him, rolling up her sleeves, but Youngjae held her back as she kicked up her legs and waved her arms at the boy. Jungkook just punched the air yelling _fight_ , _fight_ , _fight_ , as Jimin kept telling Youngjae to hold her earrings.

Changkyun hopped off his seat, rolling his eyes, "He's _not_ grateful or generous in the _slightest_ Jimin. He's a celebrity and in order for him to have fans he has to seem nice and generous but you know deep down he's just like us. The human version of a ruptured asshole-"

Jimin released herself from Youngjae's grasp, literally sprinting towards Changkyun and tackling him. Youngjae just sighed and Jungkook ran over, grabbing his phone and recording the whole thing. It was just Jimin and Changkyun rolling around the ground, Jimin on top of him slapping him, not too hard, and Changkyun dodging her slaps and slapping her hands.

The catfight went on _for ages_.

Jooheon and Yooseon came out with tons of croissants, laughing about something until they saw the whole thing. Youngjae telling Jimin to get off of Changkyun, Jimin and Changkyun slapping each other, and Jungkook just recording on his phone as he yelled _fight_ , _fight_ , _fight_.

The two guys just looked at each other and walked backward back into the kitchen, not even wanting to know what the fuss was all about.

Jimin was still slapping Changkyun, or well trying too, Changkyun was just slapping her hands everytime she tried to slap him. But they were still arguing about the same thing, Jimin saying all kinds of nice things about Wonho while Changkyun denied each and every fact.

"HE'S A BEAUTY AND A GRACE! HE COULD PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!" Jimin chanted.

"Yeah, UNTIL I PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE FIRST!" Changkyun exclaimed back.

From afar, the boy's phone was ringing on the counter, but he was too occupied to see it. Youngjae didn't even notice it at all seeing as he was trying to break up the fight, and Jimin was too busy with Changkyun to even care.

But Jungkook saw it ringing and immediately walked over to see what or who it was.

It was _Hyungwon_.

He picked it up, walking somewhere where the drama behind him wouldn't be heard, "This is Changkyun's phone, Jungkook speaking."

 _"O-oh,"_ Hyungwon replied lowly, _"Heh, I'm sorry...I thought this was Changkyun's phone. His number must've gotten switched or something..."_

"Ah nope," Jungkook giggled lightly, "This is Changkyun's phone number, hence to why I said _Changkyun's phone_ at first."

 _"Oh! Well um,"_ Hyungwon chuckled, _nervously_ , _"S-sorry for the confusion. Um, is Changkyun there? As in, is he at the resort?"_

"No, we're not at the resort right now. We're kinda sorta visiting a friend's dad for some cool information and just to hang out since the resort is kinda basic and shit."

 _"I see,"_ Hyungwon replied disappointingly, _"Well, mind telling me where you guys are now?"_

Jungkook raised an eyebrow, "Oh dear, are you trying to stalk him?"

_"Wh-what?! N-no, never I would never try to stalk Changkyun. That's very disrespectful and distasteful-"_

"Yeah, but you also have a whole ass girlfriend and you're flirting with Changkyun as well which is also kinda distasteful." Jungkook shot.

Hyungwon just became confused, _"W-wait, what-"_

"Look, my friend has had enough crazy, clingy ass celebrities and fame in his life for once in his life and he doesn't need you fucking up his trip because you got some mixed feelings for him. Trying to drag ordinary people into an affair isn't cool and you should know better. You have a whole ass _job_ you need to be worried about, so leave him alone."

_"W-wait, you guys got it all wrong! I'm not-"_

"Good day to you weirdo," Jungkook shot one last time, hanging up the call and setting it down, walking back over to the fight.

Youngjae noticed and raised an eyebrow, "Where the hell did you go?"

"Don't worry about it, just helping Changkyun get the toxic bitches out his life," Jungkook replied. Youngjae just chose not to ask any further and turned back to Jimin and Changkyun literally going at each others' throats.

Jimin just groaned loudly, "What is WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT WONHO IS AN AMAZING MAN?! AN IDEAL BOYFRIEND, MY FUTURE HUSBAND WHO I KNOW WILL TREAT ME RIGHT-"

"IF CALLING PEOPLE BROKE, FAT, PEASANTS IS THE IDEAL BOYFRIEND THEN YOU SHOULD'VE DATED JINYOUNG!" Changkyun exclaimed.

Suddenly, Jimin stopped fidgeting as she looked down at him, furrowing her eyebrows, "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I'm _saying_ that Wonho called me a fat ass broke ass peasant the other day!" Changkyun exclaimed once more, "Well, he called me fat today but yesterday he insulted me and called me a peasant!"

Jimin's face just softened as she looked at him, completely astonished, "N-no way! You're totally lying! Wonho would _never_ call someone a peasant, or broke, or _fat_ for the matter, he's too sweet for that."

"Jimin," Changkyun said softly, with a hint of anger, "This man is _paid_ to come off as generous and shit. It doesn't necessarily mean that he _is_. When me and Hyungwon went out, I bumped into him and they got into a fight, he called me a peasant and indirectly called me broke. Then yesterday he called me _fat_."

"No way," Jimin let out, finally getting up from on top of him. Then she looked over at him as he stood up himself, " _Really_?"

Changkyun nodded, "I mean, I never liked him to begin with, but Jesus fucking christ he's such a fucking dick."

"Wow," Jimin let out, actually a few times actually, taking a nice little seat in one of the chairs. Changkyun, Youngjae, and Jungkook all walked over to the table she sat at, looking at her and waiting for her long awaited response. She just kept saying _wow_ slower and slower.

Even managed to get out an _oh wow_.

" _Oh wow_ ," she let out the _40th_ time.

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows, "Jimin, can you say something else other than fucking _wow_ and _oh wow_."

" _Oh fucking wow_ ," she replied. Changkyun and Youngjae kinda snorted and Jungkook just rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

Then Jimin turned to Changkyun as he sat in front of her, "Changkyun is he why you were so pissed off? H-he really called you a fat, broke, peasant?"

"With his whole chest," Changkyun sighed, "I've had like two encounters with the guy now and it's highly irritating. I mean the first encounter was trippy because he and Hyungwon had some argument and made me feel uncomfortable-"

"Oh shit more fucking tea," Jungkook chirped. He just got weird looks from everyone in the bar and he raised his eyebrows, shrugging his shoulders.

Jimin just took a deep breath, letting it out and holding her face in her hands.

"I honestly don't know how to feel about this....Wonho's been my idol for _so_ long. He's always looking out for his fans and calling us his baby girls, I thought it was all real y'know?"

"Jimin sweetie, in reality, most people do not give a flying fuck about you, that goes for idols as well," Jungkook replied from afar, "People are just assholes and you gotta deal with their shit sometimes."

"Yeah, Jungkook has to deal with his boyfriend being a furry so you can handle Wonho being a bitch," Changkyun replied, ignoring Jungkook's glare.

The girl looked up at Changkyun, then at Jungkook as he came closer to the table and sighed. Changkyun kinda saw the look of disappointment all across her face. He knew when Jimin got all sad like this, she would kinda be deep in thought and think about all life choices within itself. Honestly, if Changkyun were like her and a big ass fan of Wonho, he'd probably feel disappointed too. Then again, he himself learned how to not get his hopes up about a lot of things in life.

Jimin was always the cheerful, supportive, jumpy one within the friend group. Whenever you seen her sad, something was obviously up and she was going through a phase. It was like looking at a sad kitten, or watching a baby cry softly. She was the heart of the group, so when she was sad it affected everyone.

Changkyun just gave her a small smile, opening his arms out for her to hug. Jimin looked up at him, chuckling a little and hugged him tightly. Kinda ironic that they went straight from fighting each other to hugging, but no one could stay mad when it came to Changkyun's hugs.

They were hella powerful, because his mother's was just as powerful.

Jimin pulled away, "Oh Kyunie, I'm so sorry. I never really thought Wonho would do something like that to be honest...it's so out of the _blue_. Damn, I don't even know how to feel about him now. Maybe I should delete my fanpage."

Changkyun chuckled lightly, "No you don't, if anything I don't want Jennie to suffer hearing you cry all night while deleting those pages and shit. And you don't have to take my word for it, keep supporting him as much as you want to."

"But Kyun, he called you fat and poor. If anyone is gonna do that to MY fucking best friend and get away with it, they've got another fucking thing coming." Jimin huffed, punching her hand.

The gang all laughed softly amongst themselves. The whole time, Changkyun kinda just told them what had been going on for the past few days, all the Hyungwon and Wonho drama technically and how Wonho was kinda an asshole. Jimin was still in disbelief but she knew Changkyun would never lie about this. He disliked a lot of stuff she was into, but this was a whole nother story.

Eventually Jooheon and Yooseon came out of the back room, seeing Changkyun finally calmed down and joined the group. Changkyun apologized for the rude greeting and gave Yooseon a hug, who didn't hesitate to give him one back as everyone chuckled lightly.

It was kinda nice the rest of the time, Yooseon and Changkyun caught up and the older man made everyone pies. Youngjae said his dad had always been a baker so this bar was sorta just alcohol and sweets. Jungkook made a big deal about how that was unhealthy, but Changkyun made another furry joke and of course the two of them went at it and they all laughed softly.

They all basically had a pretty good time, Changkyun felt at ease because all that drama he went through was over and he was with his family now. Or the people he considered his family, nonetheless they still felt like family to him.

He wished Minhyuk hadn't came up to them with a rude greeting or he could've just joined the group, but like Youngjae said, some people need time. Sometimes he missed the boy though, no doubt.

"So," Yooseon started to say, looking over at Changkyun, "You wanna know about the men your mother sleep with?"

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, "Why does everyone keep saying it like that? My mom is _not_ a homewrecker."

"I don't know Kyun," Jimin stilted as she sat next to him at the bar island. "She's been in _many_ romantic affairs. Especially this one that everyone made a big ass deal about but I don't know much about it."

"Oh!" Youngjae called out, "I think I know what you're getting at! It was the affair she had with that one guy. His name is Jay something...no clue."

"Jay Gatsby," Yooseon said, grabbing the three individuals' attention. He grabbed a wine glass, cleaning it softly, "The big affair she had was with a man named Jay Gatsby. He was really rich, the worst of all 7 of her exes."

"Why was he the worst?" Changkyun asked.

Yooseon looked up with him, his eyes darkened, "He spoiled her too much."

The small boy let out a _oh_ , swallowing hard.

"He was a good man, promoted Cythina as much as he possibly could, as much as he possibly wanted to. And Cythina fell for his charms because he treated her like his doll, his precious treasure, his baby girl."

Youngjae raised an eyebrow, "How did they even meet?"

"They met at a bar one night," Yooseon replied, recalling memories, "Cythina had gotten her first award at a music awards show and she, Raechan, Junghui, and I celebrated together at the bar. Of course she went out on her own and danced on the dance floor, and her aura was _intoxicating_."

Jimin's eyes widened, "I had no idea my mother went the same night as you guys?"

"Hell yeah! Raechan didn't hesitate to party with Cythina, especially considering small celebrations such as that one. Look, if it involves drinks, she was definitely up for it."

The girl chuckled lightly as did Changkyun and Youngjae.

Yooseon proceeded, "Anyway, there was this one song that played. It was a slow song and everyone grabbed someone and danced with their significant other. Junghui and I sat it out, Rae obviously found herself a man, and Cythina found herself. She just swayed side to side, holding herself and smiled to herself. She even started singing and her voice sounded like _honey._ "

Changkyun felt a small vision in his head of his mother just swaying alone by herself to the music, everyone had their lovers and she just had _herself_. That's what Changkyun loved about her, she was able to love herself and find passion within herself more than anyone else. Even when everyone had their soulmates, she still had herself.

"Never leave, cause I believe in love, sweet love," Yooseon recited, Youngjae, Jimin, and Changkyun's eyes went wide as he spoke. "Hear me calling out your name, I feel no shame I'm in love."

"No fucking way," Jimin replied, "That's one of my favorite songs by her! Sweet love is such a soft bop, I love her so damn much. No way she made that song that same night!"

"Oh she did," Yooseon chuckled, "On that same night, a mysteriously good-looking man walked in. Everyone went quiet as he walked up, his charms and good looks shutting up everyone and stopping everything. But Cythina was still on the floor away by herself. He noticed her, walking towards her slowly. She saw him, staring at him as if she knew him. Next thing you knew, they were laughing softly and the man asked her to dance."

Changkyun's eyes sparkled, "Did they dance?"

"Sure did, it was just them dancing all night. Your mother hummed the lyrics to the song and the man held her gently, swaying her around and making her feel loved, making her feel so important. Then, out of the blue, he lowered his lips to meet hers in a sweet kiss. The kiss had so much passion behind it, Cythina just pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around him."

Jimin just awed, resting her cheeks on her fists and Youngjae seemed more and more into the story. Changkyun was just, so _astonished_ by this whole story it was mesmerizing. This was that same man his mother said was horrible and cruel, but it seemed like the more Yooseon talked about him the greater he was. He seemed like it too, however, Changkyun wasn't just gonna let his guard down for some guy he knows nothing about.

"That man showed so much love towards her," Yooseon continued, "I don't have the full story on Jay and Cythina but I know the good bits. Or most of it at least, the beginning when they were good together and before it got toxic."

"How'd it get toxic?" Changkyun asked, Youngjae and Jimin nodded along, wanting to know the same thing.

Yooseon sighed, "Jay never wanted to marry her, I guess that's where it started. She took that the wrong way and well, shit just went south after that. People said that Jay was with another woman at the time and toyed with her and Cythina's life, some woman about his age. Keep in mind, Cythina and this man got together and had their moments when she was 16 and he was 21."

"Holy," Youngjae let out, "They sounded like such a nice couple though. Was Jay not up for commitment or something?"

"I don't know, but I know he only used Cythina for sex the majority of the time they spent together. Cythina just didn't see it until she caught him with another woman. It all turned to shit, Cythina's whole interior just _changed_."

"Damn," Jimin let out, then slammed the table slightly with her fist, "Well that man honestly deserves a whole ass whooping! Only being with my girl for sex, shame on him!"

Changkyun looked up at Yooseon, "So, this must mean that Jay Gatsby is my father, right?"

"I'm not sure Kyun," Yooseon let out, "You can double check but I highly doubt it. I don't even think that man is still in Singapore anymore."

The boy just looked down, kinda sad. Jimin noticed and nudged him a little, then pulled him in for a sweet little hug. Youngjae rolled over and hugged him too, he just hugged them both, kinda smiling a bit to himself. It wasn't that he was sad about not knowing his dad or the _real_ story behind it, he just wanted to find out who his father was and hear his perspective.

Whenever Changkyun asked his mother, she'd _always_ decline it, telling him that he was nothing but a deadbeat that fucked her over. But what did that even mean? She never explained anything, she just said that he didn't need to know him. That was Changkyun's father though, the man who contributed to giving birth to him.

He had every _right_ to know everything.

"I think I'm gonna get more info on the affair," Changkyun said as the others pulled away, looking at him with wide eyes. "My mom has told me that this man was a deadbeat, I-I believed it, but I wanna try to fix it. I want to meet this man, I'm not gonna ask if he's my father I just wanna meet him."

Yooseon nodded, smiling, "If you want some intel on where he could possibly be, try downtown Singapore. Empire city can probably lead you to him or you can at least track him the best you possibly can."

"Oh! We're supposed to be going back to downtown Singapore tomorrow for the exhibit tomorrow!" Youngjae chimed, "Maybe we can do some investigating and find a way in Empire city."

Jimin smirked, nudging Changkyun, "Or _maaaaaaaaaaybeeeeee_ , Changkyun can contact his _boyfriend_ and get him to let us in Empire City."

The small sandy brunette glared at her, blushing lightly, "He's _not_ my boyfriend. We're just friends Jimin, plus, he has a girlfriend."

"OH," Jimin exclaimed. She turned to Yooseon, who's eyes were _widened_ , "Excuse my language Mr. Choi, but WHAT THE FUCK?! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!"

Changkyun nodded, "Deadass, he called me this morning and his girlfriend was calling him about his mother or something. She called him honey and he call her baby, or I don't know if it was the other way around? Ask Jungkook or some shit, he was there."

The girl wowed, then patted Changkyun's shoulder, "Don't worry baby boy, there's plenty of other fish in the sea-"

"Jimin, that message only goes for hoes." Youngjae cut her off, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay," Jimin rolled her eyes, "Changkyun, there's plenty of dishes to eat-"

"That's even worse, oh my god. Changkyun come here," Youngjae sighed, spinning the boy towards him, "You're gonna be fine. Remember what I said earlier, you can just be his friend. That's all."

Changkyun sighed as he nodded, "Don't worry about it though, I'm perfectly fine."

Youngjae gave him an unsure look, "Are you sure? Changkyun it's okay you don't have to lie to make us feel better or not worry about you."

He nodded, giving Youngjae a small smile, "Honest to God, it's okay Youngjae."

"Okay," Youngjae said in defeat.

But he already knew it wasn't okay, Changkyun was still affected by it in a way.

**~~**

It was a shiny Thursday morning.

Everyone was all stuffed and ready to head out for the exhibit hosted by Parma, ready to see all the models show off their stuff. It was the exciting part because it was when models and the students got to work together, the student creates something for the model and they go from there.

Of course Changkyun would've been excited for it, if-

"You DID WHAT?!"

Jungkook sighed, "I told Hyungwon off for being some weird ass, creepy stalker. You're welcome."

The boy just groaned _loudly_ as all the students walked in a group to the big ass Epcot building, which was like a dome arena and it was where Parma hosted their fashion shows and big ass exhibits. Professor Suongmin was instructing the kids about certain stuff and of course they all listened to him, not even tuning in to Changkyun yelling at Jungkook constantly.

The only ones who heard them were Jimin, Jooheon, and Youngjae.

"We really out here disrespecting idols and shit," Jimin snorted, pulling out her phone. Then she panned it over to Youngjae and Jooheon, who just giggled lightly to each other. "And over here gays, we have the nations' power couple."

They both turned to her, furrowing their eyebrows.

Jooheon grumbled, "Jimin, get off of Twitter broadcast. Miss Suomi said we can't do live broadcasting in the Epcot building."

"Okay and?" The girl sassed, "She's just gonna have to snatch my phone out of my hand then if she wants to achieve that."

And it's as if on cue, her phone was immediately snatched away. Jimin furrowed her eyebrows as she stopped in her tracks, looking back at Jooheon and Youngjae to see if they took it. The two of them shook their heads no and that confused Jimin even _more_.

Then, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Soon as she turned around, she almost fainted.

The woman before her smiled, "Yoooooou should probably listen to your friends. Broadcasting during the exhibit can get you in some deep shit."

Jimin just felt herself stuttering and muttering random shit as the woman went on her phone and stopped her broadcast, handing her phone back to her. Then she smiled and walked off, burgundy curls flowing in the wind as they bounced off her body.

"Woah," Youngjae let out, "Was that a Goddess or something? She looked amazing."

Then he and Jooheon turned to Jimin who was just blushing hella hard, trying not to squeal really loud and cause attention. They just looked back at each other and shrugged it off, tuning back in to Changkyun and Jungkook's conversation.

"I cannot fucking BELIEVE you!" Changkyun snapped, "Jungkook, I trusted you!"

"Hey, I was doing you a favor! He was trying to get in your pants when he has a whole ass GIRL! That fucking weird ass stalker can fuck off, he looks like he stalks little boys-"

"JUNGKOOK!" Changkyun exclaimed, slapping the boy lightly on the back of his neck. Jungkook winced in response, dodging all of Changkyun's attempts to hit him once again. He didn't though, he just sighed.

They all finally made it in the building, wowed by the scenery and how _rich_ and _royal_ it looked. Literally everything in this area was rich looking, shouldn't be surprised by that by now.

So Suomi, of course, went over the exhibit and showed everyone some old styles. But even the old styles were nicely made, fit for a king and a queen. Then she showed them some new rich royal clothing, including this clothing line she just released and it was beautiful. So many people took pictures and even walked around the different sections of clothing lines under the same designer.

Changkyun and Jooheon got lost in the Roman god section, kinda letting their inner geek poke out as they scanned around the weapons and clothes. Jooheon had went in another part of the section at some point though, leaving Changkyun to look at the other side. Honestly all the different designs were so well fit and made, Changkyun could see his mother modeling this kinda stuff. Especially with the way the jewelry was set up, maybe she gave it a shit and got creative in one of her music videos.

"You keep staring at the same piece," Changkyun heard, his eyes widened as he did.

He didn't wanna believe it was who he thought it was until he turned around.

The man with reddish-brown hair, wearing a loose silky red button-down shirt that exposed some of his chest and was tucked in some burgundy trousers. His bangs were in his face this time, but something about his hair being in his face seemed more of a better look for him.

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, glaring at him, "Oh goodness, I'm so _thrilled_ to see you again."

"Well I've been told that I have that affect on people," Wonho said as he walked out, coming closer to the display Changkyun was looking at.

The boy just gave him a weary look and stepped back a bit.

Wonho looked over at him, "Why'd you step back like that? It's almost as if you're scared of me."

"I'm not, just trying to stay away from rich boys who like to call people fat and poor," Changkyun shot, glaring at him from the corner of his eye. Wonho just tsked, looking at the display himself once more.

When he did that, he saw Changkyun kinda walk around, looking at the different types of displays and literally examining them as if he had the eye of a designer. He probably did since he was in a school for art, but he seemed so good at examining shit. Maybe he just had the eye of a photographer and he was looking at the details and designs? Or he was in the fashion major probably.

Whatever the case was, Wonho literally followed him around the whole section, right behind him as he walked. Changkyun was too busy gazing and imagining his mother in these powerful pieces of clothing to even notice Wonho kinda following right behind him, analyzing his every move.

He didn't mean to stalk, he just wanted to study the boy.

Hyungwon had let his guard down for him, he wanted to see _why_. He also wanted to make sure Changkyun wasn't just some crazy fan who was trying to get into Wonho's life through dating Hyungwon. That had never happened but it was a possibility.

Anyway, the whole time he followed him, everything seemed perfectly fine. He just watched Changkyun carefully, studying the boy's face, how focused he looked.

_How good he looked-_

Even if he was just wearing a black hoodie with a black shirt underneath that was kinda tight, exposing _some_ of his belly, some normal ashy blue denim skinny jeans, folded at the bottom, he still just looked really _good_. Maybe it was the edition of golden specks? Well it didn't matter, even casually, Changkyun still looked good.

Wonho was trying his damn near hardest not to think about Changkyun, fucking annoying ass child. But after Changkyun told him off yesterday, after he just huffed and walked off, _swaying those hips and sashaying away_ -

The man was just so tongue-tied from yesterday, it was annoying and he wanted it to go away.

And what better way to get rid of it than to go to the source.

"Okay," Changkyun said, stopping in his tracks. He turned to face Wonho, crossing his arms as the man looked at him confusingly, "You've been fucking following me this whole time."

Wonho's eyes widened, _oh shit he has_. "N-no I haven't."

"You have," Changkyun deadpanned, "It's fucking annoying. Can you like, please stop and go somewhere else? You're supposed to be sponsoring the exhibit I thought."

"Yeah," Wonho replied slowly, his eyes trailed down to the portion of Changkyun's stomach that was somewhat exposed, "But my managers aren't here so I don't have to go."

Changkyun's eyes widened, then they squinted, "Of course, pretty boy _always_ gotta get babied by the people who know what the fuck their doing. I feel bad for Hyungwon."

Wonho stilted, furrowing his eyebrows, "What?"

"I mean, isn't it true?" Changkyun replied, looking up at him with darkened eyes, "Models usually don't do shit but stand there and look pretty. The managers usually do all of the work in getting the schedules together and making sure you're on time. Hyungwon probably has to do much of that work, as well as slap your ass and get you back on schedule."

Wonho looked down at him as Changkyun went on, anger just _rising_ within.

"Hyungwon never has time for _anything_ ," Changkyun said softly, then looked down sadly, "Even if we're just friends I still look out for him and I'm sad that he can never catch a break because the man he's working for is too busy pushing around old people and calling his fans fat and poor-"

Suddenly, Changkyun felt himself get pushed in a dark narrow hallway, up against the wall as Wonho held his wrists, _tight_.

"You don't know _shit_ ," Wonho husked, "You should do what's right and stay in your fucking place."

Changkyun tried breaking out his grip, but Wonho just gripped tighter and _tighter_. Changkyun would've been scared, especially at his darkened tone. But he wasn't, in fact, he had the balls to look up at Wonho with the same fucking glare.

"You really keep trying to stop me from hang out with Hyungwon," He slurred, "Why can't he have a life? Why does it have to be revolved around yours?"

"His life is that way so stupid, foolish peasants like you won't come fucking shit up and spouting bullshit to his head. He hasn't spoken to me in 2 days and it's all _your_ fault."

Changkyun's eyes widened for a bit. Then he shook his random thought away, glaring at the man in front of him.

"You sure it's my fault?" He shot, "He works all the time, he's not always busy with me you know. Maybe you should focus on that than trying to keep a small college boy who has nothing to do with you out of his life. It might damage your image."

Wonho's grip got _tighter_ , "Or you can just shut the fuck up and stay the fuck away from Hyungwon."

"Oh yeah? And how are you gonna stop me?"

Wonho froze.

_How was he gonna stop him?_

He couldn't just sue the boy without reason, Kihyun probably wouldn't believe him and Hyungwon, of course, would go against it. He couldn't file a restraining order, nor could he get his mother involved. She did _not_ need to know about any of this because if anything, she'd probably make shit worse.

He wanted to stop Changkyun, but he didn't want to make a scene.

So he honestly didn't know _what_ to do.

The man just took one look at Changkyun, the cute boy _glaring_ at him with darkened eyes.

Then, before he knew it, he lowered his lips to meet Changkyun's.

Changkyun of course, was taken by surprise. When Wonho kissed him, he felt some blaze in his body, something _sparked_ in him. He wasn't sure what it was of course, his blood rushing, his heart beating rapidly and he couldn't control it. Wonho's lips works so perfectly across his, that's probably what led Changkyun into kissing him back.

Before he could even register it, Wonho pulled away slowly, looking into the boy's eyes as his chest heaved. So did Changkyun's, his lips still slightly parted as he looked back up at Wonho.

And electricity _flowed_ within them both, causing Wonho to meet Changkyun's lips once more.

This time, Changkyun registered that kiss, wrapping his arms around Wonho's neck as Wonho released his wrists. He placed his hands on the boy's waist, pushing him up against the wall as Changkyun jumped up a little, wrapping his legs around Wonho's waist.

The kisses just kept going and going and _going_ , Changkyun would moan within the kisses, allowing Wonho's tongue to clash with his. His tongue moved in such a smooth and gentle rhythm that would just make Changkyun's whole mind go hazy and he'd lose himself completely, running his fingers through Wonho's hair the more he kissed him.

Then, _Into you_ by Ariana Grande was buzzing in Changkyun's back pocket.

Changkyun's eyes widened when he pulled away from Wonho, releasing himself and pushing the older man away from him. He didn't even grab his phone, he just gently touched his lips, blushing like fucking _crazy_. He looked over at Wonho as Wonho looked at him.

 _Completely aroused, once again_.

"Y-you should probably answer your phone," Wonho stammered, and Changkyun's blush got even bigger as he felt for his pocket, trying to get his phone.

The boy kinda fucked up a few times, especially when his phone fell out his pocket, _and out his hands like 7 times_ -

"H-hello!" He squeaked, his pitch high.

 _"H-hey! Changkyun, thank goodness,"_ Hyungwon sighed in relief, _"I thought your friend blocked my number or erased it off your phone."_

"Aha, yeah," Changkyun chuckled nervously, "S-sorry about that."

 _"Hey it's fine,"_ Hyungwon replied happily, _"Anyways, I'm sorry for not showing up yesterday. There's a reason for that though and I wanna show you! You think you can come to my office?"_

"O-oh! I um," Changkyun looked up at Wonho, who was still looking over at him, then he hurriedly looked away, "S-sure, what's the room number?"

 _"It's R347! It's on the 7th floor, hopefully not too high for you though,"_ Hyungwon chuckled wholeheartedly.

Changkyun kinda giggled at his little joke, "You're so corny, I hope you know I'm not afraid of heights anymore."

 _"Yeah, and who should you be thanking?"_ Hyungwon praised, Changkyun giggled even harder.

"Okay you cute dork, I'm on my way there," Changkyun replied softly.

_"Okay! W-wait did you just call me cute?"_

"I did."

_"That's embarrassing! Chaaangkyuunieee~!"_

"You are though! So fucking cute and adorable, I literally just wanna love on you-"

Changkyun said that, then kinda froze, forgetting Wonho was still standing there.

 _Forgetting that they literally just fucking made out_ -

"I-uhm, anyways! I'm on my way, bye!" Changkyun chirped, hanging up the call.

Then he sighed, looking over at Wonho who was still _astonished_ , just looking at him with this look that made Changkyun blush again.

"Y-Yeah, so um-" Changkyun stammered, looking away, "Th-that never happened."

Before Wonho could say anything, Changkyun ran off, ignoring all possible contact.

Wonho just stood there, eyes all fucking wide and shit. He covered his month too, his eyebrows furrowed as his face reddened.

He just wanted to scare the boy, he didn't think he'd actually kiss him _back_. And he _certainly_ wasn't expecting him to kiss him like _that_. It was so exciting though, something about Changkyun's little whimpers and moans pushed Wonho to kiss him even _more_.

And to think, he was only trying to think of a way to keep him away from Hyungwon.

 _Then—_ it hit him.

He knew _exactly_ what he was gonna do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but like the amount of new readers i got after chapter 13 is bEYOND mE i cANT

 

Changkyun felt his lips a few times as he went up the elevator, kinda took away the stress of going high in the first place. He was just softly touching them, kinda flustered but trying to fight that urge because it was slightly annoying him. Mean, he's been feeling heated ever since  _that_ moment, as well as highly aggravated but he'll get over it.

But— _why did Wonho kiss him like that?_

It just came out of nowhere, and it threw the boy off a little bit. He felt so lightheaded afterward, even when Wonho touched all  _over_ him like that. He lifted the boy up lightly, Changkyun wrapped his legs around him as Wonho rush-fully kissed him, hard but so  _gentle_. His lips were so soft, they tasted so good, they merged so well with Changkyun's. The boy just couldn't get the thought of him kissing him out of his head, it was just stuck there and it made him feel all shaky.

 _Needy_.

"N-no!" The small boy exclaimed silently in the elevator, "Wonho is an asshole, he insulted you earlier Changkyun and called you fat!"

The boy just slapped his soft cheeks softly, trying to get rid of the blush just growing on his face. But he couldn't, not when Wonho  _randomly_ pinned him up like that. Did he just do that with everyone or just him? Was Wonho just attracted to him in a way? He wasn't a fan, so maybe Wonho did it out of curiosity? Maybe he thought he was cute-

 _Never_.

The elevator doors opened. Changkyun greeted the nice lady on his side and walked out. He didn't know why he walked out so confidently in this building, he had  _no idea where the fuck he was going_.

But he remembered what Hyungwon said,  _"It's R347! It's on the 7th floor."_

He was on the 7th floor, but he wasn't sure where the hell to find R347. Was it right or left? Was it upstairs or downstairs? Down the hall? Didn't matter, Changkyun just used his instincts and went his own way. However, the more he walked around, the more he felt so  _lost_. The halls were dark sea green, with pretty little white lace at the top decorating it. He was so dumb, he should've asked the receptionist in the front for directions, but she looked busy.

Dammit, he could feel Hyungwon asking him  _constantly_ where the boy was, but it wasn't his fault he didn't know where to go. Like everything looked the same, twists and turns at every corner it felt like a whole maze. He did bump into some people, apologizing as they gave him direct glares and then brushed past them. Why was he so anxious all of a sudden? He had no  _reason_ to feel so flustered in the head.

_Wonho smells so good-_

Changkyun froze, shaking his head to shake away those thoughts.

But he couldn't, just the memory of the older all up against him, kissing him with  _such_ rough love and passion it made him feel all weird. Like he was just hot and aggravated? Was that it?  _Yeah_! That was definitely it! Maybe Changkyun felt so uncomfortable with it felt good? No, that doesn't make any sense. Jesus  _why_ did Wonho  _do_ that?!

"Are you lost?"

Changkyun shook up when he felt a hand on the small of his back. He turned around to see a pretty tall female with bouncy maroon curls, wearing a nice white crop-tee and some baggy ripped denim in a denim jacket. It was the woman who had always stood next to Hyungwon and Lee Suomi during the events.

She was so pretty, she literally looked like a whole goddess, especially with the way her body was shaped. Her lips were ruby red, so plump, so  _gorgeous_. She was a bit masculine but not too much, enough to look feminine and gorgeous, like Serena Williams. She had to be a model, she was so fucking beautiful.

"U-uhm, I-I don't know.... _maybe_?" Changkyun stammered, swallowing hard.

The lady giggled lightly, "That's fine, you literally look so out of place in this area it was easy to notice."

"O-oh," Changkyun let out, his tone low.  _Well, he had been going in a circle so-_

"I-I'm actually looking for someone!" Changkyun chirped, "U-uhm manager Chae's office, he called me up for something so I'm kinda scanning for it, yeah."

The lady's eyes widened, "Oh my goodness no way! I should've recognized you from earlier! You're the cute little boy who my cute little honey has fallen for."

Changkyun's eyes widened, "H-honey?"

She didn't even respond, she just took his hand, rushing over towards the right portion of the 7th floor. Changkyun was so confused, especially when the girl knew who he was and knew who he was looking for. She  _also_ called Hyungwon her  _honey_ which sounded awfully familiar. Her voice sounded familiar too, but he couldn't even try to decipher it. It's not like he wanted to, he just wanted to go to Hyungwon's office and see him.

Yeah! Changkyun wanted to see Hyungwon, the only boy who Changkyun should think about in such a way. He was so charming, cute, precious,  _kind_ , Changkyun loved his company and he was always trying out new things just for him to see. He enjoyed his company, Hyungwon's voice was just as comforting as it was.

The lady finally brought to a room, Changkyun's eyes went wide when he noticed that it said: ' _R347'._

She knocked on it softly a few times, but there was no answer. Changkyun kinda looked a little down because why on Earth would Hyungwon call him up here if he wasn't even here-

The girl banged on the door once more, scaring the literal dog  _shit_ out of Changkyun.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "I-I don't think you should-"

The door opened, the wind blowing right on Changkyun and the woman's faces. They both looked up and saw Hyungwon. He was wearing light golden trousers, and a nice cream colored button-down dress shirt that was tucked in. His white bangs were all crinkly, all in his face but you could still see his face. His light brown eyes widened, but he didn't notice Changkyun staring at him as if he had seen an angel.

He frowned at the woman before him, "Rui! I told you if you  _need_ something just call me! You know I lock my door when I work."

The woman, known as Rui, snorted, "Hyunnie, you know I don't listen to rules. I bend them, which is probably not a good thing because I tend to piss people off with the way I am but I'm not gonna hold it against me."

"Yeah okay," Hyungwon groaned, "What are you even doing here? I'm expecting someone."

"I know," Rui said, then held up Changkyun's hand, "I found Cinderella wondering the halls all lost so I figured I bring him here."

Hyungwon looked down and Changkyun's blush just came as he looked away quickly.

But from the corner of his eye, he could see the irritated expression on Hyungwon's face slowly fade and he was smiling.

"Changkyun!" Hyungwon exclaimed happily. Changkyun looked over and saw his happy smile. It warmed the boy's heart that he was so happy to see him, almost  _too_ cute.

"H-hey," Changkyun let out slowly.

Hyungwon immediately grabbed him and pulled him inside, walking him around the giant office. It was so big, it was like a throne room, all rogue and black, a dark ass throne room that is. It was almost too dark for Hyungwon, especially with his shiny clothes. It's like an angel just fell into a soft hell.

_Fallen Angel maybe-_

"Wow," Changkyun let out, "Your office....it's so big."

Rui snickered, "That's what she said."

Changkyun turned to her confusingly, not understanding the joke. But Hyungwon froze in his steps, silently scolding the redhead as she stood in the back giggling.

"Changkyun, this is the  _highly annoying_ -"

"Lee Watanabe Rui," Rui interrupted, walking up to shake Changkyun's hand, "The most incredible person you will ever meet."

Changkyun giggled lightly, shaking her hand in return, "Nice to meet you Rui!"

She smiled at him, then nodded, "It is a  _pleasure_ meeting you. You look so fucking adorable, I can see why Hyungwon is always talking about you like you're the greatest thing since fucking sliced bread."

The small boy blushed lightly, as did Hyungwon in the back.

Hyungwon let out a harsh cough, "Behbee, don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

Changkyun's eyes widened,  _baby?_

"I was supposed to be at the exhibit, finding someone to work with but I'm pretty sure they have everything set up. Ma says I can't participate but, Hyunnie  _you're_ doing it so why can't I?"

_Honey?_

_Wait, holy shit—_

_"Hyungwon, baby we gotta go, we've got like three minutes."_

_"Honey, I'm in the middle of a call, can't they just wait?"_

_Holy_ **_fucking_ ** _shit—_

"You can tell mom I'm not doing it, I got other things to worry about right now," Hyungwon replied.

Rui looked at Changkyun, then looked back up at Hyungwon,  _smirking_ , "Ooooooh  _behbeeeee~_ Well I won't stop you with whatever you're trying to do, you do you. Just text me when you're out getting food because I'm fucking starving."

"Roger," Hyungwon said as Rui waved away, walking right out.

Hyungwon sighed, turning back to Changkyun. He was kinda confused at his sudden frozen state, it was almost as if he was trying to confront something or figure something out but unsure how to ask.

"Changkyun are you-"

"ARE YOU AND RUI DATING?!" The boy exclaimed.

Hyungwon's eyes went wide, especially with Changkyun's wide eyes of curiosity.

"She's that woman from the call I remember!" Changkyun brought up, so bluntly as if it was nothing or not embarrassing  _at_ all, "You called her honey and she called you  _baby_! Me and my friend thought you guys were dating!"

Changkyun was kinda confused at Hyungwon's disgusted look but he felt small for some reason. Maybe it was because he crossed the line and asked such a  _dangerous_ question, Hyungwon probably thought less of him now and he's gonna start calling him a fat poor peasant too.

"Kyun," Hyungwon started to say, his tone soft, "Rui is my  _sister_."

The boy's face paled, "I-I'm sorry what?"

"She's my sister Changkyun. My  _baby_ sister."

Damn what a day, Changkyun made out with Wonho in the hallway and now he thinks Hyungwon and his sister are dating--this is one interesting ass Thursday ladies and gentlemen.

"B-but why do you guys call each other pet names! L-like,  _baby_ or  _honey_? I-it's weird!"

Hyungwon chuckled lightly, "Kyun,  _Behbee_ ,and  _Hyunnie_ are nicknames our mother gave us and we've been calling each other those names since we were babies."

"O-oh," Changkyun let out slowly, looking away. He was trying to hide the utter blush of embarrassment for setting up Hyungwon like that... _especially with his sister_. This meant he had to tell Jungkook everything too so he can stop saying Hyungwon was some creepy ass pedophile.

He heard the male chuckle lightly as he came close, holding both Changkyun's hands close.

"It's fine, I would understand the confusion," Hyungwon giggled, then his eyes trailed off a little, "I thought you were dating someone too....like that friend who kinda picked up the call yesterday and told me to stop dragging you in celebrity affairs."

Changkyun's eyes widened, "OH MY GOODNESS! I am like....so-so-so- _so-so-so-so-so_  fucking  _sorry_ for that! That was my friend Jungkook! He was kinda with me when you called me yesterday about that and like....yeah we both overheard you and Rui talking to each other. I-I swear though, we thought you and Rui were dating b-but we're not dating!"

Hyungwon just laughed softly, his laughs were so calming and pure, Changkyun has never heard such a soft laugh before. It was honestly the most elegant and beautiful laughter he had ever heard, he wasn't even gonna call himself silly for getting hooked up in some guy's laugh. Adorable, cute, perfect,  _even his smile_.

He was just,  _perfect_.

Definitely  _not_ Wonho.

"Well I'm happy to reassure you that I'm actually single as a Pringle," Hyungwon replied pridefully. Changkyun just snorted, then covered his mouth when Hyungwon looked over at him. "It's the truth! I am single, sadly."

"You said single as a  _pringle_ ," Changkyun replied, giggling, "You're so corny."

Hyungwon chuckled, walking up to him and wrapping an arm around his waist, bopping his nose lightly, "Guess I am  _shamefully_  corny."

Changkyun giggled lightly, walking as Hyungwon took him to some other part of his office. The man unlocked the door, revealing some grand bedroom that was the same color as his office. Black carpet, an all black bed on the other side, a deck, some section with polaroid pictures on a desk, and a few other things. The boy oohed as he walked around, seeing Hyungwon leave his side and walk closer to the deck.

He opened the doors and Changkyun walked slowly, looking around his bedroom. It was so nice, especially with seeing so many cameras all stacked on some bookshelves. He walked over to them and saw a camera that caught his eye, a nice little bronze camera.

"Hyungwon," Changkyun said slowly, looking over towards him, "You take photos?"

The man came from off the deck with a small brown box. He looked over and saw Changkyun looking at a bunch of cameras and hurried over, setting the box down and looking at the camera with him.

"Yeah, I use to be a photographer when I was little. My mother gave me access to a whole world of possibilities, my dad gave me my worldwide passport and I was off," Hyungwon replied, giggling right as he took the camera from Changkyun, "This was the first camera I took with me overseas. I went to New York with it."

Changkyun's eyes widened, "Really? You've been to New York?!"

"Indeed, I use to be a journalist photographer for New York Times. My life was pretty interesting back then, but it got kinda  _boring_ after some time."

Changkyun watched as Hyungwon looked at the camera sadly, handing it right back to him. He was confused as he looked at the camera, then back at Hyungwon who kinda took the box and opened it.

It was strange, Changkyun wanted to know what he meant by his life being good then getting strange. Maybe he went through something tragic and it involves his career. Changkyun looked on the shelf and saw so many old pictures of Hyungwon just laughing amongst himself with others. He even saw a picture of this one boy, small with silver hair and blue eyes. His smile was wide, bright, the picture of him was beautiful.

Changkyun laughed a little as he took the photo and smiled, seeing the small cheerful boy. Then he saw another picture with Hyungwon and the same boy, holding hands and looking at fireworks. All the pictures of the boy were either by fireworks or by dozens of flowers, lavender roses to be exact. He was so beautiful, his smile complimented his dimples.

He just looked so precious.

"Hey u-um Hyungwon..." Changkyun started to say, "Who's this boy?"

Hyungwon turned around and saw Changkyun hold up a picture of the boy. Then he saw his eyes widen in fear, Hyungwon coming over quickly to get a closer look at the photo.

Then his eyes darkened as he looked away and walked back to where he was, "H-he's no one. Just an old friend."

Changkyun bit his lip. He was trying to stop his curiosity from getting the best of him but he just couldn't, "H-He looks so cute, was he an ex-boyfriend of some sort-"

"Don't worry about it," Hyungwon brushed off a bit rudely. It scared Changkyun a little, but he just sighed, setting the picture down slowly and sadly.

The mood kinda changed as Changkyun looked away, kinda putting his hands in his pockets. Hyungwon saw his kinda saddish look and hugged him a little. Changkyun was startled, but he accepted the hug, hugging him back softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

Changkyun hummed, "I-it's fine, I know you didn't mean to...I should've never asked."

"No it's okay," Hyungwon replied softly, lifting up the boy's chin so he could look right at him. Changkyun just looked up at him, big doey eyes and all. Hyungwon smiled, "It's okay."

"O-okay," Changkyun said as he smiled right back, still looking up at him. He was just staring endlessly at Hyungwon, trying to figure out what this guy was all about and why he seemed so kind but distant.

It's like Hyungwon just hid a lot of things, but no one knew what. Even when he left Singapore, no one really knew why he went on vacation or why he ran off, or even why he didn't half of the things he did. He just seemed as if he was running away from something, maybe someone.

Or this life he was living, maybe it wasn't what he wanted and he wanted something exciting? Perhaps, that's why he's always nothing Changkyun. Nothing has really been the same since they met, Changkyun knows  _that_ much. Well, least Changkyun could tell himself that to feel better about himself.

He watched as Hyungwon walked over to the balcony, pulling his black curtains over the windows making it a little bit more darker than the room already was. Changkyun was confused, especially when Hyungwon pushed him back on the bed a little to sit him down. The boy blushed lightly and was gonna ask what he was doing, but Hyungwon shushed him lightly, handing him a pair of goggles.

Then he walked over and pulled out some weird looking machine, looked like a polaroid. Hyungwon just cut off some other lights in his room and covered the other windows, making it completely dark.

He rushed back over in front of Changkyun and smiled brightly, "C'mon Kyunie, put on your goggles!"

"O-okay," Changkyun replied shyly, putting on the goggles.

Soon as he did, Hyungwon turned on some cute white christmas lights, exposing the small pictures that were on his black curtains. He was in awe as he stood up, walking closer and closer to the curtains to get a better glance at the pictures and who was on them. Then he noticed it was just so many different pictures of Hyungwon, making him blush lightly.

He looked around and saw that there were pictures of the male on  _all_ the curtains, even high up by the lights. It was so beautiful, especially with the addition of lights that looked like different places around the world. Like on the ceiling it was Russia, then beside it was Europe, some places in Germany, it just looked beautiful.

"This is....so beautiful," Changkyun let out, spinning around and getting a better glance at the pictures on the wall, which were pictures of him in New York.

What was even crazier was that most of these pictures Hyungwon took were him wearing a  _turtleneck_.

Hyungwon chuckled lightly, "I uh....I thought about what you said to me a few days ago. Y'know, being a good-looking guy who's working for someone else and taking my looks for granted and staying by the sidelines."

Changkyun blushed so fucking quick, "W-wait! Are you talking about when we were on the elevator together? I-I was just, y'know, reassuring you because you don't think you look good but  _I_ think you look good! Wait, no, that's fucking  _weird_ lemme stop-I don't want you to think I'm just saying this to be nice! Even though I was being nice but you'll think I'm just saying it and- God I'm rambling aren't I?"

He looked up and saw Hyungwon grab his shoulder as he giggled lightly. Changkyun just looked down, covering his face and groaning to himself. He was making a big ass fool of himself, no wonder Hyungwon was laughing at him.

The boy just sighed, "So, what're the goggles for?"

"Oh! The goggles add a vintage filter, you don't really need them I just thought it looked nice," Hyungwon replied, taking them off of Changkyun gently. The boy kinda flinched because an eyelash got in his eye a little. Hyungwon just hurried cupped his face, bringing Changkyun close and blowing it away to the best of his ability. Changkyun kinda giggled at the feeling because it felt weird but in a  _good way_?

Hyungwon pulled away as Changkyun opened his eyes back open, "Why are you laughing? All I did was blow away an eyelash."

"It tickled," Changkyun replied, then poked his lips out, "Why are you so  _mean_ today? This is unlike you."

"A-am I?" Hyungwon replied softly, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist.

Changkyun was kinda surprised at the action, but he just chose to ignore it. He hummed and nodded in response, putting his hands on Hyungwon's shoulders.

Hyungwon sighed, "I guess I feel under pressure today. A lot has been going on and I feel like everyone expects me to do something. Changkyun, my mother is the whole ass CEO of this company and she spoils Hoseok so much, b-but she drags me around so much and begs me to do these things but I don't want to. Honestly, if  _I'm_ being honest with myself, I don't want this job."

"Oh?" Changkyun let out, his arms wrapping around Hyungwon's neck, "Why'd you take it if you didn't wanna do it? I'm sure your mother would've understood if you told her you didn't work under her."

"She wouldn't," Hyungwon let out bitterly, chuckling dryly right after, "I'm not even gonna be the CEO when I get older, Rui is. And to make everything even  _worse_ , I'm in charge of babysitting a grown ass man who doesn't even show up to his shoots, or interviews, or  _anything_."

Changkyun raised his eyebrows, "Wonho?"

Hyungwon nodded as he looked away angrily, "This whole job is  _meaningless_. My place in this company is meaningless. They just keep me locked up here like a caged bird, it isn't fair."

Changkyun looked up at his expression, how hurt he looked but how angry he was. It was like the same look on his face he had when he and Wonho were arguing back and forth about what Hyungwon could and couldn't do and who he could and couldn't be with. He saw how much everyone tried to control his life and everything he did, it was so overbearing enough that his mother yelled at him for every flaw Wonho did.

Like, the guy himself couldn't even get a break without getting yelled at by someone.

He was really caged in this house, all he wanted was to be who he was and do what he wanted to do but no one allowed it. The only one who seemed to respect Hyungwon's choices was Rui, but other than that, no one else really tolerated Hyungwon's independence from the family business. Changkyun kinda understood that part, being caged and forced to do what everyone says. His life would've probably been the same if everyone found out he was the son of Cythina.

The boy smiled warmly, slowly stroking Hyungwon's cheek. Hyungwon opened his eyes slowly and smiled at the action, holding the boy's warm hand and allowing him to caress his cheeks fondly. This is why he escaped from everyone else, Changkyun was something new, someone, who believed in him as a friend.

"What do  _you_ wanna be Hyungwon?" Changkyun asked, his tone low and soft.

Hyungwon looked at him as he pulled the boy closer from his waist, so close that their noses almost touched.

"I wanna..." Hyungwon started to say, "I wanna be a photographer."

Changkyun placed his hands lightly on Hyungwon's chest, "A photographer?"

"Yeah," Hyungwon replied in a low, husked tone, "I wanna take pictures of people, myself included. And-"

He pulled the boy  _even closer_. Changkyun could feel the warmth Hyungwon's breath the closer he got, their lips literally a whole centimeter away from touching. Was he going to pull away?  _No_ , even if Hyungwon said they were just friends or something earlier, he wasn't. Maybe he said all that stuff so people could get off his back, his mother and brother especially.

"I wanna take pictures of you too," He replied lowly, " _So_ many kinds of pictures. I-I don't know why but ever since you came here, I've just felt that urge to want to take your picture."

"Oh," Changkyun replied, feeling heated all of a sudden, "J-just me?"

"Yeah," Hyungwon said with a smile, "Just you."

God Changkyun's heart was going through it. He felt it doing all types of  _flips and cartwheels_ by just being this close to this man. His smell was intoxicating and so was his  _low-key flirting_? Changkyun wanted less distance between them, at this very moment, he wanted to feel what Hyungwon's lips would feel like, so bad. He got to kiss Wonho's and felt some sort of rush, but maybe it'd be different with Hyungwon.

_Maybe._

He wouldn't know until it happened, they were just standing there, Hyungwon holding him so closely as Changkyun rested his hands on the man's chest, ready for whatever. He wasn't sure if he was going crazy when he saw Hyungwon's eyes slowly look down at the boy's lips, licking his lips as he drew himself closer and  _closer_ -

"Manager Chae!" Someone called out from the other side, causing both Hyungwon and Changkyun to rip away from each other. Changkyun just held his face as he felt his blush rising back up again.

"Y-yes!" Hyungwon stammered, Changkyun saw the blush on his face too. "I-I'm in here Kihyun."

Changkyun looked over and saw the door open, revealing the small man who scolded Wonho at the celebrity lounge. He looked over at Changkyun too and his eyes widened, but he just shook it off and looked back at Hyungwon.

"Your mother wanted me to deliver these papers for you," Kihyun replied, handing him papers, "She also said she wants you to set up Wonho's schedules for tomorrow and go talk to a few people about the Savvy Suite Project."

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, "But Savvy Suite is Rui's project. Why does she want  _me_ to promote it?"

"I have no clue," Kihyun said as he shrugged his shoulders, "I've been trying to stick up for Rui's project and shit y'know. She's really passionate about it and I wanna show her that she has someone who has confidence in her skills but her mother ain't having it. Anyways, you should probably work on those papers tonight so you can get a fresh bump tomorrow."

Hyungwon stilted for a second, looking at the paperwork then back at Changkyun, who looked at him with wide eyes. Kihyun saw them sharing some sort of glance and was confused at the action, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, you're that kid from the other day," Kihyun replied, "The one who Wonho bumped into."

Hyungwon blinked back then looked over at Changkyun who just chuckled nervously, waving his hand at that.

"Aha, yeah I'm that  _kid_ ," He let out, gritting his teeth.

"Yeah," Kihyun replied unsurely, then looked back up at Hyungwon, "I'll um, let you get to those and call you tomorrow about the schedules. You won't be able to go to Gatsby's party tonight though but I'll take care of-"

"I-I know, I wasn't planning to," Hyungwon said, his eyes not leaving Changkyun.

Kihyun was kinda surprised at his tone but he just cleared his throat at the tension, "Okay then well, I'll call you later tonight."

With that, Kihyun left both rooms, leaving Hyungwon and Changkyun alone. The boy was kinda nervous with the sudden silence, especially with Hyungwon giving him this soft look that he couldn't quite understand, but he knew he needed to stop looking right away before that blush meter of his went off again.

He cleared his throat, "Ahem, anyways, I uh-I should be going! The bus is gonna leave soon and you got work to do....and shit....yeah!"

Changkyun just turned around and started jogging out of the first room.

"Changkyun," He heard Hyungwon say softly. Something about Hyungwon's soft tone made him stop, turning around to see what he had to see. Especially with the sunset from outside resting on his face, showing his pretty brown eyes and his rich, glowy skin.

"Yeah?" He replied, his tone soft and his voice high. His eyes were wide open, big and doey,  _adorable_.

Hyungwon's eyes widened as he blushed lightly, "I-I...um I'll call you! A-at nine o clock, p-probably."

The boy smiled and against the sunlight from outside it looked so pure and beautiful.

"Okay," He replied as he walked out the door.

Hyungwon just looked at the door, his eyes not leaving it. He just reached for his chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly once the boy left, the blush on his face increasing more and  _more_. Why was he feeling like this? Surely he wasn't falling for the boy in any way, he couldn't allow it even if he was.

No, he didn't wanna go through that phase of falling in love ever again just to get hurt.

He sighed to himself as he looked over and saw the image Changkyun had picked up earlier of him and the boy with the pretty silver hair. He was smiling happily against the fireworks, his smile bright and wide and cheerful.

Hyungwon smiled to himself then sighed, "I'm doing it again, aren't I Percy?"

He wasn't expecting a response, he just sat the picture down.

"I don't wanna get hurt like I did before, I don't wanna hurt him like how I hurt you."

**-**

"Changkyun, Changkyun  _please_ , slow down. I feel like I'm gonna get a heart attack just by hearing you talk so fucking fast," Jungkook replied as he placed a card down.

So it was about 8 o'clock and everyone, meaning the  _crew_  consisting of Jimin, Jungkook, Youngjae, and Jooheon, were just relaxing in Jungkook and Changkyun's hotel room. They had been here since the bus dropped them off playing games, singing songs, and talking about the plan to go to Empire city and meet Jay Gatsby. Then Jooheon and Youngjae left to go get pizza.

But the whole time, Changkyun had been squealing about his encounter with Hyungwon, the cute little light and picture show he had given him, and then  _almost_ kiss moment they shared.

He didn't tell them shit about Wonho because mainly, knowing them, they'd start a riot.

"Draw 4 Jungkook," Jimin snapped, playing down a draw four card, "You can't dodge my shit now even though that's all you fucking know how to do."

Jungkook glared at her, "Listen, bitch, I'm not here for your games. I set down a reverse card and kicked your ass  _fair and square_!"

"Well, your  _ass_ is a square!"

"You're built like a fucking square!"

"Well least I didn't date a furry-"

"GUYS! PLEASE!" Changkyun exclaimed, shutting them both up, "C-can you two not fight over this for the millionth time? That's all you guys have been doing and I haven't been able to jump in and play at least  _once_."

Youngjae and Jooheon walked in with pizza and drinks and saw the trio sitting on the floor surrounded by the cards.

Youngjae sighed, "You guys are  _still_ playing Uno? Thought you two gave up."

Jimin squinted at Jungkook, "Well the furry enthusiast over here keeps cheating-"

"I'M NOT CHEATING!" Jungkook exclaimed as he stood up, "And I'm NOT a furry enthusiast! Dammit Changkyun, why'd you have to go and tell everyone?!"

Changkyun giggled, "It's still funny."

Jungkook sat back down, flicking the boy's nose as he winced in response.

Youngjae and Jooheon walked in with the pizza, setting it down on the table as everyone ran over to grab a slice. Of course, Jimin and Jungkook wrestled over one slice, but it went in vain when Jooheon took it before either of them could take it. The rest of the time they were just talking about random ass things, especially Changkyun's weird ass situations.

"I mean it's crazy-"

"What?" Jungkook cut off as Jimin started to talk. She just gave him the stink eye as he smirked, happily eating his slice of pizza.

She sighed, "It's CRAZY that Changkyun is getting all this action with the Lee-Chae brothers! Like, literally, it's been a week and he's damn near kissing Hyungwon and bumping into Wonho. All these fine ass men," She grabbed a can of Pepsi and sighed once more, "Wish  _I_ was that lucky."

"Well Changkyun doesn't have to worry about choosing which one he likes  _obviously_ ," Youngjae said as he slumped down on the floor next to Changkyun, squeezing the boy's shoulders, "Obviously Hyungwon loves him more, even got his fucking number all smooth and shit, like hello?"

Jooheon hummed, "Plus he seems like a good dude. He checks on you every now and then and seems really interested in what you're doing. That is honestly  _all_ I care about and that he's not trying to get in your pants."

Jungkook raised an eyebrow, clearing his throat, "But this guy  _has_ to have weird ass intentions right? Like I'm not the only one who feels weirded out that he keeps pulling Changkyun around like he's some fluffy puppy or something."

"Are you just jealous because Changkyun is able to get this close to Hyungwon yet you have known Hobi for 2 years and haven't told him how you felt?" Youngjae shot and Jungkook blushed embarrassingly.

"I-I'm working on it! W-we're j-just going slow a-and," He paused for a second then rolled his eyes, "Sh-shut up!"

They all chuckled lightly at the action as Jungkook just ignored their laughter and rushed over to the bathroom.

"Well, this is all nice I'm glad Changkyun's got himself a cute little boyfriend," Jimin said as she wrapped her arms around the boy's shoulders. "Manager Chae too, that's such a nice fit for you. I'm all about this Hyungkyun content."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "Hyungkyun? Don't tell me you just merged our names and made a whole ass ship-"

"I'm  _Jimin_ ," She replied as she smirked, "You don't remember me making all those fan pages of my favorite pairings back in high school? I still have the folder of you and Jackson. I had Jooheon and Minhyuk's too, but Jooheon told me to delete it."

"I told you to burn it, but go off," Jooheon deadpanned as Youngjae and Changkyun chuckled lightly at that.

"Well I don't think you guys still care about the daddy mission but," Youngjae pulled out his phone as Jooheon sat down on the floor with them, resting on Youngjae's shoulder, "My dad sent me this little info paper about Jay Gatsby having a party tonight right now. He said he got us some invites and he's willing to drive us there in his van."

Changkyun's eyes widened as he snatched the phone, looking at the golden crisp invitation.

"He said Gatsby is always planning big ass parties for models and all kinds of celebrities, they were all in honor of Cythina too," Youngjae said, "Maybe we can go there, find him, and then compare him to Changkyun to see if this is the man that's been sending Changkyun his shit."

Jimin jumped up as she got excited suddenly, "No fucking way! We're going to a big grand party? In Empire city?! Please pitch me I feel like I'm dreaming, Youngjae slow down."

Youngjae raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I didn't say anything."

The girl just squealed as she held her face, giggling many times and jumping up and down in excitedly. The boys just looked at her, confused as ever, especially when she ran over to Jungkook's bed and plopped on it, making little bed angels. Jungkook walked out the bathroom eventually and saw her laughing amongst herself.

He looked over at the boys as they shrugged their shoulders in response.

"Guys!" Jimin finally exclaimed as she sat up, "We're going to  _Empire City_! That's like, the biggest celebrity spot in  _all_ Singapore! This party is such a big deal because Jay Gatsby is like....the  _ambassador_! Guys we're going to an elite ass party! You  _guys_ -"

"Yeah, we fucking heard you," Jungkook snapped gaining laughs from Changkyun and Youngjae in response as Jimin just sighed happily and went back to making bed angels.

"How are we even gonna get there?" Jungkook asked, then look down at himself, "What are we even gonna  _wear_?"

"I have my old suit from the homecoming dance last year," Youngjae replied then shamefully looked down, "It's all gross and sky blue and it looks like something you'd wear to a 90s disco club."

Jooheon awed as he gripped Youngjae's shoulder, "Don't worry, I think you'll look great. I have a whole ass versace suit jacket and vest but no proper pants."

"Ooh," Youngjae let out, drawing circles on the boy's chest and giggling, "I think that's a little rich for you Jooheony."

"I was just gonna wear a dress shirt and call it a day," Changkyun replied and Jungkook nodded in agreement.

"I think the fuck  _not_ , oh  _hell no_ ," Jimin let out as she jumped off the bed. She walked over to the group of boys, looking down at them with her hands on her hips, "You 4 are  _not_ gonna go into Empire City, to a  _rich_ ass party looking like a bunch of poor, busted up ass thots that have no common sense of style or fashion  _period_. And you're definitely not gonna embarrass me like that."

They all froze as they looked up at her, seeing her seriously sharp expression.

Then she smirked, "Be glad you uncultured ass mother fuckers got a friend like me."

**-**

It had been an hour since Yooseon stood outside beside his 2020 Chevrolet Silverado pickup truck, all nice and fresh. He dressed nicely too, wearing a silver tuxedo that was a bit small on him but it still fit.

Some people were looking at him weirdly, especially when he blasted all kinds of weird ass music that no one quite understood. Sounded as if he sang all the song that he played from his radio and he was jamming to it too like it wasn't anything wrong with it. But he said a few offensive things and it was just.... _awful_.

A boy with cyan blue hair who was about Yooseon's height eventually walked up to him, his face full of utter confusion.

Yooseon noticed him and then smiled brightly, "Well hello there! How ya doing this fine evening?"

The boy blinked back, chuckling nervously, "I-I'm good, just kinda confused as to why you're blasting your music so loudly. N-no offense man but it's kinda  _bad_."

Yooseon harshly patted the boy's back as he laughed a hearty laugh, "That's what one of my ex-wives use to say to me when she heard my first mixtape. Honestly, I have to agree with her, it wasn't really a good one. She and her friends would laugh at my lyrics sometimes, it's frustrating."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry man," The boy said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Y'know it's not  _that_ bad."

"No need to lie to me son, I know it's bad," Yooseon said as he chuckled lightly, "But I made this for the love of my life, and she loved my music no matter how bad it was. She's a doctor in Seoul, a very famous doctor even and she said my music was bad but calming and loveable."

The boy awed as he smiled, leaning on the truck as well, "That's so cute. What happened to her though?"

"Well she and I had an argument when something really big happened to one of our closest friends and we just drifted apart," Yooseon replied sadly, "Our son lives with her though, even though he's here on a vacation with his class. Name's Youngjae by the way, do you know him?"

"Oh! I know Youngjae, he and I are roommates back at our college," The boy replied happily, "He's really nice, I had no idea that was your son though."

Yooseon nodded, then he looked over and saw a group of kids running over in his direction.

"PUT SOME PEP IN YOUR STEP GAYS," The girl in front exclaimed lightly as the 4 boys behind her ran fast of the speed of fucking light.

The girl in front had on a beautiful red high-low, strapless sweetheart corset bodice pick-up skirt prom dress, along with her hair being french side braid with voluminous curls with champagne colored boots. One boy to the left with strawberry blonde hair had on a nice black button-down shirt with silky golden trousers, his shirt had patches of gold versace on the shoulders and his hair was all wavy. Another boy had on a versace button-down shirt with black trousers and a black suit jacket, matching the boy with the strawberry blonde hair, his red hair all crinkly.

Then there were the boys on the right. One was wearing a maroon colored button down shirt with a black suit jacket on and white trousers, his bangs were parted but one bang was still in his face. And the boy next to him with dirty blonde hair which was parted in the same way, wearing a pretty black dress shirt that was part see-through while the other parts weren't with a black t-shirt inside, then finished his look with white pants that had a chain on the pockets and black doc martens.

They all approached Yooseon, the girl approached him first, completely out of breath just like the group of boys behind her.

Yooseon raised his eyebrows, "Wow! You all look so nice, I thought you were going to throw on some rags or something."

"Y-yeah b-but fairy godmother over here had to throw her fashionista magic at us and hook us up for a good hour," Jungkook replied breathlessly.

Youngjae looked over at his father, "Y-you weren't waiting  _too_ l-long for us, r-right?"

"No," Yooseon replied as he chuckled lightly, "Actually this nice guy right here was keeping me company while waiting for you guys. He's really nice actually."

The gang looked over at the boy with blue hair and their eyes widened.

Especially Jungkook's, "T-Taehyung? What in the world are you doing over here?"

Taehyung chuckled lightly to himself, "I um, this guy was playing music and shit so I was like....I-I was just interested or whatever-anyways, what are  _you_ doing here?"

The boy furrowed his eyebrows, "What  _I'm_ doing is none of your concern." He huffed as he sat up quickly, turning away.

Taehyung was kinda confused but he shrugged his shoulders and went along with it.

"Oh! So you're Taehyung!" Yooseon chirped happily, "Nice to meet you finally! Youngjae always talks about how good your cooking is."

Taehyung smiled a bright boxy smiled as he looked over at Youngjae who just nodded in response, "Thank you! I appreciate the compliment a-and it's nice to meet you too. Can I ask where you all are going though? And, why you guys look fancy as fuck-"

"None of your business," Jungkook harshly replied as he brushed past everyone, opening the doors and letting himself in the back.

Jooheon shrugged his shoulders no later and climbed in too, then Youngjae silently apologized to Taehyung and sat next to Jooheon. Jimin jumped in as well, closing both doors. Taehyung sighed at the action as he looked down and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Changkyun walked up to him, smiling as he patted the boy's shoulder, "We're going to a very important party tonight, Jay Gatsby's party actually."

Taehyung's eyes widened, "Holy shit! Jay Gatsby? As in the most important man in  _all_ of Singapore?"

"FINALLY! AN INTELLECTUAL!" Jimin exclaimed as she rolled down the window, resting her arms down in it, "It's gonna be such a big deal! We're debuting as  _extravagant_ people at this party, but it's for a good reason. You wanna come with?"

Jungkook's eyes widened as he looked over, "Wait what-"

"That's nice of you! But I'm not wearing anything presentable. Just a black t-shirt tucked in my jeans-I look like a country bumpkin."

"You can stay back with me then!" Yooseon replied happily, "I could use the company."

"Really?" Taehyung replied, his eyes wide.

"Guys, are you fucking-"

"Yeah, c'mon let's go!" Changkyun replied happily as he grabbed Taehyung by the wrist and pulled him over to the front seat.

Taehyung hurriedly scooted in the middle as Changkyun sat in his seat, accepting Taehyung's constant thank yous for saving him from boredom. Yooseon eventually got in the car as well, starting it back up and driving off.

The whole ride was pretty relaxing, Yooseon stopped playing his music since Jimin had an auxiliary cord and her phone, plugging that in and blasting tons of Cythina's music and everything. Taehyung told so many facts about Cythina and said how she was the Goddess of all genres besides country music. Changkyun kinda chuckled at that and told him everything about being the long lost son of her.

Taehyung was surprised at first, blinking back and being unsure how to respond to it, but then everyone behind him told him how they were related to her and he just fucking panicked. He asked everyone questions, even tried getting something out of Jungkook who just dodged him every time he tried to ask something. The whole ride was just a wave of realization for Taehyung, especially when Changkyun told him everything he went through, how he met the others, and how they took care of him for all those years.

He also told Taehyung how Jay Gatsby had some connection to his mother as well.

"My dad was a reporter," Taehyung replied, "He use to do all kinds reports on your mom and promoted her the best way he possibly could. He loved her so much honestly, him and my mom. Back when we lived in New York that's all they would talk about, how much Cythina made a difference to everyone's lives. I honestly don't blame them, I wanted to do the same thing and write a story on Cythina one day. Her story is so  _mysterious_ , especially the thing with the affair, I wanted to dig deep but my parents always told me it was none of my business."

Changkyun sighed, patting the boy's shoulder, "It's not your fault Tae, my mother didn't really like all that press stuff happening to her. She said she was just going through a dark phase b-but I can't help but feel like there was much more than that."

"There was," Yooseon replied as everyone looked over at him, "She was dealing with her feelings at the time, but she didn't want you or anyone else to worry about it. Not even Douken," Yooseon said as he looked up at Taehyung, "Can't believe you're that stupid bastard's son. The smart boy who he use to brag about all the time."

Taehyung chuckled lightly, "Y-yeah, I guess he had some relationship with Cythina because no other celebrity supported his promotions besides her. She was an angel and I wanted to write for her as my dad did. B-but...guess it's too late for that."

It got a little silent after Taehyung had said that, feeling a wave of awkwardness reach everyone.

The rest of the drive was pretty silent too, Yooseon just drove peacefully as Jimin's phone played Cythina's music the rest of the way, completely ironically.

Changkyun kinda just thought to himself, hanging out the window as he looked at the beautiful night street lights that were on. His mother really was a woman who knew so many people that Changkyun didn't even know that she knew. She had a whole team of people on her side, her friends, people she trusted to cover up her story and her life the best way they possibly could.

But why? That was a question Changkyun wanted to find out for himself.

Why did his mother hide so much from people?

She was loved by many people, for sure, but she also hid a lot from people.

But he really wanted to know  _why_.

"We're here ladies," Yooseon replied in a chill tone as everyone looked out the windows they were near.

Empire City was  _beautiful_. It was like looking dead at Las Vegas and New York city mixed all in one but with a vintage feel, lights, many pretty looking people who wore nothing but fancy dresses and suits. Everything was sparkly, the people were sparkly,  _everything was just sparkly_. Yooseon just drove slowly as everyone got a better glimpse of the city and the pretty buildings, people,  _everything_.

Jimin took out her phone and took snaps on her snapchat, while crying in the process. Youngjae and Jooheon looked out Jungkook's window and they were all just staring at it at once, especially at the big ass 10-story mansion that they were all approaching. It was a factual imitation of some Hotel de Ville in Normandy, with a tower on one side, spanking new under a thin beard of raw ivy, and a marble swimming pool and more than forty acres of lawn and garden. It was guarded by a gate, but they opened one Yooseon slipped in his golden invitation in the mail slot, allowing him to drive in the entrance. Changkyun's eyes were wide open, sparkly,  _big_.

"Holy shit," Taehyung said as he looked out the same window.

Yooseon parked his car sideways on the crescent-shaped sidewalk, facing the front of the house.

"Alright, get out kids and don't have  _too_ much fun," Yooseon said.

Everyone else  _hesitated_ to leave the car, but Jimin didn't waste any fucking time nearly busting down the door and hopping the fuck out the car. She exclaimed happily, then Jooheon smiled as he grabbed Youngjae's hand and rushed out the car as well. Jungkook scooted out himself, thanking Yooseon for the ride before shutting the door.

"I don't look bad do I?" Jungkook said as he straightened his white pants, "Youngjae was scooting all towards me and I feel like he wrinkled my pants."

Changkyun jumped out the car and shut his door as well, walking next to Jungkook, "You look fine Jungkook."

"Yeah but I feel weird," Jungkook said as he groaned, "I told Jimin to not give me a maroon shirt. This shit ain't it chief."

"I-I think you look beautiful," Taehyung coughed out, covering his slight blush. Especially when Jungkook looked up at him with wide eyes. "Y-you really think so?"

Taehyung looked over at him, pushing up his glasses to get a better view.

His face reddened as he got a clearer picture of the boy in front of him, his bangs parted wearing the pretty maroon dress shirt, black suit jacket, and white trousers. He knew he was staring pretty hard and long, but he didn't care, least for a hot second.

Then he cleared his throat, "Y-yeah...you look amazing."

"O-oh," Jungkook stammered, then looked away, "W-well that's nice but also not new because I always look good."

He huffed as he sashayed off on his own, swaying his hips as if doing that didn't make Taehyung blush even harder. Changkyun just chuckled lightly at the boy's face and waved to Yooseon, catching up with Jungkook.

"That was sweet of Taehyung," Changkyun said as he nudged Jungkook, "Maybe he isn't as bad as you made him seem."

"No, I remember him for the furry he is. All furries are  _bad_ ," Jungkook deadpanned, then glared at Changkyun, "Especially  _you_."

Changkyun giggled, locking arms with Jungkook as they finally went up all the stairs and entered in the mansion that was filled with so many celebrities. The boys oohed, then looked around and saw so many people laughing, dancing, just being themselves and doing whatever in this big house. Jungkook and Changkyun stayed close, trying to find track of the others but it was no use with all these people.

Even if they didn't necessarily fit in, Changkyun and Jungkook kinda  _felt_ like they blended in with all the people. Jimin back at the hotel told them to not seem so alienated and just blend in with everyone else, act like you know everything. Technically they had every right to be here since they were all related to Changkyun's mother in a way, tags and all. If Cythina was still here, she'd bring her friends and they'd party like they all really do belong here.

Changkyun was her son, so he had to have at least  _some_ of her advantages. Especially because she knew Jay Gatsby so well.

But then again, all he was going to get out of this party was seeing Jay. That was it, nothing too extra or overbearing, or even going out telling  _everyone_ who he really was. He wasn't ready for all that attention yet, nope, that was just  _too much_.

Jungkook was getting irritated as he looked around to find Jimin, Jooheon, and Youngjae, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"I don't wanna just  _leave_ you here," Jungkook said as they finally reached the food bar, "This is a big ass party and you can easily get lost in this bitch."

Changkyun giggled lightly, "I mean I don't know. A little party never killed nobody Kookie, getting lost and being alone won't be such a bad thing for us."

Someone ran up to the boys, scaring them both as she gripped their shoulders. It was Jimin, who was heavily breathing as she sat in between them both. They were confused as to why she was breathing so hard, well Changkyun was.

Jungkook just-

"Damn, did you fuck someone already?" Jungkook replied sharply, Changkyun tried his best to contain his giggles.

Jimin glared at him as she straightened herself in her seat, "No! One glass of tequila please," She ordered as the bartender nodded. Then she looked back at the boys, "I was just rushing around, getting pictures with literally  _every_ celebrity I possibly could. I felt like I was in a whole ass video game."

Changkyun snickered, "You find Vincent Van Gogh yet-"  
  


"NO, AND I'M SO FUCKING PISSED," Jimin exclaimed as she beat the bar island harshly. The bartender finally returned with her martini and she took it with ease. But before she drunk it, her eyes widened as she pulled out her phone and took a picture.

Jungkook raised an eyebrow, "How many fucking pictures have you taken tonight so far?"

"509," Jimin said as she took a sip of her drink, ignoring the widened eyes from both Jungkook and Changkyun, "I'm aiming for a total of 1,000 though, I'm already halfway there!"

"Okay weird," Jungkook sighed, "Wasn't the whole point of coming to this party was finding that Jay Gatsby guy?"

"Yeah," Changkyun said as he looked around, taking a sip of the martini he ordered, "But the plan was the split up, find Jay, then come back together and interrogate him."

"Wait, I thought the point of coming here was to ask if he's your father?" Jimin asked.

Changkyun shook his head, "I'm telling you Kook, that man is not my daaaaa....."

The boy slowed his sentence, looking over at the group of people that had just walked in the ballroom. It was a woman, Lee Suomi, wearing a red velvet sparkly jumpsuit, her hair down in a bop, curly as she wore a sparkly white suit jacket on her shoulders. Then next to her was a female that looked like Rui with her red hair in a bun with curly strands on the sides, wearing a long gold sequin strapless prom dress with a puffy white fur scar on her arms. There was a guy next to her wearing a chocolate brown silky dress shirt that was tucked in black trousers locking his arms with Rui as they walked.

But  _none_ of them caught his attention more than the man in the middle did.

His hair was pitch  _black_ , bangs parted to perfection as he wore a black and red suit. The dress shirt in between his black suit jacket was black and revealed some of his chest, some red sparkle design in the middle. His pants were leather but they still looked good, they made his thighs look bulkier than they already did,  _sexy as ever._ Changkyun wanted to stop staring,  _so fucking bad_ , but he couldn't because it felt like that man was damn-near walking in fucking slow motion with that intoxicating smirk of his. Then he looked over and caught Changkyun's glance, his expression became more surprised as Changkyun's.

Their eyes sparkled again.

"Hey look it's Wonho," Jungkook said as he turned over, so did Jimin.

Her eyes widened when she bit her lip, "Awh I'd love to take a picture with him if he wasn't such an asshole."

"Yeah, but you can just take a picture with Rui, sure she'll appreciate the attention,' Jungkook suggested.

Jimin looked over and saw the beautiful female walk over with Kihyun on her arm, separating from Lee Suomi and Wonho to talk to a group of other females who were blessed with her presence. Jimin kinda shrunk down in her spot a little, feeling her face get a little red as she felt  _weary_.

"I-I don't know," Jimin let out, "M-maybe she wouldn't want a picture."

"Oh?" Jungkook said with a smirk, "Well I'll be damned,  _Jimin Park_ is terrified of taking a picture with a celebrity? Man what a night."

"Wh-what?! I'm not scared!" Jimin huffed as she hopped out her seat, struggling to march over to the large group of females that were near Rui.

Jungkook just chuckled lightly, "She's gonna fucking embarrass herself, but it's gonna be fun to watch, right Kyun?"

The boy was completely still, his eyes still trailing over Wonho as he walked around the room with his arm locked around his mother's. He was talking to a few of the people, laughing at something they were saying and thanking them for the compliments and something about his small smile made Changkyun feel  _weird_. Like not a sick type of weird, but more or so like a weird where it's like  _why the fuck are you staring at this man again?_

"For someone who hates Wonho, you're staring at him hella hard," Jungkook said as he got close to the boy's face.

Changkyun just jumped up in surprise, then turned around quickly, "I-I'M NOT STARING!"

Jungkook, who was startled at his sudden response, raised an unconvinced eyebrow, "Are you  _sure_? You were staring like you wanted that man to rip you to fucking shreds."

Changkyun turned his head quickly as his eyes widened, "STOP LYING, ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Y-yes, and stop yelling," Jungkook silently scowled as he saw people giving him and the boy dirty glares. Then he sighed as he saw the bartender hand them more martinis. "Changkyun are you okay? Did something else happen between you and-"

"NO!" Changkyun exclaimed, then covered his mouth when he saw how loud he was. The music was louder than him, but he was still pretty loud. He just looked over at Jungkook with widened eyes and a big ass blush on his face, "N-nothing else happened between me and Wonho at  _all_."

Jungkook raised an unconvinced eyebrow, "You  _sure_? And how'd you know I was gonna say Wonho, I was gonna say something completely different."

Changkyun's eyes got even wider. Before Jungkook asked any further, Changkyun took both their martinis and ran off, leaving Jungkook at the bar completely alone and irritated but he just rolled his eyes and shrugged it off.

The rest of the night was kinda,  _confusing_ , but fun nonetheless.

Jooheon and Youngjae had gotten lost somewhere on the penthouse floor, dancing around and laughing amongst themselves, somewhat drunk. Jimin was having a ball talking to Rui and the group of girls near her, even though Kihyun had been giving the girl a weird look the whole time. Jungkook eventually caught up with her, laughing about a story of squirrels and how men who liked roleplay were weird.

They were all somewhat drunk, enjoying themselves and still having a slight hold on their sanity level, unlike Changkyun.

Changkyun had drunk a few other martinis, including the one he stole from Jungkook, getting completely drunk from that and some fancy vodka drink he ordered at one of the other bars that were around the house since there were a total of 6 in the whole house. The boy had went crash and just laughed his ass off with the other models that were completely drunk, ignoring the whole purpose of coming here.

Some men had walked up to him when he started swaying around his hips carelessly, but he still had enough sense in him to push them away,  _slightly_. But the night wore on, the amount of liquor he had was finally getting to him.

He just ignored the weird looks he received from Wonho all night, he knew the man was just looking at him the entire time but he just chose to not say anything. It was so weird, even intoxicated Changkyun was irritated by it,  _why you always staring but you never come up to grab a taste_? He just giggled the thought away as he plopped on a black macaroni shaped couch, taking a drink of the drink in his hand.

"Someone's had a lot of drinks tonight," Some man said as he walked over sitting right next to Changkyun.

Changkyun wasn't phased at all when the man sat awfully close to him. He just looked over at him with tired eyes and giggled as he pushed the man slightly like he just said the funniest shit in the entire world.

"Y-you're so  _funnnny.~_ " He slurred, giggling lightly like it was the funniest thing ever.

"Say, you're not from around here," The man said, "You must be from another part of Singapore because I know almost everyone around here but I've never seen you."

"Mmm,  _maaaaybe_  you don't know  _everybooody_ ," Changkyun replied, reaching out for the drink in the man's hand. The man pulled away, chuckling as he saw Changkyun reach out for the drink in his hand.

At some point Changkyun crawled in his lap, plopping right in it as he finally got a hold of the drink. He didn't even realize that he was in the man's lap, he just drank the drink with ease as the man placed his hands on the boy's sides. He examined Changkyun as he downed the drink, setting the glass on the table and woohooing as he wrapping one of his arms around the man's neck.

"Say, _I'veeee_  seen you  _befooooore!~_ " Changkyun said as he hiccuped, then giggled, "You're that guy from the condom commercials I see at  _hooooome_. Your name is like...Kim Soakin, right?"

"Kim Seokjin," Jin coughed out, "But close enough. Can I know your name too beautiful stranger?"

Changkyun giggled as he bopped the man's nose, "Nooooo, I'm not gonna be  _thaaat eaaasy Soakinnn.~_ "

Jin just sighed as he snickered in defeat, "Hey, how about I take you upstairs for a second. If we take a little field trip would you tell me who you are  _then_?"

"Mmmm, I  _loooove_ field trips!" Changkyun happily exclaimed, both his arms wrapped around Jin's neck, "Let's go!"

Before Jin could get up, someone had walked over and stood in front of the table they were by, hovering over them. Jin felt himself shrink down as he moved his hands from Changkyun's side and thighs immediately when he saw the man before him start to glare at him.

"Hoseok," Jin let out a laugh, "S-so good to see you!"

"Jin," Wonho replied in a husked tone, "What ya got there? Another victim of sexual assault?"

"N-no!" Jin said as he pushed the boy off of him who just giggled away. Then Jin stood up as he glared at Wonho, "But you totally ruined a  _very_ good chance you fucking asshole. This boy is so damn drunk and I was helping him-"

"So giving him the most fucked up monster alcoholic drink and looking like you were getting ready to fuck the living shit out him with your fucking 6-centimeter dick is your way of helping him?"

Jin's face reddened as he furrowed his eyebrows, "FIRST OF ALL the kid took my drink and finished it! A-and m-my dick is NOT small!"

"Really now?" Wonho said as he raised an eyebrow, "That's not what Irene said in the press last year-"

"You know what this is ridiculous, I didn't wanna fuck him anyway," Jin scoffed as he walked off.

Wonho shook his head disapprovingly, then looked over to see Changkyun wasn't on the couch anymore and sighed. The man just looked all over the place for his whereabouts, but Changkyun could've been literally anywhere in this big ass house.

Why was Wonho even looking for him? He shouldn't care, he shouldn't have even cared when Jin was gonna take him away. But he just felt something pushing him to least watch the boy and see where he was going, he also wanted to ask why the hell he was here. When he first spotted Changkyun, the way he looked,  _ignoring how sexy he lowkey was_ , he was also surprised.

Jay's parties were smack dab in the middle of Empire City, there was no way in hell the boy just got in here willingly and looked like how he looked.

Yeah,  _nice little cute sexy_ -

He finally found the boy, hearing his giggles down a hallway. Wonho just followed them the further he walked down, finally spotting the boy in a bathroom. The bathroom shined pretty sunlight colors, the stalls were black and the big tub on the side was black as well. The tiles were sandy brown as there were streaks of chocolate brown wood all around. The bathroom looked beautiful, but Wonho wasn't really surprised.

Changkyun was looking in the wide mirror in front of him, in awe of his looks and how he looked in the mirror. Then he turned and saw Wonho standing there, looking at him with wide eyes and then his eyes widened as well. Wonho would've said something if Changkyun hadn't groaned really loudly.

"It's  _alwaaaays_ you!" He groaned as he plopped himself on top of the large sink. "Do you haaave like, a thing for me or sumthin?"

Wonho raised an eyebrow, shutting the door behind him, "I actually was doing you a favor back there. That guy was gonna take you in one of these rooms and fuck you silly-"

"Noooo, I'm not talking about with  _him_ ," Changkyun slurred, then pointed to Wonho, "I'm  _taaaalking_  about with  _yooou_! You got a weird fetish for me or sumthin? I saw you staring at my ass all night all red and shit."

Wonho's eyes widened as he looked away, "I-I wasn't trying to stare."

" _Hoooorse_  shit!" Changkyun exclaimed, hiccuping right after. For a few seconds, he slowly registered his words and giggled, " _Actuaaaally_  horse shit is kinda gross. Lemmee stop it."   
  


Wonho looked over and saw him just giggle mindlessly at the comment he made, giving him a small look of concern. He was literally at the fact that he said horse shit like it was the funniest thing in the universe. This boy was badshit drunk alright. The man just sighed though, it wasn't like seeing Changkyun laugh like this was necessarily bad.

He was still cute in his own way, his dimples forming the more he laughed. Wonho just put his hands in his pockets as he leaned on the door, smirking at Changkyun as he just giggled away.

That moment they shared, the one with them kissing just rushed back to Wonho's head as he looked at Changkyun giggling. It's not like he could easily brush off the thought either, that little session they shared was something that had stuck to his head like glue all damn day. Which was crazy because all he was trying to do was figure out a way to stop Changkyun from reaching Hyungwon.

"You know, that guy was tryna fuck me I know it," Changkyun replied as his giggles slowly stopped, "But he has a tiny dick, I just know it."

Wonho snorted loudly at that, then covered his mouth quickly as he saw Changkyun snap his head over quickly. He blushed a nice little red, looking away shamefully as he heard Changkyun's laughter rise back up.

"He  _does_ have a small dick," Changkyun repeated, seeing Wonho try his hardest not to laugh. "You don't have to hide it! Just tell me whether it's small or not, have you fucked him before or do you just know?"

Wonho couldn't hide it anymore as he looked over at Changkyun with a small bubbly smile, containing his laughter, "S-some girl that I know from the press exposed him on TV last year saying his dick was about 5 inches-"

"BAHA!" Changkyun busted out, holding his stomach, "HOLY SHIT 5? THAT'S SMALLER THAN ME, AHA!"

The two of them just started laughing careless, Wonho  _somewhat drunk_ and Changkyun  _completely gone_  laughing about the dick sizes of many celebrities. Changkyun was just naming off many celebrities, someone name Keith Ranger perhaps, and Wonho exposed the man completely saying that his dick was the size of someone's thumb. Then Changkyun had brought up some other guy, a country singer and Wonho immediately exposed them too, even did a presentation of what he'd probably look like in bed.

Changkyun was dying the whole time he intimated, then mentioned some boys at his school who all seemed like they had small dicks and Wonho just snorted away. The whole time though was just them making inside dick jokes, a bit of charade, and just them drink shots of the Hennessy and Brandy that was strangely in the bathroom for some reason.

Even though his senses were like completely  _gone_ , Changkyun still enjoyed Wonho's company and was glad he came up, even though he still didn't like him.

Well...his  _drunk_ persona did anyway.

"I can't believe Sehun has a small dick too," Changkyun breathed out, "I actually worshipped that guy, but here he is walking out with a fucking baby carrot in his pants."

Wonho chuckled, taking a shot, "Yeah he's the smallest out of male models anyway. Some Sabrina girl really got on his ass last month about child support and the guy was humiliated by the press. That's the worst thing you could ever go through."

Changkyun snorted, snatching the small glass Wonho had in his hand and filling it back up. Wonho watched as he downed the shot, then groaned at the sharp taste in his mouth. It was  _hot_ to watch him just down it like that, he just took it with ease and laughed it off. Or maybe it was just  _him_ in general, he was just so hot.

But Wonho just shook the thought away since he kinda enjoyed being in the boy's presence. Despite the fact that they made out earlier today, he just let it slide since Changkyun didn't seem so bad after all.

"I bet Hyungwon has a big dick," Changkyun let out, then held his cheeks as he giggled, "Maybe like 8 or 9.  _Shit,_  what if it's 10? Oh my  _gaaawd_ , I'd be all over him if it was." 

Wonho's smile slowly faded, "I-I'm sorry, I don't think I heard that correctly."

Changkyun opened his eyes slowly, his smile still there as he held his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry sorry sorry! You're his brother, I keep forgetting, you don't wanna hear how much I wanna make love to your brother and his enormous penis."

Wonho just slightly furrowed his eyebrows, but that wasn't stopping Changkyun from going  _on_.

"He's so charming and  _alluring_! He showed me such a cuuuute little picture collage today and told me I was an exciting person. I-hehehe-I have no idea what the fuck that means but I'll take it! I bet sex with him is nothing but soft baby kisses as he thrusts in me slowly with that 9-inch destroyer of his."

"Slow down," Wonho said, sounding a bit irritated, "You just mindlessly imagine yourself having sex with my younger brother like some weird ass horny fanboy?"

"Oh calm doooown Wonnieee," Changkyun replied nonchalantly, "You sound so offended that I'm more interested in getting fucked by your brother than you."

Wonho's eyebrows rose to their highest level as he looked at the boy. Changkyun poked out his lips then looked over at Wonho and saw his triggered look and thought of something. Even though he was drunk, he could still insult the fuck out of this man.

He smirked, "I bet your dick is small too. That's probably why you're in here telling me how small these other guys are, yours is  _just_ as small."

This time, Wonho's eyes went buckshot  _wide_ , "You really just said that with your  _whole_ chest."

Changkyun giggled, "I did! You have a small dick Wonnie!"

Wonho slowly furrowed his eyebrows which made Changkyun laugh even harder. The boy stood up, pointing down and laughing at the man as he walked over to the sink, leaning on it as he laughed his ass off. He didn't even notice Wonho slowly rise up, still looking at him with a perplexed expression with a slight blush from being drunk as hell.

He might have been drunk, but he wasn't too drunk to not understand that Changkyun just insulted him.

Suddenly, that small amount of anger and sexual frustration he had earlier returned as he slowly walked over to the boy. Changkyun saw him slowly approach him and he just had this wicked smile on his face.

"You look like you have a small penis," He slurred out, "They say most buff boys have dicks the size of  _shrimps_. You're one of those boys probably."

"Oh really," Wonho husked as he walked closer and closer to the boy, resting one of his hands on the boy's waist, "You  _really think_ my dick is small?"

Changkyun nodded as he slowly wrapped his arms around the man's neck, getting picked up and propped on the sink by Wonho himself, "There's nothing wrong with being a wenis, shrimp dick."

Wonho chuckled a little as he got a bit closer to the boy's face, feeling the warmth of Changkyun's slow breaths.

"You  _really_ think I'm  _that_ small?" Wonho said slowly, reaching the boy's lips, his damn near touching his. Changkyun looked down at Wonho's lips, licking his own as he nodded, moving his hand over to dim the lights, the lights above the sink and the large mirror being the only lights on in the bathroom as the rest was just dark.

Changkyun nodded slowly, his forehead resting on Wonho's forehead, "Unless you can prove me  _wrong_ , shrimp dick."

"Is that a challenge or a request to fuck you?" Wonho asked carelessly, the alcohol hitting him completely now.

Changkyun just slowly pulled away looking at his lips, feeling his vision get a little blurry.

And it was  _silent_.

"Maybe both," Was all he could say before ramming his lips into Wonho's.

Wonho kissed him right back, his tongue slipped inside the boy's wet cavern and drank in his warmth and sweetness. Changkyun found the taste of him and brandy more intoxicating than any of the cocktails he had tonight. The sensation of his tongue tangling with his tugged low in Changkyun's nether region. He was also fascinated with how  _thick_ Wonho's tongue was, he kissed with his whole tongue and didn't leave any bit of Changkyun's mouth unturned and dissatisfied.

He pleasured the boy to the best of his ability as he slowly buttoned Changkyun's dress shirt, leaving only his black t-shirt. Changkyun moaned lightly in response as he felt Wonho's big hands lightly massage his shoulders as he attacked his mouth slowly, Changkyun moaning constantly as he wrapped his legs around Wonho's waist and pulled him closer to wrestle with his tongue more and  _more_. Wonho pulled away, kissing Changkyun's neck,  _licking_ it as he left his other hand rise up his stomach and rub his stomach slowly. Changkyun held him close as he felt his tongue on his neck, running his fingers mindlessly through Wonho's midnight locks.

" _God_ ," Changkyun breathed out, " _Fuck me please_."

He felt Wonho pull away, looking at his lips as he pulled in for another hard ass kiss filled with tongue, feeling those long, thick fingers squeeze his sides as he whimpered in response.

Wonho's mouth reached his ear as he licked it lightly, Changkyun just moaned softly in response.

"You want me to?" He whispered in a husked tone.

He pulled away and saw Changkyun bite his bottom lip as he nodded slowly.

Wonho smirked, "But you called me shrimp dick, why should I fuck you?"

Changkyun stroked Wonho's neck, pulling himself closer as he pulled Wonho closer for another lusty kiss, this time  _his_ tongue was in control. Wonho was surprised with how fast he took control in the kiss but wasn't bothered in the slightest because Changkyun's tongue was long, thick, and good to taste. The boy pulled away, a string of saliva escaping as they did.

"I also told you to  _prove it_ ," Changkyun, his voice had gotten deep and  _needy_.

 _Way too damn needy_.

Wonho slowly smirked, "Oh I'll fuck you alright, just not here."

"We're going to your place?" Changkyun asked shyly as Wonho looked over at him.

"I have a whole mansion to myself," Wonho said, then smirked, "I think I'll give you a nice little tour.

********  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay lemme be honest wit yall,,,,i reallly hate the way i put this story out and how i made shit so slow, filled yall up with filler chapters and made shit even worse, I apologize. Like, i was damn-near gonna delete this fic so many times, but I would never do that too yall....cough, again.
> 
> So imma keep it going and try to not leave it on the sidelines, hopefully when c&b is over i'll have more passion to write it! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but i cant decide which fic resembles 7 Rings more, this one or Clyde & Bonnie....yall help me fmdkfdsmfkjsd-
> 
> anyways listen,
> 
> To the smol hyungkyun v wonkyun debate, u all r like either pro hyungkyun, big on hyngkyun and rooting for it but somewhat in for the wonkyun smut, or here for the wonkyun and want hyungwon to leave changkyun alone but if im being completely honest,,,,,both r bad for him
> 
> Just sayin

It was midnight and the party still went  _on_.

Everyone was either stoned as hell, drunk, or  _both_ , partying to the full extent when they couldn't help themselves anymore. Some people were on the  _floor_ still laughing their asses off at the loud music that rang on and  _on_ all through the night which was insane. It just seemed as the night went on, the party did too, loud music, more food, you name it.

The gang was still spilt, but close enough near each other that they could patch back up together and head back over to the truck. Jooheon and Youngjae caught up with everyone else, Jooheon ran into some random dude and ended up having a dance off which let to him jumping in a pool. Jungkook and Jimin were still near Rui, having endless conversations and laughing as they told embarrassing stories on one of the macaroni couches.

Of course the group of females that surrounded them was gone, but Kihyun stayed, glaring at the two kids as they laughed their asses off with Rui.

They were  _loud_ as fuck, even louder than the party music, which was hella annoying. They weren't even drunk  _drunk_ , just loud and annoying ass kids as if they were toddlers in a damn daycare.

But Rui was still near him, laughing softly and that was the only keeping him near.

"Damn, I'm so sorry you're hooking up with a furry," Rui mention and Jungkook sighed as Jimin giggled at that. Then she scooted near him, patting his shoulder, "It's okay, I hooked up with a guy obsessed with bread once."

Jungkook looked up at her with wide confused eyes, "Shit, why's that a bad thing? I'd rather have a bread addict than a fucking ex-furry."

Jimin snorted, "You let him dress you up though-"

"WOULD YOU PLEASE!" Jungkook shouted, making the girl beside him laugh even harder.

Rui laughed a little bit too, trying her best to contain her giggles for Jungkook's sake. That and because Jimin's loud obnoxious laughter was somewhat cute for some reason.

She didn't even know the girl's name, she just recognized her from when she took her phone away earlier. Then she spotted her even more at the fashion contest thingy they had and saw how focused she was and how all her outfits looked which were beautiful. She honestly wanted to be the model she was making the clothes for, out of curiosity of course, too bad she couldn't even talk to her.

And she surely wasn't expecting to run into the cute giggly artist at this party either, but maybe she was famous and she got VIP access, Rui wouldn't be surprised if she did.

She smiled a bit, "So pretty strangers, I still don't know any of your names. I mean, we've just been laughing all night, a bit drunk, but I have  _no_ idea who you guys are or what kinda celebrities you are or where you came from."

Jimin and Jungkook froze for a second, sharing a look, then slowly turning their heads towards Rui. Both of them swallowed hard, unsure how to answer the woman who was  _obviously_ curious to know they're names and who they were.

Jimin just chuckled nervously, "Uh... _well_ , you  _see....._ we um-"

"I'm Jeon Jungkook, 23, and I major in graphic designing, theater, and fashion graphics. We both attend Raku University," Jungkook replied with a happy smile. Jimin just blushed nervously as she tried shushing the boy, looking over at Kihyun and Rui's widened eyes.

Then Jungkook's eyes widened in realization as he registered what he said, giggling nervously, "I-I mean um, hi hello I-"

"No fucking way," Rui let out, getting a closer look at the boy. Then her head turned over to Jimin, who was looking at her wide a confused look on her face. She softly squished Jimin's cheeks, causing the female to blush even hard the more Rui came close and  _close_.

"M-Ms. Rui," Kihyun said as he saw the action, "Is everything-"

"Well I'll be  _damned_!" Rui said, suddenly smiling widely as she giggled, "Ki, these two are some famous ass  _kids_!"

Kihyun blinked back for a second, looking over at them then at Rui.

"Rui I think you're a little drunk," He let out as he stood, reaching out to grab her hand, "L-let's just leave them be for the rest of the night before we get caught with them and get the blame. I'm pretty sure they're not even supposed to be here."

"Yeah sure you go ahead," Rui said, pulling away as she looked back at the two kids before her.

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows a bit, "B-but, did you not just hear what that boy said? They're in  _college_  and they snuck their way in Gatsby's party. If anything, we should report them-"

"Kihyun quit being such a dick and sit the fuck down," Rui snapped instantly, "They have every right to be here just as much as we do. I just told you, they're  _famous_ kids."

Jungkook and Jimin looked at each other, then back at her, trying to figure out where the female was getting at.

Rui turned to them and smirked, "Oh c'mon! You two can't hide it from me, especially since this Jungkook kid exposed himself. Your the son of Junghui and the daughter of Hyolyn, aren't you?"

The two students had their eyes  _wide_ as their mouths dropped.

Kihyun was surprised too, then looked at Rui, furrowing his eyebrows a bit, "No they're...." Then he looked at Jimin, somewhat catching the resemblance to her mother and his eyes got even wider, "Holy shit...they  _are_."

Jimin just looked down a little, but looked back up with Rui held her face in her hands again.

"You're Hyolyn's daughter," She said, smiling widely, "Your mother was friends with Cythina Parker, wasn't she? A famous singer along with her best friend and she made so many achievements. Your mother is such a queen."

Jimin just blinked back a bit, unsure how to process any of this information. She just gave Rui this weird look as she started describing how much of a difference her mother made for her and pushed her to become who she is now. Jimin, being Jimin, would've been thrilled to hear this and wouldn't mind bragging about her mother and talking about how much she loved her music over  _anybodys_.

But hearing it come from Rui, it made her feel a little weird.

It wasn't even a bad type of weird, well not really, she wasn't sure.

This woman just pounced on her and told her how much she appreciated Jimin's sense of style, which made Jimin kinda sorta blush but she brushed it off. Then, Rui was just holding on to Jimin, laughing along with all her jokes Jimin's friends would say were corny, like a dad joke or something. Rui said Jimin was  _cute_ several times and of course Jimin just laughed it off, waving her hand and saying thanks at the praise as if Rui was one of her homegirls.

But it felt so weird, Jimin felt so  _weird_ about this whole thing.

She wasn't sure if Rui was just drunk and being nice to be nice, but it seemed so nice and Jimin wasn't sure how to feel about it. Girls usually tell other girls cute little compliments and become excessively clingy right? That's how Cythina and Hyolyn were, they were like sisters, just laughing it off and having a good time. Jimin honestly was having a good time with Rui, but there was this weird feeling in her chest she wasn't sure how to feel.

It was weird.

She just laughed nervously as she blushed lightly, looking away, "Th-thank you."

Rui nodded happily, "Oh! Annnnnnd lemme guess, your name is Jimin Park, named after your father! Okay but the resemblance between you and your mother is fucking insane, that's amazing. But you're like, totally more cuter than your mother--I mean what, who said that?"

Jimin snorted a bit, then quickly covered her mouth as Rui widened her eyes at her reaction.

Then Rui started laughing softly, "You're so cute."

The small girl's eyes widened a bit as she heard Rui's soft laughter, feeling her face get redder and redder at the second. But instead of covering it, she just laughed along with Rui seeing as it was kinda soothing to hear her laugh so softly.

"Well hey, what am I? Chopped liver, damn!" Jungkook exclaimed lightly as the girls looked over at him.

Rui smiled again, "Bro, your father is literally  _so_ fucking amazing at jazz. His instrumentals help be work all the time, I can see why Cythina loved him so much. You look just like him and you're so cute."

Jungkook's eyes widened as he blushed a bit. Then he turned away, huffing, "Thanks but I already knew I was."

Jimin punched his arm and the boy winced a bit.

Rui giggled, causing Jimin to look over at her and blush even harder.

Then the girl giggled, "S-so Rui? You're a Cythina fan too?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Rui exclaimed, punching the air. "I use to listen to that bitch so much! Cythina  _was_ my bitch, my fucking idol! Like, listen to me, I've never met a queen who could just push away her problems and still be a fucking bosy as bitch! True  _queen_!"

Jimin's eyes widened, then  _sparkled_.

Jungkook sighed, "Oh great, another weeaboo Cythina fan."

Rui just stood up, ignoring what Jungkook said and started swaying to some music in her head. Jimin was confused as to what the woman was swaying her hips too, but it was nice to watch her move because her figure was  _beautiful_.

Wait what-

"Your looooove is a one in a million," Rui sang and Jimin's eyes widened as she finally realized what she was singing, "It goes on and on and  _on_. You giveeeee me a really good feeling, all daaaay lonnng."

"Oh my fucking GOD!" Jimin exclaimed as she stood up, dancing with Rui, "Your looooooove is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on," She started to sing, feel Rui pull her over to the other side of the table as they started to dance together.

Rui put her hand on Jimin's sides as Jimin just sang the lyrics on her own, feeling her arms wrap around Jimin on their own.

What was happening? She didn't even drink as much, she wasn't even drunk she just felt drunk really drunk and dizzy right now. Her head was literally going in  _circles_ and she felt something weird in her stomach and chest, her heart was beating so fast and she couldn't even control it. She just felt really happy, excited even,  _aroused_? But why, she was only dancing with Rui.

 _This is very not allowed_ , she thought. She felt so fucking high and giggly and weird towards a woman. Not like Rui wasn't beautiful as it was, she really was, but it just felt weird. Rui seemed like she could be another one of her homegirls or one of the boys, but here she was, getting all girly inside and soft while dancing with Rui.

There was that weird feeling again too, what the fuck-

"Jimin! Jungkook!" Both of them turned their heads as they looked over and saw Youngjae, rushing over to them.

Rui's eyes widened as she looked over at the boy, getting a good look at his face as she tried to figure out who he was too.

"We gotta get outta here, Jooheon got into some fight with a dude at the pool and-"

Everyone froze when they heard  _gunshots_.

They just turned and saw millions of people running out of the ballroom, seeing a buff ass guy with platinum blonde hair with a gun, running like crazy and chasing a small redhead.

It was Jooheon, who came closer and closer, sprinting past everyone, "HE'S GOT A GUN!"

Youngjae just groaned as he chased right after him. Jungkook got up from the couch and ran behind the two of them, followed by many other people who were behind them, running for their damn near lives. Jimin would've ran too, but she felt Rui grip her hand hard as they both ran, Kihyun ran right behind them.

They made it out,  _thankfully_ , Youngjae, Jooheon, and Jungkook running in Yooseon's truck, damn near pushing the whole thing over.

"Jesus fucking christ what the hell happened?" Yooseon said as he and Taehyung turned around, looking back at all three of them.

Then they turned when they saw Jimin running in the trunk of the car, somehow with Rui still with her. Yooseon gave her a weird look, but all he got in response was her and Rui shouting  _go go go_ as the gunshots kept going.

Yooseon and Taehyung heard them, their eyes widened as Yooseon started up the car and speeded off as fast as he fucking could.

**-**

What was he  _doing_?

Changkyun just sat on Wonho's big king sized water bed that had golden sheets, pillows, all topped with a beautiful fluffy white cover. It was like being in the gates of heaven, he lived in the penthouse of this big mansion he apparently owned all to himself. His room was tan, the windows were big, but there was a deck outside so that was why. But you could still see the pretty lights of Singapore at night.

His eyes just trailed over to Wonho, who wore his black and red button-down shirt still and his leather pants, pouring two glasses of champagne.

Changkyun still had on his clothes surprisingly, just his white pants and his t-shirt which exposed his shoulders and arms. But he still felt a little weird, his stomach did for a few seconds anyway. He wasn't sure why, but ever since Wonho kinda carried him up here he's had this weird dizzy feeling that just wouldn't go away. He wondered if it was because he was still drunk, but even that wasn't the case.

Wonho walked over to him, giving him the slim glass of champagne.

Changkyun looked up at him, then back at the glass as he slowly took it, watching Wonho sit himself down on the edge of the bed, downing the whole thing. Changkyun chuckled lightly, especially when Wonho rasped at the end, getting up to get another glass. And he did, coming back with the whole entire bottle.

"Not drunk enough?" Changkyun managed to stammer out, giggling lightly.

Wonho groaned, "I have noooo idea. I mean, I was drunk on Brandy, but I can't get drunk on this champagne? It's horrible."

Changkyun hummed, crawling over to him a little. Then he downed his drink completely and Wonho widened his eyes when he saw the boy just take it so  _lightly_ like it was no problem at all. Still kinda hot too the way Changkyun just drunk it down like that.

"How," Wonho said, getting close to his face, "How do you drink all this alcohol so  _calmly_ like nothing?"

The boy shrugged as he fiddled the glass a bit, "I don't know, I'm kinda used to it I guess. Been through a lot and I drink my problems away. That and because my mother drank as much and use to take her shots down with ease. Never bothered."

Wonho hummed in response, taking the cup from the boy's hands and placing it down on the side, right next to the champagne bottle. He turned around and faced Changkyun, who just gave him this darkened lustful look that looked so impatient, so  _dark and sexy_  made the man wanna do all he wanted to.

"You're so confident sometimes," Wonho let out lowly, his hands reaching out to softly touch Changkyun's shoulder, "Your confidence and care-free attitude is alluring yet, it's a curse within itself."

"I get that a lot," Changkyun replied as he looked over and watch Wonho with eyes that had so much meaning behind them. He let Wonho run his hands up and down Changkyun's arms, the boy getting a slight chill as he did, but he felt comfortable with it.

_What was he doing?_

He hated Wonho,  _so much_. He couldn't help but loathe this man more than anyone else, not like he's ever hated anyone as much other than the man who was supposed to be his father.

But, there was something about Wonho that drew Changkyun in. That focused look he had as he ran his hands all over him, he'd let him do it  _all day_. Changkyun wasn't sure of Wonho's true intentions, or why he brought him up here for that matter. Well, he knew they both wanted to have sex, but when they got here and Changkyun's senses started to slowly come back, he felt anxious about it.

Wonho was just taking those worries about it, stroking the boy's shoulder blades, massaging them basically. Then his lips reached Changkyun's neck, soft and tender, made Changkyun's head go back in response to it. He moaned softly, his hands still down in his lap as he sat there, letting Wonho kiss all over him. Wonho placed his hand on the boy's waist, softly stroking it as he worked on his neck.

Changkyun wasn't sure how to take any of this, or how to feel about it. It was soft, gentle, calming, made his mind go blank and his insides all woozy. He thought a man like Wonho would prefer going rough, which is why he felt so anxious about it at first, but then Wonho just kissed him as if he was in love with him. Changkyun felt his tongue on his neck, warm and wet, this time causing the boy to moan.

He wanted to move his hands up, he wanted to touch Wonho's soft skin and caress it, but Wonho was in complete control of him. It was like when they would kiss, Changkyun would have some kind of control while Wonho had complete control over his whole body. Made Changkyun feel warm, made him feel nice. He just moaned breathlessly as he felt Wonho's lips on his shoulders, rubbing them  _and_ kissing them.

Changkyun opened his legs a little bit more, no longer sitting on his knees as he took in Wonho's kisses. Wonho moved his one hand from Changkyun's waist to his stomach, hands up under his shirt as his other hand went to his waist. This time, Changkyun finally moved his hands, going for the hem of his shirt. Wonho saw what he was doing and pulled away, taking the shirt himself and removing it off of the boy. Changkyun lifted up his arms to help him, putting his arms down as Wonho looked at the boy's bare chest.

He was in  _awe_ least at that one portion of the boy's body, made him wonder what the other portion would look like.

Wonho placed his hands on Changkyun's hips, pushing him up a little bit. Changkyun was on his knees now, hovering over Wonho and confused as to what the man was trying to do. Wonho just stayed quiet as he studied the boy, wanting so much more than what he was getting. He placed his hands on Changkyun's thighs, squeezing them lightly as Changkyun moaned at the pleasure, slow and steady. Wonho had his hands in between his thighs, lightly squeezing them and stroking them. He did it in such a gentle manner, Changkyun just bit his lip, trying not to moan outloud again.

He wasn't gonna submit to this man,  _no_. Even if he was in his bedroom, he wasn't gonna do this to himself.

He just watched as Wonho undid the boy's belt, tugging it off to the side, then reverting to removing the boy's pants, slowly. Changkyun helped him a little, then went back to looking over at Wonho, who was staring at his underwear with widened eyes, almost aroused.

 _No, fully aroused_.

"Lace," He started to say, looking up at Changkyun, "You're wearing lace  _panties_."

Changkyun blushed lightly, "I-It wasn't me! M-my friend, sh-she insisted I wear them since my boxers would ruin the fabric inside or something like that. Then she said it would make me feel more comfortable. She gave me the black, rosy lace stockings too!"

"So your friend made you wear a black lace lingerie," Wonho repeated and Changkyun just looked away, blushing.

He was also blushing at the fact that he was the only one who was basically nude, while Wonho was fully clothed. I mean, in any way, by all means, it was hot and kinda nice that Changkyun was getting all this attention like this, made him feel special and  _heated_. All Wonho was doing was touching all over his body, kissing his body,  _massaging his body_ , the warmth of it was so nice.

But again,  _what was he doing_?

Wonho placed his hands on the boy's hips, pulling him forward as Changkyun scooted forward, landing right in Wonho's lap. His legs were on Wonho's back as his arms rested on Wonho's broad shoulders, looking at him with wide eyes. Wonho looked up at him, his lips softly kissing Changkyun's chest. Changkyun's eyes rolled back when he felt Wonho's tongue on his nipple, sucking it softly. His tongue ran across both Changkyun's nipples and the boy couldn't bite back the moans any longer as he felt Wonho's hands on the small of his back.

He didn't stop Wonho's hands from digging inside the lace underwear, lightly gripping the boy's ass, earning a small whine of pleasure in response. Changkyun felt so needy in this position, Wonho's big hands just rubbed and squeezed his ass so lightly, so slowly. The slower he went, the more Changkyun just started to slowly grind against him. He felt the bludge in Wonho's pants just growing, and it was  _big_ , which made Changkyun grind even more, even slowly.

Wonho pulled away from his chest, seeing the marks he made on the boy's chest, then looked down at Changkyun's desperate look. His lips, they looked so damn  _desperate_ , so damn  _needy_ , all this attention he had been receiving only made his lips so eager to want to meet Wonho's. He finally regained control of himself a bit, placing his hands on Wonho's face, caressing it a bit. Changkyun just ran his thumb over Wonho's soft, plump lips, licking his own and breathing a bit heavier than he was.

Wonho raised a devious eyebrow, "You want something?"

Changkyun didn't say anything, he just kept running his thumb on Wonho's lower lip. Then he kissed Wonho's profile, Wonho moaned a bit at the sudden action. But he kept his hands down in Changkyun's underwear as the boy kissed his neck, slowly grinding on him as he did it. Wonho felt Changkyun's hands on his shirt, gripping it as a way of saying he wanted less clothes and more  _skin_. He pulled away, unbuttoning it himself and was in  _awe_ at Wonho's well-defined chest.

He just kept it unbuttoned, hands all over Wonho's chest, rubbing it softly. Then he looked up at Wonho, who looked down at him with needy eyes. This sexual tension, Changkyun didn't even know that was a feeling until he experienced it with this man. This man was just touching him, all over him, making him feel so  _good_ even though he hated him. It was like soft but aggressive sex sort of, but Changkyun has never gotten this far with anybody.

And he never thought he was gonna get this far with Wonho.

It was quiet too, no words escaped anyone's mouths, they just stared at each other, pleasuring themselves together with no regrets. Although Changkyun had many, he knew he could never come back from  _this_. He couldn't tell anyone about this, it was best to keep it to himself.

Then he heard his phone go off, but it was buzzing since he turned his ringer off.

Wonho looked down at him, "There goes your phone. I feel like it's always going off every time we're like this."

Changkyun snickered a bit at the slight irritation in Wonho's tone, then sighed. He looked at his phone that was lighting up, but he couldn't see who it was calling him. It had been ringing like that since 9 o' clock, but Changkyun's mind was all blank he forgot who would be calling him this late.

So he looked up at Wonho, "Let it ring, I don't care."

Wonho's eyes widened at that, especially when Changkyun slowly kissed him. It was hard, soft,  _lusty_. Wonho closed his eyes as he kissed him back, then caused the boy to open his mouth to let his tongue get access in. Changkyun just wrapped his arms around the man as Wonho pulled him closer, making Changkyun moan at the friction that was made between them. Wonho's tongue, he  _missed it_ , it was like endless heaven and made his mind go blank, made him feel so fucking drunk.

Fucking drunk in love.

Then he felt a finger rub against his hole and Changkyun moaned at the sudden contact within the kiss, Wonho kissing them away and devouring his entire mouth as he slowly stuck his finger up Changkyun's ass. It was  _tight_ , but Wonho didn't expect much else, just used the sweat from Changkyun's body to smoothly guide him to the boy's prostate. He finally reached it, finger fucking Changkyun as he entered a second finger. Changkyun slowly started to bounce in response, Wonho kissing away his moans as he wrestled with Changkyun's long tongue.

He bit the boy's lip as he entered a third one,  _slowly_ , seeing at Changkyun was tight. He knew he was going to need lube if he was trying to do anything else, even though that would be pain for Changkyun.

Wonho pulled away, looking at Changkyun's now puffy lips, "Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?"

He pushed a finger up against the boy's prostate  _harder_ as Changkyun moaned loudly in response. Wonho just went faster and a bit more rougher this time and Changkyun just moaned breathlessly, then whimpered all because the pressure felt so fucking  _good_.

"Y-y-you r-really think I'm gonna t-tell you that kind of stuff?" Changkyun breathed out, "I-I don't even know you, I don't even l-like you."

"Oh, you don't?" Wonho husked as he went further, Changkyun's moans escaped as he squeezed Wonho's shoulders, "Then why are you here if you don't like me? You're sitting here getting finger fucked by a guy you hate, you  _hate_ me."

"I-I never said I hated you," Changkyun let out.

That was a  _lie_.

Wonho slowly pulled his three fingers out, lips meeting Changkyun's in a rather rougher escalated kiss. Changkyun moaned as he felt the wet friction with Wonho's tongue. Wonho pushed him back slowly, kissing him slowly, his tongue running across Changkyun's every time. Changkyun just got so lost in the kiss, losing his sense, his piece of mind. Everything, he was puty in Wonho's hands tonight, Wonho placed his hands on the boy's hips as he hovered over him.

When Wonho pulled away, he came closer, lightly licking Changkyun's upper lip as Changkyun pulled him in for another kiss. This kiss was greedy, it was crazy how both makes got greedier and greedier with the kisses, Changkyun just loved the feeling of Wonho's tongue up against his, there was something about it that made his mind go hazy. And if anything, he loved that feeling.

He  _hated_ this man.

Why did he submit to him like this? He wouldn't submit to anyone like this, especially someone he hated so damn much. But Wonho, he was the only exception he could settle for because he made him feel so  _good_ , but so fucking bad and guilty of himself for allowing himself to submit like this.

 _This is ridiculous, what am I doing_?

Wonho's lips left his own as he hovered over the boy, looked at his plump lips and Changkyun needy, lusty expression. He just bit his lip as he moved his hands over to his  _own_ bludge that he could feel growing, that  _also_ wanted attention. Wonho moved his hands, rubbing the erection smoothly as he earned soft moans in response. Then he started to remove the skimpy fabric, only leaving the stockings Changkyun had on. He rubbing the inside of Changkyun's thighs, squeezing them, getting a small squeak in response.

Wonho loved that sound, it was so lewd, he squeezed that same spot and Changkyun let out a light moan, his voice was high and loose, wheezy. Wonho did it again and Changkyun whimpered each time he did it, wanting to stop him but he didn't want to at the same time. Wonho just separated his legs as he lowered himself, kissing the inside of Changkyun's thighs with such ease. Changkyun bit his lip, he didn't wanna call out Wonho's name, he wasn't, he  _wasn't._

 _He wasn't going to submit any more than he has_.

Then he felt that warm tongue lick the inside of his thighs and that  _did_ it for Changkyun.

Especially when he felt hands on his dick, massaging it as Wonho kept licking the insides of his thighs. Changkyun just whined, holding himself and stopping himself from making any more noises, but he already failed at that. He looked down and saw Wonho's dark eyes looking over at him. His desperate look of lust, that's what made the whole thing even worse as Changkyun's head went back and he lightly closed his eyes. He felt that same tongue on his cock now, Changkyun gripped the covers on the bed tightly when he saw Wonho take him in slowly, licking every inch of Changkyun's member that made Changkyun lose more control than he was already losing.

Wonho made him feel  _everything_. Giving him head like this, watching Wonho take him in slowly, licking his member from inside with his warm, thick, needy tongue, it was everything. He had never received head, but now that he was getting it, it was the best feeling in the entire fucking world. He was able to reach down and grip Wonho's midnight locks as the man released the boy's cock from his mouth and reverted to licking it. The head and  _everything_ , Changkyun was ready to fucking  _lose_ it.

But  _no_ , he wasn't.

He was trying so hard, but he gripped the sheets and felt Wonho palming him, fingers going slowly up and down the boy' cock as he let out countless whimpers.

"Changkyun," He called out in a deep chill tone, making Changkyun feel like his entire soul evaporated into mid-air.

Wonho said his  _name_ , he said it so dark too, it turned Changkyun on even more.

He covered his face, trying his best not to look at Wonho as he was doing all this. But he felt a hand slowly move it away. His eyes were shut though, so he didn't look at Wonho's dark and sexy glare that would make him moan out his name. He wasn't gonna lose this game, he was determined to keep his sanity, he was  _so_ fucking determined.

"You know you wanna say it Changkyun," Wonho husked as he got closer to the boy's ear. Changkyun let out a soft high pitched moan as he felt Wonho lick his ear, then kiss it softly, "Stop  _fighting it_."

Changkyun didn't respond, he just had his mouth opened as he continued breathing heavily, feeling Wonho's fingers massage his balls. Then he felt another finger rubbing his asshole  _smoothly_. Changkyun's mouth opened more, nothing but small  _whimpers_  escaping his lips the more Wonho touched him. His hands were so big, he was so  _smooth_. The way he touched Changkyun, he was so  _smooth_ with it, deep down Changkyun was ready to submit.

But he  _hated_ this man so fucking much.

He felt hands reach his profile as Wonho turned his face, making him face him.

"You can hate me all you want to, that's fine," Wonho replied as he rubbed faster, "But you and I both know you're enjoying this more than ever. If you really didn't want this, you could've stopped it,  _but you haven't made a single move_."

Wonho rammed his mouth on to Changkyun's their tongues meeting again. Changkyun was already fucked up enough, but Wonho was making it so  _much more harder_ to resist it, to resist him. He felt Wonho rub even  _faster_  and Changkyun pulled away from the kissed when he felt Wonho's finger go right back in his hole, reaching the boy's prostate. He moaned, then  _groaned_  as his eyes when to the back of his head, Wonho kissing him all over again.

He was so fucking  _fucked_ up, and it was all Wonho's fault.

Wonho pulled away from him slowly, looking down at Changkyun who was breathing heavily. Then he looked up at Wonho, who's dark glare full of desperation met Wonho's dark glare full of  _lust_.

That's what this was,  _lust_.

"You want me to scream your name?" Changkyun finally stammered out, then caught his breath as his breathing finally calmed down. Wonho just hummed in response as he hovered over the boy, releasing his finger from his hole.

"Then  _make me_ , bastard."

Wonho's eyes widened as he slowly got out of the bed. He walked over to his large closet, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom, walking back over to Changkyun. He tossed the materials on the bed, getting ready to undo his pants. He didn't even notice Changkyun crawl over, on his knees, undoing the pants for Wonho. He pulled them down, Wonho took them off, then looked down and watched Changkyun slowly remove his boxers, getting a face full of Wonho's erection.

It was  _big_ , not like big big, but  _huge_. Looking at it, it had to be about 9.5? Maybe 10?

Changkyun just grabbed it, then looked up at Wonho who was looking down at him with weary eyes. He was in awe when he saw the boy open his mouth slowly, taking in every inch he  _could_. Well, he didn't wanna choke, so he licked the head first. He licked it so lightly, enjoying every bit of it as he felt Wonho stroke his hair and groan at the action. He watched him suck it  _really_ well, made Wonho's whole head role back. Changkyun wasn't even taking him in fully, he was just licking him with that  _long_ tongue of his that was deadlier than he thought.

The boy just looked up at him,  _needy_ eyes before going further and further. When he did and Wonho felt his lips fully take him in, he moaned slowly the more he felt Changkyun's warm tongue against his member. It was like an endless heaven, he was so use to delivering and demanding the person to pleasure back, but Changkyun did it on his own accord, pushing and pulling back and taking in as much as he possibly  _could_. Wonho gripped the sandy blonde's hair as Changkyun increased his speed with no mercy, damn near taking Wonho  _whole_.

Wonho cursed in every single language he possibly could, biting his lips as the boy just sucked his dick, making him submit from doing this more than he was doing with Changkyun. Just went to show how powerful Changkyun could be, he was able to fight the urge, when Wonho was ready to husk out his name slow, needy, and  _desperate_.

Changkyun pulled away, stroking Wonho's dick as he looked up at him with those same dark eyes.

And it was something about those eyes that just made Wonho feel so wiggling and hazy. His mind went blank as he bit his lip, not trying to let out any more moans to let the boy know he was winning in all this. He was too prideful, just as much as Changkyun was, he wasn't gonna allow that. Especially when Changkyun went faster, Wonho just threw his head back and gripped the boy's hair even tighter.

"I know what you're trying to do boy," Wonho rasped.

"If you know, then cum already. Quit letting your pride get to you because I  _know_ you can't hold it in," Changkyun replied, his voice low and deep, "Go ahead and  _say_ it, you fucking bitch."

Wonho looked down at him, pushing the boy back roughly.

He took the condom, opening it and placing it on his member, then grabbed the bottle of lube. He looked over at Changkyun, who was still on his knees. The boy just sat down patiently, still looking at Wonho with that same dark glare, raising an eyebrow.

"Lay back," Wonho ordered, and something about the tone in his voice forced Changkyun to scoot back and lay right on his back with his knees up, "Leg's up."

"Fucking  _make_ me," Changkyun shot, glaring at him.

Wonho's eyebrow twitched, "You don't want that, c'mon now."

"You sure?" Changkyun said as he rested his hands on his stomach, "If you're that needy then  _make_ me."

Wonho sighed to himself as he put some lubricant on his fingers, tossing the bottle to the side. By  _force_ , he ripped Changkyun's legs away from his entrance, the boy whimpered a bit at the roughness, but somewhat liked it a little. Then he gripped the bed as he felt something moist, but cold on his asshole, which must've been Wonho putting the liquid on him. Wonho finished with that, the grabbed both of Changkyun's legs, placing them on his shoulders.

He alined his cock with Changkyun's hole, then looked over at the boy.

He saw the nervous look on Changkyun's face but also the ready and desperate look as well. Wonho pushed his head in slowly, he went  _slow_ , but that doesn't mean Changkyun wasn't gonna feel a sudden sharp pain. He bit his lip  _hard_ , tightened his grip on the sheets,  _stopping the_ moan from escaping as Wonho went in  _slowly_.

He's  _never_ had sex before, this was his first time  _wow_.

And he never expected it to feel  _this_ good.

Wonho went in fully this time, his whole cock inside of Changkyun as the boy gasped, unable to hide or bite away his small noises any longer. Wonho hit his prostate the chance he got, and that  _one_ hit was enough to make Changkyun  _yell_. He gripped everything he possibly could, feeling his chest heave  _slowly_. Wonho groaned as well, gripping Changkyun's legs. The boy was so damn tight, but he felt so fucking  _good_. Wasn't  _fair_. He only he  _once_  and he was already ready to cum,  _so_ was Changkyun.

"K-keep going!" Changkyun squeaked, "Y-you feel so  _good_."

The man kept going, he went slow at first which earned from irritated moans from his partner, but he still loved it nonetheless, he didn't want any hard pressure on the boy seeing as this was his first time. He despised the boy, but he'd never kill him. So he went into him  _slowly_ , enjoying Changkyun  _slurring_ his moans at this point. It was so slow, it felt so  _go_ , and steady. But Changkyun wanted so much more, he knew Wonho was holding back a lot.

It was when Wonho went faster that made him  _lose his shit_. The bed just squeaked the faster Wonho rammed himself in Changkyun, pushing him with so much pressure he possibly could. Changkyun  _sang_ his name, and Wonho loved the way it left his tongue as he rammed into him, smoothly,  _faster_ than  _ever_. Changkyun  _loved_ the new pressure, the excitement of it really got him and made him feel  _so fucking good_.

Wonho, a guy he hated for insulting him, he was doing this. Changkyun hated himself for allowing it, for  _submitting_ to this man, but he couldn't help it anymore. He couldn't fight it and he couldn't take back the damage this made was doing to him.

He was wrecking him so badly, but he didn't even care.

It was  _so worth it_.

He just moaned  _yes_ slowly as Wonho's hits got harder, more aggressive. He left a few marks on one of Changkyun's sides, but Changkyun didn't care.

The moment the heat was over, both breathed heavy breaths, trying to catch it after the aggressive long sex session they had. Wonho just pulled out, looking over at Changkyun who was completely  _fucked_. Changkyun looked up at him, breathing heavily, ignoring the part of him that kept yelling at him for going through with this whole thing.

He made a big ass bad decision.

"I'm gonna clean up and then I'll take you back to the resort," Wonho said as he got up from the bed, tossing the condom away and putting on his boxers. Then he threw a big ass black shirt to Changkyun, who took it and put it on instantly.

Changkyun then looked over at Wonho, seeing the Calvin Klein boxers label that resets on Wonho's massive v-line. He literally just took in that big thing,  _that_ was the first dick he took in.

Wonho looked over and saw the boy walk over, holding his arm tightly. Wonho was confused, utterly because Changkyun said he hated him. Why was he hugging his arm then as if he didn't wanna leave?

"I can-" Changkyun said, then bit his lip as if he wasn't gonna say it. Then he sighed as he looked up, "I can stay with you for the night. You can just take me tomorrow."

Wonho's eyes widened, "But you hate me though? Why'd you wanna sleep with someone you hate?" Then he turned around and held Changkyun's hips, lifting the boy's chin up, "Shouldn't you wanna be as far away from me as possible?"

Changkyun looked up at him, placing his hands on his chest and then looked down, "I-I don't know. I mean, yes? Maybe....I'm not sure how to feel right now. I just, I don't wanna go out right now a-and I feel the need to be close with you."

Wonho's eyes widened as he lifted the boy's chin up slowly, lowering himself to meet Changkyun's lips. Instead of their usual desperate kiss, it was more reassuring and  _soft_ , gentle. Wonho's lips were like puffy clouds, so fucking soft and so nice to get lost in. He wanted to get lost in Wonho's warmth, but he hated himself for it.

 _What is wrong with me_?

They pulled away and Wonho just smiled, "Okay, you can stay for tonight."

Changkyun blushed at his soft tone then nodded. He grabbed Wonho's fingers and pulled him back on to the bed with him. Wonho just watched him in confusion, being confused by all of the boy's actions tonight seemed to just be a thing. Changkyun got in covers and so did Wonho, who reached over to grab a remote and turn off all the lights.

It wasn't completely dark since the city lights still shone.

But Changkyun turned to face Wonho, scooting closer and holding the man tightly.

Wonho was just  _confused_ , but it was too late to ask when he saw that Changkyun had quickly gone to sleep, peacefully. So he sighed, holding the boy as he looked up at the ceiling, keeping his thoughts to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a whole ass bedroom playlist so i went oFF, hope yall enjoyed that ;)
> 
> Bc i kid you not, this book is about to get dirty asf
> 
> And before yall ask, no, cythina is not gina reincarnated making this shit happen, pLS-


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W-wow... that last chapter, did i rlly write that??
> 
> aNYWAYS, i finally found a song that represents this fic:
> 
> "Fuck it Up" by Tank (feel free to check it out)

Changkyun opened his eyes slowly, trying his hardest to grasp his current state.

All he remembered was going to the party and getting really, really,  _really_ fucking drunk to the point where he couldn't say shit or anything. What really didn't help was when he woke up with a bad ass headache. Honestly, he's never had a huge headache in his life that was this bad, but then again he hasn't drunk a lot in so long.

He just lifted himself up and then looked around, noticing that he wasn't in his room. The boy was confused even more, looking down and seeing the oversized black shirt he was wearing with nothing on underneath.

"N-no fucking way," He said to himself as he looked over, trying to find his clothes. He saw them sitting on a table, all nice and folded,  _washed_ basically. He got up slowly, walking over and around the room trying his best to regain his memory, but he couldn't.

All that stuck to his head was a weird ass dream of him and Wonho having sex in Wonho's penthouse mansion.

It was funny too because the room he was in looked like the same exact room he was in when the whole thing happened. But there was no way in hell that shit happened, no, not a chance stupid.

He walked out of the room, seeing that there was just a long ass hallway. A piece of his memories ventured back to being carried in Wonho's arms all the way into his room. Changkyun just shook the thought away and kept walking forward. He saw the long stairs leading downstairs and he walked down them, looking around the place and seeing all kinds of awards.

He was in awe of all of them, then saw a portrait of Wonho new a whole hallway of awards. Changkyun widened his eyes as he spotted it, staring endlessly at the portrait and the man's features. Wonho's back was facing him, his hands in his pockets looking to his right with a small smirk on his face.

The more Changkyun looked at it, the more he felt his whole heart beating rapidly.

_The more he-_

_"You're so confident sometimes."_

Changkyun's face became a light shade of red as he slapped both his cheeks, trying to regain himself. But for some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about that weird dream, it felt so real. Why'd he dream about having sex with Wonho? He couldn't stand the man and he'd never let him touch him like that.

But, it felt so good regardless-

_"Then why are you here if you don't like me? You're sitting here getting finger fucked by a guy you hate, you hate me."_

The boy shook away the lewd thoughts, proceeding to walk down the stairs. He finally made it to what he believed to be the first floor, looking around and seeing how clean the place was. It was so big and spacious, there had to be like several people living here. Changkyun just kept walking until he smelled something, something really  _good_.

He turned his head over and saw that the smell was coming from the kitchen, so he walked inside and his eyes went wide.

He wasn't sure if he should run or scream, he was just in awe when he saw a familiar looking man in the kitchen, just cooking away. He didn't make much, but he did sit a plate of cinnamon rolls on the island table in the kitchen, and it smelled like he was making maple bacon with it too. Changkyun didn't wanna believe his eyes when he tried squinting them to get a better look, but when the man turned around, it was even more of a shock.

 _What the fuck_.

It was Wonho.

 _Holy shit_ -

_"But you and I both know you're enjoying this more than ever. If you really didn't want this, you could've stopped it, but you haven't made a single move."_

"No, I'm pretty sure that it was supposed to be scheduled for tomorrow. What? What do you mean she's lost somewhere, what the hell happened?" He heard Wonho on the phone say, "There was a shooting and she just vanished? Okay, was she following anyone? You were with her all night how the hell did you lose her?"

Changkyun swallowed hard, he wasn't sure how to take this in.

He's having a big ass dream right? No way was he seeing Wonho  _shirtless_ in joggers right now. No way in hell did he just sleep over at Wonho's big ass mansion. No way in hell did he get drunk as fuck just to actually fuck Wonho last night. No way, no way, no  _way_ -

"Maybe she's with Hyungwon or something, they're always together. It's like a twin thing I guess, I don't know. What? Where was I? I was at the party but I left early because I had to-"

Wonho paused as he saw Changkyun standing over by the entrance, looking over at him with widened eyes. Soon as Wonho gave him that  _look_ , memories just found their way in Changkyun's mind of last night. The visions that Changkyun just that was some weird, but oddly satisfying dream was  _real_. That whole thing was fucking  _real_.

He  _really_ had sex with Lee Hoseok.

"-I had to handle some...business," Wonho replied, looking directly at Changkyun.

Changkyun was just in awe, all this shit was happening at once, he wasn't sure how to take it.

He really had sex with Wonho.

He  _really had sex with Wonho_.

HE REALLY HAD SEX WITH WONHO.

"I gotta go, I'll see you when I get up there Kihyun," Wonho said, hanging up the phone without giving the man on the other line the chance to respond. He just looked at Changkyun, the small boy had a blush on his face.

Mainly because  _he can't believe that shit really fucking happened_.

Wonho let out a cough, "G-good morning. Did you sleep okay?"

Changkyun hummed, "Ye-yeah...I d-did. It was really nice and shit and like...yeah."

"That's good," Wonho said, slowly smiling a little, "I um, I made you breakfast because I thought you'd get hungry soon as you woke. You were sleep talking about cinnamon rolls and I figured why not make you some."

"Oh," Changkyun let out, low. He couldn't even stop the soft blush on his face from growing, this wasn't really happening.

And Wonho made him cinnamon rolls because he was talking about them, like this guy had a  _heart_. After all those times of calling him a broke peasant, here he was, delivering cinnamon rolls and smiling a bit like a whole ass  _idiot_.

Changkyun just slowly walked up to them, taking a seat on the stool. He grabbed the plate slowly, Wonho giving him a small one so he could put the dessert on there. Then he looked at the plate of delicious looking cinnamon rolls, licking his lips a bit, at the  _rolls,_ not Wonho's abs that were also in the view of the plate.

He took one, smelling it, examining it.

Wonho snickered, "I have a heart y'know. It's not poisoned."

Changkyun looked up at him, poking his lips out a bit then back at the roll. He just sighed to himself as he slowly took a bite of the roll, chewing it slowly as he shut his eyes tight, ready to accept the somewhat death.

But he opened his eyes slowly, his eyes widening and  _sparkling_ as he chewed and chewed. He would've cried, but he didn't, he just stuffed the whole thing in his mouth.

He heard Wonho snort loudly at him taking the dessert  _whole_  like that. Changkyun looked up at him with big eyes as the man quickly covered his mouth, covering the small blush on his face.

Changkyun was confused as to why, but just shrugged his shoulders while taking more of the rolls and putting them on his plate as he ate more.

Wonho turned over and saw him eat, a small smile growing on his face.

"Damn, you really love those things huh?" Wonho replied, chuckling softly.

Changkyun nodded, "These are like...the best thing ever. Been my favorite dessert ever since I had my mother's homemade version. They're my  _comfort_ food."

Wonho just snickered at that, watching just stuff his cheeks like there was no tomorrow. He had only made 5 for the boy because he wanted to at least give him something. And he liked cinnamon rolls because that's all he talked about in his sleep, how much he wished he had one and who much he missed his mother.

It was weird and Wonho barely got any sleep because he was too busy listening to Changkyun and looking at him as he slept.

He just looked so peaceful sleeping, honestly, Wonho thought it was the best part of the night. Besides the boy's warmth, just him being so close it made Wonho feel  _weird_ for some reason. Kinda had this soft feeling in his chest? He didn't know, it was just weird.

Made him wonder if Changkyun remembered anything from last night? He'd probably ask if he didn't or mention something about it if he did. Wonho didn't wanna pester him about it, but there was one thing he just didn't have the balls to say out loud.

 _The sex was amazing_.

"Hey," He heard Changkyun say and looked over seeing the boy had finished his food, "I saved that last one for you. You cook really good and you should try it."

Wonho looked down and saw the last cinnamon roll on the plate, then looked back up at Changkyun nervously.

"Um that's okay, I can't really have it anyways," Wonho replied and he chuckled a bit, "Too many carbs."

Changkyun let out a small oh as he looked down a bit, kinda  _sad_?

Wonho saw his saddened expression, feeling soft for a bit, then sighed as he dug in a drawer and pulled out a knife. He cut the cinnamon roll in half, giving one half to Changkyun and taking the other half for himself.

Changkyun's eyes widened as he looked up at Wonho, eating the cinnamon roll with ease. Wonho was in awe as he took a small bite, hearing Changkyun giggle a little at his reaction.

"Have you never tried your own cooking before?" Changkyun teased.

"W-well...yeah but like," Wonho said as he looked down at the half roll, "I've never had cinnamon rolls before."

Changkyun's eyes widened, " _What_? Oh c'mon, you gotta eat something eat once in your life! You travel all around the whole goddamn world and you've never had a cinnamon roll before?"

Wonho nodded and Changkyun shook his head, continuing to eat the half piece that Wonho had given to him

"Then again, I've never had a cute sex partner so passionate about desserts so," Wonho  _accidentally_ spat and Changkyun damn-near choked his food. He started blushing again, looking over at Wonho who was just eating the rest of his roll, as if he didn't just hear what he just said.

He just called him  _cute_.

Wonho looked at Changkyun's flustered look all nonchalantly like nothing happened at all. The more he looked at him, the more he started to register his own  _words_.

_Dammit, did I really say that out loud?_

"I-I mean," Wonho choked out, "I've never met someone so passionate about sweets before. You seem like a person so passionate about sweets and I wanted to at least do this to apologize for our first encounter with each other when I bumped into your food."

"O-oh," Changkyun replied as he looked down a little, "Th-thank you."

There was a silence,  _an awkward one_.

Wonho just nodded as he turned around, going in his refrigerator to get a piece of bread and some butter. Changkyun watched him as he put the bread in a toaster, it was a slice of baguette bread and some cinnamon flavored butter,  _low fat_ of course. Wonho took it out soon as t was ready, then took two pieces of his bacon, placing it in his little sandwich and taking a bite.

Changkyun kinda just sat there, watching him eat and keeping all his thoughts to himself.

He wanted to ask him about the events of last night so much, he was so eager to do it, but it would probably be dangerous to ask him all that. Wonho probably forgot, sorta, or probably just didn't wanna mention it, otherwise, he would've mentioned it.

Then again,  _I've never had a cute sex partner so passionate about desserts_ , kinda stuck in his head.

"So um," Wonho started to say as he turned back around, "How are you feeling? You know, after last night."

 _So he did remember_.

"I'm good, s-surprisingly great even," Changkyun let out, letting go of a breath he didn't even know he was holding, "I mean it took a while to remember because...well I've never gotten badshit drunk before. Wasn't really expecting all of that to happen."

He kinda was though, even before they had sex there was a little bit of sexual tension between the two. Changkyun just pushed it aside because he didn't wanna be a burden, Wonho already thought less of him now, that would just add to it and make shit worse for him. This was already going as far as it was.

Wonho hummed in response, drinking a bit of his coffee, "Well that usually happens. I mean, when you're drunk you can't really control yourself, but you seemed to know what you were doing last night."

"I-I did?" Changkyun asked, that blush making its delightful return, "I-I guess I wasn't  _that_ drunk? I don't know...it felt like a dream to me because I didn't think anything like that would ever happen to me."

"How'd you feel?" Wonho replied, leaning on the island now, getting a bit closer to the boy.

Changkyun swallowed hard, seeing the man come up so close. Made him feel a little jittery inside but he was trying to hard to ignore it. Even though he couldn't stand the man, he was still a model and he  _still_ looked good.

"I..." Changkyun replied, trying his best to look away, face flushing, "I felt nice, it was  _alright_ I guess."

Wonho's snickered, "Alright?"

Changkyun nodded, "Yup, it was alright. Like a one time thing though, never gonna happen again. So sorry for the-"

He didn't even notice Wonho walk right behind him, placing his hands on the insides of Changkyun's thighs and rubbing them slowly but surely. The boy tried his  _hardest_ to bite back the moan that was ready to escape his lips, but it was getting harder and harder to avoid as Wonho just massaged him like that.

Almost teasing him.

"So it was just  _alright_?" Wonho asked, his lips reaching the boy's ear in a husked whisper, "You didn't feel good at all you just felt pretty average, like it was nothing?"

Changkyun's head went back as he moaned breathlessly, "N-no, it was good-"

"So answer me this," Wonho's hands started to reach over to the boy's crotch, "Did you regret it at all?"

Changkyun wanted to say  _yes_ so bad, but he didn't wanna lie. He should say yes, he did regret it a little. He regretted falling into this man's hands and letting him egg him on like this, submitting to Wonho, allowing him to touch him like this. It was so  _wrong_ but it felt so good, it was like falling into the arms of Hyde.

This was a dangerous game he was playing.

"Y-yes," Changkyun let out, feeling Wonho slowly stroke his thighs.

"You're lying," Wonho let out, his tone low, "You're so bad at  _lying_ Changkyun, it's so cute how you try to keep lying to yourself and tell me you're not enjoying this. You say you hate me but you have sex with me and sleep with me afterward, now you give me bullshit about you regretting it."

Wonho grabbed Changkyun's cock, slowly and gentle but  _rough_. He squeezed his balls at such a simple pace and Changkyun moaned at the pleasure, but it was a low moan, he was still trying to fight that  _urge_. Dammit, it felt so good, Wonho being so close to him like this, rubbing his thighs and grabbing his dick like that, he wished he didn't regret these decisions that were made.

But he  _did_ , he couldn't help but wanna pull away, this was so damn dangerous.

"Are you made that I took your virginity before anyone else could?" Wonho replied, kissing the boy's neck, "Are mad that it was me and not Hyungwon?"

Changkyun's head rested on Wonho's shoulder, feeling Wonho's other hand go up his shirt and stroke his body carefully. That hand was so warm, Changkyun just breathed heavily as he felt Wonho's hand rub up and down on him like that, it felt so fucking  _good_.

He didn't even take time to register Wonho's question, just moaned as he felt Wonho's big hands grab his member, squeezing it both roughly and gently. Then Wonho squeezed it a bit tighter and Changkyun whimpered in response.

"Answer the question," He snapped, "Are you mad?"

Changkyun nodded, glaring at him from the corner of his eye, "Y-yes, I am mad, b-but not because of that."

Wonho hummed, moving his hands and placing them in between his thighs,  _squeezing_ them.

Changkyun whimpered again, he felt so powerless against this man it was almost disgusting.

 _Almost_.

"Did you think of him when I was fucking you?" Wonho let out, his mouth was right on Changkyun's ear, "When I rammed inside of you and you were screaming  _my_ name. You begged for more and more last night countless times, but was that you wishing I was my brother?"

Changkyun slowly shook his head, unable to respond. He wasn't lying though, he didn't wanna replace Hyungwon with Wonho while they were having sex, nor could he even do it. He was too drunk to even comprehend the whole thought in his mind, all he saw was Wonho. That's all he thought about too, was  _Wonho_.

Wonho just hummed, removing himself away from Changkyun. Changkyun looked down for a second, feeling how heated he got after that one moment. What the fuck was wrong with him? His head was a fucking mess, this was not happening, no it wasn't happening.

But it was, it really was and he was about to fucking  _lose it_.

He turned around and saw Wonho standing there, his arms crossed trying to think about something. It was almost as if he didn't know what to say or like he was trying to think of his next move.

"I'm not gonna force myself on to you," Wonho let out, looking over at Changkyun, "Nor am I gonna control you or anything like that. I think I've made my mark."

Changkyun's eyes widened as he continued, "I won't come on to you unless it's what you want. If you want me to come to you and take care of you, I most certainly will."

Wonho walked up to him, placing his hand on the boy's cheek, caressing it, "If you want me to make you feel good, it's all up to you, not me. If you want me to touch you, all over you, that's your decision."

Changkyun's expression softened as he looked up at Wonho, letting him caress the boy's cheeks so softly. He just accepted it, shutting his eyes as Wonho softly stroked his cheeks with both hands as if he was a cat, nice and gentle. He took one of Wonho's hands, kissing the palm of it and rubbing it softly.

Wonho just moved that same hand over to the boy's chin, pulling it up and making Changkyun look directly at him. As he did that, Wonho lowered himself, his lips meeting Changkyun's in a soft and needy kiss. Changkyun opened his mouth  _immediately_ giving Wonho permission to play with his tongue against his own. The kiss was so slow, Changkyun wrapped his hands around Wonho's neck as he moaned a bit within the kisses, feeling so utterly trapped in this sweet abyss, he didn't know what to do.

He hated this so much he loved it. If that made any sense.

Changkyun knew he was wrong for submitting to him like this and giving him so much access to his body, but he didn't care, nor could he help himself. He was literally puty in this man's hands now, he literally made his mark and Changkyun didn't wanna leave him. He just couldn't say it out loud because he'd hate himself for it.

But he wanted this, he wanted to feel Wonho's touch.

He wanted him to touch him like this forever, he wanted to feel those big arms wrap around his body and close him in a cage he couldn't escape. He wanted to submit to this man, there was no turning back from it now.

He was like in the placement of Lucy who fell for such a dangerous man such as Hyde himself.

Playing along with this dangerous game.

Wonho pulled away, looking over at the boy's needy and desperate glance. There weren't many words left to say, Wonho already knew his answer already.

He  _wanted this_.

"Okay," Wonho pulled in for another soft kiss on the lips, pulling away slowly, "But this has to stay between us. No one can ever find out about this, you understand?"

This was  _really_ happening.

Changkyun nodded slowly as he looked down at him, playing with his hair a little bit. He just gave him this weird soft glare, unsure whether to be mad or glad about this. He was just so deeply confused, flustered even.

Hyungwon never made a move on him, maybe this was a way he could get all those sexual needs off and let loose. Wonho didn't like him anyway, and he didn't like him, they were just two people who met up, hated each other, but fucked occasionally with no feeling behind it and without getting attached.

They were like enemies, with _benefits_.

It was horrible, but Changkyun accepted it anyway. Wasn't like Hyungwon liked him like that anyway.

"Oh, and by the way," Wonho said as he released himself from Changkyun's hold, walking over to a drawer and pulling something out.

It was Changkyun's phone, "This was going off all morning, but it was also dead so I charged it for you. Someone named Jimin called you like...20 times."

Changkyun's eyes widened as Wonho handed him his phone. He just nodded and mouthed thank you as he took it, unlocking his phone and seeing the  _millions_ of missed calls he got. His eyes got bigger and bigger the more he saw about like thousands of them on his call log. Most of them were from Jimin and Jooheon, he had got a few from Youngjae too and two from Jungkook.

What made Changkyun feel  _really_ guilty was another person who had been calling him all night as well.

 _Hyungwon_.

"Holy shit," He spoke out, going over to the messages app and seeing the shit he missed there too.

**SlimmJimm😍👅💦💋:**

kyunnie???

omfg, changkyun where tf are you??

pls dont tell me we left you at that party and u got shot i cannot take this bullshit

okay so ur phone is still on you im pretty sure, but where aRE YOU?!

**2:34 AM**

pls just tell me ur okay we've been looking for you all night and jooheon is about to blow up the whole resort if we dont find you

changkyunnie pls pick up the phone ;(

iMMA BEAT UR FUCKING ASS IF YOU DONT

plus i have some tea to spill and i want you to be here so i can spill it bc you'll never guess whos with me in my dorm tonight

**Jooheonyy (YJ's husband)😚☀️💕:**

Omfg changkyun where the hell are you

This isnt funny, pick up ur goddamn phone

If ur out with hyungwon getting it up the ass you better fucking say something

Fucking lim changkyun

biTCH YOU HAVE YOUR PHONE WITH YOU AT ALL TIMES AND U FUCKING BAIL ON ME

Bro seriously, where are you

tHERES A GUY WITH A GUN AFTER ME CHNGKYUN WE NEED TO LEAVE

heY, THIS ISNT FUNNY WHERE ARE YOU

Kyun??? You fucking bASTARD

MY WORRIED MOTHERLY JOOHEON MOODE IS GETTING ACTIVATED AND IM NOT EVEN KIDDING

LIKE NOT EVEN MY BOYFRIEND CAN CALM ME DOWN

GKJGFKJGJDFG WHERE ARE YOU

**2:34 AM**

Kyunie just call me back when u get these okay?

We're literally risking our lives driving back to the place to come and find you

U know where you need to be?? Right in my fucking arms as i beat ur ass

:(

Where are yOU

**Youngjaaaae (Jooheon's wife)❤️💗💖🙆🏻‍♂️:**

Hey kyun, jooheon and i just wanna know if you're doing okay

**2:34 AM**

Hey, where are you???

I'm really worried for you, I hope you didn't get lost somewhere

If you're looking for your dad, dw about it we can do it tomorrow and figure out something else my dad has access to anywhere in empire city

I just want you to be okay

Also jooheon needs to calm down and apparently he doesnt wanna talk

Or sleep...

Hes still outside looking for you and im staying out here with him, so just call when you get these messages okay?

I hope where ever you are, you're having a good time and that ur safe

We care about you and we love you changkyun, take care of urself

**Junglecock with the furry ex boyfriend😽🤠:**

Hey um, yeah where u at doe hoe?

Weve been looking for you all night and shit and Jooheon's getting on my last neRVE

Pls answer my call u fucking furry

And pls be safe, thanks ily

Changkyun sighed to himself as he read the messages, then saw a whole ass group chat named  _"Changkyun Rescue Team"_ in his inbox and giggled a little bit, seeing the guys go back and for about where Changkyun could be, then secretly blaming Hyungwon for pulling the boy away from the party.

But they didn't even know.

 **SlimmJimm😍👅💦💋:** guys, im literally so fucking worried like...BEYOND worried its not okay

 **Youngjaaaae (Jooheon's wife)❤️💗💖🙆🏻‍♂️:** has kyun answered anyone's texts? im kinda pissed i cant tell if he read my messages or not smh

 **SlimmJimm😍👅💦💋:** no he hasnt answered mine yet

 **Junglecock with the furry ex boyfriend😽🤠:** that little furry is probably gettin it up the ass by manager chaaaaae 😜🤪

 **SlimmJimm😍👅💦💋:** jungkook pls.. B serious about this

 **Youngjaaaae (Jooheon's wife)❤️💗💖🙆🏻‍♂️:** i mean i thought that at first too...i wouldnt wanna pick up the phone either-

 **SlimmJimm😍👅💦💋:** gET YALL HEADS OUT THE GUTTER PLS, MY BABY IS OUT THERE MISSIN he would not fucking ignore my messages just to get it up the ass,,,bby boy stil a virgin yall

 **Junglecock with the furry ex boyfriend😽🤠:** hes a virgin??? Thats so cuuuuute

 **Youngjaaaae (Jooheon's wife)❤️💗💖🙆🏻‍♂️:** maybe hes with hyungwon right now? i mean dont we all meet at the empire hall today? maybe we'll see him pull up with hyungwon in this nice car like in the movies

 **Junglecock with the furry ex boyfriend😽🤠:** this isnt clueless youngjae smh

 **Youngjaaaae (Jooheon's wife)❤️💗💖🙆🏻‍♂️:** u can never be too sure tho 🤔

Changkyun shook his head, laughing a little bit to himself at the messages. He wanted to tell them he was okay, as well as what  _actually_ happened last night, he couldn't though. Wonho told him to keep it a secret and there was no one he could tell. Besides, they all hated Wonho because of what Changkyun told him, so they'd probably report him or something stupid like that.

**Changkyunnie😈🐺💘is typing....**

**Youngjaaaae (Jooheon's wife)❤️💗💖🙆🏻‍♂️:** holy fuck, speak of the devil

 **SlimmJimm😍👅💦💋:** KYUNNIE!!!

 **Junglecock with the furry ex boyfriend😽🤠:** bout damn time, somebody wake up jooheonny jooheon

 **Changkyunnie😈🐺💘:** hey guys lmao, sorry for making you all worry last night

 **SlimmJimm😍👅💦💋:** lmao?? Did u just fucking say lmao??? U dAMN BITCH WE WERE ALL WORRIED SICK LAST NIGHT

 **Changkyunnie😈🐺💘:** jimin pls..😭

 **SlimmJimm😍👅💦💋:** suck my dICK where have BEEN WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU

 **Junglecock with the furry ex boyfriend😽🤠:** well they have,,i actually enjoyed the quietness because u talk a lot in ur fucking sleep

 **Changkyunnie😈🐺💘:** I um...I got really fucking drunk and ended up in some weird motel lmao 💀💀💀💀im fine tho u guys i'll see yall at the resort

Changkyun looked up at Wonho, who was putting away so leftovers from his breakfast in the fridge in little containers that he put in this draw that was in the fridge. He turned around and saw Changkyun looked over at him as if he was waiting for something.

"What?" Wonho replied, "Did they yell at you or are they mad at you?"

Changkyun shook his head, snickering, "No, or well yeah, but um you're still taking me to the resort right?"

"Of course I am, unless you don't wanna be seen in public with me. I can always get a cab for you and you can-"

"N-no!" Changkyun let out quickly, seeing Wonho's eyes go wide, "I mean...um...you already offered and I don't want you to go through any trouble. Unless you think it'll raise suspicion if it's  _you_ taking me back or something."

"It  _will_ raise suspicion," Wonho shot, and Changkyun swallowed hard.

Then he sighed, "But I understand if you feel weird about taking a cab, so I'll take you."

"O-oh okay," Changkyun replied.

Then he got out of his seat, turning back over. He kinda paused for a second, looking around at the big house and turned back to Wonho.

Wonho groaned, "What now?"

"Um," Changkyun let out, "Where's your bathroom?"

* * *

 

The ride over to the resort was kinda quiet.

Changkyun put his clothes back on, well the white pants and his boots at least, he just kept his other clothes in his hand. Wonho drove in this beautiful black Dodge Charger, the race car went so fast Changkyun felt the sharp breeze reach his face at every turn.

It was kinda nice because he hadn't gotten some good air and he needed it. He was just sitting in the car, thinking to himself and at some point looking down at the messages on his phone. Jooheon was texting him back and forth saying how he was so ready to beat the boy's ass and Changkyun just giggled at that.

Damn he wanted to tell them everything, they were his friends, they need to know.

But he just couldn't feel himself exposing Wonho unless it was like a deep issue and he  _needed_ to tell them.

He looked over at Wonho, wearing a white button-down shirt, grey trousers with a grey matching suit jacket. His hair looked like how it looked yesterday, his bangs pushed back and he wore Gucci sunglasses, keeping his eyes on the road perfectly. They drove out of Empire city, Wonho's mansion was by the water, isolated from everyone else which was kinda good.

Least no one was watching their every move and couldn't track whenever Changkyun was going to and from his house. His windows were tinted as well, which was another plus.

Changkyun was kinda nervous about this enemies with benefits and occasional sex at first, but with the way Wonho made everything so simple and handled everything, he could take a breather and not even worry about his friends finding out or even digging too deep into it.

It was like his big secret with his mother, he kept that in for so long, this shouldn't be hard either.

Wonho finally pulled in the plaza, looking around to make sure no one was around to notice. Not like they could see him either, his windows were tinted,  _really well_ too.

"Welp, this is your stop," Wonho said, looking over at the boy, "You can get out now, I'll see you at the empire hall today."

Changkyun's eyes widened, "Wait, you're going?"

"Sadly," Wonho replied, taking off his glasses, "My mother wants me to chaperone since my brother is booked and my sister has gone missing somewhere."

Then he looked over at him, "Maybe I could pull you away and we could fool around or something."

"I don't wanna raise suspicion though," Changkyun said lowly, turning to face Wonho as he sat on his knees, "People will think it's weird if they see you pulling me away and then automatically assume something. Or like what if some weird fansite comes up and takes a picture of us? You're gonna get-"

Wonho met his lips with his own, shutting the boy up completely. Changkyun was surprised, but he just shut his eyes as he hummed into the kiss, placing his hands on Wonho's shoulders. Changkyun felt so small and helpless whenever this man kissed him as if he loved him, they were such soft gentle kisses and Changkyun didn't wanna pull away  _ever_.

Then Wonho pulled away looked at the boy, "You talk too much."

Changkyun widened his eyes a little, looking away, "S-sorry.."

"Anyway, we won't get caught if we're careful about this," Wonho replied lowly, his thumbs lightly rubbing Changkyun's sides, "Long as we don't show attention to ourselves, we won't get caught. If I saw it's okay, then it's okay. Got it?"

Changkyun nodded slowly. Wonho pulled in and kissed him again, it was  _hard_ but slow and gentle as always, Changkyun opened his mouth a bit more and let Wonho's tongue make its entrance.

Then Changkyun's phone started to buzz and the two of them pulled away.

The boy didn't even look down at his phone, he was too busy staring at Wonho.

Wonho cleared his throat, pulling away, "You need to get that call and get yourself together. You smell like alcohol."

"O-oh," Changkyun said quickly, digging in his pocket and pulling out his phone.

His eyes almost became as big as fucking saucers when he saw who it was.

 _Hyungwon_.

Changkyun just looked over at Wonho, nodding as a small thank you and hurrying out of the car.

He rushed out quickly, taking his phone and picking up the call as he ran inside the building, hearing Wonho's car speed off.

"H-hello-"

 _"Thank fucking GOD!"_ He heard Hyungwon say on the other line. Changkyun snorted loudly, running over to the nearest elevator. Thank goodness no one else wanted to get on it, so he just quickly pressed the button to head up to his floor.

"Oh my goodness you sound so relieved," Changkyun replied, giggling right after, "Did I miss anything or is this just you missing me so much?"

 _"Ha, ha, very funny,"_ Hyungwon replied, a bit of playful annoyance in his voice,  _"Where in the world have you been? Things have been hectic this morning and I've been needing someone to talk to. Like c'mon now, I miss talking to my favorite boy."_

Changkyun awed at that, "Well umm...I got really drunk at my friend's father's bar and like...yeah. I mean I fell asleep in a motel, that's how drunk I was."

_"Oh damn, well that makes sense. I called you last night too, like I said I would. Actually, I called you like 6 times, but I just assumed that your friend had your phone again or you lost it somewhere."_

Changkyun's eyes widened.

 _He totally forgot Hyungwon wanted to call him yesterday_.

Mean, he  _was_ drunk. But he was also getting it up the  _ass_.

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry about that!" Changkyun quickly said, "I honestly don't remember what happened but I know I'm never getting drunk like that ever again."

 _"Yeah,_ " Hyungwon said, chuckling a bit,  _"Everyone was going on about keeping mom safe because there was a shooting at Gatsby's party last night, no surprise there because there's always a shooting. Then Wonho and Rui disappeared and everyone was freaking out. It was just, so much going on last night...I needed you."_

"Oh," Changkyun replied, feeling a bit sad and weirdly guilty about this, "I-I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you last night Hyungwon. You were going through so much, I should've been there for you so you can at least have a bright side."

 _"You are my bright side, you make me so happy,"_ Hyungwon said and Changkyun's eyes widened as he blushed lightly,  _"This is gonna sound stupid cheesy, but you make me feel better about a lot of things Changkyun, I want you to know that."_

The boy felt so  _loved_. He held his chest as Hyungwon continued telling him how much he needed him in his life. He would always tell him he made it more exciting than it was and gave him a purpose to keep pushing through work, just to be with him in the end. Changkyun was so touched by these words, but he wasn't sure if Hyungwon really meant it or if he was just being nice.

Still though, it felt nice to hear how important he was.

_"Did you think of him when I was fucking you?"_

Changkyun's eyes widened as he came back into reality, shaking  _that_ thought away.

_No! Don't think about Wonho, you're talking to Hyungwon!_

_"Hey Kyunie? You still there?"_ Hyungwon asked.

Changkyun nodded to himself, "Y-yeah I'm here! S-sorry I zoned out a bit, but I'm flattered that you think of me as your bright side and person to turn to when you're going through it. That really makes me feel special."

 _"O-oh! Dammit did I really say that out loud--YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO HEAR THAT!"_ Hyungwon exclaimed, saying dammit to himself millions of times. Changkyun just giggled at that as the elevator finally came to his floor.

 _"Anyways, I'm off work, well at least until my mother calls me and tells me to do something else. I'm gonna bet at the Empire hall though,"_ Hyungwon replied cheerfully.

Changkyun's whole smile on his face  _dropped_.

"W-wait, the same Empire hall that my class is heading over to today?"

 _"Yeah! I asked my mom if I could chaperone since their out still looking for Rui, so I guess I'm coming. I still gotta work as i'm there which sucks, but least I'll see you,"_ Hyungwon replied as if it was the best thing in the entire world.

And it was, but Changkyun felt a bit nervous.

 _Wonho_ was gonna be there too.

"Okay, well I gotta go, I still stink from last night," Changkyun replied, chuckling nervously, "I'll see you there!"

_"Y-yeah! See you Kyun!"_

With that, Changkyun hung up, then sighed to himself.

What the  _fuck_ did he get himself into?

He's got some weird ass mixed feelings for Hyungwon and he's basically become Wonho's side piece all at once. The boy, at this point, wouldn't mind drinking now because honestly, he didn't even know what he was getting himself into at all. It was like celebrity drama in his life all over again.

He just sighed to himself, hopefully, his friends had some good news to bring.

But soon as he opened the door, his eyes went  _wide_.

His friends were all gathered on the floor, looking up at Changkyun with wide eyes as he looked back at them with wide eyes. He wasn't really surprised to see them all in a circle playing Uno together, that was normal.

What caught him off-guard was when he saw a female sitting right in between Jungkook and Jimin holding a deck of cards herself, her red hair in a messy bun as she wore an oversized t-shirt and some gray joggers.

It was  _Rui_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤠


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone said they're team hyungkyun and said fuck wonho
> 
> Yall are hilarious 💀

Changkyun looked over at everyone with wide eyes, confused as to what in the hell was going on and why  _Rui_ was with them. All they did was go to a party last night, and here she was, sitting nicely in baggy clothes.

They looked at him with widened eyes too, seeing him wearing a big black oversized shirt with his white pants and boots. Okay, so he looked pretty normal minus his shirt, they all just assumed he threw up on it after being lost at the motel or something.

Anyways, they were all looking at each other in amazement, Changkyun was trying his hardest to figure out the situation and  _why_ Rui was here. Jimin and Jungkook just looked at him with wide eyes, Youngjae remained silent as he clamped his lips together, hiding behind Jooheon who looked as if he was ready to scold the boy  _so_ badly.

Changkyun just chuckled lightly as he closed the door, "Hehe, um...hi guys-"

Jooheon  _roared_ , running over to the boy with a pillow in his hand as if he was a football player, tackling him. Changkyun grumbled in response as he tried to remove the pillow from his face, but Jooheon kept it there.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" He exclaimed as he removed the pillow so the boy could breathe.

Changkyun took a deep breath, looking up at Jooheon with widened eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, "WHY IN THE FUCK ARE-"

Jooheon put the pillow in his face,  _several_ times, hitting him in the face with it like there was no tomorrow.

Jungkook just snickered to himself as Jimin and Youngjae sighed, shaking their heads. At some point, the little feud had stopped when Jooheon ran out of energy, becoming hella tired and stopped hitting the boy with the pillow. He laid on Changkyun's chest as Changkyun had his arms out, breathing heavily.

Then he snickered, "C-can I talk now?"

Jooheon hesitated to answer for a quick second, then nodded, "Yeah, but your explanation better be good."

The boy hopped off of Changkyun, holding out his hand to help him up. He lifted him up roughly, the boy walked over and sat in between him and Rui. Changkyun was getting ready to speak, but his eyes trailed over to Rui, who was also looking over at him with widened eyes. There was a big wave of silence, then Rui opened her arms out, giving Changkyun a soft smile. 

Changkyun smiled slowly back at her, giving her a warm hug. 

Everyone watched in confusion, especially Jimin, who was just confused. 

"Wait a minute," She started to say, seeing Rui keep Changkyun in her hold, "How in the world do you two know each other?"

Rui giggled, "Well I mean, I just met Changkyun yesterday after we bumped into each other while he was going to go see Hyungwon. That and I've heard a lot about this boy from my brother, it's kinda cute actually."

"Oh?" Jungkook said with a raised eyebrow, "You mean your brother who has a whole ass girlfriend who he calls honey?"

Rui raised an eyebrow and Changkyun sighed to himself, shaking his head. 

"Jungkook," Changkyun started to say, "That was  _Rui_ calling  _Hyungwon Hyunnie._ They call each other hyunnie and behbee and have been doing so since they were kids. Don't worry, I'm just now finding this out too."

The boy's eyes widened as he let out an  _oh_ , seeing Rui's slightly disgusted face and hid behind Youngjae who laughed at his secondhand embarrassment. Rui was kinda confused and looked down at Changkyun who nodded at her confirming Jungkook's confusion, then she pretended to gag, causing everyone but Jungkook to laugh softly. 

"So what the hell happened?" Changkyun replied, getting comfortable in Rui's arms, "I mean, we all split up and you guys kidnap Rui. What the hell is this, Taken?"

Rui snickered, "No no, the shooting last night, I was near Jimin who was still holding my hand as we dashed out of the party center. Then she was running towards the pick-up truck in the trunk and...well I guess, I don't know what made me jump in with her but I did."

Jimin looked over at Rui as she spoke, "I mean....yeah my intention was to come along with her period I just wasn't expecting it to actually happen. You know, Jimin's  _soooo_ cool and shit, all of you are. Like deadass, you all are the children of some very famous people I look up to and I'm hella grateful to even be talking to you guys."

"Aww," Yougnjae said, holding his heart, "I appreciate it. My dad's just pretty average though, not much exciting about him. Well, he had a music business going, but he's basically Cythina's personal roadie."

"His dad  _and_ my mom!" Jooheon said as he laid in Youngjae's lap, the boy ran his fingers through Jooheon's hair, giggling. 

"Awesome," Rui let out. Then she looked over at Jimin and smiled, "Hey hey, does your mother still make songs with Davenchini? Or has she kinda given up on music as a whole?"

Jimin looked over at her then sighed, "It's kinda complicated. My mom's a lawyer now so all that Rock n Roll stuff she use to do and R&B died along with Cythina. I-it's kinda sad but I understand why she lost her passion. She made most of those songs in inspiration of Cythina and when Cythina died, so did her inspiration."

Rui's smile slowly faded as he let out an  _oh_.  She looked over and saw Jimin looking a little down, looking as if she wanted to say something else, but she just remained quiet, looking at Jungkook as he yelled at Youngjae about dogs while Jooheon slept in his lap. 

She kinda felt bad for bringing up the sad topic to Jimin, but she saw that Jimin was already contributing to some other conversation, so she didn't wanna but in and make her feel worse. She looked down at Changkyun, who was looking at some messages on his phone.

 **hyunnnie** ❤️🌈 **:** wait wait! I got another one ur gonna love it!😗😅

 **Changkyunnie😈🐺💘** **:** hyunnie noooo...plssss, ur jokes are terrible😭😭 

 **hyunnnie** ❤️🌈 **:** like my brother? hes pretty terrible🙃

 **hyunnnie** ❤️🌈 **:** like deadass, if he was paper, id tear him in half😤

 **Changkyunnie😈🐺💘** **:** omfg thats dark, ur basically gonna kill him

 **hyunnnie** ❤️🌈 **:** oh damn.....EVEN BETTER🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪

Changkyun giggled lightly to himself, texting something right back to the boy. Until he heard Rui oohing and he looked up at her, seeing the slight smile on her face. 

"How'd the meeting yesterday go?" She replied, "I'm assuming he finally showed you that thing he's been working on for fucking days on. He said it was all for you because you gave him the idea or something like that."

Changkyun lightly laughed, "It was beautiful. You shoulda seen it! He was so enthusiastic and happy to show it to me. The way he showed the different types of cities, his pictures, I didn't even know he was a photographer! Can you believe that he's a photographer? I didn't know that! I mean he looks like a hotass photographer--oh my god, wait, don't tell him I said that. Rui you can't tell him I said that!" 

The woman chuckled lightly, "Don't worry I won't, I swear. Your adorable secret is safe with me Changkyunnie."

Changkyun sighed in relief, then he looked up at her seeing her giggle lightly. 

"Hey and also don't worry, he says the same stuff about you," Rui replied and CHangkyun raised an eyebrow. 

"He does?" He asked and Rui nodded. 

"I'm not gonna expose him, but I think I overheard him call you a cute little puppy the other day. I caught him saying it and I was like  _oh my gosh you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that-_ "

"Oh my god, not BTR," Changkyun said as he laughed hard, Rui laughed along with him. 

Rui was so nice and loving, no wonder Hyungwon depended on her so much. She was  _so_ much like him and such a comforting person who Hyungwon could turn to no matter what, someone who Hyungwon knew will have his back no matter what, through no matter what. He probably knew of Rui's whereabouts, he was just keeping it quiet from everyone else so they could never find out.

True teamwork, almost as if they thought like twins. 

But Changkyun also saw a small drift in their family too. 

Wonho was so much around his mother and other people, as well as Kihyun, he kinda studied over that. Meanwhile, Rui and Hyungwon were in their own bubble getting more work piled on them and never the chance to do what they wanted to do with themselves for a change. It was kinda weird and overbearing for them both probably which is why they kept so many secrets from Wonho as well as their mother. 

It was  _weird_ , but it was none of Changkyun's business. 

He just thought it was cute how he noticed every time they'd play Uno in pairs, Rui would immediately call dibs on Jimin, despite the fact that Jimin was such a great player as a whole. She was so clingy towards her, it was almost cute. 

They'd even play some cute little trivia games and Rui would get confused and sat back since she didn't really know everyone all that well. Jimin would just stick by and have a conversation together as the boys just continued to fight about who knew Youngjae the best and what fruit was his favorite. In the midst of all this thinking, Changkyun kinda just sat alone and thought about his whole situation. 

His relationship with Hyungwon, it was cute, it was pure, it was loving. 

Even if the boy somehow didn't like him back, that wasn't gonna stop Changkyun from talking to him. He enjoyed Hyungwon's company, he was so nice to him and just a generous man in general. Ever since the two met, Hyungwon's been nothing but nice, sweet, and protective over the boy. Changkyun cursed himself for having these feelings since they had no reason for being there, but at the same time, he hadn't gotten affectionate like this in a while.

And he was pretty sure Hyungwon felt  _something_ too, right? Like when he almost kissed him one day. 

But with  _Wonho_ , he didn't even know how to feel towards him. 

Then again, why even bother going over those feelings, he hated him regardless. 

In fact, the whole enemies with benefits thing was full of shit just as much as he was. Changkyun knew damn well he shouldn't be spending his time getting fucked in the ass by some bastard that called him out rudely. If anything, it was kinda distasteful thinking back to the man having his virginity now on a lock and making his mark. He was just drunk that night,  _yeah_ , that's what happened. 

Despite the kiss that same day, he didn't know what the hell happened. But he knew one thing for sure, he wasn't gonna let that shit happen ever again. It was just fake, for sure, he knew Wonho wasn't gonna try to make any moves again seeing as the guy was just in it to keep Changkyun away from Hyungwon as far as possible. 

Other than that though, he didn't have to worry about Wonho coming up and pulling a move, which was good. 

Maybe he could focus on those feelings directed towards Hyungwon. 

_"You say you hate me but you have sex with me and sleep with me afterward, now you give me bullshit about you regretting it."_

It was noon now and everyone had to get ready to go to Empire Hall. Youngjae and Jooheon ran down the hall together hand in hand over to Jooheon's dorm. Jimin and Rui went over to Rui's dorm, which was accompanied with Jennie, thankfully for Jimin to save her from gay panic. 

Jungkook was already in the closet, mumbling to himself about some stupid bet he lost against Jimin and now he has to sit next to Taehyung on the bus, but Changkyun just ignored it. His head was filled up with random ass thoughts and how he was gonna process all this information. To be honest, he didn't even wanna go on the field trip and call off just to have time to think.

But that'd be weird, and everyone would assume he's not feeling well and bring attention to it, maybe even cancel the whole trip because of him. So he just sighed to himself, he couldn't even tell any of his friends because he knew they'd free out instantly, no doubt. This was gonna be something hard to keep away from them too seeing as he's always near his friends, but there were a few things motivating him to keep it hidden. 

So he just had to go with it, for now. 

* * *

"OH MY GOODNESS!" 

"She's such a goddess, hello!"

"Jesus Christ! She's a bad thang!"

"Oh my god, I'm not gay, but I'd marry her-"

"Jennie shut the fuck up please," Jimin scoffed, "That goes for the rest of you stupid ass hoes! Leave my best friend alone okay? She doesn't appreciate you guys bombarding her personal space like that."

Rose, Lisa, Jisoo, and Jennie all stopped talking, looking up at the pretty female who seemed a bit cleaner now. Well, she was still wearing the baggy grey joggers but she had on a black hoodie, all thanks to Jimin, since it seemed a bit chillier than yesterday. Those weren't stopping the girls from recognizing who she was seeing as her eyes weren't covered. 

It was just them standing outside waiting for everyone else to come and board the bus. 

Jennie wouldn't shut the hell up as soon as Jimin walked in the hotel room with Rui by her side. She was facetiming her BFFs too, so that news made them all hurry up and get dressed to go to the hotel room and pester Rui as well. Rui, of course, didn't mind the attention, she liked all kinds of people, especially pretty, giggly, talkative girls. 

Jimin felt  _embarrassed_ , but that was beside the point. She was already feeling weird overall since last night. She had no idea what was going on with her and why she was feeling so  _weird_ last night when Rui hopped in the trunk of the truck with her and held her hand, then slept with her in her dorm, on the floor but it was close to Jimin's bed. 

Surely she wasn't  _gay_ right?

Rui was a good-looking female, it was understandable to feel giggly towards her because she was so pretty. It was just her personality and the way she was towards everyone was what made her seem so damn attractive. Especially when she was so close with Jimin, pulling her close in her lap and wrapping her arms around her waist. It was all a mutual feeling, right? Rui was a famous, pretty, celebrity, nothing more. 

Even if she kissed Jimin's fluffy cheeks and said she was very pretty, so what if Jimin got butterflies after she said that, she was just saying it as if she was one of her home girls. Like with Jennie, Lisa, Rose, and Jisoo, they were all close and they all hugged each other occasionally, maybe even got a bit close sometimes. It was a mutual thing that girlfriends do, no need to feel so flustered.

She just took Rui by her hand and walked over to board the bus, seeing as it was still early and still good enough time to prepare before everyone came. They sat down in the back, as usual, Rui sat by the window and Jimin said near the aisle, digging in her purse to pull out something. Rui was confused as to what it was she was pulling out, then oohed when she saw her pull out a pair of shades. 

"This should help hide your identity," Jimin replied, handing them to her, "Least until we get you back to Parma."

Rui giggled, taking the shades and putting them on, then pulled up her hoodie and pulled the strings so it could tighten around her head. 

She looked over at Jimin, poking out her lips, "Convincing?"

Jimin snorted loudly, then covered her mouth to keep it hidden, "V-very much so." 

Rui nodded aggressively before looking out the window, definitely not ignoring Jimin's cute little chuckle after she turned. She looked out the window and saw a whole bunch of people laughing among themselves as they walked out of the resort, all the students. It kinda made her a bit cheerful when she saw them, reminded her of her at a young-ish age. Even though she was still pretty young, 25 at that, about 2 years older than Jimin, she still kinda missed being out like this. 

She only had one year of college for film making and fashion designing seeing as it was a passion of hers. When she was little, she always wanted to make a movie about a princess, maybe not like a fairytale, but something cute about a girl finding her way through the cruel world. The project had lowkey started when she moved to Hong Kong for college, for about a year, however, her mother needed her to contribute to the family business. 

Especially after her father passed away and Lee Suomi became the most ruthless woman to all of mankind. 

She didn't care much for Rui seeing as she was a girl, nor did she care much for Hyungwon either. It was always about  _Wonho_ , her  _favorite child_. Rui wasn't really jealous per say, not as much as Hyungwon, but just not jealous period since it was hard for her to get really peeved. She'd only get pissed when she could do her own project, but when it came to Wonho he could have whatever he wanted when he wanted it. 

It wasn't fair, she  _hated_ the way she was living. 

Her mother kept her around just to have extra arms to do all this work for  _one_ single person, rather than the whole family. Even before their father passed away, Suomi has always had a warm spot for Wonho, claiming he was the golden child of the family and was gonna bring happiness and honor, raising Hyungwon and Rui and teach them how to do it properly. 

But Rui and Hyungwon had to stay locked up in a prison and work countless  _hours_ , doing something they didn't even like doing. 

She wanted to run away from it all so damn bad, she just didn't know where she'd go.

The woman sighed to herself, turning to see Jimin scrolling through something on her phone. Her eyes were wide when she saw the girl stop and watch a video of another girl making a maxi-dress, icy blue, glittery and pretty. Then she saw the girl move around a bit more and saw that the girl was Jimin herself, making a dress with the girls who were yelling at her earlier from outside. 

Rui came closer, Jimin didn't notice until she saw her head turn, "Uhm, Rui?"

The woman was just examining the dress the whole time, watching carefully as Jimin and Jennie put it all together, then screeched at the ending results. 

Her eyes widened, sparkly, "That dress....it's so beautiful." 

It came out to be a blue lace split-side two-piece maxi dress. The top was a pretty long sleeve lace top, inside there was a strapless icy blue cami and the skirt was a polyester skirt with a split side, icy blue as well. The way the dress was made, it looked so gorgeous as Jimin in the video placed her hands on her hips happily. 

The video stopped and Jimin giggled, "That was a dress I made, the first one I made actually. I keep it safe because I wanna save it for something special one day. It's a one of a kind dress and the first dress I ever made that I was really proud of."

Rui's eyes widened as Jimin continued, "I've always wanted to wear it on a date or maybe to a dance but I don't know. Sometimes I look back on this video and I can't help it, it just makes me so happy to see my talent and what I'm able to do. My mother always pushed me to be a fashion designer, but part of me just doesn't want to and I don't know why."

"Why don't you?" Rui replied, getting a bit closer, "You have such an amazing talent with clothes Jimin! That dress you made, it's so fucking gorgeous, you can't take it for granted. Your talent, you can't take it for granted, you need to embrace what you're able to do." 

Jimin's eyes widened as Rui turned to her, gripping her shoulders, "You can't stop just because someone tells you to. Don't stop and don't be scared, the rule is to never have fear, to keep pushing through. When you do that, I swear, everything will get a lot easier for you Jimin. I honestly believe you'll be able to go the distance if you just trust and believe in yourself to the best of your ability."

"Y-you..." Jimin started to say, her eyes wide and sparkly, "Y-you really think I'll be able to become a fashion designer?"

Rui nodded, "You're so talented and pretty, I believe that you'll be able to achieve that dream, but it's up to you whether or not you wanna let it happen. If you want someone boosting you up, I'll gladly help!"

"Really?" Jimin replied, getting a bit happier due to the tone in her voice. 

"Of course!" Rui replied, then slowly hugged Jimin as Jimin squeezed her right back. Rui giggled at that in response, squeezing her tighter and feeling some sort of relief lose, some sort of freedom. 

Jimin was such a high-spirited happy go lucky girl who showed her a lot of things and opportunities. For some reason, she just felt this need to wanna get closer with her, maybe as a friend or probably a colleague seeing as they were into the same kinda thing. She kinda understood what Hyungwon was talking about when it came to Changkyun, kinda making a friend and feeling comfort from them. 

And Jimin was really sweet, even gave her a disguise so no one else but her friends knew she was here. 

The two pulled away quickly as Jimin scooted closer towards Rui, laying on her chest. Rui held her close, wrapping her arms around her upper body as the female turned, propped her legs up, and lifted up her phone in horizontal view, showing Rui a few more videos as some other kids started to board the bus shortly. 

They were just sitting close, Jimin seemed to open up to Rui a bit more with all the video they watched and Rui enjoyed her company, laughing along as they started talking about clothes and other shit like normal girlfriends do. 

Yeah,  _girlfriends_.

* * *

Changkyun was so  _goddamn nervous_. 

They were at Empire Hall, well the bus slowly approached Empire Hall within a few minutes, but the whole 45-minute drive to Empire Hall, he felt so fucking anxious. He wasn't sure if it was because he ate all of Jooheon's food, or because he was laughing his ass off when Jungkook betted Taehyung to eat raw onions.

Or maybe because he was gonna go to Empire Hall to see Hyungwon....and  _Wonho_.

His stomach was doing hella flips at the moment and he just wanted to fucking scream, run away, hide,  _panic_. He had no reason to even be panicking though, if he just pretended like everything was fine, maybe he'd get away easily and wouldn't have to worry about someone haunting up behind him or whatever. 

But that's all he worried about as he stood outside, everyone waiting for Lee Suomi to come out. Meanwhile, Changkyun wasn't ready to see Hyungwon  _or_ Wonho. 

It was all making him wanna crumble and die at once. 

"-I'm telling you," Changkyun heard Jimin say as she got off the bus, "Just don't bring attention to yourself and I think you'll be able to make it out if you really don't wanna go back." 

He turned over and walked over to Rui and Jimin as they got off, then saw Jooheon and Youngjae get off right after, Jooheon yawning as Youngjae giggled at his small groans and complaints. 

Changkyun just raised an eyebrow, "Where's Jungkook?" 

Before he knew it, Taehyung walked out on the bus with a kitty motorcycle mask on his mouth as he walked off the bus, with Jungkook right on his back,  _asleep_.

Or halfway, "Make sure you keep that shit on your mouth till we get back to the resort where you can brush your fucking teeth." 

"Okay but you're the one who told me to eat them, I don't know why you're complaining," Taehyung replied, his voice muffled but you could still hear it. They walked up to the crew as they all looked at them with looks of concern, especially with the mask on Taehyung's mouth that was cute but frightening. 

"Alrighty then," Jooheon let out, then looked over at Changkyun, "Why do you look so panicked Kyun? Everything alright?"

Changkyun quickly looked over at him, kinda a bit  _nervous_? 

"I'm cool," He replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess I feel kinda off because it's so cold today. It's usually warm but this sudden chilly weather is pretty nerve-wracking. It’s making me a little nervous.”

“It’s usually like this,” Rui replied, "This is pretty normal though. Come around winter time and we'll talk buddy." 

Changkyun snickered as they all walked inside the hall, proceeding on with their conversation. 

"Wait a minute," Taehyung replied as he looked over at Rui, "You're gonna be with us in disguise? But won't you get caught at some point? I mean, don't get me wrong I'm up for you hanging out too but it's so risky."

"It's  _only_ for a few days buddy," Rui replied, reassuring them, "I'm just gonna have to blend in for a while. Technically I'm the proper age to be in college so all I gotta do is put my name on the list and there you go!"

Youngjae snickered, "But then again you're gonna be caught regardless. You'll need some kinda code name to hide who you are and you're also gonna need a better disguise."

"No no! I think this hides me enough," Rui replied, wiggling her arms. 

Changkyun tapped his chin, "Rebelling against your mother? What is up with you and Hyungwon running away from the life you guys have? It's crazy."

Rui shrugged her shoulders, "Well honestly how about  _you_ try sitting in an office and talking to someone who doesn't just drop your opinions and thoughts but tries to critique you on them as well. Hyungwon's got it worse than me so I guess I'm pretty lucky but we still hate what we're stuck with." 

"Oh?" Jungkook replied, his head lifting up, "Is it really all that bad being a celebrity? Or managing one at least? I wanted to manage a celebrity but you guys took the fun out of it."

The female giggled, "Well I don't know, it's only fun if you make it fun. I try my hardest making it fun for me and hyunnie-bear. We're twins so it's like we think alike-"

"I KNEW IT!" Changkyun exclaimed, earning a couple of weird glares from others since his voice echoed throughout the hall. The boy just blushed lightly as he shrunk down, "I-I mean....aha, sorry about that."

"Wait a minute, so you and Hyungwon are twin bro and sis?" Jooheon asked, getting a nod in response from Rui and he let out an  _ooh_. 

"Being a manager is most definitely stressful. You gotta keep up with everything and basically babysit the fuck out of your mode," Youngjae replied, "Half of the time the model doesn't even wanna do the job he's assigned, making it harder for the manager to manage. Phew honey, I could  _never_."

"Yeah well, technically I'm Hyungwon's secretary. We kinda team up with the managing work though even though he's always telling me not to because he can do it on his own. He really can't," Rui whispered that last part and the whole gang giggled lightly. 

Jungkook sighed, "That's probably why Hyungwon likes Changkyun so much. Changkyun literally pulled him out of the same old boring routine and spiced up his life."

Changkyun blew a raspberry, "Nooooo....that's totally  _not_ it at all." 

But he also giggled because he knew  _damn well_ that was one of the reasons Hyungwon liked him so much. He'd always tell Changkyun how much he loved his company and how exciting he was, even pushed him to do is own little project. 

It was so cute the way he just tagged along with him like that, made Changkyun feel all giggly inside. 

"Bro quit acting gay," Jungkook snapped, slapping the back of Changkyun's neck lightly. 

The boy glared at him, "Not my fault Taehyung made you wear a fursuit."

Both Taehyung and Jungkook's eyes went wide as he said that, Taehyung stopped dead in his fucking tracks. 

"I-I sorry," Taehyung started to say, then looked down at Changkyun with a raised eyebrow, "What?!" 

"Oh c'mon now you knnoooow," Jimin replied as she walked up to them, "Jungkook told us about how you forced him to wear bunny suits while you guys were having sex all the time. Said you looked like the Trix bunny, then the Nesquik bunny-"

Taehyung raised an eyebrow, "I never made him wear any of those." 

Changkyun and Jimin's eyes widened as they looked at each other, then back up at Taehyung with raised eyebrows. 

"Really?" Changkyun asked and Taehyung nodded. 

"Well I mean  _one_ time, it was Halloween and Kook was wearing bunny ears that I said were cute, and he said:  _Thank you daddy, bet you wouldn't fuck me in them and call me your cute little bunny_. And well-"

"HEY!" Jungkook exclaimed, shushing the boy, "That's ENOUGH!"

"No no, proceed please," Rui replied, walking up to them, also intrigued. 

Taehyung went on, "Every time Jungkook and I had sex, he'd always wear bunny ears and call himself a bunny.  _Always_ , I don't think I remember a moment when we've had sex and he's never wearing those ears."

Changkyun and Jimin looked as if they were trying so damn hard to hold back their laughter as Jungkook hid himself behind Taehyung's back in embarrassment. Rui was just looking up at him, so interested in the conversation as if it was the greatest tea in the world. 

"Then one day Jungkook bought a bunny suit for his little sister but I thought it was his. So I made a joke saying what he look like if I fucked him in it. Then I laughed and said that's a furry thing to say but he-" 

"Wait no! Don't tell me!" Jimin said, giggling, "He came out the bathroom with the  _whole_ suit."

"Whole suit," Taehyung said, snickering, "It was kinda skimpy though because he cut certain parts of it but yeah." 

Jimin and Changkyun busted out into laughter, not even minding the weird looks they got from everyone else. 

Jungkook glared at them, "Oh PLEASE! We've all had our furry moments right?" 

"Yeah but I think it's kinda funny how you tried to blame Taehyung for it when you played along with it," Rui sneered, "I think you're more of a furry than he is."

Jungkook blushed lightly as Changkyun and Jimin laughed even harder. He just groaned as he hopped off of Taehyung, getting ready to chase Jimin and Changkyun around the hall. Rui just stayed by Taehyung as he told her more, the two just laughing along. 

Youngjae and Jooheon came out of the gift store, seeing the mess that was their friends in concern. 

"We don't know them," Youngjae replied and Jooheon nodded. 

"Agreed," He said before they both slowly walked backwards into the store.

* * *

Everyone was all together finally. Professor Suongmin decided not to set up groups this time and let everyone decide on their own who they wanted to be with. It was kinda good too, for Rui of course. 

"You're all gonna tour the Hall in groups!" Professor Suongmin exclaimed lightly, "Miss Suomi has set up her workers to get you guys some nametags with the school ID and everything so you should all be fine and good to go. It's also good to use for food because you'll get food and drink for free in any restaurant in the hall. But only in the hall though, so don't go anywhere else!"

Jimin and Changkyun's eyes widened as they looked over at Rui. 

"Guys, don't forget who I am, I literally have money on me to get my own food," She whispered and both of them gave her reassuring looks. 

Everyone oohed when a familiar older woman appeared, having two men right by her side as her bodyguards. 

It was Lee Suomi, her usual mean glare as she walked out and everyone lightly applauded her. She waved to everyone as she smiled a little bit, then guards on her back as they all saw a weird thing on her wrist. The closer she came, everyone noticed how she had on an arm cast and they all gasped. 

Someone even said they'd call the cops soon as she came out. Everyone just shushed BamBam as he shrunk back down to his spot, ignoring the angry glares. 

Professor Suongmin just continued to talk to her, getting the news that she fractured her arm after escaping the shooting from the party last night. Everyone just kinda awed and felt bad for her, meanwhile, the others remained quiet. 

Especially Rui, who just rolled her eyes at it. 

"She's literally fine," Rui whisper snapped, "I don't know why she's making a big deal about it. Watch, that cast is gonna be gone by tomorrow."

"Damn really?" Changkyun asked and Rui nodded. 

"My mom's pretty dramatic, it's kinda sad actually." 

The boy hummed as he looked back up at her, seeing her laugh softly at something Suongmin said. Changkyun didn't really understand why Rui felt so distanced towards her mother, both her and Hyungwon. Then again, he kinda saw how Suomi favored other people and things rather than those two who did most of the work. She took away their passion and dreams and crushed them completely.

Both Rui and Hyungwon were trying to escape themselves, especially Rui who was really going along with it. 

Kinda crazy. 

Made him wonder though, did  _Wonho_ feel the same too?

He just shook his head at that thought. Why worry how overworked Wonho is? He literally doesn't take his job seriously and makes Hyungwon have to handle most of the shit. Then Rui is the one who has to be the reveal and make sure he was okay, when he really wasn't. Changkyun kinda saw the drift within the siblings, but he just wondered why?

Why were they so apart from each other?

After a while, two good-looking gentlemen had walked from the back when Suomi said that everyone was gonna get their nametags. 

One of them, the platinum blonde, was wearing a nice little black button down shirt with a black suit jacket and some nice light denim jeans that were ripped on the knee portion. His hair was wavy,  _pretty_ snowy white curls that Changkyun could just run his fingers through and get lost in for days. 

 _Hyungwon_ , his eyes sparkled a little bit as he looked around. Even with his wavy white bangs that were in his face, you could still see his pretty brown eyes right through as he looked around, holding a basket that had some cards in them. 

Then he turned and his smile slowly appeared once his eyes met up with Changkyun's. 

"Aye!" He exclaimed softly as he jogged over with the basket in his hands. 

Changkyun slowly smiled as he came over, it felt like his cute little heart was fluttering all over again when the man made his appearance in front of him. He just rushed over and hugged the boy,  _tightly_. Changkyun was surprised at first as he blushed a bit, then he smiled warmly, hugging him right back. 

"I missed you," Hyungwon replied softly as he hugged the boy tighter.

Changkyun giggled, "What do you mean? You just saw me yesterday goofy." 

"Yeah but that's too far away," Hyungwon replied as he pulled away, hands resting on Changkyun's waist, "I mean your presence is like a blessing to me so I gotta see you all the time. Like, all day every day, tops!" 

The boy giggled again as Hyungwon scrunched up his nose a bit, not hesitating to kiss the boy lightly on his cheeks as he just softly chuckled right back. Changkyun felt so loved, his heart rate had reached its limit and was beating so fast, he couldn't even control it, nor could he stop his blush meter from rising. 

He'd just feel really soft and giggly near Hyungwon, he was the only man who had that lovestruck effect on him. He was the only one who really cared about him and made sure he was okay, made him feel wanted and special. This was the man who needed to be in love with and who he was rightfully made for. 

No one was gonna take that feeling away. 

"Ahem," Someone called out and the boys looked over to see Rui, Jimin, and Jungkook staring over at them. Jimin and Rui were giggling and Jungkook just looked at them with this irritated, but kinda happy look? 

Taehyung was looking too, kinda confused as to why they were together, but he didn't really mind it. 

Just wondering  _how the hell did they manage to get close to these famous people in a fucking week_.

Hyungwon chuckled lightly as he pulled away, "S-sorry about that. Had to say hi to my favorite boy, y'know."

"Uhuh," Jungkook let out, raising an eyebrow, "I know you that you fucking weirdo."

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow in confusion and Jimin just glared at the boy, hitting him upside the head as he winced. 

Changkyun sighed, "Hyungwon, this is Jungkook. This is the guy who you thought was my boyfriend the other day and the same one who picked up the call."

Jungkook's eyes widened, "EW! You thought me and Kyun were dating?" 

"I-I don't know, you seemed so overprotective telling me to stay out of Changkyun's life. Especially when you thought I was dating my sister," Hyungwon replied and everyone just made gagging noises in response. 

Jungkook huffed as he rolled his eyes, "Oh but you were calling someone else honey and I didn't think it was gonna be your twin sister! Like dude, who calls their siblings pet names? It's  _gay_."

"This is coming from the same person who tried to make it seemed like I made you wear bunny suits while having se-" 

Jungkook just slapped the mouth mask on Taehyung's mouth again as he shushed completely. That wasn't stopping Jimin, Rui, and Changkyun from giggling though. Youngjae and Jooheon shook their heads and sighed. Hyungwon was confused, but he just chuckled lightly anyway. 

"Sooo," He said digging in his basket, handing Jungkook his nametag, "There's yours."

The boy snatched it away and them oohed at the pretty green tag with his name on it. he placed it on his chest, placing his hands on his hips with pride. 

Hyungwon chuckled, the pulled out another name. He handed it to Jooheon, who looked at it then furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Very funny," Jooheon deadpanned as he lifted up the card. 

Changkyun, Jimin, Jungkook, and Youngjae all stilted when they saw the name on the card. 

 _Lee Minhyuk_.

"O-oh, I'm sorry!" Hyunwon replied, snatching the card away and putting it back in the basket. Then he looked back at Changkyun, "M-mind telling me who's who?"

Changkyun smiled happily as he pointed to Jooheon and Youngjae, "The redhead is Jooheon and the strawberry blonde is Youngjae."

Hyungwon nodded, digging through to find their proper nametags. He finally found it, handing it over to them both, giving Youngjae Jooheon's and Jooheon Youngjae's. They gave him wary looks as the boy silently apologized.

Youngjae just shrugged, placing Jooheon's nametag on him and smiling warmly. Jooheon's expression softened as he chuckled, putting Youngjae's nametag on his forehead. The small boy giggled, kissing his name on Jooheon's forehead, then embracing him lightly. 

Rui and Jimin awed, Taehyung, Hyungwon, and Changkyun giggled lightly and Jungkook gagged, as usual. 

Then Changkyun pointed to Taehyung, "This is Taehyung." 

Hyungwon looked over at him, digging in the basket and happily finding his name tag. He handed it to him, but before he could take it, Jungkook snatched it, putting it on his cheek. 

Taehyung raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged it off as he chuckled lightly. 

Rui walked up and snatched the basket, digging through to find a certain name tag. 

She was finally successful when she found Jimin's pretty red name tag. She put it on the front of her hand, showing Jimin who just oohed then giggled lightly at that. 

Changkyun giggled at everyone being all cute and couple-y with each other as they looked at their nametags. Then he realized he didn't have his and raised his eyebrows in confusion as he saw Hyungwon digging through the basket, handing everyone their personal nametags.

He felt Changkyun tug on his jacket and looked over at him. 

"Hey, what's up?"

Changkyun brought his fingers together, "U-uhm...Hyunnie, we're  _my_ nametag?" 

Hyungwon's eyes widened as a slight blush came around, feeling a little soft hearing Changkyun his nickname like that. All soft and cutely, made his heart do all kinds of shit. 

Then he looked in his basket, seeing that he only had a few names in there. 

And kinda disappointed that none of them were Changkyun's. 

"I um," He started to say, looking down at Changkyun with a sadden look, "I don't have yours apparently."

"Oh," Changkyun replied, looking down a little bit. 

"M-maybe my mom forgot to add you to the list!" Hyungwon said to reassure him, which didn't really make him feel any better. "H-here, I'm gonna go ask if she has yours!"

Changkyun nodded as he saw the boy run over towards Suomi, seeing she was already occupied. 

His friends all kinda walked off somewhere, to the food court maybe, told them he'd text them soon as he was done helping Hyungwon pass out the name tags. That and finding a good excuse to hang out with him. 

He thought he freshened up a bit at least to appear approachable towards the boy, but was he doing too much? 

He wore a nice white t-shirt with a gray plaid suit jacket and some light blue denim jeans, hoping that'd be good enough to at least  _seem_ approachable. But maybe it was too far-fetched and professional. 

Or maybe Hyungwon just liked him for him and he didn't have to do much to get his attention. 

Nonetheless, he still liked the time they spent together.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder and he turned around slowly. 

But he wished he hadn't because soon as he turned around he was faced with the devil  _himself_ , dressed in what he had on earlier, just without his suit jacket.

 _Wonho_ , "Hey, thought you might want this."

Changkyun looked down and saw that he had a blue name tag in his hand. Then the boy's eyes got even bigger when he realized that the name tag he had in his hand was  _his_.

"Y-you," He said, then looked up at Wonho, "Why do you have my name tag?"

Wonho shrugged his shoulders, "I kinda figured you wanted it. It just strangely ended up in my basket and I thought it was kinda cute how it just landed there." 

He came a little closer, gripping the boy's waist, "At the  _bottom_."

Changkyun's blush got bigger when he felt Wonho grip his waist, then he looked away, trying to push him away as well. 

Those  _feelings_ , they were coming right back. 

_Changkyun, you hate this guy, stop falling for him!_

"You look really nice," Wonho replied lowly, his other hand holding the other side of Changkyun's small waist, "You smell nice too. Can't believe you're the same boy I-"

"W-Wonho, w-we're in public right now," He stammered, "You're gonna bring attention to yourself and someone's gonna see us." 

Wonho flattened his lips as he hummed, bringing his lips closer to the boy's neck. Changkyun whimpered a little bit, his hands resting on Wonho's shoulders as he slowly and lightly kissed him, trying to bite back the slight pleasure he was feeling from this. 

"Wonho, w-we can't-" He said softly, then silently moaned when he felt Wonho's lips on his collarbone. 

He just started kissing all over it, hearing Changkyun softly giggle, then push him away slightly. 

Wonho widened his eyes, "Ooh, so you  _do_ have a weak spot."

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, "You were kissing me just to find a weak spot?'

"Yeah," He let out, then pulled away, tapping his chin, "I've been thinking about ways to find it. You know, when we do stuff because I love hitting people's pressure points. Yours is on your upper body though and I can't hit your collarbone with my dick."

Changkyun snorted a bit, clamping his lips together as he tried to cover up his laughter. 

Wonho sighed, "I've actually been thinking a lot lately. I like rough sex but....I'm probably gonna have to go slow for you. Least for now I mean, when we had sex we went pretty slow."

"Oh," Changkyun let out, his face slowly getting red as he looked Wonho up and down, trying  _not_ to look at his dick.

"Well,  _maybe I like it rough_."

Wonho snapped his head at him, seeing the boy register his own words as he covered his mouth, blushing like fuck. 

Wonho looked at him with wide eyes, blushing _lightly_ , "Huh-"

"I mean what?! Who said that? Not me, LOL! Anyways," Changkyun quickly exclaimed as he pushed Wonho off him slightly.

Wonho was, well, a bit  _flustered_ at that unexpected response. He was gonna say something, but he saw Hyungwon come over and just decided to keep the thought to himself. 

 _He can make a mental note later_.

"Hey so, I couldn't find your name tag but-" Hyungwon said as he was coming near, but stopped in his tracks soon as he saw Wonho. 

Wonho looked over at him as he looked back at him and stayed frozen for a couple of seconds. 

Then Hyungwon's eyes darkened, "What are  _you_ doing over here?"

"I was um-" Wonho started to say, but then rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to say.

Changkyun saw and looked over at Hyungwon, "H-he was just giving me my name tag Hyungwon. Don't worry, it's okay, he's okay."

Hyungwon looked at Changkyun with a soft look, then back at Wonho as his darkened expression.

"You should be helping mom right now," Hyungwon spat, raising an eyebrow, "Not talking to Changkyun. You insulted him all those times so makes you think he likes you."

Wonho opened his mouth to say something, but then looked down at Changkyun and then back at Hyungwon. 

"I um, I was actually over here trying to apologize to him for that," Wonho replied softly.

Hyungwon crossed his arms, still unimpressed. Changkyun just looked up at him with wide eyes, kinda surprised and also a little happy about this small soft side he was seeing rather than the aggressive side he saw last time Hyungwon and him ran into each other.

He turned to Changkyun, taking his hand as he got down on his knee. 

Changkyun's eyes got wider as Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows, kinda confused as to what the hell was going on. 

Then Wonho placed his lips on Changkyun's hand, softly kissing it as he rubbed it gently. 

"I'm sorry for calling you a fat poor peasant Changkyun. You didn't deserve that, seeing as you're such a wonderful, generous, and beautiful young boy anyway," Wonho replied softly, then looked up to see Changkyun blushing like crazy. 

He smiled slowly, "Hope you can forgive me." 

Changkyun's eyes slightly sparkled as he started cursing himself in his head. 

 _Fuck, now he remembered why he had sex with this man again_.

He just looked away, "I-it's fine."

Wonho nodded, releasing his hand as he walked off, nodding at Hyungwon before he left. 

Hyungwon was still surprised at that, especially when he saw Changkyun get strangely flustered at the action. Something about that made him feel a bit weird, strangely  _angry_? Why was he getting mad though, Changkyun was just his friend.

But for  _some_ damn reason, seeing Wonho doing that to him made him feel  _jealous_.

He just furrowed his eyebrows as he walked up to the boy, locking his arm with his arm. Changkyun was surprised as he looked up at him in confusion. 

"Hyu-"

"Remember when I said your presence is a blessing to me and I gotta see you all the time, " Hyungwon replied, looking over at him, "Well I mean it." 

Changkyun blushed lightly at that, confused as to why Hyungwon suddenly became more protective. 

But he just smiled as he nodded slowly, "Okay, lead the way."

Hyungwon's expression softened as he nodded in return, the two walking over to find their friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aYOOO LADIES AND GENTS, tHAT TEA IS JUST BOILING SO LET'S ENDURE IT 😗☕👀
> 
> im definitely making a sexy sinful music playlist that i listen to every time i start updating it lmao, but ill share that later, maybe when we get to chapter 20 or sum, dunno its to be determined uwu
> 
> also, if we're keeping score of wonkyun's smooth moves of the day:
> 
> wonho: 1
> 
> changkyun: 0.5 (least wonho knows he likes it rough)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen my indecisive ass can't pick a SINGLE song that represents this fic and it shoWs dKsndj
> 
> I have like single songs for Clyde & Bonnie and Hit or Miss but Mine is like "lMAO BITCH IM A THOT I NEED MORE THAN ONE"—that was completely out of context but yk go off
> 
> SO! Instead of picking one song, each chapter I'm gonna pick a song that represents it. So before a whole ass smut/flirty scene, I'm gonna suggest a song u can listen to during that specific part and truly get a feel for that scene.
> 
> (hope that made sense)
> 
> I just wanna make y'all enjoyment a lot more better and a bit more relaxing since Mine has gotten so many new readers uwu nyello!! ♥️
> 
> anyways, on to the chapter :D

 

Hyungwon's clinginess was... _cute_?

Least it was for a good hour when he dragged Changkyun around almost everywhere. The boy kinda enjoyed his presence so he wasn't really bothered, it was nice. Jungkook called him a creep half of the time, but around his other friends he kinda sorta blended in with the group.

 _Until Wonho_ came around.

The man nearly popped up occasionally, since they were in public, they just talked. Although when no one was looking he'd eventually stand behind Changkyun and sneak a back hug. Which was soothing because Wonho would put his hands up under Changkyun's shirt from the back and rub his back from time to time.

He was being soft, made  _Changkyun_ feel soft.

And also forget Hyungwon was there.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you don't model for bathroom supplies?"

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "No. I'm just an ordinary model, who the fuck told you I model for bath and body works?"

"Ummm," Changkyun replied, looking down and trying to hide his blush of embarrassment, " _No one you need to know_."

"Mhm," The man replied. Then he was silent for a second as he looked back over at the boy, "Do I really look like a model for bath products?"

Changkyun looked up, kinda awed at the lost and curious expression on the man's face. He was also kinda flattered that he was asking him something like this, I mean it was about his image, but Changkyun felt special regardless.

"Well I dunno, I thought you were one though. Hyungwon said you guys sell body wash and lotion so I thought,  _oh my god he's a bathroom god_."

"That's hella insulting," Wonho deadpanned, looking over to see Changkyun giggle lightly. He patted the boy's bum a bit, poking out his lips, "That's not funny, I'm actually  _really_ insulted. Do I look like a bathroom god?"

"Maybe you should hold a bottle of lotion and we'll see," Changkyun joked, his laughter getting a bit louder.

Wonho rolled his eyes. He wanted to say something else to retaliate, but Changkyun's laughter was just so soft and pure. They were just soft little giggles that he tried to keep as quiet as possible and it made Wonho feel rather  _weird_. I mean, he was still offended but now that he was thinking about the joke it was  _kinda_ funny.

Plus, seeing Changkyun happy rather than sad was a good thing. Made him feel....big? Maybe happy even.

He chuckled lightly, ruffling Changkyun's hair, "Okay okay stupid, that's enough. I get it, I look like the god of towels and bath soap."

Changkyun slowly stopped giggling, sighing, "I didn't even think of it till now. It's kinda funny."

"Mhm, shall I get my revenge then?" Wonho mentioned and Changkyun raised an eyebrow.

"What do you-"

He suddenly stopped talking when he felt one of Wonho's hands caress his cheek lightly. Changkyun hummed a bit at the touch, not even noticing Wonho move his hand over to his chin. Wonho lifted his chin up lightly, the boy looking directly up at him. When he did, he saw the small smile on Wonho's face and blushed lightly.

Wonho giggled, "You're so easy sometimes. Very sensitive when it comes to me touching you."

"I-I—hey! I am not sensitive!" Changkyun grumbled, lightly pushing Wonho as the man giggled in response. Changkyun crossed his arms, looking the other way, then looked up at Wonho who was just softly laughing.

It was  _cute_ seeing him like that.

Changkyun smiled, turning over and slowly wrapping his arms around the man's neck. Wonho registered his actions and put his hands on the small of his back, looking at his eyes that were filled with nothing but curiosity.

"I'm sad I didn't notice how much of a tease you are, but I guess I should take a mental note of that."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yeah," Wonho said lowly, lowering his face to the boy's ear, "Like what you said back there about liking it rough."

Changkyun's eyes went holy  _wide_  as his blush grew bigger and bigger, "O-oh, Wonho I-I was just k-kidding-"

Wonho suddenly squeezed the boy's ass and Changkyun gasped a little, definitely  _not_ hiding that slight whimper that escaped out. Wonho did it again though and Changkyun gripped his shoulders tightly, the sound that escaped his mouth was rather light and soft.

"Were you kidding? Or were you being serious?" Wonho said in a husked whisper, "Is that why you wanted me to go harder, and harder, and  _harder_  last night?"

"W-Wonho...we're in public. People can-"

The boy got a rough grip on his ass and this time Changkyun yelped in surprise, which was pretty loud and echoed through the halls. In fact, he covered his mouth as his eyes widened. Good thing they were in some isolated hallway so no one really saw them. Especially since he and Wonho have walked so far away when they were talking, basically ahead of everyone else.

"There's no one around us right now," Wonho said softly, lightly kissing the boy's ear.

Changkyun bit his lip as he started to feel Wonho's lips reach his neck, trying to figure out why this was such a bad thing. Why was he pretending to hate this so much? Maybe because deep down he knew Wonho only wanted to get his dick wet and messed with Changkyun for some hidden objective. Didn't mean Wonho  _didn't_ make him feel good regardless.

He moved closer as he felt Wonho's hands rub on his ass gently, hands rubbing the man's neck each time he kissed a part of his own. Wonho wasn't gonna leave a hickey purposely, that would mean they would get caught. But it just seemed like everytime they were alone, that was Wonho's chance. And his hands were like heaven, he was  _so_ fucking gentle Changkyun just forgot why he was supposed to hate this in the first place.

But maybe that was just him being desperate, oh well.

Wonho pulled away, bringing the boy closer to him. Changkyun looked up at him, eyes filled with complete neediness, the desire to want to kiss this man and get lost in his lips.

Both of them heard chatters from the other side of the hall and pulled away though, Changkyun kinda cursed under his breath being released from the sudden physical contact. The people started to show up, all of Changkyun's friends, arguing about something.

Well, Jungkook was yelling at Jimin.

"All I'm saying is, I think Peter Quill would've been  _way_ more useful to the plan if they just told him to fucking take a seat. Thanos wouldn't have erased the universe if it wasn't for him."

Jimin rolled her eyes, "But it isn't his fault! He was just pissed because he lost a lot of things in life, how would you feel if you lost the love of your life, your father figure, and someone who was your father?"

"I'd suck it up and not be such a bitch about it," Jungkook scoffed, "He should've just left the heavy work up to the big kids. Even Peter  _Parker_ knew what the fuck he was doing, c'mon now! If a kid knows what they're doing over you, who's like a 23-year-old adult, then you  _seriously_ need help."

The girl hummed as she rolled her eyes, "You're only saying that because some little kid told you to get your life together when we went to that one amusement park."

"Hey, let's not discuss that please," Jungkook shot and Jimin giggled lightly at it.

Then she turned her head and her eyes widened soon as she saw Changkyun. Yep, it was him,  _and Wonho_. Jungkook was gonna ask her why she stopped walking, but then he turned and saw it too, his eyes going wide as well. Changkyun looked over at them, kinda conflicted on what he should say.

Especially considering the fact that he was standing next to the man he was supposed to  _hate_.

Jimin cleared her throat, giving Changkyun a small smile as she and Jungkook walked up to him.

"Um, hey," she said, chuckling nervously.

Changkyun gave her a nervous smile, "H-hey Jimin."

Jimin looked up at Wonho, who looked at her in confusion and she looked back down at Changkyun, "N-nice umm...wonderful weather we're having Kyunie."

"O-oh yeah!" Changkyun exclaimed, scratching the back of his neck, "It sure is beautiful."

Then Jimin bowed at Wonho a little, "Nice to meet you Wonho."

"Charmed," Wonho replied, his voice  _deep_ as  _fuck_.

Jimin nodded, unable to stop the small blush growing on her face. But she knew she had to because y'know Changkyun was here and he didn't like him.  _Remember Jimin, he's a thot. An ungrateful bastard who called out Changkyun for being fat and poor_.

But  _damn_ , he was still a model.

There was this awkward silence though. Changkyun and Jimin looked in opposite directions trying to hide their nervousness and blushes. Wonho looked up, scratching the back of his neck because he was trying to figure out how to handle the wave of ice that was just flowing over them. He was also trying to figure out why Changkyun and Jimin got so nervous, it was weird.

Then Jungkook spoke, "Okay you fucking thots, what the hell is going on?"

Changkyun looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "What are you talking about Kook? Everything's fine."

"Is it really?" Jungkook asked, crossing his arms, "Changkyun, this is the guy you  _hate_  remember?"

Wonho's eyes went wide, as did Jimin's as they both turned to Jungkook at the same time. Changkyun was just nervous,  _so_ fucking  _nervous_. He did  _not_ need this right now, he was already struggling not mentioning his relations with Wonho on the first fucking day, now it was just getting harder to avoid it.

He couldn't just say  _Oh yeah, lmao I had sex with him we're cool now_.

Mainly because Jungkook can't keep his mouth shut and Jimin would  _kill him_.

"I uh, I never said that," Changkyun said, poking his fingers, blushing a bit.

This time Jimin looked at him in surprise, furrowing her eyebrows a bit.

"You what?" Jungkook replied, "Changkyun, this guy called you a poor fat peasant. You fucking despise this dude c'mon now. You literally wasted 3489 croissants just yelling about how much you hated him."

Wonho looked down at Changkyun, his eyelids low as he raised an eyebrow, "Oh  _really_?"

"I-uh, yeah but I didn't really  _mean_ it. I was just drunk-"

"Damn then you must've been  _really really_ drunk. You told us how much this guy was an ass and how he wasn't gonna get in the way of you and Hyungwon's relationship. Kyun you printed a picture of him and you throw darts at it every day. You even made Jimin delete like half of her fan pages," Jungkook spat, and he was saying it like it was no big deal.

But Changkyun just felt his insides churn the more he exposed him, not even daring to look up at the glare he was getting from Wonho right now. He just kept his head low, Jimin looked at him and her eyes were focused.

As much as she wanted to expose him too, she was also  _curious_.

Now that she thought about it, she did kinda notice Changkyun being strangely close with the man. Especially when Hyungwon rushed off somewhere and Wonho just waltzed over and they were just walking and talking. Of course, she was talking to Rui, but at times when Rui was talking to someone else, Jimin would kinda notice them talking and Wonho's hands just  _roaming_ off somewhere.

She didn't wanna assume anything though, it was just weird.

And yeah, Changkyun  _did_ hate him.

Least that's what she thinks.

"Jungkook  _please_ ," Changkyun said weakly, "Don't go out telling Wonho that stuff, it's rude."

"I'm just helping you out! This man is probably a creep like his weird ass brother," Jungkook shot, "Don't be fooled just cause he's indirectly hot as fuck. He looks like the bathroom king."

Wonho's eyes widened, "B-bathroom king, what the-"

"Yeah, Changkyun and I made a joke saying you looked like a guy who models for bathroom products. So we just call you the bathroom king," Jungkook replied, then snickered at the thought.

He  _really_ thought all this shit was funny as hell but Changkyun was fucking dying over here.

Wonho just chuckled lightly, "Well, I'm flattered that I get talked about. Anyways, I should get going, you all take care now."

Jungkook was too busy laughing his ass off to even respond, Jimin just tried shushing him to the best of her ability, but then she took one glance from the corner of her eye and watched Wonho and Changkyun  _carefully_. She could see his glance, eyelids a bit low as he smirked at the boy which was a devilish smirk. His hands just lightly, but  _barely_ touched the boy's ass and Changkyun smacked his hand away, looking away, both glaring as well as blushing?

 _Holy fuck_ , Jimin thought, seeing Wonho snicker as he put his hands in his pockets and walked off.

Soon as he did, she looked at Changkyun, who looked at her.

He chuckled, "Aha, so um...anyways-"

The girl grabbed his wrist before he could continue talking, then dragged Jungkook by his collar and walked on the opposite side of the hallway. They were near the public restrooms, Jimin kicked the door and immediately walked in, not even noticing that it was the  _men's_ restroom. The guys all saw her and they screamed, some kinda glared at her as they pulled their pants up quickly.

One of them being BamBam, "Jimin, what the  _fuck_?"

"Beat it, I need to talk to these two," She snapped, then saw Chanyeol walk out the stall.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "This is the  _men's_ bathroom dumbass,  _you_ beat it."

"Y-yeah Jimin he's right, why are we in here-"

Jimin rolled her eyes as she kicked the door again. Then she glared at the guys, "By the way Bam, your dick is little anyways and it's not gonna get any bigger so stop trying to top Yugyeom and face the facts."

The boy's eyes widened as she slammed the door.

He was gonna say something, until the other stall door and out came Yugyeom himself.

Flabbergasted, "You're trying to top me?"

"Wh-what?! N-no I was just," BamBam started to say then groaned, storming out of the bathroom.

Yugyeom felt kinda weird, also turned on a bit. Then he noticed Chanyeol was here, "Dude, he was trying to top me?"

**~**

Jimin was in the  _girls'_ bathroom now, the girls all kinda screamed at the sight of Jungkook and Changkyun and ran out immediately. Soon as they did, Jimin threw the boys on the floor and then turned to it, pulling out some keys and locking it.

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows, "W-wait why are we in here? And did you just fucking lock the door?"

"Hell yeah I did," Jimin replied as she plopped her ass on the sink island counter, "You'd be surprised what you can get when you walk past the janitor's closet and take keys that basically open up and lock  _anything_."

The boys looked at her and then at each other and swallowed hard.

Jimin glared at Changkyun, her eyes low and  _dark_ , "Now start talking."

"Wh-what are you talking about? There's nothing that needs to be said-"

"Oh really?" Jimin cut him off, raising an eyebrow, "You  _really_ wanna sit here and lie again Changkyun? You know I am  _not_ the fucking one to mess around and lie to."

The boy swallowed hard, trying to sit up a little. But he literally felt so taken down, he knew he couldn't hide anything from Jimin. She had her ways of finding everything out, if only he had been a bit more careful then she wouldn't have suspected a thing. He should've just pretended to laugh at all that stuff Jungkook was saying and move on.

Goddammit.

Jungkook turned to him, sitting criss-cross, "Yeah what's up with you? You've been acting hella weird especially when you tried to pretend you didn't say all that stuff about Wonho back there when I know you did. I have evidence-"

"Jungkook for once in your life just shut the fuck up," Jimin snapped and the boy immediately stopped talking, clamping his lips together.

Jimin looked over at Changkyun again, "Now  _talk_. Tell us what's been going on and why the hell you're so giggly towards Wonho all of a sudden. It's like what Jungkook said, you hated him and now you like him all of a sudden."

The boy looked down, "J-Jimin, it's not that deep-"

"Bullshit! You fucking went out of your way to tell us how shitty this guy was and  _now_ you like him? Changkyun all you talked about was how much you wanted to pound his ass into next Sunday and you guys are just talking to each other! And  _don't_ think I don't notice when he comes up and starts touching you in weird areas and you  _laugh_ about it."

Changkyun looked up at her as his eyes widened, "Y-you saw?"

"Yeah, I saw! I saw when we walked away he was near you and you guys were like, I don't know,  _close close_? Like not even how you and Hyungwon are close you two were like  _reaaaaaaally_ close."

Jungkook's eyes widened, "W-wait, I didn't see-"

"Shut  _up_ Jungkook," Jimin snapped once more and the boy shushed himself once more.

Then she hopped off the sink, plopping down in front of Changkyun as she crossed her legs, leaning towards him. Changkyun saw her squint her eyes and he tried his hardest to ignore her glare. But that was gonna be hard since she just gave him this look that made him wanna fucking kill himself.

" _Tell_ me," Jimin replied sharply, her voice kinda deeper than usual with a hint of anger.

Changkyun looked away, shutting his eyes as he remembered what Wonho said.

_This has to stay between us._

"Tell me you son of a bitch," Jimin ordered again, getting relatively closer.

_No one can ever find out about this, you understand?_

He started sweating the closer Jimin got, their noses almost touched and that was basically how close she was. Changkyun just got more and more nervous, looking at Jungkook whose mouth was shut. God, he wished there was a way for him to get out of this situation, but the closer Jimin got, the more nervous he became.

 _Fuck it_.

"I HAD SEX LAST NIGHT!" Changkyun exclaimed, then quickly covered his mouth.

Jimin pulled away,  _slowly_. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slowly fell, looking at Changkyun in complete and utter shock.

"YOU HAD SEX-" Jungkook exclaimed to the top of his lungs but Jimin quickly ran up to him, covering his mouth as she and Changkyun shushed him harshly to make sure no one could hear what they were yelling about.

Jimin looked up at him, "Listen, you need to be fucking quiet okay? We don't need anyone else figuring this out or knowing about it."

The boy looked up at her as he nodded quickly. Jimin didn't remove her hand from his mouth though because she kinda thought it belonged there.

So she looked over at Changkyun, "Okay slow down. When did you have sex last night and where? N-no! Scratch all that. Who did you have sex with last night?"

"So last night," Changkyun started to say, biting his lip, "I-I kinda sorta got dumb drunk. Like, so fucking drunk I couldn't control myself. Like I was so dizty and giggly I suppose. Anyways, I was fucking badshit drunk but for some reason, I had sex with Wonho in the midst of being so fucking drunk I couldn't control it."

Just as Changkyun expected, Jungkook and Jimin's eyes got so fucking wide.

Jungkook's were so wide to the point where the boy slowly removed his glasses and his eyes were still wide. He was so fucking shook, his mouth fell as he looked over at the boy in disbelief, not believing a single word he was saying.

This was coming from the same boy who said he fucking hated Wonho with a passion. He couldn't stand him, even told Jimin that he was bad. Jimin, someone who worshipped the ground that Wonho walked on, she hated him now. Well, Jungkook never hated him for real, he just went with the flow for Changkyun since that was his best friend and wanted to have his back.

But this, it was so unexpected.

Changkyun just went on, "This one guy tried fucking me, b-but Wonho stuck up for me and stopped it from happening. I ran away to the bathroom, he followed, we were laughing about people with tiny dicks and then next thing you know...we're fucking."

The two were still honestly so fucking speechless, and Changkyun understood why they were so speechless. Maybe he shouldn't have told them, this should've been something he shoulda kept to himself as Wonho said.

"I. CAN. NOT. BEEEEEELIEVE THIS SHIT!" Jimin let out, rising up quickly. She held the sides of her face, looking up at the ceiling, "No way. No FUCKING WAY! Lim Changkyun you better be fucking lying to me you thot I swear to GOD!"

Changkyun poked at his fingers, chuckling as he felt himself blush a little bit, "I-I h-honestly wish I was too."

Jimin just looked over at him with wide eyes, nothing but silence for a couple of seconds.

Then, she  _roared_.

She punched the air about dozens of times, even got some paper towels and threw them on the floor a little bit. Jungkook and Changkyun watched the whole thing, kinda in awe and kinda sorta confused at the same time. She almost looked as if she was throwing a tantrum or something, who knows.

All Changkyun knew that he was pretty  _fucked_.

Jimin put her hands up to her ears, saying  _oh my god, oh my god, oh my mother fucking god_  over and over again.

"Bitch I know right? Changkyun got some dick," Jungkook replied, looking over at Changkyun with wide eyes, "Sum  _good_ dick."

The boy just furrowed his eyebrows a bit, giving Jungkook this weird look as he shrugged his shoulders in defense. Then he looked back at Jimin, who was groaning as she held her face in her hands, kinda overwhelmed with this information right now. She wasn't sure whether to be happy or angry, it was weird.

Changkyun's eyes got a bit glassy, "J-Jimin, p-please don't be mad at me or hate me. I-I know I should've just said no and went along with it b-but-"

"The dick was too good-"

"Jungkook would you PLEASE, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Changkyun exclaimed, glaring at the boy who just shrunk down in his spot.

Jimin turned around, eyes widening at Changkyun's sudden tone.

Changkyun sighed, standing up and walking towards her, "It wasn't my intention at all Jimin, I swear. I-it just  _happened_!" He could see her looking at him in disbelief, but her pout was slowly softening, "I know I said I hated him, I still do, but it's just...hard to explain...I don't know. Goddammit, I'm so-"

"Oh my god you're so bad at this, c'mere," Jimin replied, bringing him in for a small hug. Changkyun was surprised at the action, but he slowly started to hug her back.

"I'm not mad at you," she said.

His eyes widened, "You're not?"

"Well I mean I'm pissed as fuck that you didn't tell me as soon as possible. Also at the fact that you're getting fucked by this dude and you don't even like him  _and_  he's like my IDOL! Changkyun you're a thot," Jimin let out, which kinda made Changkyun giggle lightly a bit.

Something about Jimin being comforting about this rather than angry was kinda refreshing, but that's just the way Jimin's been. She knew everything Changkyun was going through, literally.

"I mean I'm a lot of things right now," She continued to say, "That includes happy and excited but just downright angry! I have no clue why but I know for a fact it has a lot to with the fact that you made me delete all of these fanpages I had of Wonho and then made me hate him for 2 days."

"Okay first of all hoe-"

"Oh,  _I'm_ the hoe?"

"Don't," Changkyun grimaced, hearing Jimin laugh a little, "Anyways, I  _wanted_ to tell you but so much was going on. Then this morning I was trying to get my memories back and then memories of us fucking just flashed through my brain."

"Woah," Jimin replied, pulling away, "How did this startup anyway? Or did he just rub up on you that night? And y'all did it at a  _motel_?"

"Um well no, he kissed me a couple days ago. Actually, we made out at the Epcot center and that's where the weird feelings kicked in. And no, he drove me to his mansion and we fucked in his penthouse."

"I took her to my penthouse and I freaked it-"

"Shut the FUCK UP JUNGKOOK!" Both Jimin and Changkyun exclaimed, of course, shutting Jungkook the fuck up.

Jimin rolled her eyes and sighed, looking back up at Changkyun, "So...how was it?"

Changkyun looked at her with wide eyes, "How was what?"

"The sex ya dumbass! And, oh my god, he took your virginity too! Holy fuck! This is heaven oh my god my child just got blessed because Wonho licked his glory hole I'm gonna cry! What a way to lose your virginity-"

"Jimin!" Changkyun huffed, blushing, "That's enough! This is bad as it is because I don't know what to do. W-we kinda have this thing now where Wonho just wants to fuck me all the time-"

"So y'all friends with benefits then?" She said, clapping her hands together.

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "We're not friends."

"Right right sorry **—** wait a minute, how the hell did you lose your virginity to a guy you hate? And now y'all are fucking? Oh boy y'all wild," Jimin sneered, snickering a bit. Then she stopped when she saw the deadpanned look on Changkyun's face.

She gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry, sorry, continue."

He sighed, "This is  _bad_. Jimin, I don't know what to do m-my feelings are all weird and mushy. P-plus I'm getting it up the ass by Wonho but I'm supposed to have a crush on Hyungwon."

"Oh  _yeah_ ," Jimin replied, then her eyes became big, " _Oh_. This  _is_ bad."

Jungkook sighed, "Yeah, but it isn't hard either. It's obvious who you want, but you're here fucking with this other dude because that guy isn't giving you any attention. What makes you even  _more_ of an asshole is that that's Hyungwon's older brother."

"I KNOW! I feel like shit I don't know why I'm doing this to myself," Changkyun sighed, holding his face in his hands.

Jimin hugged him again, "Well it ain't your fault baby. I mean yeah, what you're putting yourself through is pretty dumb but then again it's not entirely your fault."

"Well yeah you let him touch you and you agreed to being his fuckbuddy-"

Jimin glared at him, "Jungkook-"

"I'm shutting the fuck up now, damn," Jungkook huffed, crossing his arms.

Jimin looked back at Changkyun, "It's just crazy desires of yours you know. I mean, if I were you I'd take advantage of this as much as you possibly can, least until you can sort it all out. Also, don't think about Hyungwon, or Wonho, but think about yourself and what you really want. You tell these men what you want from them and they'll give it to you whether their ass is in love with you or not."

"What I want?"

Jimin nodded, "Also, I suppose this thing with you and Wonho isn't all bad. He's treating you right and he's not trying to put you guys out in public all like that which is good. But don't let your guard down and  _don't_ get attached. You stay exactly as y'all are, enemies with benefits. Get your dick, get up, get on, get off,  _get out_."

"Then buss it down thotiana-"

"I'm really gonna beat your ass if you say one more fucking thing," Jimin replied and the boy turned around this time.

Changkyun sighed, "I guess I understand. I mean, I didn't really think much of it considering Wonho. He's just trying to keep me away from Hyungwon and this is his twisted way of doing so. Basically manipulating me."

"But you like it," Jimin said and Changkyun looked at her.

"But I  _hate_ it."

"But  _you_ let it happen! You loved the fuck out of that shit, I honestly don't know why you're fighting that fact!" Jimin exclaimed lightly, "Wonho may be a huge dick but you are what you deliver! I bet his dick is big as fuck and you got the Wonho dick effect. This man just rocked your world and he's trying to keep it going, I say take advantage of it as much as you can."

"Really?"

"Hell YES!" Jimin said, gripping his shoulders, "We came on this trip for you to have fun and  _look at you now_? You out here getting good dick! Have your fun with him,  _without_ getting caught. Y'all hate each other, sure, but that dick is too good to avoid and he's offering it to you! Quit being a pussy, it's a chance, so be Aaron Buur and take that shit!"

Changkyun's eyes widened as he looked at her with wide sparkly eyes. He just felt her words hit him as if they were empowering, like it was a motivational speech or something. In a way, it was but only to them.

Then the boy nodded, "Okay, I'm gonna keep going on with it."

"Woo! That's the spirit!" She exclaimed happily, hugging him as the boy giggled.

Jungkook rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you're getting dick meanwhile I still get yelled at and called a fucking furry."

"Well you deserve it for lying about Taehyung like that," Jimin huffed and Changkyun giggled, "Also, don't be jealous of Kyunie's success. Maybe if  _you're_  lucky enough Taehyung can give you that good dick one day and y'all can just-"

"ERASE YOUR BRAIN!" Jungkook exclaimed loudly as Jimin and Changkyun both laughed.

* * *

 ****So it was finally the end of the tour.

Jooheon, Youngjae, and Rui were all by the entrance of course, along with everyone else who was just waiting for the remaining people. They were talking about something kinda random, having time to themselves and not even notice Hyungwon run up to them.

"-dude, I don't even think Jimin likes the color blue," Jooheon replied then looked over at Youngjae, "Wait,  _does_ she?"

"I dunno, she's  _your_ best friend Jooheon how do you not know her favorite colors," Youngjae looked at him with a raised eyebrow and the boy tapped his chin for a second, then sighed to himself.

Then he furrowed his eyebrows, looking up at Rui, "Actually I don't think you gotta worry about it. She's so indecisive when it comes to her favorite color and she's been that way for years. I think this blue teddy bear will be fine."

Rui giggled, "Don't worry, I'll just think of some way to give it to her. She'll appreciate it if it's coming from me regardless!"

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, looking to see Hyungwon kneeling down a bit, exhausted as fuck.

"Woah there skippy," Rui giggled, "You look tired, what's-"

"I-I been running around all damn day giving people tours and shit!" Hyungwon exclaimed, "And I had to bring Taehyung along with me so I could get everyone's names right. Then these girls were clinging to me and asking me personal questions."

Taehyung walked up, chuckling lightly, "It was pretty embarrassing. Some girl asked about dicks and then asked if Hyungwon had a big one."

"Oh wow," Rui said, her eyes wide, "I mean that is kinda-"

"Why would they ask that?" Youngjae brought and Hyungwon shrugged his shoulders.

Hyungwon sighed, "I-I don't know but fangirls are like that sometimes-"

"No I mean, why'd they ask you about your dick size? You're pretty tall but your also a bit slim, you're probably like 8 inches," Youngjae replied bluntly.

Hyungwon  _froze_ , "I-I, um...Youngjae wh-"

"Nah babe, he's probably 7.5? Or the average size. He's skinny so his girth is probably pretty small," Jooheon added.

Youngjae tapped his chin, "Or maybe his penis is just long and skinny. It probably has the girth of a tree branch-"

"CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT MY DICK?!" Hyungwon exclaimed, blushing hard, "I'm kinda embarrassed as well as insulted and I don't need any more of this nonsense today. I just wanted to come here and talk to my fellow acquaintances."

"Hey don't be mad just because you're rocking us with that long dick style, skinny penis," Jooheon shot and Youngjae, Rui, and Taehyung tried their hardest to hide their giggles.

Hyungwon just rolled his eyes. Then he looked around and saw someone missing, "Where's Changkyun? Surely he'll side with me and not make me feel uncomfortable. That's what I love about him."

Jooheon raised an eyebrow, "Wait...I thought you were with him this whole time?"

"I was," Hyungwon quickly replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "B-but then I got a call from some important people so I left him with Jimin and Jungkook. Then, when I was coming back, I got caught up with the tourists and well...y'know."

Jooheon looked at him for a few seconds, giving him a wary look, "Hey um, I like you and all and I don't wanna be  _that_ person because I know you like Changkyun a bit, but you need to be careful with what you're doing."

Hyungwon looked at him in confusion, "I don't understand."

"I mean, all this lowkey flirting shit is cute but see...my best friend's been through a  _shit_ ton of shit in his life and I don't wanna go through another emotional rollercoaster," Jooheon stated, then looked over at him, "If you truly have strong feelings towards my friend you need to figure that shit out right now. You can't keep teasing him and egging him on otherwise he's gonna get hurt. And if there's one thing I  _don't_ need on my plate right now, it's my best friend getting caught up a celebrity affair."

Hyungwon raised his eyebrows, his expression slowly softening, "Wh-what do you mean? Jooheon I'm not trying to mess with his feelings. If anything, I don't really know how I feel about him as well."

"Well figure that shit out," Jooheon replied, his voice a bit gruff, scaring Hyungwon and Rui a bit.

Youngjae held him back, "Baby, calm down. It's okay, don't get too worked up."

Jooheon sighed, keeping his cool as he nodded at Youngjae's small smile.

He looked at Hyungwon, "S-sorry about that. Anyways, I'll catch you later I guess. S-see you on the bus Taehyung and Rui."

With that, Jooheon and Youngjae walked outside with everyone else to the bus. Rui looked over at them and so did Hyungwon and Taehyung. The blue haired boy cleared his throat and walked up eventually as well, waving towards Rui and Hyungwon who waved back.

Rui looked over and saw Hyungwon's smile slowly fade, kinda looking down a bit.

She held his shoulder, "Hey don't take it personal Hyunnie. It's not your fault you don't know how you feel towards Changkyun."

"I don't know Rui, i-it's not that," Hyungwon said as he sighed, "Changkyun's such a sweet boy. Purely innocent and he'd never hurt a fly. He means well too  _I suppose_  so. We're just friends though, I don't even think of him that way so I don't know why I'm so worked up about this."

Rui raised an eyebrow, "You let this boy sit in first class with you, you held him in the elevator because he was scared of heights, you took him on a date and defended him against Wonho. You call this boy almost every night and you tell how wonderful he is and how he makes your life exciting. You made a picture project inspired by his words, you two almost kissed-"

"Okay Rui, I get it." Hyungwon replied, sighing to himself, "So I guess I'm attracted to him a little."

"Goodness gracious, now I see why Jooheon is so frustrated with you," Rui sighed, "Hyungwon do you even  _know_ what you want? What is the purpose of you being so clingy towards him if you're not even sure how you feel about him? Baby, you can't keep teasing him."

"Dammit, I know Rui!" Hyungwon gruffed, a little frustrated, "I know I know I shouldn't play with his feelings but he and I are from two different worlds!"

"Since when have you ever let that stop you?" Rui asked him in a sly tone, Hyungwon just looked over at her with wide eyes.

Then he sighed, "You're not making this any  _easier_ than it needs to be."

Rui giggled, patting his shoulder, "Look you need to talk to Changkyun in person. Invite him to your office tomorrow and try to get your feelings sorted out. Maybe you two can go out somewhere."

"Yeah but I work all day tomorrow," Hyungwon sighed, "I have to go to Empire City tomorrow evening to attend Gatsby's raffle party. You  _know_ how busy those are Rui."

"True," Rui said, tapping her chin. Then an idea sprouted in her head, "Wait a minute, those galas usually give you an extra ticket right?"

"Yeah but I usually take Kihyun with me," Hyungwon replied, then grimaced, "But he and Wonho have a shoot tomorrow so I guess I'm going solo."

Rui raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms, " _Orrrrr_ , invite Changkyun."

Hyungwon's eyes widened, "Wh-what?! Are you absurd?! Rui, he has a life I don't want to make it like I'm his first and top priority! Plus I don't even think he'd be interested in going to that type of thing! Especially with me! C'mon now, look at me! Rui he's gonna say no, he doesn't even think of me that way-"

"Goodness," Rui replied, snickering, "For someone who isn't sure how he feels about Changkyun, you sure are nervous about asking him to Gatsby's Raffle Gala."

Hyungwon painfully glared at her and it made her giggle even more.

Then she stopped laughing and sighed, "Okay look calm down. Think this through because this may be a good opportunity for you and Changkyun to be alone so you two can talk. You're already working, so why not work with him by your side as well."

Hyungwon's eyes widened at the idea. It was so fucking risky, only because his mother would kill him for bringing someone who doesn't work for them on the job. Then again, Hyungwon's been rebellious for these past couple days.

So why not.

He sighed, nodded with a determined smirk, "Okay, I'm gonna give it a go! But if he says no then I'm blaming you."

Rui giggled lightly, "Don't push your luck boy."

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**for today's smut scene, feel free to listen to** **_"Gorilla" By Bruno Mars,_ ** **while reading to get a better feel (loop that shit if you have to)**

**Thank you and happy reading ;)**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

"So how big was it?"

Changkyun's eyes widened as he blushed a light blush, "P-Pardon?"

"Wonho's mansion weirdo," Jungkook scoffed, saying that like it made it sound  _any_ better, "How big is it? Is it like a mini-mansion or-"

"No no no, I don't care about that shit, how big  _is_  his dick," Jimin corrected him, looking dead at Changkyun. Jungkook rolled his eyes, then looked over at Changkyun too, intrigued to know this info as well.

The boy saw their curious stares and his face got redder and redder.

He looked away, "I-it was  _really_ big."

"Damn what?" Jimin said, complete astonished, "Big bet, it was 10 inches. Oh shit, maybe 10.5? 11-"

Changkyun's eyes almost popped out their sockets, "11? Jimin what the fuck are you trying to do,  _kill me_?"

"No! But it's Wonho! God blessed that boy with the biggest penis of the century and you got a taste," Jimin replied dramatically, bringing her hands together in a praying position.

Jungkook wowed, "Okay but bitch me too. How'd his dick taste-"

"It probably tasted like skittles and starburst," Jimin replied for him, getting all giggly.

The boys stopped in their tracks as they look as they looked at her in confusion. She turned to them and then raised an eyebrow as he huffed and crossed her arms.

Jungkook raised an eyebrow, "Jimin, it's a dick, not a jolly rancher."

"What?! Apparently Changkyun lowkey likes Wonho now so I can finally talk about him again! Shit, those two days were not easy and I only temporarily disabled my pages, I didn't delete them," She admitted, Jungkook just looked over at Changkyun and shook his head as Changkyun giggled lightly at that.

Then Jimin looked down at her phone and saw it ringing.

She answered, putting it on speaker, "Hey Rui, what's up?"

_"Hey cutie, where are you? I like totally miss you and I wanna be wrapped in your warmth right now."_

Jungkook and Changkyun's eyes went hella wide as they heard that, looking at Jimin who's eyes were wide as well and her face was  _red_. Changkyun just mouthed  _wow_ and Jungkook mouthed  _tea_ , looking at Jimin in disbelief. She looked up at them and giggled lightly, going on with the call.

"I-I'm still in the building Rui," Jimin giggled, "But I'm with Jungkook and Changkyun so it's all gucci."

 _"Okay good! Hurry up so we can cuddle_ ," Rui replied sharply, then her voice got a little cute,  _"Oh! And I love you bye!"_

Rui hung up, leaving a small wave of silence between the three. Changkyun was just utterly speechless, but his mouth closed as a small smile started to form. Jungkook was just shocked, but then he closed his mouth and he started smiling too.

"Damn," Jungkook whistled, "Jimin caught the gay."

The girl blushed lightly, "I am  _not_ gay!"

"Are you  _sure_?" Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "I mean, I know I got my issue with the Lee-Chae brothers, but you're out here cuddling with their sister-"

"DON'T START WITH ME THOT! BE GONE!" Jimin exclaimed as Jungkook and Changkyun laughed like crazy. Jimin just blushed a ruby red as she turned away from them both, crossing her arms.

"Does Jimin Park is gay?" Jungkook joked, his and Changkyun's laughter getting uncontrollably louder. Jimin rolled her eyes, storming off as Jungkook followed right behind her.

Changkyun sighed as he wiped the little tear in his eye, then he felt his pockets for his phone. It  _should've_ been in his back pocket but his back pocket was empty. The boy's eyes widened, looking up to see Jungkook and Jimin had gone far and started to look around himself.

He was kinda confused but he also remembered that he didn't really go that far. After the pep talk with Jungkook and Jimin, they went to the food court and then that's when they started walking back to the main doors. So what the hell? This was honestly so fucking weird.

He even asked some of the staff if they had seen his phone, and no one had caught sight of it or anything. This was so fucking weird. How in the hell did someone just pickpocket him and he didn't even notice? He didn't even feel it either, surely he would've felt something touching his ass and pulling out his phone.

But then again, why would someone walk up and touch his ass? The only person he knew would feel comfortable enough doing that was-

"Hey there," Changkyun stopped in his tracks.

He turned around slowly and saw a familiar man leaning against the door to the storage room. What scared the boy, even more, was when the man lifted up his whole iPhone with two fingers, smirking like nothing even mattered.

"I believe this is what you're looking for?" He said slyly, slowly walking up towards the boy.

Changkyun swallowed hard, "W-Wonho-"

"Now how did I get this? Hmm, long story actually but first and foremost Mr. Lim Changkyun," Wonho replied lowly, placing his hands on the boy's ass as he came close to his ear, " _Never put stuff in the pockets behind you_."

"I-I-" Changkyun began to say, but Wonho pulled away instantly before he could say anything.

He sighed, "There are so many good pictures of you on this phone too. Good messages, some good videos saved in playlists. Good taste in music as well, I'm surprised. Never thought you'd be into Cythina Parker."

Changkyun chuckled nervously, "Y-you'd be surprised."

Wonho hummed, then put Changkyun's phone in his back pocket.

Changkyun saw the action and froze, then furrowed his eyebrows, "H-hey wait a second! Gimme my phone!"

"Oh?" Wonho husked, " _You_ want your phone back? Baby boy I don't think you deserve it. I mean, I can't have you going on on social media bad mouthing me to another one of your friends and totally  _ruining_ my image. We can't have that sir, no no."

Changkyun widened his eyes, then he groaned, storming towards Wonho to reach for his phone. Wonho dodged all of his attempts, even slapped him in the ass harshly a few times. But all those dodges weren't really stopping Changkyun from trying to receive his phone.

"Wonho c'mon! Give it back," Changkyun grumbled, trying to reach behind Wonho to get it but Wonho grabbed his wrists.

He giggled lightly, "No, I'm not giving it to you because you don't deserve it."

"I don't even have social media dude! I mean, Jimin does but all she does is just orgasm over you," Changkyun replied, then grimaced, "A-and that's hella gross. I'd never slander you like that though."

"So all that stuff that bunny looking boy with the round glasses was saying about making your friends dislike me, was that a lie?" Wonho asked.

Changkyun was gonna laugh a bit at the description of Jungkook but he cleared his throat, "Look, I  _was_ mad at you okay? That was when you literally tried controlling my life and making decisions for me. I  _hate_ being controlled by someone like that and I hated you. I only ranted to them though."

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "Controlling you?"

"Yes, you were bossing me around telling me I shouldn't be near Hyungwon, I hate when people tell me what to do," Changkyun scoffed, then glared at the man, "You're just so controlling and try to be in control of everything and that's what makes you a huge  _dick_. That's why I hate you."

Wonho's eyes got wide as he heard Changkyun's response. Kinda in awe at it in the least, also a bit turned on by his sudden assertive tone.

He liked this little game and he knew Changkyun could crack, he just had to push it.

 _Literally_.

"Very well then," Wonho replied, storming up toward Changkyun just to push him somewhere.

Changkyun was kinda confused and didn't even notice Wonho push him into the supply room. It was pretty spacious, it looked like a tiny lobby you'd see at a hotel or something. He just looked up and saw Wonho shut the door, then lock it firmly. He turned towards Changkyun, who was backing up slowly against this countertop.

Wonho eventually came up to him and pushed him towards it, the boy kinda sorta hit it, hurting his bum, but unable to move because Wonho had already pinned him against it.

"We're gonna play a game," Wonho sneered, his hands lowering down to the boy's waist as he picked him up and placed him on the counter, "I think you might be quite fond of it."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow as his eyelids lowered a bit, "How so?"

"Because it involves me getting a clear answer from you," Wonho replied lowly, "Here, it's called don't scream. The key is, neither of us can say a damn thing. If you manage to even slip out one little sound, you automatically lose and you gotta do 3 things the other says or answer anything they have to ask. You have five seconds, if you don't do it within those five seconds then the other gets to do whatever they want with you without your consent."

"That's wrong," Changkyun replied softly. Then he blew a raspberry, "What are you gonna do? Fuck me  _raw_? Please, I'd rather throw up-"

"There's no condoms  _or_ lube in here," Wonho spat, and that's when Changkyun's eyes went wide. He looked up at him, "E-excuse me?"

Wonho nodded, seeing the fear in Changkyun's eyes as he suddenly started feeling nervous. Fucked  _raw_? That's gonna leave a hell of a lotta marks. Not only that, but Changkyun would probably not walk for days because his ass would literally get torn apart by that  _demon_ in Wonho's pants.

Then he heard Wonho slowly chuckled and looked up at him.

"I'm kidding, Jesus you should've seen your face," Wonho chuckled to himself, then pointed to the shelf behind the boy. Changkyun looked over and saw the bottle, sighing in relief.

Then he glared at Wonho, "Wh-why would you say that? See this is why I fucking hate you."

Wonho slowly stopped laughing as he sighed, then hummed, "Yeah, I know."

He got closer to the boy's neck and Changkyun watching him, closing his eyes as he felt Wonho's soft lips reach his neck. Damn he loved the feeling of his lips on his skin period, it made him feel comforted, soft, and so fucking warm. If there was a thing he liked about him, it was the way he kissed and the way he handled the boy.

So gentle and soothing, it was like Wonho's looks  _and_ his gentleness made him who he is now.

Then out of  _nowhere_ , he felt an intense ass bite on his neck. Changkyun was gonna whimper loudly at that, but he clamped his mouth together and gripped Wonho's shoulders tighter than before. He didn't wanna make a sound because he knew that would give Wonho the advantage to do whatever he pleased, so he sat there, taking in all the sensual kisses, licks, and intense ass bites.

It felt like he was getting his skin devoured by a whole ass vampire, but it felt so good he didn't wanna pull away, he just kept going along with Wonho's little game and chose not to make a sound. So he knew  _damn well_ after this, there were gonna be marks everywhere and he'd have no way to explain himself, but luckily Jimin and Jungkook knew so they could possibly help get rid of them.

He didn't know, nor did he have time to think about it. Right now he was dealing with Wonho licking his neck, biting it, kissing his ears and all the sensitive parts of his body trying to get a noise out of him. He knew that's what he was trying to do. Mainly because all these parts Wonho was kissing just seemed like the part Changkyun would usually moan and whimper at. So the boy stayed quiet, biting back anything that could escape his mouth.

Long as Wonho didn't travel to his thighs, there wasn't a problem.

But then Wonho's hands slowly went down to the inside of his thigh, and he  _knew_ it was over at this point. He felt a tight squeeze and Changkyun breathlessly said  _no_ , but regretted it soon after and quickly covered his mouth.

He blushed as soon as Wonho pulled away, smirking at him like fuck.

"1 point for me," He replied slyly, "Now you gotta do what tell you to do."

Changkyun widened his eyes but then he sighed, "Alright, what are the 3 things you want me to do."

Wonho tapped his chin, trying to think for a second and remained focused. Changkyun raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms and waited for Wonho to respond. He figured Wonho would've known what he wanted or that he knew he was gonna win the first round so he had no idea why he had to sit and think about it. Maybe he didn't think he'd win since Changkyun was so stubborn in his own way.

Made the boy smile a little bit.

"I want you to take off your pants," Wonho finally answered.

 _Goddammit_ , "W-wait a second what-"

"You heard me," Wonho replied lowly, looking over at the boy with this weird devious glint in his eye, " _Take them off_."

Changkyun blushed lightly as his eyes widened for a bit. He just stayed silent as he muttered a small  _fine_  as he pushed Wonho a bit to get room to hop off the counter. He started undoing his belt slowly and removing his pants carefully, just him in his underwear. His legs felt a bit cold, but they immediately got warm soon as Wonho's hands reached his legs.

He wasn't sure if it was safe to moan so he bit it back, hands resting on Wonho's shoulders.

"Lose the underwear," Wonho ordered. Changkyun did as he as told and took his underwear off as well, feeling Wonho  _immediately_ walk up on his and place his hands on his ass, gripping it a bit.

The boy bit back the moans again, his grip on Wonho's shoulders got a bit more tighter as he felt Wonho lift him up again and put him on the countertop. Wonho just rested his hands on his bare thighs, then carefully caressed them as Changkyun softly moaned in response.

Then he glared at him, "What's the last one?"

Wonho hummed, looking up at him, "I don't know, I haven't decided that yet."

"Oh," Changkyun replied, his tone low as he raised a curious eyebrow, "So you just wanted an excuse for me to take my clothes off. That's what it sounds like."

"No," Wonho said as he snickered, "If I wanted you to take your clothes off I wouldn't have to ask you," His hands moved up and down his thighs, carefully, "I would've done it my own self."

Changkyun's eyelids got a bit lower, watching Wonho with intense eyes, "What about if I asked  _you_ to take something off?"

Wonho snickered, " _You_ demanding something of  _me_? That sounds a little bit unlikely of you Changkyun don't you think? I don't really think you could take charge of me like that."

The boy's eyebrow twitched a bit. Wonho looked over at him to see that little devious glare he had, seemingly curious but also  _dangerous_. It scared him in the slightest, but it also excited him a bit too.

He watched as Changkyun removed his suit jacket, tossing it on the floor. Then his hands wrapped around Wonho's neck as his legs wrapped around his waist. Altogether, he pulled him close. Wonho was really  _surprised_  at this sudden change in Changkyun's attitude, it was like that wild and dark side of his that he had during their last sexual encounter returned, and it was what Wonho loved the most.

He  _loved_ the wild wolf in this boy, it was alluring as fuck.

Changkyun snickered at the light blush that came across Wonho's face, but he kept his cool, running his fingers through the small parts of Wonho's hair that were on the back of his neck.

"I think you seeing me naked is a turn on for you," Changkyun replied childishly, " _Or_ I think when I get like this it's pretty hot for you."

"Bold of you to assume such dangerous things, boy," Wonho answered back, liking where this was going, "You think your little bit of sexual confidence and you being partially naked is a turn on for me?"

"I dunno," Changkyun said, poking his lips out a bit. Then he smirked, " _You tell me_."

Wonho didn't even get to respond as soon as Changkyun brought his lips against his. His kiss was slow as it was  _rough_. His mouth was open but it was like he  _made_ Wonho's mouth open up, allowing his tongue to enter. The action surprised Wonho nonetheless, he gripped Changkyun's waist tightly as he felt the boy's tongue against his own. The think about Changkyun's tongue was that it was long  _and_ thick, so it was much more deadlier than his own.

Especially since he wasn't expecting him to kiss him like that.

He just felt Changkyun under complete control of the kiss, his lips were  _so_ soft and so  _intoxicating_ , almost too good to pull away from. He pulled him closer, grinding on the man slowly and running his fingers all  _through_ Wonho's hair. Wonho couldn't control himself, it just went straight soft to fucking fast rough motion just like that. Changkyun wasn't even going to fast, he was going at a certain tempo that was good enough for him and something good for Wonho.

Something that would make him make a sound.

When he heard Wonho release a rough moan in the midst of their kissing, Changkyun slowly stopped. He pulled away, a string of saliva came from both their mouths as Wonho breathed intensely heavy. He saw that small smile forming on Changkyun's lips as he leaned forward.

He licked Wonho's top lip slowly then kissed them playfully, "1 point."

Wonho's eyes widened as he saw the boy pull away, that devious smile of his still on his face.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "N-no way, you cheated."

"Oh did I? I was just following your rules," Changkyun beamed, then giggled, "And  _you_ moaned. That's just fairplay Wonho."

Wonho looked at him, seeing him lightly giggle at his small victory. His kiss was so passionate and enthusiastic as well as rough. It threw Wonho off completely because he wasn't expecting him to try anything. He thought he'd just be the main one in control, but Changkyun just showed him a whole nother side of himself.

It was the side that was  _still_ a bottom but he  _still_ took charge. This boy just made  _Wonho_ moan, and Wonho's never moaned because of someone pleasuring him in a way. Maybe when it came to them giving him head, but all Changkyun did was aggressively make out with him and he felt like puty in his hands.

This boy was  _dangerous_.

He sighed to himself, then smiled in defeat, "Okay, what do you want of me?"

Changkyun oohed at that, kinda liking the way it escaped Wonho's mouth.

"Lose the shirt," He ordered happily, poking his chest, "I like my men  _shirtless_."

Wonho snorted a bit, "Your  _men_? Are you saying that there are others or are you indirectly implying that I'm  _yours_?"

"I dunno, maybe the second one? I feel rather confident today," Changkyun giggled.

"Relax, you just made me moan you didn't make me cum."

"That can be arranged," Changkyun replied lowly, then poked his biceps, "Now take off the  _shirt_  you good-looking asshole."

Wonho chuckled lightly as he rolled his eyes, stepping back a bit. He removed his tie, tossing that on the floor and reverted to unbuttoning his shirt. Soon as he finished, he didn't waste any time at all removing it, only for Changkyun's satisfaction. And the boy did enjoy it, watching him strip down the shirt in a calm manner.

"What else?" Wonho asked lowly, his hands back on the boy's hips.

Changkyun hummed, bringing him closer, "Keep touching me."

"How far do you want me to go?" Wonho asked, coming relatively closer.

The boy had to think for a second, then took Wonho's hands and moved it over to his thighs and near his crotch.

"As far as you want to go," Changkyun answered, his lips closer to Wonho's ear as he whispered, "Make me  _scream_."

Wonho's eyes got really big as he said those words, it was like getting VIP access to a world of wishes and desires only he could grant. He didn't even know why that made him so excited, but he did anyway.

His hands  _traveled_ all around his thighs, he massaged them carefully at Changkyun's call and the boy just lightly moaned in response at his touches.

"Open your legs," Wonho ordered, watching Changkyun slowly open his legs in response.

Once he did that, Wonho lowered himself in a crouching position, his lips lightly kissing Changkyun's beautiful thighs all over and he heard the boy just moan senselessly. Especially when his tongue licked every inch, Wonho was sure to not miss any part and to suck any sensitive part of him to get a soft mewl in response from his partner.

Changkyun just placed his hands on his shoulders, his eyes were shut and his head flew back the more Wonho's tongue traveled wherever it wanted to go. He didn't even care for the game anymore, this man was good at what he was doing and Changkyun couldn't fight it on even deny it. Especially when Wonho's tongue reached his dick, he knew it was over and there was no hope in hiding the fact that he really enjoyed this at all.

"W-wait," Changkyun moaned out, his pitch a bit higher than usual. But Wonho didn't stop, he kept going. He kept going because it was what Changkyun wanted, he wanted to be pleasured and even without his demand, Wonho  _knew_ that what he wanted.

He knew where he wanted to be touched, licked on, and kissed at. Changkyun weakly submitted and gave Wonho access to  _all_ his weak spots and that's what made this even more dangerous than it already was. But the way his tongue moved at such a smooth pace, it  _killed_ him. Changkyun felt drunk all over again, hands endlessly running through Wonho's black hair that he lost count.

Wonho's thumbs squeezed his thighs harshly, causing Changkyun to whimper  _loudly_ and he felt his whole body just tremble. He didn't even moan breathlessly anymore, they were genuine loud and countless moans each time, chest heaving and leaving Changkyun utterly speechless. His hands  _moved_ to grip Wonho's back, he didn't scratch at it, but he could feel himself getting ready to when Wonho fastened his pace. His warm, moist, and thick tongue attack him in seconds, leaving Changkyun's member all types of moist.

He pulled away, seeing Changkyun's lips parts, still trying to  _regain_ himself. The boy was just breathing heavily as he locked down, glaring at him.

"Y-you're  _evil_ ," He stammered, still trying to breathe.

"And  _you're_ losing," Wonho said back to him, smirking as he sat up, "But don't worry it's okay. I was only doing what you asked of me."

Wonho put his hands under Changkyun's quads, lifting him up  _roughly_. Changkyun whimpered at that, wrapping his legs around his waist in response. Then he saw Wonho reach over to the bottle of lube and opened it. Changkyun assisted him in unzipping his zipper and slowly bringing his pants down, as well as his boxers. Wonho took some of the lube, coating his dick with the liquid carefully as he could.

When that was finished, his hands were right back under Changkyun's quads, leveling his dick with Changkyun's whole. He didn't even notice that there wasn't any lube on his hole, nor did he make any attempts to open him up. But he saw Changkyun looking at him,  _begging_ him with his own eyes to just go with it and make him scream.

"This might sting a lot more than it did last night," Wonho reassured him, "It's not necessarily me fucking you raw, but you're not opened up and there's no lube down there-"

"I can take it," Changkyun quickly replied.

Wonho's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

Changkyun nodded slowly, "Just go slowly like you do last night and it'll-"

But Wonho  _didn't_ go slow at all. In fact, he rammed  _right_ into him and Changkyun's eyes shot open at the feeling, it felt like his whole  _everything_ just  _opened up_. It felt extremely  _painful_  nonetheless, but he knew that was gonna feel painful. It also felt so fucking  _good_ , that rough friction against him did something to his brain and he didn't even know how to function it, he just felt his head go blank and hazy.

Wonho growled, but mainly because Changkyun nails dug right in his back, most likely leaving a mark.

He looked at him, both of them looked at each other with dark, intense glares.

"K-keep going," Changkyun roared, "Go  _harder_."

Wonho did just that, he hit the boy's prostate rough but hard too. Changkyun moaned loudly at the sudden harsh pushed against his prostate, rocking his whole world.

Wonho snickered breathlessly, "Like that?"

"Y-yes," Changkyun whimpered, "J-just like that."

The man gave him a devious smirk, slowly starting to go faster and faster just the way Changkyun wanted him to go. Changkyun felt his whole body tremble at the pace, the more rough Wonho was going, the more the boy dug his nails deep in his back and called out his name several times he lost count.

"F-fuck, W-Wonho," Changkyun whimpered, his voice damn near weak and frail he felt like he was gonna lose it, "D-don't st-stop. Don't stop, don't  _ever stop_ ,  _please_."

He kept going as fast as he could go for Changkyun, shit, Changkyun wasn't even fighting the screams that escaped from his mouth or the fact that he was enjoying it at all. It was like what Jimin had said, this man could give him whatever he wanted  _whenever_ he wanted long as he wasn't getting hurt. And that's  _exactly_ what Wonho was doing, giving him all this pleasure and satisfying his needs as much as he possibly could.

Wonho's rough moans over Changkyun's high pitched whimpers and moans is what made it more aggressive than it was last night. Last night it all went slowly, but Wonho was raming himself into Changkyun like a wild animal and Changkyun loved the fuck out of that shit. He was going so fucking  _hard_ , if Changkyun's prostate wanted to give in it would have at this point due to how fast Wonho was going.

The man's hands and mouth traveled  _everywhere_ , trying to grip at something as Changkyun's head went back and his eyes shut tightly, cursing, begging, and  _screaming_  all kinds of crazy things that just made Wonho wanna go faster and  _harder_. He knew Wonho loved his soft sounds, it what turned him on and made him continue to push harder.

After a few more rough pushes, Wonho slowed down, breathing heavily in Changkyun's neck as the boy had his arms wrapped around Wonho's neck. His chest heaved, head tossed back as he tried catching his breath. The room was just filled with sounds of Wonho and Changkyun's heavy breathing, Wonho looked down as Changkyun looked up.

Then their eyes met, Wonho could see the fucked up expression on the boy's face, his lips were all puffy and his hair was a bit messy. But not as messy as Wonho's, his was a bit wilder that Changkyun's.

Changkyun finally sighed, having caught his breath after minutes, then he looked at WOnho with a small smile, "You win."

Wonho snickered, "Oh I know. I think I was kinda unfair to you though, but then against it was  _my_ turn. I moaned too y'know so I guess we both lose."

"That's fair," Changkyun replied, giggling, "That was fun."

Wonho hummed in response, releasing himself from inside the boy as he pulled up his boxers and pants. He reached down for Changkyun's underwear, the boy looking at him in confusion of course.

"Hop down will you," Wonho replied jokingly. Changkyun blushed lightly as he nodded, hopping off the countertop.

Wonho got on his knees, helping the boy dress himself properly. Changkyun was almost surprised at this, Wonho was just dressing him and he didn't even have to ask him to do it or even beg him. He just helped him put on his underwear and his pants like it was nothing, it was kinda sweet actually. He even put on his belt for him, now that was something.

"Hey," Changkyun asked, his voice soft since he damn-near lost it screaming so much. Wonho hummed in response, looking over at him, "I-I know your intention was to keep me distracted from Hyungwon but this had been bugging me for a while."

Wonho finished buttoning his shirt as he walked over towards the boy, his tie on his neck as he approached, "What's on your mind?"

"Why did you kiss me that day?" Changkyun asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure how Wonho would respond, he expected him to yell or call him stupid nonetheless.

But he looked up, "I honestly don't know. It wasn't my intention honestly,  _neither_ of this was. Something kinda pulled me towards you and....I guess it was because you looked so...good? I don't like admitting those types of things or feelings because it's weird."

"I can tell, you're very bad at confessions," Changkyun giggled as he saw Wonho glare at him.

The man sighed, "I don't know, you're just alluring to me for some strange reason. You're such a dangerous boy with a  _dangerous_ that literally kills me and I feel like I've been getting unnecessarily wild for some reason. I feel rebellious."

Changkyun's eyes widened, "Rebellious?"

As Wonho nodded, Changkyun's eyes got wider and wider. His tone was so soft too, the way he kinda said all that stuff just did something to Changkyun's heart and made him feel a bit funny. It seemed like Wonho was trying to deal with these unnecessary feelings or tried pushing them away. Either way, the way he said that it sounded like he was struggling.

It was his soft side.

Changkyun smiled, walking up to him. He took Wonho's hands, placing them on his sides and then put his hands on his shoulders. Wonho looked at him confusingly, trying to figure out what else this boy was trying to pull.

"How about this," Changkyun started to say, "How about we just become friends rather than you trying to abandon these feelings. I think if we just try to better our relationship, then I can probably help you out with that."

Wonho's eyes widened, then he smiled back at him, "I like that idea."

The boys smiled at each other, pulling in for a hug. It was such a soft embrace that kinda let Changkyun think for a minute. Yeah, he hated Wonho and the way he was but one thing for sure was that he didn't know him well and he had no right to hate him. Wonho was just another guy who a lot of people underestimated and he didn't know how to handle other people's feelings as well as his own.

He was just so caught up in his own little world and hid a lot from everyone, he couldn't even turn to his siblings. Maybe Rui because she loved both her brother's equally. However, Hyungwon was a whole nother story. Made Changkyun wonder why he and Hyungwon were just so distant towards each other, made no sense.

Hyungwon was a good guy as much as Wonho was, so it made no sense why they were at each other's throats. But maybe that was something that Changkyun had no business knowing. He just felt Wonho's grip get tighter on his and the boy giggled, kinda awing at the sudden pull and hugged him tighter, smiling and blushing a bit.

"So we're friends now," Wonho replied. Changkyun hummed at that, his head resting on the man's shoulder.

"Can I still fuck you though?" Wonho asked and Changkyun snickered at that.

"Yes, you can, as much as you want to," Changkyun replied and then heard Wonho hum happily at that, kinda liking the way it sounded.

Suddenly, both heard a loud knock at the door and they pulled away slowly, looking at the door.

"Wonho! Are you in there?!" It was Kihyun, banging on the door, "We've been looking for you  _everywhere_! Your mother is furious with you!"

Wonho sighed, looking down at Changkyun, "Goddammit, see I can't have any fun anymore. I've become like this bird in a cage and now I gotta find my own way to escape."

Changkyun giggled, "Yeah but you also gotta be a responsible adult and handle your actions."

"Yeah, you can say that against when you put yourself in my shoes and handle a heavy schedule of just standing, smiling, and waving," Wonho groaned and Changkyun giggled even more.

Kihyun knocked once more, "I KNOW you're in here! You usually come in here when you're stressed out or something or need to cry about hating the world. You do that all the time and run in here like it's your sacred room."

Changkyun's eyes widened as he looked up at Wonho, "This is your special room?"

"Yeah," Wonho admitted, "I rarely bring anyone in here with me. I usually just chill in here or hide whenever people go looking for me."

"That's dangerous," Changkyun replied.

Wonho smirked at him, pulling him closer, " _You're_ dangerous."

The boy giggled at the light kisses he was receiving on his neck, softly telling Wonho to stop but he didn't he just kept going.

Then Kihyun banged on the door once more and Wonho pulled away, groaning.

"YES I'M FUCKING IN HERE IN KIHYUN, GODDAMN," Wonho roared, Changkyun snickered at how pissed off he sounded.

Wonho looked down at him, "Hey, you wanna come to my house again for some privacy? I didn't get to fulfill what you asked of me before when you said pleasure you."

"Oh?" Changkyun said as he raised an eyebrow, "I think I'll take you up on that offer then."

Before Wonho could lower himself to kiss the boy's needy lips, Kihyun banged even harder on the door. Wonho just groaned as he pulled away, taking Changkyun's hand and marching up to the door. Kihyun was gonna knock again, but the door swung opened and revealed to him Wonho, who looked seemingly  _pissed_.

"What." He husked, his voice  _deep_.

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows, "Y-your mother is looking for you! Sh-she said you have a meeting to attend to a-and-"

Kihyun's eyes trailed over to Changkyun, who popped up from behind Wonho.

He looked at him in confusion, "Wh-what's that kid doing here?"

"Don't worry about him. And tell my mother that I can't make it to the meeting because i'm busy right now," Wonho replied gruffly.

"B-but Wonho! You're supposed to-"

"Piss off," Wonho shot, before grabbing Changkyun's hand and running out the room immediately, with Changkyun giggling down the way.

Kihyun was just pissed off, not even trying to but in the whole thing. Wonho was always carefree like this, honestly, in his own state, he had every right to want to run away from his problems to not feel so caged in all the time. That's what his mother had done all his life, the poor boy in this pain he didn't even wanna be in.

But what made him question this whole thing was the fact that Wonho had  _Changkyun_ with him. That was the same boy who he saw with Hyungwon the other day and it made him wonder suspiciously.

What was this boy all about?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, if i were kihyun id kinda wonder about everything thats going on,,,hes like the main witness of it all, even rui and jimin, but he has to stay quiet about it because he doesnt know who to ask about it or who to turn to
> 
> and also get yelled at, poor baby
> 
> Also!! Yall should stop calling wonho heartless because every character has their reason for being the way they are! Hyungwon's anger is justified, sure, but y'all dont know their backstory and you don't know why the twins dont trust him all the time and what he's been through that made him the way he is....dONT JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS COVEEER
> 
> Anyways, i love yall <33


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao Lee Suomi is gonna see her sons fuckin this one boy and her daughter fucking a girl and legit go bitch wtf happened to my kids

_Okay but that girl was hot as fuck, I'd totally fuck her."_

_"Of course you would Hoseok, you literally fuck anything that walks on two legs," Hyungwon replied, rolling his eyes._

_Hoseok winked at him, giggling right after._

_The boys were in their late teens, Hoseok being 21 years old, pretty beach blonde hair, and Hyungwon being 19, light brown and all. They were doing what they usually did when Hyungwon finished most of his classes, they'd head out to go fetch some food together and just mingle, Hoseok talking about how much he loved his job—of course. Hyungwon just listening along with him, smiling at his brother's successes._

_Hoseok was a big ass gloating guy, that's a whole fact. There never was a day where he never gloated about himself, sometimes it would even be about the small things like if he drove up looking hot as fuck or when he cooked did he look hotter than Chris Hemsworth. Hyungwon just gave him his honest opinion and went along with it sometimes because he knew that Hoseok's image was pretty important to him. He understand that as a brother he had to be his number one supporter at all times._

_Even if, sometimes he'd come off as a dick._

_"Well you don't have to worry about me liking boys that's for sure. I mean no offense, I support gay people but you won't catch me doing that shit."_

_Hyungwon blew a raspberry, "Yeah okay. No idea why you're telling me that but go off Mister Heterosexual."_

_"I'm just letting you know!" Hoseok pouted, crossing his arms, "You know dad said he's been seeing you eye a lot of boys lately and I just wanted to reassure you-"_

_Hyungwon spat out his drink before he could even finish, "D-dad said WHAT?!"_

_"He said that he's been-"_

_"I HAVEN'T!" The boy quickly exclaimed, blushing lightly, "He keeps telling people that only because I saw this one boy at the Aquarium that I really liked talking to. Dad keeps teasing me, it's irritating."_

_Hoseok hummed in response, crossing his arms, "Well...how were you talking to him?"_

_"We were talking about fish! The boy seemed so fascinated in the fish and had all these interesting facts about the aqua life! I thought it was nice and y'know, unlike the other bastards, I actually listened to him!"_

_Hoseok leaned closer to him, furrowing his eyebrows, "You sure that boy was just cute to you and you were trying to slide in his-"_

_"LEE FUCKING HOSEOK!" Hyungwon exclaimed, blushing like crazy._

_The older male laughed loudly, holding his stomach as he saw the pouting face and big ass blush on his little brother's face. Hyungwon just huffed, crossing his arms as he took a seat and turned away from Hoseok._

_He didn't think it was fun at all, in fact, he found it to be very insulting that his parents were kinda assuming who he liked. He knew it was all in good fun and teasing Hyungwon was like a family thing, but it was low and downright irritating most of the time._

_Hoseok just sighed, wiping a fake tear, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed it. I can honestly see you're stressed about this."_

_Hyungwon looked over at him, his glare remained._

_"Look Hyungwon, I'm gonna be real with you, you ready?" Hoseok replied as he took his brother's hands, holding them in his own._

_The small boy gave him a weary look, "N-not really."_

_"Close enough," Hoseok replied, "Look brother, don't be so scared to discover yourself. If you like boys, it's okay! There's nothing wrong with it, there's nothing wrong with flexing your sexuality a bit. You're 19 now, basically an adult. You get to choose who you wanna like whether it's a girl, boy, fish-"_

_"Seriously?" Hyungwon replied in an irritated tone._

_Hoseok giggled, "Well you know what I mean. Don't stress so much and don't be embarrassed about it. It's okay, I promise. And if no one else supports you, least you still got me backing you up at all times."_

_Hyungwon looked up at him with wide eyes, "R-really?"_

_"Of course! I'm your older, superior brother who's gonna be here with you every step of the way. From your first sex to your wedding, I'm gonna always be there for you no matter what happens," Hoseok cheered, standing up with his fists punching the air._

_His little brother looked up at him, feeling somewhat inspired for some reason at the thought of his brother just being there for him. Hyungwon loves his older brother's pride so much, he envied it and wishes he was as prideful as Hoseok was, but knowing Hoseok he was probably gonna say he was fine the way he was. He always had his back and made him feel better about everything._

_As an older brother should._

_He_ **_always_ ** _had his back._

_Hoseok looked down at him, shooting a small determined smile, "And I'm not gonna fall apart on you."_

_With that last note, Hyungwon smiled warmly, "Thanks Hoseok."_

_Hoseok took a seat, sighing in relief as he looked over at Hyungwon with wide eyes, "How did I look? Did I look heroic? Were there girls looking over here at my excellence?"_

_Hyungwon giggled, "Annnnd there he is."_

_The man looked at him confusingly, seeing him giggle then finally got what he meant, laughing with him._

_"No but I'm serious Hyungwon, just be honest with yourself and don't try to impress people."_

_Hyungwon nodded, "Noted big bro. Although, now that you mention it....I kinda do wanna see that boy again-"_

_"AHA! I knew it," Hoseok replied, slightly scaring his brother. His face got excited as he grinned, "Okay, never fear little brother! I think I have a solution to your problem and it'll help us go find the precious boy that's caught your eye."_

_"Oh really?" Hyungwon asked, slightly grinning as he leaned on the counter, "Enlighten me."_

_"We're gonna go to a nightclub," Hoseok announced, "There's this one down in Empire City that's really nice and big. All the young adults go there to fool around, myself included."_

_"Is that where you and Mariah go to meet up every night?" Hyungwon sneered, wiggling his eyebrows._

_Hoseok glared at him lightly, "No, of course not. Well I mean...sometimes but you already know we go to my penthouse regardless."_

_"One day you're gonna make that penthouse a big ass mini mansion all for her," Hyungwon replied and Hoseok blew a raspberry._

_"Look, as much as I love talking about myself it's not about me," Hoseok replied strictly, looking down at Hyungwon, "It's about getting you and your future husband together and sneaking you in this nightclub to do so."_

_Hyungwon blushed lightly, furrowing his eyebrows, "D-don't label him like that! I don't even know his name—he doesn't even know mine—how do you know FOR SURE that he's gonna be here?"_

_"Because everyone in Singapore who's anybody goes to this club! If he's not there then well, I don't know," Hoseok replied, putting his hands on his hips, "But you know I have other options we can go with in case he isn't there."_

_Hyungwon hummed, shaking his head. Then he smiled, "I appreciate your enthusiasm brother."_

* * *

"This house is  _literally_ bigger than my self-esteem," Changkyun replied in complete awe as Wonho took him around his house.

Wonho's house wasn't as big as a castle, even though Changkyun made it seem like it was. It was just very tall, considering the penthouse he had, and wide as well. Changkyun thought there was  _no_ way in hell he lived here all by himself.

Technically, he had about 6 dogs, 5 big ass German Shepherds and one little golden retriever, which loved the shit out of Changkyun. But other than his pets, Wonho pretty much lived in this bitch alone. It was crazy too because it was like walking through a mall. And there was literally bedroom after bedroom—even  _thousands_ of bathrooms. Wonho said he use to plan parties, but then he just suddenly stopped after a death in his family.

"When I turned 22, my father died unexpectedly," He said as he and Changkyun reached his big walk through closet which seemed like a shop for men who shop for tuxedos.

Changkyun, whom was holding the small golden retriever, looked over at him and frowned slightly, "Wh-what do you mean unexpectedly?"

Wonho sighed, "I mean none of us were expecting it. It came out of the blue really. We were all at a Opera Show for my birthday and then next thing you know there's gunshots. Two actually," he took off his suit jacket, putting it with the others, "One hit my mom in her stomach, the other striked my dad  _right_ between his ribs."

"Holy shit," Changkyun replied as he walked over towards Wonho, "I-I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Wonho said, smiling at the boy a bit. He looked up, pointing to a portrait of a man who looked as if he was in his late thirties, maybe early forties. He was pretty buff, brown hair and all his glory wearing an all black suit, with a dark purple vest inside. Changkyun wowed at the portrait, he really did look like a man who looked rich, thought rich, and was just... _rich_.

"He looks amazing," Changkyun awed, putting the small puppy down as it nuzzled against his leg.

Wonho hummed, "Takashi Shirogane Lee, a wealthy Japanese man who brought honor to our family. He was basically the glue to our family and was the reason why we were all cheerful and able to stay together. But after he died I don't know...guess that's when things started to change. My mom was literally bitter and I tried to help her out telling her I could possibly keep the modeling business going. She became dependent on me a lot, but only because I was older."

"What about Hyungwon and Rui? How come she puts them to work so much?"

"She doesn't intend to make them work so hard, she loves the twins with all her heart. But she also wants to them to be proper adults and learn that everything doesn't come to you," Wonho turned away, walking in some other direction.

Changkyun followed behind him as he continued, "When our father was still alive, he basically spoiled the twins to the best of his ability. I mean yeah I guess I was pretty important but since I got older he didn't really pay me much mind. My mother loved the hell out of all of us no doubt, but my dad always showed the twins with endless amounts of affection and always got them out of problems. My mom wasn't really fond of it but she figured they'd shake out of it at some point. But when our dad died, they were literally clueless. Rui was left alone and Hyungwon was always  _gone_. He became very distant and cold,  _especially_ towards me. But our father dying wasn't the real reason he stopped seeing me as a brother."

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows a bit, stopping in his tracks. He looked down and saw the puppy look up at him with sad eyes, small little female named Coco Pamel. He just smiled as he picked her up, holding her tightly. It was almost as if she kinda knew how he was feeling and she wanted to comfort him a little.

He wasn't really angry, he was just confused, as well as worried. His heart—he really cared for both of the brothers as a whole and could never chose between them. Wonho may have been an asshole, but he meant well and still cared a lot for Hyungwon, someone who seemed to hold a lot of grudges. The way Wonho made Hyungwon sound, it sounded like at the time he cared for him deeply. Whatever Wonho did, it must've made him lose his trust completely.

"You're probably wondering what happened between us," Wonho asked seeing Changkyun look a bit down.

The boy nodded, petting Coco softly, "You both are good people who mean well. I wish you could just talk it out and get over this you know? Be happy bros again."

Wonho chuckled lightly, walking towards him, "Well not everything works out the way we all want it to. It's been years since the beef between me and my brother happened and I honestly do think he's quite fond of me and there's ever a chance of us coming back together. I do still wish for it though sometimes and I try to redeem myself but Hyungwon's anger is kinda justified now."

Changkyun hummed at that, looking down a bit, "You two are kind to me. I just wish we could all just have a drink and laugh. I'd be around my two favorite people."

"Thought you hated me though?" Wonho teased, booping the boy's nose with his finger, placing his hands on his hips.

Changkyun giggled, "I can't stand you but I still care for you. And Hyungwon is a great man, who  _wouldn't_ like him?" He said, then saw Wonho giving him this look, slightly furrowing his eyebrows.

He giggled apologetically, "Hey I'm sorry! I mean I'm not gagaing over him anymore but he's a gentleman. He let me sit in first class with him when I barged in looking for a bathroom! I honestly owe him a whole bunch, least I can do is show how much I love him as a friend you know."

Wonho's eyebrows rose, "As a friend? Whatever happened to you guys being so close that you fantasized over his dick size?"

Changkyun's eyes went  _big_. Wonho laughed at how big they got, seeing the blush come across his face.

"Y-y-you remember that?" Changkyun asked shyly and Wonho nodded, trying not to burst into laughter again and save the boy his embarrassment.

"Oh my god, that was embarrassing," Changkyun said, walking out of Wonho's hold and taking a seat, letting Coco go, "Drunk me is  _hella_ embarrassing. That's why I never  _ever_ get drunk because I make a lot of mistakes that just mess up everything."

Wonho flattened his lips a bit, kinda taken back by that comment, but guess he deserved it. He just put his hands in his pockets, leaning on the closet and looked over at the boy as he held his face in his hands.

Changkyun moves his face up and saw the look Wonho was giving him, almost as if he was worried or maybe even concerned. He probably took what he said to heart about getting  _drunk_ and making mistakes.

"W-wait! Wonho I didn't mean it like that," He tried to say, standing up. He walked over, leaning on the closet with him as he looked dead at him, "I meant it as like everytime I get drunk I kinda do something bad that I know I'll regret later. As in having sex with you when I supposedly have feelings for Hyungwon."

Wonho's eyes widened, "I guess that's partially  _my_ fault for butting in and trying to  _help_  my brother. I didn't even help, I just-"

"Stole me away?" Changkyun said. Wonho just looked at him with wide eyes as he saw the boy slightly giggle at the joke.

He shook his head, "Y-Yeah, like that. I didn't mean to, like I said having sex with you was never my intention. I keep getting this weird feeling though, like this comforting feeling with you. I can be rebellious with you. I can be....I don't know.... _wild_. I've been feeling this way ever since you told me off that first time. Since then I just wanted your attention."

"Well," Changkyun said, raising his hands up to caress the man's face. He smiled, "Now you have it."

Wonho smiled warmly, leaning in to kiss the boy on his lips. Changkyun was a bit shaken up by it, mainly because it felt so much different than how they usually would kiss. This kiss had so much more passion and  _love_ in it for some reason, threw Changkyun off more than anything. He furrowed his eyebrows a bit as they pulled away, looking at Wonho. His eyebrows were furrowed a little too, but also  _blushing_ a bit?

Changkyun wasn't sure if he was going crazy or anything, but maybe Wonho kinda felt something for once with that kiss?

Maybe...he liked Changkyun a bit?

Nah, that's crazy. It's  _Wonho_ , he would never feel for the boy that way.

But  _Changkyun_?

"Hey, do you still have lingering feelings for my brother?" Wonho asked, his hands trailed over to Changkyun's hips.

"Well not as much. I mean, I've always seen him as a friend or one of those semi-crushes you get on your best friends you know? Maybe like small celebrity crushes when you  _know_ nothing is gonna happen," Changkyun let out. Then he sighed, "He was just so nice to me and it's been awhile since I've gotten that kind of attention from a guy. I guess that's what made me think I liked him. Now I kinda just see him as one of my friends."

"So," Wonho started to say, "When I asked you if you were mad about me taking your virginity-"

"I was mad at the time because I hated you. Was that  _not_ clear?" Changkyun kinda nagged jokingly and Wonho chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, it was clear," He laughed out, "So how do you feel about it now?"

Changkyun hummed for a second, tapping his chin so he could think about it. Then he smirked, this time  _he_ booped _Wonho's_ nose.

"That's for  _me_ to know and you to find out."

Wonho grumbled, "Oh that is extremely unfair."

"So is you taking advantage of me while I was drunk."

"For the record, you still had control over yourself and  _still_ let it happen. Then stayed afterwards-"

"Okay okay," Changkyun said quickly, causing Wonho to laugh a bit. Then he sighed, "You're just not gonna let me live that down, huh?"

Wonho shook his head, "I'm not gonna for the the boy who said his friend made him wear black lace underwear so he wouldn't mess up his pants."

"You wanna know something though? They were hella comfortable. I think my ass looked nice in them too," Changkyun gloated, cheesing happily.

Until he felt a sharp slap on his ass.

He yelped in response, rubbing his bum as he glared at the man who was just  _dying_. The boy was really flustered, maybe turned on, but extremely pissed nonetheless. He just hugged as he crossed his arms, turning the other way.

"Well guess who's not gonna see me in them anymore!" He huffed.

Wonho sighed as he walked up towards him, taking his hand. Changkyun kinda blushed at the sudden action, especially because he did it out of nowhere.

"W-where are we going?"

Wonho looked down at him, smirking, "I wanna show you something. You mentioned your lace underwear and it made me think of something."

The boy widened his eyes, blushing as they walked more and more in the closet. Changkyun was in awe at how big it was, it was  _literally_ like walking in a fucking mall. Wonho came up upon these big golden doors, digging in his pocket to get the keys that opens it.

He opened it, revealing Changkyun an  _entire_ closet of lace  _everything_. From silky robes, to shirts, to  _underwear_. What surprised Changkyun the most was that they looked as if they were fit for women. It was like a whole ass clothing line and Changkyun just looked at it in awe.

"My aunt has a whole lingerie clothing line down in New York," Wonho mentioned from behind, leaning on the door, "Victoria Secret I think it's called? I mean their underwear is mostly for women but I think you can make use of it and break the gender rules."

"Oh my god," Changkyun said breathlessly, "This is  _amazing_."

Wonho walked up to him, then started humming as he looked around, "I wanna find the one that reminded me of the panties you were wearing."

Changkyun's eyes widened as he looked over at him, "You were thinking of me in those all day?"

"S-somewhat," Wonho let out shyly, going in a section a bit deeper.

He didn't even notice the small blush and little victory dance coming from Changkyun because Wonho himself was trying to hide the fact that he was blushing as well. Then he finally found what he was looking for and walked out with it.

Changkyun turned around and his eyes became as big as saucers.

Wonho was hold some kind of sexy black romper with molded underwire lace cups, halter straps, a sheer mesh bodice, a sheer lace center panel, piping details, a snap crotch, and a high cheeky cut back. There was a lace robe with long draping sleeves, a sheer bodice with a scalloped trim, and a satin waist tie hanging on a hanger but it was still with the whole set, even the fishnet thigh high stockings along with it.

He just slowly walked up towards the boy, "I kinda thought about this with you in it. I dunno, my minds been trailing back to these and then I thought  _Well maybe he wouldn't mind wearing it_."

"Wow," was all Changkyun could say, taking the romper and kinda just looking over it. His eyes were  _big_ , like puppy dog big, they dilated so fast they almost sparkled while doing so.

Wonho kinda just chuckled as he looked it over, "Do you like it?"

"Are you  _KIDDING_?" The boy exclaimed. Then he looked up at Wonho, "That was a joke right?"

"Unless you want it to be," Wonho giggled as he heard Changkyun oohing.

"Man this is so  _hot_. But I don't think I have the body for it."

Wonho blew a raspberry at that, "Nonsense, I think you look good in anything. Shamelessly, I picked that out  _because_ you have the body for it."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, " _Shamelessly?_ "

"Stop asking dangerous ass questions boy," Wonho grimaced as he looked away, trying to hide the slight blush.

And his um... _boner_.

Changkyun giggled, "Well I appreciate you dressing me up like this. It's kinda unfair though because  _I_ wanna dress you up in one of those nice suits you had out there."

Wonho raised his eyebrows, "R-really? You had something in mind?"

Changkyun turned around with a devious glint in his eyes and that nearly scared Wonho.

He smirked, "I think you're gonna love it."

* * *

"You wanna know what?" Soojin asked, raising an eyebrow at Jimin.

"How did you and Shuhua get together?" Jimin asked again, the girls walking out of the Starbucks within the resort.

"Um, well let's see," Soojin said, kinda thinking a bit, "Well first off...Shuhua wasn't openly gay but I supposedly had feelings for her. Miyeon and Minnie introduced me to her at a party and I don't know I guess we kinda just  _clicked_. We were friends though, didn't really get close until a few months after she transferred to our college."

Jimin oohed, "Yeah I remember her saying it was her sophomore year and your junior year that she started to realize she was gay."

Soojin nodded as they walked towards the elevator door. She pressed the up button and the door immediately opened. But before she could press her floor and close the doors, someone had already stopped the door from closing. Soojin and Jimin widened their eyes and damn near  _screamed_. It was almost like a horror movie and the killer was coming to get them now.

A killer with long purple nails.

Then the doors opened and it revealed a familiar female. Well, Jimin recognized the female.

"Rui?" She said, cocking her head to the side.

The girl's eyes beamed, "Jiminie! I found you, thank goodness! I legit was in the fucking mall—oh yeah this resort has a mall, I didn't know that shit—but I was there and I got you something! Or well I got me a few things and  _then_ I thought about you. Wait no, that came out wrong-"

"Wait a tick," Soojin said, her eyes wide, "You mean Rui as in....Lee-Watanabe Rui? Daughter of Lee Suomi?"

Jimin nodded slowly, "Yeah, she's um...hiding her identity for a while."

"Oh my," Soojin said, looking up at her, then back at Jimin. She came a bit closer to her ear, whispering, " _Now I see why you're so skeptical about your sexuality._ "

Jimin's eyes widened as she put her arm around Soojin, turning away from Rui.

_"I'm not skeptical about my sexuality!"_

_"J, you're asking me how I got with my girlfriend."_

_"Yeah, like how a normal person asks their friend how they got with their boyfriends or girlfriends."_

_"Okay but you could've asked Rosé how she got with Tom or how Jennie got with Chanyeol, but you came straight to me-"_

_"Hey you're not the only gay girl friend I have! Jisoo and Lisa have been dating for years now."_

_"Hey why are you two whispering?"_

Jimin and Soojin jumped up at the sight of Rui. But it was good for Soojin because they came to her floor right on cue. The girl just laughed nervously as she shimmed her way out the elevator, waving to Rui.

Then she looked over at Jimin mouthing  _text me_.

Jimin nodded, waving back to her as the doors closed. She sighed in relief, looking up at Rui who looked back at her.

"Hey I just noticed something," She said, "You seem more closer with your male friends than your female friends."

Jimin's eyes widened, "Do I? I try to not show that side but I've grown up near boys all my life. I have a whole ass little brother—who my dad decided was smart to give my name to. Now my mother has to live with saying  _Jimin! Jimin!_ all her life."

Rui giggled, "That's crazy. Well my dad, the way he named me and my brother was ironic. He and my mom were expecting a single baby, they were gonna name him Hyunrui. But when they announced twins, fraternal, my dad split the names."

"Hyungwon and Rui," Jimin said, in awe.

Rui nodded happily, "Our family was pretty great though. Even though, our mom got married earlier before getting with me and Hyungwon's father. Before she got with Takashi, she married some other man, Wonho's father."

"Oh goodness, I know of him! His name was Cameron Lee, man straight out of Singapore. Such a good-looking man who looks  _just_ like Wonho."

"Yeah," Rui chuckled bitterly, "He died."

The girl's face paled as she let out a small  _oh_ in response. She kinda looked down, unsure how to feel after hearing the sudden news.

"I-I'm so sorry," She let out.

Rui waves her hand at that, "He wasn't my dad, so no need. However, about 4 years after Wonho was born,  _our_ father, Takashi Lee, who was the brother of Cameron, came around and tried to rid our mother from grief. Then next thing you know, mom's like all relieved, gets married to him and what do ya know, she has twins. Then years later  _he_ died."

Jimin saw the darkened expression on the female's face, kinda scared but also understood why Rui got so dark.

Some tears shed a bit, "Wh-What's funny is that after all that, mom goes  _work mode_ and decides that  _Wonho_ should be the heart of the business. She spoiled him so much, made him the visual for Parma, the  _face_ for Parma. And what did she do to us? She threw me and Hyungwon into work. She made us her fucking slaves and all we did was work our asses off. Nothing was ever good enough for her, it was always  _do this_ or  _you can't do that_. I respected my mother so much and she just..."

The female got on her knees, trying her hardest to hold back her tears. Jimin quickly came by her side, helping her up. Rui thanked her silently, laughing to herself softly as she wiped away the tears.

"I-I'm sorry you gotta see me like this," Rui said pathetically, "This is a raw side of me, I don't really cry in front of anyone."

Jimin shook her head, embracing the female tightly. Rui was kinda surprised, unsure how to react or if she should hug back.

"It's okay to cry," Jimin said softly, "Everyone cries, everyone has a raw side. Even big ass celebrities have a soft side. You don't have to be tough for anyone,  _especially_ people who take care of you and care so much about you."

Rui's expression softened as she started to slowly hug Jimin back. Jimin was surprised by her tight embrace, but she hummed, smiling as she shut her eyes and hugged her back. Rui buried herself in Jimin's maroon locks, feeling somewhat  _weird_. She wasn't sure if it was her feeling grateful for Jimin's presence and just being here for her, or finally letting some of that go after years.

And Jimin's wonderful warm vanilla scent made her seem so much more comfortable than anything.

The doors opened as they pulled away, holding each other's hands as they walked out.

Rui looked down at Jimin, seeing her pretty maroon hair just bounce up and down. For some reason, she kinda just imagined the female with champagne blonde hair, maybe even vanilla blonde. Jimin just looked like someone who could wear it properly, maybe a sort of dirty ashy blonde like Changkyun had.

She was just a beautiful female with a wonderful personality. Rui has no idea why she felt like she had to be so close to her. Ever since the party she got this little spark from Jimin and now she didn't wanna leave her sight,  _ever_.

Rui has  _never_ felt like this before, not even with a guy.

It kinda felt like  _puppy love_.

"Hey Jimin," Rui said, Jimin looked up with ur pretty brown eyes, "H-have you ever thought about going blonde?"

The girl's eyes went wide, "Blonde?"

Rui nodded, "Yeah! N-not like a whole ass gold blonde but like soft vanilla blonde? Or ashy blonde like Changkyun?"

Jimin hummed for a second, tapping her chin, "Nah, I've never thought of changing my hair color for years. My mom always asks me if I want to but I always say no."

"You should consider it!" Rui chimed, "I think you'll look great—n-not that you already do because you look great as you are! I-it's just a suggestion! I-I even bought some in case you ever wanted to consider it."

Jimin giggled lightly as Rui blushed nervously, looking away.

"Imma definitely consider that," Jimin replied, finally reaching a door.

Rui looked at it in confusion, "Hey, isn't this Jungkook and Changkyun's dorm?"

"Yeah, but me and Kook wanted to watch Fifty Shades today and kinda make some theories together. Then fucking fangirl over Magic Mike because  _why not_."

Rui just hummed and nodded, choosing not to question any further.

Then Jimin opened the door and she nearly lost her shit.

"OH MY GOD!" She exclaimed, covering her eyes.

Rui looked over to see what she was yelling at and her eyes went  _big_.

It was Jungkook,  _of course_ , except he was fucking  _naked_. And he was on top of Taehyung, who was  _also naked_. He wasn't just on top of him though, his ass was on his  _dick_.

"JIMIN! RUI!" He exclaimed, hurriedly hopping off of Taehyung and pushing him off the bed. Then he covered himself, "W-WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!"

"WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING A MOVIE TOGETHER!" Jimin exclaimed, her face red as fuck, "I TOLD YOU TO WAIT A WHILE NOT BOUNCE ON TAEHYUNG'S DICK YOU THOT!"

"OH SHIT THE MOVIE!" Jungkook exclaimed.

Rui just whistled, then looked over to see Taehyung groaning on the floor. He turned his head and Rui, slightly waving at her. Then girl just smirked, waving to him in return.

"LISTEN, I'LL LEAVE YOU TWO TO YOUR MAKE UP SEX, BYE!" Jimin said, shutting the door before Jungkook could say anything back.

She breathed heavily, her facing flushing as she looked up at Rui, who shrugged her shoulders.

"How about we go dye your hair and watch that movie ourselves?"

Jimin nodded quickly, "That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

  
**  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **for today's smut scene, feel free to listen to "All To You" By Sabrina Claudio, while reading to get a better feel (loop that shit if you have to)** **  
** **  
** **Thank you and happy reading ;)** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
**

* * *

Wonho was already dressed.

Changkyun bounces around like a happy puppy while telling the man what he'd look best in. Of course, Wonho told him he's worn  _every_ outfit before so he wouldn't mind. Changkyun said he knew and then blew a raspberry.

_I wanna find something I_ **_know_ ** _you look good in._

Then his eyes set on an outfit in  _particular_.

All black trousers with a black silky button-down shirt, with the top four buttons unbuttoned, and the nice silver watch on his wrist. Especially with his bangs combed back.

Wonho kinda checked himself out in the mirror and thought the set up was pretty nice. Changkyun wouldn't shut the fuck up about how nice he looked in all black, now he kinda saw  _why_. He had to admit, the kid had nice ass taste in fashion, even for others.

Coco brushed up against Wonho's leg happily, loving the smell of the warm vanilla cologne coming from him. He smiled, picking up the small thing and rubbing his tummy gently with his finger.

"You like my outfit too, huh?" Wonho said to the puppy, giggling, "Yeah me too, Changkyun's very good at picking out clothes."

"You're not too bad yourself."

Wonho thought he was going crazy as he looked down at dog, seeing if it was the one talking. Then he looked up and saw where the voice was coming from and nearly  _died_.

It was Changkyun, all dressed up in the fancy little romper and robe which hung from his shoulders. Wonho's mouth slightly parted as he saw the way the cloth  _looked_  on the boy. Fit him so well, so  _perfectly_ , the black just balanced out with his rich skin, which looked like butter pecan ice cream. And his  _legs_ , they were fit, but at the same time, he still had curves in  _all_ the right places. The fucking fishnet stockings were the last piece of the puzzle of Changkyun's outfit that made Wonho's mind go  _hazy_.

What.

The.

_Fuck._

Then his  _hair_ , the boy parted his bangs and combed one back as the other just stuck out, it was still  _hot_ though. Made his look even more hotter than it already  _was_.

He slowly approached Wonho, the man let Coco down as she ran over towards the boy. He smelled  _heavenly_ , like rich vanilla.

"I-I think C-Coco likes your outfit," Wonho stammered, his hands in his pockets.

"Aww," Changkyun said as he pet the dog lightly, "I like it too. I think it suits me pretty well too Coco."

The dog barked happily, running off somewhere. Then Changkyun stood up straight, right in front of Wonho now. Extremely close and  _everything_.

"But I don't think me and Coco are the  _only_ ones who like my outfit," Changkyun slurred as he poked Wonho's chest, "You sure you don't like it too?"

"U-um," Wonho tried to get out, but all he could let out was little stutters and small sounds. Mainly because  _holy shit_ , no really  _holy shit_.

Changkyun was already good-looking to Wonho, but it was like when he put on something skimpy he was a  _completely_ different person. He was such a dangerous boy as it was, but when he played around with his own dominance he was hot as  _fuck_.

Wonho finally regained the strength to move his muscles, his hands traveled right over to open Changkyun's robe  _slowly_ , placing his hand on his hip. Changkyun followed along, putting one hand around Wonho's neck. Wonho just gave him this look, so overwhelmed with so many emotions right now he was unsure how to feel. His hands were just on the boy's sides, slowly traveling down to his bottom and the insides of the boy's thighs.

Changkyun wrapped his other hand around Wonho's neck, standing in his tiptoes to get a bit higher than he already was. But Wonho just pulled him up, holding him up from his quads.

He looked up at Changkyun as Changkyun looked down at him with wide eyes.

"I wanna pleasure you," Wonho let out, his voice  _deep_ , " _So much_."

Changkyun blushed as he looked away, "D-don't s-say things like that."

"I mean it though," Wonho said as he walked out the closet.

They were in his bedroom now, Wonho set him down gently, walking over to shut the black curtains by his balcony, making it a bit darker than usual. It was like a sexy dark, Wonho walked over and closed his door immediately.

Then he walked over to the bed, crawling over near his pillows and sitting down, leaning against them.

He patted his lap, "C'mere, I owe you something."

Changkyun blushed as he crawled over in the man's lap, his hands on his shoulders. Wonho undid the tie Changkyun did with the silk strap he used that came with the robe. Then he leaned in a bit, covering Changkyun's eyes completely with it.

"Wonho," Changkyun said, blushing a bit, "W-what are you-"

"Just trust me, okay?" Wonho said softly, which made Changkyun feel warm. He just nodded, then felt Wonho turn him around.

He folded his legs, sitting in front of Wonho as his knees slightly poked out. The boy felt  _extremely_ anxious, but nonetheless, he was trying his hardest to prepare for whatever was to come.

Then he felt  _hands_ , literally moving on all parts of his legs. Changkyun moaned lightly at the soft touch, Wonho lightly massaged his quads and thighs  _gently_. It was such a wonderful sensation, Changkyun literally felt his entire body burn up when he felt Wonho's soft touches on and  _on_. His head rolled back, resting on Wonho's shoulder.

Wonho seemed so fucking focused, as well as pleased with making the boy feel so good. He would move his big hands all around his waist, playing with the bits of fabric and then grind up against the boy  _slowly_. Changkyun would try his hardest to direct his hands to wherever he wanted to be touched, literally  _all over himself shamelessly_. Wonho started to kiss his neck, removing the robe slightly off the boy's shoulders and kissing those as well.

Then his hands started to work their way towards Changkyun's member, gripping that area  _tightly_ as Changkyun just breathlessly let out a soft moan, maybe even a soft  _yes_.

"That feel good?" Wonho whispered in the boy's ear.

Changkyun nodded slowly as his chest heaved, his hands moving along with Wonho's hands. One of Wonho's hands held Changkyun's hands as the other found its way inside the romper. He started palming the boy slowly, Changkyun's chest heaved a bit faster than it was moving before and he literally felt himself ready to give in. Wonho's tongue traveled all over the boy's collarbone, leaving massive hickyes all over it and his neck. He made sure to leave no part of his skin unmarked, most of his collarbone was filled with small kiss marks that started to form.

"Your so  _gentle_ ," Changkyun replied breathlessly as Wonho sucked another part of his neck.

Wonho pulled away, "I try being gentle with you as much as I can Changkyun."

His pace started to get slower and his grip got  _tighter_. Changkyun's lips just parted more and more as he started gripping Wonho's hand a bit tighter.

"You're so dangerous, alluring,  _smart_ ," Wonho started to say, his pace went a bit faster, "I love the spice within you and your bit of fearlessness. When you start to flex your dominance on others, it enlightens me. I just feel like you're not showing me enough."

"I-I am," Changkyun replied breathlessly, feeling Wonho go a bit faster.

"You're holding back baby, you're holding back  _so_ much from me," His hands started rubbing the boy's balls and Changkyun's mouth was wide open now, his tongue stuck out.

"I want  _all_ of you, not just the part that you let out shyly, but  _all of_ it," Wonho said as he moved his hand out of the front part of Changkyun's romper and went right to the back.

His finger slowly rubbed the boy's hole  _gently_ , enjoying the light mewl he got in response. Changkyun honestly couldn't control himself, he felt as if he wasn't ashamed of being seen like this. It was like a redo of the first time he had sex with Wonho, only a  _lot_ more softer and he was getting treated properly. It felt so good, it was the type of sex that made both your head  _and_ heart hazy. He didn't know how to feel getting attention like this, especially from Wonho.

He didn't wanna admit it outloud, but he already knew his heart was making him realize how Wonho made him abandon the hidden feelings he had for Hyungwon. Something reminded him of who Hyungwon really was to him, another amazing person he could turn to at all times. But it wasn't just that, seeing that small soft side of Wonho made him feel weird and he wanted to ignore it at first. But when Wonho has been showing a softer side, it just shifted.

It's what made this sex  _way_ more loving but also painful.

 _Don't get attached_.

Wonho's finger made its way in Changkyun's hole, finding its way to the boy's prostate as he pulled it in and out,  _slowly_.

"Give me all of you Changkyun," Wonho replied softly, his lips against Changkyun's neck, "Daddy wants to hear  _all_ of you, he wants to  _see_ all of you."

Changkyun started to move up and down a bit as Wonho pushed his  _fingers_ up his ass. The boy bit his lip at the pleasure, not allowing the moan to escape as Wonho's three fingers went in and out. He moved slowly just as Wonho did, not trying to ruin it by going any faster. It loved it slowly, it felt  _just_ as good.

"W-Wonho," Changkyun said softly, breathlessly, "I-I want it."

"You want it?" Wonho husked, "You want  _what_ baby?"

"I w-want  _you_ ," The boy replied, feeling Wonho's fingers slowly leave.

He smirked, reaching over for the bottle of lube. He put some on his fingers, then rubbed Changkyun's hole with the cold liquid. Changkyun shivered a bit at it, but Wonho put it on him softly and it made it feel a bit better,  _good_. Wonho just rubbed that same spot, Changkyun letting out  _oohs_ and  _ahhs_ , how could he not—Wonho's hands just felt  _that_ good. Then Wonho unzipped the zipper in his pants and released himself, putting the lubricant on himself seeing that Changkyun could handle it without the need of a condom.

Wonho turned Changkyun around a little, he was facing him now. The boy was still blindfolded, kinda  _clueless_  of his current situation, but Wonho guided him the best way possible. Changkyun reaches out to grab Wonho's cock, and soon as he felt it, he aligned it with his hole. Wonho saw and watched him carefully, helping him so he wouldn't mess up.

Soon as he was sure of what he was doing, Changkyun  _plopped_ his ass down. Both boys grunted in response—or well, Wonho did. Changkyun let out a high-pitched whine if  _anything_.

"Changkyun," Wonho  _husked_ as he sat up, his eyes  _dark_ , " _Move_."

The boy whimpered as he felt Wonho grip his thighs, starting to bounce up and down right on Wonho's cock, causing the man to groan in response. Changkyun gripped his shoulders tightly the more he moved, feeling so much sensation and losing the ability to control himself. He just moved, and  _moved_ , going a lot faster than he was. Wonho's hands moved over to cup his ass, gripping it as Changkyun held him close, running his fingers all through his hair.

"Go faster baby," Wonho rasped, feeling Changkyun go faster as he continuously moaned, his moans getting more high pitched. Wonho chuckled lightly, looking up at him, "Do I feel that good?"

"You feel  _amazing_ ," Changkyun breathed out, "You make me feel  _so_ good."

"Oh yeah?" Wonho said, his lips against Changkyun's, "Am I  _that_ good baby?"

"Y-yes daddy," Changkyun replied softly, cupping Wonho's face, "You feel so fucking  _amazing_."

"You done holding back from me then?  _Stop holding back from daddy baby._ Daddy wants to see  _all_ of you."

"You will," Changkyun replied breathlessly, "I'll give it all to you. You  _own_ me, all of it, all  _parts_ of me. It's all yours and no one else's."

Changkyun moaned lightly as he felt Wonho roughly kiss him, feeling his tongue make its grand entrance. The boy couldn't even kiss him back properly, he just kept moving up and down at a steady rhythm as slow as  _possible_. Then he fastened his pace, both him and Wonho unable to hold the kiss the faster he went. Wonho and Changkyun felt themselves giving in, Changkyun holding the man tightly as he bounced, as Wonho moved him.

"Ch-Changkyun," Wonho replied lowly, "You better release yourself before I-"

But before Wonho could even push him off, Changkyun sat his ass down  _harshly_  as Wonho came inside him,  _completely_. Changkyun moaned  _loudly_  at the feeling, unsure how to take it in. It just felt weird but  _good_.

Both boys heaved as they held each other close, Changkyun came shortly after, but it wasn't as bad as the cum that was literally  _inside_ him. He just breathed heavily, moving the blindfold a bit to look at Wonho. He was surprised to see him with his head against the headboard, completely  _fucked out_.

He looked at the boy, lifting himself up.

"How was I?" Wonho replied, still out of breath.

Changkyun smiled slowly, "You were  _amazing_."

"G-good, because I'm fucking exhausted. I think that's enough sex with you for one day," Wonho said, his head going back against the headboard.

Changkyun finally caught his breath, releasing himself from Wonho and laying on the other side of the bed. He turned over to see Wonho, who was just  _fucking done_. Then Wonho finally caught his own breath, putting himself back in his pants and going in the covers.

The small boy raised an eyebrow, "Wonho, it's only 7 o'clock."

"Give me an hour," Wonho let out, his eyes shut, already going straight to sleep.

Changkyun just smiled a little, leaning forward to kiss him lightly on his forehead. He started to get out the bed, but he felt Wonho grab his arm.

He looked over at him, "Wonho, I gotta clean myself."

"We can clean ourselves together later, I wanna sleep," Wonho replied, pulling Changkyun back in the bed.

Changkyun sighed, getting in the covers with Wonho. Wonho saw he was under the covers and then grabbed his waist, pulling him closer. Changkyun was startled at the action but he just chuckled.

"You're like Coco, you're both attracted to me," Changkyun said, giggling.

Wonho rested his head on the boy's chest, slightly closing his eyes as he fell asleep. Changkyun just saw him breathing slowly and smiled, lightly kissing his forehead and falling asleep along with him.

* * *

Rui was in Jimin's hotel room now, waiting patiently for her to come out. Ever since the whole encounter with Jungkook, Jimin felt a bit jittery for some reason. Then she said something about her friends all getting some kind of sexual action and she literally got  _nothing_. Rui just laughed along, kinda confused as to why she said  _all_ her friends when Changkyun visibly got no action.

She mentioned something about Hyungwon not being good with his feelings. He's had a bad past when it came to falling in love and never really liked the thought of it so he just fought it off to the best of his ability. Jimin mentioned something of that being pretty stupendous and that's how he loses the boy he's fighting for— _I mean, he's already lost him but Rui doesn't need to know that._

Then Jimin said that love takes time and sometimes people needed to see themselves whether they were good enough for someone's attention. Changkyun kinda made that clear and honestly labeled them as friends seeing as Hyungwon was okay with it.

Which apparently, deep down, he was  _not_.

But they finally made it to the dorm, Rui gave Jimin a cute little pajama set and the vanilla blonde hair dye she mentioned earlier. Jimin was kinda sketchy towards it, but she just sighed, seeing that Rui wanted to see her in it. Plus, she never dyed her hair before so why not try it out.

It had been 45 minutes now and Rui was kinda setting up everything. They both agreed to watch Netflix rather than argue about Disney movies— _The Little Mermaid or The Lion King_.

Rui was kinda scanning over the movies, looking past all the boring ones or the ones that seemed uninteresting. Then she reached a strange movie named the Kissing Booth?

She didn't understand it because, why in the hell was that the name?

" _Annnnnnnnnd_ done!"

Rui looked over to see Jimin wearing the fluffy white shorts and pink cami. The cami fit wonderfully, as did the shorts that complimented Jimin's curves wonderfully. She felt herself blush a bit when she saw Jimin wall over, her vanilla blonde hair all  _curly_ , she was wearing her hair like that like  _nothing_.

It was as if she wasn't ever skeptical about changing her hair color in the first place.

She looked over at Rui as she smiled, taking a seat, "Guess you were pretty much right about me and blonde. I was scared about it at first though, oh my fucking  _god_ you shoulda seen me—a whole ass mess!"

Rui just dumbly nodded along as she watched Jimin talk. Seeing her plump lips move slowly made Rui's eyes go  _big_. Jimin was literally so  _beautiful_ —why did it take her going blonde for Rui to even notice her beauty. She was already breathtakingly gorgeous, but now it was like, Rui couldn't stop staring at her.

She wasn't even listening to what she was saying.

"—yeah and my uncle went blonde and girls were all over him! My mom said if I ever went blonde without her she'd kill me but fuck rules we bending them here!" Jimin exclaimed, punching the air happily as she giggled.

Then she looked at Rui, who was looking at her with big sparkly eyes. Jimin's eyes widened as she blushed a bit, looking away. She saw the move Rui had picked earlier and oohed at the title, reaching over for the remote.

"I've seen this movie dozens of times! It's literally the  _cutest_ ," Jimin said, "Honestly I've seen it but you can most definitely watch it with me. Nothing wrong with that."

Rui just nodded, looking over at the screen as the movie played.

But she didn't even tone into the movie most of the time. I mean yeah, she paid attention when need be, but other times, she'd look up at Jimin who told her most of the parts, all of the characters, almost as if she didn't really need to watch it. Jimin was just so wonderful, the way she spoke in such a friendly but passionate tone is what made Rui  _love_ talking to her and made her feel more comfortable talking to her.

Jimin was like her. She was kind, smart, independent and someone the boys could always turn to no matter what. Rui saw why Changkyun, Jooheon, Jungkook, Youngjae, and all her female friends liked her so much, she just brings people together. Such a cheerful girl with a wonderful spirit‍, seeing her happy warmed Rui's heart and made ‍her feel warm.

Maybe her brothers weren't the  _only_ ones falling for someone this trip.

At some point she got out of her trance and warmed up when the movie started getting a bit deep. It was the actual kissing booth part where the kids went up to the booths and started kissing each other. Jimin and Rui were oohing, cheering on, and laughing loudly at the scenes, especially the epic fails and the ones that looked wrong.

Then, the Noah and Elle kiss scene is what caught Rui's eye the most as she looked closely at the TV, capturing the emotion in the kiss.

"Amazing," She said strictly.

Jimin nodded, "That's how I feel  _everytime_ I see that scene. Like damn, don't you just wish someone would kiss you like that?"

"Yeah," Rui let out losely, looking back at the screen. Then she sighed, leaning back, "Too bad I've never participated in lip wrestling before."

Jimin nearly spat out her slushee as she let out a loud laugh. She held her stomach and felt back on her bed, laughing so damn hard she felt her insides churn a bit. Rui, who was sitting on the floor below her‍, looked up at her weirdly, standing up straight.

"H-hey! It's not nice to make fun of people Jimin," Rui replied as she huffed, "I've always called people making out lip wrestling. You're attacking someone else's lips with your own! And it gets very aggressive I suppose."

Jimin sighed, "I'm not laughing about that Rui. Although, that's cute. I'm laughing at the fact that you said you've never done it before. That's a  _good ass_ joke."

Rui raised an eyebrow, "I'm serious! I've never done it before you know. I've never kissed a guy."

"Woah," Jimin said, sitting up. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at Rui, "You serious?"

Rui nodded, "I've never gotten sexual with guys. Not even a small kiss. I've tried it once, but it was small and this boy tried ramming his tongue in my mouth it was  _gross_."

"Oh baby," Jimin said as she shook her head, "When was this?"

Rui tapped her chin, thinking, "Maybe 6th grade-"

"Rui, sir your ass down," Jimin ordered. The female widened her eyes, immediately taking a seat next to Jimin on the bed.

She looked over as Jimin gave her a weird look with her eyebrow raised, "You're like a good looking ass  _celebrity_! Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"For 5 seconds," Rui admitted, "Then he tried to finger me in public and I backhanded him."

Jimin's eyes widened, "Wow, so you're  _really_ not experienced when it comes to like....stuff like that?"

Rui nodded slowly, looking down, "I don't know if it was just me but I can't feel comfortable with guys. I curse myself for it and try to force it sometimes but I  _hate it_. I hate the way men treat me—women in general! I find them distasteful sometimes, so I guess that kinda grew on me the more I grew up and I stopped being attracted to men."

"I see," Jimin let out lowly, "Well don't force it if it's not what you're into! There's other ways to explore yourself and you don't gotta force it, just go with the flow."

"Yeah," Rui let out lowly, "Wish my mother said the same thing. She said it's kinda disgraceful for the future CEO of Parma to come out as a homosexual."

"Okay literally fuck her," Jimin said, blowing a raspberry, "If you wanna be gay then be gay dammit. Kiss all the girls you want to until ya can't no more."

Rui kinda giggled at Jimin's enthusiasm, feeling a bit happier than usual.

Then she looked at Jimin again, "Have  _you_ ever kissed someone?"

"Pft hell yeah, I was a  _thot_ in High School," Jimin let out, "My first kiss wasn't all that pleasant though. Let's just say...never date a guy that has a reputation of  _eating ass_."

"Yikes," Rui let out. Then she giggled, "I feel like if Jungkook were here, he'd say something stupid like  _Well ya gotta eat the booty like groceries_."

Jimin shook her head as she and Rui laughed lightly at that joke. Then they sighed, toning back into the movie. Well Jimin did, Rui kinda just looked over at her profile, her whole face, how soft it was. Then her eyes trailed over to her soft plump  _lips_. They looked so kissable, whoever kissed Jimin must've been pretty damn lucky. Rui for some reason didn't know why but she kinda wanted to try.

Just a small peck.

"H-hey Jimin," Rui asked, hearing Jimin hum in response.

She looked at her shyly, "Can I kiss you?"

As expected, Jimin's eyes went  _wide_. Her face just slowly got red as well and she was unsure how to take it. It was  _crazy_  how fast her heart was beating when she said those words, almost like she was getting VIP access somewhere.

"I-um-"

"J-just for the experience of course!"

"O-oh! Um-"

"It'll be a small  _peck_! I promise! I-I mean, uhhh what the fuck am I saying. I'm being weird I'm sorry!" Rui exclaimed, covering her face.

Somewhat feeling  _ashamed_?

"I don't mind," She heard Jimin say.

Rui slowly uncovered her face, "Y-you sure?"

Jimin's face was hella red, but she nodded slowly. The girl shut her eyes, puckering her lips a little, waiting for Rui to move in. Rui looked over, swallowing  _hard_. Then she got herself together, cupping the girl's face, getting ready to kiss her.

Jimin's heart was racing like crazy. This was  _really_ happening. Rui was  _really_ going to kiss her. A girl was really going to kiss her. She had always felt so weird about the idea before, but with Rui, it felt so right. She wanted this to happen so fucking  _badly_.

Rui's lips were  _so_ close, getting ready to meet Jimin's.

"JIMIN!" Jennie exclaimed, opening the door widely as she shouted excitedly.

Rui and Jimin widened their eyes, Rui immediately, blushing like  _fuck_. Jimin just cover her face,  _also_ blushing like  _fuck_.

Jennie just walked in, shutting the door, "Man okay so I got like a good ass deal on pizza! Well Chanyeol was being fucking stupid, but I got a coupon for a buy one box and get 2 free so we can totally binge and eat. Plus Singapore pizza is so-"

She paused as she looked around, seeing Jimin's slight hair change. She oohed, seating the pizza down and rushing over to touch it lightly.

"Your hair is so  _pretty_!" She exclaimed, "Where you get hair dye from?"

Jimin blinked back in reality, "O-oh! I didn't buy it, R-Rui got it for me. She said I looked good in blonde."

"Well she wasn't lying!" Jennie said, giggling. Then she looked over at Rui, "Your really at good at your job."

The female looked at Jimin, who was really blushing a lot and blushed even  _harder_.

She chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of her neck, "Well you know me! I'm just GREAT! I should um, go uh call someone right now! It's pretty urgent and I haven't talked to my brother in a while!"

Jennie was kinda confused, but before she could ask, Rui already rushed out the room. Then Jennie raised an eyebrow, looking down at Jimin.

"Did I miss anything?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme write Changkyun in a lingerie one more time and I'm absolutely KILLING myself okfgjdndnjdn
> 
> Also I don't usually feel like it's necessary to write out cumshot scenes bc that's extra writing for me and I'm already tired lmao—but yk y'all always want smth out of me so **shrugs**


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all getting input on the backstory of the Lee-Chae brothers.
> 
> Now pay attention to the difference between then and now

It was Monday morning. The sun shined beautiful and everyone got to work peacefully. Mondays usually weren't the  _best_ days of the week, but it was the second week of the college kids and their Singapore trip.

And Changkyun was spending his morning the right way, right on top of Wonho, in nothing but an oversized t-shirt, kissing the man passionately. They had been kissing for an hour now, Wonho woke up and kinda stared at Changkyun the whole time he was sleep all morning. They took their shower together, which was kinda nice as Wonho just washed Changkyun up, fingered him here and there and even sucked him off. But even then, Wonho still felt the need to be gentle with him.

It was odd.

He didn't wanna be like the tough guy who only wanted sex from the boy, he just wanted to get closer and possibly get on his soft side. It's been a few days and Wonho felt pretty foolish, especially over this boy. He had never allowed himself to simply fall for someone because last time he  _thought_  someone wanted him they only wanted him for sex.

Changkyun seemed  _different_ , more understanding of anything.

But he was messing with the boy's feelings as well, he was supposed to have feelings for his brother but now he was confused. And it was all Wonho's fault.

Wonho held him by his ass as Changkyun grinder against him, kissing him with as much soft and sweet passion that made Wonho's mind go crazy. He didn't  _wanna_ let this boy go, he wanted this boy to be his all alone. Changkyun was his own personal treasure and all Wonho wanted to do was get lost in his sweet abyss. But he knew he couldn't do it forever.

Not when his brother felt the same way.

Changkyun pulled away at some point, laying down on Wonho, "You've got something on your mind."

Wonho's eyes widened, "I do?"

"Yeah," The boy giggled, "I've been noticing that the more you've been kissing me. It started with you doing all the kissing then it turned to me doing all the kissing."

Wonho blushed lightly at Changkyun's small smile, looking away. Then the boy sighed as he rolled off of him, scooting closer and wrapping his arms around Wonho. Wonho turned around and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on the top of the boy's head.

He sighed, "I'm a terrible brother."

"What? Wonho no you're not."

"I am Changkyun," Wonho replied, squeezing the boy tighter, "I took away Hyungwon's only chance of being happy again and he doesn't even know it. All because I wanted to make sure he didn't have to suffer what I put him through again."

Changkyun flattened his lips, closing his eyes as he rested his head on Wonho's chest, "I mean yeah that was very stupid of you. But it's not just your fault. It's my fault for going along with it too and allowing it. If I really wanted to consider Hyungwon's feelings I wouldn't have done this but I don't know what's wrong with me lately. I've always had this weird spark with you that didn't feel when I first met Hyungwon. Isn't that odd?"

"Yeah, it is," Wonho let out, sighing to himself.

Actually, the way Changkyun said that, it sounded  _oddly_ familiar to what someone else said to him a few years ago. A familiar silver haired boy with sapphire colored eyes who took advantage of him as well as hurting Hyungwon the most. But the more Wonho would try to explain himself, the more Hyungwon dodged him and all he could do was blame him for everything that occurred.

Wonho's memories just flashed back to it all, and the more he looked back in his mind, the more he started to feel bitter and  _bitter_.

_"You're not even really my brother, just because my father married your mother means NOTHING to me! YOU mean nothing to me! You deserve DEATH, just like your father."_

Wonho sighed, "Changkyun, I'm sorry. You should just forget about me and make my brother happy."

The boy's eyes widened as he pulled away, looking down to see the small look of hurt on Wonho's face.

"Wonho," He said, getting closer, "What's wrong? C'mon you know you can tell me, we're friends remember?"

"But this isn't what friends do," Wonho started to say, sitting up, "Friends don't make out with each other, or have constant sex and gain these weird feelings that can basically hurt themselves. I don't wanna keep hurting you or making you gain these twisted feelings for me that you supposedly have. I'd rather you keep fighting for my brother's attention and  _hope_ that he could come around."

Changkyun looked up at him with wide eyes, for some reason feeling a little hurt, "W-Wonho, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I don't think we should do this anymore," Wonho let out,  _hesitantly_ , "Changkyun you love my brother. My brother is a better gentleman that I ever will be and he..."

He saw those big eyes of his get so big, so  _scared_  and hurt. But Wonho didn't wanna hold him back, he had to let him go, for Hyungwon's sake.

"Hyungwon likes you too, a-and that's the difference between us both," Wonho said weakly, not evening daring to look at the small look of hurt on Changkyun's face. Because he knew if he did that, it would've felt like he got punched right in the stomach.

Changkyun would've said something back, but he just looked down, "O-okay. Th-then...let's stay friends then a-and start over."

Wonho turned to him, seeing the boy's eyes get a bit glassy.

Changkyun didn't wanna cry, he wasn't going to, what exactly was there to cry about? Wonho was right, they couldn't keep doing this to each other while hurting Hyungwon in the process. All this feeling of lust was uncalled for and wrong, they  _both_ knew better than to give in to it. Changkyun did makeup with him and they were friends now right? So he could go back to chasing Hyungwon now.

So it was good.

It was fine.

 _Don't cry_.

He felt Wonho wrap his arms around him, hugging him gently as Changkyun hugged him back.  _Don't cry, don't cry_.

After some hours of collecting themselves, Wonho drove Changkyun over to the resort. Of course, after getting some food for the boy since he wouldn't stop mentioning it. Something about  _I'll die if you don't give me breakfast_. So rather than Wonho making him something and to save up time, he just got him something on the way there.

"I feel like Kihyun is gonna think I'm getting," Wonho replied nervously.

Changkyun looked over at him, "Why you say that?"

"Because he's in charge of my bank account."

Changkyun's eyes widened as he let out a small  _oh_ , taking a bite of his croissant sandwich. Thank  _goodness_ Wonho didn't go anywhere fancy, otherwise he probably would've ordered a whole meal.

They finally reached the resort, Changkyun finished all his food and thanked Wonho for it, walking out the car and tossing it in the nearby can. He waved to Wonho happily as Wonho waved right back, small smile on his face.

"Changkyun," He called out, and the boy turned back in response. He ran over towards the car and looked at Wonho through the window, kneeling down to his level.

Before he could say anything, Wonho cupped his face, bringing him in for a soft kiss on the forehead. Changkyun's whole heart just  _melted_ , forgetting how soft Wonho's lips were, getting that feeling of being loved  _all over_ again. He didn't know why Wonho was being so soft all of a sudden, as well as distant. From the relaxing shower they had together, to sleeping together and Wonho cradling him in his arms, to even waking up and wanting to just make out rather than have sex.

And even breaking the whole benefits thing they had so he wouldn't confuse himself and be with Hyungwon.

Changkyun thought it was weird, but he didn't wanna think too much of it and let his feelings get the best of him. Because if anything he didn't wanna admit to something that was one-sided or not real at all. So maybe Wonho was just being nice to him and considered the fact that they should just be friends and  _really_ start over.

They pulled away, Changkyun waved goodbye to him, not wanting to ask any more questions. It wasn't any of his business, Wonho was right to call things off.

It was for the best.

Wonho waved back again, then closed his window and sighed to himself, closing his eyes.

"So can we talk now?"

The man's eyes widened as he looked over and saw Kihyun sitting in the passenger seat, his arms crossed.

He looked rather  _pissed_ , "You wanna explain yourself now? Or am I just gonna have to interrogate you myself?"

"K-Ki, c'mon now it's not what you think-"

"Oh  _really_?" Kihyun shot, "So you mean I  _didn't_ just see you kiss some kid who apparently has some link to you  _and_ your brother. Not to mention, I caught you two fooling around yesterday in the supply room!"

Wonho's eyes widened, "O-oh. So it is what it looks like."

"WONHO!" Kihyun exclaimed, "What in the hell is on your  _MIND_! You can't keep doing shit Wonho, do you know how  _pissed_ off your mother is going to be when she ever finds out about this little affair your having with this boy-"

"She's not gonna find out," Wonho cut him off, looking over at Kihyun with darkened eyes, "No one will because it's over."

Kihyun's eyes widened as he blinked back, "W-wait...what do you mean it's over-"

"I mean it's over," Wonho replied, looking down, "Me and Changkyun aren't fooling around anymore. I told him we should just forget about it and remain friends. For the sake of Hyungwon, only because he still has lingering feelings for him and it's none of my business cutting in between the two."

"Wonho, wait a minute," Kihyun started to say, his glare softening, "Are you  _sure_ that's what you really want-"

"Yes and I don't know why it concerns you. You came in here getting ready to tell me how foolish it was and I should put a stop to it," Wonho spat, his eyes still down.

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows, "W-Wonho-"

"Am I  _wrong_?" Wonho's eyes were right on him now as he glared at the man before him.

Kihyun swallowed hard, then looked down, "N-no, you're partially right."

Then he looked back up at him as he continued, "But I also wanted to know if you were okay with all this? Wonho I care about you just as much, we're best friends after all. I don't want this to be like-"

"He's not Percy, Kihyun," Wonho let out, "Percy is dead."

"R-right," Kihyun said, his head down, "S-sorry for assuming things."

Wonho looked over at him, then he looked at the wheel, gripping it tighter, "What's our schedule for today?"

Kihyun's eyes went wide as he looked at Wonho, "I-it's pretty busy today. But I can cut off for you since-"

"What's the  _schedule_ Kihyun," Wonho asked again, only this time it sounded more like a demand rather than a question.

The chestnut haired male sighed, "We have 3 meetings today. Mariah Reynolds would like to discuss with you her future collaboration with you and the company-"

"Good," Wonho replied, starting the engine, "Let's get to it then."

Kihyun just nodded, as Wonho started the car, looking over to see the cold look on his face that hid so much. He gave him a worried look that Wonho didn't pay attention to the whole drive, which was good because that's all Kihyun did. He gave this concerned glance as if he was worried for him.

And he knew it had to do with that boy he's been fooling around with, but he just shook it off, not bothering to push it any further.

* * *

"YOU TWO DID  _WHAT_?!" Changkyun exclaimed, his eyes widened.

Jungkook had his face in the pillow, "Look I'm NOT gonna repeat myself."

"Jesus Changkyun you should've seen him," Jimin replied, giggling deviously, "He was all up  _in_ that boy."

"SHUT UP JIMIN!" Jungkook exclaimed, "You weren't even supposed to see it!"

"And  _you_ weren't supposed to have Taehyung's dick in your ass! We were gonna watch a movie together but you were too busy getting it up the ass with ya gay self!"

"And with  _Taehyung_ ," Rui brought up, then she smirked, "I thought you broke up with him because the sex was too complicated due to you wanting to do roleplay-"

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jungkook exclaimed, but that wasn't stopping the giggles from escaping everyone's mouths. The flustered boy just stayed silent, waiting for everyone to stop laughing their asses off.

Mainly Jimin and Changkyun, Jooheon just shook his head disappointingly and Youngjae, as well as Rui, giggled amongst themselves. Taehyung left shortly before Changkyun came barging in getting a text message from Jimin saying  _Sister, we have hot tea where tf are you_ , but only so he could get the pizza Jimin ordered.

That and because Jimin told him to beat it so Changkyun could yell at Jungkook,  _alone_.

They all hung out at Starbucks since it was kinda a break week for the students, they're second week of course. Professor Suongmin thought it was best for them to all take a nice little break after the first crazy week and honestly, everyone kinda needed it. Jennie, Soojin, Shuhua, Rose, and Lisa were here too, they were confused a bit but Jimin kinda told them all the tea they missed and they kinda got it.

"Listen, we were just talking about life and Taehyung ranted about something his parents were going through. I made him feel a bit better about his situation and told him I'm always gonna be there with him-"

"And  _in_ him," Jennie sneered, earning a few giggles.

Jungkook rolled his eyes, "Jesus christ,  _jokes aside_ , please. Anyway, Taehyung and I talked it out and well...we're dating again."

"WHAT?!" Jimin exclaimed as she hit the table aggressively, "SHUT UP! TELL ME YOUR LYING!"

"I'm deadass," Jungkook said.

It was silent and everyone gave him this look of utter  _shock_. The boy just shrunk in his seat, seeing everyone kinda shook up, frozen, unsure how to respond about this. Especially when Taehyung and Chanyeol came back with loads of pizza. The boys saw that everyone was suddenly gone silent and they looked at them warily.

Then eyes were on Taehyung,  _literally_ , everyone just turned to him quickly.

The boy with the square glasses widened his eyes as he saw all their stares, seeing Jungkook who was just all shrunk and scared. When he saw that, he finally understood why everyone was just looking over at him with wide eyes.

Then Jimin stood, a wide smile slowly came across her face.

"MY TWO FAVORITE FURRIES ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!" She exclaimed as everyone else woohooed in response.

Taehyung was confused, looking over at Chanyeol who just shrugged his shoulders and call everyone weirdos and walked to the table. Then he looked over at Jungkook who was still kinda confused with everyone's reactions, but he shrugged as well, urging Taehyung to come over with a small smile on his face.

The blue haired boy smiled as he walked over with the pizzas, sitting right next to him and placing the pizzas down so he could wrap his arm around the boy who just giggled in response.

Everyone soon continued with their own conversations as Chanyeol passed out pizza. Jooheon, Youngjae, Jennie, Lisa, Soojin, were all talking about wildlife and Shuhua and Jisoo were discussing dances. Jimin, Changkyun, and Rui kinda just watched Taehyung and Jungkook talk amongst themselves.

Changkyun oohed, "Awww look at him, he's  _glowing_."

"Shut up furry," Jungkook snapped, Changkyun laughing at him in response.

"No no seriously, I'm happy for you Kook. You and Taehyung can finally be together without being ashamed, that's a good thing," Changkyun cheered, "Wish I was that lucky."

Rui oohed as she ran over towards him, sitting in between him and Jimin, "Well if Hyungwon stops being such a wet noodle maybe you  _can_ be that lucky."

Jimin and Jungkook kinda stilted as they looked over at Changkyun's expression. Taehyung sipped his water, looking down at his phone  _immediately_ ,  _seeing as Jungkook had already filled him in on the whole thing with Changkyun and Wonho last night_. Changkyun's eyes widened as he chuckled nervously, playing with his fingers.

"Uh,  _yeah_ , maybe I can be lucky," Changkyun said as he reached out for a slice of pizza.

Rui looked at him confusingly, "Why do you sound so uncertain? I know you got a cute little crush on him Changkyun it's okay. He's aware of it now."

Changkyun's eyes became so fucking  _wide_ , "H-he what?"

"He knows your interested in him. He's interested in you too, he just needs some time to spare but that should give you enough time to prepare yourself to get together with him."

" _Or Wonho_ ," Jungkook  _accidentally_ spat.

Jimin's eyes became big as fucking saucers and Taehyung nearly choked on his water, pushing his glasses up and keeping his stare down. Rui just looked at him confusingly, not understanding the gesture or joke and looked over at Jimin for reassurance.

The blonde girl just laughed mindlessly, "Oh you know Jungkook! He's always  _joking_!" She said as she kicked him from under the table. The boy gritted his teeth, looking at her forced smile but could see that she was so ready to punch him in the fucking face.

He just nodded along, looking over to see Changkyun giving him a  _deadly_ ass look.

"U-um Rui! You have to excuse us for a second! There was this latte I saw in Starbucks and Jimin and Jungkook know how to order it properly!" Changkyun said as he stood, grabbing both Jimin and Jungkook by their hands and tugging them away without question. Rui raised an eyebrow, looking at Taehyung who shrugged his shoulders.

"It's um, a best friend thing you know," He said, laughing nervously as he took a sip of his water.

 _Meanwhile_ -

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR GODDAMN MIND!" Jimin exclaimed, slapping Jungkook upside the head, "Look you may have gotten yourself a boo thang now but that's no excuse for me not to kick your fucking  _ass_."

"I  _know_! It slipped out-"

Jimin slapped him again, "No bitch, that shit didn't  _slip out_ , you said that shit  _intentionally_."

"I'm  _trying_ to hold it in you know but-" He got  _another_ slap upside the head and he winced loudly, crying a bit now, "OKAY! DAMMIT I'LL STOP IT WITH THE INSIDE JOKES! Damn, look I'm trying to change for Taehyung but it's hard."

"Well  _try harder_! Changkyun's already dealing with this confusing ass mess with the Lee-Chae brothers and he  _doesn_ 't need you making it worse for him you fucking furry," Jimin snapped and the boy whined in response, nodded quickly.

Changkyun looked over at the two of them and sighed to himself, "Actually guys, Wonho and I kinda ended things today."

Jimin stopped hitting Jungkook and they both looked at him with widened eyes.

"W-wait what? What do you mean ended things?" Jimin asked.

_Don't cry. Don't cry._

"I mean it's over, the whole casual sex thing between us," Changkyun said, looking down, "W-Wonho said it was unhealthy for us to keep running to each other like this, especially when I have feelings for Hyungwon. So we cut it off and now we're just friends."

Jimin's eyes got bigger as she looked over at Changkyun. He kinda kept his head down, playing around with his fingers a bit, fidgeting a bit. It was almost as if he was trying to hide the fact that he was actually distraught about this and he wanted to cry, but he held it back.

But she  _knew_ how he felt.

Jungkook looked over at him worryingly, "S-so that's it? You're just gonna leave him hanging?"

"I'm not leaving him hanging, he's a rich man and good-looking at that. He'll have someone else on his arm in a matter of seconds guys. It's fine, he was right to end it between us."

Jimin furrowed her eyebrows, "Okay yeah but he only did that to savior your feelings towards Hyungwon. Do you even  _have_ feelings towards Hyungwon anymore?"

"Of course I do!" Changkyun exclaimed lightly, "Hyungwon's such a gentleman guys, c'mon! H-he takes good care of me, he's kind, he's really sweet, a-and he likes me back! Why wouldn't I like him, shit maybe love him even? I'm very grateful for him but I need to start showing it more because lately, I've been nothing but a dumb slut bouncing on his brother's dick."

"Ch-Changkyun," Jungkook started to say, "Look I don't wanna be that  _bitch_  but are you sure somewhere in there you don't have feelings for-"

"Wonho?" Changkyun said as he looked up at the two of them with tears in his eyes. He chuckled bitterly, "Now what makes you think that? Wonho's a big guy who's got a  _lot_ more on his mind than some stupid ass college boy. We're friends guys,  _friends aren't supposed to like each other that way_!"

Jimin's expression softened, "Changkyun, stop being a crybaby bitch and just listen to us for a second-"

"No!" He slapped Jimin's hand away, who looked at him with widened eyes as she stepped back.

"I like Hyungwon okay! Only him, I've just spent too much time getting corrupted under Wonho to even pay attention. Stupid ass only wanted me to get his dick wet, but it's fine because we're good now, we're friends, and I can finally be happy with Hyungwon without Wonho's ass getting in between us. Being a slut really  _did_ do something for me!"

"Changkyun, you're not a slut okay?"

"Are you  _sure_? So supposedly having a crush on someone but fucking their brother as an alternative because you're sad that they'll never notice you and you're basically leading that person on  _isn't_ being a slut?"

Jimin and Jungkook stilted, looking over at each other, then back at Changkyun.

Then boy scoffed, looking down, "Yeah, that's what I fucking  _thought_."

Jungkook looked at Jimin, who was kinda lost for words right now, holding her hand and biting her lip trying to think of something to say.

Then the bunny boy looked at Changkyun, furrowing his eyebrows, "Look Changkyun, we understand your situation, but  _you_ put yourself through it. You can sit here and yell at us all you want to but that's not gonna help. L-let's just talk about this and maybe you can see that you're being a dumbass about this-"

"No thanks, I'm fine," Changkyun replied, starting to walk off.

Jimin rushed towards him, "C'mon, stop being a bitch Changkyun we just wanna talk-"

The boy snatched his hand away, "Talk about what? My imaginary feelings for Wonho that aren't fucking real? Yeah, no thanks I'd rather not."

Before Jimin could say anything else, Changkyun just rolled his eyes and ran off. She would've came after him, but Jungkook stopped her, shaking his head.

"Give him some space," Jungkook said to her, "He needs some time to cry right now."

Jimin looked at him and then sighed, looking back up at door Changkyun left out of. Nor her and Jungkook noticed someone standing right behind them, listening out on the whole thing.

* * *

_"Annnnnnd here it is!" Hoseok exclaimed happily as he smiled widely._

_He and Hyungwon finally made it to the nightclub he had been promoting all night to him. It was packed as fuck, there were young adults all over the place around their age, 20 to 22 at least Hoseok counted. Someone was playing a song by the deceased Cythina Park herself, Break Up With Your Girlfriend I'm Bored, Hoseok recalled._

_His hair was all in his face with blue highlights in his bangs and he wore black trousers with a silky button-down shirt, the top four buttons unbuttoned. Hyungwon was wearing an oversized pink sweater and some grey joggers, along with his big round black specks that kinda stuck out. Hoseok had been trying to get him to dress up, but Hyungwon kept pushing him away._

_So he gave up fighting and just brought him here._

_"Look, the classiest people come here to have a drink. It's gonna be hard for them to take you seriously, that's fine," Hoseok reassured the boy, patting his back, "Don't be nervous."_

_Hyungwon was shaking like fuck._

_He wasn't nervous about his appearance, even though he was kinda worried about how the boy would think of him seeing him dressed like this. He was nervous about meeting the boy as a whole, what would he think of him? Would he find it weird that he was just snooping around in a big ass sweater at night looking like the biggest dork?_

_Hoseok was right, he should've just came dressed looking all hot and shit instead of like a lost puppy._

_"Hyungwon," He heard Hoseok call out. He looked at him worryingly, "Is everything alright brother? You seem tense."_

_Hyungwon turned to face him as he laughed loudly, gaining some attention from a few rich people who were glaring at the boy. Hoseok tried to quiet the boy, eventually shutting him up as he covered his mouth._

_He sighed, removing his hand from the boy's mouth, "Have you gone mad?! Calm yourself, boy, you're gonna bring attention to yourself if you keep bursting out like that."_

_Hyungwon looked over at him, seeing Hoseok's slight glare. Then he looked down and sighed to himself, messing around with his martini._

_"I'm embarrassing you Hoseok, aren't I?" He said softly, "I'm probably ruining your image. I-I'm sorry. M-maybe I should go-"_

_Hoseok stopped the boy before he could leave, grabbing him by his wrist. Hyungwon looked over at him with wide eyes, confused, "Wh-what are you-"_

_"Sit down," Hoseok replied. Hyungwon immediately took a seat, looking over at his older brother who sighed, "Look, if I was worried about you ruining my image right now, we wouldn't have walked in here together or at all for that matter. Hyungwon I don't care about that shit right now, as I said earlier, this is all about you okay?"_

_Hyungwon looked down, fiddling with his fingers, "B-but I don't know Hoseok, I feel so anxious right now. Like I shouldn't be here or I don't belong here! Maybe we should just leave! I should leave, I don't deserve to be here-"_

_"Hyunnie, shut the fuck up," Hoseok said, shutting the boy the fuck up, "You're my brother alright? If anyone has a problem with you being here, they can deal with me. You came here comfortable in your own skin ready to meet this lovely boy and goddammit you're gonna meet this boy tonight! So calm the fuck down and get yourself together!"_

_Hyungwon's eyes went big as he nodded quickly, "O-okay."_

_But Hoseok wasn't too pleased, "C'mon now! You are a brother of the Lee-Chae family! You are no bitch!"_

_"Y-yeah."_

_Hoseok slapped him in the face as he gripped his shoulders, "I wanna hear you say it! SAY YOU ARE NO BITCH!"_

_"I-I'm no bitch!"_

_"Louder!"_

_"I'm n-no bITCH!"_

_"LOUUUUUDEEEER!"_

_"I AM NO GODDAMN BITCH!" Hyungwon exclaimed, "I AM LEE-CHAE HYUNGWON! BROTHER OF THE FAMOUS LEE-CHAE HOSEOK AND SON OF TAKASHI LEE HIMSELF! I AM NO BITCH, I AM A MAAAAAAN!"_

_The boy pulled away from Hoseok, running off somewhere as he continued screaming. Hoseok blinked back confusingly, but he just snickered lightly to himself as he placed his hands on his hips, allowing his brother to go on screaming off somewhere._

_Yeah um, Hyungwon was near the back, where there were barely any people around, completely exhausted as he stood near the bathrooms. He stopped to catch his breath for a hot second, then proceeded on with screaming, his fists in the air, feeling powerful for some strange reason._

_Until he bumped into someone._

_The boy grunted loudly, feeling his forehead as his vision went blurry. He lifted himself up, looking around seeing it was blurry everywhere. He tried squinted his eyes, seeing that he was missing his glasses and got up, crawling to find his glasses. He just started gripping the air, hoping that he'd find them somewhere._

_He just gripped something really small and squishy, raising an eyebrow trying to figure out what it was. The boy didn't even hear the light moan that escaped another person's mouth as he kept squeezing. Until he gripped harder and the person yelped, pushing him off._

_"P-PERVERT!" The person exclaimed, their voice high-pitched._

_Hyungwon was pushed back and he blushed lightly, covering his face, "I-I'm so sorry ma'am! I didn't mean-"_

_"A-and you call me a girl too! That's rude!" The person exclaimed, supposedly a boy._

_Hyungwon was confused, trying to see who it was yelling at him. All he saw was some weird blurry vision of a boy wearing an all-white suit and nothing more. Which was weird because what in the hell did he grab if it was a-_

_"OH MY GOD! I TOUCHED YOUR DICK!" Hyungwon exclaimed, scooting back quickly._

_The boy huffed, furrowing his eyebrows, "Uh yeah! I am a boy, after all, you fucking weirdo!"_

_"Y-yeah, but your voice sounds so delicate and soft. And you're British that's what makes it worse!" Hyungwon exclaimed._

_The boy was just offended, getting ready to say something else but he couldn't because he couldn't even see who he was yelling at. He had glasses on his face for some reason and their prescription was strong as fuck, it was like they were as blind as a fucking bat. The boy removed the glasses, then turned to see Hyungwon, feeling out for his glasses._

_His eyes widened, "Oh my goodness, you're that boy from the aquarium earlier!"_

_He watched as Hyungwon froze, turning his head to look at the blurred vision of the boy wearing all white._

_"Wh-what?" Hyungwon asked._

_The boy brought him close, holding his face, "Hold still."_

_Hyungwon did, the boy put on his glasses carefully. As his specks were finally back on his face, Hyungwon opened his eyes and they nearly popped out of their fucking sockets. It was the boy from earlier, the cute boy with the silver hair, short, straight bangs, and bright sapphire eyes. He was still wearing his white trousers and white button-down shirt, looking at Hyungwon in awe._

_The two kinda stared at each other for a long time, Hyungwon felt something beating in his chest rapidly the more he looked at the boy, how lovely his features was, his cute little mole on his cheek, his lovely pale skin. He was absolutely stunning, about the prettiest boy in the entire world._

_"Oh my god," Hyungwon spat, "You're so lovely."_

_The boy blushed lightly, then he smiled, giggling softly, "Thank you, I appreciate it."_

_The pretty boy stood, reaching a hand out for Hyungwon to grab. Hyungwon looked at it confusingly, then back at him as he smiled._

_"C'mon now, pretty boys don't sit their asses on the floor."_

_Hyungwon swallowed hard as he took the boy's soft hand, noticing the white rosey lace gloves he was wearing. The boy lifted him up lightly, seeing Hyungwon was a bit taller than him of course. Hyungwon just looked down at him, eyes wide and sparkly, feeling like his whole world just shook up and stopped completely._

_This boy was literally a prince. He looked so royal, so lovely, so precious. Hyungwon literally fell in love with him on the spot all over again and nearly cursed himself out for it, trying to not fall down that hole again. He was already trying to not lose his whole sit at the aquarium but now he was definitely gonna lose all of his shit standing right here in front of this lovely ass piece of beautiful shit before him._

_Even his smile was fucking gorgeous, Jesus help this boy._

_"This is pretty ironic," The boy replied, giggling lightly, "I wasn't expecting to bump into you again here. I was just telling my friends about how wonderful it was to encounter you and how I wished I found out your name and who you were. I would've loved to get to know you a bit more."_

_Hyungwon's mouth opened, but no words escaped._

_"My name is Percy, Percy Asahina. Nice to formally meet you!"_

_The boy remained frozen as Percy kinda stood there, confused by his sudden silence._

**_Talk Hyungwon, dammit!_ **

_"I-I u-um," Hyungwon replied nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "M-my name's Hy-Hyungwon! Lee-Chae Hyungwon."_

_Percy's eyes widened, then he giggled, "Well then, nice to meet you Hy-Hyungwon. Care to join me at my table so we can discuss more and maybe become good associates?"_

_Hyungwon just dumbly nodded along as he followed Percy over to his table. The security were gonna pull Hyungwon away, but Percy reassured them, telling them that Hyungwon was with him as an old friend. The security nodded, letting them pass as Percy and Hyungwon walked over to this nice diamond table in the VIP area._

_Percy took his seat and Hyungwon sat across from him, kinda nervous at all of this sudden attention. He looked around and saw that it was quieter in this area, more celebrities were over here getting their drinks and just being quite at peace with themselves. The boy awed as he looked around and saw how quiet and how peaceful it was, felt nice rather than all that chaos outside._

_"Tis nice ain't it?" Percy called out, "Whenever I just wanna come to get a relaxing drink, I come here and collect myself. I only go out into the wilder side of this club whenever I feel up for adventure or when I'm getting hella wild."_

_"Ah," Hyungwon replied, seeing the waitress come around and serve them nice drinks, "I see, I guess it is pretty calmer in here."_

_"Indeed," Percy replied happily, leaning against the table, "Now tell me, what brings you here? I've been here millions of times to know everyone that comes here daily and I've never seen you here before."_

_Hyungwon blushed lightly, laughing nervously, "I ummm....well I was just running errands with my brother and well....we both came here to just have a drink you know."_

_"That's lovely, you must've been pretty drunk already since you were running around screaming about you not being a bitch," Percy said as he took a sip of his drink._

_Hyungwon nearly choked on his as his blushed got bigger, "Y-you weren't supposed to see that. Don't worry I'm not intoxicated, I've never gotten drunk because I know how to control my drinking habits! I'm 19 but I'm not that reckless."_

_Percy's eyes sparkled a bit as Hyungwon said that, then he beat the table, startled the poor boy across from him with the round specks._

_"19? So I'm not the only young one coming here!" Percy replied cheerfully, "I'm 19 too! Or well, almost, I turn 19 in two months."_

_Hyungwon's eyes widened, "No way! I've never met someone around my age. Or well, the kids at my school are assholes and never wanna talk. So I just channel everyone out and stay in my dorm most of the time, at least until my sister and brother wanna hang out."_

_"Oh my, Hyungwon you can't do that," Percy replied, his English tone soft, "Staying closed out isn't good, it can hurt you. I mean it comes in handy to stay isolated away from everyone but it's never good, trust me, I should know. I've been isolated from a lot of people for most of my childhood."_

_"R-really?" Hyungwon asked and Percy nodded._

_"Back in the UK, it isn't all Peaches and Cream. I'm supposed to become the new ruler one day when my dad gives in his power, so all my life I've been locked in and kinda hidden away from everyone. I was never able to go out and explore,_ **_ever_ ** _. People always told me how to live and what to do, it was sickening."_

_"Oh," Hyungwon let out, seeing Percy suddenly get tense._

_The boy looked up, seeing Hyungwon's scared look._

_He smiled slowly, holding Hyungwon's hands to reassure him, "Rest assured my friend, all is well. My father allowed me to move here to at least get the teenager experience, but I didn't think that would turn into me become a famous model, oh no. Still better than the prince life though, so I'll take it."_

_Hyungwon was still kinda worried, then he smiled slowly as Percy smiled right back at him._

_The rest of the night the two kinda talked about all kinds of wondrous things. Hyungwon made some weird ass joke about turtles and then confessed about how he wanted one on his 20th birthday and Percy laughed at it, promising to get him that turtle one day. Percy even said something about wanting to take a trip to New York and Hyungwon and he made this little fake getaway plan to escape together to New York one day._

_The two boys kinda just clicked the whole time, Percy was so fascinated with the way Hyungwon spoke about wanting to travel the world and be a photographer, as well as a journalist. Hyungwon, something about him made him seem so intelligent and smart, way more alluring than how he was at the aquarium. They loved each other's company and talking to each other made both boys feel special._

_It's like they were destined to meet each other because they were both boys with similar tastes who were running away from their issues, just like each other. It's what made their sudden friendship blossom._

_"Okay, but there is no way that your father is the famous Takashi Chae!" Percy replied excitingly._

_Hyungwon nodded, "My dad is so fucking awesome! You should see him in those secret spy movies or maybe even the James Bond Originals! My dad has met James Bond before, pretty funny story actually!"_

_"Oh cheese, you've got to tell me!"_

_But before Hyungwon could talk, the one of the security walked up to the table, tapping Percy lightly on his shoulder. The boys looked at him wearily, Percy telling him to continue to speak out loud._

_"There's some guy out there saying that he's looking for umm," The man looked down at Hyungwon, pointing to him, "The way he described him, he sounded like he was looking for him Mister Asahina."_

_Hyungwon's eyes widened, "Oh! That's my brother!"_

_Percy gave him a weird look, "W-what? You mean your brother is still here with you? I thought you said he left."_

_"I thought so too," Hyungwon cheered, then looked up at the bodyguard, "You can let him in, he'll cause no harm."_

_The bodyguard gave him a confused look, then nodded, walking over to open the curtains. Hoseok's eyes widened as he finally saw his brother, rushing over towards him._

_"There you are! I've been looking for you all fucking night," He exclaimed, hugging his brother tightly._

_Hyungwon giggled, "S-sorry, I got a little caught up."_

_"I can see," Hoseok said as he looked around, whistling, "How the hell did you end up in here looking the way you do."_

_The boy slightly punched him as Hoseok laughed softly. Then he sighed, "I managed to bump into the boy I was telling you about earlier!"_

_"Oh?" Hoseok said, looking across from Hyungwon._

_Once he did, his face paled completely as he looked over at the vanilla skinned boy with the silver hair and sapphire eyes. Percy, he looked up at him with wide eyes as well, kinda confused since he furrowed his eyebrows a bit. Then he started to furrow them completely as a glare just grew on his face and his grip on his champagne glass got a lot tighter._

_"Percy?" Hoseok said, furrowing his eyebrows._

_Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, "You know him?"_

_Then he looked down at Percy, who quickly changed his expression and laughed softly._

_"I-I don't know this man," Percy replied cheerfully, opening his eyes, which were still kinda dark, "Never seen him before in my life."_

_Hoseok stilted, then he chuckled nervously, "U-uh yeah. You um, that model boy all the way from the UK. It's uhh nice to meet you."_

_Hyungwon was confused at the sudden tension, especially coming from Percy, who was all nice to him earlier. He just became cold, rather spiteful it seemed and it threw Hyungwon off a bit. But maybe it was just some rivalry thing he had with Hoseok since the two were famous models after all._

_"Well um," Hyungwon said to break the ice, "It was nice meeting you Percy. My brother and I should get going!"_

_Percy's eyes widened as he saw Hyungwon rush out immediately, dragging hoseok out in the process. The boy squinted his eyes a bit then sighed. He looked from the corner of his eye and saw a strange device on Hyungwon's side of the table._

_And it took the boy a while to notice that it was Hyungwon's phone._

* * *

So Changkyun had been crying for a while, in the dark, blasting his mother's music from his headphones. He didn't even know why he was crying so much, this whole this was just so fucking stupid as much as he was. So fucking  _stupid_ to get caught up in a thing like that and even hope for the best. It only happened for a few days so it was dumb for him to be a bitch and cry about it.

But all he wanted to do was sit here and cry and feel sorry for himself for allowing that shit to happen. Why did he allow it? Wonho was a guy who he was supposed to  _hate_ but he turned into someone who Changkyun actually cared about and slowly started growing feelings for. But why grow feelings for someone who only wanted you for sex?

_That's all you're worthy of being? Someone's slut?_

What made it even worse was that he started to slowly get attached to Wonho, his company as a whole was comforting for Changkyun. His warmth, his smile, just his weird flexible personality was enough to make Changkyun feel all weird and giggly. Even without all the sex, he still felt close to Wonho mutually, and it felt nice to get all that attention from him.

Wonho just started getting soft on him, that's what made Changkyun change his mind about the relationship and finally see Wonho as a person, as a friend. But Wonho was right to cancel things off, he only wanted to care for his brother and not make him hate him even more than he already does.

But Changkyun was so fucking  _confused_ , it felt like they were breaking a bond before it even got to start.

It literally killed him entirely, and all he wanted to just do was cry.

Cry, that's all he's done his entire life was cry and sit in his puddle of despair. Since his mother died, that was his only way with coping with the pain. Maybe eating, or probably listening to her music was something to calm him down. If he wanted to overdose at this point, he honestly would have but it was disgraceful and he promised his mother he'd never do that.

But right now, he was just so scared, confused,  _hurt_.

He probably didn't have any friends either seeing as the way he yelled at Jimin and Jungkook when they were only trying to help him see it all out. They probably told Rui and she was probably gonna turn on him and hate him for playing around with her brother's feelings and for having sex with the other.

Didn't matter, they weren't gonna be here for long anyway.

They only had a week left, which was enough time for Changkyun to go back to the way he use to be. Closed out from literally  _everyone_ and never come back on this trip or this place ever again in his fucking life.

It was better that way anyway.

The boy had gotten out the shower later on and then wrapped himself in a robe, kinda reading a book as his mother's music played from the Beats wireless speaker. He turned off the master lights, leaving on the lamp that was on the small table on and sat on his bed as he read a book. It was his mother's diary, he'd read it sometimes whenever he was feeling bad like this.

Plus, it kinda helped him understand his mother without her needing to be here.

He heard a knock at his door and he set the book aside, walking over to see who it was. He'd be surprised if it was Jungkook seeing as he got a text that he didn't reply to from the boy saying that he was gonna hang out in Taehyung's room to give him some space. But maybe he was here for some of his clothes or something.

Then he opened the door and his eyes were widened as he saw the tall male before him, wearing a leather jacket, black shirt, and light blue denim jeans.

"Hyungwon?" Changkyun let out.

Hyungwon looked at him with wide eyes as he gripped his shoulders, "ARE YOU OKAY?! You're not still sick are you?!"

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, "N-No, I was never sick."

"W-wait really? I got a call from someone saying you had the stomach flu and you were basically on your deathbed! So I hurried over to some pharmacies and got you some medicine. Then went to a drug store and got you some ramen and Ginger Ale to soothe the pain. I had to leave Gatsby's Raffle party just to come run over here and help you out as soon as possible!"

Changkyun blinked back, blushing lightly.

_He just left his job to come nurture you back to health Changkyun, that's something Wonho would_ **_never_ ** _do._

He smiled softly, "I-I appreciate the gesture, but I'm not sick Hyungwon."

"Y-your not? Goddamit, now I'm gonna get yelled at," Hyungwon groaned.

"Who called you and told you to come here?"

Hyungwon looked over at him, "They uhh...for some reason told me not to reveal them to you. They said that they're extremely mad at you for not telling them something sooner and that you guys have been best friends for years. I don't know, but I'm surprised they called  _me_ of all people. They literally yelled at me about considering your feelings."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "Wh-what?"

"N-nothing, don't worry about it!" Hyungwon replied quickly, "Just uh....are you okay at least?"

The boy wanted to lie and say that he was  _fine_ , but he really wasn't. He was kinda feeling like he was dying right now, but it was all mental. He didn't really wanna be near anyone at all, but Hyungwon was such an understanding person beyond compare. And he could use a hug right about now.

"I-I'm not really okay right now," Changkyun chuckled, "I mean, I guess that person was right about me being on my death bed."

"Oh! You wanna talk about it at least?" Hyungwon asked softly, with a smile.

Changkyun's face got a bit red then he smiled, opening the door a bit more, "Yeah, come on in."

Hyungwon walked in as Changkyun shut the door behind them. He was in awe of the room for some reason. He then ended up telling Changkyun he was surprised that the rooms looked so nice because his mother told him nothing but bad things about the resort, which he knew wasn't entirely true. Changkyun just laughed it off, feeling somewhat comfortable like this.

Hyungwon made him some ramen from the little kitchen area in the room and helped prepped him a meal, even took his temperature to see if he was  _really_ okay. Changkyun tried reassuring him multiple times, but Hyungwon insisted that it was best he get a clear temperature to be sure. The whole night was just filled with Hyungwon kinda babying him around, or most likely taking care of him properly.

They talked most of the time, Hyungwon told Changkyun this story about some weird guy who yelled party time at the raffle and how everyone made him feel uncomfortable. The only good thing Hyungwon liked about his job was the isolation, being away from people because it gave him space and the quietness within his office felt nice.

That brought Changkyun back to what Wonho said about Hyungwon going quiet and distant away from everyone after their father died. He wanted to ask the boy about his father, but he felt like it wasn't in his place to go out and ask him something like that. But when Hyungwon talked to him more and more, it kinda made the boy let loose and feel a lot better than how he was previously feeling. Of course, he was still kinda hurt with the whole thing from this morning, but he'd get over it.

It's like Wonho said, the boy cared greatly for Hyungwon and what he did was purely a mistake because he was drunk. He'd never allow himself to fall like that ever again, not to someone like Wonho who literally slept around as much as he pleased. Still though, he missed the deep conversations he'd have with Wonho out of nowhere. Even after they had sex or when they were just eating together and engaging in long conversations and learning about each other a bit more, getting comfortable with their relationship.

Changkyun missed it, he missed being in Wonho's warmth, in his bed, in his arms, in his  _everything_.

Made him feel so fucking stupid.

The boy who he had a crush on was right in front of him, but he was still thinking about Wonho.

_How pathetic, you don't deserve either of them. You're just like your mother you ungrateful slut._

"Changkyun?" Hyungwon called out, seeing the small tears coming out of Changkyun's eyes.

The boy blinked them away, wiping them, "I-I'm sorry! I-I just got a lot on my mind right n-now."

"No it's okay," Hyungwon replied softly, scooting closer as he held the boy, "C'mon, tell me what's wrong, I'll try my best to help you."

_If you take too long to hit me back, I can't promise you how I'll react._

Changkyun didn't wanna tell him anything that happened. He knew if he did, Hyungwon would probably be taken back by the thought of him messing with Wonho. Especially since Rui told him he had feelings for him, which she  _shouldn't_ have done.

_But all I can say is at least I'll wait for you._

He sighed, "Hyungwon, I....." He started to say, biting back his words. But he didn't wanna keep it away and lie, "I've been close with your brother lately."

Hyungwon's eyes widened, "Close?"

Changkyun nodded, "W-Wonho and I, w-we had something going on between us for a little while. I-it was more or so sexual attraction if anything."

"No way," Hyungwon replied, then gripped the boy's shoulders, "How'd it happen?"

"U-Um, one night I got really really drunk. So drunk that some man almost came around and tried to have sex with me but Wonho stepped in. Next thing you know, I ran to the bathroom, Wonho came and we got so close we kissed."

Hyungwon kinda gave him this unsure look, seeing Changkyun start crying, "W-we had sex that same night. Actually, we've had sex many times. I-I guess I got carried away and then assumed that Wonho was someone who cared about me. But I was only playing around because I-I liked you too and I just thought you were gonna be some crush I'd never reach. Someone who would never notice me and I was just stupid to ever fall for you. I-I thought Wonho liked me because he started treating me differently, but I was stupid to even think that way."

The boy kept crying, his tears just continued to flow as he just laughed at himself.

"D-damn, aren't I stupid?" He chuckled bitterly, "I-I came here to have a good t-time and ended up fucking around with people and hurt myself. I'm so fucking selfish and stupid, I should've never even let that man get so fucking close to me like that. All he did was kiss me and tell me these things I was foolish, my needy ass just wanted to feel needed."

Hyungwon stilted, looking down at Changkyun, unsure how to respond. He wanted to comfort the boy so much, but he was so fucking unsure how to. He wasn't even mad at him because Changkyun was being honest with him, the only person he could ever think about being made at was Wonho.

Because  _all_ Wonho knew how to do was fucking  _break people_.

He sighed, "Changkyun, it's not your fault."

That didn't stop the boy from crying, "I-I'm sorry for lying to you and leading you on. I do like you! I love you so much, I can't even stop thinking of you sometimes, isn't that stupid?"

"Changkyun-"

"I didn't think you liked me back, I'm sorry that I think I'm not enough for you. I'm sorry for barging in and making you hate me in the end. I-I'm sorry for meeting you, I'm so sorry for being needy a-and a slut, I'm not better than my mother was-"

"CHANGKYUN!" Hyungwon exclaimed, holding the boy's shoulders tightly. Changkyun looked up at him, puffy eyes all glassy and filled with tears.

"It's okay," Hyungwon replied, giving him a small smile, "I'm not mad at you, I understand why it happened. It's okay, I swear it is. I'm not mad at all and you're not a slut okay?"

Hyungwon looked down, his eyes darkened, "It's not your fault at all because all Wonho  _knows_ how to do is fucking break people to the maximum. He taints everyone around him and fears of getting close with anyone, so he pushes them away before they could even get close to him, before he can feel  _real_ human emotions."

Changkyun gave him a soft look, "Hy-Hyungwon-"

"I use to see him as this strong prideful man who could do anything," Hyungwon continued, "But he's nothing but a arrogant, selfish, needy bastard who doesn't give a fuck about anyone but himself. So it's not your fault Changkyun, you are  _more_ than enough, you're such an amazing boy with so many capabilities. You literally  _shine_ , someone like Wonho doesn't deserve you."

Hyungwon took his hands in his, holding them as he stroked them, "He doesn't have a heart Changkyun. He doesn't know how to take care of people or cherish anyone's hearts. All he does is hurt people and I hate myself for not stopping him before he got to you."

He lifted the boy's hand, kissing it lightly, "But I know how to take care of you. I care about you so much Changkyun, you're literally on my mind every damn day and I want nothing more than to make sure you're safe. I wanna hold you in my arms and tell you you're gonna be okay, that I'm always here for you. I'll literally treat you so much better than Wonho ever has,  _every day_ of your life."

Changkyun looked up at him, his eyes big a doey, face soft. He felt his heart beating again, it was that feeling of being loved, someone loving him the proper way and wanting to be near him at all times, doing everything they possibly could to be near them at all times. Hyungwon literally ran away from his job to take care of him and he even understood him and his story without yelling at him.

He really did love him.

"P-please," Changkyun said softly, his arms wrapping around Hyugnwon's neck, "T-take care of me please."

Hyungwon blushed as he nodded. He pulled Changkyun in his lap, aware that the boy was naked underneath, then leaned in slowly, their lips close.

"I promise, I'll take good care of you. You're all mine now," Hyungwon replied softly as his lips met the boy's in a soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end lmao-
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> KIDDING LMAO, but its like a season finale type thing yknow ;)
> 
> (yeah dw, you'll get hyungkyun smut next chapter)
> 
> Also, yall know Nitori from Free? Yeah, that's what Percy looks like, just a lot shorter than Nitori is, thank you goodday


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so last chapter got a lot of DEEP ass reviews, which I highly appreciate tbh and I wasn't expecting everyone to go so deep into the story and actually feel what each character was going through, especially Changkyun. Trust me, I was just fucking around but everyone is hella emotional and I'm like—*evil laugh* excited to spill what's coming next in this "season".
> 
> But before I do that, lemme give MY input on 20- as I stated in one of the chapters, neither boys are good for Changkyun, at the moment.
> 
> In retrospect, Wonho isn't good because as Hyungwon said, he thinks about no one but himself and doesn't know how to deal with other people and their emotions, thus why he messes around so much. He does it all in good fun, but when it comes to them getting too attached, he pushes them away and well breaks them. It's mainly because of what he's been through in the past when it comes to love, people would only want him for sex this gives him the mindset of okay so maybe I shouldn't get too attached and rid of these emotions before I, myself, get attached ya feel me? But he's also stupid as fuck because he does it so slowly and waits at the wrong moment—prior to why he gets so much hate and mistaken as heartless. He's not heartless though, he doesn't know how to handle emotions. Changkyun came around and he started to feel that feeling again, like someone actually cares about him for more than sex and he also told him he wanted to be friends because he considered Wonho's feelings. But where Wonho fucked up at, was not opening up to him his own self and not trusting him, which of course, is gonna fuck up their bond throughout the story. Friends don't fuck each other lmao rule of being a fuckbuddy is to not get attached—y'all think Changkyun got attached first? Think again.
> 
> Now Hyungwon, I still haven't gone into detail of why he and Wonho are so distant and why he hates him. Yeah, it has something to do with Percy and his death, they're both linked to it. But Hyungwon's emotions are extremely....how should I say, unstable? Yeah, very unstable. The reason Wonho is so protective towards him and his emotions is that Hyungwon doesn't know how to control his feelings. He gets attached to people so quickly, coUgh Percy, and doesn't even know the person's true intention as to why they're falling for him. He has gained major issues ever since his father's death and separated himself from everyone who he feels wronged him. Wonho is a good ass example, after their beef was over, Hyungwon's whole POV of him changed completely. That's why he doesn't see him as a brother and sees him more as a...well I guess a normal person. Listen, when y'all get to that part of how badly Wonho fucked up, and some of y'all are on point, trust me you're gonna understand why Hyungwon is so fucked up with his feelings and why he doesn't trust anyone except Rui. And the reason he's become relatively close with Changkyun is because the boy just seems so pure. It's like with Wonho, Changkyun is so kind-hearted and opened up his world showing him there was hope in trying to love again. He sees him as a chance to keep living and stay happy, which is the reason behind his last words in chapter 20– You're MINE now. Hyungwon finally has something that his brother can't have.
> 
> Lmao ironic to the title—both brothers want Changkyun to be theirs.
> 
> Now Changkyun is a different story, but I don't need to explain his decisions and confusion bc he's just as confused as y'all are so LMAOO. But I'll tell you this much, that boy loves them both and he's gonna get his ass hurt and heartbroken a whole lot. I saw both are bad because BOTH aren't honest with him and they're both confused with their feelings. Changkyun being ready for one to accept him but they're just... lmao I hate boys I can relate to Changkyun and his frustration so much. Boys, in reality, are just as dumb—Girls Need Love Too, daMn.
> 
> Also, Changkyun is just like his mother, we'll get there later.
> 
> SO! Long author's note, I apologize for that, everyone's reviews last chapter were just so, well for me so unexpected. I kid u not, I was not expecting some damn emotional and deep comments but I'm glad y'all are so involved that it affects you so much—*evil laugh*. I mean, y'all made me fucking get my author-nim work on and I wanna help my babies push through bc I love y'all. Like y'all treating this as if it's an ACTUAL drama and the irritation, love, and emotions y'all feeling towards it is cute but I feel bad I'm sworry *enters a crying emoji*. But it's a long ass ride and y'all might not make it so just have hope!
> 
> Mine is gonna have a LOT of chapters, so y'all got a lot more where that came from.
> 
> With THAT being said, let us get this bread.

 

_"Wh-what?" Percy replied faintly, his voice with a bit tint of hurt in it._

_Wonho gave him this glare, no hint of empathy or sadness or even pity within his eyes. He just looked so done for, "I said it's over dammit. Do you not understand that? Have I not made myself clear? Or do I need to grab a diagram and some pictures to help you understand a little clearer."_

_The boy blinked back the tears in his eyes, his voice was soft. He was still obviously drunk, "N-no! You don't understand Wonho, I didn't mean all that stuff I said back there. You're so much more worth anything else other than just sex! You're an amazing man who can do so much-"_

_"Do not give me that shit," Wonho rasped, scaring the drunken boy. He was so ready to hit him with all kinds of anger he was holding back in him. But he held back, only because he knew it would be wrong on him and Percy obviously had odds on him._

_The two of them had been together for 6 months now. Wonho felt really happy with the boy, even if he was with him for a few months but he didn't care. Soon as they met they instantly clicked, having all the free lovely sex they wanted without a care in the world._

_Wonho may have only been 19- but he felt ready to marry the boy if anything._

_That's how in love he was._

_And he was ready to make that commitment, until during the sex, the boy went on and on saying how good Wonho was. However, it wasn't just him saying he was a good man, it was him saying he was good at sex. Which Wonho wouldn't lie, he's made everyone that walks on two legs fall to their knees after having sex with him, it was just his aura. But now that he had fallen in love, he wanted to be good for more than just sex._

_He wanted to prove himself._

_However- hearing "You're so good at sex and nothing more" wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear._

_Percy scooted towards him, "W-Wonho, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it at all I swear! You're just...really amazing and-"_

_"At sex Percy?" Wonho cut him off, "You're gonna say I'm only amazing at sex and nothing more. You said that already so why not break me even more by saying it again, acting as if it will make me feel better."_

_"N-no! I-" Percy started to say, biting his lip, "I'm just drunk honey. That's it, that's all it is!"_

_Wonho refused to look at him as he felt arms get wrapped around his shoulders. He felt Percy rest his chin on his shoulder, his bottom half covered up by covers as he stroked the man's arms lightly._

_"C'mon baby, you know I didn't mean it," Percy said softly, "I'm sorry I hurt you. Those words must've messed with you a lot."_

_Wonho sighed, looking down, "Yeah, they did."_

_He started to remove Percy's arms off of him, rising up to grab his things. Percy watched him with careful eyes, but also scared for what he was doing. Wonho just covered his bare chest, then put on his trousers carefully as he buttoned himself back up._

_"W-Wonho," Percy started to say, "Are you leaving me?"_

_The man didn't respond, he just continued to get his things and pack up._

_Percy furrowed his eyebrows, "You're coming back, right? You're just leaving out for a bit to get your head straight-"_

_"No," Wonho replied, reaching out for his suit jacket, "I'm leaving leaving Percy. As in, I think we need to put this to an end. If we're always gonna be like this- if we're always gonna be nothing but fuckbuddies for the rest of our lives, then what is the point in pretending like we're something else?"_

_The silver-haired boy widened his eyes, standing up with the cover still in his grasp, covering himself, "You mean to tell me you're giving up on us? W-Wonho, I said I was sorry don't be such a fucking prude about it-"_

_"I'm not being a prude, I'm just seeing what's real," Wonho replied, his voice soft, obviously hurt, "You never really wanted me, you never really wanted us to be a thing, you never loved me. You just wanted to get the lustful feeling out the way and fill my head with these lies of us being something together when we're not. And I let you take control of my feelings, I got attached-"_

_"Wonho," Percy ran up to him, hugging him tightly, "I-it's not like that baby I swear. I love you so much-"_

_"You only love me for my body Percy," Wonho replied softly, pushing the boy's hands off of him, his eyes were filled with nothing but utter hurt and betrayal, "I see that now."_

_The boy looked up at him, seeing his eyes and getting confused by his sudden coldness. He saw his eyes, they were literally filled with emptiness, sorrow, and regret and Percy didn't understand why he was so hurt. The boy himself was just hurt because Wonho said all this stuff about loving him and wanting to be there for him._

_But here he was, leaving him._

_He furrowed his eyebrows, tears starting to pour as he hit Wonho's chest countless times, "F-fine then! Leave me! I don't n-need you anymore, I can find s-someone else better than you and I'm sure they'll love me way better than you ever could!" The boy kept crying, feeling himself grip Wonho's shirt tightly as he cried._

_Wonho just grabbed him by his shoulders, walking him over to the bed and sitting him down._

_Then he nodded, walking off and leaving the room._

_Leaving Percy in tears,_ **_heartbroken_ ** _._

* * *

  
**  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **for today's smut scene, feel free to listen to "Closer" By Neyo— i** **_highly_ ** **recommend you go on YouTube and find the slower version while reading to get a better feel (loop that shit if you have to) promise me, that shit really made this smut more fucking hot than it already is dude.**

**Thank you and happy reading ;)**   
**  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
**

* * *

 

Changkyun literally wanted Hyungwon to kiss all his sorrows away. That's what he was doing, holding the boy's face with his hands and kissing him with all the love and care in the whole world. It reminded Changkyun of a  _lot_ of things- reminded him why he was so in love with this man in the first place.

But still, in the midst of kissing Hyungwon, he couldn't help but cry. He didn't know why he was crying so much, maybe because it felt good or maybe because he's been waiting so long for this and the feeling was utterly overwhelming.

 _Or maybe because while he was kissing Hyungwon, he was missing Wonho's lips_.

He couldn't help but curse those thoughts in his head, he  _hated_ himself for thinking like that and getting attached to two people at the same time. But what he hated most of all was getting attached to someone who he knew was going to let him down at any moment, he just got so caught up in the moment and believed that there was something there when there really wasn't.

_You're so fucking stupid Changkyun, so so fucking stupid. You really thought I could love someone like you-_

Tears started to flow down his cheeks the more he kissed Hyungwon, the more those thoughts of his ringed his whole mind and fucked it entirely. Why did he feel so fucking useless in this situation? He should've just went with his head and fucking stuck around with Hyungwon, wait for him to come around as he was now, this moment wouldn't be so fucking painful and he wouldn't feel so fucking disgraceful and disgusting.

He  _wouldn't_ feel like he just jumped from man to man- like a whore.

_That woman would sleep around all the time! What a whore! I hope none of her children are as hopelessly romantic as she is._

Hyungwon pulled away slowly, looking at the boy to see tears going down his cheeks. He caressed Changkyun's cheeks lightly, looking up at him as Changkyun gave him a small smile, stroking his hand.

"Baby are you okay?" Hyungwon said, sitting up.

Changkyun just nodded slowly, his throat dry, "I'm okay. I just got a lot on my mind right now and I literally feel so broken. Too hurt to love right now."

Hyungwon gave him a small smile as he kissed the boy lightly on his forehead, "Well you want me to take care of you, correct?"

The boy hummed, breathlessly moaning as he started to feel Hyungwon's gentle hands run up his bare thighs. He just wrapped his arms right back around his neck, giving Hyungwon access to him-  _all_ of him.

" _Submit_ yourself to me Changkyun," Hyungwon whispered in his ear, "I can promise you for a fact that I'll treat you better than that bastard ever has. I swear on it. Give me  _all_ of you, every single part of you and I'll put you on a pedestal that'll make you feel like your loved for life."

Changkyun's eyes widened at that. He couldn't even respond properly when he felt Hyungwon lightly kiss his ear, placing his hands on the boy's hips. Changkyun just slowly rolled against him, his lips hit his neck and kissed it slow and steady. There was something about these kisses that felt so much more different than the ones Wonho gave on his neck, they were so much more smooth and left Changkyun blushing like crazy.

He kept giving Hyungwon access to his body, choosing not to say a single word and just let the man do his thing. He wanted to make him feel good, he  _wanted_ to make it seem like Changkyun would forget all about Wonho and all the sex they had. At least, that's what Changkyun had in his mind the more he felt Hyungwon's soft hands all over him, carefully massaging his legs with utter passion as he attacked the boy's neck.

Changkyun just adjusted himself, opening his legs  _way_ more and wrapping them around Hyungwon's waist. Hyungwon opened the boy's robe a bit more as it slowly fell halfway, revealing part of his back and his bare shoulders. When that part moved down, Hyungwon left soft kisses all over the boy's shoulders. Changkyun rolled his head back at the feeling, he wanted to call out something, but he remained quiet because he knew if he did he could regret it so much.

He felt Hyungwon's other hand trail down his v-line, feeling those fingers rub across his skin gently like he was a smooth treasured box. Changkyun moaned at his tender touches, he was being so gentle with him, Changkyun was never a fan of things going so  _slow_ , but this type of tempo with Hyungwon felt so fucking  _good_. It just felt his troubles fading away more and more, melting in the sweet abyss and continued to let Hyungwon do what he was doing without saying a single word.

This sex felt so warm to him, rather than him doing anything at all, he was taking it all in and it felt  _good_. Hyungwon rubbed his hands against Changkyun's member, which was damn-near  _begging_ for attention from Hyungwon's hands as well. Changkyun wanted to beg for it, he wanted to beg for his hands to trail down there without getting teased. Hyungwon pulled away from the boy's neck, seeing the hickeys that were left as he pulled away.

He looked up and saw Changkyun biting his bottom, trying his hardest to bite back any kind of needy demand or whimper that he possibly could.

"You wanna open up for me kitten?" He replied, so charmingly in the deepest voice possible. It just sent Changkyun to an everlasting heaven that he wasn't ready to escape.

He was here, it was too late to turn back.

Especially when Hyungwon slowly smiled, opening up the boy's robe to expose his bare chest, his  _body_ ,  _his everything_. Hyungwon blushed lightly as he opened it up more, seeing Changkyun get back on his knees and open himself more, slowly removing the robe off the rest of his body. Hyungwon was in awe as he ran his hands up and down Changkyun's thighs, staring at his body endlessly like he was a holy God statue himself.

"You're so beautiful," Hyungwon replied softly, "No wonder Wonho wanted you."

Changkyun blushed widely at that, looking away a bit kinda anxious.

"So anxious," Hyungwon chuckled lightly, pushing the boy down on the bed slowly, who was kinda surprised at the action and wasn't expecting it at all.

He felt Hyungwon's hands massage his upper body, feeling a sudden shock up his spine when he fiddled around with the boy's body carefully, as if he was  _seriously_ taking care of him in the process of this. All Changkyun could do was lightly whine and moan breathlessly at the smooth contact of Hyungwon's hands, his long fingers moving all over his skin as if it was as smooth as butter.

Especially when he rubbed and massaged the boy's thighs like he was a genuine masseuse, treating his body with care. He didn't even need lotion, Changkyun's body was already covered in the vanilla bean concoction, which he was glad he lotioned himself after leaving the shower. But Hyungwon's hands would've felt smooth regardless, he was such a gentleman- Changkyun didn't know  _why_ he went running off to someone who didn't give to shits about him.

When the man who  _really_ wanted him was right here.

He saw as Hyungwon crawled up to his level after massaging his body, hovering over him. He leaned down a bit as he lips were close to Changkyun's, the boy felt so exposed because he was entirely nude but it's not that he cared. He loved being babied like this, he loved getting treated as important as right now. He  _loved_ feeling like he was the only boy in the world.

He  _loved_ the way this man took care of him.

"Wonho fucked you good?" Hyungwon replied, his voice  _deep_ and intimidating.

Changkyun's eyes widened as he blushed hard at that, his bangs covering his eyes as he nodded slowly.

Then he heard Hyungwon tsk, moving his pretty bangs out of the way so his eyes would be  _right_ on Changkyun's. The boy blushed when he saw Hyungwon looked at him with this soft look, made him feel all types of things he didn't know how to describe.  _Wanted? Loved? Both?_

Hyungwon just came closer, whispering against the boy's lips, "I can fuck you  _better_."

His lips met Changkyun's in a sweet and  _long_ kiss. This kiss had more tongue involved than the other one did, Hyungwon tasted  _amazing_. It made Changkyun hum at the kiss, but then whimper the more he felt Hyungwon's loving lips attack his own, his tongue wrestling against his and even causing  _that_ to lose it's mind. Changkyun's body melted, moving his arms up to wrap around Hyungwon's neck. Hyungwon still hovered over him, his hands trailing down to Changkyun's member, wrapping his fingers around it fully, giving it a light but rough  _stroke_.

Changkyun pulled away from the kiss a bit, moaning  _loudly_ at the sudden roughness in Hyungwon's touch. Hyungwon quickly shushed him with the kiss, continuing to stroke Changkyun's dick as the boy countlessly whined and moaned all in the kisses. Hyungwon fastened his pace a little, while also keeping Changkyun's mouth occupied in the process.

It felt  _so_ fucking good, any stress in Changkyun was gone the more he felt Hyungwon's hands stroke him roughly but as softly as he could go.

"Give it to me," Hyungwon husked the faster he went, "Let those fluids  _loose_ baby. Let your body free and lend it to me, submit to me so I can take good care of you. I just wanna take good care of you."

Changkyun couldn't hold it back anymore as mouth parted more and more. He felt his fluids slowly ooze out, Hyungwon still kept stroking him even with the hot cum dripping down which made it even smoother. Changkyun chest  _heaved_ , as much as he enjoyed this pampering he was getting, he didn't know how long he'd last like this. He was so ready for Hyungwon  _now_ , but he didn't even have any lube or any condoms on him.

He was  _hoping_ Hyungwon did.

"Fuck," Hyungwon replied as he sat up, looking down the needy naked boy who was patiently waiting for him.

"I-I didn't bring anything like condoms or anything," Hyungwon grunted a bit, " _Now I kinda wish I accepted Rui's little gift_."

Changkyun's eyes widened at that, giggling a little at Hyungwon's frustration.

He kinda looked around for some kind of substitute, but nothing would settle. The only thing that was around was the bottle of cocoa butter that was on the little table the lamp sat on. The boy tugged on Hyungwon a little, then pointed to the wide cylinder shaped bottle.

"You can use that," Changkyun replied, his voice soft and light, "I-it's not lube but it's a nice substitute. I think it'll be a bit smoother than lotion anyways."

Hyungwon looked over at the bottle, leaning over to grab it. He looked at it carefully, then looked down at Changkyun who was pretty sure of his decision. But for some reason, Hyungwon looked a bit scared.

"Technically this would mean that I would be fucking you raw," Hyungwon said softly, then looked at the boy with a soft sincere look, "I don't wanna hurt you if anything."

Changkyun blushed lightly at his soft tone, then smiled, "It's okay Hyunnie, I can take it. I promise you I can."

Hyungwon's eyes widened as he blushed a bit. Then his expression got a lot more softer, "You sure baby? I really  _really_ don't wanna see you cry. You might bleed. I mean, I'm not as big as Wonho or experienced b-but still-"

"Hyungwon it's okay," Changkyun replied, giving the boy a warm smile, his little look of pure love, "You won't won't hurt me. I know you won't because I know you're gonna make it feel good," His hands rose up to hold Hyungwon's cheeks, "You're gonna make me feel  _so_ good. Because I'm all yours."

Hyungwon's blush just got deeper and deeper as he looked at the bottle, then back at the boy. It was as if hearing those words made his heart soar, hearing that he  _finally_ had something that really was his, his own personal treasure. He felt so fucking grateful for this moment- even if it did happen at random.

Years ago, he would've never got this close with a male even if he was attracted to them. And any male-  _Percy_ , that did date him, they never were interested in having sex with Hyungwon at all because they weren't attracted to him in that way.

Either that-  _or they wanted to have a way to get to Wonho and have sex with_ ** _him_** _instead_.

But Changkyun had his turn with Wonho, who foolishly let him go. Now he was  _all_ Hyungwon's. And Hyungwon felt like he was so in love with this boy,  _even though he wasn't supposed to fall in love_.

 _All_ ** _mine_** , he felt powerful.

He was damn sure gonna make this boy feel  _so_ fucking good.

And Hyungwon knows  _damn well_ it feels hotter inside him.

The man just smiled softly, lifting himself up as he unzipped his pants and released his dick, coating it in the cocoa butter gently. Then he bent down a bit, coating his fingers with the substance as well and rubbing it against Changkyun's entrance. Changkyun hummed at the touch, a  _beautiful_ light hum that pushed Hyungwon to rub against the sensitive spot even  _more_.

He didn't even feel Hyungwon pushed about 2 fingers inside him, the friction causing Changkyun to grunt a bit in response. But then he got more used to it the more Hyungwon pulled his fingers in and out of him, putting another finger in and hitting his prostate  _perfectly_. His fingers were different, they were long and thick and the pressure that Hyungwon put up against Changkyun made it  _all_ feel nice.

He was so gentle with it, but this was probably his first time doing it so maybe that's why he was going so slow. Not like it bothered Changkyun, the slower he went the better, it just seemed like that kind of tempo suited Hyungwon well when it came to sex.

Hyungwon released his fingers slowly, then started to coat his dick more with the cocoa butter.

He looked down at Changkyun as he grabbed the boy's legs, spreading them open and aligning himself with Changkyun's entrance.

"Ready kitten?" Hyungwon asked, his tone soft and sweet.

Changkyun just nodded slowly, giving him a cute little smile to reassure him it was okay.

With that okay, Hyungwon pushed in  _slowly_ , seeing Changkyun kinda bite his bottom lip at the sudden friction. Even if he wasn't a virgin, it was still tight and the pressure kinda hurt a bit. Hyungwon had to be about 9 inches, not as  _big_ but still big enough to make it feel good and  _still_ big enough to make Changkyun whine all fucking night. Changkyun just heaved the slower he went in, taking in more and  _more_ of Hyungwon as he possibly could, tearing up a bit.

It hurt like  _hell_ , but it felt good. Really  _good_.

Hyungwon's chest heaved as he finally entered the boy, looking down at him as he saw Changkyun looking up at him breathlessly, his arms covering his face. Then he moved them a bit, revealing the one eye that was looking at Hyungwon, his eyelids lowered a bit.

"Y-you okay?" Hyungwon let out breathlessly.

Changkyun nodded, "K-keep going,  _please_."

Hyungwon nodded at that, holding the boy's legs as he started to hit his prostate at a slow pace. There was so much friction between the two, the cocoa butter slowly losing its grip causing it to get more heated between the two. Changkyun tugged at the sheets the more he felt Hyungwon hit that one spot, softly yelling out  _more_ and  _more_ over again. And with Hyungwon gripping his thighs roughly, increasing his pace, that's what made it more enjoyable.

So much hot  _sweat_  between the two of them, the bed squeaking the more Hyungwon moved, the  _faster he moved_ , making Changkyun's whole mind go blank. He felt so much accelerated happiness, overwhelmed with this new feeling he couldn't even pinpoint it. He just kept moaning out Hyungwon's name the fast he went. With it being so fucking heated like this, it felt so  _passionate_.

The sex made him forget all  _about_ Wonho, how he felt,  _all_ that sappy shit.

It made him feel as if he was a virgin all over again.

" _Hy-Hyungwon, don't stop_ ," Changkyun moaned softly, his voice soft, "Please don't  _ever stop_."

"I-I can't," Hyunwon rasped, then lifted the boy up as he sat in his lap. His eyes were dark the more Changkyun plopped on top of him, the boy's soft moans causing him to grunt in response, "I  _don't_ want to. I  _love_ being with you Changkyun."

"Then keep doing it," The smaller boy whined, cupping his face as he kissed his lips, moaning in the process. Tears started to come out his eyes again, "K-keep  _loving_ me,  _stay_ with me  _forever_. Don't pull away from me Hyungwon, p-please."

Hyungwon kissed him hard as he gripped the boy's waist, making him whine in between his words and keep going up and down a lot faster than he was.

"I  _promise_  I will baby," Hyungwon husked, "You're all mine now."

The two kept going at it with rough sloppy kisses, Changkyun fastened his pace a bit more and Hyungwon released his fluids inside him, cumming calmly. They stopped as Changkyun rested his chin on Hyungwon's shoulder, holding him as Hyungwon held him, rubbing his back softly and carefully.

"All mine," Hyungwon repeated, then smiled a bit, "Forever."

Changkyun nodded slowly as he hugged the male tighter, his heart  _full_.

He got off of Hyungwon at some point, laying on his back. Hyungwon looked down and his eyes widened as he saw the mess in the boy's hole, a mixture of cum, blood, and cocoa butter.

He sighed, "Next time, we're using lube or a condom, I don't care what you say."

Changkyun breathed out a laugh as he scooted up to Hyungwon's level, resting his head on the man's chest. He poked out his lips a little, "Aww, but what if I'm impatient one day?"

"Then I'll remind you of the time I fucked you and there was blood coming out of your ass," Hyungwon replied then giggled at Changkyun's blush of embarrassment.

"Point taken meanie," Changkyun pouted cutely as Hyungwon giggled in response, stuffing himself back in his pants.

He was taken by surprise when Changkyun crawled on top of him, completely  _naked_ , laying on him. Something about the boy just being out here and naked, smiling at him with this warm smile did all types of things to his heart, he wasn't sure how to feel about it.

 _He wasn't supposed to be feeling this way_.

"I love you," Changkyun said softly, his tone so warm and  _welcoming_ , just as much as he was. "I'm ready to start experiencing life with you and only you. You own me, nobody else does and I'm all yours Hyunnie."

 _Don't fall for the boy Hyungwon, just get him and go_.

Hyungwon smiled as he pushed on of Changkyun's bangs behind his ear, "I love you too. You're my little baby now."

Changkyun giggled lightly as he crawled up a bit closer, his lips meeting Hyungwon's in a warm kiss.

* * *

_"AND STAY IN THERE!" Some old woman exclaimed._

_Cythina looked at her pathetically, "Pl-please mama, I need the money and support or else I won't be able to make it to the tour on time! I have to call Hyolyn and see if she can get me a ride-"_

_"No! You're not going on that fucking concert," her mother exclaimed, "I don't care if you lose sales or if you lose your mind over it. You're not_ **_going_ ** **.** _"_

_And with that, the older woman slammed the door completely, leaving the small girl in her room. Cythina- otherwise known as Suimi Cythina Parker, sat there and pouted a bit, age 16 and kinda pissed. She was a young star, pretty, latino with beautiful sandy skin, long flowy and curly dark brown hair with thin chinese bangs in her face._

_All her friends kinda praised her and she felt superior, however, her mother, well she treated Suimi's singing career as if it was another good excuse to yell at the poor girl. The little girl wanted to sneak out badly, but she also couldn't. So she walked over to her window, sitting on the banister and sighing to herself._

_She always dreamed of being like her father- a famous worldwide singer who pleased the hearts of millions. He died a few years ago singing at the Grammy's though, and supposedly that killed everyone._

_Even Suimi's mother was still devastated, more and more strict on her daughter now as her manager since her daughter wanted to escape so much. But she literally stayed locked in show after show, it was kinda draining and she didn't appreciate it. Her dream was a lot more wilder than this and kinda involved more excitement as her mother and father promised._

_But guess after her father died while walking on the red carpet with Suimi in his arms as the next in line for the award- it just killed the dream._

_She rested her cheek on his fist, kinda humming a tune to herself as she looked out from the penthouse floor, looking at the beautiful view of the city of Singapore._

_Beautiful indeed._

_"Pardon me," The female blinked for a few seconds, looking up to see a dark shadow. She looked at it, blinking for a few seconds until the person came out of the shadows, dressed in cute little fake knight armor._

_Suimi's eyes widened, then she tried her best to contain her giggling._

_The cute boy continued, "Are you Suimi Parker, ma'am?"_

_Suimi poked her lips out as she continued to go along with this game he was playing, "That depends, who's asking?"_

_"Oh sure, ma'am," The boy replied, getting on his knees, "I'm Lim Luiseong, I'm at your service ma'am," Then he held her hand as he kissed it lightly. He stood, a rose right behind his back as he still held that same hand, "I have been looking for you..."_

_"I'm getting nervous," Suimi giggled as she let the boy, known as Luiseong, place the rose in her hair which matched her perfectly. Luiseong brought her close as he held his hands on her hips, kissing her lips gently and carefully._

_Suimi hummed at the kiss as she placed her hands on his chest, resting her head on his chest as they pulled away and embraced him tighter._

_"I figured you'd be here tonight," the boy responded, "Yooseon said something about how your mother was kinda hard on you after the Fiasco awards, so I thought why not come here! Least to support you since you're totally grounded."_

_"Ah, don't bring that up," Suimi teased as she lightly hit his chest, "I'm always grounded nowadays. It's been like that ever since my dad died, which is when I was 8 so I'm kinda used to it."_

_The two slowly walked closer to the fence built up against the balcony, Luiseong embraced Suimi from behind as she caressed his profile, then looked up at the city lights while holding his hands. Their matching rings glowed in the moonlight, Suimi's being a bright red and Luiseong's being sapphire blue._

_This was something they did all the time. Sometimes at Luiseong's house if anything were it as safer to be like this than ever, even though, Luiseong's father was kinda offended that Suimi made a joke saying his mother looked like Mulan and Luiseong looked like Shang._

_But it was all in good fun._

_Luiseong loved being near this woman at all times, didn't even matter if he was older than her by a few years, her presence and beauty was like a magnet that he couldn't fight and something he could just give in to. Honestly, that's how he felt and this girl basically brought out the best in him._

_Made him feel love._

_They would talk about all kinds of random things. Stars, people, buildings, food, didn't matter. They were inseparable and Luiseong was the best part of Suimi's life. When she wasn't the great Cythina Parker, she would always be Lim Luiseong's precious baby girl forever. Her friends would joke and say she was like a sugar baby, but only because Luiseong was 21 and she was almost 17 in a few months._

_Didn't matter, she wasn't letting that fight their love, just went to show you how she felt about boys her age. She felt like they were immature and no one knew how to take care of her at all, not even Yooseon when she tried dating him for a while._

_But Luiseong, he knew that the girl needed loving too and treated her just right._

_He was perfect._

_"Hey Lui," Suimi replied as the asian hummed in response, "What if I had a baby one day? In the middle of my career, I just get pregnant out of nowhere and we have to raise a child together?"_

_The male giggled, "Well I don't know. I feel like the child would get spoiled too much because we're both successful people Mimi. Then again, I wouldn't mind having a child with you, it would mean a lot of greater things in the future for the both of us."_

_"Really?" Suimi said softly, "Great things?"_

_Luiseong nodded as he kissed the girl lightly on her neck, "We'd be a family, maybe get married one day, live in my hometown back in Seoul. Have a nice big beach house and play in the water with the dogs- the ones that look closer to a wolf than anything."_

_Suimi giggled, "What is up with you and wolves baby?"_

_"I don't know! Wolves are cool," Luiseong pouted, "Maybe our love child will appreciate that too. I'll literally spoil that child with a wolf onesie one day."_

_They both laughed softly at that, then swayed as Suimi started to lightly hum a song._

_Their song._

_"I love Garden, it has such a smooth vibe just like your other songs," Luiseong replied, recognizing the song she was humming. "I mean if you really need someone to remind you of your sanity and call you on your bullshit you already have me on speed dial."_

_Suimi giggled, "I made that song one day, kinda just venting in the studio about wanting to find the perfect love and kinda heartbroken after Yooseon, y'know?"_

_"Understandable," Luiseong replied softly, hugging her tightly, "Be glad you didn't go to the concert tonight then. He said something about getting ready to debut with his mixtape and I'm kinda worried for him."_

_"Baby!" Suimi giggled as she slapped his hand a bit, "That's so rude! Don't say that, Yooseon can sing-"_

_"Honey, he sounds like he's dying, please-"_

_"Lui!" Suimi said, hitting him again, this time turning around as she wrapped her arms around him, giggling. Luiseong picked her up from her thighs, sitting her gently on the bar, holding her tightly of course since she was basically hanging._

_The female brought him closer, "You're loooove is a one in a million."_

_"Don't start singing Suimi, you're gonna make me all sappy," Luiseong teased the female who blew a raspberry._

_"You were serenading me earlier, I think I have every right to sing to you fruitball," She said, sticking her tongue out._

_The two laughed with each other, then Suimi kinda gave Luiseong this cautious look, looking down and looking a bit nervous. Luiseong looked up to see the small latino girl look down a little, kinda sad about something, or nervous to say something but she wasn't sure how to respond._

_"Mi princessa, what's wrong?" Luiseong replied, gently pulling her chin so she could face him._

_"B-baby...Lui, p-please don't be mad at me when I tell you this," She said her tone kinda shaky._

_Luiseong's eyes widened, getting nervous himself now, "What is it, baby?"_

_There was a sharp silence as Suimi looked down, gripping Luiseong's shoulders tightly._

_Then she looked up at him, "I-I'm pregnant."_

_Luiseong froze, "Wh-what?"_

_"I'm pregnant," Suimi responded, "A-and I got the DNA test yesterday...i-it's yours- or well ours."_

_"S-swear," Luiseong said, completely blown, "Y-you swear o-on like...I don't know-"_

_"I swear on my Papa Maurice Lejon Parker," Suimi replied sternly, "I'm 8 weeks pregnant, and it's ours."_

_Luiseong stayed silent for a minute, trying to process everything that was being said and everything that was happening. But this was really happening, the love of his life was pregnant, and it was his! He wasn't sure whether to feel relieved because they were really gonna start a family, or scared for some reason._

_Scared that his family and pride were gonna get in the way._

_He started crying and Suimi's eyes widened, "Y-you're taking this way better than I thought you would."_

_"Mimi," Luiseong said, his voice shaky as he looked up at her with tears in his eyes, "I-I'm gonna be a dad."_

_Suimi widened her eyes, then she smiled softly as she hugged the male, "You're gonna be a daddy. I'm gonna be a mommy, we're gonna be parents."_

_"W-wow! I-I can't believe it," Luiseong exclaimed happily, grabbing the female by her waist as lifting her up many times as she laughed lightly, getting spun around as Luiseong continued cheering on and on about how he was going to be a father._

_Then he put her down, realizing something, "W-wait, 8 weeks?! How come you haven't told me this sooner!"_

_"I swear I'm just now finding this out on my own!" Suimi replied honestly, "I was throwing up so much during practice, so me and Hylolyn took a trip to the hospital and I learned about it."_

_"Wow," Luiseong said, sounding rather surprised, then he looked down at her, "W-well what do you think it is? Maybe a girl like you?"_

_"Or a boy," Suimi replied softly, starting to think about it, "I'd rather have a boy if anything."_

_Luiseong hummed, "Wh-what would we name him though? Maybe something professional like...Daniel."_

_"No," Suimi denied, giggling, "I wanna name him something cute so he can have a cute nickname. I wanna name him Kyunnie and I wanna hold my baby, my wittle Kyunnie."_

_"Yeah, but he needs a good name too baby, a professional one and something that fits him!" Luiseong replied enthusiastically, "Besides, we can call him Danny for short if that's fine."_

_"No I wanna name him Kyunie- Changkyunnie," Suimi replied cheerfully, "It's Korean for the beautiful lion of wrath and wisdom. God of love who can balance out hate and see the error in people's ways. A curious spirit, but smart and alluring."_

_"Now what weird ass Spanish novel did you steal that from?" Luiseong teased- but got a slap upside the head for it._

_Suimi glared at him, "I got it from my father. He had a friend that was named Changkyun who guided him through a lot and taught him how to be a great man. Papa said Changkyun was an innocent man who did nothing but love everyone and remained independent. I want our son to be just like that."_

_Her glare softened as she caressed Luiseong's face and smiled warmly, "I want him to be a precious boy who finds a man or woman one day and is able to be treated like he's the only boy in the world. I want our son to surround himself with good people and I want him to be intelligent but also think with his heart, soul, and mind. I want him to be a beautiful boy with a big imagination and someone who brings people together and make a big difference. Even people who may never change or never get along, I want my baby to make a difference."_

_She held his hand in hers, coming closer, "And I want us to raise him together."_

_Luiseong's eyes widened, sparkles a little too at her words. But this was just who Suimi was, that one strong independent woman who said all kinds of stuff and inspired the hearts of millions. Through her words and her music. That's who he fell in love with- a strong, smart, and independent woman who believed in anyone._

_And he knew they'd have a great future, together._

**_Forever_ ** _._

_The man smiled softly, "Together."_

_With that, the two shared a loving kiss as the moonlight shined against them. They pulled away, embracing each other and not minding the small silence. No words needed to be said, they had each other._

_"Okay, we can name him Changkyun, but only if we can squeeze Daniel in there a little."_

_Suimi thought about it for a second, then she smiled again._

_"How about, Lim Daniel Changkyun?" She replied, "That would be his full name."_

_"Hmm...I like it, it works for me."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man I'm still tryna get Mine's playlist together sksndjdn- aNYWAYS someone asked me if Cythina was gonna sing all of Ariana Grande songs and I said no, she sings a variety of artist songs which are portrayed to be her own-
> 
> Lmao idk if u noticed but last chapter I mentioned her, one of her songs was an Aretha Franklin song so yikeS


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall b taking this book more seriously than i do sksds- 
> 
> anyways, i wanna do smth fun and see if yall can solve some secret riddles i threw in here
> 
> there's a total of 6, and the clue words are all scrambled in bold- like not in order. 
> 
> i didnt put all of them in here bc some of them are still missing but like you'll solve at least abooooooout 3 riddles here and have half of the other 3 in here but yeah!
> 
> They aren't in order, so if you unscramble them you'll see that they're big ass clues
> 
> Happy reading!

_Percy and Hyungwon's dates were always the cute ones where they'd travel somewhere where it seemed like a good place to take pictures. Mainly parks or something, didn't matter,_ **_Hyungwon_ ** _was always the one choosing the place and he'd use that as_ **_an_ ** _excuse_ **_to_ ** _take pictures of him._

_Percy was the one who made_ **_a_ ** _date of_ **_it_ ** _._

_Nice little picnic, not too_ **** _much._

_"I_ **_like_ ** _this one!" Hyungwon replied as the couple walked back to the Parma building, back when it was active and full of college students- the ones within the photography major_ **_just_ ** _like Hyungwon._

_Percy looked at the picture, it was him looking at some cherry blossoms, over the shoulder shot. It was pretty cute he suppose, Hyungwon loved every single photo he took- Percy thought they were okay._

_In all honesty,_ **_Percy_ ** _didn't think much of Hyungwon. They had been dating for at least 3 months, so maybe that was why. But even still, Hyungwon got comfortable with him so quickly, within the 2nd month is when he started calling him cute little pet names. Percy however, he still felt odd._

_But he kept the act up, long as they didn't get too physical, it was okay._

_Then again- he didn't date_ **** _Hyungwon just to be with Hyungwon_ **.**

_"This_ **_is_ ** _cute babe," Percy replied cheerfully, "I like this one! It's better than the others you've taken of me and it really captures my princely essence."_

_Hyungwon snickered, "Nonsense, I think all your pictures are great pumpkin. Stop being so hard on yourself!_ **_Have_ ** _some faith."_

_"That's kinda ironic my little Hyunnie," Percy teased, booping the boy's nose, "You work for a company that's against mine!"_

_"Yeah but I don't work for them yet!" Hyungwon booped_ **_his_ ** _nose in return, smiling, "My mom hasn't finalized my position yet. But she said it's_ **_going_ ** _my name on it and I honestly can't wait to manage Parma under my dad! He's so cool."_

_"Who is your dad by the way? The only one I heard about was his brother who died a long time ago."_

_Hyungwon oohed at that, holding the silver-haired boy's hand as they crossed the crosswalk, "Well my dad is_ **_Takashi_ ** _Shirogane Lee. The big famous-"_

_"Japanese photographer..." Percy replied, his lips slowly parted as he slowly looked up at Hyungwon with wide eyes, "You're fucking kidding. You're kidding, right?"_

_"Well I mean I don't know....he and my mom kinda had sex and kinda gave birth to me and my twin sister. Unless like.....he totally isn't the dad. Oh my_ **_Gatsby_ ** _, that would be so fucking weird."_

_"Holy shit," Percy let_ **_out_ ** _. Then he slowly started laughing as he looked_ **_up_ ** _at Hyungwon, jumping up and down, "Your dad is that hot ass gun model! He takes those badass pictures with weapons and he's in a lot of action movies I_ **_watch for_ ** _HOURS! Oh my god, I would've deadass_ **_killed_ ** _my dad if he didn't let me see his movies when they premiered the first day!"_

_Hyungwon chuckled as they entered the big Empire hall building. Percy was going on and on about how much he loved Hyungwon's family and how cool they all were. Hyungwon couldn't do much but just laugh along at it, not really surprised by Percy's astonishment. I mean, from time to time, people went on and on about how great his family was._

_Not really new, they just called Hyungwon the golden child for having a link to so many famous people._

_The two went around the place, touring the golden plaza portion of it all. It wasn't really packed with a lot of people, just some celebrities. Percy and Hyungwon were just laughing amongst themselves as Hyungwon told all these knock-off model jokes and did an impersonation every time he got to a portrait of someone._

_"RUI!" Hyungwon and Percy heard, putting their laughing to a sudden_ **_end_ ** _._

_They spotted a jet black girl with a curly bob storm out of a gift shop, extremely pissed off. Percy didn't recognize her, but Hyungwon knew exactly who she was. Especially when the girl spotted Hyungwon and sighed in relief, running up to him._

_"Hey Hyunnie," The girl replied, fist bumping Hyungwon._

_Hyungwon smiled, "Sup Babie, how are things? Still running away from Chester?"_

_"Jesus," The girl groaned, "This guy just_ **_doesn't_ ** _fucking get that I'm not into him. Every_ **_time_ ** _he gets the chance to make a move I fucking cringe. I told him I don't like him."_

_Percy raised an eyebrow, "Honey? Baby? Excuse me, who's this? She looks like Hope Pym."_

_The girl widened her eyes as she looked up at Hyungwon, who just awkwardly cleared his throat._

_"Um baby," He chuckled nervously, "This is my twin sister,_ **_Rui_ ** _."_

_Percy's eyes widened as he looked over to the jet black female, who kinda looked over at him in disgust. He smiled immediately, reaching out to shake her hand._

_"I-I'm so sorry about that-"_

_"No no, you're fine," Rui replied, looking at him weirdly, "Evangeline Lilly is a beautiful woman and shame on you for saying I look like her as an insult." She looked over at Hyungwon, "I don't like this one very_ **_much_ ** _Hyunnie, get a new one."_

_Hyungwon laughed nervously, "Rui it doesn't work like that. C'mon, be more appreciative of my boyfriend."_

_The female hummed as she looked down at Percy then back at Hyungwon._

_She scrunched her nose, "I'm good, thanks."_

_Before Hyungwon could say anything, they all heard the calls of Rui's name again. The girl just saluted at Hyungwon and dashed off. Hyungwon sighed shaking his head, looking down at Percy who just seemed kinda offended for some reason._

_"Don't mind her, she's always prejudice towards my crushes."_

_Percy hummed at that, then looked up at Hyungwon with a soft look, "Baby I don't know.....maybe she's right, maybe I'm too much and I don't deserve you."_

_"Oh c'mon Percy don't say that," Hyungwon replied softly, cupping the boy's cheeks, "You're more than enough and you're not too much okay? I honestly think you're perfect the way you are and I think we're perfect for each other okay? I love you so much and I wouldn't trade you for the entire world."_

_Percy slowly smiled, "You mean it?"_

_"Of course," Hyungwon replied, smiling back._

_He was about to kiss him, but Percy put his index finger on his lips, slowly stopping him._

_"H-how about a hug?" He replied shyly, opening his arms out, "I-I'm still kinda nervous to kiss you. I'm not trying to melt as I feel those soft lips against mine yet."_

_Hyungwon chuckled. Percy always said some cheesy thing to stop a kiss before it happened, Hyungwon kinda noticed that now. He wasn't sure if the boy was genuinely nervous or he just didn't wanna kiss. Then again, Percy would've said he didn't wanna kiss...right?_

_This was Hyungwon's first shot at a relationship, he couldn't help but feel anxious about it._

_Still, he trusted Percy._

_The two hugged, Percy of course hummed as he felt Hyungwon's embrace._

_He opened his eyes to look over at a certain man talking to a woman with long maroon wavy hair. The beautiful woman was none other than miss Mariah Reynolds herself, an Australian model under Parma's partner Pliseki Studios._

_The man, however, had his attention fully. He waved to Mariah as she left then turned over to spot Percy's glance. Soon as he did, he froze in an instant._

_Hoseok._

**_Wonho._ **

_"Percy is everything alright?" Hyungwon replied, slowly pulling away. Percy looked up at him kinda astonished and lost for words. Before he could answer back, Hyungwon looked over at what he was looking at and saw Hoseok standing over by the displays._

_The man started to walk towards them a bit, which gave Percy the opportunity to pull Hyungwon down from his collar, kissing his lips roughly, but passionately. Hyungwon was rather surprised, but he took in the kiss anyway, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist as Percy wrapped his arms around his neck, getting lost in the boy's lips._

_Hyungwon's lips felt soft, he didn't think they'd feel this good, but they_ **_did_ ** _._

_Hoseok kinda stopped as he looked at the two of them, seeing Hyungwon, of course, kiss him passionately. However, Percy's seemed more forced if anything. He just looked up at Hoseok with darkened eyes as Hyungwon continued to kiss his lips in return._

_The two pulled away. Hyungwon was surprised of course and blushed lightly at the action as he looked down at Percy with wide sparkly eyes._

_"Oh my GOODNESS!" He exclaimed lightly so only Percy and Hoseok could hear. He touched his lips, looking at his brother excitingly as a smile grew across his face, "OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! Hoseok, you'll never guess what happened! Wait no, you don't have to you just saw it! I got my first kiss, whoop!"_

_Hoseok widened his eyes, looked down at Percy, who was looking away, avoiding his glance._

_The model chuckled lightly, patting Hyungwon's shoulder, "That's great buddy! I'm so happy for you, there are many more where those came from."_

_"Aye after 3 months of waiting, it was totally worth the wait!" Hyungwon chirped._

_Hoseok froze, "W-wait a minute...3 months of waiting?"_

_"Well yeah! Percy said he was too shy to kiss me but shit, guess something pushed the shyness out! Not like I'm complaining."_

_"Ah, I see," Hoseok snickered, a bit bitter than usual._

_Before Hyungwon could say something, his phone buzzed. He looked down to see his phone buzzing. He looked down to see it was from his dad, of course answering it with ease. The boy just started to walk away, telling Hoseok and Percy to hold tight until he returned._

_When he left, Hoseok looked down at Percy, who was turned around, waving slowly at Hyungwon._

_His boyfriend-_

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hoseok snapped, "Whatever you're trying to do with my brother, you can stop it now. Hyungwon doesn't need some sex-crazy snake playing with his feelings."_

_"You know it's funny you say that Wonho-"_

_"Don't call me that," Hoseok husked, his glare darkening, "You have no right to bring back the past you ungrateful slut. Tell me what the hell you want out of my brother and why you've been playing with his heart for almost 3 months."_

_Percy stopped waving, putting his hand down slowly._

_Then he turned to face Hoseok, who was still glaring at him. However, before he knew it Percy grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him off somewhere. Hoseok was confused at the action, especially when they went to some weird looking medieval room. They passed the displays, going into some dark narrow hallway._

_Percy sighed as they finally approached the hall._

_"Thank goodness, some space," The English boy replied, giggling._

_Wonho was still confused, pissed if anything, "Percy, what the hell is-"_

_"Oh my god you talk so much," Percy groaned, glaring at him lightly, "Unlike Hyungwon, at least he stops babbling to hear me talk. You just don't know how to shut your damn mouth, still the same old Wonho-"_

_"I told you not to call me that dammit," Hoseok argued, trying to have some kind of one-up against this boy._

_He just raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side, "I can do whatever I want. You obviously don't have the power to stop me because whatever you say can and will damage your career."_

_Hoseok grew confused, "I don't understand....a-are you blackmailing me against my brother?"_

_"Something like that," Percy replied boredly, checking his nails, "Baby Hyungwon really thinks I have feelings for him. I really don't. I'm kinda using him at the moment to get to something."_

_"What the fuck!" Hoseok exclaimed, "What the hell is wrong with you! You're seriously using my brother for your own selfish gain?! That's ridiculous, you don't deserve him in the slightest...he doesn't deserve this...Percy, he loves you-"_

_"I don't care, I don't love him," Percy replied, walking towards Hoseok, slowly. The man walked backward, eventually coming up against the wall._

_Percy looked up at him, putting an arm around his neck as he looked up at him, zero emotions in his eyes._

_Or at least...the only emotion he saw in those eyes was nothing but lust..._

_He came close, "Years ago....you broke me into pieces. You left me alone and literally crushed my heart into pieces. We had something, but then you just walked out the door and didn't even consider my feelings once. It hurt me so much Hoseok...so much."_

_Hoseok widened his eyes, his glare getting soft._

_Percy went on, putting a hand behind Hoseok's neck, playing with the hairs on his neck._

_He smiled, "Now I'm gonna do the same thing to your brother...and you're gonna watch me break his heart into tiny pieces. Bit by bit. He's gonna be in this endless hole of nothing but depression and be too scared to ever love again."_

_The boy's lips got closer to Hoseok's ear as he whispered, "And there's nothing you can do about it."_

_With that, the boy let him go starting to walk off. Least he would have if Hoseok hadn't grabbed him by the wrist and pinned him up against the wall. Percy tried to break out of his grasp, but Hoseok pushed his lips against his._

_It took a while for Percy to register it, but then he did, moaning softly as he wrapped both his arms around Hoseok's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss that escalated quicker than he thought. The two pulled away, Percy looked up at Hoseok as he heaved a little, his eyes slowly getting bigger as he realized what he had done._

_Oh shit._

_"I knew you still wanted me," Percy sneered, "Wonho...I only got with your brother because I wanted you. I wanted to come back to you-"_

_"N-no!" Hoseok said, pulling away. He started to walk off, "No! No, you don't want me. I don't even know why I allowed myself to do that! Years ago, I broke off things because you only wanted me for sex! That's all anyone ever wants me for now."_

_Percy grabbed his hand, causing Hoseok to turn over and face him._

_That emotionless look returned, "Because that's all you're good at."_

_Hoseok looked at him, allowing the boy to stroke his arms as he looked down at the seductive boy. Damn him for being so alluring and amazing at manipulating any man in his grasp, all he was doing was running his arms up and down Hoseok and Hoseok felt ready to submit again._

_All over again._

_But it was wrong._

_"Sex is the only thing you're good at, it's what you're useful for," Percy continued to say, his voice soft, "It's the only way anyone will ever love you. Just for your body and nothing more, you should own up to it and come back to me Hoseok-"_

_"No," Hoseok replied, pulling away, "I'm not doing that to my brother Percy. You can break his heart all you want but I'm not gonna make the pain worse for him and have sex with you. If anything, he'll listen to me over you."_

_"You wanna test that theory?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow, "Hyungwon's love for me is so strong. I highly doubt he'll ever listen to you, but go on ahead and try it. Try telling Hyungwon: 'I was with him once' see if he takes that lightly."_

_Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down at the boy, his glare darkening, "You're horrible."_

_"And you want me," Percy replied, coming close to the male again, "If you fuck me Hoseok, I'll won't say a damn thing to Hyungwon about our past. He won't know anything long as we keep it low."_

_Hoseok was taken back at that. Of course he wanted to say fucking no, why the hell would he submit to this boy? Percy may have had some past damage on him and could tell Hyungwon anything, but Hyungwon and Hoseok were brothers and they trusted each other for anything. Hyungwon would never choose Percy over him....right?_

_He didn't know why....but the fear of his brother believing Percy over him...it just killed him._

_Percy was right, he couldn't just break it to him and tell him that Percy didn't love him and only dated him to blackmail Hoseok- it would literally kill him. Hyungwon wouldn't be able to handle it and he'd shut out instantly, Hoseok could see it._

_Made him feel horrible._

_He had to make sure Percy didn't say a damn thing about them or their past, otherwise, Hyungwon will take it the wrong way and he'll be heartbroken._

_And since sex was the only way to keep Percy's mouth shut.....he had no choice._

_He wrapped an arm around Percy as he pushed him up against a wall. Percy was surprised but also enlightened as he felt Hoseok's lips against his in yet another wet french kiss that was filled with nothing but lust._

_Hoseok felt terrible....but he had to remember, he was doing this for Hyungwon..._

* * *

**Changkyun**  opened his eyes swiftly, smiling with ease as he felt the breeze blow across his face. The boy opened his eyes swiftly, lifting himself up and yawning. He looked out the window, seeing it was a pretty sunny day at least, he kinda needed it after yesterday. Well he did but he didn't at the same time, Hyungwon helpfully took away all the stress.

The boy giggled, remembering Hyungwon just softly kissing him as he fell asleep wrapped up in his boyfriend's arms.

 _Boyfriend_? He liked the sound of that.

He looked down and saw a little sticky note that was pastel pink on the side of him, picking it up to read what it said.

_'U look so pretty when you're asleep my love ;( i wanted to stay with you but I had other things to attend to that needed my attention so please forgive me cutie. I promise tonight I'm all yours because I wanna take you with me to Gatsby's party tonight. I left my card there so you can play around with that and spoil yourself as much as you want. I'll pick u up at 8 tonight baby,_

_With Love, Hyungwon ❤_

Changkyun smiled widely as he giggled, holding the note close to him. His heart literally felt so full, he didn't remember the last time he got so happy he was ready to sing a whole musical.

Then his eyes trailed over to the black card on the table and his eyes went  _wide_.

He oohed, leaning forward towards it and holding it in his hands, getting a glimpse of the card's beauty. It was literally amazing- and Changkyun was pretty sure the card had hella  _cash_ on it too. But Hyungwon probably wanted him to look his best with him tonight, so why not spend the most that he could right?

One problem though, he didn't even know  _where_ to start.

Changkyun snickered, "Pretty sure if Jimin had this card, she'd fucking go  _ham_."

The boy laughed to himself a little, but then he slowly stopped laughing and started to feel a bit saddened. Mainly at the fact, he had that argument with Jimin and Jungkook yesterday and they probably wanted nothing to do with him since then. They both would've been such good help, especially Jimin with her fashion tips.

But guess Changkyun was still kinda riding solo- not like he could ask Jooheon or Youngjae because they didn't know  _anything_  that was going on.

Changkyun just sadly sighed to himself as he held the card in his hands and got up, throwing on a nice black shirt and some shorts since he was still naked. Then he laid on the bed, looking up at the ceiling as he tried to collect his thoughts.

Maybe, some part of him hoped that Jimin and Jungkook didn't hate him, they were probably trying to give him space because he had that outburst right? That had to be the case! Or maybe they were sick of him crying about his problems all the time and finally decided to ditch him maybe?

They probably told Rui, who probably hated Changkyun now too.

The boy just couldn't help but feel bad for his actions. His friends were really trying to be there for him this whole trip. He had his own little group and they would all just laugh around and hang out with each other, Changkyun just enjoyed it from time to time. But now he no longer had those friends and he was pretty sure they were all gonna turn against him, maybe even replace him.

For some reason, he couldn't even be happy about finally having a proper boyfriend that he actually  _wanted_ because his friends weren't around him to cheer him on or even congratulate him in the slightest. He didn't have the friends who would just support it a mile away and promise to stay by his side if things went south.

He was just....separated from the important people in his life.

Then he heard a knock at his door and froze for a second.

He wasn't sure if it was just some random person ding-dong ditching him or anything, maybe it was a small prank and they'd go away. But then he heard the knock again, and  _again_.

Changkyun grumbled as he got up from the bed, walking towards the door.

As he opened it, his eyes  _widened_ when he spotted a tall male with black hair.

 _Minhyuk_.

"Wh-what in the world-"

"You've got a  _lot_ of fucking explaining to do you thot," The boy said, pushing Changkyun in the room and making his way in.

The boy stepped back and swallowed hard when he saw Minhyuk slam the door and lock it, walking toward Changkyun with a dark ass glare. Changkyun just got scared the more Minhyuk came near him, crossing his arms to make sure some demon wasn't within him. Maybe so? Shit, he had black hair and he was wearing a big red and white varsity sweater with ripped jeans.

He was a demon alright.

Minhyuk grabbed the boy by his shoulders as he walked him over to the bed, sitting him down. Changkyun blushed a little, but then saw Minhyuk take one of the chairs from the table in the room and pulled it in front of him, sitting backward.

He cleared his throw, "Now,  _talk_."

Changkyun blinked back as he looked at him, then shrugged his shoulders, "What's up, my name is Jared, I'm 19, and I never learned how to fucking re-"

"I'm  _serious_  Changkyun," Minhyuk replied with a deadpan glare, "You need to start explaining some shit. Like, start explaining  _why_ the hell Chae Hyungwon was up here in your room?"

The boy blushed at that, "Ah-hA! Chae who? What's a Hyungwon?? Min I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about-"

"Bullshit, you know exactly what I'm talking about," The boy replied crossing his arms, "I know  _everything_ about you Changkyun, and you're a pretty bad liar too. Like umm...you've been running around with Lee Hoseok."

Changkyun's eyes widened, "H-how did you-"

"I attended Gatsby's Party, I don't like a few weeks ago? I was trying to use one of the grand bathrooms," Minhyuk said as Changkyun's eyes got  _wider_ and  _wider_ , "I mainly take photos in the good bathrooms upstairs. Good lighting too, but wanna know something? I saw two people making out in one of them. One looked like Wonho and I'm like  _that makes sense_ , but the other guy?"

He leaned closer to Changkyun, squinting his eyes, "His hair was like the  _same_ hair color as yours. Ashy dirty blonde. I said, OMG that is  _not_ Changkyun, not my baby boy. But then Wonho moved and I saw your face and was  _completely_ bamboozled. But did I wanna believe it,  _obviously_ not."

"Minhyuk-"

"Then the  _Empire Hall_! You two were like flirting and then had sex in the storage closet! Don't ask how I found that out, the story is actually quite terrifying actually," The boy replied, shaking up a bit and getting weirded out. "Anyways yeah! I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to. Then yesterday I overheard you, Jimin, and Jungkook arguing about it- apparently your confusing feelings for Hyungwon which I  _also_ caught on."

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows a little, "S-so you mean to tell me that you've been  _secretly_ spying on me trying to figure out this whole situation?"

"No I mean I've been trying to figure out why the fuck you're sleeping with Wonho when you have feelings for Hyungwon. Then you go on and have sex with Hyungwon days  _after_ you've been with Wonho? NOW YOU'RE DATING CHAE HYUNGWON!"

Changkyun just clamped his lips together as he nodded slowly, looking down. He felt like he was getting scolded by a parent or something, especially with how upset Minhyuk sounded. But Minhyuk hadn't been around him a lot and he's avoided him as well. Well mainly because Jimin said he was a bitch and didn't need to be talked to, but he was  _still_ Changkyun's closest friend.

And then he remembered what Hyungwon said-

_I got a call from someone saying you had the stomach flu and you were basically on your deathbed! So I hurried over to some pharmacies and got you some medicine. They uhh...for some reason told me not to reveal them to you. They said that they're extremely mad at you for not telling them something sooner and that you guys have been best friends for years._

Yup, he was  _definitely_ talking about Minhyuk.

Changkyun sighed, looking at the boy who's  **cries**  filled the room.

"Minhyuk," Changkyun replied, stopping the boy's whines and small annoying ass complaining. Changkyun patted on an empty spot on his bed, "Come have a seat."

Minhyuk got up from the seat, walking across to sit crisscross on the edge of the bed along with Changkyun. He looked over at him with wide eyes, confused of course but he went along with it anyway- because he knew the boy was gonna explain himself.

"So yes, I've been with both Hyungwon  _and_ Wonho-"

"I KNEW IT!"

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, seeing the boy seemingly get excited. He cleared his throat, "A-anyways...proceed."

Changkyun shook his head, "Anyways when we first came here to Singapore, I encountered Hyungwon in his first-class space. He let me stay and we kinda connected from there. Then since then, we've just gotten closer and he was somewhat into me. We called every night and I was developing a crush on him...all that. He also gave me access to celebrity plaza, which is why you saw me there that day."

Minhyuk oohed in response, hugging a pillow, "Okay...but where does Wonho come into play? Seems to me like you and Hyungwon had something going on and Wonho just....cut in?"

"Actually...." Changkyun said, biting his lip, "He does. He kinda wanted to keep me distracted by having sex with me to keep his brother distracted."

"What the fuck," Minhyuk let out. Changkyun looked over at him with wide eyes, holding back a snicker. Minhyuk raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny? That's gotta be the most dumbest fucking method I've ever heard. Who the hell fucks someone just to get them to shut up? You're basically setting up yourself for failure and hurting that person in the process."

He looked at Changkyun, who was kinda rubbing his arm, looking down, his whole laughing face just slowly vanished as the room became more silent.

Minhyuk let out an  _oh_ , finally realizing what Changkyun was saying.

"He  _did_ hurt you," Minhyuk replied softly, caressing the boy's shoulders, "B-but in the same sense...why'd you let it happen? You had something for Hyungwon and you could've easily prevented it."

"I KNOW!" Changkyun snapped, "I know that Minhyuk....I  _know_! B-but the way he was...he just slowly got softer and became less of an asshole. H-he opened up to me...he showed me his true side and I never would've thought he would do that. He was so gentle a-and I was losing feelings for Hyungwon...at the time me and Hyungwon didn't get close like that because I didn't realize Hyungwon's feelings for me. Th-then Wonho let me go yesterday and s-said something about not wanting to g-go through the pain again..."

The boy started crying, "H-he said he stole me away from Hyungwon and he felt horrible for it. Saying that me getting attached to him while Hyungwon still liked me...it would kill him to see his brother hurt. So he let me go....w-we're just friends now."

"Yes...but you can't just walk away from something like that," Minhyuk replied softly, holding the boy in a soft embrace, "I mean...maybe Wonho had another alternative, like he probably has feelings for you as well? Who knows! I mean, I've heard an old saying  _If you love something, set it free_!"

Changkyun just shook his head as he hugged Minhyuk a little tighter. Minhyuk was surprised, but he understood Changkyun didn't wanna talk, he just wanted to get his feelings out. But he knew the boy felt somewhat regretful for talking about Wonho and his feelings towards him while he also had feelings for Hyungwon as well.

Minhyuk kinda felt frustrated,  _especially since_ , this situation sounded a lot similar to a situation both boys went through before long ago.

Minhyuk hugged Changkyun tighter as his cries got quieter, "Baby it's okay. You shouldn't worry about that anyways, you got Hyungwon now! Officially! Least you know he isn't afraid to claim you."

Changkyun sniffed as he giggled, "Y-yeah....Hyungwon is really amazing."

"Exactly!" Minhyuk replied happily, "Hyungwon is amazing and smart and very very kind! Wonho is like a playboy so I highly doubt he'll be able to take commitment seriously even if you  _were_ with him. You got yourself the loyal boy who'd be willing to die for you. He's with you because you finally see him for him and you aren't using him like his ex once did."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "His ex?"

"Oh goodness, it's such a long story," MInhyuk replied as if it was the juiciest tea ever.  _Which it kinda was_. "But don't worry about that because you're nothing like his ex! For sure, that's probably why Hyungwon loves you so much. You're like the sunshine to his darkness..his little baby-"

"Minhyuuuk!" Changkyun replied, softly hitting him, "You're making me  _soft_."

The taller boy hugged him tighter, causing Changkyun to giggle lightly as Minhyuk teased him over and over again. He didn't really expect Minhyuk to be like this towards him, just like he didn't expect Hyungwon to come around and make things a little bit brighter for him.

But Minhyuk was right, Hyungwon truly did love him and Changkyun loved him in return, regardless to whatever. He was just being stupid trying to fall for Wonho- who was only using him to distract him, nothing more.

Plus, they were just  _friends_ , Changkyun had a lot more things to worry about in life rather than some mixed up imagination.

Like using Hyungwon's card to go shopping.

Oh-  _wait_.

"BITCH!" Changkyun suddenly exclaimed as he pushed Minhyuk off of him, "Okay okay...Minhyuk I need your help. There's this dance tonight Hyungwon invited me too and he gave me his card to like...shop and shit but like, I'm a LOCAL and I don't know what the fuck to do with it! C-can you come with me and like, give me a hot ass makeover so I can look hot in front of my boyfriend?"

 _Boyfriend_ \- it sounded even greater coming out of his mouth.

Minhyuk's eyes widened at his words, then he hummed, tapping his chin.

"Yeah, I'll do it," He nodded as Changkyun cheered happily.

Then Minhyuk went on, "And I'm pretty sure they'd love to help out too. They've been standing outside your door this whole time."

Changkyun looked up at him in confusion as he raised an eyebrow. Before he could ask what he meant, Minhyuk got up from the bed and opened the door-  _the same door Changkyun swore he locked_.

As he did that, it revealed none other than two people Changkyun didn't expect to see.

 _Jungkook and Jimin_ , "I SWEAR Changkyun I was just coming to get a shirt! Jimin just tagged along out of nowhere saying  _'Awww maybe Changkyun is ready to talk'_."

"Um no," Jimin huffed, "This fucking furry right here was like  _'Jimin, I'm a furry and you're a hot ass bitch who I love to death. Let's go see if Changkyunie's done being a little bit and sort things out_ -"

"Okay, I do  _not_ talk like that!"

"Oh, are you sure? I mean I probably stretched out the  _Jimin you're hot as fuck_ part a bit. But you're  _definitely_ a fucking furry."

"But I'm not the one who wholeheartedly wore bear ears and a tail shaking her ass in front of Rui said  _'Oh do I look cute in this??? Uwu!'_ "

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"HEY!" Both Jimin and Jungkook turned their heads to look up at Changkyun, who had his arms crossed.

He held his hands out for both of them to grab, of course, the to hesitated to take it at first. Then they both took his hands as he lifted them up at once, kinda struggling at first but it worked out in the end.

Jimin and Jungkook looked at him in silence, kinda scared to exchange any words. Especially Jimin, who  _always_ said something first, she was too scared to even speak. She just looked at Changkyun, as he looked at her,  _nervously_. Jungkook too, who was a headass most of the time and said something first most of the time,  _was also nervous_.

Then Changkyun sighed, opening his arms out for them both.

Jimin and Jungkook were confused of course, but Jimin didn't waste any time running into Changkyun's arms, hugging him tightly. Jungkook playfully rolled his eyes as he walked in, hugging Changkyun as well. Minhyuk awed, getting ready to hug as well, until Jimin kinda barked at him. So he stayed back, his hands on his hipped as he huffed.

They all pulled away, Jimin, of course, went in for another one. This time, she pulled in Minhyuk, who was perplexed, but he accepted the hug, smiling happily.

"Jimin," Changkyun started to say, "I'm so fucking sorry for being a bitch to you and Kook. I was just....really emotional and I shouldn't have yelled at the two of you like that. It was wrong of me, you two were just looking out-"

"No no! I should've just tried to comfort you rather than antagonize you like I knew everything when I don't-"

"Jimin," Changkyun said as he pulled her away, glaring at her, "I was the dumb bitch. Let me apologize."

Jimin gripped his shoulder, frowning, "No baby,  _I was_  the dumb bitch."

"Jimin,  _I'm_ the dumb bitch."

"You're  _both_  dumb bitches," Jungkook said out loud.

Both Changkyun and Jimin slowly turned to their heads to look at Jungkook, who looked at their dark glares with widened eyes. He just hid behind Minhyuk, too scared to hear their reaction and giving them the memo to continue.

Jimin sighed, "Look, we were all being dumb bitches and getting caught up in the moment. It was wrong of me to antagonize you as much as it was wrong of you to cry and complain like it was the end of the world. This whole situation was just dumb and we should've let it go. Jungkook included."

Changkyun smiled as he nodded, "That's a fair point."

With that, the two pulled each other in yet another hug. Jungkook and Minhyuk saw the two hugging peacefully and joined in the little group bear hug. They all hugged for a good few minutes, of course.

Until Jimin realized something-

"WAIT A MINUTE, YOU'RE DATING HYUNGWON?!" She exclaimed, pulling out of the hug.

Changkyun nodded, slowly, "Um yeah...we had sex last night-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" The female exclaimed, holding her face, "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT Y'ALL FUCKED AND THEN MADE IT OFFICIAL?!"

Changkyun looked at Minhyuk and Jungkook, who just shrugged in response. Then he looked back at her, nodding nonchalantly, "Yes."

"Changkyun...sweetie," Jimin replied, gripping his shoulders, "No one  _fucks_ and makes it official that their dating. That goes against all dating violations- I mean...did he claim you or-"

"I mean technically he did," Minhyuk spat, crossing his arms, "I was the one who told him to come up here in the first place after hearing you guys freak out about the Wonho thing."

Jimin widened her eyes as she looked over at him, "W-wait a minute....you knew?"

Minhyuk rolled his eyes, "Of course I fucking knew, it was obvious. I just wanted to hear it from Changkyun."  
  


"Wait a minute, how in the world do  _you_ know Hyungwon personally?" Jimin replied, raising an eyebrow, "Were you guys  _fucking_ at some point?"

"Oh jesus no, if anything he's like a brother to me I would never do that, Plus I'm dating Shownu, why would I cheat on my boyfriend?"

Jimin raised an eyebrow, "Well you cheated on Jooheon-"

"Jimin I'm trying to be nice here, don't bring up the past."

"Well I mean you're here so I might as well-"

"Guys," Changkyun called out, stopping them both. The two of them looked over at the small angry boy, "C'mon now, let's not bring up that shit from the past and just move on okay? Look, I need you two to stop being bitches towards each other and help me out."

Minhyuk and Jimin looked at each then back at him.

Changkyun continued, "Look...Hyungwon gave me his card to go shopping and I wanna look fucking  _amazing_ in front of him. Jimin to answer your question, yes he did claim me last night, shut the fuck up."

"OH MY GOD HE DID-"

"Yes he did," Changkyun replied. Then came closer to her as he whispered, "He's  _amazing_ in bed by the way."

"Oh my god, I'm not even surprised. You totally gotta tell me everything-"

Minhyuk harshly cleared his throat, stopping them both from snickering back and forth.

Jimin clamped her lips together, nodding, "Alright, point taken."

"Anyways," Changkyun replied, bringing them all together. He pulled out the black credit card from his pocket, which caused Jungkook and Jimin's eyes to damn near pop out of their sockets.

"Now, can you two get along for one day to help me look nice in front of Hyungwon?  _Please_?" Changkyun replied, poking his lips out, "Work your fairy godmother and godfather magic and make me pretty."

The two looked at each other again, for a longer time than usual. Minhyuk looked over at Jimin, kinda seeing her look of anger and how she hid it so well. He knew she was mad at him....even if the beef that happened between them happened  _years_ ago. What he did, it was uncalled for and he knew she still held her grudge.

 _Especially_ since Changkyun didn't know what  _really_ happened and he still continued to not tell him.

She sighed, giving him a small smile and then turning back to Changkyun.

"Alright, but only for you and the sake of you  _finally_ getting a proper boyfriend," Jimin replied.

Changkyun clapped happily, jumping up and down, "Man I know! Hey and I feel all giggly and happy again."

Jungkook snickered, "Guess yesterday was the right time to hang out in Tae's dorm then. Did he fuck you  _good_?"

"He fucked me raw but-"

"WHAT?!" Jimin and Minhyuk exclaimed as Jungkook whispered  _tea_ in the back.

Minhyuk ran up to him, glaring at the boy, "HEY FUCKED YOU RAW?! WITHOUT ANY KIND OF PROTECTION?!"

Changkyun started chuckling nervously, "G-guys chill...we used cocoa butter-"

"AND YOU USED LOTION AS A SUBSTITUTE?!" Jimin exclaimed as she ran up to him as well, "HOW ARE YOU WALKING RIGHT NOW?!"

"Guys chill," Jungkook sighed, shaking his head, "You act like Hyungwon has a big dick or something. I'm sure he has like 5 inches. Just as small as Changkyun-"

"Actually he's like 9 inches but go off," Changkyun deadpanned.

"NINE INCHES?!" Minhyuk and Jimin exclaimed once again, nearly scaring the fuck out of Changkyun this time. The boy fell back into Jungkook's arms, who also looked up at the two with wide eyes, scared as hell.

Jimin finally calmed down, glaring at Changkyun.

"Put some  _fucking_ clothes on so we can glow you the fuck up."

* * *

_Hyungwon walked around with his dad at night most of the time, it was their way of having one-on-one time while everyone was sleep. Or basically, Hyungwon either spent the majority of his time with Percy, or Hoseok, or Rui. So Takashi took him out for the night since he wasn't occupied around this time._

_It was raining and Takashi suggested they head out somewhere nice that wouldn't expose them to the rain. So he brought Hyungwon to his friend's steakhouse, which eventually became their hangout space. Literally, Hyungwon knew all the men who came around here all the time since they were all Takashi's close friends. He was apart of their little friendship circle and felt like the young one in a gang since they were all pretty badass too._

_Takashi and Hyungwon's relationship was pretty self-explanatory, they were hella close and talked to each other about everything. Hyungwon looked up to his dad more than anyone else- even though he was always big for Hoseok, his aspiration for his father was strong. It's always been that way._

_Whatever his father said.....went, period._

_"Aha!" Takashi exclaimed happily, "I knew you were gay soon as you came out your mother's whom. It was kinda meant to be for me and you to be close since I know you so well. You don't gotta tell me nothing- I just know you."_

_Hyungwon chuckled lightly, "Dad, I don't think it works like that. I'm just a person who you can read easily."_

_Takashi blue a raspberry, "That's a lie son! We're just born to know each other well. You know me better than anyone else just like how I know you better than anyone else. I mean, not even your brother can relate."_

_"Dad," Hyungwon giggled, "Stooop it! You're gonna make the giggle little kid in me pop out."_

_"Well I'm serious Hyungwon," Takashi replied, his tone got soft. It kinda threw Hyungwon off a bit since his dad was always so goofy around him and throwing jokes- but he just seemed really genuine and serious this time._

_This was his fatherly figure side popping out._

_"You are my son, someone who I feel closer with more than anyone, more than your mother. Hoseok doesn't count because well...he's my stepson, and then Rui is another half of you- but you are you. Someone whom I trust and who is like a best friend to me. I'd do anything to ensure your safety and help you realize how much of an impact you can create for everyone. You're 19 and you should know that."_

_Hyungwon's eyes sparkled at his words. He couldn't even believe he was hearing this genuine speech from his father- as if he was indirectly telling him that he was his favorite in the whole family._

_Maybe it was just some joke, Hyungwon thought. His dad would say things he didn't mean from time to time. Still though, it was nice hearing this from his father, him out of all people._

_Hyungwon smiled and nodded, "Thanks dad, I love you too."_

_Takashi blinked back as he pulled away, clearing his throat, "R-right! Sorry, that side kinda popped outa nowhere! I didn't mean to scare you Hyungwon, of course I love your mother....and your sister."_

_"And Hoseok?" Hyungwon chirped, "You know you always mention Hoseok last when you go down the list of people you love and I've noticed. Hoseok isn't here but he'd probably be offended to know that you don't love him dad. Especially since he's like the face of Parma"_

_Takashi looked at the boy with wide eyes, furrowing them a little, "You've noticed?"_

_Hyungwon looked at his dad's face, kinda confused at his light tone._

_"Um yeah...I kinda noticed," Hyungwon replied, keeping it going, "But that's okay! You're just saying that to make me feel better. I know Hoseok is like everyone's favorite. Trust me, you can stop trying to spare my feelings because Hoseok is my favorite too. He's such a great brother and always looks out for me like he should."_

_Takashi hummed, his lips flattened as he sat back in his seat, analyzing Hyungwon as he spoke while crossing his arms. It made him wanna test Hyungwon's patience and see how far he could go with this._

_"Hyungwon," Takashi began to say, pushing this forward, "Why do you think your brother has so much attention?"_

_Hyungwon blinked back, trying to think of an answer._

_"Um...he's like a model and stuff. I don't know...I mean Hoseok's personality is really charismatic so maybe that's what people liked about him."_

_"What do you like about him?" Takashi rephrased, "That's what I wanna know. The reason you adore your brother so much is also the same reason everyone else adores him."_

_Hyungwon widened his eyes, getting kinda nervous, "U-um...well he's just a good man. He looks out for others, he's good-looking, his personality is great. I wanna be like him one day-"_

_"Bullshit," Takashi spat, forcefully hitting the table with his beer mug. Hyungwon looked up at him, confused, and for some reason.....scared._

_He didn't understand what his dad was trying to say, but he felt odd that his dad was just asking him about his brother._

_"Hyungwon, you don't need to be like Hoseok," Takashi replied, his voice low as he came closer, "You're already way better than your brother. You're superior, you still have big dreams ahead of you and not only that, you're fit to become the greatest leader of all time. You are strong...independent, you don't need anyone to tell you who to be and how to be, and you wanna know how I know that?"_

_Hyungwon nodded in response as his father stood, pointing directly at him._

_"Because you're my son," Takashi replied, his tone firm and stern, "You are better than your brother because you are Chae Hyungwon. Nothing more and nothing less."_

_Hyungwon nodded at that, still kinda scared at how serious his father got, "Y-yeah...I am."_

_"Now I wanna hear you say it.." Takashi replied, causing Hyungwon's eyebrows to rise._

_"Um...you wanna hear me say what-"_

_"Say:_ _I am Chae Hyungwon, and I am great_ _."_

_Hyungwon looked at the man, his eyes got wider and wider, "D-dad I-"_

_"I am Chae Hyungwon and I am great!" Takashi repeated. "I am Chae Hyungwon and I am great! I am Chae Hyungwon and I am great! I am Chae Hyungwon and I am great! I am Chae Hyungwon and I am great! I am-"_

_"Dad!" Hyungwon exclaimed, blushing embarrassingly, "You're bringing attention to yourself. There are people here."_

_Takashi looked around at the 5 men in the restaurant, who all waved to him happily. Takashi smiled wholeheartedly as he jumped out his seat, walking over to the bar island table. He climbed on top of the counter, picking up another big mug of beer and raised it high._

_"I am Chae Hyungwon and I am great!" He exclaimed, his tone happy and supportive. The men around him came from behind and started chanting it too, raising their beer mugs high and proud in the air._

_Hyungwon looked around at the men, seeing more walk in and just start cheering the boy on and on. He was so fucking confused, especially since he saw a few he didn't even know very well come around and chant him on. It was so fucking weird, but something about it made his heart feel really warm and at home._

_So the boy stood on his table, picking up a glass of lemonade as he raised it high._

_"I am Chae Hyungwon and I am great!" He shouted as all the man roared, cheering him on._

_The boy felt weird- silly even, especially when he shouted out his name like that. But he also felt powerful too, almost as if he could conquer worlds with his power._

_Because he was Chae Hyungwon and he was great._

_The boy jumped down, giggling as the men came up to him, congratulating him with nuggies to the head and harsh, but loving, pats on the shoulder. Some guy even dumped a whole barrel of iced tea on him, then threw him in the air happily as they all chanted his name over and over again._

_Takashi watched the action, smiling happily._

_He saw the greatness in Hyungwon better than anyone else. He just wanted him to stop being so dependent towards his brother and hide in his shadow to see how great he was. He truly was great, but the boy needed a little push to see how great he really was._

_"Takashi," The brunette turned around to see who called him over. It was a very buff bartender who had one of his eyes covered with an eyepatch with firey red hair._

_He sat down the beer mug he was cleaning, then leaned on the counter, "When are you gonna tell him?"_

_Takashi raised an eyebrow, "Tell him what Bane?"_

_"Um you know, when are you gonna tell him he's the heir to the 579 Mafia?" Bane replied, looking over at him, "You've been milking it for ages now. He's gotta know at some point that he's gonna be the leader of our empire. Just give him a gun and tell him to kill his brother. It's that simple."_

_Takashi's eyes widened as he looked over at the boy, seeing the men finally calmed down and they were talking, laughing at some joke Hyungwon had said. The man smiled slowly, seeing his son's cheerful smile and feeling a part of him just feel complete all over._

_It was true, Takashi Shirogane Chae was, in fact, the leader of a mafia group that reigned over in Japan called the 579 mafia. All his life he had been dedicated to just becoming big and successful enough to reign over all of Japan, being the most successful and badass mafia ever to mankind._ __  
  


_His brother, Cameron Lee, was a man who had gotten in his way and made it almost impossible for Takashi to continue on with his risky but thrilling dream. Not only that, but he was very envious of his brother's successes and how his mother chose him over Takashi every time._

_Cameron was rich, successful, and famous. He had a wife and a son, making him a great father and husband as well. He has everything while Takashi sat in the shadows, having absolutely nothing._

_So Takashi did the only thing necessary to take everything his brother had with no mercy._

_He shot him._

_He took Suomi when she was in distress. And when he encountered Hoseok, who was unsure how to feel towards him but respected him for his mother's sake, he just felt nothing but spite._

_Mainly because...Hoseok was just like Cameron._

_Takashi sighed, "I don't know....I don't wanna break it to him yet. I wanna wait for the right moment and now is not the right moment."_

_Bane furrowed his eyebrows, "But what if something happens to you one day? What if you're to die tomorrow? Hyungwon will feel so lost and so with 579 if they don't have their leader Takashi. You've waited too long, the time to tell him is now. He's 19, I'm pretty sure he knows about how dark the world really is."_

_"But he's also still a child Bane," Takashi replied, sounding firm but also soft, "He's my son and as much as I want him to know of his abilities as well...I want him to live his life. I don't want him to convert and become like me. Not yet. Not until I know it's time."_

_Bane looked up at him, seeing the man's soft glare, knowing that he was done talking about this. So the bartender nodded, patting his shoulder lightly, "Okay, but if something happens to you and he is unaware of his destiny, then I have every right to tell him."_

_"Trying to fill in that fatherly role for me huh?" Takashi giggled playfully, "I always knew you were a brother to me Bane! I was just waiting for you to open up to me!"_

_Bane rolled his eyes as he ruffled the man's hair, "Whatever Takashi, just be careful. I know damn well when you're found dead one day I'm gonna be the one taking care of him."_

_"Aww, don't take my wife though," Takashi joked, earning a small slap upside the head as he snickered. Bane just shook his head as he walked off somewhere else, leaving Takashi to look over at the men who were all socializing with Hyungwon._

_He looked over at them and smiled. Then the man dug in his pocket, pulling out a black gun with gold all around it with his name on it. He smiled as he rubbed it gently, his personal gun, then looked right back up at the men who were listening to Hyungwon tell his story carefully._

_He knew he didn't have to worry about anything bad happening to Hyungwon if he ever was to die._

_He was in good hands._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mine has 13 chapters left :( 
> 
> also next chapter is gonna b hyungkyun loving up on each other and wonho is just "lmao cool i like trains..fnjkdfsdjk" i cant wait to write it!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't trust hyungwon

Hyungwon stood outside the resort at the right time he said he was coming.

Or was he too early? He didn't know, nor did he care. Or maybe it was a problem and Changkyun just wasn't ready for him? Changkyun probably rolled over the note he left this morning and didn't even know what they were doing, he just saw the card and thought it was meant to be his forever. It made Hyungwon a bit more anxious than he already felt because what the fuck.

No seriously,  _what the fuck?_

He didn't even know why he was so nervous about this. He shouldn't be, it was just him going to Gatsby's party as usual with the family, well minus Rui since she was planning on binge-watching Despicable Me with Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jimin-  _of course_.

But he felt so fucking anxious because...what if Changkyun didn't come and he'd just stand him up? Or what if he was with Wonho, maybe the two made up? Hyungwon didn't wanna think about it like that, especially after Changkyun told him he was all his and damn-near submitted to him fully.

He fucked him  _raw_ , or he fucked him  _period_. I think that was enough proof to know how loyal Changkyun was.

Still, the information about how he and Wonho had something going on irked Hyungwon a lot. The boy had feelings for Hyungwon, but didn't ask him or tell him and just reverted to having sex with Wonho only to get himself hurt. Hyungwon just blamed himself since he didn't come clean to Changkyun in the first place, maybe he would've been aware.

_You move so slowly Hyunnie, cut it with the cutesy fairytale bullshit and give them what they really want out of you._

Hyungwon shook the thought away. He didn't have to worry about that, not anymore, not when Changkyun was already his and told him how Hyungwon owned his whole heart.

He alright won the boy over, he was his now, why spend time worrying about it?

"Hey there," Hyungwon nearly jumped. He looked over to see a familiar blue-haired boy with square glasses.

He sighed in relief, "Hello there Taehyung. What brings you here?"

"Oh well umm...Jungkook saw you out here and told me to keep you company while they finish getting Changkyun together. Jimin said she wants to at least make him look presentable since you're debuting at this party as a couple."

Hyungwon giggled, "Y-yeah...I guess we are. I didn't even think about it like that but now that you mention it, it kinda makes sense."

Taehyung nodded, taking a sip of his Pepsi can.

Hyungwon watched him carefully, "Hey Taehyung...may I ask you something?"

The blue-haired boy hummed as he took his sips quietly.

"How did you and Jungkook get together-" Hyungwon started to ask, but in the midst of him asking, Taehyung damn-near choked on his drink.

He was coughing really hard, sounded like he was dying as he got on his knees and coughed harshly while trying to recover. Hyungwon got down to try to help him to the best of his ability, patting his back to bring him back to Earth hopefully. The boy sat up fully, finally gaining his sense.

Hyungwon looked at him worryingly, "You okay? You lost it when I asked you how did you and Jungkook got together."

"I-I know...I apologize," Taehyung replied, coughing a bit more, "It's just...I don't know that's kind of a deranged question that's bound to get a crazy ass deranged answer and I personally don't think you wanna hear it."

"O-oh," Hyungwon replied, blinking back as he tried to understand what Taehyung had said.

But he had no idea what he said- he kinda understood though.

Hyungwon nodded as he flattened his lips, helping the boy up, " _R-right_ , sorry I asked."

"It's fine," Taehyung replied softly, finally collecting himself, "Do you still wanna know?"

"Not after you just had a whole ass heart attack over my question," Hyungwon let out, chuckling softly, "No thanks Taehyung it's fine. You don't have to tell me at this moment I can wait."

Taehyung nodded, sitting up and dusting himself and Hyungwon off a little, while apologizing in the midst of it. Hyungwon told him not to worry, laughing apologetically as he helped the boy out a little bit. When Taehyung was  _finally_ okay, or at least Hyungwon hoped, he just sighed, fixing his nice suit a little bit more. 

The blue haired boy looked at him, seeing the nervousness in him, "Why are you so nervous? Surely you don't think Changkyun is gonna bail on you with this whole thing....right?" 

Hyungwon chuckled nervously, "I-I don't know. I mean, I trust Changkyun, with all my heart,  _trust_ me. He told me about the thing he had with Wonho and admitted his mistake and I forgave him and now we're dating. Everything's fine. I should be happy and  _not_ worried." 

Taehyung raised an eyebrow, "Yeah you should be happy. Are you not?" 

"I just feel weary for some reason. Like, I hate the fact that I continue to keep my guard up and that's what's making me feel anxious about my relationship with Changkyun. Especially now that I know that Hoseok has some kind of contact with him." 

The blue-haired boy hummed, "Have you been through something similar to this before?"

Hyungwon looked over at him, then sighed, "Somewhat. A few years ago I guess...I was in love with this boy for  _months_ , but then I learned he was only using me to get to my brother and have sex with him. I caught them having sex on the same day I proposed to the boy, drunk and  _everything_  a-and I guess my wall started to build up since then. Of course we were trying to patch things up and my dumbass gave him a second chance, but in the midst of it...he was  _still_ messing around with my brother." 

The boy's glare darkened the more the memories flooded through his head, "For years I've looked up to Hoseok, as a younger brother should with his older. He was like my hero and he was everything  _I_ wanted to be when I grew up as a young man. But when I found him in that bed just senselessly giving love to a boy I was supposed to marry- I don't know, something in me snapped. I was so lost and helpless." 

"Depressed basically?" Taehyung replied and Hyungwon nodded at that. 

"I started to despise my brother since then, the inner guilt I felt within me was unbearable and I damn near killed myself. Honestly, I took so many drugs and overdosed so many  _times_. But that was helping anything of course. When I got older I guess I tried my hardest to get over it, but the pain hurt  _so much_. Hearing the words  _you meant nothing to me_  come out of Hoseok's mouth hurt so much." 

Taehyung gave him a saddened look, patting his shoulder, "I-I'm so sorry Hyungwon. I had no idea Wonho was like that. I mean, that's not what Changkyun said." 

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows, "What did Changkyun say?" 

The blue-haired boy saw Hyungwon's stare get  _dark_ , getting nervous the more he was looking over at him. Taehyung chuckled nervously, scooting away from him, but he could still feel Hyungwon staring him down, demanding an answer. 

"L-look, stop staring at me like that please," Taehyung finally snapped, standing up straight, "It doesn't matter what Changkyun said about him, you shouldn't care about it in the slightest because Changkyun's yours." 

Hyungwon's eyes widened as he continued, "Look, you went through some tough shit with Wonho, I get it, but you need to get over that and not try to think that history always repeats itself. It only does that if you try to dodge the situation or make shit worse for yourself. Listen, I'm sure Changkyun cares a great deal for you, you can't let what happened with you and some other guy and your brother get in between what you have now. Just let it all loose and have fun tonight." 

Hyungwon looked at Taehyung as he gave him a determined glare. Then the boy realized what he was doing and pulled away instantly, clearing his throat so he wouldn't seem so straight-forward. I mean, Hyungwon was still a big famous important guy so the idea of some random ass guy yelling at him was a bit much.   

Taehyung sighed, giving him a defeated smile, "Just think about Changkyun. Think of what you guys have now. If you spend too much time worrying about the future, you'll never be able to make up what you guys have now. Show him everything tonight and don't hold back and make him fall in love with you again. That's when you don't have to worry about Changkyun going anywhere because he'll already be all yours." 

Hyungwon's eyes got big as he registered Taehyung's words, it made him realize something. He really  _didn't_ have to worry about Changkyun running back, mainly because Wonho did the work of ruining them ever having a chance to redeem any kind of affair and Changkyun was so sure he wanted to forget all they went through and be with Hyungwon, for  _sure_ now. It made him smile thinking about the boy, then he looked up and his eyes widened. 

Of course, it was Changkyun walking down in all his glory, accompanied with Jimin and Rui. 

He was wearing what looked like a Valentino sheer silk lavender long sleeve blouse with 5 rows of lace on each side of the buttons, around the collar, on the cuffs tucked in his black trousers. The boy's makeup was dark, but light and complimented him entirely, along with the dark maroon color on his lips. And his hair, it was dark silver now rather than his usual soft blonde, and it was cut in an undercut style with his bangs pushed back. He looked like he was wearing dangling chain earrings that had crosses at the bottom, which kinda added a little sparkle to him. 

The boy was finally in front of Hyungwon, smiling effortlessly. 

"Why hello there Mr. Chae," Changkyun teased, "Pleased to make your acquaintance." 

Hyungwon slowly smiled as he took the boy's hands, "I feel like I'm going to my senior prom all over again." 

Changkyun giggled lightly as Hyungwon lowered himself to lightly kiss the boy's plump lips, who of course giggled more and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him a lot more. Hyungwon just pulled away and continued to kiss the boy's cheeks being motivated by the sounds of Changkyun's soft giggles. 

"Awww so cute," Rui sobbed, pulling out her phone, "I  _gotta_ take a picture to savor this moment." 

The couple giggled as they got in a nice little causal pose, almost as if they were going to prom. 

"Say Hyungkyun," Rui replied, taking pictures. However, it threw both boys off-guard as they pulled away, giving Rui weird looks. The girl put her camera down as she raised an eyebrow, "What?" 

"Rui," Hyungwon started to say, "What the hell is a Hyungkyun?" 

"Oh! It's your ship name. You know the  _Hyung_ in your name and the  _Kyun_ in Changkyun's name. Hyungkyun!" Rui replied cheerfully, saying it as if it was the smartest shit in the entire universe. Hyungwon was still confused, Changkyun just looked over to see Jimin smiling proudly. 

The boy shook his head, "You've been hanging around Jimin too much. Next thing you know, she's gonna get you saying weird ass slangs and your gonna say words like  _yas queen_ with your whole chest." 

Jimin furrowed her eyebrows, "Hey thot! My acronyms are  _amazing_ alright!" Jimin huffed as she wrapped her arms around Rui, who started blushing nervously, "Don't be mad because Rui is more cultured than you'll ever be." 

Changkyun playfully rolled his eyes as he pulled away from Hyungwon, walking over to his side of the car. Hyungwon got into the driver seat, starting the engine at ease. Rui, Jimin, and Taehyung waved to all of them happily as the couple waved right back at them. Jimin shouted a couple of things about not bringing Changkyun back, which of course made Hyungwon and Changkyun blush lightly at it,  _especially_ Changkyun. 

The boy just giggled, telling Hyungwon to go on and the man drove off. 

Rui, Jimin, and Taehyung finally stopped waving as they left. 

Taehyung looked over at Rui and Jimin with a raised eyebrow, "Hey, where is Jungkook?" 

"I had to keep him distracted so Changkyun could go out without his smart ass saying something stupid and pissing off everyone. Since that's all he does," Jimin replied to Taehyung, whose eyes widened in panic. 

"Where is he?" 

Jimin shrugged, "Beats me. I left him with Namjoon and Yoongi who were playing Just Dance in the lounge. But he probably went exploring elsewhere because Soojin said she found him cruising in Starbucks a few minutes ago saying he was looking for evidence about something." 

Taehyung looked frightened, then he sighed to himself as he ran off into the resort. Jimin and Rui watched him run in, confused but the short vanilla blonde didn't pay it any mind. She just turned back to look up at Rui. 

"Welp, guess that means you and I are gonna be watching Despicable Me alone tonight madam," Jimin replied, smiling brightly. 

Rui looked down at her with widened eyes seeing the small girl's precious smile. In her head she was thinking of something the more she saw Jimin look up at her, then as the girl started to walk off, Rui felt something rush up in her entirely. She didn't know what it was, but  _whatever_ it was, it was something telling her to do something...something  _big_. 

Something that was gonna be  _hella_ risky. 

"J-Jimin!" Rui called, stopping Jimin in her tracks. 

The pretty girl with voluptuous curves that were covered with jean shorts, beautiful long legs and a slim thick figure that made Rui's whole worlds collide and feel as if she had everything. She wanted to give Jimin everything, if Hyungwon could be bold and have sex with Changkyun and date him, maybe....just maybe....she can try being bold as well? 

Rui huffed, marching towards the pretty vanilla blonde female, cupping her face quick as ever. Before Jimin could ask what or  _why_ , Rui lowered herself, her lips meeting Jimin's. 

Jimin's eyes  _widened_ as her heart rate increased so fucking much. She wasn't sure  _what_ to think of this, especially when she remembered something about Rui wanting to kiss her the first time, but never getting the chance to. The girl just said what the hell and slowly shut her eyes as she felt Rui's soft, plump, warm lips against hers. For some reason, it felt right to kiss her like this, especially with Rui cupping her face with care and kissing her like she was the prettiest gem in the world. 

Rui pulled away, looking down to see Jimin's pretty brown eyes go  _big_ and  _wide_  and  _sparkly_. 

The female blushed nervously, "I-I don't know....this felt right." 

Jimin blinked a couple of time, then blushed too, "Y-yeah...it did." 

"Um, so let's go watch that movie!" Rui replied, pulling away as she tugged Jimin into the building, who was still flustered but then chuckled lightly as the two ran inside.

* * *

Hyungwon finally approached the party, of course, the last place where Gatsby's party was. Changkyun remembered the place from top to bottom, kinda shivered at the thought of it because it brought back memories to his  _first_ mistake. The boy just sat in the car, startled when he saw the doors go up at Hyungwon's command. 

Then he looked up to see Hyungwon looking down at him reaching his hand out to help him out. Changkyun blushed at that, but he happily took the man's hand, leaving the comfort of his seat as the two walked up the stairs. The party was already crazy enough, especially with  _Give Me Everything_ blasting loudly on the speakers. The two walked in and saw all the celebrities greeting each other, or some dancing around. 

Hyungwon and Changkyun continued to walk around the place, seeing the celebrities look at the two of them. Some were giving Changkyun weird looks, most likely because he was with Hyungwon, Changkyun was pretty sure of it. He kinda felt a little anxious now that he was here seeing all these people stare him down, it was even worse than the first time they came because when he was here he was around with the gang. 

But they weren't around now, so things were bound to get awkward. 

"Hey baby," Changkyun heard Hyungwon call, then looked up at him, "Don't worry about all these people okay? Everything's fine because you got me here with you a-and we won't be here for long only for me to show my face to my mother so she can shut the fuck up." 

Changkyun giggled at that as the two approached the bar, taking a seat. Hyungwon ordered two martinis of course, handing one to Changkyun as they clinked their glass cups. 

The majority of the night was kinda filled with the two spending endless time together. Changkyun loosened up at some point, drinking, dancing, just overall laughing loudly and proudly with the man as they got caught up with the crowd. The more time they spent together, the more Changkyun just felt so overwhelmed with happiness he wanted to cry. All Hyungwon was doing all night was loving up against him passionately the whole night, slow dancing and all. 

Changkyun just lost thought as to why he left Hyungwon in the first place, this man treated him with so much respect, he didn't even doubt his love this time. He was certain this man was gonna have his heart on lock, he already proved that he was gonna stand by him. Hyungwon was enjoying himself too, being wrapped up around the boy as they danced and laughed around made him feel so much freedom and  _so good_. This everlasting feeling of them being together just made everything feel so good. 

Being with  _Changkyun_ felt so good. 

_**Don't get attached.** _

A slow dance song came on and Changkyun swayed side to side as he felt Hyungwon up against him with his arms around him as he chin rested on the boy's shoulder. The two just swayed along to the song as Changkyun lightly caressed Hyungwon's profile gently and passionately. 

**_Just get him and go._ **

Changkyun twirled the boy as they both softly giggled to each other, looking at each other and just enjoying the moment. Changkyun nuzzled himself on Hyungwon's chest, who just pulled him in more and embraced the boy softly, wanting to feel the warmth of him and keep it in his grasp for as long as he possibly could. 

**_Get him and GO._ **

Hyungwon slowly opened his eyes, but he wished he didn't when he came into contact with a man from afar. He was wearing a black tux, his hair was black and he was holding a small glass of brandy. He saw Hyungwon, looking at the man with a dark glare as Hyungwon looked right back at him, fear arising within him. 

**_GET HIM AND GO_.**

"Hyunnie?" Changkyun called out, kinda sorta feeling Hyungwon's grip get strangely tighter, "I-is everything okay?" 

Hyungwon watched as the man with the square glasses walk off, disappearing into the crowd. He pulled away from Changkyun slowly, looking down at him. Changkyun's small smile faded as he saw Hyungwon look at him worryingly, trying to figure out why he looked so tense right now. Hyungwon then looked back up to the same spot where the man was, realization sorta hitting his head. 

**_Get him, get in, get OFF._ **

"Um I'm sorry Kyun, there's something I have to take care of," Hyungwon replied, kissing the boy's darkened lips softly, "I promise I won't be long at all and it's nothing to worry about, it's just strictly business. Just wait for me kitten, okay?" 

Changkyun softly blushed at that, then he nodded as Hyungwon kissed him one last time and hurried off. 

He pushed past a couple of people of course, trying his hardest to get through and meet up with the mysterious man in all black. He spotted him in a narrow hallway and Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows, picking up a drink that was on the tray and walking towards the man, seeing him talk to a few women who were passing by. Then he noticed Hyungwon and waved them off, sipping his glass of Brandy. 

"My my, if it isn't Mister Chae Hyungwon," The man replied cheerfully.

Hyungwon nodded, "Mister Tobé, pleasure making your acquaintance." 

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine," The man with the long black hair in a low ponytail, known as Tobé, replied in a calm manner, "Mind if we go out to the gardens to have a nice little chat." 

Hyungwon nodded as he and Tobé walked away from the crowd, distancing themselves from everyone else. When they finally made it outside in the large garden which was filled with few people, they walked over to a nice little spot that had a tall but slim table which was isolated from everyone else's table.

Hyungwon sighed as he looked up at the Chinese man before him, raising an eyebrow, "So?" 

Tobé raised an eyebrow as he sipped his drink. He sat the cup down, looking over at him, " _So_? Surely there's a reason you brought me out here Mr. Chae. Not to just fool around and stare at each other. I mean...that's what you have your boyfriend for-" 

"Cut the shit Tobé-" Hyungwon growled, "Why are you here? Are you just here to spy on me again or are you just hear to encourage something out of me?" 

Tobé widened his eyes, then he lowered them a little, raising an eyebrow, "It might be the first one." 

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows a little, "Wh-what?" 

"Um  _duh_ , I'm here to make sure you're not slacking off and letting this shit get to you," The man finally admitted, drink his drink. 

"What are you talking about? I'm not letting anything get the best of me-" 

"Are you  _sure_?" Tobé asked, looking at him with an unconvinced glare, "Seems to me you've  _been_ slacking off. You know...ever since Luiseong Im's son came here who's like, I don't know, apart of the whole fucking plan." 

"Trust me Tobé I know what I'm doing," Hyungwon declared, "I just need you off my ass for a few seconds." 

The man hummed, leaning on the table, "Yes yes, but I'm not really the one you should be worried about being on your  _ass_. I'm actually trying to help you out before Bane finds out you've been sleeping on the job," He replied, then looked up at him, snickering, " _Literally_." 

"Wh-what? Bane's on my ass too?" 

Tobé nodded, "He's been wondering for days when you were gonna get the boy and stick to the plan as we promised. I've just been a loyal son as well as partner to you and I've been stalling him, telling him you had everything covered and there was absolutely nothing to worry about. However, I  _wonder_  if there really isn't anything to worry about and if you really  _do_ have all of this under control as you say you do." 

He looked up at Hyungwon, the slim thick man's face completely emotionless, "Hyungwon, I hope you know that the whole purpose of you getting close with the boy was to kill him...right?" 

Hyungwon stilted, looking down at his glass, "Y-yes, I'm aware."

Tobé nodded, "Do you remember  _why_?" 

Hyungwon kept his stare down as Tobé proceeded, "Because that boy is a link to the great Luiseong Im who has been hidden for years. Same man who killed your father at that Opera show  _years_ ago because of some gambling feud. Same man who almost got married to the young Cythina Parker. We were supposed to take vengance for your father and get that boy just to kill him.  _You_ were supposed to bring him to us last night, what happened?" 

"I got distracted," Hyungwon replied, grimacing a little bit. 

Tobé leaned back as he took his glass cup, sipping his drink, "Mhm, that's right. You got  _distracted_." 

Hyungwon looked up at him, "L-look, I didn't mean for it to be like this okay? I'm just going at a slow pace right now but Bane can know that we have him on lock right now and he's not going anywhere. I promise, I have everything under control." 

"I know that," Tobé let out, setting his cup down, "Because I know you. You're like your dad, you smooth talk your way through things, it's fine. I mean of course I think so, why else do you think I'm stalling for you." 

Hyungwon snickered lightly as he looked over at the boy, "You know...you've always had my back as a brother would-" 

"Ew, you're gonna make this weird, shut up," Tobé grimaced as Hyungwon giggled lightly. 

I'm  _serious_ though Tobé.  You're the only one that I know I can rightfully trust ever since we started training to be the next leaders of the mafia." 

Tobé shrugged his shoulders, "Well I try my hardest. But....without all this drama, I just wanna make sure my dad doesn't strangle you after you spend like what? 8 to 10 months with this boy?" 

"Trust me it won't be that long, this boy will be gone by then and we'll have our money  _and_ vengeance. I'm pretty sure he's in there right now socializing with Hoseok behind my back or something," Hyungwon replied bitterly as he took a whole shot of his drink. 

Tobé's smile faded as he looked at him, "Is that your way of not getting attached? Turning this into a Percy situation?" 

"I'm not turning this into a Percy situation Tobé," Hyungwon snapped, "I'm just saying this will be easy and you don't have to worry about me getting attached. Just let me mess around with the boy's heart a little bit more and have a little fun, will you? I swear it'll be  _way_ more fun when we kill him." 

Tobé furrowed his eyebrows a little, "Hyungwon you sound so uncertain. Look, I know I was kinda pushy on you with the plan but doesn't that sound like a bit much?"

"No, it sounds  _exactly_ like what the plan was originally," Hyungwon replied, "Which was to find the boy known as Im Daniel Changkyun, get close to him, and kill him. Then get the money after turning in his body telling everyone that he's the son of Cythina Parker. All to get back at Im Luiseong. That's the plan and we're sticking to it." 

Tobé sighed, shrugging his shoulders, sighing to himself, "You're so charming yet so annoying when you're mad." 

"Hey," Hyungwon let out softly walking towards the man, who was about his height but only a few inched shorter. 

Tobé was confused as to what he was trying to do until Hyungwon wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing the boy passionately, tasting all the rich brandy he drank from earlier. Tobé registered his action, but wrapped his arms around his neck as he pulled him closer, tasting the taste of Hyungwon's rich champagne. 

Then he pulled away, smirking as he whipped his lips, "Is having sex with that boy as much as having sex with me?" 

"Oh please, "Hyungwon let out as Tobé giggled, "I had sex with him  _once_ and the boy was an annoying whining mess. I miss hearing you softly moan my name, it sounds right coming from you." 

"Mhm, well finish this mission already and maybe you can get a taste of my lip gloss cutie," Tobé replied, his lips meeting Hyungwon's in a messier french kiss than the last one. Then he pulled away, cupping the man's face as he looked at him.

"How many months do you need Hyunnie?" Tobé replied as Hyungwon's eyes widened. 

"You mean...you'll really try to convince your father to give me more time?" He replied.

Tobé nodded, kissing his cheek, "My dad is kinda pissed but we can get a lot done with the boy distracted under your watch. But you need to tell him what's going on, I can't always cover you and save your ass, we've been doing this together for 3 years now." 

Hyungwon smiled as he put his hands down, holding Tobé's hands in his.

"When all this is over, let's run away to the states together," Hyungwon replied. 

Tobé's eyes widened, "But we can't...what about the mafia?" 

"I'm sure Bane will let us relax after this crazy shit is over," Hyungwon replied, then looked down, "I'm gonna marry you when it is, I promise you that."

Tobé slowly smiled, as he blushed lightly, looking down to cover up his smile. Hyungwon lifted his chin up, slowly kissing the man's lips again. Tobé pulled him closer by his collar, kissing him with more passion than ever, not wanting to let him go. Then he pulled away, looking up at Hyungwon through his glasses. 

"You got 8 months baby, get this romance boyfriend shit over with," Tobé teased, "I'm trying to fight the urge to want to fuck you again so hop to it you sexy thot." 

Hyungwon smiled as he nodded, kissing the boy's forehead and running off. 

Tobé waved to him and sighed to himself as he drank his drink. 

"8 months, I hope that's enough."

* * *

Changkyun got a little bored,  _tired_ even, that was understandable. Hyungwon had left him here like  _hours_ ago and the boy just felt himself getting sleeping in the midst of waiting. Of course, he managed to talk to some nice celebrities. He met really pretty ones and even some famous photographers, learning a lot. But he was still missing his boyfriend in the process of it all. 

So he stayed by the bar, ordering a lot of cups of vodka, sipping little sips so he wouldn't get ridiculously drunk,  _again_. 

"Well  _look_ who it is!" The boy jumped up when he turned to see a familiar man with black hair in a maroon colored suit. Then he frowned and furrowed his eyebrows when he realized who the hell it was. 

 _The Seokjin guy_.

"I didn't think I'd see you here again," Jin smirked, sliding in the stool next to him, "I'm surprised you're not being a little cutesy drunkie like you were last time we interacted with each other." 

Before Changkyun could say something, he felt someone else sit next to him. When he turned around he was  _surprised_ as  _fuck_ to see it was a man with curly black hair, wearing a platinum button down shirt that was tucked in his black trousers. And next to him was a more buffer man with red hair, dressed in black and gray. 

Changkyun didn't know if he was going  _crazy_ but he was pretty sure he was looking up at two people he's seen who looked like straight up  _models_. 

Minhyuk and Shownu. 

"Maybe he's trying to contain himself and not become another one of your thots Jin," Minhyuk shot, sipping a glass of champagne like it was tea, "Now be a good boy and  _buzz off_ , he's taken and even if he was single he'd be disappointed with the micropenis that's unable to go up anyone's  _ass_." 

Jin couldn't even say anything else when Changkyun giggled lightly to himself, so he just blushed angrily and stormed off. Minhyuk waved to him in a cutesy manner, watching him storm off like a little child as Shownu and Changkyun giggled along. Then the boy stopped as he turned around to see the two of them,  _amazed_ by their arrival, as well as their appearance. 

"Minhyuk! Shownu! What in the world are you guys doing here?" 

"Ahh, I haven't told you," Minhyuk let out, looking up at Shownu, "Guess it's time I start confessing a few things." 

"Um YEAH! You better! Did Jimin send you guys here? I told her not to worry about me, I'm perfectly fine!" The boy lightly exclaimed. 

Minhyuk shook his head, "Oh no trust me. Me and Jimin are cool with each other but not  _that_ much. Shownu and I are here just like how all the other celebrities are here, we got invited." 

Changkyun let out a small  _oh_ in response, then his eyes got  _big_ , "W-wait...CELEBRITIES?" 

Shownu looked down at Minhyuk with a raised brow, "Do you not tell your friends  _anything_? I thought this was the one you loved more than anything because his mother was friends with yours?" 

"I know I know! I was getting to it," Minhyuk lightly scowled, looking over at the boy whose eyes were big as his mouth parted. 

"Yes, celebrities Changkyun. My boyfriend, Son Hyunwoo is a famous model from Beverly Enterprises down here in Empire city. I make his clothes for him and at some point, Shownu got me a nice spot on the team so I model for them too," Minhyuk replied. He saw the boy look so dazed at the realization, then smiled apologetically, "S-surprise?" 

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, "This WHOLE time you've been working for a famous model down here?! Who attends our COLLEGE?! A-and WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE A MODEL?!" 

"I mean I'm a model," Minhyuk repeated, "I've been one since senior year." 

Changkyun was gonna say something else, but he froze for a second, looking up at Shownu, then back at Minhyuk. 

He furrowed his eyebrows, "THIS IS THE GUY YOU SLEPT WITH WHEN YOU WERE DATING JOOHEON-" 

"HEY HEY! Shush!" Minhyuk exclaimed as he covered the boy's mouth, "That's enough from you Changkyun. I think we've surprised enough people tonight." 

The boy let him go, leaving Changkyun still shocked and astonished.

Minhyuk sighed as he continued, "Y-yes...this is the same man I mistakenly slept with on the same night of that football party at the hotel. I didn't mean too....it just happened. And I tried to talk to Jooheon, but every time I try to talk to him o-or Jimin they just shut me out. Of course, they have every reason too...I don't deserve their friendship. That's why I separated myself and just drifted away from you all. I couldn't bear being near you while they just secretly hated me. And I didn't want Jooheon to face me and feel scared or ashamed, so I did the work for him and hid away."

Changkyun was trying his hardest to understand, but he was still angry, "Min! Why didn't you tell me about this? I-if you did....i-if I knew we could've talked it out normally. I wish you did tell me something instead of shutting me out and treating me like I didn't matter." 

Minhyuk cupped the boy's face, staring at him, "Nonsense Changkyun! I didn't tell you anything because I didn't want you to be disappointed in me as well. We've been through enough together for me to know that you looked up to me so much. I just didn't wanna let you down. I-I'm sorry." 

The boy slowly smiled as he hugged Minhyuk tightly, "It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay and everything's fine now." 

He looked up at Shownu, who was sitting next to Minhyuk, looking right back at him. The boy just smirked as he pulled away from the hug, resting his cheek on his fists as he giggled lightly. Minhyuk raised an eyebrow, looking back at Shownu who was confused as well. 

Then Changkyun giggled, "What's it like now that you've spent 4 years with your  _sugar daddy_?" 

Minhyuk finally understood what he meant as he blushed lightly, furrowing his eyebrows, "You fucking  _little shit_." 

Changkyun just giggled to himself, turning around to reach out for his drink behind him. As he was, so was someone else reaching out for their own. Their hands collided, of course Changkyun quickly apologized for the action, being the kind boy that he was. But when he saw the hand of the person who reached their drink, his eyebrows twitched a little bit as he started to get a weird feeling. 

Then he slowly turned around more to look up at the person before him. 

But  _damn_ did he wish he didn't.

Otherwise, he wouldn't be making eye contact with a man who was wearing a maroon dress shirt,  _slightly buttoned_ of course, tucked in some darker maroon trousers. His black bangs were all in his face but Changkyun could still see his piercing brown eyes right through them. 

He furrowed his eyebrows, "W-Wonho?" 

"Changkyun," Wonho let out, looking at him tentatively. 

Changkyun swallowed hard, feeling anxious and nervous all over again. He just held on to his glass as he turned away, looking over at Minhyuk, who was yapping at Shownu about something. Until Shownu pointed to Changkyun and Minhyuk turned to see Changkyun looking down at his glass, getting  _quiet_. Minhyuk mouthed out a why, but he looked up and saw Wonho sitting next to him, looking over at him. 

He let out an  _oh_ as he got up out of his seat, sliding Changkyun across in his previous seat and sitting in his, looking directly at Wonho. The black haired male was startled at the sudden appearance of Minhyuk, especially when he was looking at Changkyun a few minutes ago, but he didn't pay it any mind. He didn't wanna make things more awkward than they already were. 

"Minhyuk," Wonho replied, raising his glass, "Good seeing you again good friend." 

The black haired boy raised an eyebrow, "It is....um, can you explain to me why your ass is over here after you were rubbing up against Mariah earlier in her all-white cocktail dress." 

Wonho's eyes widened as he cleared his throat, "I-I was just coming over to talk. I don't wanna start anything at all, Changkyun and I are good friends, he knows that." 

Changkyun looked over at him, then looked away, blushing a little bit. 

_What the fuck? Get yourself together, you got a boyfriend Changkyun._

Shownu looked down at him, "Hey, don't panic too much. If all you two are is good friends then it shouldn't be hard to chat as normal friends do." 

Changkyun looked up at him as he sighed, "You make that sound like it's  _easy_. It's hard to pretend you're friends with someone when they've fucked you in your ass millions of times." 

"Mhm," Shownu hummed, "Well I can't relate there. But I will tell you this, it's only weird if  _you_ think of it that way." 

Changkyun looked up at him as he spoke, "It's possible to get over what you two have gone through and just brush it off as a friendly thing. Sticking by someone as if their your friend and remembering that you two are  _just_ friends is more important than anything else in the entire world. You have a boyfriend who gives you the world to the best of his ability and if you remember that this man wasn't able to give you what you were looking for and know that you two are just friends, I promise things get easy. You just gotta stop throwing all these feelings you think you have for them away and stay sane." 

The boy's eyes widened as he said that. 

He was  _right_ , he just had to realize that everything he and Wonho went through wasn't mutual. It was just them being fuckbuddies and messing around only so Wonho could keep Changkyun distracted. There weren't even any real feelings involved, it was just Changkyun being stupid thinking he felt something for him, when he really didn't. This whole time, Wonho was just some friend who helped him get the feelings of Hyungwon off of him.

They're  _just_ friends.

He smiled, looking up at the man, "Thank you Shownu. You know...Minhyuk's pretty lucky to have you all these years. You've been watching over him all this time and I never got to thank you properly." 

Shownu snickered lightly, "It happens. I'm just glad we're able to finally talk formally. Minhyuk tells me so much about you and the others, he's just been too scared to come near you guys and make things work out. But I told him, go slow and bring it all back together. He's changing, give him time." 

"Yeah," Changkyun replied. 

Then Shownu got out of his seat, walking toward Minhyuk who was talking Wonho up a whole storm. Wonho looked as if he was gonna lose his  _shit_ , but he saw Shownu pulling Minhyuk away, telling him something and making him quiet up. Then the two waved to Changkyun and walked off, looking as if they were leaving the party as a whole. 

Changkyun waved to them, smiling brightly.

"God, I felt like I was going to  _explode_ if he said one more fucking thing about Prada. Minhyuk, no one fucking  _cares_ ," Wonho groaned. 

Changkyun giggled as he turned to him, "How long have you and Min been close?" 

Wonho lifted his head up, "Oh. You're speaking to me now?" 

"Yeah, I needed a nice pep talk and reminder," Changkyun replied, trying to sound chill and relaxed, "I've been pretty damaged lately, but it's fine. Can't avoid you forever." 

Wonho frowned slowly, "Changkyun....I'm truly sorry if I hurt you in any way. If anything I didn't mean to I was just-" 

"Looking out for your brother," Changkyun replied lowly, "I know that now and I understand your reasoning for everything. It's fine Wonho, I'm not hurt at all by it. If anything I've kinda gotten over it because at the end of all of this...we're still friends." 

Wonho's eyes widened as he turned to face him a little, smiling, "Rather we were fucking for fun or not, I'm still here as your friend and we can still talk like normal friends do because that's all we are. Isn't it?" 

The man was so  _surprised_. 

He remembered a moment like this not so long ago, but it was with Percy when he started that big ass affair  _mess_. This was  _different_ , Changkyun was  _different_. He was with Hyungwon and yet he still respected his boundaries and knew what he and Wonho really were. He remembered in the midst of them having those sexual moments, they were still friends as they promised. 

And he remembered the boy's words. 

_How about we just become friends rather than you trying to abandon these feelings. I think if we just try to better our relationship, then I can probably help you out with that._

He smiled, "Yeah." 

Changkyun nodded, hopping out of his seat. He walked over to Wonho, holding his hand out to shake it. 

"Let's start over then," The boy replied, "Im Changkyun."

Wonho's eyes widened, but he got out of his seat as well, shaking the boy's hand, "Lee Hoseok, call me Wonho though. It's what the fangirls who try to follow me call me." 

"Ooh, lady's man I see?" Changkyun giggled as he saw Wonho slide out of his seat a little. 

"More of an  _everybody's_ man," Wonho replied back as the two kinda walked off. 

"Well, how would you like to be my man tonight and keep me company as a friend?" Changkyun started to smile as the two locked arms.  

"I like that idea."

* * *

_"Wh-what?"_

_Luiseong looked over and saw the woman looking over at him sadly, trying her hardest to fight back the tears that were slowly forming in her eyes. She blinked them back a couple of times, or well...tried her damn near hardest, but it wasn't enough because Luiseong already knew Suimi was ready to cry._

_So ready to cry._

_"Suimi," Luiseong started to say, "Baby, you know I love you...b-but my parents, they won't allow us to get married."_

_Suimi furrowed her eyebrows, "W-well convince them! S-surely you can try to do that to the best of your ability, I mean you are a gambler! Your job **is**  basically filled with convincing all types of people all kinds of shit."_

_Luiseong felt so fucking weak the more she shouted at him, "Baby...p-please...I wanna marry you so much, you know I do-"_

_"I-I don't know that!" Suimi exclaimed, holding back her tears, "I-I clearly don't know anything. Luiseong, who am I going to raise Changkyun with? W-who'se gonna have my back when I need them when I'm out there trying to perform?! I-I'm 22 years old! Surely you don't expect me to do everything on my own!"_

_"Baby calm down," Luiseong replied, rushing towards her, "You're saying that as if we're not together! As if we haven't been together raising this baby for almost 5 years!"_

_"But are we together_ _Luiseong_ _?" Suimi grimaced, her voice shaky, "W-what if I lose you one day or some other woman comes to claim you? W-where am I gonna go? How's Changkyun gonna grow up knowing his father is nothing but a coward who can't even fight for his family?"_

_"Suimi-"_

_"I wanted us to have a happy family together Lui! Wh-why can't we even have that when you keep letting that man get in between us?!"_

_Luiseong froze. He looked over and watched as Suimi got on her knees. He knew he couldn't hide anything from this woman, she knew almost everything about him and she'd be dammed if he thought he could get away with anything without the love of his life knowing. And of course he told her everything, which put her life in jeopardy even more._

_Luiseong was a gambling man, apart of the famous I.M industry, which was famous for dealing and gambling. He's the leader of the big empire that was built under his father's name, did so much to get where he was now. Of course Suimi knew, she knew everything about him and hid it well about their relationship. Even though, Dispatch was literally on their asses 24/7 and found out about them, thus the rumor getting out about Suimi and her many affairs with other men._

_But she dodged them, her life taking a turn when she and Luiseong became more than just the causal sugar baby and sugar daddy relationship and just changed for the best. Now they have a child and Suimi's plan was to get married after his birth and stick together no matter what. That was Luiseong's plan as well._

_However....there was so much wrong with that._

_For Luiseong, in his mind, marrying her meant putting her life as well as the child's life in danger. He knew if they got married, she as well as Changkyun would become big ass targets for the people who were after Luiseong's ass about money and a lot of other gang shit he tried to bury down but it was too late. He didn't want them to risk getting hurt, not when he's protected them and got this far._

_He can't let Takashi touch his family, never._

_"Suimi," Luiseong replied softly, "I-I'm sorry....even if I've fought against the rules we've faced together, it's not enough for us to get married. I don't wanna risk dragging you into my complicated ass world and hurting you. I just want you to understand that."_

_The woman looked at him confusingly, especially as he hugged her tightly._

_Luiseong knew what he was about to do, he knew what he had to do. For the sake of Suimi living and keeping Changkyun safe so he could live as well. For the sake of their safety, the people who he loved more than anything. He knew what he had to do, it was the only way to avoid that threat Takashi sent him._

_He had to let her go._

_"I-I think we should spend some time apart,"  Luiseong said, his voice soft, "I think it's best for us both."_

_"L-Lui-"_

_"_ _I'm sorry. You should just forget about me and focus on making Changkyun happy and live his life," Luiseong replied as he pulled the woman off of him, "Please go Suimi, just forget what we had."_

_"L-Lui n-no!" The woman tried to run towards him, but he pushed her away, causing her to fall backward._

_He looked down as he saw her looking up at him, eyes glassy, already filled with tears giving him such a confused look of hurt, she didn't know what to do with herself. She wanted to cry so fucking hard, as did Luiseong, it hurt standing right in front of her and seeing her break down like that, crying so much she couldn't even hold it in._

_**If you don't give us your money, I'll kill your woman and your son.** _

_Luiseong flattened his lips, turning away as he walked away from her, leaving her on the floor. Suimi's eyes started to fill up with tears as she ran towards the door he closed, hitting it many time with her fists, begging him to come out and explain himself. Her voice was loud and shaky as it was hoarse the more she screamed, begging for him to open the door._

_She cried all night, telling him she loved him and she didn't want him to leave her._

_The woman felt so helpless in her state, she didn't even know what to do._

_She just cried with all her heart, hoping Luiseong would open the door._

_Luiseong stood on the other side, leaning against it as he felt the guilt in him rise. Suimi's 'I love yous' turned into 'I hate yous' in an instant and the man tried his hardest to hold back and remember he as doing this for her and Changkyun._

_**I'll kill them Lui, with no fucking mercy.** _

_He was doing this for her, that was the least he could accept._

_The sounds stopped and he heard heels strolling away about 4 hours later, he heard the elevator ding as well. The man looked through the eye hole in the door and saw the woman with the long wavy brown hair walk into the elevator, completely soulless and emotionless._

_She looked so spiteful and hopeless, like all the hope in her just faded._

_Luiseong sighed as he held his heart, sinking down to put his face in his hands._

_Being one of the main stepping stones to one of the most dreadful moments of human history._

_**The Birth and Death of Cythina Parker.** _

* * *

****Changkyun and Wonho were laughing foolishly as the two were sitting on the top floor just smashing on some cheese and grapes while drinking champagne. Changkyun kinda became less lonely the more they talked, the two kinda just goofed around a bit, playing a bit of trivia just to get to know each other a lot more. Since they were starting over as friends, it as best to just get a fresh start and really become friends forgetting all that happened.

Changkyun gave him the big Cythina Parker reveal, of course Wonho didn't believe it for like a good few minutes, but Changkyun had to tell him so much about his mother to get him to believe it. When he did, Wonho started to see the resemblance more and more and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the resemblance in them. So he let out a big ass  _wow_ of course and Changkyun giggled at that. 

Then Wonho went on about telling him about himself, even some cute little bits of Wonho studying in college to become a music producer one day but shutting it out since his mother really wanted him to become a model. Changkyun awed at that, telling him the time will come, and Wonho just nodded at that while they continued talking about more random things to push away the topic. 

You know, just things that friends would do. 

Because that's all they  _were_. 

It was kinda late. Hyungwon hadn't been around Changkyun all night, but the boy just assumed that he got caught up with some business all night- seeing as that's what he was here for in the first place. But it was good Changkyun still had his friends keeping him company all night, otherwise, he would've felt that rush of anxiety again. 

Wonho sighed as they leaned against the fancy stair fence on the 3rd floor, "Do you ever think about your mom sometimes?" 

Changkyun blew a raspberry, "That's a dangerous ass question, Mr. Lee." 

"O-oh! Sensitive too....shit I'm sorry," Wonho let out, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry it's okay," Changkyun giggled, reassuring him, "I mean, yeah I'm always thinking about my mom. She was just a beautiful and strong woman who could handle so much in her life. She had me when she was 17 and practically raised me on her own. I look up to her seeing as she didn't really have my father by her side." 

"You think your dad's still out there?" Wonho asked. 

Changkyun tensed up a little, "I-I don't know. He kinda gives us little gives as well as cash to make sure we're doing okay. Especially after my mom died and I didn't have anything. When she died, I felt  _everything_ crash. All these people were coming towards me that I didn't know asking me questions, I just couldn't bear it. So my friends and their parents, who are all famous, looked after me for my mother. To ensure my safety and make sure I was okay." 

The boy gripped the railing a bit more, trying not to cry, "W-when she got shot....she wasn't the only one who got shot. I got hit too because she was holding me in her arms. But she dodged the bullet and took it in more for me.  W-we were both in the hospital together and I almost lost my life, but I somehow made it alive. B-but m-my mom..." 

"Changkyun," Wonho replied, gripping the boy's shoulders, seeing him begin to cry. 

"M-my mom gave her l-leftover blood to me and I g-got better but s-she.....s-she was gone so q-quick as soon as they t-took the blood and transplanted it over to m-me. I was so devastated, I wanted to  _die_ so much. Because it wasn't fair that she died and  _I'm_ still here-" 

"Changkyun!" Wonho exclaimed, finally grabbing the boy's attention as he looked up.

His eyes were all watery as he hugged Wonho tightly. The man just hugged him back as he cried in his arms, comforting him to the best of his ability. He sighed as Changkyun cried, understanding his situation. Wonho himself had to witness his father get hurt, and although he didn't take part in the bait and get hurt, he still knew what it was like to lose their hero. 

His  _birth_ father. 

"It's okay Changkyun," He said softly, "You can let it all out now and for as much as you want to. Holding in grief will do nothing but backfire completely. You know that, right?" 

Changkyun nodded, pulling away, "Sometimes it's so hard pushing past it all. Losing someone who was like...your idol, it kills you more than anything in the entire world." 

Wonho sighed at that, "I know that all too well. I've lost a lot of heroes in my past but I do my best and try to be the leader they all expect me to be and know I can be. Like my mom, who's very weak on the loving side right now, I gotta stay strong for her and keep things together to the best of my ability. If you haven't noticed already....my family is hella broken."

Changkyun giggled whipping his eyes and nose, "Y-yeah, I noticed." 

Wonho got up, helping the boy up as well. He saw Changkyun still wiping away some access tears, so he pulled out a tissue from his back pocket, handing it to the boy. Changkyun blushed lightly, but thanked him as the two started to walk off again, heading towards the stairs. 

"You know, now I'm forgetting why I hated you so much earlier," Changkyun replied. 

Wonho giggled, "I don't know. I'm kinda new to this friendship thing. This is just my way of apologizing to you and making sure you're okay without any crazy ass intention." 

"Yeah," Changkyun chuckled, "I'm trying to remember what Hyungwon was saying about you breaking people because you had no heart though." 

Wonho froze, "W-wait What?" 

Before Changkyun could answer, he had already bumped into someone. 

 _Damn him for bumping into so many people tonight_. 

He just quietly apologized, bowing apologetically, after Wonho told him to get up like several times. The man in front of him with the peachy blonde hair in the nice navy blue suit told him not to worry. And when Wonho and Changkyun heard that voice, their bodies shook  _instantly_ , looking up at the man before them. His hair was peachy blonde and he was wearing a nice navy blue tux. 

He smiled softly, dimples forming as he did to the two gentlemen, raising his glass. 

Changkyun had no idea  _who_ he was, he just looked like someone who was really important and shit because he looked big and he as tall and  _buff_ , with a tattoo on the back of his neck.  _Least that's what he noticed_. And on his wrist too.

Wonho knew  _exactly_ who it was, "N-no way, y-you're Mr. Gatsby!" 

The man, smiled, "I  _am_. You must be Lee Hoseok, also known as Wonho, the famous model of the great Singapore. I've heard great things about you and you impress me so much with your works, keep it up." 

Wonho nodded, happily shaking the man's hand, "My pleasure Jay Gatsby, my pleasure." 

Gatsby looked over at Changkyun, who was so fucking  _astonished_ by how nice and rich this man looked. The man smiled, "Is this a fair damsel of yours Mr. Lee?" 

The boys blushed lightly as they looked at each other, shaking the statement away quickly. 

"N-no!" 

"We're just friends, I was talking to him and stuff." 

"I-I have a boyfriend and shit." 

"Yeah."

"Mhm!" 

Gatsby looked at the two of them with widened eyes, then he chuckled lightly as he saw the nervousness between them. Then Changkyun looked up to see Gatsby holding his hand out to shake his. The boy had to get it for a few seconds, but he finally took the man's hand, shaking it. 

But as he did, he felt something  _weird_. 

He opened his eyes, looking at the hand and felt memories flashing in his head.

_"We're gonna get married and have a family. I promise you-"_

Changkyun pulled away instantly. Wonho looked over at him confusingly, as did Gatsby of course. However, the more Gatsby looked down at the boy, the more his eyes widened as he saw his feature. His resemblance, it was so close to his as well as someone  _else's_.

_"Our son, he's gonna look just like you. And his name is-"_

"Changkyun...." Gatsby let out lowly, Changkyun's eyes widened at that. 

The boy just laughed obnoxiously as he brushed back the older man who looked as if he was in his late forties. Gatsby watched them with careful eyes as they travel downstairs, trying to get a hold of himself. He just shook it off, it was probably just a coincidence and not exactly what he was thinking of at all. 

Changkyun was just pulling Wonho away out of the house, trying his hardest to get himself together. But his head was filled with so many fucking thoughts he wasn't even sure how to  _process_ it all. He was  _scared_ , confused,  _hurt_ for some reason. Mainly because so much stuff had rolled back in his head and he was unable to process it all at once. He remembered his main purpose of coming to a Gatsby party was to find out the truth.

But  _damn_ he didn't think it would  _hurt_.

"Changkyun!" Wonho called as the two finally reached the front. He saw the boy panicking and cupped his face to get his attention. Changkyun looked up at him confusingly, trying to find out his intention and why Wonho looked so serious. But he was more worried than mad if anything. 

"What happened back there?" Wonho replied, "Is everything-" 

"Changkyun?" The two looked over and saw Hyungwon standing by his car. He furrowed his eyebrows as he saw the action, confused as to  _why_ Wonho was cupping Changkyun's face and  _why_ Changkyun was crying. 

He couldn't even be mad at Changkyun, he was too busy being pissed at Wonho, "What the hell are you doing?" 

Wonho looked at him with fear in his eyes as the boy approached him, "Hy-Hyungwon please, I was just helping him-" 

"Get the  _FUCK_ away from my boyfriend you manwhore!" The man said, snatching Changkyun away completely. The boy was still in his trance, unable to say anything to break out of it or stop Hyungwon from getting mad at Wonho. 

 _He was just so paralyzed right now_.

"We were  _just_ talking the whole time Hyungwon! Calm the fuck down-" 

Hyungwon glared at him, "Oh yeah, sure. That's what you do with  _all_ your fuckbuddies. You're just  _talking_ with each other before you stick their dick in their ass and have them moaning your name countlessly only for you to leave them the next morning." 

"Hyungwon please-" Wonho started to say, looking at Changkyun, who was still crying,  _frozen_ , "Something's wrong with Changkyun-" 

"It's none of your fucking  _business_ what's wrong with  _my_ boyfriend. Wanna know why? Because  _boundaries_ , he's  _my fucking boyfriend_. So why don't you go find some other victim to fuck around with and mind your own fucking business you worthless walking sex toy!" 

Wonho stilted, staying back as he saw the pure  _anger_ in his brother's eyes. A brother who didn't see him as a brother, but more so some sleazy acquaintance he just met. He just nodded, his head hanging down as Hyungwon and Changkyun walked to the car. The boy was still somewhat in shock, but he shook out of it when he looked over and saw Wonho's sadden look. 

Of course he heard everything, he just couldn't stop Hyungwon from expressing his anger. The boy just mouthed an  _I'm Sorry_ towards Wonho. He nodded at it, smiling weakly as he waved, seeing the car drive off as fast as possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, the "is" and "Luiseong" are the clue words, forget the other stuff in bold I didn't mean to confuse yall 
> 
> but these two go along with another clue word that still hasn't found it's partner and its the only word that was left out last chapter. 
> 
> figure it out. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> also, a quick side note. 
> 
>  
> 
> i want yall to follow along with the line of hidden vendettas here, because once you do you'll know who killed who and understand everything and why everything is the way it is.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall act like, yall aint see that shit comin
> 
> u should know me by now, i got a lot of shit up my sleeve 🤠
> 
>  
> 
> also you know how for c&b the fandom name is plexians- bc i felt special jkndjkg  
> i know not all ppl who read mine have read c&b so imma just call mine readers my lovelies. mainly bc saying (mine readers) gets confusing from times to time SO YK  
> we got plexians for Clyde & Bonnie and Lovelies for Mine aha-   
> leave me alone i know im a fucking loser fndgnfdk 😭😭  
> anyways, on to the chapter

🥀

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**when raindrops fall, an angel cries**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

🥀

 

 

 

_It was raining hard as fuck outside as everyone stood by the grave that belonged to Takashi Chae-Lee. Of course it was the workers of Parma who mourned his death besides his wife, Lee Suomi, who was completely devastated but hid her pain well, accompanied by her children as well. Rui was the main one unable to stop her cries, kneeling down and basically trying her hardest to pray for him to come back. Wonho stood by, keeping quiet as he looked down at the man who was once his father._

_The boy just stayed quiet, too traumatized to say a damn thing._

_Mainly because way before Takashi's death, after Percy died long after, Wonho himself found out that the man who was supposed to be his father was the one who killed his father over greed. And when Wonho found that out, his whole world just got dark, the boy too afraid to say anything. Takashi pulled him away and told him to not say anything when he found out about Cameron, otherwise, he'd regret the fuck out of it._

_And he really did_ **_regret the fuck out of it_ ** **.**

_Wonho looked over to see a very soulless boy on the other end of the grave. Tall, looking very frail, weak, and bitter. His face was pale as he looked down at the grave, feeling so much spite and wanting to cry as much as Rui did, but he just tsked, storming away from everyone else. Wonho watched him storm off, feeling too regretful to say anything or even bring anything up._

_He just looked down, feeling sorry for himself._

_The gathering was alright. Everyone tried their hardest to make sure Suomi was okay, the female was fine- least she looked fine. Wonho watched his mother rush around talking to everyone, accepting their loving messages and telling her to stay strong. She was strong, Wonho knew that._

**_This was the second time they've been through something like this._ **

_The boy saw that his mother was free finally and walked over to her, greeting her with a warm hug._

_"Oh Hoseok," Suomi replied, her voice weak, Wonho already knew, "How's everything? Are you okay?"_

_The brunette nodded slowly, giving her a weak smile, "I should be asking you that if anything mom. I know you're staying strong for everyone right now but if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm right here."_

_Suomi nodded, hugging him once more. It was a little tighter than usual, but Wonho just shrugged, knowing damn well his mother was hurting a lot. She lost her first love to getting shot at a show, then tried moving on a few years later and he ended up dying the same way. His mother probably felt so bitter, he'd feel bitter too in her place if he were her._

_He heard the woman lightly sniffle, but she pulled away, hurriedly wiping her eyes._

_"It's okay Hoseok," She replied weakly, "It's okay. I'll just have to move through it as I did before, it's fine."_

_Wonho didn't know why he was getting some weird guilty feeling in his stomach. He wanted to tell his mother so much, maybe she wouldn't feel so weak if she understood. Then again, it would kill her, even more, to hear that her second husband killed her first love. So he just kept quiet._

_"Hey mom, things are gonna start getting a lot busier than ever and you're gonna need some support," Wonho replied, "You should let me at least help you invest before Beverly tries to throw their plan at you. Hyunwoo says he can try to hold it down since this whole thing happened, but their gonna be coming at you alone."_

_"I know," Suomi replied, "I'll figure it out, right now I don't wanna discuss work Hoseok, not in the mood."_

_"R-right," Wonho let out, looking down shamefully, "Sorry mom."_

_She sighed, "It's fine. You should go check on your brother and see how he's doing. He hasn't shown his face at all or at least greeted anybody. Surprisingly Rui is more in shape now than he is. You two should talk."_

_Wonho stilted, "Th-that's nice mother....but I don't think Hyungwon really wants to be bothered with anyone right now. And you know after he lost his boyfriend he doesn't really wanna talk to anyone."_

_"Nonsense, you two love each other," Suomi replied, which made Wonho freeze up entirely, "I'm sure you're the first person he's gonna need to get him through all of this grief. Go talk to him baby."_

_Wonho was gonna decline, but he sighed, taking a deep ass breath before walking over to the doors outside. He was in the garden area, walking around to see everyone, of course, minding their own business. He just kept looking around until he found someone further out, standing by a tree on his own with a black leather jacket. Wonho took another deep breath, taking two glasses of champagne off the tray in front of him and walking towards the boy._

_The closer he came the more anxious he felt, but he didn't wanna let that get the best of him. He knew he had to talk to him, at least to cheer him up. Hyungwon probably thought he was the last person he's wanna talk to about anything, still though, he needed someone to have his back at this moment._

_"Hey," Wonho let out as he finally approached the white-haired boy. Hyungwon's hair wasn't the pretty wavy brown it use to be, not ever since Percy's death. He cut it into a nice little pixie cut and dyed it white, permanently. Wonho noticed him becoming more distant and changing the way he was after all that, kinda hurt him a lot._

_And he knew the death of his father was gonna be even worse._

_The boy looked at him from the corner of his eye, seeing Wonho looking at him with an apologetic smile and handing him a glass of pink champagne. He tsked, slowly taking the drink from Wonho's hands. Wonho was surprised, but he smiled, seeing that Hyungwon was finally okay with everything and kinda taking it easy._

_At least-_

_"What a nice glass of champagne," Hyungwon let out, his voice low and raspy, "Is this poisoned too?"_

_Wonho's smiled faded as he saw Hyungwon's darkened glare towards the cup, just playing around with the liquid in the glass cup all calmly and ignoring the silent tension he just created between the two._

_"Are you gonna poison me accidentally too? Then come out of nowhere in my dying state and shoot me too?" Hyungwon replied, chuckling bitterly as he poured the champagne on the ground. He handed the male the glass, giving him a wicked smiled, "No thank you, I don't appreciate the Romeo and Juliet stunt."_

_Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "H-Hyungwon please, let this go okay? It's been 8 months-"_

_"Yeah, it has," Hyungwon replied, looking up at the sky, his hands in his pockets. "It's been_ **_8 months_ ** _since I lost the love of my life. It's been 8 months since you killed him Wonho. How are you living knowing that you literally just crushed all my hopes and dreams? And also knowing that you're a big ass liar too? You're still high and mighty about it."_

_Wonho's eyes widened in fear as the boy continued to speak, "Now I'm never gonna be able to love again! Oh no! But wait, my big brother, Wonho, is here to save the day and say something really really enthusiastic that's gonna get my blood boiling and motivate me to keep trying to find love in this hopeless world!"_

_Hyungwon turned to him with his arms open, smiling, "C'mon Hoseok! Fill me with the hope I need to keep trying! Give me that motivational speech oh dear brother of mine!"_

_Wonho looked down at him, guilt filling up in his stomach as he looked down. He knew it, he should've known he shouldn't have come over to this boy knowing damn well he wanted nothing to do with him. He had already caused enough damage in his life and now the boy lost his idol and the only person that kept him sane._

**_More like the man who basically brainwashed Hyungwon with the idea that Wonho was bad in the first place._ **

_"Hyungwon, I didn't kill Percy-"_

_Hyungwon exclaimed loudly, laughing obnoxiously. Good thing they were far and only Wonho could hear the fakeness in his laugh. It just made him feel more bitter and guilty for his actions than he already did._

_"You got yourself a stage name, what is it? Wonho right?" Hyungwon replied, walking closer, "Please enlighten me. Did you know in Egypt that Wonho means_ **_beautiful liar_ ** _?"_

_Wonho's eyes widened, but before he could speak, Hyungwon kept speaking._

_"I think that fits you. Such a gorgeous and pathetic liar who does nothing but makes shit worse. Not only that, you have the ability to break people, like wow Hoseok, I didn't even think you had such a powerful power."_

_"Hyungwon listen to me," Wonho replied, walking towards him, "Percy was a liar alright? Look the whole poison thing....and m-me shooting him, yes that's my fault, b-but he was hurting you. I didn't know what else to do and I wanted to at least stop him from lying to you the best way I could. I knew you would hate me and I already saw the outcome of my actions. I was just doing it to protect you-"_

_"You protect me from shit. All you did was fuck my boyfriend in the ass and called me fucking stupid and pathetic. Then_ **_LIED_ ** _to me when I asked you if you and Percy had any connections and refused to tell me about you two in the first fucking place!" Hyungwon exclaimed, his expression still dark but also serious. "Do you know how much shit you could've avoided if you just told me the truth?"_

_Wonho glared at him, "If you weren't so soft and sensitive towards shit and so fucking busy sucking our dad's dick, maybe I wouldn't have to worry about a damn thing!"_

_The man leaned back, covering his mouth soon as he registered his own words. Hyungwon's eyebrows started to rise, but then he snickered to himself, turning away. Wonho uncovered his mouth, trying to fight back the tears and the glassiness that was starting to form. He didn't wanna argue, he didn't wanna fight, he just wanted to do what he was good at._

_He wanted to make his brother happy._

**_But he wasn't._ **

_Wonho rushed towards him, grasping his shoulders. Hyungwon's eyes widened, looking at Wonho who was looking at him with this strange seriousness in his glare. Before the tall boy knew it, he pulled him in for a tight hug. Hyungwon tried to break free of it, but everytime he did, Wonho's grip got tighter and tighter._

_"I'm sorry I made you hate me, you have every right to hate me and never forgive me ever. You don't have to care about me or love me Hyungwon but know this. You and I will always be brothers and you will always be a little brother whom I care about nonetheless."_

_The more Hyungwon tried to break free, the weaker Wonho felt. Even though the man was slightly stronger than the scrawny boy, Hyungwon's intense hitting just made his endless guilt even worse. He didn't even have to think if the boy hated him or not, he already knew Hyungwon hated the fuck out him for everything._

_For lying to him._

_For playing with his emotions._

_For_ **_not telling him from the get go_ ** _._

_And for killing Percy in the process._

_"L-let me go!" Hyungwon exclaimed, his eyes glassy as his voice started to become shaky, "Get the fuck OFF of me Hoseok! I hate you, I ALWAYS WILL with my whole heart I will hate you until the day I fucking die."_

_Wonho grunted, his grip getting looser when he heard his younger brother crying in his arms. He felt so fucking pathetic, he could've done so much to prevent all of this from happening._

_All of it, if he just told the truth._

**_Snitches get STITCHES Hoseok._ **

_"I-I'm sorry Hyungwon-"_

_"Shut the fuck up, I HATE you!"_

_"I-I know...I'm sorry," Wonho replied softly, holding back his tears as much as he could. However, Hyungwon harshly pushed him away and before Wonho could stop him, the boy punched him directly in the face. The weakness Wonho felt in his bones already made him weaker than he was, Hyungwon's harsh and violent ass punch to the face just made his heart heavier._

_He fell, looking up at Hyungwon who was giving him a dark glare, eyes full of tears._

_"Shut UP!" He exclaimed within his tears, his whole interior was just completely dark and Wonho wasn't sure what to do or say._

_He felt powerless in this state._

_"You're_ **_NOT_ ** _EVEN MY FUCKING BROTHER!" He shouted, Wonho could tell he was trying to fight his tears. "Just because my father married your mother means NOTHING to me! YOU mean nothing to me! I-I feel indifferent towards you....I-I can't help but loathe you."_

_"Hyungwon-"_

_"You deserve nothing but DEATH! You deserve to feel pain and understand the feeling of sorrow and despair," He said gruesomely, his tone dark. Then he looked down at the man, his tears dry now, his glare icier and darker than ever, "You deserve to die just like your father."_

_Wonho's eyes widened._

_He just felt his heart and everything in him stop as he watched Hyungwon turn away._

_"Oh," Hyungwon replied, hearing Wonho breathe heavily, "Consider this as a broken contract. Because from this day forward, you're not even a brother to me. You're nothing but a scummy snobby bastard acquaintance who I've lost all my respect for."_

_And with that, Hyungwon walked off, his hands in his pockets._

_Leaving Wonho on the ground, holding his heart as he felt it get heavier and heavier. The man tried his best to control his breathing, not trying to die of a heart attack when they were in the middle of a goddamn funeral. But Wonho couldn't stop breathing so hard, Hyungwon knew he was in the state of having a heart attack, which is why he left him there._

_Left him there to die._

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Wonho's eyes opened wide as he rose up from his bed, holding his chest as he started hyperventilating again. It was just another memory nightmare, but the more he thought about it in his sleep, the more bitter he felt towards it. The thought hasn't left his head after all those years and he just felt damn right awful, unable to enjoy a damn thing around him. Couldn't even enjoy the nice sun shining in his room.

He just sighed, then turned his head to see two figures standing by his door and his eyes widened.

It was Kihyun and Shownu.

Wonho looked at them, unsure how to react. He just lifted his hand and slowly waved, "H-hi you guys. Long time no see." Then he pointed to the food in their hands, "I-is that for me?"

Shownu sighed, "Yeah, but we're gonna give you at least a few minutes to collect yourself until you're ready to come downstairs."

Wonho didn't even get to decide, Shownu just closed the door.

Wonho sighed, groaning as he put his hands in his face.

It had been  _6 whole months_ since Wonho wholeheartedly decided to lock himself inside his mansion. Well, 6 months since that night at Gatsby's party when Hyungwon told him to stop trying to steal away Changkyun and fuck off. Since that night, Wonho just felt so fucking awful about everything, intruding in his brother's life and getting the aftermath of trying to  _comfort_ Changkyun.

He really wanted to help the boy though, but of course, the closer he got to Changkyun, the more he felt his feelings for the boy rise up which made shit even worse for him. So he just distanced himself away from the boy, hoping that would all work out in the end. He thought it was going to be  _easy_ but when the boy and his other friends, which only consisted of Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jooheon, and Youngjae, decided to stay back, that's when it got  _worse_.

Changkyun would always come around and try to figure out why Wonho was so closed out, but Wonho made up some silly excuse like he was extremely sick and had a cold that was contagious. Just made him feel silly when Changkyun tried to play nurse and came over one day to check on him, with the company of Rui and Jimin of course. Wonho just thought it was best to keep his distance away from him period to at least get rid of the little lingering feelings he had.

Plus he's been with Hyungwon for 6 months, the best thing he could do to not let his feelings get in the way and let the couple be happy, which meant locking himself in his house for about  _months_.

Minhyuk would try to get him out too, of course out of irritation, but he would just come over to eat dinner with him, talk things out, watch Wonho cry, then comfort him and head out when Shownu came to pick him up.  _Or_ ,Shownu and Kihyun would stop by and keep him company. Either way, within this whole time frame, Wonho wasn't completely alone.

He got up, putting on his white robe and walking downstairs to see Kihyun and Shownu in the kitchen, of course not wasting any time to dig into their dishes. The boy chirped happily as Shownu handed him his food, taking a seat on a stool. He didn't even notice Kihyun scoot over next to him, looking at him with concern before the boy could scarf down the burger.

Wonho took a bite, then looked at Kihyun confusingly, raising an eyebrow.

Kihyun sighed, "Okay, is this 6-month imprisonment of yours over yet?"

Wonho swallowed, looking even more confused, "What do you mean imprisonment?"

"What do  _you_ mean what do I mean? I mean when are you gonna go out there and stop locking yourself in here?! Wonho it's been fucking _6 months_ since you've breathed fresh air. Also, your mother is equally worried sick and wants to know when this vacation of yours is over and when you're coming back."

"Kihyun," Shownu snapped as the short boy raised up his hands in defense.

"What?! I'm just being honest!" Kihyun grunted, "Look, I know you're going through it, but you can't just get depressed and stay away. Think about the  _good_ people out there who love seeing you! Shownu and I love seeing you-"

"I don't get to see Shownu often, he's only here now because he took off too," Wonho replied. Then he looked down at Kihyun, slightly glaring, "And you love to yell at me."

"Unintentionally," Kihyun said,  _correcting_ him, "Wonho I'm your manager, what did you expect? I'm always gonna yell at you. And I have been yelling at you since college, so shut the fuck up."

Wonho rolled his eyes, drinking the bottle of coca cola in front of him.

Shownu sighed, "Kihyun, we came here to check up on him, not for you to scold him. Obviously, he doesn't wanna go back to work, stop trying to drag him back there and let the man collect himself for the rest of his vacation."

Kihyun looked over at Wonho and watched him eat quietly, keeping his thoughts to himself the best he could. He's done it for 6 months now, he's gotten used to it. But having to hold back so much in him, especially from his friends, let's just say it killed him. He wanted to let it all out, that was the point of waiting around inside for 6 months alone was for right? So why hold back from your friends? They understood.

And he  _knew_ Kihyun was right, it was time for him to get the fuck out of this house. He just couldn't and he refused to leave. He just felt like it was better this way, not even having an idea of when he was gonna revert back to his old self or what.

He heard Shownu hum, leaning on the counter, "Fuck all this work nonsense, Wonho how have you been?"

Wonho looked up at him surprisingly, "O-oh, I've been cool. Coco and I went out for a walk down by the bay and we played for a little bit. Then I came back in here and had some breakfast and I guess I got carried away and went to sleep...I don't know."

"Oh so you have gone outside," Kihyun replied, sighing in relief, "Thank god, I thought you were locking yourself in here and stayed in here. But you're cruising by the beach, I'll take that, least you're going outside."

Shownu shook his head as Wonho giggled lightly at the remark, "Yeah of course, a big boy gotta get some sunshine you know? Can't always stick around inside."

"Can't tell if that was a bad sex joke or some attempt to sound charismatic," Kihyun scoffed as the two gentlemen continued to giggle at Kihyun's slightly embarrassed expression.

Wonho opened his mouth to say something else, but then he heard his phone ring and was kinda confused as to why it was ringing. He just turned around and walked to the counter it laid on, seeing the number across his screen and looked at it weirdly.

It was some random ass number he hadn't remembered saving or keeping on his phone, mainly because he cut off his phone service to avoid any kind of contact with anyone of kind for like 6 months. So it was kinda weird to get a call from someone so out of the blue.

He just sighed to himself as he picked up the phone, answering it hesitating at first, "H-hello?"

There was a small silence. Wonho looked at Shownu and Kihyun, who just shrugged their shoulders as they proceeded on eating their food. Which made Wonho even more anxious on whoever the hell this person could've been, it honestly could've been  _anyone_. Maybe...some kind of death threat or warning like in those action movies or-

_"Wonho?"_

Wonho  _froze_ in an instant at the voice. That voice....it was so soft and calming, a voice so sweet and pure that made Wonho feel at home and safe. It was the voice of someone who basically kept him alive and sane this whole time he was trapped in this mansion like a caged animal. It sounded so strangely familiar, sounded just like-

"Changkyun?" Wonho let out. As he did, he looked over at Kihyun and Shownu, whose eyes  _widened_. Kihyun nearly choked on his chicken, holding himself as Shownu lightly patted his back. Wonho just cleared his throat, "H-how are you calling me right now?"

 _"Oh thank goodness,_ " Changkyun let out, sighing in relief,  _"I thought I got your icloud wrong or something. I had to get Rui to help me out because I was like trying to figure out why your phone wasn't working for like....4 months? 6? I don't know it's all a blur."_

Wonho chuckled lightly, "Y-yeah...I cut my phone service off and shit. I've just been busy on vacation you know? It's like... _really_ tough out here trying to live and such. I've been having a pretty rough time lately so I needed to shut down everything and get a vacation from it all. I apologize if I worried you little one."

 _"Mhm, you should be you fucking asshole,"_ Changkyun pouted and Wonho giggled at that.

We all knew that was a lie.

The  _real_ reason Wonho cut off contact with everyone was mainly because Hyungwon strictly warned him to lay off, ever since the gala of course. So he stood his ground and laid low- while also taking time to think about his life in general. He needed those six months to decide what he wanted to do with himself, if he wanted to remain a model or just live freely. Only person who knew why and that he was actually going through with it....

Was his mother.

He didn't wanna tell anyone.  _Especially_ Changkyun. Knowing him, he'd've already assumed that it's tagged to Hyungwon and would tell him to snap out of it. But Wonho needed to lay low or those couple of months. Without any distraction-  _without Changkyun_.

He just sighed as he walked out the kitchen, leaving Kihyun and Shownu in there who watched him walk all the way to the back.

Kihyun sighed, "He's doing it again."

"Yup," Shownu sighed as well, looking over at Kihyun, "What should we do to get him out of his funk?"

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows, "Don't look at me. He doesn't like me remember? I'm the  _best friend_ that  _yells at him all the time_. Not like he'd listen to me even if I tried to talk him out of it to the best of my ability I swear. I get him out of almost every single pickle that he's been in but he's just too stubborn for me."

"Oh, you've  _tried_ huh?" Shownu rephrased, crossing his arms, "Is you  _trying_ your way of saying all you do is yell at him or nag him about what he should and should and shouldn't do? Because you do that an  _awful_ lot-"

"Fuck you I don't," Kihyun huffed, rolling his eyes. Then he looked back over at the male, "Do I?"

Shownu raised an eyebrow in response, which already gave the short boy his answer. He sighed to himself, downing his energy drink a little bit. Kihyun groaned, resting his cheek on his fist as he looked back up at Shownu.

"I care about him..." Kihyun said, his tone soft, "I just don't wanna see him through himself at something that he can't grasp or have. He's been so caught up and wrapped around Changkyun for months now...he needs to let him go. That simple."

"Yeah, but it's not that easy," Shownu replied, "Telling Wonho to get over Changkyun is like telling you to get over Rui when you already know she's, A, not into men, and  _B_ , she's very fond of Jimin. So I don't wanna hear you say anything about having to get over anyone when it's been 6 months and you're hooked on a female who will never notice you."

Kihyun's eyes widened at that, blinking back in response. Shownu saw the slight remorse in the man's face and cleared his throat, looking the other way.

"Look, Kihyun, we're grown men. We all learn from our mistakes and we aren't just children in high school who can pull off a whole ass double replacement program and swap, that's not how this works, you know that." He gave the small man a sincere look, "Wonho just needs time to understand that he himself needs to let out. If it takes getting hurt a couple of times, then it's worth it. He's gonna have to learn on his own at some point."

Kihyun looked at Shownu, seeing the male give him a smile in defeat as he nodded. Then the male groaned, crossing his arms, "I hate when you're right sometimes."

Shownu snickered, taking a sip of his drink. "It's just like that sometimes. And don't worry, you'll get over Rui. I mean she and Jimin aren't together so you still have time to prove yourself to her. I have faith in you."

"You're a  _horrible_ liar Hyunwoo," Kihyun rolled his eyes as he heard Shownu snicker at that, "You've always been one since birth, even college and still continue to be the older brother that gives me false hope believing it'll make some kind of a difference but it just makes me wanna fight you."

The male giggled lightly, Kihyun just playfully rolled his eyes as well, giggling with him.

He sighed, "I just feel bad for Wonho though. But unlike me, I feel as if he has a chance to prove himself too. I trust Changkyun understands his feelings and won't take them for granted...he isn't Percy which is what I like about him and wouldn't mind him taking Wonho's hand."

"But he's with Hyungwon," Shownu replied, "That's the only reason Wonho's like this at all. If Changkyun weren't already tied down, then Wonho could've made his move right then and there-"

"But Wonho's had him once," Kihyun responded, tipping his iced tea, "He could've kept him if he wanted to because, in the middle of that, Changkyun's feelings towards him started to grow more and more. But Wonho is the one who decided to be a dumbass and let his feelings get in the way while giving up Changkyun saying that he  _belonged to Hyungwon_ when technically, he didn't."

Shownu's eyes widened at that, "How in the hell do you know all this?"

Kihyun blew a raspberry, "Oh c'mon! You mean to tell me that Wonho hadn't spilled the juicy tea to you? You're supposed to be like his...right hand man or some gay shit like that."

"No I didn't know about all that," Shownu replied, "Minhyuk only told me that Changkyun and Wonho once had feelings towards each other but they just avoided them and Changkyun went over to Hyungwon."

"Aha no, here's the muther fucking tea," Kihyun replied, clapping his hands together. He looked up at Shownu, his eyes  _wide_ open. "Okay so Wonho and Changkyun...6 months ago, have fucked each other  _several times_."

Shownu's eyes got bigger, "N-no way," He let out, looking down. Then he looked back up, " _Really_?"

Kihyun nodded, "It was Wonho's way of keeping the boy distracted away from Hyungwon so  _he_ wouldn't hurt him and so Hyungwon wouldn't have to get pulled in some relationship just to traumatize himself with the fear of being in a relationship. Something like that I don't know. Anyways, he cut things off because Changkyun mentioned something about slowly losing feelings for Hyungwon so Wonho pushed him away for Hyungwon's sake."

"Wow," Shownu replied, literally  _speechless_ at the sign of brotherly love that was sitting there. "So, this whole time...Wonho's been locked up in here because he wanted to avoid Changkyun and avoid confronting his feelings to make sure Changkyun's relationship with Hyungwon doesn't get damaged?"

Kihyun nodded at that, patting the man's shoulder, "I know right? So much tea."

"This is so crazy," Shownu murmured, then he looked at Kihyun, "I don't think I love you enough to lock myself up just so you could be with someone-"

"Wow fuck you," Kihyun grumbled as Shownu giggles lightly in response, Kihyun sighed, giggling right after. "Honestly you know what, I think I don't love you enough to lock myself away either."

"See there you go," Shownu replied, the two brothers chuckling lightly to each other as they got deeper in their conversation.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_It was Cythina's last show._

_For years she's kept up the act of being this perfect woman who everyone looked up to and believed in. Almost everyone believed in her for who she was and what she did. Her music inspired many and still continues to do so, balancing out the harmony between all that was bad._

_"Miss Parker, you're set to be on stage in 35 minutes," The stage director replied. The Latino-Asian nodded in response, looking right back in her mirror and seeing her reflection._

_Her team were all scattered all over the place, leaving the 27-year-old woman alone in the dressing room to herself. She looked at herself, she was pretty- but she didn't_ **_feel_ ** _pretty. Sunmi disliked the way she looked every day and tried her hardest to change who she was and the way she was...but it was never enough._

_Pretty, long, wavy, and natural wavy brown hair was covered up with many wigs, her looks got more mature the older she became. As much as she loved dressing up, it killed her to do it._

_But she did it because she always felt like she wasn't enough....ever since Luiseong left her without warning._

_She always felt he dumped her and left this family because of her looks, trying her hardest to become this pretty gal that would draw him near and make him feel foolish for breaking her heart. But to be honest...her heart was broken and she just became more and more bitter for the time being. It killed feeling like this, she just wanted to remove the heartbroken feeling and go back to her roots._

_She wanted to be happy again, she wanted to be herself again._

_This persona of hers, Cythina Parker, just mad the bitterness in her grow more and she started to hate herself more. She just wanted a reason to be happy again, truly, but she just couldn't._

**_Is this what depression felt like?_ **

_"Knock knock!" The woman looked through the mirror and saw some vanilla blonde walk in happily. Sunmi smiled softly, "Hey Hyolyn."_

_"Hey babes," The woman, Hyolyn, responded softly, "Just thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing since this is your last show of the tour. Bring a few doughnuts, sip some good Starbucks, and get a load of these dorks."_

_Sunmi's eyes widened when she noticed the two small boys come from behind the woman. One with platinum blonde hair with black tints, who smiled happily and waved to her, Sunmi smiled and waved back. Then she saw another boy come from behind, one with sharp black hair, giving her a small smile._

_When she saw him, Sunmi's whole face lit up, "Hey baby."_

_The boy smiled widely, running towards the woman to give her a warm hug. Sunmi hugged the small boy right back, tightly, trying to hold her motherly instincts in and just give him a normal hug. But she couldn't help herself when they pulled away for a short time, looking at the big smile and seeing his dimples form. She kissed his forehead, pulling him in another hug._

_"Figured you'd wanna see your son before you go out on stage," Hyolyn replied, "As a nice little goodluck. I had to stop Rae from bringing Jimin back here, told her that that would be deadly and she'd hug you more than Kyun."_

_Sunmi giggled, "She could've came, the warm welcome would've been nice. Besides, Changkyun needs to meet his bodyguard for the future."_

_Changkyun pulled away, lightly glaring at her, "Jimin can't protect me, she's a girl!"_

_"Hey, that's sexist!" Sunmi lightly nagged him, hitting his forehead lightly, "Mommy told you not to be sexist now, you should be grateful for Jimin. Because when everyone leaves one day to gain peace, she's gonna be the one sticking to you until the end of time. She's like....your sister, and I can feel she's gonna be the one who you turn to for everything."_

_"Nah mommy you're crazy," Changkyun blew a raspberry, "I got JooJoo, I don't need no girl comforting me. You're making it sound like she's gonna be my girlfriend."_

_"Maybe she will-"_

_"MOMMY EW! THAT'S GROSS!" Changkyun exclaimed as his mother laughed loudly, kissing and hugging the boy warmly._

_Jooheon, the small boy with the platinum blonde hair, grumbled, "Hey! I'm also Changkyunie's guardian! I'm gonna have his back for him at all times....as a knight would do for his uh...his uh....prince? Y-yeah! Prince! Prince and knight pals!"_

_"You sure you won't wanna be Minhyukie's knight in shining armor Heony," Hyolyn teased and then giggled as she saw the boy pretend to gag, turning around to walk out the room. Sunmi and Hyolyn giggled along with each other of course, talking about all these other things which left Changkyun utterly confused._

_But he just took a doughnut out the box, kept his juice box close, and started drawing. The females saw that he was in his own little world and proceeded to continue their conversation more privately._

_"All these flowers," Hyolyn pointed out, "Who's the lucky guy this time baby girl?"_

_Sunmi chuckled, "No one Holly, you always assume I got these flowers from some man or something."_

_"Well listen here, famous Cythina Parker, you have like guys coming at you all the time and you expect me to not assume you got these lovely little bouquets of roses from a stallion? Even pink roses, your favorite." Hyolyn pointed out, "Shit, the only man who knew how to satisfy you like this was-"_

_"Holly," Sunmi called out, her voice strict, looking at her friend with a darker look, "Please, let's not discuss this."_

_Hyolyn stilted a little, furrowing her eyebrows, "C'mon Sunmi, it's been 5 years since all that and you won't get over it. Look, you're finally happy with your life, you're successful, you're happy. There's nothing more that you could ask for. Don't feel like you're not gonna be able to find another man out there who was just as better as him-"_

_"Hyolyn, I don't wanna discuss this," Sunmi replied in a whisper tone. Then she looked over to see Changkyun drawing passionately in his artbook. Hyolyn looked over as well, seeing the boy so deep and involved in his drawing. He looked up and saw them looking his way, then he smiled softly, waving, proceeding on with his drawing._

_Sunmi sighed as she looked at Hyolyn, "Changkyun still doesn't know all that. I plan on never telling him all that shit, not until he's ready to hear it and confront it. I-I'll move on in my own accord and I don't need you, Junghui, Daemon, Yooseon, or Rae telling me otherwise. I've been living fine on my own and i'm not lowering myself to a man who's just gonna leave me and disappoint Kyun."_

_"But you're disappointing him by doing this to yourself," Hyolyn snapped back, "You're lying to him Sunmi-"_

_"I'm protecting him," Sunmi corrected, looking away as she let Hyolyn's wrist go, "I'm protecting him....and myself...from falling down and depending on someone to make our family whole. We are perfectly happy the way we are and we don't need any man or anyone coming around and try to make us whole. I'm trying to teach him how to be independent and if this is the way then so be it."_

_Hyolyn stilted, looking over at the boy and back at Sunmi. She knew she was hurting deep down and couldn't take all this tension, especially since Luiseong has been trying to reach Sunmi for years, but she blocked him out her life, as well as Changkyun's. Changkyun always wondered who the strange man was that came up to his mother in her dressing room or after concerts backstage, even at their house, but Sunmi always told him that he was just some guy she knew._

_And Changkyun knew very well his mother was_ **_always_ ** _involved with guys._

_She sighed, leaning forward to hug the woman tightly. Sunmi was surprised, but she hugged her right back, sighing along with her._

**_You're disappointing him by doing this to yourself_ ** **.**

_Yeah, she knew that already._

_Having a show in Singapore, where the man was located, didn't make it anymore better._

_Hyolyn pulled away, "Just be careful, please. The others and I are all just looking out for you and want what's best for you Sunmi. That's all."_

_Sunmi nodded with a smile, "I know...and I love you for it. I know if anything were to happen to me, Changkyun would be safe in your hands no matter what. You guys are our family, the only group of people I trust with my boy no matter what."_

_Hyolyn smiled warmly, pulling the woman in yet another warm hug. Then she started getting up and getting ready to head towards the door. Sunmi watched her leave, waving at her with that warm smile as she shut the door. She sighed, looking at Changkyun who was still drawing in his own little world, listening to music on his earbuds._

**_You're lying to him Sunmi._ **

_The woman got up, walking towards the boy who was drawing something. Her eyes widened when she saw the piece, which was a picture of a Goddess, looked like Venus, holding hands with some strong muscular man. What made Sunmi chuckle lightly was that the man looked like Hades, but he seemed soft and calmed. It's like when he was around the woman, Venus, his flames would cool down and he'd be sane._

**_When Luiseong was around Sunmi, his flames of the gambling drama cooled down and he'd be sane near her, soft and tender towards her._ **

_Changkyun looked up from his glasses and saw his mother looking at him, almost startled, "M-mommy you scared me! Jeez, I thought you were Jimin because she always comes close to my face like that...which is weird."_

_"She's preparing herself to become your girlfriend-"_

_"Mommy!" Changkyun exclaimed as his cheeks turned red, Sunmi giggled at the small wave of embarrassment on the boy's face._

_Then she sighed to herself, looking at his drawing. She looked back at him before taking his book without warning, Changkyun whined for it back, but Sunmi refused to give it back to him as she looked through it carefully, oohing and awing at the boy's art- even giggling at a few. Then she turned the page and saw something that made her eyes widen and her heart full._

_It was a woman with long, curly, black locks wearing some kind of goddess attire. She had a crown and everything and her wings were wide and magnificent. Sunmi looked at the image closely and read the cursive that was printed on top carefully, trying her best not to get too emotional as she saw it._

_"When a Raindrop falls, an angel cries," She read, looking at Changkyun. The black haired boy pushed his glasses up, looking up at her with big eyes and rosy cheeks. Sunmi furrowed her eyebrows a little, "Kyunie is...is this me?"_

_The boy's cheeks got even redder, "U-uh yeah! B-but I drew it when I was 8! That was a long time ago mom, it isn't as good as well...my other drawings."_

_"But it is," Sunmi replied softly, looking at the piece of artwork. She felt herself getting ready to tear up at how wonderful the shading was on her face, hair, everything. It truly did look like a piece of art and she would've never imagined her son having this type of skill._

_Then again...he got it from his father._

_She held her mouth as tears fell, looking at the artwork more and more, "Ch-Changkyun...this is...this is so beautiful baby. Wh-why are you so damn talented?"_

_"Well I mean," Changkyun started to say, but then looked up to see his mother cover her eyes, crying. He scooted closer to her, holding her shoulders as she set the book in her lap, crying to herself._

_"Y-you're so wonderful and spontaneous. I try not to get too emotional towards it and l-let you be you," She sobbed, looking at him, "B-but everytime I try to get over it, e-everytime you be yourself, I can't help but cry because you remind me so much of him. You look so much like him. You're_ **_basically_ ** _him and I as one, our child."_

_Changkyun looked at her confusingly, "M-mom it's okay. I'll stop being myself then if it makes you cry-"_

_"NO!" Sunmi exclaimed, gripping his shoulders tightly. She looked at him with a stern glare, tears still coming from her eyes with her mashed up makeup all over the place. Changkyun was confused as to why she got so serious and gulped, trying to make sure he wasn't getting ready to die or something._

_She gripped his shoulders tightly, "P-please don't EVER stop! D-don't stop being yourself Changkyun, don't let anyone tell you to stop being true to yourself and who you are. Just let yourself be whoever you are without anyone telling you otherwise. Because you will not be dependent on what others think of you! Never!"_

_Changkyun's eyes widened, "N-never?"_

_"HELL NO!" Sunmi snapped, "I didn't raise you to be that way. You're no bitch!"_

_Changkyun nodded, still scared, "O-okay mommy I-I'm not."_

_"I wanna hear you say it," Sunmi demanded, "Say: you're no bitch."_

_Changkyun's eyes got big as he swallowed hard, "I-I'm n-no b-word."_

_"No Kyunie, say bitch! Say you're no bitch!"_

_"B-but that's a bad word-"_

_"Say it or you're grounded dammit!" Sunmi replied, cupping the boy's face rather harshly. Changkyun grunted as he looked up at her with his cute scrunched up lips._

_"I-I'm no...um..." He started to say, but was kinda scared to say it because he didn't want his mother to get mad for saying it. She glared at him though, squeezing his cheeks even more._

_"I-I'm no b-beach-"_

_"Bitch Changkyun, say bitch!"_

_"No! Mommy, it's a bad word!"_

_"Say it!"_

_"FINE! I'M NO BITCH!" Changkyun exclaimed. Then he quickly covered his mouth as he looked up at his mother, who looked down at him with wide eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows, which scared Changkyun even more._

_Then she giggled lightly at that, which made Changkyun loosen up a little bit. He giggled with her as she pulled him in for a hug. Changkyun hugged her tightly right back, sighing in relief as her giggles died down, holding the black-haired boy in her arms._

_Changkyun was a part of Luiseong, he was all of him, Sunmi knew she wasn't gonna get rid of that part of him no matter what. In fact, the small memory of Luiseong was nice to have around, she'd remember the good times as well as the bad times with him, knowing damn well Changkyun wouldn't understand but he just went with it anyways._

_Sunmi didn't know when she was ready to go back to Luiseong, or tell Changkyun about him. She didn't know if it was gonna be tonight, or later in the day, she didn't know. But she knew that she had to talk to him and talk it out, maybe come to some kind of compromise, for the sake of Changkyun so he could know about his father. Because if something were to happen to Sunmi, she'd want him to help them as much as possible._

**_With the choice of Changkyun of course_ ** _._

_"Hey mama," Changkyun called out and Sunmi hummed in response, "Can you sing that lullaby that you made for me. The one you sang to me when I was 6."_

_Sunmi giggled, "You want me to sing that old song for you? I thought you were getting to old for that."_

_"I'm only 11!" Changkyun shot and Sunmi chuckled lightly at that, squeezing him tightly._

_"I am only human, I make mistakes from time to time," She started to sing softly, rocking him side to side, "But now I know the real me, and put my heart out on the line. And let the magic in my heart stay true ooh, oh whoa whoa whoa. And let the magic in my heart stay true ooh, oh whoaa whoa whoa. Just like the magic inside of yoou," She hugged him tightly as he hugged her tightly right back, "Just like the magic inside of yoou."_

_Changkyun rested peacefully in his mother's arms, enjoying the sudden silence. Just being around his mother was enough for him. He didn't need anyone else, long as he had her by her side all the time, everything was okay._

**_Everything was okay._ **

_"C'mon, I want you to walk down the red carpet with me to the Empire Hall," Sunmi replied cheerfully, "Everyone needs to see me walk down with my talented son in my hands. It'll be like the Billboard awards but your not 2-year-old chubby little baby anymore."_

_"Mom~" Changkyun giggled, as the two stood._

_After Sunmi cleaned herself up, looking more natural than how she did, her wavy brown hair out with darker makeup and her sparkly spandex, white fishnet stockings with white thigh high boots on with a big white coat on, they walked it her dressing room and out on the red carpet where the paparazzi coming around, flashing pictures of her._

_The woman walked out pridefully, holding Changkyun's hand in her white-gloved hands feeling more prideful than ever. Changkyun looked around and saw everyone staring at the two of them and cheered them on. He was scared, but he held his mother's hand tightly hearing all the fans cheer her on and on. He felt a tight squeeze, looking up at his mother with wide eyes as she looked down at him, feeling the world go in slow motion as he saw her beautiful natural look._

_Sunmi truly_ **_was_ ** _beautiful as she was, the more Changkyun looked up at her with wide eyes and a smile, the more confident she felt in that. Even during the show when she performed all her songs with her whole heart, she felt like she could do anything and fulfill her purpose long as Changkyun was around her._

_Changkyun was her muse, her everything._

_He was half of her._

_Changkyun finally reached his seat, which was a nice little seat in the penthouse balcony view where everyone else, the celebrities, were, the seats that got a clear view of everything on big ass flat screens. It as the VIP section, Changkyun saw his friends and ran towards them, waving to his mother as she waved to him and ran out with her team to get ready to perform on the stage._

_"Kyunnie!" The bright and bubbly ginger little girl came running towards him, hugging him tightly. Changkyun was startled of course, but he smiled widely as he hugged her right back with a bright baby smile. Sooner or later, Jooheon and some boy with strawberry blonde hair ran towards him and hugged him too._

_When they came, they tackled the boy and all fell to the ground, everyone laughing cheerfully in response._

_The orange haired girl sat up first, helping th black-haired boy up, "You flipping dork! We've been waiting for you for like...ages! Jesus, you get lost backstage with your mother and stop up the whole show."_

_Changkyun's eyes widened, "I-I stopped up the whole show? God, I'm so sorry."_

_The strawberry blonde boy pinched the orange haired girl's arm lightly as she winced._

_He sighed, "Don't worry pup, you didn't miss anything or stop up nothing. Jimin's just being Jimin and messing with you as always."_

_The little girl, Jimin, stuck her tongue out at the boy, "And Minhyuk is being a snobby little meanie! But it's whatever, not like you're labeled as Kyunie's protector."_

_Changkyun widened his eyes. Jooheon groaned, "Goodness here we go again, don't start that mess Jimin. We get it, Miss Sunmi says that you're the important piece in Kyunie's life because your mother is his mother's bodyguard."_

_"The ONE and ONLY!" Jimin huffed as she puffed her chest, "You already know that though so I don't feel the need to repeat myself."_

_Changkyun rolled his eyes as he giggled, "Jimin that's nice, but you're not my only protector. I have plenty of other friends who protect me just as much as you do," He replied as they all walked over to their assigned seats, getting snacks on the way._

_The little girl with the curly orange bob poked her cute little lips out, "You don't understand Kyunie! This feels like destiny. Ever since 3rd grade, I feel like we've just been put together and have become as close as we are now for a reason. Like destiny wise! We're literally meant to be together like this and I feel like you're always gonna turn to me in the future."_

_"Ew, you make it sound like we're gonna date in the future," CHangkyun gagged and the little girl blew a raspberry as the two chuckled lightly._

_Then Jimin sighed, looking over at the boy, "I'm serious though Changkyun. We're like twins you and I. We may not have grown up together but we've been through enough together to understand each other. That's how that zodiac sign thingy works. Since I'm a Gemini and you're an Aquari- OH MY GOD!"_

_The lights dimmed and all you saw were sticks that lit up the whole place, orange, yellow, red, and white lightsticks. They were all lightsticks in favor his mother, turning multiple colors as everyone cheered her own. Changkyun's eyes widened as he leaned forward to get a better look at the show, as if it was his first time coming._

_Hell no, he always goes to his mother's concerts, best part of his life._

_"When raindrops fell," Everyone heard from the speakers. There were already cheers as his mother's voice was heard in the dark._

_"Down from the sky. The day you left me, an angel....cried. Ohh, she cried," The angelic voice echoed in the whole stadium as everyone sang along with her in the last bit of her singing._

_Then, lights flashed as the female jumped up on stage, her entourage right behind her. As she danced around performing the songs on her set list for the last time. Changkyun happily looked down, watching her with all the glory as he clapped, sung, and danced around with everyone in the VIP room as he watched her from below and from the screen._

_Of course, Changkyun had to deal with Jimin crying and shaking him the whole time, but he didn't mind it at all. He was just happy to see his mother singing his song to everyone, cheering them up and making them all warm. His mother was such a strong woman with such a strong purpose, even though she hated herself and fought this Great Depression she put herself in, she was still strong._

_She was still the beautiful Cythina Parker, here to let everyone hear her cries of life and sing it proud._

_The boy looked over and saw a man from above looking down at the woman singing with her heart out. He furrowed his eyebrows seeing the man looking down at her with such a loving look from the balcony in the Roman-Greek theatre. He was holding a pink rose in his hand, smiling at Sunmi when she performed most of her songs, of course, nodding along and at some point singing them._

_The man eventually looked over and his eyes widened as he saw Changkyun looking at him with wide eyes. What was strange was that the man looked just like him, only older. The two locked eyes for a second until Changkyun turned away, looking back at his mother seeing that everyone was cheering for the last time._

_It was her last song now, the woman looked around and heard everyone cheering her on and on, begging her to perform one of her party hits to close everything out. Honestly, she wanted to, but something in her kinda stirred up when she thought about it. Then she looked up to see Changkyun, Jimin, Jooheon, and Minhyuk, as well as her crew applauding her from afar._

_But her eyes were on Changkyun, who was waving brightly at her._

_The woman smiled, an idea sprouting in her head._

_"Uhm...." She said through her mic, covered in all kinds of white diamonds just like her strapless swimsuit type attire that was all white, with her fishnet stockings and boots, "I-I was going to perform Wavy, b-but I don't think I can."_

_She swallowed hard as she raised the mic, "I wanna sing a softer song to close the show, seeing as this is my last show in this particular area. From now on, I won't be performing in Singapore anymore, for many reasons, I apologize for that. But I wanna give you all a softer song to close the show."_

_The woman looked up at Changkyun,_ **_directly_ ** _. The boy noticed and his eyes widened at that, seeing her smile get wider._

_"This song goes out to everyone in this stadium, including my son," She nodded at that as everyone clapped calmly and a lot quieter. Then Sunmi looked over to see Junghui on the piano, dressed in white, to guide the orchestra with his piano. The man with the big round glasses nodded at that, beginning to play his piece._

_It was soft, it surely quieted the crowds as the lights shut off, the only light being on was Sunmi's spotlight, making the diamonds all around her shimmer and shine._

_"I'm here to show you who I am," She started to sing beautiful, everyone's lightsticks turned white as they waved them in the air at the beat of her singing, "Threw off the veil, it's finally time. There's more to me than glitz and glam. And now I feel my stars align. For I had believed what I was sold, I did all the things that I was told. But all that has changed and now I'm bold cause I know."_

_She walked across the stage as her singing got more passionate, everyone could tell._

_Changkyun could tell._

_"But I am only human, I make mistakes from time to time. But now I know the real me, and put my heart out on the line. And let the magic in my heart stay true ooh, oh whoa whoa whoa. And let the magic in my heart stay true ooh, oh whoaa whoa whoa. Just like the magic inside of you."_

_Jimin held her heart as she looked down at the woman with big glassy eyes. She looked over at Changkyun, seeing him get so close to the television screen and watched as his mother sung that song with her whole heart. She was astonished, mainly because it looked as if the boy was gonna cry. Changkyun never cried, never showed any weak emotion, he was always happy, always smiled._

_And he looked happy, but so overwhelmed with happiness._

_Rae walked over and patted Jimin's shoulder. Jimin looked up at her mother, "M-mommy...I think Kyunie's crying."_

_"Of course he is," Rae giggled, "That's their song."_

_Jimin's eyes widened as she looked back at the screen and saw the emotion in Sunmi's singing, seeing that the woman was getting ready to cry her own self. Then she looked over at Changkyun, who was smiling wildly while crying._

_He was really crying tears of joy, almost as if he felt those words being sung to him._

_"And now I see those colors right before my eyes. I hear my voice so clearly and I know that it is right! I thought I was weak, but I am strong! They sold me the world but they were wrong! And now I am back where I belong cause I knoooow," She jumped up pridefully as everyone started to clap along with her. Some people were in the crowd rocking to her song while holding their hearts, trying not to cry._

_Like Changkyun right now who looked at her with a wide smile as tears, for the first time in forever, streamed down his cheeks. Sunmi's singing sounded so raw and so genuine with Junghui's piano and whole band behind him, backing her up and making the song more beautiful than it already was._

_Sunmi was trying her damn near hardest to hold back her emotions, but the more she sang the more she felt so empowered and ready to ball out. She was putting her heart into this performance, anyone could think so, and she knew who and what she was doing it for. All those years of grief she faced with Luiseong, trying to get over him, these scandals, being called names, being an idol- she was sick of it all._

_She dedicated this song to the millions of people who brought her back up on her feet and supported her. She sung this song to say she was done with sitting around and feeling sorry for herself, she wanted to be happy truly and live her life. She wanted to put the idol life behind her and be herself, living with her son, her friends, her family. She didn't wanna be this darkened persona that was created with the fear of what people thought of her and told her who to be._

_She wanted to me herself....Sunmi._

_Even if it meant talking to Luiseong and tell him everything.....honestly, she wouldn't mind it. She'd love to go back to him and talk to him, get answers out of him and stop letting this whole thing get to her. It was the only way she'd be able to move on, confronting the love of her life and finally letting it all go._

**_Fulfilling her purpose so she could be happy._ **

_"But I am only human, I make mistakes from time to time. But now I know the real me, and put my heart out on the line. And let the magic in my heart stay true ooh, oh whoa whoa whoa. And let the magic in my heart stay true ooh, oh whoaa whoa whoa. Just like the magic inside of yoooou."_

_The woman looked up in the penthouse area, smiling at the boy with tears falling down her cheeks, "Just like the magic inside of....yooooooou."_

_The song ended shortly, everyone applauded the woman as she bowed with her dancers, band, and her whole team. She waved to them all as she lifted up, giggling and trying not to cry even more. Until she saw a pink rose and caught it in her very hands. Sunmi just looked up at the audience with widened eyes, some of them looked at her with puffy red eyes from crying, others were just happy for her._

_The woman felt something in her ablaze, seeing all these happy people cheer her own and finally hearing how hard her life was. She let all that grief go and released it in public, she got out her cry of help and helped these people understand her better. It was all gone now, it was all over._

_She felt so fucking happy._

**_So fucking happy._ **

_The woman kneeled down and held her face as she heard them chanting her name and still singing the song. The dance team looked at her in concern seeing her cry, but she reassured them and told them they were happy tears. All that pain within her was finally gone, she was happy, her heart beat happily once more, she felt young again. She looked up to see a man staring down at her, wearing all white to match with her attire and her smile slowly faded. The man stilted a smile, waving at her._

_Luiseong._

**_Go talk to him Sunmi, it's time._ **

_Sunmi gave him a small smile as well, waving back to him, trying her hardest not to break down on stage, again. She just felt her emotions she held back for the whole show return slowly, passing by the people on stage and going backstage and into the penthouse. She walked in, reaching to Changkyun who ran into her arms and congratulated her happily._

_Sunmi thanked him, hugging him back. Then she gripped his hand tightly and ran out the doors before anyone else could reach her._

_Changkyun followed her, "M-Mom where are we going?!"_

_"You're going to meet your father," She said softly over the crowds of people cheering her name outside. Changkyun's eyes widened as he followed with her, no choice at all of course._

_She was pushing past so many people who were all looking out at her as she and Changkyun ran up to the highest peak. They didn't know why she was running, but they all chanted her on and on anyway. Those chants just filled up her adrenaline and told her to continue running. So she ran and ran, looking over to see that she finally reached where she needed to be._

_Sunmi froze when she saw him afar, gripping Changkyun's hand tightly. The boy looked up at her weirdly then looked over to see that it was the same man he saw from before dressed in all white with the black hair who had the face of Changkyun. When he saw that, his eyes widened as he finally realized something._

_It was his_ **_father_ ** _._

_"S-Sunmi.." Luiseong replied, his voice weak, "I-I know you never wanted to see me again....b-but I just had to see you...one last time."_

_The woman couldn't contain her tears as she gripped Changkyun's small hand in hers. She chuckled, tears falling down her cheeks as Luiseong giggled with her. Changkyun was confused at all of this, but he was just in awe to see these two interacting, seeing his parents_ **_together_ ** _like this....it felt big._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_His family, they were gonna be a family._

_Everything was okay._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Everything was gonna be okay._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_We're back together again._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Bang._

 

_Bang._

 

 

 

**_B_ ** **_ANG._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Everything suddenly went black._

_Luiseong's eyes widened as he watched the woman pause for a second, looking down to see the bullet that right through her. But it wasn't just her, it was Changkyun who got shot as well. Sunmi fell first, completely knocked out with the millions of screams coming from the fans from below._

_Sunmi still had her strength a little, looking up at the man with big brown eyes that grew bigger with big tears in them. The man's eyes were wide, he froze, feeling so fucking weak and powerless in this situation. She wanted to say something to him, but she couldn't, she physically couldn't. Luiseong couldn't help but see her and Changkyun both down, feeling stupid and trying to get himself together to help her._

**_Even when it was her fault he let him get to the two things he was trying to keep safe._ **

**_You let Takashi get them you coward- and now they're dead._ **

_Luiseong furrowed his eyebrows as he looked over and ran towards them, but-_

_"FUCKING MOVE!" He heard, getting pushed out the way by Rae and her security team. They were all surrounded by both Sunmi and Changkyun's bodies, checking their pulse to see if they were still breathing. Changkyun was thankfully fine, but he was still severely hurt, getting shot right in the stomach._

_But Sunmi, the bullet went through her ribs._

_"C-CARRY THEM AND TAKE THEM TO THE HOSPITAL IMMEDIATELY!" Rae commanded._

_Luiseong watched as the men picked Sunmi up, trying to head over and help. But he was harshly pushed back by Rae, who was glaring at him._

_"You fucking BASTARD!" She exclaimed, slapping him harshly in the face, "I-I told you to do ONE simple thing, ONE JOB and it was to break all tags with that bastard Takashi and you couldn't even do that!"_

_"Rae I was-"_

_"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT LUISEONG!" Rae exclaimed, her voice shaky, "Now it's thanks to you...Sunmi and Ch-Changkyun....they might not make it."_

_Luiseong froze at that, his face paled completely as he saw the firey redhead run her hands through her hair as she sighed._

_"Maybe if you had stayed away like you promised....if you could just be a good big brother to me for once and keep a fucking promise, my best friend and her son wouldn't be fucking dead," She grimaced, turning away from him and storming out the theater._

_Luiseong's shoulders fell as he looked over and saw the men carry Sunmi and Changkyun in their arms. He felt his heart drop, remembering the smile he saw on Sunmi's face and the tears in her eyes as she was ready to say something to him, as they were gonna become a family again and Luiseong wouldn't be so cold and alone from the people he loved more than anything._

_They were almost there...but now it was too late._

_They were gone._

**_Everything.....was gone._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wonho walked in his garden, of course, talking to Changkyun as the boy told him so many silly adventures he had been on. Even though technically Wonho wasn't even supposed to be talking to him, it felt nice to talk to him again. It felt nice to be with him again, in a friendly way, just hearing his voice got rid of all that unnecessary grief he was feeling deep down. He knew it was unhealthy, but it was nice.

"Okay Changkyun," Wonho giggled, "I don't think you should cook anymore if you have bad experiences with it."

 _"Please! I can fucking cook,"_ Changkyun grumbled,  _"Bet if I came over there and cooked for you, you would appreciate it."_

"I think I'd be scared because you might try to do what you did to Jimin to me as well," Wonho giggled as he heard the boy blow a raspberry in response. Not like Wonho would mind having Changkyun over to cook for him, he believed in the boy, he was lucky in some cases. But that might be deadly for him in general.

 _"Well I mean, maybe I should come over and cook for you,"_ Changkyun suggests, which made Wonho freeze instantly.

His heart started to beat again, "Wh-what...no you shouldn't come over and cook for me. I don't wanna eat your burnt meals. If I wanna eat something burnt, I would've just invited Minhyuk and he could burn some chicken nuggets again.

 _"Oh my god, first of all, that's fucking rude,"_ Changkyun shot,  _"Second, don't bring that moment back up, that was about one of the most embarrassing moments in the history of moments. I'm never letting Minhyuk cook for any Holiday, no matter how unimportant it is."_

Wonho giggled at that, "Okay but you're no better. You burnt bread-"

 _"Can I fucking LIVE?!"_ Changkyun exclaimed through the phone and Wonho laughed even harder at that.

I mean, he was already a fucking mess around Changkyun as it was, but laughing at everything the boy did, said, or replied to- my boy was fucking whipped. He couldn't help himself though and he felt so fucking dumb for it. He wanted to fucking die, he never thought having a crush would be  _this_ fucking bad.

For 6 months though, that's rough buddy.

"Hey Changkyun," Wonho replied, hearing Changkyun hum in response on the other line. The man laid again the fence, looking at the water, "Before Hyungwon...have you ever been in love with someone before?"

_Silence._

He heard the boy let out a nervous cough,  _"W-what do you mean?"_

Wonho felt himself get a little nervous too, his cheeks became a nice shade of red, "I-I mean...like I don't know...was Hyungwon like your first love or something? Wait no, that's an awkward question."

_"W-Wonho wait-"_

"I'm sorry," Wonho replied, grunting, "I-I just made this call awkward, I'm sorry Changkyun. Let me just hang up right now-"

 _"Shut up goddamit,"_ The boy called out and Wonho did immediately, waiting anxiously for the boy's response. But he didn't even wanna know what it was, he was too scared already because he probably found Wonho out and saw where this was going.

At least he  _hoped_ that wasn't the case.

 _"I-I've been in love before Hyungwon,"_ The boy finally said, Wonho could hear how nervous he sounded,  _"I was in love with this one guy who swept me off my feet and made me laugh so fucking hard I felt drunk."_

"You're  _always_ drunk-"

 _"Okay but shut the fuck up mister 'I'm Gonna Lock Myself Up In The Tower To Find Myself Shakesphere' headass,"_ Changkyun shot as Wonho giggled at that, sighing to himself.

Changkyun continued,  _"I as in love with this guy. He wasn't really perfect, pretty snobby, at the time I just questioned why I liked him so much. It really hurt to like him too because I just knew for sure that he didn't like me back. I knew he would never like me back.....that's for a fact. Getting over him wasn't the most pleasant thing ever. He misled me...he hurt me, he told me he cared for me when he left me hanging."_

Wonho could hear the pain in the boy's voice as he continued.

_"But it was my fault for falling for him. I should've never allowed it and just left it be like a normal person would."_

Wonho hummed, "Yeah, I know the feeling. I guess that's why people say to leave the dumper before you become the dumpee."

Changkyun giggled lightly,  _"You said pee."_

"Be mature please," Wonho sighed, shaking his head as Changkyun giggled at that little joke. It made Wonho giggle as well, just talking to the boy made him feel warm, he knew he couldn't deny that factor.

Prior to why they've been talking for almost 2 hours now.

 _"Why the sudden space question? You usually ask me about food or tell me some random fact about stars,"_ Changkyun asked, seemingly intrigued,  _"You got someone on your mind lately lover boy?"_

Wonho chuckled, "N-no, just curious. I've never fallen in love before and I wanna know what it feels like and why people say it's bad for you. But after hearing hat you had to say, I think I kinda know why now."

 _"Yeah, love sucks,"_ Changkyun blew a raspberry,  _"But if you think like that, you'll never find anyone. Just keep a positive mindset and keep your life in check. Whoever you fall in love with one day....they'll come right behind you, grab your hands, hold you tight, and tell you that they'll never let go and that they'll always be by your side."_

Wonho's eyes widened, his heart beat faster, "I-is that really how love works?"

 _"Not sure, but you know it's a nice thought,"_ Changkyun replied.

But the boy's words made Wonho think to himself.  _Whoever he fell in love with would come right behind him and always have his back_. He knew that for sure. The person who he was in love with  _always_ had his fucking back even when he didn't need him. Even when Wonho broke him down and couldn't even face him.

Changkyun still stayed, the more Wonho pushed him away.

He stuck to him like glue.....which was the bad part about liking this boy.

Every since their grown friendship, Changkyun just grew fond of Wonho and stuck close to him,  _as a friend_. But the closer Changkyun came, Wonho felt his world closing in and felt overwhelmed even with the softest touch. He couldn't control himself or his feelings and falling in love was even more deadlier than anything in this world.

He knew that now.

"H-hey Changkyun," Wonho replied, "If you still wanted to come over and cook together....I'd appreciate it."

 _"Really?"_ He heard the happiness in the boy's tone,  _"Oh! Of course! We can make all kinds of cute little meals! I can teach you how to make pizza bagels! I can fucking- wait what the hell was that thing Jimin taught me how to cook the other day? Oh, fuck that who cares! Hell yes, I'm so pumped! Two Chef Boryardees in the hooouse!"_

"Maybe I spoke too soon," Wonho replied, giggling, "What time you wanna hang out?"

_"U-um, probably like 5 or 6? Oh shit, I should invite Jimin and Rui! They'd totally-"_

_"Changkyun,"_ someone called from the other line.

Wonho stilted, that voice sounded too chill and familiar.

It was  _Hyungwon_ ,  _"What are you doing? I thought I told you to file those schedules so we can have everything set up for tomorrow's meeting kitten."_

_"I-I know...I got caught up and I was umm....I was on the phone with an old friend and started to plan a hangout-"_

_"No you can't, we got so much we gotta do. We discussed this earlier. My mother is expecting to meet up with us about the big project photoshoot and news interview for you about the events of that night."_

_"W-wait what?"_ Changkyun replied, his voice small,  _"B-but I thought you said she was gonna cancel it. Hyungwon...you know how uncomfortable I feel talking about all that stuff. I don't think I can-"_

 _"You have to kitten, it's for the press. They all wanna know what happened to the baby of Cythina Parker,"_ Hyungwon replied in a chill tone,  _"Plus you'll be doing it for us and our project. When we come home we can cook together and cuddle all you want. How does that sound baby?"_

 _"Th-that sounds...."_ Changkyun started to say, which sounded regretful. But then his tone changed,  _"That sounds wonderful! I'll be ready, just let me go out with Jimin and Rui for a couple of hours and I'm all yours Hyunnie, I promise."_

Wonho heard the two kiss and tried his best not to get too pissed. Especially with the fact that Changkyun was obviously uncomfortable with doing that news reporting things on telling the whole  _world_ how he, the son of Cythina Parker, survived the terrorist attack. He knew Changkyun felt uncomfortable as a whole exposing his story or talking about his mother, it made him cry.

Hyungwon should know that too....he should know damn well how uncomfortable and scared Changkyun was about this. No damn movies, cookies, or kisses was gonna take away the fucking feeling, it was just gonna traumatize him-

 _"Wonho?"_ The man came back to Earth as he heard Changkyun's soft, deep voice,  _"I gotta go. I'm sorry."_

"It's fine Changkyun, you got work to do. We can hang out and call another time," Wonho replied, feeling small for some reason.

 _"Just promise me that you'll open up your service so I can call you. I miss you,"_ Changkyun replied, and with that, he hung up the call.

Wonho sighed to himself as he looked down at the phone, seeing the black screen in front of it.

That call....it reminded him why he was in hiding for six months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddammit FINALLY IT'S OUT HOLY SHIT. i had to cut it short because it was getting too long, my apologies for the wait


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter include lesbean porn ;)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Here comes a thought,**

**that might alarm you.**

**What someone said,**

**and how it harmed you.**

**Something you did,**

**that failed to be charming.**

**Things that you said are**

**suddenly swarming and, oh.**

**You're losing sight,**

**You're losing touch.**

**All these little things seem to matter so much,**

**that they confuse you,**

**That I might lose you.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

_"_ _I'm sorry Wonho, I gotta go."_

The small boy with the dark chocolate hair with light brown highlights smiled a little as he hung up the call. He just sighed to himself, looking up and trying to grasp the situation and figure out why Wonho was so hidden away from everyone. Rui just assumed he got hit with some deep depression, Jungkook said it was because he hasn't been fucking Changkyun and he's emo- which Changkyun ignored.

Jimin just told him to give him time, so Changkyun did that. He was acting as if he didn't have his own life under control and was so worried about Wonho's health for no reason....it was weird.

He and his pals decided to stay back in Singapore after everyone else left. Jooheon and Youngjae got some good ass photography jobs and stayed in a five-star apartment. Jimin continued to make clothes, she worked for Minhyuk who also stayed back in his company instead of working overseas. Jungkook was a model under Shownu's modeling company, Beverly, and Taehyung was his assistant-  _of course._

It was pretty good in Changkyun's case since he stayed back with Hyungwon of course. The boy lives with him basically in Hyungwon's penthouse which was  _really_ big. Like it was as spacious as Wonho's mansion, which made him uncomfortable but for Hyungwon he let it die down. He actually did a  _lot_ of things he didn't really feel comfortable doing for the sake of Hyungwon.

He didn't wanna make him angry, which is something he did often. Even the little mistakes he made Hyungwon kinda lightly scolded him then reverted to having aggressive sex in the meantime. At first, their relationship was so sweet, as Changkyun expected, but Hyungwon got unreasonable after 3 months when Changkyun accepted the job to become his secretary-manager and assistant.

Of course, Hyungwon said it was his way of training him for the real world and told him that people were usually harsh. And Changkyun understood that....but damn.

He just sighed, applying his dark eyeshadow and dark rose lipstick lightly while brushing his hair. He already had on his silky black button-down shirt that was tucked in his black trousers, so why not go dark right?

It just made him giggle because he dressed similar to-

"Wonho?" Hyungwon replied, looking over Changkyun who put his phone down. The boy widened his eyes as he saw Hyungwon looking at him through the mirror, wearing a black turtleneck and black trousers.

"Babe?" Changkyun replied softly, putting down his makeup, "What are you doing here? I told you I wouldn't be ready for another 5 minutes."

"I was coming to check on you," Hyungwon replied, the dark platinum blonde furrowed his eyebrows a little, "What are you doing talking to Wonho?"

"I was just calling him Hyungwon," Changkyun replied, turning back around, "It's not a big deal it's just how a friend would do for their fellow friend. I heard rumors about him locking himself in his house for months and I was worried."

Hyungwon tsked, "Maybe he finally realized how much I hate him and decided to lock himself away-"

"Hey," Changkyun sassed, as he started to apply his lipstick, "It's never that serious. I'm sure there's a more personal reason as to why he locked himself up."

"Wonho never has a reason to do anything," Hyungwon rolled his eyes, "He's a just selfish, inconsiderate, disrespectful, snobby heartless bastard-"

"Stop saying that," Changkyun replied, calmer this time as he set down his lipstick, "He's not any of those things Hyungwon. Just because that's how you see him doesn't mean that's how he really is. Everyone has a heart and everyone has feelings."

Hyungwon stilted at that, seeing Changkyun just pick up his brush nonchalantly. He didn't know why Changkyun was getting so worked up over this, as a matter of fact....it made no sense.

" _Oh_ ," Hyungwon replied, his tone a little dark as he walked closer, "You're in his side now? Because you guys are friends or whatever....which is probably bullshit because that guy is probably using you to have sex again."

Changkyun froze, setting his brush down.

"I mean," Hyungwon replied as he finally walked up to the boy, gripping his shoulders as he looked at him through the mirror, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're saying he's a person who considers the feelings of others as if he never hurt yours. But if I remember correctly, he's the same guy who fucked you and told you to leave as if you didn't care."

Changkyun looked down, "Maybe I misunderstood the situation and maybe Wonho is actually doing all of this for a reason? Have you ever thought of him being someone considerate of other people?"

"Listen to me," Hyungwon called the boy, snapping his chin up so that Changkyun could look up at him. And the boy looked up at him, his eyebrows slightly furrowed, "Wonho is nothing but a  _bitch_ and a thot. He doesn't care about anyone,  _especially_ not even you."

Changkyun's eyes widened at that, feeling a part of him crush a little bit.

Maybe because he knew how right Hyungwon really was.

"You're right," Changkyun replied softly, looking away, "S-sorry for assuming he did care."

Hyungwon hummed, "He's just being selfish and calling off work, not even considering the fact that he has a whole ass job. Lazy bastard. What makes you think that he gives a damn how you're doing if he can't even bother to stay around?"

The brunette said nothing, he just  _tried_ his hardest to hold back his tears because his heart was hurting so much right now.

"Kitten I know it hurts hearing the truth," Hyungwon replied, his voice getting soft as he wiped away a small tear that escaped from the small boy's eyes. "But I told you not to get attached to that bastard. Just let him go and leave everything to me. If he stays stuck at home, then so be it." 

"O-okay," Changkyun replied, looking down.

Hyungwon saw the sadden look on the boy's face and lightly lifted his chin kissing his lips gently. Changkyun accepted the kiss of course, but it wasn't like he wanted to. After what Hyungwon was saying about Wonho not really giving a damn about Changkyun, it just brought down his whole mood. Especially since...deep down Changkyun still loved the man.

He didn't know why, it had been 6 months already and everyone had moved on. Pretty sure Wonho moved on too, so why couldn't he? His heart still flutters every time he heard Wonho talk, every time they interacted, every time he saw him or even mentioned him. Being with Hyungwon didn't block those feelings. In fact, it just made shit worse.

"Knock knock." both boys turned around to see Jungkook and Jooheon at the door. Jungkook's hair was a pretty blush blonde and Jooheon's hair was black now, both were dressed all nicely to come and support Changkyun.

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, "Why are they here?"

"They're my-"

"Well first of all you bitchass loser," Jungkook replied harshly, only to get Jooheon to nudge his arm a bit roughly. The boy with the big glasses winced a little, clearing his throat, "We are um...we're Kyun's entourage. He was panicking so he called us over and we're here to help him out."

"Well he's fine, he doesn't need-"

"Hyungwon," Changkyun called as he tugged on Hyungwon's shirt. Hyungwon looked down, seeing the boy's reassuring smile, "It's okay. They'll be here for a few minutes, I swear."

The boy flattened his lips as he looked back at the two boys and then back at Changkyun. He sighed, "Alright, but you got five minutes before you go up there."

Changkyun nodded at that as Hyungwon left his side, walking out the room and avoiding all kinds of contact from Jungkook and Jooheon. Jooheon just gave him a weird look, Jungkook just slightly glared at him, huffing as he walked towards Changkyun who sighed in relief.

Jooheon looked back over at him, "You know, I don't know if I feel comfortable with you doing this whole interview. I mean..I'm glad you feel up to doing it and all but this is just....too much for you."

"I'll be fine Jooheon, don't worry," Changkyun reassured as Jooheon walked up next to him too.

The black haired boy furrowed his eyebrows, "Changkyun, last time the press asked you about your mother, you had a panic attack and didn't wake up out of a coma for 3 days."

"That was when I was 12, I'm 23-"

"Doesn't matter," Jooheon cut him off, glaring slightly, "I don't want you going out there. I don't give a fuck what that oversized green bean says because obviously, he doesn't know how uncomfortable this makes you feel."

"He does Jooheon, we're doing this for the press to everything quieted down and explain everything."

"But do you remember  _why_ you didn't want anyone finding out? All paparazzi is gonna be all over your ass from now on and you're gonna get all this shit you don't want and don't need. Changkyun, that attention is going to kill you. The press is going to kill you. Hyungwon should know that."

Changkyun's eyes widened in fear at the thought, keeping his head down as he looked at the ground. Memories of  _all that shit_ flowed through his mind and made him go haywire. He didn't wanna go through it all again. Coming out of the hospital and seeing nothing but flashing lights as he sat in a wheelchair. Thousands of people  _roaring_ and asking him of the events of what happened, how his mother died,  _all of it_.

_"How did your mother pass?"_

_"Did she lose a lot of blood?"_

_"What will you do with her net worth?"_

_"Are you going to take on your mother's legacy?"_

_"How do you feel about your mother dying? Will you run to the father?"_

"Changkyun?" Jooheon called out, seeing the boy snap his head up and come back to earth.

He shook his head, "I know what'll happen. I'm just going to have to figure out how to manage past all that. I'm sure everything will be easier to deal with than it was before I'll just...have to figure it out."

Jooheon's expression softened as he got on one knee. Changkyun looked over at him, seeing his small smile with his arms open and smiled back, hugging him in return.

"I'm scared," Changkyun muttered.

Jooheon hugged him tighter, "I know. I'm scared for you. But knowing you-you're gonna be fine, we're adults so we gotta learn how to handle the real world. Even if it means....facing the press and telling them the events of the terrorist attack."

"Yeah," Changkyun said softly, "But I'll be okay Jooheon. I'm always okay."

"No you're not," Jungkook spat, crossing his arms, "Hyungwon shouldn't even  _allow_ you to go out there whether he's helping you face your fears or not. I feel like this is his own intentions of getting money off of you or something."

"Jungkook," Jooheon called as he and Changkyun pulled away, "Leave it alone okay? Hyungwon's a bit  _harsh_ but I know he means well. Trust me, he's got Changkyun's sanity and mentality in mind."

The blonde boy rolled his eyes, sighing. He walked over as Changkyun stood up and gave him a hug,  _tight_ , "Be careful okay. We'll be backstage making sure everything set up and being your little cheering party."

Changkyun giggled lightly, "Okay Kook, try not to beat someone's ass now that you're not around Taehyung."

"Please, I have my anger issues under control. You and Taehyung are just dramatic."

"No, you're just an  _asshole_ ," Jooheon sneered as both boys laughed at Jungkook's little pout. Then Changkyun pulled away, waving to them both as he went out to go meet with the others.

Jooheon looked at Jungkook, "You really think Hyungwon is trying to get money off of Kyun?"

Jungkook nodded, looking around to see if they were being listened to. He rushed over, closing the door and walked back over to Jooheon, "I don't  _think_ anything. I know Hyungwon is trying to use him for a goddamn fact I just haven't figured out how and why."

"What makes you so sure?" Jooheon replied, raising an eyebrow, "They're so close with each other and Hyungwon loves him a lot. We're probably being overprotective. Jimin would be infuriated if she came here and found out that Changkyun was doing this interview which is probably why she stayed back at Rui's house."

"I don't think we're being overprotective," Jungkook replied, "And even if we are....I find it a bit strange how Hyungwon is so.... _gentle_ towards Kyun. He's been this way since they met and I have a weird feeling about it. Kyun certainly wasn't this way with Wonho."

Jooheon's eyes widened at that, his head slowly turned as he looked at the boy dressed in a blue suit, "Pardon?"

Jungkook widened his eyes, looking over at him, "I-I mean um....Changkyun certainly wasn't this way with um....bongo! Right! Because Changkyun likes to play bongos so I assumed-"

"No no, cut the bullshit," Jooheon cut him off, his tone strict, "What shit did he have with Wonho? A-and second of all why hasn't he told me?"

"Maybe because he doesn't want you to know Jooheon, calm down," Jungkook scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Look, it's not even that big of a deal. He told me and Jimin about this thing he had going on with Wonho about 6 months ago but it's over now. He's trying to get over it as well as him and he's got Hyungwon who strangely hates the hell out of him. Plus it's his story to tell, not mine."

Jooheon looked over at him, then sighed in defeat. He plopped in Changkyun's chair, saddened of course.

Jungkook raised an eyebrow as his glare softened, "You okay-"

"Does Changkyun not trust me?" Jooheon let out sadly, looking up at the blonde boy before him, "He use to tell me everything. We've been roommates for so long and well....ever since we first came here he's been distant from me lately and hanging out with you and Jimin and Rui-"

"And Minhyuk and Shownu," Jungkook spat. But he saw Jooheon's glare returning and quickly apologized.

Jooheon sighed, "I just.....I miss him. I feel like I'm not there for him enough or I'm not so close to him as much as I use to be. He's got this thing going on with Hyungwon now that came outa nowhere and now he's got feelings for Wonho I didn't even know about? I mean...he told Minhyuk before  _me_ of all people! C'mon now. Minhyuk lied to me and cheated on me with Jimin's boyfriend then got with me again only to cheat on me again with Shownu-"

"And redeemed himself for it because he and Jimin are over that now," Jungkook replied hearing Jooheon groan in response. The boy in the blue suit took a seat next to Jooheon in a small chair, patting his knee.

"Look," He started to say, "I think you haven't been so focused on Changkyun because you have Youngjae to worry about now. Like ever since you two started dating, you're more around him which is good! It's where your attention should be at. Plus you needed to let go of Changkyun because you've basically been clung to him since that shit went down with his mother. You need to let go and you need to try and not be a mother. I feel like that's all you Jimin, and Minhyuk have done for him since that incident."

"I know," Jooheon replied, sighing, "I've been trying to be there for him since day one. Like, he was so traumatized and wanted nothing more than peace and quiet time with us. That's it. He didn't wanna be around anyone else but us and we've been catering to him ever since. It just felt so weird when we got older and he started to understand a lot of things. I may sound like a parent or some terrified older brother but it's true. I was just scared.....w-we all were scared."

Jungkook nodded, patting the boy's shoulder, "Changkyun's 23 years old now. Let him go through these problems and realize his own mistakes without you, Jimin, and Minhyuk telling him what he should and shouldn't do. Continue to be there for him not as some replacement father figure, but as a best friend and a brother. Because that's what you are and that's all you ever can be for him."

Jooheon looked over at him, seeing Jungkook's small reassuring smile. Jooheon just smiled back, leaning in for a warm hug. They shared a hug for at least about a couple of seconds and pulled away, standing up to walk to the studio.

"Hey," Jooheon called out, catching Jungkook's attention. The boy hummed in response as Jooheon went on, "Th-thanks for that Kook. You know...you're important to Changkyun's life too whether you're just being a headass or not."

Jungkook blew a raspberry, "Puhlease, I know you guys love me and my headass remarks. I'm always watching out for shit whenever you stupid blind bats aren't."

Jooheon giggled as he ruffled the boy's hair, "Yeah you fucking headass we love you."

The two boys giggled as they walked towards the studio entrance.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**for today's SPECIAL smut scene, feel free to listen to "Horizon" By The Great Im Changkyun himself while reading to get a better feel(loop that shit if you have to).**

**Thank you and happy reading ;)**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Okay, two cups of flour."

"Wait two? I thought it said three?"

"No no, it said two- oh my god! Rui why did you put so much flour in there?"

"Shit I didn't know! I swear it said 3!"

"Oh my goodness, how the hell are we gonna have Youngjae's cake ready if we don't even make the cake right? I mean, this  _is_ his recipe after all."

"Um no, this is his father's, Mr. Choi Yooseon's recipe. He'll yell at us instead."

"Rui that doesn't make it any better!"

Jimin groaned as she put the book down, hiding her face in it. Rui, who had her dark rosy red hair in a nice short curly bob with a nape and side undercut wearing a nice white button-down shirt and some leather skinny jeans, sigh to herself as she patted Jimin's back lightly. The girl with the vanilla blonde hair in two small and cute buns looked up at her with those big ol cute brown eyes.

Rui smiled at that, covering up her blush, "Jimin, I don't think Mr. Yooseon is gonna kill us for the mess we made."

"Are you sure?" Jimin replied in a soft tone, "We've been in here for like 5 hours now. I was supposed to go to Kyunie's interview and support him-"

"But Jungkook and Jooheon are taking care of it," Rui reassured, "It's okay. You can rest now pup."

Jimin gave her one soft look before sighing, shutting the book completely. She was just fiddling with the bowl that had the mix in it, not really mixed yet. Rui just watched her with close eyes, seeing Jimin's slight frown had faded and she was a bit happier now, which was good.

 _6 months and still haven't come out to her yet_ , it was fine. Within these 6 months, Rui has had a lot to deal with when it came to Wonho's sudden vacation and Hyungwon being out of sight and bossing around Changkyun most of the time. She had just been taking it easy with Jimin and the others- but mostly Jimin. Ever since that kiss they shared, not much was explored and Rui decided not to confront it.

But she'd be lying to herself if she said it didn't kill her.

She's just been doing her own thing for a few months. Her mother, after getting scolded by Wonho, let her go off into film and photography and Rui was really happy about that, but she never knew how to confront that either. In fact the whole thing, her family, or what was left of it at least....more distant than  _ever_. She didn't really pick at it at first, but now it was getting out of hand and she wanted to fix things.

And not only because she thought it was a good thing to do...but because their mother was  _sick_.

So telling Jimin how she felt was the  _least_ of her worries. The least she could do was just be there for her and hide her feelings the best way she could.

"Rui?" The redhead looked over to see Jimin lifted her head up, "Are you okay?"

Rui nodded, "I'm fine. A lot's been going on with me and I've been trying to maintain myself. I think my training to become the next CEO of Parma has officially started."

"Holy shit," The girl replied, getting a bit more excited, "Why so sudden though? I mean I thought Hyungwon was gonna take charge now. Especially with Wonho's infinite hiatus and well...your mother being sick. But this is actually good for you!"

Rui shrugged her shoulders, "I guess so. I mean...I don't know. My mom's letting me do my own thing which is good. My family just seems so more....distant now. Well I mean, Hyungwon has always been the loner but now Wonho? I wasn't even expecting him to go out. He's the guy who's usually like  _hell yeah work all day everyday thots!_ You know?" Rui replied as Jimin slightly giggled. Then she sighed, "He's a good brother. Wonho, in general, is a good man and I respect him. He just makes a lot of bad decisions and it backfires on him. Like he was probably in yet another pickle which led to this."

Jimin looked at Rui, who was genuinely frustrated and bit her lip.

She understood  _why_ Changkyun kept that big Wonho affair away from Rui, she got it. He was with Hyungwon now and he didn't wanna start up any drama. But Rui, she was someone who saw both sides of the problems and would try her hardest to compromise in the best way possible. She was such a good person, always trying to make sure everyone was good and everyone was happy.

A  _people's_ pleaser.

She deserved to know part of it at least, maybe she could be the one to get Wonho back together.

Because Jimin wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling that Wonho stayed locked away because of one person and  _one_ person only.

 _Changkyun_.

"Well," Jimin started to say, looking up at her, "Wonho's staying away to avoid conflict between Hyungwon and Changkyun."

Rui looked over at her, obviously confused, "What do you mean?"

"Ahh....well," Jimin bit her lip a little, "It's very complicated to explain but let's just say Wonho and Changkyun had a..... _thing_ together."

Rui stilted at that. Jimin swallowed hard as she continued, "This was before Hyungwon and Changkyun got together of course. But before, well they had this thing going on where Wonho was trying to keep Changkyun away from Hyungwon to avoid Hyungwon to go through some heartbreak-"

"Again," Rui cut her off and Jimin looked over at her, surprised. Rui looked down at her, "Wonho and Changkyun...they use to have sex didn't they?"

Jimin flattened her lips. Rui furrowed her eyebrows, "What happened? How did this happen?"

"Um well....I don't know exactly why but-"

" _Jimin_ ," Rui started to say, her tone got  _dark_. "What the  _hell_ happened?"

Jimin looked up at her, her eyes filled with nothing but fear.

" _Jimin Park_ -"

"I-I don't know! Don't ask me, it's not my tale to tell!" Jimin lightly exclaimed, holding her hands up. Rui looked at her, confused as ever and her mind filled with all kinds of thoughts. Then she registered her actions and realized how scared Jimin actually was.

She blushed nervously, "I-I'm so so sorry. I let my anger get the best of me I was just-"

"No no! It's fine! You're fine! I mean you pressured me and that kinda hurt but you know-"

"Jimin I'm so sorry-"

"No! Just add more pressure to my pressure list why don't ya! Why don't ya just FUCK ME!" The girl exclaimed loudly.

And it took a while to register her own words because Rui heard those words loud and clear and her eyes were  _wide_ open, blushing like crazy. Jimin understood why and started blushing too, covering her mouth quickly.

"I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I SWEAR I-" Jimin started to say, then groaned hella loudly as she slammed her face dead straight in the cooking book, groaning more. Rui wanted to say something, but she felt like if she did it would only lead to her demise.

She felt partially responsible for triggering Jimin's anxiety and was supposed to be there to make sure she was okay. Instead, she lowkey made shit even more complicated than ever.

To be fair, Jimin really hasn't had it easy this past couple of months when it came to making sure the boys were alright and everything. She just pushed past it and  _tried_ to smile and be happy but a fake smile wasn't doing shit for her. And what made it worse was that Changkyun's interview was today.

"Hey," Jimin lifted her head up to see Rui's soft smile, "What's up? You've had a lot on your mind lately."

"I'm good," Jimin replied,  _a lie_ , "I'm just....tired a little. I guess? I don't know. A lot's been going on with me lately."

"Well, I'm here to listen. I mean I always am...aren't I?"

Jimin looked up at her with a small smile, "You are. That's the bad part though. You're always taking care of me but you never got anyone looking out for you."

Rui shrugged her shoulders, "Hey, I am Ironman. Or um....woman? I don't know....I'm fucking Pepper Stark."

Jimin giggled at her small frustration, Rui eventually giggled when she saw her laughing as well. In fact, they were laughing for a while, Rui was, however, until she looked over to see Jimin slightly laughing while crying. She opened her arms for a hug, but Jimin just shook her arms away, still crying. Rui grunted a little seeing Jimin start to walk away, her cries getting a bit louder and deeper.

Rui eventually walked up to stop the girl from crying, pulling her in her arms. Jimin was surprised, especially with Rui's tight grip against hers. But Jimin just cried into her chest, holding Rui tight.

The redhead kissed her forehead lightly, "Don't worry. It's okay to cry, you're important too."

"E-e-everything is j-just such a mess. Life is so hard n-now Rui I don't know why," Jimin sobbed. "I just feel responsible to take care of everything on my own. Especially when my mom put so much pressure on me to be everyone's hero. Changkyun's hero, Jooheon's....e-even for Minhyuk. For all my friends. I just wanna give them a reason to smile and be happy."

"I know," Rui replied, stroking her hair, "Jimin that's not your job though. Your purpose isn't to be a people's pleaser. Trying to please so many people and have everything on top is gonna do nothing but bring  _you_ down. Trust me. I know. I've been that way for so many years."

"B-but Rui," the small girl sobbed, "I w-wanna make everyone happy. I-I just wanna fulfill my promise to Changkyun. I promised I'd take good care of him. I-I promised Sunmi I'd take care of him. I promised my mother before she died I'd take care of everything. I  _p-promised_."

"Jimin-"

"Now Changkyun's gonna go on that interview a-and he's gonna have a pain attack and probably kill himself over staying sane and I'M not there to help him. His whole life...he's been so stressed over everything. Hyungwon he... _he doesn't give a damn_  about my fucking best friend and I'll be damned if I sit here making fucking mini cakes and  _not_ help my best friend."

Jimin tried shoving out of Rui's grasp, but Rui held her tight. The girl grumbled and tried to get Rui off of her, but there was no use. Rui's grip was too tight now, no extremely tight, but it was to the point where she would almost squeeze her to death. She just picked the girl up bridal style, causing her to yelp a little and placing her on the counter.

And within seconds, Rui's lips were softly against hers. Jimin, who still had glassy eyes, was surprised with the warm kiss, in fact, last time she felt Rui's lips against her own was when Rui kissed her months ago. But she never chose to confront it or anything, she thought it would be best to leave it be.

But she was only lying to herself the more she felt Rui's lips against her own, that sweet, soft, succulent abyss she just didn't wanna let go.

Rui pulled away though, looking into the bewildered and sparkly eyes of Jimin's. Her tears immediately dried up but her eyes were still glassy as if more were on the way. Rui just swallowed hard, looking down and trying to cover up her blush.

"I-I'm just doing what feels right," She muttered, trying not to look at Jimin's stare.

Jimin looked down at her as her head was down.

_That's what she said last time._

"Does kissing me feel right to you...too?"

Rui's eyes widened, but she kept her stare down, "Y-yeah...a little bit."

"How long?" Jimin let out, nonchalantly, but her voice was so soft and tender, "How long have you felt like this?"

"For  _months_ ," Rui replied, her voice deep and soft.

Then she felt hands on the sides of her face and looked up to see Jimin's puffy face. She was lowkey still crying a little bit, but she was smiling as well. Rui's whole expression softened as she stood up straight, hands already on Jimin's sides as Jimin caressed her face lightly.

"Kiss me again," Jimin let out, her tone soft, "Kiss my sorrows away and show me how much you love me."

Rui's eyes widened at that, seeing how determined Jimin got with that response. So she leaned forward, her lips being Jimin's in a small kiss. Jimin didn't even know how to react at first, she just continued the kiss while blissfully closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Rui's neck. It was extremely soft and passionate, and it had more meaning as both deepen the kiss. Rui pulled away only for Jimin to grab her by the neck and pull her in for another, which was more passionate than the other.

When they pulled away again, both looked at each other longingly and lovingly as if they both waited for this moment to reach for a while. Neither didn't know what to say, but there wasn't anything to say. There was nothing more to say.

Rui cleared her throat, chuckling nervously. Jimin chuckled after her and they both shared a small puddle of nervous laughter.

"Wow, we're really messy," Rui chuckled.

"Yeah. But, I think we needed this." Jimin replied. Then she smiled, " _You_ needed this."

Rui giggled, "I guess you're right."

Jimin bit her lip, looking away, "R-Rui....I um....I never wanted to make you confused or hurt your feelings. I needed to find out for myself how I-'

"I know," Rui shushed her, smiling, "I didn't wanna pressure you. Plus these past couple months I've just been worried about everyone else so it's not like it hurt or anything."

"Oh," Jimin replied, then looked down, "I'm sorry."

She felt Rui rub her thighs lightly, smiling reassuringly, "It's fine. I don't wanna force you to have feelings you don't have."

"N-no I'm not pretending! They are real feelings! I-I just...I don't know I'm in-denial of whether or not I'm like into girls. I-I you're fucking drop dead gorgeous and I've always thought of this moment b-but- wait shit I'm blubbering! FUCK!" Jimin exclaimed, looking up finally. She saw Rui's surprised look and blushed even more, "S-stop looking at me like that!"

"I-I'm not looking at you in any way Jimin!"

Jimin furrowed her eyebrows, "Y-you're looking at me all surprised! Stop looking at me like that!"

"I'm not!"

The female just grumbled as she pushed Rui off her a little bit. She was still shamelessly blushing, holding herself as she was rosy red, her cheeks red as ever. Rui just saw her small pout and giggled lightly to herself. Jimin looked over at her angrily, confused as to why she was laughing so much. But Jimin eventually laughed along with her, softly.

Rui sighed, smiling, "So you like me?"

Jimin stopped laughing as her blush came back. She sighed in defeat, "Supposedly. B-but it's so shameful and it's like a little lesbian crush. Or well no big...it's been like 4 months now. I don't know.  _Fuck me-_ "

"Okay stop saying that," Rui muttered, blushing a little, "It's giving me the underdrive to  _want_ to um...do those things to you but I don't wanna make you uncomfortable."

Jimin's eyes widened as she saw Rui adorable flustered blush, smiling to herself. She hopped off the counter, Rui watched as she put both of Rui's arms around her waist, wrapping her arms around her neck. Rui's eyes got  _big_ when she saw Jimin looking up at her with this little grin, a grin that would make her whole mind go hazy.

The girl just got close to Rui's lips, meeting them with her own. Rui was surprised at first, especially seeing that this kiss was more soft and gentle than the other one. Maybe because Jimin was kissing this time though. So Rui kissed her back as her hands traveled to the small of the girl's back, pulling her closer. Jimin had moaned a little when she felt Rui escalate the kiss a little bit more, getting a rich taste of her tongue that reminded her nothing of the taste of strawberries.

Rui walked forward as she kissed her, pushing Jimin up against the counter in her kitchen. Jimin just hopped on to the counter as she kissed the girl more with more passion, wanting to feel Rui more, wanting to  _taste_ her more. Jimin just felt herself getting pushed up against the counter as she pulled away from Rui's lips, feeling those same lips against her neck as the tall female kissed her gently, hands running up Jimin's skirt.

"R-Rui," Jimin moaned softly, her moans soft and as beautiful as her voice, "L-let's go to your room. I don't think it's appropriate to do it right here in front of these big ass windows in your living room."

"O-oh," The flustered female responded, clearing her throat, "You're right! You're right!"

She cleared her throat as she helped the small slim thick girl down. Jimin nodded at that, seeing Rui's slight blush and giggled. Rui just rolled her eyes as she picked the girl up from her thighs, holding her close, her hands  _right_ on her ass. Jimin yelped in surprise and looked down to see Rui as she walked them to her room. Jimin just rolled her eyes, giggling too when they made their way in.

Rui's room was pretty  _big_. It was nothing but red velvet and black everywhere, even her big queen sized bed sheets and fluffy ass pillows. The only thing partially light was her cream-colored carpet, but not like it bothered Jimin anymore any less. She just lightly put the small girl down as Jimin crawled onto the bed, getting comfortable. The girl looked over to see Rui start to unbutton her shirt, but she was struggling a little.

"Need help?" Jimin giggled, crawling on her knees as she made her way towards Rui. Rui looked over at her with a soft smile, seeing Jimin successfully unbutton her shirt, revealing the woman's black and beige colored bra.

She chuckled, "Good job, now it's your turn."

" _Oh_?" Jimin teased as Rui held on to the hem of Jimin's oversized light brown sweater and rolled it off her in an instant. She tossed the sweater to the side and was in awe at Jimin's body features. As expected, she had a slight 4-pack and her breasts were about a D-cup, covered up with a baby blue bra that was designed beautifully.

Rui smiled as she rested one knee on the end of the bed, caressing Jimin's face softly and carefully.

"I love you, so much," She said, "And you can talk to me anytime you want to. I want you to be your fucking self. It's part of you." She kissed the girl's lips softly.

Jimin moaned beautifully at the rough kiss that given, allowing Rui to push her back against the bed. Rui hovered over her as she kissed the girl, devouring her mouth entirely and leaving Jimin a whining mess, holding on to Rui's waist and not letting go. Exploring Jimin's mouth, tasting her, was always something Rui found enjoyable. Her tongue kept Jimin's busy. They broke the kiss instead, touching each other lightly. Hands to cheeks, fingers along bare arms, they explored one another. Content, calm sighs filled the room as they shared their warmth. Rui leaned in further, closing her eyes and touching her forehead to Jimin's.

Rui lifted herself up, Jimin rising up on her elbows and looking at the woman wide her mouth a little bit. She looked down to see Jimin patiently and cutely waiting for her to kiss back or waiting for what else was about to come.

"Are you feeling better?" Rui asked softly.

"Mm-hmm," Jimin murmured, rocking her hips up slightly against Rui.

"Good," Rui said, smiling as her hands roamed over Jimin's thighs, pulling her into her lap, "I'm so glad."

Jimin was flustered over course, but she leaned in to kiss Rui again, harder than before. The two continued to hold each other as tightly as they could, and Rui was keenly aware of a heat building up just below her belly button. She leaned further, ever further, into the kiss, spurring Jimin's breath to come quicker. Her heart sped up to meet the need.

Now a bit light-headed, and with her fingers creeping along Jimin's spine, Rui ran her hand down the soft, bare skin of Jimin's arms, noting that her girlfriend was more toned than she ever would have guessed. In the process, Rui was unable to stop herself from pulling down one of Jimin's bra straps. Jimin sighed, lolling her head back in tranquility as the cool air of the room washed over her. She whimpered appreciatively when Rui kissed her throat, then her collarbone, sucking her salty skin and leaving ruby-red kiss marks.

Rui reached around and pushed Jimin's head up, level to hers, for one final experimental kiss, sliding her tongue in circles along the inner edge of Jimin's mouth... and flushing with heat as Jimin made the exact happy noises she was looking for. Jimin eventually grinded against Rui as she happily brought her closer and closer. Rui's kiss carried the energy of an erupting volcano. Hot, fiery, forceful. It was everything Jimin suspected Rui was capable of, but only now was she able to feel it.

"Do you know how many nights I've thought about doing exactly this?" Rui said playfully in the midst of all the kissing as Jimin hummed in response. She was fiddling a bit with the buckles on Jimin's plaid skirt, kissing the girl all over her neck as Jimin rolled her eyes back, holding Rui close and wanting that tongue and those lips of hers to reach every part of her body.

"Kissing you everywhere, until you have no energy left to give..." Rui replied and Jimin broke away as Rui started to kiss her collarbone. Her lips trailed across and her hands reached down directly on Jimin's ass as she grasped it carefully.

Not one to leave her love waiting, Rui reached around and undid the clasp of Jimin's bra. She made sure to smile, and to keep eye contact with Jimin the whole time. Jimin stared back, not speaking, only panting. Her eyes said it all.

The bra fell, and Jimin's breasts, full and firm, heaved in freedom. Rui licked her lips. She casually cupped Jimin's left breast with her hand, cradling it, then slowly sliding up the underside. She cupped Jimin's other breast with her other hand. She watched Jimin's nipples stiffen, listened to her breaths come, sharp and staccato. Rui stroked both of Jimin's nipples lightly with her thumbs. Back and forth, playfully, lovingly. With a sharp inhale, Jimin locked her hands behind Rui's neck, holding her in place.

With a happy smile, Rui brought her mouth to Jimin's breast. She sucked on one, then the other, sliding her lips all around the areola, licking the nipples with her tongue. The taste of Jimin's soft and slightly salty skin filled Rui's mouth, mixing with the heat coming off of Jimin's body.

Rui reached a hand up to fondle Jimin's free breast as she continued to flick her tongue across Jimin's nipple. Jimin yelped and bit her thumb, her body sewing. Rui grinned, and, still sucking, she roved her hands further down the length of Jimin's torso. She moved up to kiss Jimin and ran her fingers enticingly along Jimin's hips, unzipping her plaid skirt on the side and pushing the skirt down to slowly remove it, revealing Jimin's matching baby blue lace panties.

Jimin moaned into Rui's mouth  _loudly_ but soft. Rui would have smiled with satisfaction were her own mouth not already occupied. With one hand on Jimin's hip, she raised her other hand back to Jimin's breast, and stroked her thumb across it. She watched in delight as Jimin's eyes flittered. Jimin kissed her harder, then slid her hands against Rui's wrists, doing her best to direct them lower. It didn't go unnoticed.

Rui let her hands go limp, allowed them to be guided. Suppressing a giggle, Rui snaked her hand below Jimin's hips. She stroked lines up from Jimin's knees, slowly, teasingly, until a gasping Jimin lifted her hips up, silently pleading. Smiling, Rui cupped Jimin's mound through her stockings and stroked. And Jimin loosed a loud, low moan and ground against Rui's palm.

Rui continued rubbing, staring into Jimin's eyes, watching and listening to Jimin's staccato breaths. She pressed her middle finger in, finding Jimin's folds, snuggling her finger between them, still rubbing, heat still building, still watching Jimin move those luscious hips, using everything but words to beg Rui to give her more, now.

She reached inside her panties, her middle finger leading the way. She found the telltale groove of Jimin's labia again. As expected, it was slick and slippery with a half-hour's worth of arousal. Rui massaged the outer lips, and the flesh above, navigating, making sure she was in the right place, making sure that Jimin wanted her there.

Jimin's legs quivered and shook almost immediately, and she moaned even louder than the first time. Squeezing her arms around Rui in a vice grip, Rui got the message loud and clear.

_She was doing just fine._

She played her finger around Jimin's lips again, feeling her heat, her wetness. Then she parted the lips, and revealed Jimin's clit. Ever so gently, Rui slid one finger inside Jimin and rested her thumb against her clitoris. Jimin shuddered pleasingly.

And Rui went to work.

It was joy and satisfaction. Of at last touching her girlfriend like this, of her girlfriend being happy that Rui was touching her this way. It was moving, it was curling, it was thrusting in, out, in, out. It was her hand going slick as her thumb continued to tend to Jimin's clit, stroking it, massaging it.

Rui wanted to make sure Jimin could hardly breathe, let alone think.

She laid Jimin down, making sure she hovered over her then sucked on Jimin's nipples again, to make her gasp, make her pant. She nibbled Jimin's neck and the lobe of her ear, to make her squeal. Fingers that dripped as more and more of Jimin's juices ran down them, as walls of wet flesh clamped down, clutching, aching, and with Jimin crying for more. And Rui smiled. Her heart swelled. Jimin, beautiful, strong, vulnerable Jimin, was melted and gooey under her every whim.

Just as Rui's hand was starting to cramp, Jimin's gasps rose in pitch, and her face scrunched slightly. Jimin was at the peak. At least, it looked enough like the peak Rui had seen on herself. Jimin made a small, desperate noise. Rui shook off her distraction, and focused back on what she was doing. She pushed past the ache in her hand and leaped in, kissing Jimin long and deep.

Just as their lips locked, Rui saw and felt a crippling, heavenly climax crash through Jimin.

Her pussy squeezed Rui's fingers spasmodically, as a shudder rippled out from her abdomen. Her whole body jerked in fits and starts. Her fingers dug into Rui's shoulders in a way Rui decided was not unpleasant. Her loudest moan was muffled into Rui's mouth gratitude passing from one girl to the other.

She slid her fingers slowly out, and gently stroked Jimin's clit with her thumb. Each light, little touch elicited a small yip and twitch, until Rui was just stroking Jimin's stomach. She slowed the kiss and ran her drier hand through Jimin's hair until all was a calm, muted bliss.

Jimin tensed as she watched her, Rui's eyes locking hers with his as she hooked her fingers around the delicate, baby blue lace, pulling it down the legs she hoped to have wrapped around her waist later on. She swallowed hard as Rui laid them to the side, gripping her thighs and parting her legs. She colored quickly, closing them as she laughed in amusement.

Rui chuckled lightly, "C'mon, you said you want me to kiss you and show you how much I love you, princess."

Jimin glared at her as she slowly relaxed, distracted by the way her lips pressed against Jimin's skin as she created a trail of light kisses across her inner thigh. Rui's name played on Jimin's lips as her eyes fluttered closed and she found her adorable at that moment.

The feeling of Rui's tongue gliding over her folds caused Jimin to scream, and she quickly moved to cover her mouth out of shock and embarrassment. Rui grinned against her, running her tongue over her clit as her legs pushed into Rui's sides. Rui wrapped her arms under them, trapping Jimin in place and sucking at the sensitive nub as she lurched beneath her. She tasted heavenly, and the way she reacted to her was enthralling. She was unhinging already, but she was putting up a fight.

Rui drove her tongue into her, lashing with a new found speed as she bucked her hips, her face flushing as her body trembled. Rui grazed over her clit in lazy circles, replacing her tongue with her fingers. The woman gave her lips a long drag, making sure to flick her tongue over her clit at a powerful pace. Jimin all but sobbed out Rui's name in response and Rui repeated the gesture, shamelessly delighted in the sensual moans that echoed off the walls. Oh, could she sing, but only for  _Rui_.

She would scream for her and never tell a soul. Her form shook with the rippling bliss that overcame her as she lapped up her juices, and she couldn't deny her when she begged for her, a pleading gleam in her eyes. It was a new look on her, but Rui decided she was a fan of every look that graced Jimin's perfect features.

Rui kissed up her from tasting the sweat-slick curves of her body until she found himself eye to eye with the spellbound beauty.

"You okay?" Rui asked softly, looking down at the girl who was covered in nothing but kiss marks. Her buns were already undone and she just looked like a mess of gorgeousness. It was like waking up to her with bedhead in the morning and getting to feel nothing but her body against her owns.

Jimin nodded softly, smiling warmly, "I love you."

Rui's eyes widened at that, seeing Jimin, with her hands on the sides of the beds, pinned down, smiling at her softly. Rui, for  _6 months_ , had been dying to hear those words come from Jimin's mouth only. Those words, it opened her whole heart and made her eyes go  _big_. She wasn't sure whether to cry or to keep loving on Jimin and prove how beautiful she really was.

She just wanted to make her happy forever. She wanted to be with her.

 _Forever_.

She smiled, "I love you  _so_ much, princess. I just wanna be yours forever. I wanna hold you in my arms,  _forever_."

Jimin giggled so soft it was like music to Rui's ears, "I see. I don't see the problem with you claiming me. You've already marked your territory."

Both females giggled lightly at that little joke and then sighed. Rui played a bit with Jimin's hair, looking at her lovingly as Jimin raised her hand up to Rui's face, cupping it slightly. Rui accepted her touch, lowering down to hold and kiss once more.

"Be mine forever," Rui sweetly replied, kissing the girl's neck as Jimin giggled in response.

"Yes, of course," She chuckled holding Rui close, "I'm yours, forever."

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Changkyun sat nervously on the chair, looking over at the reporter woman as she put on her makeup all nicely and properly, not even caring to check anything else. The boy had been sitting here for about an hour while she was applying it, not trying to rush her up or anything. Of course not, he just wanted to get this shit down and over with. Especially in front of all these  _weird ass cameras_.

It was happening all over again. Something that happened 7 years ago was getting ready to occur again and he couldn't help but feel anything but nervousness. The boy just tried fighting it to the best of his ability, seeing that it might be best for him anyway. But he just couldn't...the fear, the cameras, all eyes on him, the questions.

 _The fucking fear, it all came back_.

_Changkyun immediately opened his eyes and saw himself back in the same interview chair from all those years ago, looking over at the man who looked as if he was in his early thirties look back at him with a small smile. But behind those smiles were lights, camera, the paparazzi and the fear of it all, it just came back._

_"Why did your mother sacrifice herself for you?"_

_"How did you feel when you watched your mother get shot?"_

_Look around. Look around._

_"Did it hurt seeing that your mother got shot?"_

_"Were you unaware of the shooting?"_

_"You got shot as well, how did it feel almost losing yourself?"_

**_Look around. Look around._ **

**_At how lucky you are to be alive right now._ **

_"Are you happy to be alive right now?"_

"Changkyun!" The boy got startled as he looked up to see someone holding a water bottle for him. But he quickly calmed himself when he realized that the person was just someone who he was familiar with.

 _Minhyuk_ , "Jeez Louise, I don't even think I  _want_ you doing this interview."

Changkyun sighed in relief, chuckling softly, "No no, it's fine. I gotta do this. Least this is a way to get this off my chest and let the press know that I'm okay and alive. That's all that matters, right?"

Minhyuk hummed worryingly, "Not if it means exploiting yourself. I mean, are you really ready for that? Before when you were little, you didn't want anything to do with this and now it's been 12 years since it all happened and you're ready for it now. I'm not sure I want you to go through with this."

"I'll be  _fine_ Minhyuk," Changkyun reassured him, "This isn't like that time when I was unstable and 12 years old last time."

The curly golden blonde sighed, seeing that he wasn't going to win this battle, "Alright fine. You start up in like a few minutes. The interviewer, I know her."

Changkyun's eyes widened, "You do?"

"Unfortunately her husband and Shownu are rivals under that modeling company in London. Something about avenging some Percy dude I don't know."

"Oh! I've heard of him," Changkyun replied, "He was that one model who died to unexpected food allergies...o-or got shot....or something of the sort. They said he got kidnapped and died unexpectedly."

Minhyuk rolled his eyes, "Well that dude was a bitch, he tried to sleep with Shownu so good riddance."

"But you cheated on Jooheon with Adrien and Sho-"

"It's  _not_ about me Kyun," Minhyuk cut him off, whisper snapping him, "Anyways...I told that nice interview lady, her name's Irene. I told her to go easy on you with the questions you know? Not ask you anything too prerogative or nothing like that. This is a  _really_ sensitive topic we're visiting and I'm not sure how I feel about you answering questions regarding your deceased mother."

Changkyun snorted, "I'll be  _fine_ Min. Jesus, you and Jooheon are acting like you're my parents. I feel like it would've been worse if Jimin were here."

"Well, that's because I got Rui to distract her so she  _couldn't_ come. Let's hope she's distracted," Minhyuk sighed as his shoulders slumped down.

Then he looked at the boy as he handed him a water bottle, "But anyways, we're just nervous. I mean least we're backstage with you this time, unlike last time when you were on TV and all we had to do was watch you suffer through the screen."

Changkyun hummed as he took his sip, putting his bottle down, "I'm not sure if you're here to make me feel better or make me feel  _worse_. Pick one please."

"I'm sorry," Minhyuk replied lowly, his tone soft, "Just....I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm gonna be fine Minhyuk," Changkyun replied with a small smile, holding the boy's hand, "I promise."

Minhyuk clamped his lips together, quivering a bit trying not to panic. But he just groaned as he got on one knee, hugging the boy tight. Changkyun's eyes widened but he smiled a little and smiled Minhyuk back.

"You're so spontaneous," Minhyuk replied softly, squeezing him tight. "Please be careful Kyun, we love you and we're always gonna be your family backing you up no matter what.

Changkyun patted his back, nodding slightly, "O-okay Min, I will. I promise I will."

Minhyuk gave him one more tight squeeze then released him, nodding and patting his back as he ran backstage with the others. Of course, it was Jooheon and Jungkook, who were having their own conversations about rabbits.

"You look like a rabbit."

"Well, your mother is a rabbit."

"So is your dad."

"Guys guys," The boys turned to see Minhyuk walking their way and cleared their throats. He raised an eyebrow as he approached them, "Why are you guys talking about rabbits?"

"Well,  _Jooheon_ said I remind him of a rabbit-"

"I didn't! You were saying that producer over there looks like one and I said you're built like one."

"How am I built like one you oversized honeybee," Jungkook scoffed, then snickered lightly at the thought of Jooheon being a bee as he walked over to the snack table for more refreshments, for himself of course.

Jooheon just rolled his eyes, looking at Minhyuk, "How's Kyun? Is he stable?"

Minhyuk nodded as the two looked over to see Changkyun getting comfortable with Irene. He smiled a little, "Little bitch says he's got this but I've got my  _Changkyun Parental Lock On_."

"Hell yeah me too," Jooheon snickered, sounding competitive, "This brings me back to when we were playing save the prince and we were always Changkyun's like...main security."

"Bro we were the kings! Changkyun's lowkey gay fake parents but it still counted," Minhyuk snickered, "Remember what Sunmi use to call us?"

The two smirked at each other, then punched the air, "King Supreme Lees!"

The producers and crew were looking at the two of them funny. Minhyuk just snorted softly and started laughing. Jooheon looked up and saw that, blushing a little as he himself started to giggled a little bit too, which drove everyone's attention away and back to what they were previously doing. Jooheon just sighed to himself, looking up at Minhyuk as he kept laughing softly to himself.

He smiled, "Hey, don't you miss this?"

Minhyuk slowly stopped laughing, looking over at him, "Miss what? Us making fools of ourselves?"

"Well yes, that but also," He said as he looked as if he was going to reach out for Minhyuk's hand. But he hesitated and reverted to patting his shoulder, smiling softly, "Miss  _this_. You know, us hanging out? Being good ol friends like we use to be. You two, the fantastic four."

Minhyuk finally understood, snickering a bit as he blushed softly, "Yeah, I do miss this. I miss you guys. And....I  _guess_ I miss you too."

Jooheon's eyes widened as he lightly pushed the boy, "W-what! I don't miss you, get over yourself."

Minhyuk giggled as he pushed him back, putting the boy in a headlock, "No until you admit that you like me and missed me you short ass dwarf."

"I-I don't!"

"You totally do!"

"I don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Hey y'all stop fucking each other," Jungkook spat, stopping the two boys from play fighting. Minhyuk let Jooheon go, blushing a bit as he coughed to himself. Jooheon just grumbled to himself as he dusted himself off a bit, then looked over to see that the people were finally ready to start the show.

Hyungwon walked up to the group no later, making eye contact with Jooheon. He just turned around and avoided it, looking at the stage. Jooheon furrowed his eyebrows a bit then looked over to see some guy who was dressed as a producer with long black hair in a low ponytail walk up next to Hyungwon.

 _Tobé,_ "I'm surprised he made it out there without panicking." He whispered to the man, putting a folder to cover up their mouths.

Hyungwon sighed, staying still, "He had a panic attack last time he went on here and talked about her."

"I know, Bane found it in the notes," Tobé whispered back, then he wrapped an arm around Hyungwon's waist as he came close to his ear,  _"Meet me in the watching room in 7. Bane wants to talk to you about our endgame_."

"Roger," Hyungwon replied, remaining still as the sly looking producer boy skipped away happily like it was nothing.

But Jooheon  _heard_ well and  _clear_.

He grabbed both Minhyuk's and Jungkook's arms, pulling them further away from Hyungwon and make sure he couldn't be heard. Minhyuk and Jungkook gave him confusing looks, but Jooheon furrowed his eyebrows at both.

He looked at Jungkook, "Hey, I think you were right. I think Hyungwon  _is_ trying to mooch money off of Changkyun."

Jungkook and Minhyuk's eyes widened, especially Minhyuk's.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "H-how could you be so sure? Hyungwon is the sweetest man on this entire Earth, he would never hurt a soul."

"Bullshit he knows about Kyun's panic attack and that this is the same news show," Jooheon scoffed in a whisper tone, "I'm starting to get this funny feeling about him, the same one Jungkook's been getting, and I don't like it."

"Thank JESUS!" Jungkook exclaimed softly in a whisper tone.

Minhyuk was still confused, as well as hurt, "B-but it's Hyungwon. I would've never thought he was trying to eat his way into my friend's heart just for money."

"Look, when Changkyun told him he was Sunmi's son, it was like Hyungwon already knew," Jooheon replied, "I'm pretty sure that he's only dating him to get his own share of the money since Wonho isn't working anymore and he can't make his own money. He's feeding off of Changkyun. Fucking bastard."

Minhyuk furrowed his eyebrows, it  _did_ sound like it made sense as to why Hyungwon was strangely fond of Changkyun....all of a sudden. Especially when Changkyun could've been with Wonho at this point and time, who was damn near surprised to learn his secret. But still, he started to think if that was the real reason Hyungwon seemed really suspicious.

"M-maybe you're right..." Minhyuk started to say, "But maybe you're not on the right path."

Jungkook nodded, "I mean, I do think part of this is for money but even then he's been giving me this weird feeling. Plus he goes off to accept calls and 6 months ago when we were staying in the resort he'd go on the penthouse floor all the time. That's a little weird."

Jooheon hummed as they all got out of their little huddle, seeing the camera go..... _ready, camera, action_.

"We'll talk about this later," Jooheon whispered to the two as they nodded in response.

_Ready..._

_Camera..._

_ACTION!_ __  
  


"Hello lovely and bright Singapore, my name is Irene and I am here to bring you some juice tea!" Irene replied, all happy and jittery, "Many years ago, we all heard about the tragic loss of the famous Cythina Parker during the terrorist attack at her last concert in Singapore and it still hurts us all. However, we all still have many questions of how the event happened, what went down, and many many more."

Irene turned over to look at Changkyun, "I am here with someone who the press had been wondering about and looking for for  _years_! Everyone, please welcome, Mr. Lim Daniel Changkyun."

Changkyun waved and smiled brightly as he greeted everyone as they applauded and cheered for him. Then waved over to Jooheon, Minhyuk, and Jungkook who were waving like happy supportive friends.

"Changkyun," Irene started to say, "How long have you been in hiding for since the incident and where were you?"

Changkyun stilted at the question, feeling his nerves tie up in an instant. He was ready to dodge already, but the question was just a basic question, everyone wanted to know where he had been, of course, he was the lost child of a famous celebrity. So he drank some of his water, taking a deep breath and finally getting enough confidence to speak.

"Ah well...ever since the whole thing occurred and after I left the hospital from being really sick I just stayed with a few of my mother's friends. Mainly her really closest friend Hyolyn, who took care of me as well as her son. Then after that I got my own apartment in Seoul, it was somewhere my mother and I escaped to all the time to escape her fame."

The audience awed at that. Irene nodded, "Do you miss your mother?"

"Of course I do, I miss her so much. I think about her almost all the time without a doubt," Changkyun replied, loosening up.

"What happened before your mother got shot?"

Changkyun felt himself loosen up a bit more,  _conceal your emotions, don't feel anything_ , "She said she was taking me somewhere and we pushed past all these people. She never went into detail about how but we finally made it up there. I know when we were rushing past people...I asked her where she was taking me a-and.."

_"M-Mom where are we going?!"_

_"You're going to meet your father."_

Changkyun felt himself tense up again-  _don't feel, don't feel_ , "S-she said she was taking me to go see my father."

Irene got closer with the mic, "Did you see your father?"

_The boy looked up at her weirdly then looked over to see that it was the same man he saw from before dressed in all white with the black hair who had the face of Changkyun. When he saw that, his eyes widened as he finally realized something._

"I-I did," Changkyun held his grip, "But only for a hot second. Before we both got shot."

Irene nodded as she hummed in response, "Why do you think the terrorist shot you  _and_ your mother? Do you think they had some vendetta against her or was it just a crazy fan?"

"I um..." Changkyun was started to feel his body go weak,  _trying to snap himself out of having an anxiety attack_ , "I-I don't know. H-he uh....he probably meant to shoot my m-mom but hit me too and it really hurt. I'm not sure why he did it...maybe he had something against the man who was supposed to be my father or something."

"I see, I see," Irene replied and Changkyun took deep breaths as he drank his water carefully, trying to calm himself.

But all this  _pressure_ , he knew he could handle it but he really  _couldn't_.

"Do you think your dad's still out there somewhere? We've heard rumors that he's hiding around in Singapore."

Changkyun looked down, playing with his fingers, "Well...I don't know. My mother, she was never really fond of my dad. She used to say all kinds of bad things about him of how he was never there for us when we needed him the most. I use to worry about it. Tell me we didn't need a man to make our family complete because it already  _was_ complete."

"But other times," Changkyun replied, his tone a bit happier than before, "She would tell me about how much I looked like him. How handsome I am compared to how handsome my father was. She said he and I act just alike and I've always had this vision of who my father was. I wanna meet him one day...to be honest. I would abandon it because I felt like if I ever found my father my mother would curse me forever but I wanna fix our family."

The boy smiled, "My mom's dead but I still have my father, someone who loved her as much as I loved her. I wanna fix what we have and properly meet this man with no kind of tricks of mistakes. It might hurt a little bit, but I'm willing to take it."

Irene smiled at his little enthusiasm, then nodded softly as she started to venture off to the next question.

However, when she looked at the screen reader, it said something  _different_ than what was up there. Irene was confused as to why it suddenly changed, especially when the question seemed like such a deep question she didn't wanna ask.

Even when Minhyuk told her  _not_ to ask it.

She wasn't  _going_ to, but she saw Changkyun waiting for another question.

So she cleared her throat, asking her  _own_ question, "How's your life been with your family and friends? They all take care of you right?"

Changkyun widened his eyes as he heard the question, then giggled, "My life's pretty great now. I have wonderful friends who are always there for me and always looking out for my best interests. My friends Jooheon, Jungkook, and Minhyuk are backstage right now! My other friend is at her girlfriend's house right now."

The audience giggled lightly at that, as did Irene and Changkyun as they continued on with the show.

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows, seeing that the question Irene was  _supposed_ to ask was still up there. However she never asked it, she just wasted their time asking all types of filler questions.

He pressed his Bluetooth, "Tobé what the hell is going on? I thought you fixed her teleprompter?"

 _"I did,"_ The boy exclaimed,  _"She saw it too...she's just choosing not to read it for some weird reason."_

Hyungwon looked up to see Changkyun giggled softly with Irene as she told him something, warming him up a little bit. He saw that smile and felt something in him warm up a bit, seeing Changkyun so happy and genuinely caring...it was nice.

"I do have this one friend though," Changkyun replied, continuing their convo, "He's like anti-social right now and locked himself away, but I still check up on him. He's someone who can listen out for me and really push me in the right direction...I'm sure of it. I know it's pretty selfish of me...but I liked him once."

Hyungwon  _froze_.

"I was in love with him once," Changkyun snickered, "He's just so pure. He's a good man at heart and really cares about everyone. He cares about his brother and he certainly respects me for who I am. I use to think he didn't but no one can tell me otherwise."

The tall boy started to grip his fists.

Changkyun was talking about  _Wonho_.

"Tobé," Hyungwon replied, his tone  _dark_ , "Make Irene read that fucking question,  _now_. Bane is depending on it."

Tobé hummed on the mic as he started typing something up.

Irene and Changkyun were still laughing until someone came over to Irene and whispered something to her. Irene's eyes widened in fear as she looked over at Changkyun, who got confused as to why she looked so scared. But the guy looked really mad as he whispered things and Irene nodded, her small smile fading a little bit.

Changkyun kinda grew concerned, but it was probably for a good reason. I mean, he was doing so well on the show already answering these questions, what else did he have to lose?

"So we heard that you and your mother," Irene started to say, her voice a bit less preppy than it was, "We heard you were both in the hospital at the same time and your mother  _could've_ survived had she not gotten the blood transplant."

 _Oh fuck, here it comes_.

She looked at him with a soft look, "Are you lucky to be alive right now?"

_Are you lucky to be alive right now?_

**_Are you lucky to be alive right now?_ **

**_ARE YOU LUCKY TO BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW_ ** **.**

Changkyun's anxiety came back as his memories went back to that moment. The moment he looked over at his mother, seeing her completely unconscious, completely  _dead_. He saw the flat line and heard a long  _beeeep_. The boy held the sides of his face, not even hearing Irene constantly call his name as he breathed heavily.

He just saw flashing  _lights_.  _Cameras_.

_ARE YOU LUCKY TO BE ALIVE?_

_WHY DID YOU TAKE THE LIFE OF OUR IDOL?_

_ARE YOU HAPPY FOR YOURSELF NOW? YOU'RE SO SELFISH!_

**_SHE DIED, IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!_ **

_Look around...look around at how lucky you are to be alive Changkyun._

Changkyun held his chest, breathing hard as Irene rushed over to help him out.

"H-HELP! Someone get him some water!" Irene exclaimed.

Minhyuk, Jooheon, and Jungkook sprinted immediately to aid the boy as he kept breathing hard, trying to collect himself. But the more Changkyun tried grasping for air, the more he felt himself losing it at that very moment.

_Flashing hospital lights. Flashing cameras._

_That night, it was all so fucking horrible_.

"Turn the fucking cameras off," Jooheon growled at the cameraman who was looking dead at them. The man nodded fearfully as he shut it off.

Jooheon nodded, aiding Changkyun, "Are you okay? Breathe Changkyun. Just  _breathe_."

The boy kept breathing hard, but he just started crying more, losing himself more. Irene rushed over with an inhaler as the gang started to walk off the stage, walking to the back slowly as Changkyun started crying to himself, taking the inhaler. But the more he took it, the more he felt himself losing himself,  _hearing his mother's soft voice the more he started to lose himself_.

_"Look around, look around at how lucky you are to be alive right now," Sunmi sung softly, looking down at the small baby version of Changkyun, holding him, rocking him._

But he only took one step, before fainting  _completely._

 _"M-mom_ ," The boy let out weakly, hit the floor  _hard_. He was knocked out, bleeding from the corner of his head.

"Ch-Changkyun!" Minhyuk exclaimed as Jungkook, him, and Jooheon kneeling down to his side, seeing the boy knocked out completely.

Hyungwon's eyes widened at that, seeing Changkyun completely knocked down on the floor as some medic crew rushed over to his side.

Irene bent down to check his pulse, "He's breathing, he's just unconscious right now."

Some man wearing a medic's uniform walked over to carry him, but Irene held her hand up. Instead, she picked the boy him by herself, walking over to his dressing room with Jooheon, Minhyuk, and Jungkook right behind her, as well as a few guys who looked like paramedics.

Hyungwon flattened his lips, getting ready to walk forward, until he felt someone grab his hand.

He looked over to see none other than Tobé himself.

"Listen, you can check on your fake boyfriend later," The boy scolded, "Right now, Bane needs to talk to you right now."

Hyungwon didn't say a single word as Tobé pulled him away from the commotion. He looked back to see the crew walking down the hall, following Irene who was holding Changkyun in her arms.

Feeling something....feeling.... _smaller_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was a knock at Wonho's door.

The man hurried out the shower, putting on his robe as he opened the door. When he did, he was surprised to see who was on the other side. It was a woman, holding up to heavy bags of takeout from what looked to be Otani Noodles.

She smiled widely, "Heard you might need a peptalk."

Wonho chuckled breathlessly, "Rui, hey! Come on in."

The redheaded female walked in happily as Wonho shut the door. She went to his kitchen, placing it on the counter as Wonho rushed upstairs to get some under wearing and some pants of course. She just looked around in awe as she saw it all, completely amazed with what she was seeing and then set up their food and everything.

 _Go talk to Wonho Rui, I think he needs to hear a peptalk from you more than anyone_.

She sighed to herself, remembering Jimin's soft words and wishing to be back in her girlfriend's embrace. But, after Jimin rushed out after seeing Changkyun's interview, Rui felt like she had no choice to come over here and make sure her own blood was doing okay. What made her feel weird though was what Jimin had said about Wonho and Changkyun.

They  _had_ something? What did that completely imply?

Did that imply that they've had sex or they had a thing but Wonho liked him just for lust? It was all so strange to hurt and she didn't understand why all this stuff was happening at once.

Changkyun was a good boy with good intentions and a good heart, Rui knew that and understood why he was scared to tell her. But what she didn't get was why was he so deeply in love with Wonho...but remained hurting and lying to himself by being with Hyungwon. It made no sense and it frustrated her. But Rui knew that she couldn't pester him about it because she also understood his side.

It was  _Wonho_ , she didn't understand why he hurt him so much.

She wasn't sure if it was because of the Percy thing or not, maybe the guilt and that's why he locked himself away.

She'll get it out of him tonight though, that's for sure.

"Sorry," She looked over to see Wonho finally came downstairs, wearing nothing but black joggers, "I had to go throw something on and I was really messy. You came so unexpectedly... I was actually trying to make my way somewhere but I guess that can wait."

"Oh?" Rui replied in a teasing tone, "Rapunzel finally escaping her tower I see?"

Wonho rolled his eyes as Rui giggled lightly, seeing the man pull out two wine glasses. He picked out two bottles and Rui cheerfully picked the one with the rich vanilla white wine over the red wine which Wonho poured for himself. The man giggled as he poured it, then took out his food after Rui told him which one was his, both of them just eating peacefully while drinking wine.

"Sooo, you and Jimin are a thing now?" Wonho teased.

Rui giggled, "Indeed, I'm finally being true to myself now and sticking to my roots. However, I feel as if Kihyun will be very displeased with my choice and cry himself to sleep when he finds out I'm gay."

"I've been trying to tell him that for  _years_!" Wonho replied dramatically, kinda jokingly getting pissed, "But he doesn't like to listen. He's small as fuck with a small as brain that's for fucking sure."

The redhead snickered, "Hey! Don't be so hard on Ki, I give him props for trying. He tried to pretend that I didn't know he's told me his feelings for years now. Least I know I have someone who still makes me laugh who's still around."

Wonho and Rui giggled lightly as they continued having various conversations while eating. Rui brought up her film and photography lessons and Wonho applauded her on, telling her this good idea for a project where she could use Jimin as the star. Then Rui said she wanted Wonho to help her produce her movie and Wonho snickered at the thought, until he realized that actually sounded like a pretty good ass idea.

The rest of the time though, it was just them bonding as they should. Rui started to feel more comfortable the more they spoke, missing Wonho's little words of wisdom and encouragement. He told her many things he had been going through, as well as explaining the  _real deal_ behind Percy and Hyungwon. Of course, Rui wanted to scold him for it, but she remained calm the more he told. She understood Wonho more through his stories and everything he and Hyungwon had been through, also seeing some truth behind everything and why Hyungwon was so  _distant_.

He grew distant after Percy died because of  _both_ boys. Wonho was pushed into poisoning his drink by Hyungwon and Rui's father and was going to drink it himself until Percy decided to be sly and drunk it himself, damn near killing himself. As he fainted, Hyungwon saw the whole thing and blamed Wonho for it, getting ready to shoot him. However, Wonho pushed the gun away and the two of them fought over it.

And when he picked it up, he pulled the trigger.... _killing Percy entirely as the boy fell back against the balcony, falling 20 feet to the ground_.

Hyungwon just refused to accept the fact that he was also the reason Percy died and blamed everything on Wonho, becoming spiteful of him and staying away.

But it wasn't Wonho's fault....it was all because of the man who manipulated Hyungwon's mind as well as his own.

 _Takashi_.

Rui didn't wanna believe it at first, but Wonho told the story with his whole chest, kind holding back his tears and she saw how serious he was. So she started to cry herself, not understanding why her father was so dark and tried his hardest to push Wonho away from his own siblings who did nothing but respect and love him.

But I guess it made sense to why he acted so... _weird_ towards Wonho back then.

"Is that why you were trying to keep Hyungwon away from Changkyun? You didn't want him getting hurt again," Rui replied-  _accidentally out loud_. She knew she was too late when she saw Wonho looking at her with widened eyes.

She shook her head, "I-I sorry! I shouldn't have-" She stopped herself in her own sentence. Then she looked over at Wonho seeing this slightly embarrassed blush on his face, "A-are you...nervous?"

Wonho's got really big as he shook his head, "What?! Hell no! I'm not I mean it was a serious question you were throwing out there and..." He sighed to himself, pushing his bangs back, "I don't know. I just didn't want Hyungwon to make the mistake of falling in love again only to hurt himself."

"I see," Rui replied, calmingly, "But you see...last time you were trying to look out for your brother, you hurt him and are part of the reason Percy died."

"I know Rui," Wonho grimaced, his tone got a bit darker, "You don't have to remind me."

The female furrowed her eyebrows as she watched him get irritated.

How fucking  _dare_ he get irritated at this? He was just playing with the boy's feelings with no care in the world. Or maybe not absolutely no care, but still! He didn't need to get irritated, the fuck was he mad at? He put himself in this situation and Hyungwon wasn't even deeply into Changkyun during Wonho and Changkyun's little fling. He could've been honest with himself or just left it alone and let Hyungwon be the bigger person himself.

She slammed the table, damn near scaring the fuck out of Wonho with her dark glare.

"You think  _you_ have the right to get pissed off?" She scoffed, "You know what you could've done was  _not_ sleep with someone who your brother was into and stop using your body as a shield to shield Hyungwon away from his problems. You're not Captain America and you're  _not_ Korea's ass."

Wonho was kinda confused with that last bit, "Rui are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not fucking drunk! I'm trying to make a fucking point!" She exclaimed loudly, "Wonho, do you realize how much Changkyun cares for you, how much he treasures your friendship with him? Do you even care about how you left him hanging and pushed him into the thought of thinking no one will really love him? Do you know how much you fucking  _broke_ him?"

Wonho's eyes widened in fear. It was as if he knew...but he didn't wanna believe it. But hearing it from Rui, it made  _plenty_ of sense.

Rui went on, her face red as hell, kinda knocked up from the wine a  _little_ , "When you had sex, when you two had your run away moments, it all meant something to the boy. You opened up to him and showed him many other things of love  _besides_ the sex. Wonho, I  _know_ you and I  _know_ you care about him and his wellbeing. You wanna be there for that boy for more than just fuckbuddies but as  _real_ buddies. As best friends! As someone Changkyun knows he can turn to whenever Hyungwon  _fucks_ up!"

"B-but I can't...I don't wanna upset Hyungwon-"

"FUCK HYUNGWON GODDAMIT!" Rui exclaimed as she leaped over the counter and gripped his shoulders, "Fuck Hyungwon. Fuck our brother, he doesn't matter and he isn't the one who should be making decisions for you. Don't fucking beat yourself up about something that happened years ago because Hyungwon is being too much of a bitch to hear your side of the story and understand everything. That is  _not_ your fault."

Wonho's eyes got big as he heard her every word, seeing that Rui wasn't intoxicated and just blabbering random ass things, she was deadass  _serious_.

And she needed him to hear this shit, whether he wanted to... _or not_.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Wonho, you're 26, your a  _grown_ ass man. Let Hyungwon handle is problems and don't drag yourself in his bullshit. Obviously, it's not doing anything but putting you in deep shit and you're the one getting blamed for the flaws that  _he_ made. If you would've stayed out the way, Percy would  _still_ be alive. If you would've  _stayed_ out the way or spoke your mind...he'd be alive."

"Rui please-"

"If you were  _honest_ with yourself...Changkyun would be  _yours_. He'd be happy...he wouldn't be confused...if you were true to yourself and told the boy how much you love him. Don't fucking stand here and tell me you don't love the hell out of that boy because I know now how much you love him. Jimin told me  _everything_."

Wonho tried to look away, holding his tears back a bit, "R-Rui get down-"

"No, shut the FUCK up!" Rui exclaimed, "Your sister is  _talking_ to you and it's time for you to listen. I'm fucking sick of seeing our family get so corrupted over these hidden lies, broken promises, betrayal and hating each other. O-our mother is fucking  _sick_...meaning she might not get better and I need my brothers right now.."

The girl started crying, "H-Hoseok...I just....I need you right now. I need your guidance, your smile, your truthful words. I  _need_ you. We use to be so close. We use to be a family th-then you and Hyungwon let this shit get between you and split apart. I just want both my brothers by my side and I want you to be there for me. Whenever I get married one day, whether if it's to Jimin or some other woman, I want you to be there for me. I want our family back....and I'm starting with you. S-so please....p-please Hoseok...please."

Wonho watched as the girl let go of his shirt, getting back in her seat and crying as she held her face in her hands. He felt his heart get heavy as he heard Rui cry, trying not to cry himself. But she as right...she was  _so_ fucking right about everything.

He needed to get himself together, he needed to stay out of people's way and only come around when he  _knows_ it's right and be truthful about it. Sure, Takashi was the one who brainwashed Hyungwon with all these bad thoughts of Wonho, but if Wonho hadn't fed into the flames, if he hadn't fought fire with fire, Hyungwon would understand that and go against his father.

They'd still be brothers.

 _If only he spoke_.

He was a grown man, yet the only thing he was scared of was disappointing his brother and making him feel worse than he did now. And he didn't want it to happen again, he didn't need history to repeat itself. But it went ahead and repeated itself...only this time, He stayed far away from Changkyun and Changkyun respected his space.

But deep down, Changkyun  _needed_ him.

He rushed over to Rui, hugging her tightly. The girl was still crying but she wrapped her arms around his waist, crying silently.

"I-I'm so sorry," He started to say, his voice shaky from the tears that were releasing, "I just...I just wanna take care of this family and make sure everything is okay. But I know I can't save everyone from everything, they all gotta go through their own problems and solve everything on their own. I wanna get myself together though and be someone people can depend on."

"Don't Wonho," Rui replied, squeezing him tighter, "Just be  _you_. Just let yourself be whoever you are. The people who  _really_ love you will be the ones who stay around no matter what you do or say. You know that."

Wonho sniffed, chuckling lightly, "Yeah...I know."

The siblings stayed in a tight little hug, Rui humming something and Wonho just hummed along with her, rocking along with it. It was still kinda rough, their relationship as a whole was still rough, but this was good. This was good enough for them. Rui missed her brother's embrace, at least the older one she knew was gonna have her back and guide her through all kinds of problems. Sure, she was Hyungwon's twins, and twins were  _always supposed to have the backs of their other twin_.

But it was like Wonho, no matter what he did, he was always Rui's hero.

That's how an older brother would truly protect his baby sister.

She giggled, slapping the man's ass, "You really are South Korea's  _ass_."

"Jesus shut the fuck up," Wonho grimaced as Rui giggled lightly. The man just rolled his eyes as he continued giggling along with her.

Until Rui's phone started buzzing. Wonho let her go and the girl went into her back pocket to pull it out, seeing that it was a call from Jimin.

Wonho oohed, "Looks like your girlfriend wants you to come thru because she wants another round-"

"Would you be quiet you dick," Rui snapped as the man giggled. She giggled herself, answering the phone.

"Hello? Oh hey, Jimin! Yeah, I'm with Wonho right now, that talk really-" Rui paused in her sentence, getting a bit worried. Wonho saw it, seeing nothing but straight fear shoot right through the woman's eyes.

His expression just suddenly changed, getting a bit worried as he saw the girl cover her mouth.

She nodded, "I-I understand. We'll be there as soon as possible."

She sat the phone down, Wonho furrowed his eyebrows looking at her, "Rui, what's going on?"

The woman bit her nail, trying not to cry and looked back up at Wonho.

"It's Changkyun," She finally said, seeing Wonho's face pale entirely, "He's in the hospital...and he's in a coma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mine chapters are incredibly long and take FOREVER to get done, I apologize for the long wait but yall LISTEN these bitches are fucking 13k+ words, and i hate making them really short and not explaining enough of the story.
> 
> Man and this story just got so fucking deep, sorry if i made yall cry- i made myself cry a bit my heart hurts.
> 
> anyways , lol, theres that! toddles!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so thanks to the lovely little tellonym people, when MINE is finished, i'm changing the name to "What's Mine Is Yours". 
> 
> thank you miss heonylemon on twitter! i love uuu and bless u for this lovely little title!
> 
>  
> 
> till now, we got 15 chapters of dis bad boy plus an epilogue ayo ayo so enjoy! ^^

_"Everyone, please! Work as fluently as you can!"_

_"S-Sunmi's blood...she lost a lot, but she didn't get shot too far in her stomach."_

_"Changkyun got shot in the chest and he's a fucking child, he might not make it!"_

_"What the hell do you want me to do about it? You're her doctor Daehyun, you figure the shit out!"_

_"If she dies, I swear to god you will not hear the last of it! Don't let that child die, don't let her die."_

_"Rae please....c-calm down I'm scared too."_

_"Then HELP HER DAMMIT!"_

_"We're running as many tests as we can and.....oh shit wait! She's awake, somewhat."_

_"Sunmi! Sunmi...."_

_Sunmi opened her eyes slowly, looking up at nothing but a bright ass light. She tried to sit up, but she felt a sharp ass pain in her stomach. She looked down and saw some bandages wrapped around her chest all the way to her stomach and her eyes widened when she lifted it up and saw stitches._

_All on her stomach and right on her left boob. She laid back down, that being even more painful than sitting up. She couldn't even remember how she got in this predicament, all she remembered was grabbing Changkyun and taking him to go see Luiseong._

_And then when they got there-_

_"We're losing him! We're losing Changkyun!"_

_"I've done several precautions, he needs an oxygen mask!"_

_Her eyes widened as she heard, looking over and seeing the doctors rush out of a room and heading over to the surgery room. Pushing a bed that had Changkyun laying on it, his face pale._

_Sunmi started to panic, trying to move but someone pushed her down gently, causing her to lay back down._

_She looked up, "Yooseon?" She said weakly._

_The man looked down at her, "You need to rest. Changkyun's going to be fine."_

_The woman looked over again seeing the many doctors come near him, surrounding his body. She looked at his little heart rate machine, seeing his lines slowly bump up and down which wasn't good for his case. Even though her body was weak, Sunmi felt ready to jump up and save her son at any cost, whatever it took._

_"We're LOSING HIM!" One of the doctor's exclaimed, "It's his heart, it's failing."_

_Sunmi's eyes widened, "Wh-what?" She looked up at Hyolyn, who was rushing towards her side, happy to see that she was alive._

_"Oh, thank goodness you're-"_

_"What's going on?" She rasped, "What's wrong with my son? Why's he having heart failure?"_

_Hyolyn froze, looking down at her, then back over at Yooseon, who bit his bottom lip trying not to break down. She looked back at Sunmi, "W-when you and Changkyun got shot....you got shot twice in your stomach but Changkyun-"_

_"He got shot in the chest and now he's going through heart failure due to the shock and pressure," Someone replied from afar. Sunmi looked over to see that it was Rae, walking to her side, looking pissed as ever._

_Sunmi felt panic in her arise, "H-He's going to make it though? R-right?"_

_"Unfortunately, if Mrs. Choi can't work her magic and get the boy generating well enough then he might-"_

_"He's going to be_ **_fine_ ** _...right?" Sunmi husked, her tone got dark and more angered if anything._

_Rae felt herself still instantly. Hyolyn covered her mouth, trying to hold a slight cry that escaped her mouth as Yooseon held her as he himself got a bit frustrated. Lee Daewon slowly approached the room dressed in a doctor's coat, as did Choi Daehyun in all their glory. Sunmi furrowed her eyebrows and got up a bit, the others tried holding her down but she moved their hands._

_Daewon's eyes widened, "Sunmi lay down. Have you lost your-"_

_"What's wrong with my son?" Sunmi husked, her tone scaring the doctor a bit._

_He looked at Daehyun as she just cleared her throat, "Changkyun is in the operating room right now. H-he's not doing so hot because well...he got shot in the chest and due to the pressure and stress it's making his heart fail-"_

_"Heart failure?" Sunmi interrupted, sitting up fully now, "But he got shot in the chest, he should be fine...right?"_

_Daewon spoke, "No. We believe it's due to his age that his heart isn't really responding well with the precautions," He looked over at Daehyun as she nodded him to keep going, "Daehyun also said that Changkyun had heart problems as a baby during birth."_

_Sunmi's eyes, as well as everyone else's eyes, widened as they heard that._

_The female cleared her throat, "Y-yes...but he was fine. We had to go under the little machine but after getting through that he was fine," She looked at Rae, "You said he was fine."_

_"He_ **_was_ ** _fine," Rae glared at Daehyun, "What does his previous heart problems have to do with now? That was when he was a newborn. He's alive and well and his heart is strong now. Daehyun told us we didn't have to use the breathing machine anymore."_

_"Well he's young and because he has had issues with his heart he's experiencing this," Daewon huffed, "Maybe you should've been more fluent with your orders and understood that the boy wasn't exactly fine."_

_"Oh you sure are one to talk you, gay ass son of a bitch-" Rae husked as she started to lunge towards the man, but Yooseon and Hyolyn stopped her before she could reach him._

_Daehyun held Daewon back and he just sighed, still glaring at Rae._

_Suddenly, everyone turned to see Jeon Junghui walk in with some flowers. He was completely exhausted, his cute round glasses getting ready to fall off. He just looked around and saw all eyes on him as he fixed himself, holding the flowers close to his chest._

_"Wh-what's going on?" He asked faintly, but nobody responded to him as he walked over near Yooseon after handing Sunmi her flowers._

_"Just because his heart is stable now doesn't mean he can't still experience problems," Daewon replied to break the silence, dusting himself off._

_Sunmi furrowed her eyebrows, "Luiseong had heart problems when he was a child, but he didn't need a machine. S-so...I was thinking when Changkyun started experiencing it, after Daehyun said it was diseased....w-we tried to see how he could do without it." The woman started crying a little, "Lui said I could use his, but I was too angry and told him no."_

_"Even so, not even that could heal it properly," Daewon replied, "Even if Luiseong managed to survive, Changkyun won't. You said he has a diseased heart so of course there's no helping it."_

_Rae furrowed her eyebrows, "Can't you just give him medication or some shit."_

_Daewon glared at the female policewoman, "No dipshit. Medication CANNOT fully help with heart failure and if that's what you dumbasses have been putting him on this whole time, some kind of heart medication, then I'm really surprised you guys have made it this far with Changkyun alive without having to let him get a heart transplant."_

_"Well excuse me-" Rae gruffed, getting ready to lunge at him again, but Yooseon and Junghui held her back._

_"Rae, we're in a hospital," He scolded, "Keep it together."_

_The female calmed herself as she looked at Sunmi, who was looking down at her hands._

**_Medication CANNOT fully help with heart failure._ **

_Those words, hearing that made her feel so fucking horrible. Changkyun would go through some problems like this before, Daehyun even explained everything he'd go through and told her that he'd have breathing problems...but as long as he stayed on the breathing machine and used medication, he'd be fine._

_But this was different, this was the effect of all those things Sunmi did to make sure Changkyun was okay doing absolutely nothing. And as Daewon just said, medication can't help with heart failure._

_"Does this mean I've..." She muttered, her voice cracking a bit, "Does this mean I've been killing my son this whole time? He's been suffering not taking his medication because of me and I never thought of getting it checked at all because I was too mad at Luiseong to face it."_

_Daewon's face softened, "Sunmi hun, it's not your fault-"_

_"He's right," Rae rasped, "It's Daehyun's fault for not telling us this shit would happen."_

_The woman looked at her in fear, swallowing hard, "I-I DID tell you about these problems! YOU just didn't wanna listen and only ASSUMED it would get better...but CLEARLY IT HASN'T."_

_"AND YOU WANNA BLAME ME?!" Rae exclaimed, storming towards her, but Yooseon held her back once more._

_Daehyun flinched, but she still kept her ground, "I told you he needed a heart transplant, but you didn't wanna listen. Luiseong knew_ **_damn_ ** _well that boy needed a heart transplant but you told Sunmi no because you knew what she would do."_

_Sunmi furrowed her eyebrows, looking at Daehyun, "What are you talking about?"_

_The small doctor continued, looking over at Yooseon who urged her not to say it. But she furrowed her eyebrows, "No, she needs to know this. It's Sunmi's decision whatever happens here or not."_

_She looked back at Sunmi, "When I called about Changkyun and telling you his current state, Rae answered that call and I gave her intel on what could and couldn't happen," She glared at Rae, "I told Rae that he could survive on medication but it won't do him any good and if you really want him to be healthy.....h-he needs a heart transplant."_

_Sunmi furrowed her eyebrows a bit, "What is that?"_

_"A heart transplant is a surgery to remove the diseased heart from a person and replace it with a healthy one from an organ donor," Daewon announced, "To remove the heart from the donor, two or more healthcare providers must declare the donor brain-dead."_

_"And that means what?" Sunmi replied, a little annoyed with the lengthy explanation._

_"It means, in order for Changkyun to get a heart transplant, he needs to get a heart from an organ donor who's brain dead or from someone who's willing to risk their life for him," Daehyun answered._

_Sunmi's eyes went wide, finally understanding the situation. She looked back at Rae, who was looking at her with sympathetic eyes telling her not to go through whatever she was planning to go through with._

_But Sunmi furrowed her eyebrows, turning back to Daehyun and Daewon, "It can be anyone who's brain dead and willing to risk their life right?"_

_Both doctors nodded their heads, a bit confused where she was going with this. But then Daehyun widened her eyes, finally understanding where Sunmi was going with this._

_Sunmi gave them both a determined glare, "Let me do it."_

**_Silence._ **

_Daewon choked a bit, clearing his throat, "S-Sunmi no, don't do that."_

_"I've made up my mind and you're not changing it."_

_"Dammit, NO Sunmi," Rae exclaimed from across the room, "You can't do that, I can't let you! I won't let you. You're literally risking your life for some fucking kid-"_

_"A CHILD WHO IS MY FUCKING SON," Sunmi exclaimed right back, glaring at the woman. Rae was taken back at her tone, feeling herself tear up a little bit. Sunmi's tears came, "Y-you hid this information from me because you knew I would choose this. You knew I would fucking choose Changkyun over anything in this world if it meant he was gonna be healthy and alive for the rest of his life."_

_"B-but S-Sunmi," Rae choked out, getting ready to cry, "We can get someone else to transplant their heart. Like Daehyun said, we just need a brain dead organ donor right? Let's do that and not make any dumbass decisions."_

_Daehyun swallowed hard, "A-actually, we don't have any patient that has the heart that'll help Changkyun live without complication-"_

_"They can't just give him some random ass heart Rae," Junghui scoffed as he pushed up his glasses, "They have to make sure that the heart is suitable for Changkyun to maintain and help him live longer. If you watched Grey's Anatomy with me then you'd know that."_

_Yooseon sighed, looking over at Daehyun, "Of course they're going to have to run through a series of tests to see if any of them are suitable for Changkyun. Right, Daehyun?"_

_The female looked at him worryingly, "We ran through all the patients already. That's why we're here."_

_Yooseon's face paled, as did Hyolyn's, who stayed back trying not to cry in front of everyone, and Rae who looked at Sunmi who was still fiddling with her hands trying to grasp at everything that was happening. Daewon gripped her shoulder and she looked up at him._

_"Sunmi," He started to say, "We don't want you to kill yourself over Changkyun. We know you how much you love him. We love him too. Minhyuk loves him more than anything mia, and we understand you're willing to die to ensure his safety but I can't allow you to sacrifice yourself for this boy."_

_Sunmi sighed, gripping her fists. She started to cry-_ **_doing this means risking yourself for the sake of Changkyun._ **

_She didn't have much she wanted to live for._

_Her singing career was pretty much over and her life now was filled with nothing but regret over everything she's done in the past. Regret over Luiseong and letting him leave her, regret over her fame and the reputation she created for herself, regret for her life as a whole. When she was little, she believed her purpose in life was to make sure everyone was always happy no matter what._

_She sacrificed a kidney for Luiseong, she almost died to save a cat- she helped her mother get back on her feet when she was down. Everything that has happened in her life was for a reason, that purpose was to do nothing but ensure everyone's safety and make sure they were all smiling. Even singing for people to inspire them to do better and change their lives forever, she did that for many years. She sang her way out of her father's clutches, during her break with Luiseong, during Changkyun's birth._

_Through everything._

_And Changkyun was her gift for doing all of that._

_She just her eyes tight then took a deep breath, standing up._

_"I wanna do it," She replied fully, looking over at everyone. She looked at them firmly, her tears nonstop, "Changkyun means the world to me. He is a gift for all this struggling and fighting I felt like I was doing for myself. He's fighting for his life right now in there as he has been for his 11 years of life and I don't want any of that to go to waste. I want my child to be someone independent who I can watch up in heaven and just go, Hey that's my boy."_

_She walked closer, standing in the middle of everyone as she spoke, "I want you all to....look after him for me and watch him grow up. I want you all to tell me how he's doing and see how much of a strong boy he's gonna become. Maybe see him get married to a girl or even a boy, who knows."_

_The woman grabbed Rae's hands, who was looking at her fearfully. Sunmi smiled, "I know you guys will all be fine. You don't need me anymore. You guys got each other and that's all you need. Don't even think about me."_

_Everyone just stayed silent, seeing Sunmi kinda break down into tears, but remained calm. She was too busy smiling at Rae, who wanted to punch the living shit out of her for making such a dumbass decision and even going through with it. He was just a child, why did she need to go? Sure, she loved Changkyun as well...but Sunmi could just live longer to produce another one._

_Why was Changkyun so special?_

_Rae bit her top lip to stop her crying a little, but she couldn't shake it off and just hugged the woman tightly. Sunmi felt her grip get tighter and tighter and she just slowly hugged her back._

_"Y-You fucking asshole," Rae sobbed, finally letting out tears, "You know...y-you don't even have to do all this. Changkyun...h-he'll be fine, we'll get someone e-else-"_

_"No he won't Rae, he's suffering and it's my fault."_

_"It's not though! I-I'll just sacrifice myself since I didn't tell you!"_

_"No Rae, Jimin needs you-"_

_"CHANGKYUN NEEDS YOU! WE NEED YOU!" Rae exclaimed, hugging her tighter, "I-I....I need you Sunmi...I need you so much."_

_"No you don't," Sunmi replied calmly, her voice cracking as she hugged Rae tighter, "It's okay. It's going to be okay I'm always going to be with you. I'm going to be with all of you. I promise."_

_She hugged tighter as she started to sing, "L-look around look around...at how lucky we are to be alive right now. Look around....look arooound."_

_"I wish you could take your own stupid advice," Rae teased, still crying as the two giggled, embracing each other tightly._

_The others slowly walked towards the two, Hyolyn hugged in between, crying like hell and Daehyun followed, finally letting out her tears. Junghui, Yooseon, and Daewon were all crying on the sidelines, but they eventually walked up to them and hugged them too. They all just stayed in a huddle for a good few minutes, not wanting to let their shining star loose in their clutches. But they knew she had to go, it was for the best._

_She was done....she fulfilled her purpose._

_Time to say goodbye._

_They all finally pulled away a couple of hours later and Sunmi signed a few papers Daehyun and Daewon had given her, crying a little as she signed the papers which would allow her to go through with this without trouble, even while they ran through the tests to see if she was fit to deliver her heart. Then she went around the hospital with the others long after, ate a little, sang for her friends until it was finally time for her to get ready for her surgery._

_She was still nervous, in fact, the whole day the whole thought of getting shot brain dead really frightened her. But she didn't think of it too much, she wanted the last few hours of her life to just go without worrying and just thinking of the good she's doing and that she's done. Daehyun and Yooseon were just pushing her around the hospital one more go, laughing a little bit._

_"Okay but even after I die, you two need to stay cute!" She teased, "You guys are the couple that motivates me a lot and I hope I meet nicer couples in heaven."_

_"Sunmi," Daehyun whined and Yooseon and Sunmi laughed softly._

_Then she sighed, giggling, "You're so full of it you know. I really am gonna miss you, you're like the main reason I was able to step out of my shell and become this powerful woman. Thank you for that."_

_Sunmi smiled, then nudged Yooseon a little bit, "Don't fuck up this one Yoo, she's a keeper."_

_"I'll try not too," He grimaced as the two females giggled lightly._

_Sunmi sighed, then looked over and immediately stopped smiling. Yooseon stopped the wheelchair and Daehyun stopped walking as they looked over to see a man holding a small single pale pink rose in his hand, looking weak as ever. Sunmi just furrowed her eyebrows, looking at him, until he looked up and noticed her staring._

_He smiled- "S-Sunmi! Thank goodness...you're still alive."_

_Sunmi felt her muscles tighten, "What are you doing here? Don't you have some shit to attend to?"_

_"I did but," He walked closer to her, "I just.....I don't know. I got a call from Rae earlier and well I was laughing because well she said you were going to risk your life to transplant your heart into Changkyun since he's discovering heart failure."_

_Sunmi looked up at him, then stood up on her feet. She struggled a bit, Yooseon and Daehyun tried helping her and making sure she was okay, even trying to give her a walker for assistance. But she pushed it away, nodding to them to assure she was fine._

_She just looked up at Luiseong, dead in his face._

_"I_ **_am_ ** _going to risk my life to transplant my heart into our son since he's having heart failure," Sunmi corrected."_

**_Silence._ **

_Luiseong just laughed a little at that, but looking at Sunmi, seeing her glare and how serious she was about this- he knew damn well she was being serious about this and this wasn't some sick joke. She was really considering to die for this little boy._

_"C'mon," Luiseong chuckled nervously, "You're not serious about this right-"_

_"I've already made up my mind Luiseong, you're not changing it," Sunmi replied, walking over to her wheelchair. But Luiseong grabbed her hand and stopped her before she could walk over, looking at her fearfully._

_"Sunmi," Luiseong replied weakly, "He'll be fine..it's just....he's just a child-"_

_The female furrowed her eyebrows, throwing the of pink rose to the ground, "He's DYING Lui, do you need a diagram and some pictures to understand that?"_

_"But you can just...adopt, start over-"_

_"I'm not gonna raise another damn child when I have the chance to save my child in there! How fucking selfish can you be?"_

_Luiseong froze, seeing how serious Sunmi was about this. He could hear it in her voice, this was the voice of a woman who was really willing to give up her own life for her child to walk in the streets with her beating heart._

_She stood, struggling a bit as she did. Daehyun and Yooseon tried to sit her down, but the woman grabbed a walker and slapped Luiseong as hard as she could. He stilted, feeling the pressure on his face from her slap. He looked at her, seeing the tears in her eyes._

_"The fact that you won't support my decision shows how much of a bastard you are," She scoffed, "I don't give a damn what you say, I'm doing this heart transplant and I'm giving my baby my heart whether it's the last thing I do! Least I'll go out knowing that he still has a part of me with him."_

_She got close to his ear, "Keep your gang shit and money away from my son and stay out of his life you cheap ass son of a bitch."_

_And with that, the woman felt like she had enough strength to run off somewhere. Didn't matter where, long as she was away from that man who was nothing but a cheap ass liar who cared about no one but his own fucking self._

_Luiseong felt pain in him grow larger and larger as he held his chest._

_Daehyun was gonna comfort him, but Yooseon comforted him instead and told Daehyun to go on and find Sunmi. So the two kissed and Daehyun went on to go find Sunmi._

_Yooseon sighed as he looked down at Luiseong, who was heavily breathing, "Why did you say all that?"_

_"I don't know I just.....I wanted to do it instead. When Rae told me, I wanted to run up here and get the transplant my own damn self. If it meant she was going to be happy, then that's all I cared about. If it meant she was going to be alive, then that's fine," Luiseong replied, crying as he hugged the man, "I wanted to be a father for once and risk my life instead. But I-"_

_"No Lui, that's not it," Yooseon replied as he helped him up, "Sunmi, it's Sunmi, you know nothing changes her mind. And you should've said all this shit to her instead of being an asshole about it and hiding how you really feel because now she's going to go through surgery and remember you telling her that she should let Changkyun die and she should just adopt."_

_Luiseong sighed, "Just...let me go talk to her again please-"_

_"No Lui," Yooseon replied assertively, "Go home. If you wanna be there for Sunmi, then don't go to the surgery and stay away from Changkyun because you're not doing anything for him but hurting him."_

_Luiseong looked at him with widened eyes, seeing that the man was serious. He didn't wanna let him go, but he knew he had to. Sunmi had to let him go and keep him away from Changkyun so he could live. And Luiseong.....he knew the closer he tried to get to them, the more he was near them, it only meant worse. Takashi told him to stay away, he didn't want him near them._

_Because if Luiseong was near them at all.....then they would probably both get shot in the heart._

_He shot Changkyun more severely than Sunmi, because he knew Sunmi would literally die by his side and kill herself to make sure he was breathing._

_And he knew_ **_just_ ** _where to shoot him._

_Luiseong looked at Yooseon, who was holding him back. He sighed, releasing himself out of Yooseon's grasp and started to turn away, walking out._

_He knew what he had to do, all he had to do was continue to keep his distance away from them if he wanted them to be safe._

_Or Changkyun at least....._

_"If you wanna be there for Sunmi, then don't go to the surgery and stay away from Changkyun because you're not doing anything for him but hurting him......"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Hurting him_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_H u r t i n g h i m ...._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Hurt...._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_H_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_U_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_R_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_T_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_....._

 

 

 

 

 

_Luiseong furrowed his eyebrows as he stormed off._

_He knew_ **_EXACTLY_ ** _who to hurt for hurting his family like this._

 

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

 

Wonho and Rui rushed to the hospital as soon as possible. Rui ran up to the desk to see where she could possibly see Changkyun. But her and Wonho saw Minhyuk, Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung, Youngjae, and Jooheon all together coming out of a room. Jimin started crying and Jooheon held her tight. Rui and Wonho ran up to them immediately, Rui making it first before Wonho of course who slowly jogged.

"What's going on?" Rui asked hurriedly, "How the hell did this happen?"

"I-I don't know," Jimin sobbed, "Changkyun was doing perfectly fine and then...he had to get asked something about being lucky to be alive and he-"

"Changkyun's interview," Jooheon cut in, "He was just having a good time Irene talking about his friends and how is life is as a whole. Next thing you know, she asks him if he's  _lucky to be alive_ which is a trigger question for Changkyun. She said she didn't mean to ask him that question seeing that Minhyuk himself told her not to ask him that, but someone forced her to ask it."

Rui raised an eyebrow, "W-wait....trigger question? H-how?"

Before Jooheon could respond, Wonho finally caught up to them. When he did, the group looked at him wearily, especially Jooheon, who wasn't sure if he should be relieved to see him or if he should be pissed off. Wonho held on to Rui to catch his breath, then looked up at everyone to see their mixed expressions.

"H-hey," He said, finally catching his breath, "How's Changkyun?"

"He's in a coma right now," Jooheon replied, strictly, "The doctors won't let us see him yet since he's in a bad condition."

"Okay," The man replied, placing his hands on his hips.

Jooheon squinted his eyes to  _read_ off Wonho's body language, trying to see if he was legit worried or if he was just here to get some kind of clout from the boy himself. From what Jungkook has told him, or from what he's learned, Wonho and Changkyun  _had_ a small little affair going on about 6 months ago, but Changkyun ended it between them because Wonho never really liked him all like that.

Then Wonho went into hiding after Jooheon found out Changkyun was dating Hyungwon. It all just didn't make sense to him, and it's not like anyone was fitted enough to tell him the real story of what was going on. That and Hyungwon getting whispery and giggly with some other dude talking about some  _endgame plan_.

He didn't like it, not at all.

_I don't want my friends getting involved with celebrity bullshit._

"Wonho," Jooheon replied softly, but his soft glare still stayed, "Can we talk?"

Wonho widened his eyes and looked at Rui who shrugged her shoulders, urging him to go on ahead. So the man nodded at that, Jooheon nodded back too, the two of them walking to some farther area of the hospital.

When they were in the clear and reached some abandoned hallway, Jooheon sighed, looked up at Wonho who had his hands in his pockets, seemingly stressed of course.

"Wonho-"

"This is all my fault," The man started to say, "I should've taken him away from that interview and at least took him up on his offer. I wish I wasn't so scared to defend him...b-but Hyungwon wanted me to stay away and-"

"Woah, woah....slow down," Jooheon said, looking at him weirdly, "I didn't even get to throw out my point yet. I just had to ask you something and get a few things off my chest."

"Right right...." Wonho replied, looking at him with a soft look, "Sorry..."

Jooheon nodded at that. Then he furrowed his eyebrows a little, "What's going on between you and Changkyun? I don't want no sugar coded shit I wanna know the  _whole_ truth. Everything. Like...go back six months ago and tell me  _everything_  that happened between you two. Jungkook's told me bits and pieces but I wanna know it all."

Wonho widened his eyes, "Changkyun never told you everything?"

"Nope," Jooheon replied, sounding a bit irritated, "Which is fine. I understand he's trying to get over you and tell like...a few people about his situation. Plus I'm so wrapped around Youngjae now and not too involved in his personal life anymore....I get it. I understand that now."

Jooheon crossed his arms, avoiding Wonho's stare and trying not to cry, "H-he's got his own life and whatever. Long as he's okay."

Wonho's expression softened, "Jooheon no...it's not okay-"

"Why not?" The boy rose his voice, visibly crying now, "Why because...my friend is throwing himself in these relationships with these men who  _obviously_ don't give two shits about his wellbeing? Hyungwon, he's the reason the interview happened in the first place and...a-and he didn't even bother to come to the hospital to make sure Changkyun was okay. And Changkyun has something going on with  _you_ and now you guys are friends. Jimin and Jungkook and  _Minhyuk_ obviously know what's going on because they're his best friends  _but what about me_?"

"Jooheon I'm sure Changkyun didn't want you to worry about it or dig deep into it-"

"I should  _still_ know!" The boy lightly exclaimed, unable to hold back his anger and frustration now. He just looked away, wiping his eyes, "Changkyun....we've been there for each other since  _day one_. We've told each other everything and we've been happy.  _I_ promised his mother I would take care of him with my whole life on the line. But now he's in a coma. He might not wake up. I don't know what to do anymore....I'm just....I'm tired of this shit."

Wonho watched as the boy struggled to hold himself together and just break down silently. He just couldn't help but watch Jooheon lose himself over this, feeling so heartbroken over Changkyun not trusting him enough to tell him this. Wonho knew why he didn't tell him of course, it was to hopefully forget that he existed and possible push past it all, especially when it came to his feelings for Wonho.

But Jooheon still had a right to know.

He furrowed his eyebrows a bit as he balled his fists, "You're right, you do deserve to know."

Jooheon looked over at him as Wonho leaned against the wall, standing side by side by Jooheon. The man ran his hands through his hair and held his face, contemplating whether or not he should say something on Changkyun's behalf. But if he was gonna gain Changkyun's trust, he  _had_ to gain his friends' trust as well.

_If you were honest with yourself...Changkyun would be yours. He'd be happy...he wouldn't be confused...if you were true to yourself and told the boy how much you love him. Don't fucking stand here and tell me you don't love the hell out of that boy because I know now how much you love him._

He sighed, "Hyungwon and I....a few years ago we were pretty close as brothers should be. It's like you and Changkyun, he told me everything that was going on his life. One day he told me he was into this guy named Percy, and I was scared because Percy was someone who hurt me a long long time ago. He was this famous model from the UK and he was manipulating Hyungwon to get back at me. I didn't want him to hurt Hyungwon....he threatened to continue hurting Hyungwon if I didn't sleep with him, so I did what I had to do."

"Holy shit," Jooheon let out. Then he slowly turned to face Wonho, "So you had previous issues with Percy but he came back after your brother to get back at you? Then instead of confronting him to Hyungwon...you just had sex with him?"

"It's hard to explain. If I confronted him, he would've used to some advantage against me-"

"But Hyungwon's your brother," Jooheon stated, "And he respected you and knows it's bros before hoes. If you would have talked it out with him, I'm sure he wouldn't hate your ass right now. Because is that the reason he doesn't really like you all like that now?"

"Pretty much," Wonho sighed, "I was trying to make it up to him and make sure he didn't go through the same situation with someone else. Which is where Changkyun comes in. When you guys first came to Singapore, he and Hyungwon were both on first class because Hyungwon let him on. And they've been close ever since, but I didn't know if Changkyun was gonna hurt him as Percy did. So I became protective over Hyungwon and tried to keep Changkyun away from him. One of the ways of doing that-"

"You had sex with Changkyun," Jooheon cut him off. Wonho looked over at him, seeing Jooheon flatten his lips in response, "So  _you're_ the one who took his virginity?"

"Yes, but I was slow and gentle I swear!" Wonho quickly replied, getting nervous.

Jooheon chuckled lightly, "Don't worry I'm not upset. I mean, I'm pissed off but I guess I should've known something would happen at Gatsby's party. They say you usually don't walk out of there with the same crowd."

The boys laughed softly at that a bit then sighed. Wonho just looked down, trying not to make eye contact with Jooheon as it suddenly got quiet. But he was glad Jooheon understood where he was coming from and didn't judge him all that much. In fact, he was more calming than Wonho would've thought, but maybe it's because so much was happening and he didn't have the right to get upset.

"So what else happened?" Jooheon brought up, "How'd you guys break it off? Whatever you two had."

"I let my feelings get in the way," Wonho began to say, "For one, I didn't want to fall for the boy because I knew his heart belonged to someone else. Someone who I knew could respect his feelings. I didn't wanna hurt Hyungwon and I didn't want to be the reason Hyungwon never fell in love ever again. Changkyun was slowly falling for me and as much as I loved him I knew I couldn't have him. Especially if he's supposed to have feelings for my brother and likes me for the wrong reasons."

"Wow," Jooheon replied, then whistled, "You really  _do_ care. You put him and Hyungwon first and then hid away for them to be happy and for Changkyun to move past those feelings he  _thought_ he had."

Wonho nodded slowly, "Yeah...it hurt a lot but it was worth it. I want them both to be happy in their little relationship regardless of how I feel about Changkyun. I took 6 months to try and figure out ways around my feelings but....doesn't seem like their going anywhere. He even called me too and told me how much he missed me but....even as friends I can't help but love him, you know?"

"Well," Jooheon started to say, giving the man a small smile, "I don't think you should avoid them. Regardless of what happened between you and Hyungwon or  _whatever_ between you and the Percy dude, you should be honest with yourself and let him know how you feel and what you really want. I'm sure if you tell him everything and stick by his side, Changkyun will understand and it'll help you out."

"You really think he'll hear me out?" Wonho said, looking over at Jooheon's soft smile.

The boy nodded, "C'mon now, it's Changkyun. Surely he'll understand. Also, I don't think you should underestimate his feelings for you. I mean yeah, you guys had sex and he's whipped but he was probably into you because you opened up to him and showed him the real you and let him go. They say when you love something you set it free...so in his mind, he probably saw that as a confirmation for your feelings for him."

"Really?" Wonho said as his eyes got really wide, "So you really think Changkyun loves me like that? Or kinda into me a little bit?"

"It would make sense. Plus I know Changkyun. His heart is hella sensitive towards people and if you guys were able to be friends and he's able to push that aside just to get near you again," Jooheon hummed, then looked back at him with a warm smile, "I think that's a  _major_ sign."

Wonho just  _wowed_ at that, leaning against the wall to take all this in.

To take in how  _right_ his sister was about this whole thing. How she said Changkyun literally lied to himself and tried dragging Hyungwon into a relationship, telling himself he loved him when he really didn't. It was bad for Hyungwon sure...but maybe even  _he_ knew Changkyun's feelings weren't real. This whole bucket of information just made him feel happy for some reason.

But thinking back to what Jooheon said made Wonho furrow his eyebrows a bit.

"Hey," He started to say, Jooheon hummed in response, "What do you mean Hyungwon's the reason the interview happened? What's been going on between them?"

Jooheon looked down as his expression became dark, "That  _bastard_ let this shit happen. Changkyun told him how uncomfortable he felt with it but he just pushed the interview to go on. Their whole relationship is weird....Hyungwon pushes Changkyun to do these unbearable tasks and Changkyun's too fucking nice to say something about it. Then Jungkook said something about Hyungwon wanting money from him earlier and how he could be using him."

"Wait wait...slow down," Wonho said as he turned to face the boy, "What do you mean using him? In what way?"

Jooheon widened his eyes, then looked around to make sure no one was listening to them,  _preferably Hyungwon_.

Then he looked back at Wonho with a sincere glare, "Jungkook and I are on to him. He was talking to some other guy, getting all giggly with him and telling him how they needed this interview to happen. Irene also said that one of the crews behind the scene literally forced her to read the question and threatened her job. Not only that, but Hyungwon didn't even run up to see if Changkyun was doing fine. He just-"

"Stood there...mindlessly," Wonho replied as his eyes widened in fear. He didn't even notice Jooheon furrowing his eyebrows, wondering what he meant and how Wonho knew what he was going to say.

Because he was too busy looked back into the  _past_.

_Of how Percy was literally dying and Hyungwon just mindlessly stood there._

**_As Takashi took a gun from behind and shot him dead._ **

"Wonho?" Jooheon called out, bringing Wonho back to Earth.

He just shook his head, "I-I'm fine. I just....I can't believe Hyungwon is putting himself through this situation  _again_."

"A-again?" Jooheon said, confused as well as worried, "What do you mean  _again_ Wonho? What happened?"

Wonho was visibly scared, obviously  _pissed_ seeing the vision in his mind go on and on over and over again, trying to collect himself to tell Jooheon  _everything_. Someone other than Rui who deserved to know  _everything_.

His glare darkened, "There's something else you should know about Hyungwon and me."

 

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

 

_"You look beautiful, dearest."_

_"I do? Damn I had no idea. But that's a good thing to hear from the love of my life," Hyungwon replied softly, smiling widely, "I wanna look good for this little college prom tonight with you locked around my arm."_

_Percy smiled widely, "I heard Jay Gatsby himself is hosting it at his house! I've been there millions of times and I've gotten lost in it. So many bedrooms and bathrooms and party rooms for one man is a lot to take in."_

_"Yeah," Hyungwon sighed, looking down sadly as Percy fixed his tie, "I just wish Hoseok could come and join us."_

_Percy froze suddenly, looking up at the boy and seeing his saddened but emotionless glare. He just swallowed hard and proceeded to fix the man's suit. He didn't wanna bring up_ **_that_ ** _conversation again. Especially since Hyungwon knew but just didn't say anything about it. He just ignored it since Percy blamed Hoseok for the affair and Hoseok never said anything about it. He just let the hate come his way and took it in._

_Which made Percy feel bad for some reason._

_"Hyunnie-"_

_"Did you at least think of me?" He heard him say, making Percy feel bitter. Hyungwon looked down at him, "Did you at least consider how I'd treat you in that situation before using me to get to my brother? Or was it all just Hoseok and you never really had any feelings towards me at all?"_

_"H-Hyungwon...I don't want to talk about this right now-"_

_"Is it because he had more muscle and he's older and more experienced? A lot of girls use to ask me out just to get close to my brother many many times.... I'm used to it trust me."_

_Percy looked up at him, "Wh-what?"_

_Hyungwon sighed, "I'm used to people using me, well females of some sort. They always have their good fun with me before asking me questions about Hoseok or if he's available. Then finding out that he is and going on to run towards him. It's fine. I was just expecting things to be a little different since Hoseok said that he was straight and I had a decent chance for once."_

_He looked down at the boy as he caressed his cheeks softly, "Guess I was wrong._ **_And_ ** _stupid."_

_Percy looked down as he pulled his hands away off of Hyungwon's chest, trying to hold back all this sudden guilt within him. Sure, his first intentions of getting with Hyungwon were so simple and pure, he had feelings for him and loved how the boy brought out the best in him. The whole thing with Hoseok....he was just so furious and couldn't stand seeing him so happy after walking out on him like that._

_But he figured that he had a good reason to...especially after getting close with Hyungwon and falling in love for real this time._

_The boy lifted his head up, wounding his arms around Hyungwon's neck. Hyungwon was surprised of course, but his dark emotionless glare stayed. At least until the boy stood on his tiptoes and kissed him, hard. As he did that, Hyungwon wrapped his arms around his waist, the kiss itself escalating as tears fell down Percy's cheeks the more he kissed him. Hyungwon pulled him closer, letting his emotions loose and trying to get more than what he was getting off the kiss._

_And he could feel Percy's tears falling down on his hands._

_He pulled away to see Percy's makeup messed up a little bit and wiped the small tears away. Then boy gave into his touch and allowed Hyungwon to touch all over his face softly as if he was a kitten himself._

_"H-Hyungwon I..." Percy sobbed out, "I-I'm so sorry. You don't deserve me and I'm nothing but a liar and a two-timer who's done nothing but lie to you.I've never felt this way about someone before a-and it was hard to explain. It was undeniable wonderful. Being with you is wonderful. I was just being selfish....I don't even deserve your forgiveness."_

_"Percy," Hyungwon replied, all nice, calming, and soft which melted Percy's whole heart. He saw him smiled, "It's okay baby, I know you love me and that you didn't mean it. It's not your fault, I promise. It's nobodies but Wonho's for letting it go on."_

_"B-but Wonho didn't mean to-"_

_"That's what he always says baby," Hyungwon replied, his tone chill, almost_ **_too_ ** _fucking chill. "Can't believe I didn't even notice it until now. But that's fine. Long as we have each other, there's nothing to worry about. And I'll keep you safe and away from Wonho as much as I can Percy. I promise."_

_Percy smiled softly at that, tears pouring down as Hyungwon pulled him in for another kiss. Percy just felt more and more in dreamland as the man grabbed him by the hips and pulled him up by his thighs and placed him lightly on the bed. Percy just kept his eyes shut the whole time Hyungwon kissed all over his body._

_Hyungwon just analyzed his movements, keeping one thing in mind._

**_He's a distraction Hyungwon, kill him._ **

_After lightly making love with each other, Hyungwon and Percy went on to the limo and drove off to the small college party hosted by Mr. Gatsby himself. Once they made it, Percy promised him they'd have the time of their lives, getting lost with crowds and maybe get lost in one of the bedrooms as well. Hyungwon chuckled lightly and went along all over the place with him._

_It was kinda fun keeping the boy company, especially when they got caught up with all other celebrities, talking to new folks, even the maids and butlers of Gatsby who had the times of their lives. Then they were dancing like crazy in the middle of the dancefloor with everyone else. Percy felt more and more mesmerized with Hyungwon's personality the whole night, falling for him all over again._

_At first, he didn't really believe in love and he didn't even believe it as possible to get so caught up like this. But now he saw why Hyungwon was so close to him as he was to him. Hyungwon loved him so much, and Percy just felt himself getting lost in his clutches, holding him close and not wanting to lose this feeling. Finally loving someone for the right reason._

 

 

 

**_Kill him._ **

 

 

 

_Hyungwon rested his hands on Percy's sides as they slow danced to the nice slow music, hearing Bruno Mars' Versace on the Floor throughout the night. As he opened his eyes from over Percy's shoulders, he looked over and saw someone dressed in nothing but white and gold. Someone he didn't look forward to seeing all night who gave him this sad look of defeat._

 

 

 

**_He's a distraction._ **

 

 

 

_Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows, giving the man from across the room a darkened glare as he held Percy tighter._

_Percy was confused, but he looked up at Hyungwon in defense, "Wh-what's wrong Hyunnie? Is everything alright?"_

_"Everything's great baby," Hyungwon replied softly, then looked down at him, "Let's go get some drinks and head over to one of the guest rooms and have a little fun."_

_"Ooh yes, kinda like a little confirmation that we're for real this time," Percy giggled and Hyungwon chuckled lightly in response._

_The small silver haired boy walked off to the bar himself, as Hyungwon stayed still, seeing someone from the corner of his eye storm towards him. But Hyungwon just avoided them and continued to walk forward near to where Percy was. He was wanted to avoid any kind of troubles this night by any means necessary and just enjoy his time with Percy to the best of his ability._

 

 

 

**_He's a distraction to you and who you're meant to be. You don't need him in your life Hyungwon._ **

 

 

 

_Percy hurt him, he knew that much, but he also knew it wasn't his fault for what he did. The boy was just confused, he got it. He understood. It was fine. That cheery smile of his is what kept Hyungwon going and reminded him that he'll have someone who actually gives a fuck about him, unlike Wonho. He finally had something Wonho didn't have._

_Someone who loved him._

_He finally walked up to the bar, meeting up with Percy who was just happily socializing with some of their fellow college mates. Hyungwon joined in the conversation as well, seeing Percy get kinda excited while talking to the cute little golden blonde right before him talking up a whole storm._

_"And like....I told that bitch she better get used to me working there for her because my Rui said I could have everything handed to me and that girl is just jealous that Rui's mine and not hers," The boy replied, flipping his hair in a sassy way, "But it's fine. I don't need to prove my worth to anybody. I mean I lost a lot of friends for that but who cares."_

_Percy snickered, "Damn Kihyun, I had no idea your life was so climatic. You're really overprotective of Rui aren't you?"_

_"I can be when I wanna be," Kihyun replied, then sighed as he took a sip of his drink, "I mean...she doesn't understand we're meant to be together because we work so well together, literally in sync! Rui is like my Juliet and I'm her small Romeo, completing the piece to the puzzle. She doesn't get it yet but she will! Give some time."_

_Hyungwon blew a raspberry, "I don't know about that Ki, you might not even be her type. Maybe she's into females?"_

_"Puhlease, if Rui was into females I would've known by now," Kihyun huffed._

_Percy and Hyungwon exchanged a look, then smirked back at Kihyun, who was looking at the two of them in confusion. He raised an eyebrow, "I see you two are finally back together officially."_

_Hyungwon nodded, wrapping his arms around Percy, "We are together. And we both agreed to be honest with each other from now on and not let anything stop us from being together. I made him swear on it."_

_"That's great!" Kihyun exclaimed happily, applauding the two of them as they shared a small kiss. Then he sighed, "Yeah you two are cute. I really hope everything works out now and there's no one coming in between the two of you! I'll be here rooting for you both."_

_Percy nodded at that happily as he picked up his Shirley temple cocktail and sipped it with ease. When he did, Hyungwon looked over to see Kihyun's small fearful look and furrowed his eyebrows. Kihyun just looked away and continued to drink his own drink, avoiding Hyungwon's small glare._

_Before Hyungwon could say anything else-_

_"Ew!" Percy exclaimed softly, "That drink had some sharp ass scotch in it. I can't really have alcoholic beverages...it's bad for my health."_

_"Holy shit baby, you okay?" Hyungwon asked, trying to reassure the boy. But Percy held his throat and just nodded to the boy, "I'll be fine! I'm gonna go gargle this scotch out really quick! I'll be right back."_

_Hyungwon nodded at that as the boy hurried up the stairs from afar. Then he sighed to himself as he finally lost sight of the boy, turning back in his seat._

_"This is gonna backfire on you so hard Hyungwon," He heard Kihyun say, "I mean...I may be Wonho's best friend but I'm also your best friend too-"_

_"You're not my friend Kihyun," Hyungwon huffed, looking over at him, "You let the shit happen under my nose and didn't say anything about it."_

_Kihyun stilted, biting his lip as he looked down._

_Hyungwon tsked, "Is that what you were gonna tell me? You were gonna say that Percy and I shouldn't be together all because he had sex with my brother when Hoseok forced it to happen under my nose and then lied to me about it?"_

_Kihyun's eyes widened, "Wh-what? No. Wonho didn't force anything to happen Hyungwon. Percy is lying to you and not telling you everything-"_

_"Oh boy, here we go with this shit," Hyungwon chuckled bitterly, "So you just lied about rooting for Percy and I and you're actually on Hoseok's side. Unbelievable."_

_"You don't understand dumbass," Kihyun argued, trying to catch the boy before he stormed off, "Hyungwon, Percy used you to get back at Wonho. Wonho was trying to do you a favor because all that boy does is hurt people and the least you could do is hear your brother out instead of listening to Percy's lies and letting him lead you on like this! Because he's gonna do nothing but tug you on and on for as long as you two are together."_

_"Bullshit!" Hyungwon exclaimed, pulling away violently. He just glared at the boy before him, "I know Percy loves me and I know he wouldn't ever let some shit like that ever happen again! I know that because he told me he loves me and I love him!" The boy exclaimed from the top of his lungs, crying his heart out._

_Kihyun softened his glare as he reached out for his hand, "C-c'mon Hyungwon...let's just talk about this-"_

_"No dammit! I'm done talking about this!" The boy exclaimed as he stormed away from Kihyun, who tried chasing after him but got too caught up in the bundles of crowds._

_Hyungwon just ignored him, ignoring the slight tears that were shedding out his eyes and hurried towards the second floor. He looked around to see if he could possibly find the bathroom Percy was in, but he didn't wanna just barge in some random bathroom, people could be doing all kinds of shit in there. So he just hurried towards some random bathroom that was farthest down the hall._

_When he reached the door, he heard noises on the bedroom door next to it. He assumed that was the room Percy when into and he busted right in._

_And when he did, his eyes grew wide as he looked at a horrific sight._

_It was Percy, near the balcony, his arms wrapped around a familiar man with a gold shirt and white pants who Hyungwon avoided earlier, his arms wrapped around Percy in a sweet embrace. It looked as if Percy was crying and Wonho was holding him close, not wanting to let go of him for some reason and silently apologizing to the boy for some damn reason._

_When they pulled away, they looked over to see Hyungwon in the doorway, frightened, confused, pissed off._

_And no surprised in the slightest to see his brother, Hoseok himself, embracing his boyfriend, Percy._

_"Are you fucking kidding me." Hyungwon let out, his tone_ **_dark_ ** _._

_Percy pulled away, coughing, "H-Hyungwon...please it's not what it looks like-"_

_"Are you_ **_FUCKING_ ** _kidding me?" Hyungwon let out again, darker than the last time._

_Then he looked at Hoseok, whose eyes widened as he walked towards Hyungwon._

_"Hyungwon listen to me, you need to hear us ou-"_

_Before he went on, the man got a sharp ass slap across his face._

_Percy yelped a little, trying not to cry, then he looked up at Hyungwon, "Hyunnie wait! It's not what it looks like I swear! Wonho was helping me-"_

_"Helping you with_ **_WHAT_ ** _," Hyungwon exclaimed, "Helping you lose stress by having sex and getting you drunk? O-or are you two planning on hurting me all over again? Is this what this is? What you told me earlier Percy...that was a fucking_ **_LIE_ ** _?"_

_Percy's eyes were filled with tears, "N-no...baby it wasn't. I-I do love you. Wonho and I talked about the whole thing a-and we were finally m-moving on from each other-"_

_"STOP FUCKING LYING!" The tall boy exclaimed, holding back his tears, "Y-you never cared about me. Y-you're a SLUT Percy. You were gonna do what you did with me before and get away with it! You don't feel bad for me and you don't see your mistakes because you just keep making them and using ME because I keep letting them happen!"_

_The boy looked down to see Hoseok slowly getting up from the ground. He furrowed his eyebrows as he rushed over and picked him up by his hair, which caused Hoseok to get back up on his feet. Before Hoseok could register his actions and talk to the boy, Hyungwon just violently punch him right back on the ground. And as he fell, Hyungwon tackled him, punching him countless times in the face._

_Percy shouted his name many times, telling him to get off of the man but that wasn't stopping him at_ **_ALL_ ** _. Hoseok was letting all the punches come his way, feeling more and more horrible as he took them in. But Percy's cries, the louder they got, was what caused Wonho to grab Hyungwon's wrists and stop him from going on. But Hyungwon released them from his grasp, punching him again._

_This time, Percy ran towards him, pushing him off the man._

_"H-Hyungwon please," Percy cried, "L-leave him alone. It's not worth it okay?"_

_Hyungwon huffed heavily, looking at Percy with darkened eyes. Before he knew it, the silver-haired English boy got a harsh slap across his face. Percy fell on the bed, looking at Hyungwon fearfully as the tears kept coming. Hyungwon's eyes widened at that when he saw the boy too scared to even move towards him._

_He just stood there mindlessly as Percy looked at him in fear._

_"P-Percy I-" Hyungwon started to say, coming towards him, "P-Percy please....I-I'm so sorry I-"_

_The boy just got up and walked near the balcony, scared for his life. His eyes were big, teary, and showed nothing but fear of the monster before him. Hyungwon looked down at his hands seeing them shake and feeling himself slowly slip up._

_It was happening, something he hoped would never come._

**_He was becoming his FATHER_ ** _._

_The boy looked across from him, seeing a small dresser and stormed towards it, digging in and finding a gun. Percy and Hoseok's eyes widened at the mere sight, seeing Hyungwon look at the two of them with widened eyes filled with slight tears. The boys just looked down in his hands and saw the gun, chuckling to himself._

_"L-look guys!" He said enthusiastically, "I-I got a gun! Isn't it great! M-my father said that guns are used to get rid of all your problems and wash it all away like nothing!"_

_He snapped his head towards Percy, looking at him with a wicked smile, "B-baby I worship you so much and I'd literally trade my life for yours. I don't want anything or_ **_ANYONE_ ** _standing in between us and our love you understand?"_

_"Hy-Hyunnie..." Percy replied shakingly, "P-put the gun down.."_

_"No baby," Hyungwon replied, stepping back, "I'm gonna get rid of all our problems. I'm gonna do what my dad always told me to do and use an iron fist! I'm gonna get rid of these measly distractions and finally kill the one man my dad has trained me to kill."_

_Hyungwon turned around and just like that, he shot Hoseok dead in the shoulder. The man winced as he held his shoulder tightly, blood already oozing out of it. Hyungwon just approached him with deadly emotionless eyes and a shaking smile across his face, tears already coming out of his eyes as he heard Percy cry over and over again_ **_NO_ ** _._

**_Get rid of Hoseok Hyungwon, if you do that, then you'll finally be at peace and you'll have everything. He's the main reason you haven't been able to feel true happiness and if you just trust me on this one, you'll see it for yourself. Stop doubting yourself and living up to your brother's expectations._ **

**_Just KILL HIM and get it over with._ **

_Hyungwon shot him again, in the same spot and this time Hoseok grunted a lot louder, shedding a small tear. He just stood up quickly rose up and tackled the boy as he saw him cuff the gun one last time, getting ready to shoot him in the heart. Hoseok's arm was weak due to the shots to his shoulder, but that wasn't preventing him from trying to take the gun out of Hyungwon's hands._

_He just looked at Hyungwon's darkened look, determined to take the gun and beat the fuck out of him with it. Hoseok just felt his heart crush in an instant when he saw his brother, who was once so warm and loving, look at him as if he wanted to see nothing but Hoseok's own cold blood hit the floor, him dead in an instant. If he would've known to keep Hyungwon away from that man and not let him brainwash him like this...Hyungwon would still be the same._

_If it weren't for Takashi corrupting his mind with bitter lies that could make Hyungwon turn against_ **_EVERYONE_ ** _he loved, he wouldn't be here._

_And if Hoseok had been upfront with him, they wouldn't be here either._

_He just gripped the gun tightly as he and Hyungwon stood, pulling the gun and tugging it when it reached the trigger point. Hyungwon was damn near determined to keep the gun in his grasp and deadass shoot Hoseok, but Hoseok stood his ground and held on to the gun tightly, ripping it out of Hyungwon's grasp._

_As he did that, there was a loud_ **_SHOT_ ** _._

_Both boys slowly turned their heads and looked over to see Percy, literally quivering on the spot._

_Because he got shot...._

_right through the_ **_HEART_ ** _._

_Hyungwon's glare softened as he let go of the gun, "P-Percy....baby talk to me."_

_The boy's vision got really blurry, from both the tears and him losing himself. The boy he tried to reach Hyungwon, the more he felt himself getting weaker and weaker as he fell backward._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Right off the balcony, hitting the ground from 6 feet high._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Hyungwon ran towards the balcony fence and looked down to see Percy's body, blood releasing from his head and all over his body as he fell smack dab on the ground. The boy covered his mouth slightly as he felt the tears escape his eyes, kneeling down and holding himself as he cried._

_Hoseok stood there, frozen completely as he looked down at his hands, seeing them shake instantly. He would've cried himself, but he looked behind him and saw someone else holding a gun in their hand in the shadows._

_Hoseok's eyes widened when he saw that it was_ **_Takashi himself_ ** _._

_The man just slowly walked towards him, gripping his shoulder, "Thanks, for helping me kill him Wonnie. You're the_ **_best_ ** _."_

_That wicked tone traumatized Hoseok as he turned quickly and saw the man walking out of the room, without Hyungwon even noticing that he was present. Then he looked back at Hyungwon, seeing him cry his heart out as he gripped the bars of the balcony tightly. Hoseok walked towards him slowly, gripping his bleeding shoulder, but then stopped in his tracks._

**_Thanks for KILLING him Wonnie._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_You're the b e s t._ **

 

 

 

 

_Hoseok felt his heart get heavier and heavier as the tears started to go down his cheeks. He just walked towards Hyungwon slowly, trying to reach him. But as he did-_

_"Why couldn't it be YOU?" Hyungwon roared._

_Before Hoseok could ask what he meant, Hyungwon looked up at him with a spiteful emotional glare, tears shedding._

_"Wh-why couldn't you just go away and DIE?" Hyungwon exclaimed, "I-I was s-so happy with Percy....we were going to be so happy together and you just have to ruin everything like you ALWAYS do! Y-you're just someone who's stupid and heartless and doesn't give a fuck about anyone but himself! You fucking BITCH!"_

_The boy stood on his feet, glaring at Hoseok, "I HATE you. Stay the fuck away from me."_

_And just like that, Hyungwon stormed out the room, without a trance or without any regret._

_Leaving Hoseok, alone, to wallow in his own pitty._

 

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

 

Rui, Jimin, Jungkook, Minhyuk, Taehyung, and Youngjae all stayed back in the room where Changkyun was in after the doctors finally let them see him. The boy was pale, bandages around his head only covering up his chin and his hair which had the bleeding mark. There was an oxygen mask on his nose and mouth and he was breathing slowly, eyes closed, sleeping peacefully.

Jimin had been praying for Changkyun's health the whole time as he held his small hands in her own, trying to not cry when she saw him in this condition. Because this condition of his was no different than his previous condition when he was in the hospital many years ago after getting the heart transplant from his mother.

Jimin just sighed as she stroked his hand with her finger, "I can't believe his cooped up like this.... _again_."

"Yeah," Jungkook sighed, "Least he's breathing properly though. The doctor gave him at least three days for recovery."

"Three days?" Taehyung replied from afar, "That's not right..he'll at least need about 5 days to gain his conscious again. I don't think three days is enough to way for him to collect himself."

"Well my mother said that three days is when they've reached the peak of normal sleep and death," Youngjae replied softly, holding Changkyun's other hand, "When it's reached day three and the patient still has a pulse, that's how you know that they're just in a deep slumber and waiting to wake up from it."

"I know it's kinda scary right now," Rui announced, looking at all of them, "Right now you all are just scared for this boy's life and hoping he wakes up. But I know Changkyun's a good fighter. He'll be fine. He just needs to himself to think and this was a perfect time to sit and think about his decisions."

Minhyuk hummed in response, "This boy has been through a lot...I give him props for making it this far in life without wanting to pull his hair out."

They all giggled lightly at that, looking at Changkyun and smiling to themselves.

It wasn't like some funeral and it wasn't as like he was dying, but it was nice to come together and least bring back a few memories. For now at least.

Rui looked out the window and her eyes widened when she saw Jooheon and Wonho finally walking up towards the hospital room. She looked over at Jimin, who looked out the window and saw them coming down as well. The two nodded and walked out the room, Jungkook followed behind them shortly, just to see what the huss was all about.

The boys looked over to see Jimin, Rui, and Jungkook waving to the two of them, seeing them with food in their hands as they came close.

Jungkook widened his eyes, "Damn, y'all left us to go get food for an hour. Fucking fatasses."

The boys giggled lightly at that, handing a few lunch bags to Rui and Jimin, as well as Jungkook.

Jooheon sighed, "I had to go hear about this story behind Changkyun and Wonho  _from_ Wonho himself."

"Oh," Rui let out, looking at the two of them.

" _Oh_ ," Jimin's eyes widened, "D-did he tell you  _all_ the tea?"

"Uhm...I told him the main bits of it," Wonho replied, raising an eyebrow, "I don't know exactly how you two know and what Changkyun has told the two of you and frankly I don't think I wanna know."

"Wait what? There's more?" Jooheon asked confusingly, looked over at Jungkook and Jimin who nodded slowly.

"Brother there's  _sooooo_ much more, like dude he had sex with him the day after Wonho let him go and told him he didn't like him all lovey dovey and shit and told him he should be with Hyungwon," Jungkook exclaimed, "Oh my goodness no what! He and Wonho were hardcore fucking in the closet when we went to Empire Hall. Then they went to Wonho's house and did even more freaky deaky shit-"

"Jungkook!" Jimin exclaimed, covering the boy's mouth and blushing lightly.

Jooheon and Rui's eyes got big as they looked at the two of them surprisingly. Then slowly squinted their eyes at Wonho, who looked over at them and slowly started blushing, looking away.

Jimin sighed, "Look, Wonho and Changkyun had their thing. But," She said softly, looking at Wonho, "I'm sure you still love him a lot. I mean...the proof is right here! You're here for him while he's unconscious."

"That and you went into hiding for like 6 months," Jungkook spat, "But that's  _none_ of our business."

Wonho looked down, "I wanna make it up to him. That's why. He felt like he had to hide himself because of me and believe in some fairytale that's not even real. At the time he had small feelings for Hyungwon, who didn't even bother pushing them forward, but now that he has him in his grasp he's just taking advantage of him and Changkyun's feelings."

"Well, technically it's your fault for having sex with him," Jungkook spat,  _again_. This time Jooheon and Jimin harshly shushed him and the boy just huffed in response, crossing his arms.

Wonho shook his head, "No no, I wanna hear what Jungkook has to say."

Jungkook's eyes widened, "You wanna hear what  _I_ have to say? Are you forreal?!  _Finally_! Someone wants to hear me out and listen to my advice without judging me! Thank you halfway dead Changkyun," Jungkook slightly cheered, waving his hands in Jimin's face who just rolled her eyes.

Then the boy cleared his throat, "Anyway, yeah. I don't think Changkyun was confused about his feelings towards Hyungwon. I think he was deadass genuine towards those feelings but it was like some sort of celebrity crush. Kyun didn't really seem like the type to fall deeply for someone, I think him never losing his virginity at such a old age is one reason."

"What does being a virgin at 23 have to do with being an emotional wreck?" Jooheon said, confused. But then hearing it out loud, he finally saw what Jungkook meant as the boy looked at him with his eyes half-lidded, eyebrows raised.

He cleared his throat, "N-nevermind. Proceed."

"AS I was saying," Jungkook announced, then looked over at Wonho, "Man he seriously felt something for Hyungwon, or at least he wanted to believe he did. But I don't think Changkyun understood the difference between forcing a crush on someone than actually  _gaining_ a crush. If that makes sense. I don't know if it does. But take it like this.....Changkyun forced himself on Hyungwon because he wanted to like him, he just never did."

Wonho's eyes widened as Jungkook continued, "Then when it came to you, when you two first met, you must've had some sort of underlining connection. Despite hating each other because  _boy_ did Changkyun hate the hell out of you. But you know how in the movies people be running into someone or bumping into someone and they end up seeing that person again and again and  _again_ -"

"Jungkook this isn't the Notebook-"

"IT MIGHT AS WELL BE DAMMIT!" The boy exclaimed, glaring at Jimin who just whistled and looked away from him.

The boy looked back at Wonho, "You two had sex that one night and at  _first_ it was just for lust. But then you guys got closer, goofier, deeper, your relationship became more than what you made it out to be.  _You_ fell in love with him and  _he_ fell in love with you the more days y'all spent together. I don't know why you ended it, Kyun said it was because of Hyungwon or whatever, but yeah! You shouldn't have! Because y'all are literally meant to be together!"

Wonho raised an eyebrow in confusion and was gonna deny, but Jungkook squeezed his face cheeks tightly.

"MR. WONHO BITCH FACE!" Jungkook exclaimed lightly.

"Oh boy, a wild Jungkook has appeared," Jimin replied lowly to Jooheon.

The black haired boy crossed his arms, smiling, "No no, let him continue. Because he  _does_ raise a good point."

Rui and Jimin looked at him, then at each other and nodded at that, looking back and smiling as Jungkook continued to yell at Wonho.

"YOU'RE A MAN WONHO!" Jungkook continued, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CLAIM YOUR BABY! CLAIM YOUR MAN! CHANGKYUN IS MEANT TO BE YOURS AND NO ONE ELSE'S! You guys literally have this special bond stronger than everyone else and if you stop being STUBBORN you'll realize that Hyungwon isn't good for him because he's a bitch and his feelings for Changkyun aren't REAL!"

"J-Jungkook th-that's enough-"

"NO! Not until you say YOU LOVE CHANGKYUN!"

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "G-get off of me! I'm not gonna scream in public."

"NO! Say it you PUSSY!"

"N-no!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"SAY IT DAMMIT!"

"ALRIGHT DAMMIT, I LOVE CHANGKYUN!" The man roared, pulling Jungkook off of him.

The blonde haired boy fell on the floor, looking up at Wonho with widened eyes as he breathed heavily looking down at him.

"I LOVE CHANGKYUN! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH OKAY?" Wonho continued to exclaim, "I-I've loved him for 6 months now! I-I care an awful lot about him and I wanna hold on to him and tell him how much I love him. I wanna....I wanna tell him he's a baby,  _my_ baby. A-and I wanna make him all the cinnamon rolls in the  _whole_ country!" Wonho exclaimed, his fists balled up as he raised them in the sky, his eyes shut tight.

He didn't know  _why_ that felt so good, but it just did. It wasn't exactly  _all_ of his feelings but it was just the majority that he felt like getting out and that he was ready to release without any problem. He just looked down and his eyes widened when he saw all the doctors around him, looking at him with weirdly, some kinda  _crying_?

Then he looked down at Jungkook, who was breathing a little bit, trying to catch his breath.

The boy slowly smiled, "Felt good didn't it?"

"Y-yeah," Wonho replied, letting his hands go down. Then he smiled as he let his hand out for Jungkook to grab, "It did."

Jungkook smirked as he took it, Wonho lifting him up easily. When he did that, the boy lightly smacked him in the face. Wonho let out a small  _ow_ in response, looking over at Jungkook who's smirk was still on his face.

"That's for throwing me on the ground like I'm Changkyun. Damn sex beast,  _chill_ ," Jungkook let out snorting loudly.

Wonho's eyes widened as his face got red, "Wait...you  _WHAT_ -"

"Wonho it's a sex joke, calm down," Jungkook replied, then chuckled lightly.

When he did that, Jooheon, Rui, and Jimin all laughed softly with him. Wonho didn't understand why, but when he got it he just softly laughed himself. He harshly patted Jungkook on his back, who damn near fell but then rubbed his back lightly, laughing nervously a bit.

Then Wonho sighed to himself, "Okay crazy whores, let's go in the room and eat so I can collect myself."

They all hummed and nodded in agreement, walking in the room. Before Wonho did, he saw some weird reflection on the window and stopped in his tracks, looking to see it was someone at the registration desk with flowers in their hands talking to the lady. He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw who it was, dressed in al black.

Then when they left the desk, they froze as well when they saw Wonho.

 _Hyungwon_.

He furrowed his eyebrows.

_Hyungwon, he's the reason the interview happened in the first place and...a-and he didn't even bother to come to the hospital to make sure Changkyun was okay._

"What are you doing here?" Hyungwon replied, his tone dark, "Changkyun's in a coma and you're  _still_ trying to force yourself on to him?"

"No," Wonho replied lowly, looking away, "I was just here to make sure Changkyun was doing okay. Unlike you."

Hyungwon raised his eyebrows, "The hell is  _that_ supposed to mean? You don't give a damn about Changkyun. You only liked him for sex and then tried to do what you did with Percy all those years ago."

Jooheon walked by Wonho and was going to call him back in, but then he saw Hyungwon from afar and furrowed his eyebrows, listening in on the conversation. Jungkook and Jimin soon walked over too, Rui stayed by the window.

"I'm not using him for sex Hyungwon," Wonho replied, "I genuinely care about Changkyun and that's something  _you_ don't fucking understand. You don't understand what it's like to fall in love and you never gave a damn about Changkyun's feelings, you're only using him to make me feel bad."

Hyungwon chuckled bitterly, "That's so fucking hilarious! Man, you got jokes. You really want me to believe that after Changkyun came crying to  _me_ about how much you played him and wanted him only for sex?  _I'm_ not the one considering his feelings? Bitch, I've been with him for six fucking months and I've been there for him. Don't you  _dare_ try telling me otherwise."

"There for him? If you're  _there_ for him you wouldn't have let him on that interview and let that girl ask that question about his  _mother_ knowing he felt uncomfortable," Wonho argued back, "Hyungwon....I know you care about him but you have a funny way of showing you love him."

"Is this your way of getting back at me for some reason?" Hyungwon replied,  _cold_ and  _dark_.

He just glared at the man before him, icier than ever, "Wonho, what the FUCK have I ever done to you to make you hate me and treat me like this?! I HAVEN'T DONE A DAMN THING TO YOU AND ALL YOU DO IS JUST TAKE SHIT FROM ME! I-I use to love the hell out of you...w-we were brothers....and you go on and just take all the love, all the attention....fucking PERCY! You took the only boy who I ever loved away from me when you shot him that night and I..."

The boy held back his tears as he looked down, trying his hardest to wipe his eyes. All the events of that night just flashed back in his head.  _All_ of them. From losing Percy, to seeing them hug tight and Percy crying,  _all_ of it. He didn't understand.

He just looked over at Wonho with piercing red eyes.

"Dad was right," He let out, emotionlessly, "All you fucking do is  _take_ and never leave shit for the others."

Wonho's eyes widened at that, feeling anger within him  _rise_.

 

 

 

 

_Dad was right...._

 

 

 

 

_He was right....._

 

 

 

 

**_I'll make sure Hyungwon never sees you as a brother, because all you are is nothing but his enemy._ **

 

 

 

 

Wonho marched towards the boy, seeing him look at him surprisingly. But before Hyungwon could say anything  _at all_ , Wonho punched him right in the face.

Rui's eyes widened in fear, Jimin, and Jooheon were lost for words, so was everyone else in the room. Jungkook's jaw dropped as he raised his fist in the sky, letting out a small victorious  _yes_.

Hyungwon spat out a bit of blood as Wonho gripped his collar, looking at him dead in the eyes with nothing but tears in his eyes. His eyes widened at that and he wanted to say something, but he was too choked up to say anything.

"Open your FUCKING EYES!" Wonho exclaimed, glaring at his brother as he lifted him up, "LOOK what our  _dad_ has made you become! He's turned you into this fucking monster who doesn't give a fuck about anyone  _but_ himself. You need to realize that you're  _not_ your father Hyungwon! Y-you're so much better than this."

He put him down, still holding on to his collar as he looked at him, his glare softening, "You're so much better than this....b-but clearly you don't fucking care because your ego is bigger than your fucking heart. So until you get it through your big ass brain that you're not your father..."

He pushed the boy forward harshly, till he hit the floor. Hyungwon looked up at Wonho, who usually looks at him with any kind of soft and tender look, looked down at him with nothing but  _spite_.

And his glare got  _darker_ , "Stay the  _fuck_ away from Changkyun."

Before any other words could escape Hyungwon's mouth, Wonho turned away from him and walked into Changkyun's room. Everyone else looked at him, then back at Hyungwon, kinda scared but also understanding the situation.

Hyungwon looked up at Rui, who looked down at him confused but also hurt. She just sighed to herself, her eyebrows furrowed as she walked into the room. Jimin followed right behind her, as did Jungkook, who lowkey oohed at the situation, but walked in with no trouble. Which left Jooheon at the door, looking at Hyungwon too.

_He says he loves Changkyun....but deep down, he's only doing it because of me._

Jooheon furrowed his eyebrows, "Look, I know the whole Percy thing got you fucked up, but you really need to take some time to get yourself together. And until you do....you and Changkyun are no longer dating and you can stay the hell away from him."

With that, the boy slammed the door shut.

Leaving Hyungwon there, looking at it with nothing but widened eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK, THE TEA. IT'S ABOUT TO GO DOOOOOWN DOOOOOWN DOOOOOWN DOOOOWN
> 
> But umm yeah, yall should totally thank jungkook throughout this whole fic because yk, he's been right all along and he's like the best theorist (plus he's lowkey all of us implanted in this book lolol)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so watt's paying me to write this story now and now i gotta update more frequently sooo ao3's gonna get the same updates as well and guess my other books are paused until this one's done.
> 
> im not really happy about it because for one my dislike for writing this story still kinda strong and two i enjoy writing my other books, plus this puts a MAJOR damper on my scheduler but i'd rather be professional about it than throw a big ass cry baby fit over it :/ 
> 
> plus im doin it for yall bc i love yall and yall love this fic more than ever and i'd hate to disappoint yall lmao
> 
>  
> 
> so let's get it ;)

It had been  _three_ days.

Singapore had been... _rainy_ for the most part. It'd be sunny most days, but other days, it would just slowly turn into rain. Which has kinda sorta been the mood for these past couple days. Rui had been keeping up with Parma's schedules and making sure everything was perfectly fine over there in her mother's absence and due to her sudden sickness. Jimin stuck around with her to make sure everything was secure and running smoothly. 

Jungkook and Jooheon helped too, even though Kihyun wasn't very fond of them working in Parma due to them fighting and bickering about all the celebrities and whatnot. So they eventually transferred over to Beverly with Shownu and worked for him as his personal assistants. 

Everyone was doing quite alright for the time being. 

Except for  _Wonho_. 

He stayed in the hospital for those three days, sleeping right Changkyun's room and keeping him company until the boy himself decided to wake up. But it had been three days and he was still irresponsive. The doctors assumed it was due to the blood he lost when he hit the floor and figured the boy would at least need three more days to regain himself....but they also sounded a bit unsure when they gave the news. 

Youngjae tried to reassure Wonho the best way possible and stayed by the hospital with him as Changkyun's nurse-  _and healthy request from Jooheon to watch over Wonho_. 

But the man felt like he was gonna lose it the more days he spent sitting there, getting impatient with Changkyun's recovery and wanting to make him wake up now so he could just carry him out the hospital and take him away. Wonho felt even worse than he did the six months he stayed locked away in his house falling for Changkyun. 

He just couldn't help it though. 

Falling for that boy and seeing him in a state such as this? It  _killed_ him. 

That and the fact that he hadn't stopped thinking of that moment with Hyungwon, the look of fear in his eyes as well as spite. 

_"Dad was right, all you fucking do is take and never leave shit for the others."_

Wonho sighed to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair, looking over at Changkyun, who was in a  _deep_ slumber, the bandages wrapped all around his head. He felt hurt seeing him like this...in such a position that pissed him off more than ever. Changkyun came to Singapore with pure intentions, to be a college student hanging around with his friends. 

Now here he was.....lying in a hospital bed, completely knocked out and pretty much dead at this point. 

And Wonho just couldn't help but feel like it was all his fault for putting all this drama on him. If he had just stayed out of his life and let him stay with Hyungwon....maybe everything would've been a bit easier. If he hadn't run into him at the Epcot building and made the mistake of making out with him, or even having sex with him the night of Gatsby's party, then continuing it nights after and  _falling_ for him...

Everything would be so much easier on him than anything. 

He  _literally_ forced himself on the boy. 

_You fell in love with him and he fell in love with you the more days y'all spent together. I don't know why you ended it, Kyun said it was because of Hyungwon or whatever, but yeah! You shouldn't have! Because y'all are literally meant to be together!_

"Heeeey," Wonho lifted his head up to see Rui and Jimin the doorway, smiling at him as they walked in.

Wonho slowly smiled as he got up from his seat, walking over to the two ladies, "Hey, so good to see you guys. What brings you here?" 

"Wellll," Rui started to say, "Jimin and I thought it would be a good idea to come by and check up on you. See how you were doing cooped up here in this hospital." 

"Also Youngjae called us and told us to bring you lunch," Jimin replied,  _honestly_ , "He said you've been dodging breakfast all morning so he just advised us to come around and treat it to you if anything." 

"Oh," Wonho let out, looking down at his hands, "Well I'm fine. You two don't have to worry about me-" 

Jimin held her finger up to his mouth, shushing him. Wonho was confused, looking at her in confusion as she gave him this stern glare, that also kinda scared him. 

"Shut up," She let out, "You have bags under your eyes bigger than you know what and you haven't slept in  _days_. Don't sit here and lie about your damn health because I've been around Jooheon and Changkyun long enough to hear a lie and smell an excuse. Shut the fuck up Wonho, you're miserable right now." 

Wonho's eyes widened, "Wow," Then he looked over at Rui, "Sh-she's a good one."

Rui shrugged her shoulders, "I know." 

Jimin removed her finger off of Wonho's lips slowly and the man analyzed her. Before he could say anything else, she dug in the Mcdonald's bag Rui had and handed him a burger. He was still confused but he knew he had no choice taking it anyway. The  _smell_ as just too intoxicating to ignore. 

So he took it, unraveling the yellow wrapper and taking a bite of the warm sandwich. 

And when he did, his eyes got  _big_. 

He took another bite, moaning in delight at the warm taste of food in his mouth after so long. He couldn't help it. If he hadn't insisted on starving himself to death to at least feel more pain than he was already feeling then he wouldn't have to worry about this. Especially considering the fact that this was going  _waaaay_ against his diet requirements- but he's been on vacation for six months now, he was way over that. 

Rui widened her eyes, "You really haven't eaten anything in three days? Wonho I'm sorry to break it to you but starving yourself will not make Changkyun wake up." 

"No need to tell me," The man muffled as he hummed, eating his burger, "I-I haven't-" 

"Sir," Jimin replied, covering his mouth, "Please fucking  _chew_ and  _swallow_ before you proceed with speaking." 

Wonho nodded at that, swallowing the pieces he ate really hard and placing the burger down on the wrapper. Then he continued, "I haven't eaten in three days. Mainly because hospital food is trash and I was trying to go through with the diet plan I had to at least maintain my shape. But it's been six months and I just...I don't know. And seeing Changkyun like this...I can't help but blame myself for it." 

Rui and Jimin awed sadly, both patting Wonho's shoulders on the opposite sides of him as the man just nodded along, taking a sad bite of his burger.

"Oh Won," Rui replied softly, "It's not your fault. Trust me on that one. No one can predict the future and no one was expecting things to turn out like this." 

Jimin nodded, "Yeah, things could've been  _so_ much worse." 

Wonho sighed sadly, "I feel if Jungkook was here, he'd tell me it is my fault for barging in Changkyun and Hyungwon's lives in the first place." 

"Oh yeah, he most definitely would," Jimin replied, with no sense of taking it back either because she knew if he was here right now he would go around preaching how right he really was. "But I kinda see why he would say that. However, you kept yourself hidden all that time and  _knew_ of your mistake so I don't feel like you have any reason to feel guilty about all that." 

Wonho looked over at her as she spoke, "On Changkyun's end, it was also his fault for getting involved with the  _both_ of you. Especially at the same time. And I'm sure Hyungwon knows of all the times you two had sex and intended to keep you away from him. But you gotta learn how to not let all this shit coming towards you not get the best of you." 

Rui nodded along, "I've told him that when I went to visit him a couple of days ago. He knows it's time to not let his past define who he is." 

"Well start taking that advice and stop beating yourself up about Changkyun's fate, because it's not just you hurting him like this and you're  _not_ the main reason," Jimin snapped, "Changkyun did this to himself thinking it was the right way to go and Hyungwon plays a major part in emotionally abusing him and pushing his limit. No offense, but I really fucking hate that guy right now." 

Rui and Wonho nodded in unison at that, which gave Jimin the cue to continue. 

"Wonho," She replied, looking him dead in the eyes as she grasped his shoulders, "I use to look up to you. Not just because you were a top-notch famous model, but because you were a man who's always thinking of others in the simplest way. Because I saw you as a person who's started from the bottom and believed he could be someone to reach out and help people. You were my hero as well as my idol and I love and respect you as a person." 

His eyes widened, "Now that I'm here with you and that I know you personally, and after defending Changkyun against Hyungwon yesterday, I see I was right about you man. Or well...I don't know, you're a little rough around the edges and a pain in the ass but no one's perfect," Jimin replied lightly as she and Wonho both laughed softly. 

Then she gave him a small smile, furrowing her eyebrows, "You need to be Changkyun's hero. You need to stay strong for him and you need to look out for him Wonho. He  _needs_ you right now and when he wakes up, you need to tell him how much you're gonna look after him from now on and care for his well-being. He needs to know how much you love him."

Wonho nodded slowly at that, smiling, "Thank you Miss Park...I'll do my best." 

Jimin nodded at that, patting his shoulders as she stood, "Okay good. We need to head out before Kihyun calls us back and makes us do all this unnecessary shit we don't have to do." 

Rui and Wonho raised their eyebrows as the female walked over to Changkyun, kissing his forehead lightly and walked out of the room. Then they looked back at each other, completely astonished by Jimin's behavior. 

"She's a keeper," Wonho replied to Rui, grinning as he patted the woman's shoulder. 

Rui snickered lightly at that, rolling her eyes. Then she looked over at him, seeing Wonho dig in the bag to eat his fries. 

"Are you gonna be okay Hoseok?" She let out, her voice was sorta soft. Softer than usual....and strangely...a little  _weak_.

Wonho turned around and looked at her, seeing her look at him worryingly. But in her eyes, he could sense something else within her kinda weakening and it made him wonder why she seemed so drowsy all of a sudden. Knowing Rui, she'd say it was nothing, but there was obviously  _something_ in her. 

"Y-yeah," Wonho nodded quickly, "I'll be fine." 

Rui hummed at that, "Th-that's good. I'm glad everything's going well for you buddy. You need to stop skipping meals and-" 

"Rui," Wonho replied, which caused Rui to widened her eyes at his tone, his kinda  _strict-ish_ tone. He lightly glared, "You're....you're not taking those pills again...are you?" 

The female's eyes got bloodshot wide, "What?! No no...Wonho why would you think that? I would never-" 

"Because last time we were dealing with something major, you took Mom's Xanax pills and nearly killed yourself," Wonho shot, furrowing his eyebrows, "Rui I don't want you taking those and I don't want you stressing yourself over mom's work. A-and I also don't want you to-" 

"To  _what_ Wonho?" The female scoffed, "You think I'm gonna be like how mom was?" 

"What no! Rui, stop being dramatic about this...this is serious," Wonho replied, gripping her shoulders and getting her attention fully. She looked at him, eyes widened to the max, "You said you wanna help get this family back together and not build shit based on lies. So be honest with me...are you taking mom's pills?" 

Rui looked at Wonho, kinda frightful of what his response would end up being in the process. But he was right...she did nag him about always being honest with themselves if they wanted to bring the family back together to what they were and  _try_ being happy. Plus, if she got the feelings out, it would make her feel a little  _less_ guilty. 

The woman started crying slightly, "W-Wonho...m-mom's got cancer." 

Wonho's eyes widened, "Wh-what?" 

She nodded, "Remember when I told you she was really sick? She's got cancer and she's been on bedrest for the past couple of months. I promised her I'd take over Parma...but it's so hard on my own. I've been doing it with Hyungwon, Changkyun, Jimin, Jungkook-  _all of them_. They've been helping me out and I'm so grateful for it. But I'm so stressed over all the paperwork and demands I get from everyone. Let alone all this stuff going down with Changkyun...Hyungwon lying to us...not knowing what was going on with you- it was all so much to take in and I just-" 

"Rui!" Wonho lightly exclaimed, grasping her arms tightly as she cried. But Rui gave into it and cried even more, hugging the man tight as ever. Wonho was unsure how to respond, so he just hugged her back,  _tighter_. 

"I-I did take them Wonho, I'm so sorry," She sobbed, "I just wanna be on top of things and make sure everything was okay. Everyone's depending on me to be the sunshine in the situation b-but I can't. I'm supposed to be the next CEO of Parma Atlantic, but I can't even run it now without having some sort of panic attack. M-mom's pills....they help me." 

"No they don't Rui," Wonho replied softly, "They'll hurt you. When you overdosed two weeks after dad's funeral...you almost died taking them. Don't this to yourself again and don't put it upon yourself to depend on drugs to make you feel better. You heard what Jimin said, and that didn't just apply to me." 

He pulled away, looking right at her and wiping the tears off her cheeks, "You gotta be strong too. For Jimin as well as your own fucking self. Take care of yourself and don't pressure work on your ass. It's not good for you and if you do that then you will  _end_ up like mother." 

"Wonho-" 

"I'm serious Rui," Wonho lightly shot, his glare softening, "Don't hurt yourself over this. Fight the urge. You're a grown woman now dammit. You have the ability to fight the fucking urge and stand strong from all this bullshit and not let it get to you. I know you can." 

The woman sighed as Wonho pulled her in for another hug. She just hugged him back, looking down sadly as she took in his words and tried not to say much about them. 

 _You're still a baby Rui, you know better_ , was what she expected him to say. But it surprised her when he said she was a grown woman and it was time to stop bitching about problems and how much she wanted to die. 

As much as everyone else babied her and didn't see her full potential, she knew she could always leave it to Wonho to see that she was more than just the baby of the family and was capable of so much-  _despite the fact that she was taking the same path her mother took and repeating history_. 

"Well," Rui replied pulling away, "I'm gonna go and leave you to it." 

"You should get some rest," Wonho corrected, grinning, "Go make some love to your lovely little girlfriend over there who you just got and hold her. Tell her how much you've been gaying up my place and tell me how much you wanna-" 

"Wonho!" Rui lightly exclaimed as she blushed lightly, hitting him in the shoulder. 

The man winced a bit as he giggled, " _Love her_. I wanna gonna say how much you wanna love her. Not love  _on_  her but you know...I like the alternative," He teased, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Rui just rolled her eyes, "You haven't slept or ate in days and you're  _still a_  cocky bastard." 

"I can't help it," Wonho replied as he shrugged his shoulders. 

Rui just sighed at that, waving him out as she left. 

Then Wonho sighed, looking over at Changkyun, who was still laying there with his eyes shut. He smiled a little bit as he scooted closer, now sitting in the chair closest to Changkyun's bed and holding his small pale hand in his own. Wonho just looked down at it and smiled to himself. 

_"I'm sorry for calling you a fat poor peasant Changkyun. You didn't deserve that, seeing as you're such a wonderful, generous, and beautiful young boy anyway."_

_"Hope you can forgive me."_

He looked over at him, "Thanks for believing in me Changkyun. Now I'm gonna be that hero you take me out to be and stay strong for you," He rubbed his hand lightly, "For the both of us." 

 

 

**🥀  
**

 

 

"Six months Hyungwon. You had  _six fucking months_ to get this whole plan together. Six months to kill the boy in your grasp. He was  _in_ your grasp but what did you fucking do? What did the future of the 579 Mafia do with our target? You fucking let him go because you were too much of a pussy to kill him in front of his little friends." 

"Bane I'm  _sorry_ okay," Hyungwon groaned, "Look I'm devising up something else to get things going right now. I swear I have everything handled if you just leave it to me I-" 

"You'll what?" The older man gruffed, glaring at the boy in front of him, "You'll stall again and miss your chance? Hyungwon I'm fucking  _sick_ of you and your stupid ass excuses. If your father were here by now, he'd have it handled and everything would be perfectly fine. Luiseong's son would've been  _dead_ -"

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO DO MY FUCKING JOB-" 

Bane smacked him dead in the face, causing Hyungwon to get pushed down a little. He looked over at the man, fearful of course, but tried his hardest to hold back his inner fear and stayed down. He didn't wanna look at him fearfully like how he used to look up at his father, intimated-  _clearly weaker than him_.

"Hyungwon," Bane replied lowly, "I don't wanna threaten you or teach you how to do something you should already know how to do. I'm not Takashi and I will never be him....but you know that if he was here, he'd tell you what to do." 

The boy looked down, irritated at the sound of his father's name and ignored Bane's glare. Tobé looked over at him, seeing the slight irritation in his body language and sighed to himself. He wanted to say something, but he knew if he did...Bane would forbid him from doing so and say he was just being too soft. 

Bane just softened his expression, sighing as he got on one knee, "What is stopping you from killing this boy? Please tell me now and be honest with me if anything. I don't wanna backfire or treat you rudely because of some misunderstanding-" 

"I'm  _fine_ ," Hyungwon shot, his tone dark.

Bane furrowed his eyebrows, "I just wanna help-" 

" _Nothings_ stopping me from killing Changkyun. I know what I'm doing and I don't need any help. I'm working on a plan right now-" 

"But how  _long_ is it gonna take you to avenge your father?" Someone else said. It was a tall woman from afar with luscious pitch black hair. She crossed her arms, "How long is it going to take you to get the money? How  _long_ is it going to take you to take him down in Takashi's honor? I think you've started to care for the boy and that's what caused you to go soft and forget this plan even existed-" 

"Eka, please," Bane called out, glaring at her, "He doesn't need you putting him in a tight spot." 

Eka rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall, "Stop depending on him to kill the boy. We should just bust in Parma and do it ourselves since he's too pussy to slash him. He had the chance on that fucking private jet and all these months passed and that boy is  _still_ alive. What a shame." 

"Fuck off Eka," Tobé replied, "He's not trying to ruthlessly kill him. He wants to get in his mind first before he has to pull a trigger alright?" 

"Oh please, you're only sticking up for him because he lets you bounce your ass on his dick-" 

"ENOUGH!" Bane exclaimed loudly, shutting them all up. Eka rolled her eyes, looking away and Tobé did the same. He then looked over at Hyungwon, who just avoided his stare, still looking a bit irritated. 

Bane sighed, "I think it's been  _long_ enough that we've stayed in hiding." 

Hyungwon widened his eyes as he continued to speak, "Gatsby's hosting another party on Saturday. Parma has a deal meeting there with...I believe Miss Lee-Chae Wanatabe Rui, who is the new CEO of Parma Atlantic. We're gonna go to that party and attack by all means necessary and get into Gatsby's files as well. All of us are going to go undercover and if all else fails, you all have weapons. Use them." 

"W-wait what?" Hyungwon let out shakingly, "You guys don't have to go to that party and shoot it up! I-I can-"

"You can what?" Eka scoffed, "Sweet talk the hell out of Gatsby and sneak into his security file system? Sweet talking doesn't get you everything. You've wasted six months on this shit, it's about time we step in and do all the hard work for you." 

Before Hyungwon could argue back, Eka already turned away and left the room. He looked up at bane, who just sighed. 

"She's right Hyungwon," He said in his assertive tone, "It's about time we take action and ambush without you. You're either with us or against us. But we're getting those security files and we're taking Parma down bit by bit and you can't stop us." 

The man left Hyungwon, walking over to another room. Hyungwon was left on the floor in the room by himself,  _angry_ at himself and feeling nothing but rage. His father, if he were still here he knew his dad wouldn't waste any fucking time killing Changkyun and getting all of Gatsby's files fair and square. They would've had the money had Hyungwon not wasted his time all those months he had. 

He just couldn't help but stop thinking of what Wonho told him yesterday and felt himself getting angrier by the  _minute_. 

_Dad has turned you into a monster who doesn't give a fuck about anyone but himself and you need to realize that you are not him._

Hyungwon couldn't lie to himself. For years he's felt inferior to his father and he's been trying to get his ammo back. But every time he did it would backfire and he'd be right back to square one all over again. It sucked ass, he knew that much. He didn't wanna continue being someone he wasn't, but he also wanted to be someone his father would be  _proud_ of, which is why he did all this shit. 

His whole life revolved around trying to impress his father and trying to be like him but  _bolder_. 

But he knew that if he did that, he'd die trying. 

Changkyun....since the moment he met that boy he just couldn't help but feel bad for what he had to do. At first, he didn't mind it, when the boy bumped into him in first class, he was really ready to pounce, but there was something about him that made Hyungwon pull back. And when they met up again in the elevator, the boy just seemed so sweet, too innocent and too naive to understand what was going on. 

Too fucking  _gullible_. 

His feelings for him were never real, he claimed that he had been faking it this whole time. Or that's what he's been trying to tell himself all this time. And when Changkyun told him about Wonho and their affair, that just triggered him to keep going with the fake relationship and keep sticking by Changkyun's side no matter what. There was just something about the boy and his essence, he just wanted to protect him and keep him safe. 

He didn't wanna kill him, he wanted to hold on to him.... _forever_. 

_Your feelings are so fucking unstable Hyungwon. Stop getting attached to these people who don't give two shits about you._

_**Your father would be disappointed.** _

"Hyunnie," He looked over and saw Tobé looking down at him. 

He sighed, "You can't keep doing this to yourself. You can't hide away from your destiny because you know what you have to do." 

Tobé let his arm out for Hyungwon to grab. The man just looked at him with a slight glare and sighed, taking his hand out of pitty and lifting himself up. Tobé just watched as he dusted himself off, aggravated, no doubt, and also kinda upset with the whole conversation and argument with Bane and Eka. 

Tobé knew he was mad because of that, he knew him too well, "Hyu-" 

"I wanted to do this on my own," Hyungwon let out finally, his voice sounded weak, "I wanted to kill the boy on my own. I wanted to do all this shit set on me  _on my fucking own_. My father is up there in heaven right now depending on me and all I keep doing is letting him down. I don't wanna keep letting him down." 

"Hyungwon, you're not-" 

"I  _am_!" He exclaimed, glaring at him, "I-I couldn't do the shit he told me to do years ago and I can't even fucking kill Changkyun. I get too soft when it comes to killing people or having to fulfill a job that involves hurting people. I can do all the manipulating bullshit but when it comes to other shit like  _this_? I just...I can't." 

Tobé nodded, "Like when your dad told you to kill Percy, but you didn't want to because you loved him. Or all those times he's told you to get it over with and kill Wonho, but you only bruised his leg and shot him in the shoulder twice, yet, he's still here."

"I just wanna impress my dad Tobé," Hyungwon said, sighing to himself as his muscles relaxed.

Tobé flattened his lips, gripping his shoulder, "No, you  _wanna_ be someone the universe knows you're not." 

Hyungwon gave him an irritated glare, "Here you go with this fucking bullshit about the universe-"

"I'm serious," Tobé replied, his tone a little less soft, "You're not meant to be this top-notch bad boy mafia leader. You're such a nice guy and all you want is love and to be loved but you can't because you're following the wrong people and taking the wrong path in life. Your emotions are too unstable for that and you have a hard time letting people into your circle after all that bullshit your dad fed you. The universe didn't set you up to be like this Hyungwon...I think you know that." 

"But my dad-" 

"That's you're father Hyungwon. You're not your dad and he's not here. If we're both being honest, I think it's selfish that your dad has threatened you to take on this path in life when you know damn well this life isn't meant for you." 

Tobé's expression softened, "You were such a happy boy who loved everyone, you loved Percy, you loved Wonho, you loved your family as well. You were a happy little photographer. Even when we first met, you were so nice to me. You saved my life and told me how to be a better person and live a better life. You're literally my hero Hyungwon and that's only because you're so much different than the people I grew up around." 

Hyungwon's expression softened as Tobé caressed his face, "When I first met you, you told me you wanted to be someone your brother could be proud of. You had your own dreams and something worth fighting for. A whole life worth fighting for. You told me to keep trying to be someone  _I_ myself could be proud of and keep myself in mind. Now I'm telling you to do the same thing."

The taller man sighed, slowly placing his hands on Tobé's waist, "What if I'm not that hero you think I can be Tobé? What if I am just some guy who's kissing a dead man's ass because I have the fear that he's watching me and making all my past sins crawl on my back?" 

"Then fight it off dumbass," Tobé softly glared, "You're smarter than what you make yourself out to be."

Hyungwon flattened his lips, looking down, looking  _weak_.

Tobé lightly lifted his chin up, "Hey.  _You_ decide which path you wanna take, okay? A-and whatever path you desire, I just want you to know that I will there for you no matter what. Like freedom I will find you through it all, I swear," He replied tenderly, holding Hyungwon's cheek. 

The man gave the boy a small weak smile, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Tobé took it in as Hyungwon pulled him into a tight hug. As much as it killed the small boy to accept it, due to his obvious feelings for Hyungwon, he took it in any way. Because Hyungwon, more than anyone, needed nothing  _but_ his support and comfort.

They pulled away and Tobé lightly kissed his cheek, stroking it, "You use to confuse me a little bit superstar." 

Hyungwon chuckled at that, "R-really? Why?" 

"Because you have such a perfect life but you just throw it away like that. Some of us don't really have a lot going for us you know, so maybe you should take that into consideration." 

Tobé patted his shoulders as he started to walk off. 

"Hey," Hyungwon called, which caused the boy to turn around, looking over at him. Hyungwon rubbed the back of his neck, blushing a little bit, "Tobé when.....when all of this is over I....I wanna take you out somewhere." 

Tobé's eyes widened as he chuckled, amused at the topic, "You wanna take  _me_ somewhere? Oh, you flatter me Mr. Lee-Chae."

Hyungwon chuckled shyly, "N-no I mean.....I meant it what I said a few months ago. When all this crazy shit is over....I wanna run away to the states with you and I wanna marry you, Alexander Shang." 

Tobé's eyes widened at the name, looking over at Hyungwon who's expression got really soft, as did his cute little blush that came across his face. 

The boy with the long curly black hair chuckled, "N-no one's called me by that name in so long. I-it's been so long since  _anyone_ ever called me by my real name. Not even my dad called me Alexander anymore." 

"Well," The boy looked up and saw Hyungwon looking dead at him, soft smile and all. Tobé blushed a little bit, looking down and kinda frustrated, but Hyungwon just lifted his chin up a little. 

"I think it suits you," He replied softly, leaning down to kiss the boy softly on his lips. 

Tobé- or well  _Alexander_ , accepted the kiss with ease, wounding his arms around Hyungwon's neck and humming softly. Any other time when Hyungwon would kiss him, he'd feel his heart beat rapidly,  _non-stop_  because there was something about this man that made him feel a lot better than he did as a whole.

He grew up around hearing his father tell him he was never good enough and that they had to fight to become  _something_. And his sister, Eka, was just as bad saying he seemed like a girl for keeping his luscious and long black hair and that Tobé was too weak to fight for real and be seriously ready to kill. 

But when Hyungwon came around? He felt like he was finally  _something_ to someone. 

_You can act like your mine in the light and in the dark._

The two pulled away shortly. Alexander slightly giggled as he played with the back of Hyungwon's head, ruffling his hands in his hair. 

"Your hairs getting shaggy," He teased and Hyungwon blew a raspberry in response, causing the boy to giggle a little bit. 

Then his smile faded a little, looking at Hyungwon, "You don't have to kill Changkyun or Wonho. Leave it to the others to do all that dirty work if it bothers you that much. And I don't want you to have some sort of bad conscience." 

"It's not just that Alex I-" Hyungwon started to say, then looked down, "I-I don't even think I wanna kill them anymore.....least not Changkyun, I think?"

"Oh," Alexander replied surprisingly. Then he sighed, "I don't think you can stop them from accepting that fate, unfortunately." 

"I know, but I can at least  _try_ and stop it. I mean....Bane's just gonna have to wait on my signal," Hyungwon replied, "I'm gonna get Changkyun and his friends out of Singapore before they can do anything....m-maybe whenever he wakes up." 

"What about Wonho?" Alexander brought up.

Hyungwon  _froze_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Stay the fuck away from Changkyun._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Stay the fuck away from Changkyun._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

He sighed, "I-I'm going to have to umm.....I don't know, I gotta plan that part out. Until then do you think you can stall Bane and Eka for me? As well as Capstone? I don't need them knowing I'm doing this but I also need time." 

"You got until Saturday Hyungwon," Alexander replied, dusting off his shoulders, "You got time. Just make sure they don't go to that party." 

Hyungwon nodded at that, kissing the boy's forehead one last time before running out of the Horde. Alexander watched him run past and go right through those doors. He sighed to himself walking away to his own little room. 

And  _neither_ of the boys noticed Eka from afar, listening to the  _entire_ conversation. 

"Bane," She said on a communicator, "You were right. We need to change the plan." 

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

"Okay, so you keep fucking cheating." 

"I'm NOT cheating, thank you very much. You just suck ass." 

" _You_  fucking suck ass." 

" _You_ suck." 

" _You_ swallow." 

"Hey hey, you both suck and you've been playing UNO for about 2 hours now," Kihyun groaned as he looked over at the two boys,  _Jungkook_ and  _Jooheon_. 

They were all playing in Changkyun's hospital room, Kihyun was requested by Rui to go send Wonho some dinner, and by Shownu's request, Jooheon and Jungkook tagged along with him. They scarfed down chicken and some ramen, and  _beer_ , which Jungkook snuck in. Then Kihyun pulled out UNO cards and they decided to play it as a fun little game. 

Yeah  _no_ , these two had been at it for like 3 hours now. 

They all started playing together at 6PM but Kihyun and Wonho  _been_ left the game, with Wonho winning before all of them. Now it was almost fucking 8:30PM and Jungkook and Jooheon were going back and forth of who sucked ass more at the game, tossing all kinds of shuffle and draw four cards, and even fucking  _cheating_.

"Okay bunny boy," Jooheon slurred, "Draaaaaaaw  _six_." 

"What the fuck? You can't draw six that's not even a fucking  _card_ how the fuck-" 

"I made you draw four  _annnnd_ two. Four plus two equals  _six_ you dumbass now pick up six." 

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Kihyun who just shook his head and Wonho who just nodded along with Jooheon, since technically he  _was_ right. The boy rolled his eyes, picking up six cards from the deck and continuing on. When he got his cards, he saw that he had a green card-  _all his other fucking cards were green_ and the boy oohed at that, grinning as he looked at Jooheon. 

"I'm gonna switch it up a little bit," The boy sneered, putting down the color wheel looking card, "Color's green." 

"Oof okay whatever," Jooheon snickered evilly, calmly putting down a normal green card. 

And when he did, Jungkook's smirk got  _bigger_ , which confused Jooheon a little bit. 

Then Jungkook took a breather.

 

 

_Silence._

 

 

"Reverse. Draw two. Reverse  _again_ , draw  _four_ the color is still green.  _Reverse_ , draw four  _once fucking more_ , color is  _green_. Canceled your ass,  _reverse_ ,  _canceled_ ,  _you're so fucking canceled_ ,  _reverse_ , draw two one more fucking time, but ahohoho, draw  _six,_ my friend. Because  _two_ plus  _four_ is  _muther fucking six_ ," The boy replied, tossing his cards down with ease. 

Jooheon looked at him in awe, as did Kihyun and Wonho, who were amazed at how many fucking cards he had. Jungkook blew the tip of his card, looking at the black haired boy smugly as he did so. 

"Oh  _and_ ," He started to say in a sly tone, " _Uno_. You fucking bitch." 

Jooheon was still frozen, looking down at the eight cards he had in his hands, which, judging by how many draw  _fours_ and draw  _twos_ he had, it had to be about twenty-four fucking cards. He didn't even  _dare_ ask the boy what the color was, because he  _knew_ his ass was history and that Jungkook was gonna win regardless.

"Wh-what's the color?" Jooheon asked, hesitantly.

Jungkook poked his lips out, looking down at the card in his hand. Then he smirked, "Red." 

Jooheon swallowed hard, putting down  _one_ fucking card. And as he did, Jungkook looked at his card, then back at Jooheon as he slowly put his card down on the heavy stack of green cards that he had previously put down. 

He cleared his throat, "Merry Christmas  _bitch_ , UNO the fuck out." 

Kihyun and Wonho whistled at that, applauding him as Jooheon continued to look down at the stack in front of him. He was astonished as  _well_ as pissed off and didn't wanna admit the fact that Jungkook was a good ass player,  _way_ better than him. He just glared at him slightly as he stood, tossing the cards down. 

"That was  _fucking_ uncalled for!" He exclaimed, tackling the boy before he could say anything else.

The two of them were just rolling around on the floor, Jungkook got out of Jooheon's grasp and ran down the hall past a few security guards, with Jooheon getting right up and chasing right after him. A few security were calling them down and eventually started chasing them around the hospital as well, trying to catch up. Wonho looked at Kihyun and started snickering lightly as Kihyun shook his head, kinda disappointed. 

"You see this is the shit I'm talking about Won," Kihyun groaned, "I feel bad for Shownu. He literally has to babysit their asses." 

Wonho chuckled lightly, "Yeah well...can't say I can't relate to them. Remember we use to be the same way back when Parma was young and free. That was when  _you_ were my permanent manager." 

"What you mean when you use to run away to the bar all the time and I'd always catch your ass?" Kihyun blew a raspberry at the memories and Wonho giggled along, lying his head on his shoulder. 

The man looked down at him as he saw Wonho resting slightly, then rested his head on the couch they were leaning against. Like old times, whenever Wonho had something on his mind, Kihyun would know because Wonho seemed so soft all the time. He'd just lie his head on Kihyun's shoulder and think to himself, letting himself entire a deep thought. 

It was like this many years ago, when Wonho was stressing through the new age of modeling and when Kihyun was his manager. At the same time, Hyungwon saw him as a brother and they loved the hell out of each other. 

Kihyun was there to witness the distance between them,  _especially_ after Percy's death and during the whole affair, he saw Hyungwon get darker and leave everyone out. Kihyun also saw both sides and told Wonho how wrong he was, but also told him to grow out of it and  _show_ Hyungwon how sorry he was, because he knew Hyungwon would hate seeing him all down shit like that. 

Or maybe he enjoyed seeing Wonho suffer? Who knows? The whole split between them really pissed him off.

But Wonho has been his best friend since elementary school and they've been close since Cameron Lee passed away, so he knew it was hard out here for Wonho to accept all of this shit. 

Like how his  _uncle_ supposedly fell in love with his mother and  _they_ got married. 

Kihyun looked over to see Changkyun in a deep slumber still,  _still_ knocked out. But maybe it was best for him to stay like this for at least a few days, all this ongoing drama between the brothers wasn't necessarily his fault, but he sure as hell triggered the both of them. 

Like a  _drug_ that you weren't supposed to take. 

"Hey Ki," Wonho replied softly as Kihyun hummed in response, looking down at him. "I've heard everyone's point of view of this situation...but usually you give me the heads up before anyone. Even Rui has given me advice before you and that's something." 

Kihyun tsked, "I feel like if I try to give you advice, you'll yell at me again. I've already said what I needed to say already." 

"Okay," Wonho let out nonchalantly, "But that was six months ago. Mind giving me some new brand advice or like...how you feel about this certain situation I'm going through? A-and the whole thing with Hyungwon....I punched him in the face yesterday." 

Kihyun's eyes widened, "Wait a minute, you did what?" 

Wonho sighed, "I punched Hyungwon in the face yesterday. I've been hearing all this shit about people saying he never truly cared about Changkyun and he only liked him for money and all that. Jooheon told me he and Jungkook suspected that he was being an asshole and he's the reason Changkyun went on that interview a few days ago. I-I was just so fucking pissed off. So I took Rui's advice of not feeling bad for him and myself and I sorta punched him." 

"Sorta?" 

"It's a blur, it happened like three days ago."

"Doesn't seem like it if you let it happen-" 

"Ki I need advice, not to feel bad." 

"Right right," Kihyun replied. Then he sighed, looking up, "Well...the way I feel towards this whole situation....I feel like it's all bullshit to be fair and I see what Rui means when she says not to feel bad for him and just do what you feel is right. But to be honest with you, I always felt like this relationship could've  _been_ fixed." 

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows a little as he looked at him, "What do you mean?" 

"I mean," Kihyun started to say, kinda hesitating to get these words out. But he  _knew_ Wonho needed to hear something from him, he knew it for sure. 

He might not even get the chance to ever get it out and he knew Wonho was a little drunk as well as tired, so now was the best time to get it out. 

"Wonho, I personally think you could've told Hyungwon how you felt," Kihyun replied, his voice a bit softer than usual. "I feel like...if you were more honest with Hyungwon rather than continuing to lie to him and be this person he  _thinks_ you are, then shit could've been so much easier. If  _you_ told him about what you had with Changkyun yourself and been honest with your feelings, this situation wouldn't end up like this." 

The man lifted himself up to look Kihyun directly in the eyes, seeing the sincerity in his expression. 

Kihyun continued, "We've been best friends for so long, so I'm always gonna root for you first. But for a man who is twenty-six now, you make some poor ass decisions and it ends up hurting you as well as others. I mean...Hyungwon isn't the only reason Changkyun's in this state. Your so late when it comes to understanding people's emotions and I think that's why Hyungwon continues to hate you. He continues to despise you because you can't make up for this shit that's happening. Sure, he's a dick, but you're a dick too. Your  _both_ dicks." 

Wonho snorted a bit at that, trying not to laugh. Kihyun snickered a little too, "I'm deadass serious Wonho. You gotta stop doing this shit to yourself. It not only hurts you, but it  _also_ hurts others. It literally kills Rui and it's gonna kill Changkyun too. And you might hate me for saying this, but this whole thing is what killed Percy. This  _exact_ same situation." 

"Ki-" 

"No you fucking listen to me," Kihyun replied, his strict tone coming back, "Stop  _feeding_ into these flames and fighting fire with fire, because it just makes more fire. What I mean is, stop dragging yourself in this bullshit because it makes more bullshit for you to handle and start taking people's feeling into consideration before you do stupid shit. Yeah, you hid away for six months, but at  _what fucking cost_? You hurt your fucking self." 

He looked over at Changkyun and so did Wonho, seeing where he was going with this. Then he looked back at Kihyun, who was looking at him.

"Wonho, stop hurting yourself,  _you're twenty-six_. You have got so much more to live for than all that other bullshit you keep putting down on you," Kihyun finally got out. Then he loosened up a bit, looking over at Changkyun, "I understand you're doing all of this because you love him. You don't gotta tell me...because I know you've loved the moment you two ran away to that fucking storage room and did um....unmentionable things." 

"Pft," Wonho let out, "It was just sex Kihyun, it's no biggie." 

" _Just sex_?" Kihyun repeated, giving the man an unconvinced glare. He crossed his arms, "Wonho, you had this  _sparkle_ on your face when you two ran out of Empire Hall like a bunch of fools. I'm sure it was  _more_ than just sex, you know it was more than just sex you just fail to admit it because that's what you do and that's  _exactly_ why Hyungwon's pissed at you. Because you fail to come into realization of how you're feeling as well as many others and you just go into this other scenario of what's going on with you. That was  _more_ than just fooling around and having sex. You loved that boy. You're just realizing it now because you're slow as fuck."

"That's not-" 

"Don't interrupt me, bitch. You asked for my advice and I'm giving it to you." 

Wonho's eyes widened immediately as he looked at the man, who was  _deadass serious_. Maybe it was a bad idea to tell Kihyun he could be honest, because he knew that he was going to take it to the extreme. 

But it was like he said before, he  _needed_ to hear this. 

"When Changkyun wakes up, I want you to be honest with him," Kihyun replied after the sudden silence. "I want you to let  _him_ decide what he wants to do and I need you to get off his ass and focus on your  _own_  ass. I know you love him, but it's unhealthy for you to cling to him like this...I mean  _look at you_! You're a fucking mess dude. You haven't eaten in three days nor have you slept and it's because of him and your guilt towards Hyungwon." 

"I didn't wanna say anything because I knew if I told you how I felt, then you'd feel as if I'm against you," Kihyun replied softly, "And I know this is a harsh request and you love him, but you can't keep clinging to him like this unless you're  _really_ ready to tell him what you want and how you feel. Changkyun can't keep getting mixed up in this bullshit, you know that Wonho." 

The man looked down sadly as he nodded, "Y-yeah...I know." 

"Well if you know that and if you love him, you gotta let him go. It's what's best for the both of you."

Wonho just kept his stare down. 

_He's right._

_He's **so** fucking right._

"I-I can't let him go Ki," Wonho replied, his voice weak, "I feel so attached to him because I feel responsible for his condition. If I had never crashed into his life,  _none_ of this would've ever happened. He would be back in Seoul right now. And I wanna make up for what I did not only because I love him and respect him as a person....but because I wanna keep him safe as long as he's here." 

"But he's fighting his own demons right now," Kihyun shot, "He's gotta deal with the press being on his ass about his mother and I don't think he wants a fucking bodyguard right now. Plus, he has all his friends on his ass with him so I don't think you need to worry about him getting hurt or getting lost." 

Wonho balled his fists, feeling himself cry, "I-I can't let him go....n-not again."

"But you need to," Kihyun corrected, patting his shoulder, "You love him but you can't cling to him like this. You need to get your own life on track and I'm sure if you focus on that first, Changkyun will come around and you can be near him till then. But until that time comes, I want you to love yourself first before you try to claim your love for him." 

Wonho looked at him, seeing Kihyun's soft glare. Then he sighed to himself, nodding along with Kihyun's previous words. He turned around and hugged the man, and by his surprised, Kihyun immediately hugged him back. Wonho felt himself getting ready to cry a little, hearing the words  _let him go_ , sorta did something to his mind and he knew that it was going to be hard to function everything especially with letting Changkyun go like this. 

But Kihyun was right....he needed to love himself more before loving someone else. 

And it was good for Changkyun as well, because if he continued to throw himself at him like this, it would most definitely hurt like hell. 

Kihyun pulled away first, gripping Wonho's shoulders, "Now I'm taking you  _home_. Youngjae told you it was best for you to leave the hospital for a day and get some fresh air, so maybe you can walk Coco or at least take a private jet somewhere and show off a little- do  _something_ to get yourself back together again." 

Wonho chuckled at that, then nodded, "Okay okay...I know. Can I just say bye to Changkyun before I decide to head out." 

Kihyun took a sharp breath, hesitating to let Wonho stay a little longer. But he was just gonna stay back with him, because it would probably be bad to leave him here alone or even say he'll meet him outside, then five hours later, Wonho doesn't show up. 

He patted his shoulders as the two of them stood, "Go ahead, but make it quick." 

Wonho nodded, looking over at the small weak boy on the hospital bed. Then he walked over slowly, taking a seat on the end of the bed and holding the boy's hand in his own. Kihyun stayed back and watched him as he did, kinda keeping his thoughts to himself because he knew that if he let them out again Wonho might fucking punch the shit out of him. 

Wonho sighed, "Well...I gotta go now. I gotta go get my life back on track after six months, maybe even help my sister and her new  _girlfriend_ on some paperwork so my sister doesn't lose her shit. Jungkook and Jooheon are still going at it, Taehyung and Youngjae...I kinda feel bad for them. A-and um...Kihyun as well." 

Kihyun tsked at that and Wonho laughed softly. 

Then he looked back over at Changkyun, feeling his soft,  _cold_ , pale hand in his own. 

"Changkyun I," Wonho said, his voice a bit shaky, "Y-you're something else, you know. You've always told me to be strong and I felt like since we met we've had this weird connection within us that just draws us near each other. Not to be dramatic, Jungkook told me this yesterday, but we're  _kinda_ meant for each other? I don't know. Don't laugh, I don't believe in that shit either. But with you, I feel different. I feel  _happy_. I've never felt like this towards anyone, not even Percy and I know it's real because I can't help but kill myself and blame myself for your state."

Wonho sniffed a little, rubbing his eye, "I wanna be someone you can be proud of. Jimin told me she looked up to me as an idol and I wanna seem like a real idol. Not just to her, or anyone else, but to you as well. I wanna be someone who can be proud to accept your feelings and not some washed up sad guy who locks himself away because he can't control his feelings. I wanna be a  _man_. I wanna be  _your_ man. I wanna be your hero  _and_ your man. But I can't do that if I don't truly love myself first." 

He snickered bitterly to himself as he continued, "I've never truly loved who I am and who I've become these past few years. Never truly loved myself- but I wanna learn. And I want to be someone who can proudly accept your feelings as well as my own. Many people told me to start considering my own feelings over others, if you were here, you'd tell me that too. So I'm gonna do that starting right now. I'm gonna love myself. And when you wake up, you're gonna say  _I love you Wonho_ , and I'll be overjoyed." 

"But for now," Wonho replied, rubbing his hand slightly, "I gotta let you go. I'm not doing this to torture you, but I'm doing this because I love you Changkyun. So fucking much. I literally punched the hell out of your ex-boyfriend because he made you go through a traumatic experience, I locked myself away for six months for you to be happy. By this time now, I think my feelings are pretty obvious." 

"You  _think_?" Kihyun interrupted from afar, earning a harsh shush from Wonho. 

Then Wonho sighed as he continued, "Well...baloo-balee, baloo-balow. I let you go, I let you go." 

He patted the boy's hand in his own, then lifted it up, kissing it gently. 

Kihyun snickered, "C'mon Romeo, let me take you home." 

Wonho smiled a bit, getting up and getting ready to let Changkyun's hand go. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_However-_

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he started to move, he felt the grip he had on Changkyun's hand get  _tighter_ for some reason and was kinda confused. He froze, looking over at the hand he was holding and saw it  _move_ slightly. Wonho looked over at the heart monitor machine and saw that the lines were going super slow, but they were moving at the normal pace they should be moving. 

Kihyun saw it too and walked over to see it for himself, both him and Wonho looking at the boy's face. 

They saw him squeeze his eyes a little bit, moving around  _slowly_ and felt their mouths  _drop_. 

"D-don't," They both heard, in a soft,  _weak_ voice.

Wonho moved closer, "Don't what? Don't do what baby?" 

Changkyun slightly fluttered his eyes open, squeezing Wonho's hand tighter as he started to pull him closer. Kihyun was just  _surprised_ as hell, but he backed away and ran out the room to go find a doctor, and also find Jungkook and Jooheon. When he did that, Wonho looked back at Changkyun, who was staring  _dead_ at him, his eyes  _wide_ open.

 _Completely alive_.

"D-don't walk away from me," Changkyun replied, his voice was weak, but he was slightly pissed, "I w-wanna watch you fall in love with yourself. I-I wanna be right there when you do all those s-successful a-ass things and tell you I told you so. I want you to keep me by your side, in your pocket."

Wonho chuckled lightly, trying to hold himself and  _not_ cry, "You can't fit in my pocket dumbass. You're small...but you're not that small." 

Changkyun coughed a bit, breathing heavily, "W-Wonho, I want you to love me." 

Wonho's eyes widened at that, feeling Changkyun's grip get a little tighter. 

Then the boy smiled, "B-because...I love you. I love you, Wonho." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao, them svtfoe references are totally not me getting sober over the fact that my favorite show is over and never coming back :)


	28. Chapter 28

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**I remember when he tried to hurt my sister  
** **And I told him I would kill just to save her**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_And how you let a girl take ya mind off that?  
_ ** **_How you talking 'bout me behind my back._ **

**_I guess killing for you ain't enough._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"C'mon Ruuuuuuui, it's just one date!"_

_"I've said this a billion times Chesten I can't. I gotta help my mother plan for Parma's block party today. It's really really important that I show up and show my support. Especially since she's having such a hard time right now handling everything on her own."_

_"Rui I get that, but she and your brother should be able to handle it right? Like...working for Parma is not your life-"_

_"Chesten, working for Parma_ **_is_ ** _my life," Rui replied sharply, stopping in her tracks, "I have to do all this heavy work because I'm gonna be the next CEO of Parma Atlantic. It's my downright job to make sure everything is running smoothly because if not, then it's literally a hoax. I thought you would understand."_

_The girl rolled her eyes, storming away from the boy. But before she could go far, he grabbed her wrist tightly, causing Rui to look over at him confusingly and also very pissed. She tried to swing her hand away, but he just grabbed her other wrist._

_Her eyes widened, "H-hey! Let me go-"_

_"Rui listen," Chesten started to speak, his voice stern as well as serious. Rui remained tense, but she loosened up as she released her hand from his grasp._

_He sighed, "Listen, I know you're still mad at me because of the whole movie theater thing-"_

_"You tried to finger me in public Chesten," She scoffed, glaring at him, "What makes you think I'm not over that?"_

_The boy shoved his hands in his pockets, "I-I don't know....I just thought it would be something you wanted. You had your hand on my leg and I thought you were like horny or whatever....I-i don't know what was going through my head okay? I'm sorry. I won't do it again-"_

_"Oh yeah, ooookay," She tsked, crossing her arms, "What makes you think I'll go anywhere with you knowing that you think if I tap you on the leg in a friendly way, that means I'm horny and I wanna have sex with you? You're supposed to be my best friend Chesten."_

_"Dammit, I said I'm sorry Rui okay!" Chesten exclaimed, which gained some attention from a few people in the building._

_From afar, even though he was talking to a few people, Hyungwon looked over and saw Chesten and Rui arguing back and forth. He furrowed his eyebrows as he dismissed the person he was talking to, slowly walking up to his twin sister and the gentleman he wasn't very fond of._

_"Rui, you need a break okay? A chill one. I'm sorry for coming on to you...I couldn't help myself and I thought it was something you wanted to b-but it was wrong of me to assume something. And to be honest, I was cool with doing those things because I really like you like that and I couldn't hold my feelings back. I'm sorry."_

_Rui's expression softened, "Y-you're really sorry?"_

_Chesten nodded, coming close to her. Rui backed up a little, kinda scared and unsure whether or not she should trust him. It was like she wanted to, she wanted to believe he was telling the truth, but something in her made her feel like he was lying to her. She felt like she was being put in some honeymoon phase of a domestic abusive relationship and it made her feel uncomfortable._

_When he touched her in that area, he didn't even seem like he meant to do it on accident or with her consent at all. It seemed like he was willing to do without her even saying it was okay, and it wasn't like it was a bad thing...she was just unsure how to feel about it because it all happened so fast._

_And unsure of how she should feel about_ **_him_ ** _._

_Little did she know, she would back into Hyungwon from behind, who looked over at Chesten with a darkened glare. The boy immediately swallowed hard, backing instantly as he was in the presence of her twin brother, who was already pissed off but looked even more pissed than ever._

_"What the fuck are you doing over here Chesten?" Hyungwon husked, "Aren't you supposed to be back in Canada by now?"_

_"Well I don't leave until tomorrow," The boy replied nervously, trying to look at Rui and ignore Hyungwon's glare, "I actually wanted to catch up with Rui and tell her about this party that's happening tonight and wanted to invite her-"_

_"No. She isn't interested and she isn't going anywhere with you."_

_"Hyungwon-"_

_"You're not her fucking dad."_

_"No but I'm her fucking older brother and I'm not gonna sit here and let you take advantage of her like this. She's obviously not interested in doing anything with you-"_

_"Well I'd rather hear it from her and not you-"_

_"GUYS!" The female exclaimed, shutting both gentlemen up._

_But they kept looking at each other with piercing glares, waiting for the right moment to throw hands. Rui saw both their glares and sighed, patting Hyungwon's shoulder. He looked over at her, seeing this soft glare of hers and softened his expression a little, toning down and relaxing his muscles._

_She looked over at Chesten, "Just pick me up at 9, I'll be there."_

_Chesten nodded at that. He was gonna say some sly remark to Hyungwon, but he just tsked, walking away. Rui sighed in relief as she released Hyungwon's shoulder, who was still sorta tense, but he seemed to relax a little bit after she stared him down._

_"Umm," Rui said softly, rubbing her arm, "Th-thanks or whatever-"_

_"Rui, you don't have to keep messing with him," Hyungwon replied to break the tension, getting straight to the point. "He tried to finger you at the movie theater, surely you can understand that he's got some kind of sneaky intention."_

_"Hyungwon I know what I'm doing alright?" Rui argued back, "I don't need a babysitter and I don't need you using your big brother privilege against me when you're making statements."_

_"I wasn't doing some dumb ass big brother privilege. I mean, who the fuck do you think I am? Wonho?"_

_Rui's eyes widened, suddenly hurt hearing Hyungwon just call their brother out like that like he didn't even matter or as if he was just someone who babied her. When in reality, Wonho trusted Rui to be a grown woman and make her own decisions more than anyone else in the house, even more than their mother, who worked her ass off._

_But Hyungwon? He only saw a precious little girl who was too nice, naive, and blind to tell the difference from someone hurting her and someone just being mad at her and ignoring her. He wasn't always hard on her, she noticed the slight dark change in him after Percy's mysterious death, still not even knowing why or how he died. All she remembered was Hyungwon saying it was Wonho's fault and leaving it at that._

_But he always babied her or told her she couldn't do shit._

_It pissed her off that her twin brother tried to act like he was her_ **_older_ ** _brother, when really, he was only 20 minutes older than her._

**_Not her fault they literally had to fight to get her out of her mother's stomach and she was in the NICU for a couple of months longer than him_ ** _._

_Hyungwon noticed her silence and sighed, "Look, if he's messing with you then let me know. Tell him you don't wanna be his friend anymore Rui, you're not in fucking college anymore and you're not this fucking dull and naive! I don't want you hanging around him if he's like this."_

_"Hyunnie it's fine," Rui replied, a little irritated, "It's whatever man....I don't care. I don't need you telling me what to do and you're not the only person I can turn to. If he ends up hurting me, I'm just gonna call Hoseok and-"_

_"I wish you_ **_would_ ** _fucking tell Hoseok," Hyungwon replied, his tone dark as he grabbed her wrist roughly._

_Rui was a bit confused as to why his tone got so dark all of a sudden and looked at him fearfully, seeing nothing but spite and pain in those eyes. She wasn't sure if it was because of Percy or because of all the heavy work on him....but this new side of him bothered the small girl so much."_

_"Hey!"_

_The twins looked over and saw an older man walk over to the both of them. When he did, Hyungwon released Rui's wrist immediately, putting his hands behind his back as he plastered a small smile on his face. Rui was confused as to why he went from aggressive to innocent in an instant, but she chose to ignore it and looked at the man in front of them._

_Takashi Chae, "You guys okay? Looked like you two were getting ready to fight or something."_

_Hyungwon laughed softly, "Nah dad, we're good. Just um....we're just talking about Rui's little Canadian friend Chesten who's going back to Canada tomorrow."_

_"Awww," Takashi replied sadly, looking at his daughter with a warm smile. He slowly approached her, getting on his knee and holding her shoulder, "Don't worry Rui. You're gonna see him again, I'm pretty sure Sky will bring him around again when need be but since things are a little tight back in Canada they gotta go back. It'll be okay baby girl."_

_Rui looked at him, then back at Hyungwon, who just nodded happily._

_She gave her father a small smile, "O-okay daddy, I won't be upset. He actually invited me to a party tonight and I'm gonna go hang out with him before he leaves."_

_"That's the spirit!" Takashi cheered, "See, you're 21 years old making better decisions than your brother. I'm proud."_

_Rui giggled softly at that as he ruffled his hands in her black hair a little bit. Hyungwon just chuckled awkwardly, looking away as he put his arm around Rui tightly. It kinda shook Rui up a little bit, but she just ignored it, laughing softly._

_Their dad saluted them out, walking away towards some elevator. When he was out of sight, Hyungwon pulled Rui closer._

_"In case Chesten tries to mess with you again," He started to say, putting some weird looking bluetooth in her pocket. The girl took it out, looking at it and him confusingly. "This is a communicator. You press the black button in case you need me okay?"_

_Rui furrowed her eyebrows, "Hyungwon, I don't need this-"_

_"Yes, you do. Because you certainly can't just whip out your fucking phone when he's trying to ram his dick in you-"_

_"Hyungwon!" Rui exclaimed, shutting him up but also catching everyone's attention again. The girl blushed nervously, looking over at Hyungwon, glaring at him, "I don't need some wack ass tracking device. I'm 21 and so are you. Stop treating me like I'm 5 years younger than you."_

_"Rui, I'm just trying to look out for you okay," Hyungwon replied, sounding irritated at the fact that his sister was arguing with him about something like this. "I was barely there for you and there to stop him when he tried ramming his fingers in your pants, so I at least want to be ready and help you out this way. Please....just let me help you."_

_Rui's expression softened. She felt her heart crush looking at that saddened look of his, wanting to comfort him or at least do something to take away the guilt she felt. But she couldn't help but feel weird towards her brother now, it wasn't the same....it was just, weird._

_He wasn't happy, he seemed like he was in pain._

_She sighed, putting the bluetooth back in her pocket, "Okay. I'll take it."_

_"Thank you," Hyungwon replied, his tone soft, "You know I'm just looking out for you-"_

_"Yeah....whatever Hyungwon," Rui tsked, "I get it....it's whatever dude."_

_Hyungwon widened his eyes at her sudden anger. But he just nodded at that as he walked away, leaving her be. She looked out towards him, seeing him walk away and sighed to herself, letting go of a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She just felt her heart get heavy with all this sudden tension. It was like her anxiety levels were getting higher and higher and she couldn't even breathe._

_Even on her way up the stairs to her mother's office, she just felt sick._

_Her mind was scattered with the thoughts of Chesten and his intentions, Hyungwon being so dark towards her, and just everything in general. She felt like the world was against her and no one was on her side at all. Maybe all that and the stress with work was too hard on her, but she never even bothered to request a break. She couldn't afford to when her mother literally needed her help._

_Everything around her as a whole, it felt like she was getting attacked._

_"Rui," The girl came back to Earth as she looked over at her mother, seeing that she was in her office now._

_She fixed her hair a little bit, "Y-yes mother?"_

_Suomi took a close look at her face, seeing the stress in her eyes and sighed, "Your anxiety...it's getting to you again isn't?"_

_"Wh-what? No mom I'm fine-"_ _  
_

_"You said that last time and then ended up fainting."_

_Rui froze at that reminder, looking away, from her mother's glare._

_She heard Suomi sigh, holding the girl's hands, "Rui, if it's any trouble, I can call off for you and you can just come work tomorrow-"_

_"No!" Rui exclaimed, seeing her mother's eyes widen. Rui's widened as well at her tone, but she just cleared her throat, "I-I mean umm....no I'll b-be fine mom. I'm not gonna faint this time. I actually have a little date with Chesten and-"_

_"Oh goodness, I forgot him and Sky were leaving today. Is that why you're so anxious? Because your boyfriend is leaving?"_

_"Wh-what? No, I'm not-" Then she blushed as she registered her mother's words, "N-no! He's not my boyfriend-"_

_"Rui calm down," Suomi replied, placing her hands on her shoulders, "I understand you're upset but you need to calm down or you_ **_will_ ** _faint again."_

_The small jet black girl took a breather, looking at her mother as she nodded slowly. Then she saw her mother reach in her purse and grab some orange-yellow bottle that had her name on it. Rui was confused at first, but she watched her mother put two pills out in her hand._

_She put them carefully in Rui's palms, "These are Xanax pills. They treat anxiety disorders and soothe the pain. Take this one right now and take the other one at 4:30 PM exactly. Do you understand?"_

_Rui nodded as she took the one in her hand quickly, grabbing her mother's cup of cold water and downing the pill. She stuffed the other one in her pocket, breathing deeply and feeling her insides cool at an instant. She hugged her mother softly and Suomi slowly hugged her back, patting her head._

_"Baby I know I'm hard on you a lot," Suomi said softly, "I'm so sorry....I just wanna make sure business runs smoothly. But I want you to know that I'll love you no matter what. I mean it. And I'd hate to see you stress yourself over a big business that's not even yours."_

_"I know mommy," Rui replied, hugging her mother tightly, "I know...."_

 

 

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

 

 

 

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Jungkook exclaimed, hugging the weak boy tightly. Well...Changkyun wasn't necessarily weak since he felt his strength slowly returning. But after all that sleep and feeling basically dead, he was pretty weak.

He giggled, "Jungkook I was never dead."

"Okay but like," Jungkook sniffed, "You were in a fucking coma for like 3 days. You were  _dead_ man. And everyone was crying and shit like...Minhyuk wouldn't stop fucking crying. Jooheon, oh my  _god_ , he was a fucking mess. Like...I've never seen a man cry so fucking much. He was literally balling on the fucking bed like a fucking baby."

"Jungkook shut the fuck up, we were all crying," Jooheon scoffed.

Everyone else giggled as Jungkook stuck his tongue out, hugging the boy tightly in his arms.

So yeah, Changkyun's up now.

After a few hours of collecting himself when Kihyun called the doctors in, they kinda discharged him from all the shit he had on him and cleaned him up. Even let him put on some clean clothes. And after the doctors came by, Jooheon and Jungkook came crashing in and were in awe to see Changkyun up and woke. Like literally, these two bastards damn near squeezed the fuck out of him and started crying.

Shownu, Minhyuk, and Youngjae were just talking after Shownu and Minhyuk checked in and then the boys were astonished to see Changkyun up as well too. Well....Youngjae fainted and everyone panicked, including Jooheon. Then they were relieved when they found out he as perfectly fine after waking him up.

So they all kinda crowed him a little bit, Changkyun was really relieved to see all his friends- minus Rui and Jimin, around him like this.

He would've continued his conversation with Wonho..... _but-_

_"Wonho, I want you to love me. B-because I love you.....I love you Wonho."_

_Wonho's eyes widened as he felt his whole face turn red, heart beating like crazy. He was just looking into the boy's pretty brown eyes, feeling himself get lost in them all over again and wanting to do nothing but just discharge him his own self and shower him with all the unconditional love he could deliver._

_Because that was it, that was all he needed to hear._

**_Those fucking words_ ** _._

_"Ch-Changkyun...I-"_

_"He's gonna have to get back to you on that," Kihyun replied, clearing his throat, taking Wonho's wrist and storming out of the room, pulling Wonho out as well._

_Changkyun was kinda confused, but it was already too late to respond when Jooheon and Jungkook both came crashing in. Then they looked up, seeing Changkyun looking at them confusingly._

_And both boy's started crying, "CHANGKYUN!"_

Changkyun sighed to himself, "I don't even know why I was stressing so much. The fucking interview, it kept playing over and over in my head and I felt like I was entering a nightmare I couldn't even escape."

Jooheon, Minhyuk, Shownu, and Jungkook all looked at him worryingly as he continued, "Guys, during that interview I felt something. I felt  _someone_ telling me it was a scam and that I should watch out for something. Like...I should watch out for the sins crawling on my back and the people who I hold dear. That along with Irene asking me  _that_ question....I don't know."

Jooheon hummed, "Irene said she didn't even wanna ask you that. She said the stage crew guy was literally forcing her to read it and threatening her job to read it. She didn't wanna be unprofessional and not read it, but she knew it was wrong regardless."

"I even told her to be careful asking stuff like that," Minhyuk brought up, "I told her all about you before you got there and when you were there. She was aware of what she was doing and she could've just let the shit slide. I'm  _honestly_ disappointed."

"Well, I noticed her dodging that question to the best of her ability," Jungkook coughed out, "Like that's why they threatened her to read it, because she chose not to."

Changkyun's eyes widened, as did Minhyuk's and Jooheon's.

Shownu nodded, "Yeah, I noticed on TV she avoided the question, but played it off well. Irene is a professional at her job and she's actually the most lovable interviewer on any news show. She would never hurt you on purpose, especially with all the warnings on her ass."

"Shit she fucking carried him here," Jungkook pointed out, tsking, "She called an MR and everything dude. If it weren't for her, Changkyun wouldn't have gotten here as fast as he did. I've actually been letting her know how you've been feeling the past couple days and she and I kinda get alone  _preeeeeetty_ well."

Changkyun smiled softly, "Can you let her know I'm fine and it was just a mistake?"

"Bitch been there done that," Jungkook started to say. Then he blinked for a couple of seconds realizing he  _didn't_ and smiled apologetically, going to the back of the room and turning to look at his phone.

Changkyun looked over at Jooheon, "Hey, where's Hyungwon by the way? I thought I'd see him here at least or whenever I woke up....you know."

Minhyuk and Jooheon gave each other worrying looks, unsure how to deliver the news. Changkyun was confused at the weird  _awkward_ vibe he was getting from the two and furrowed his eyebrows a little bit, getting a little frustrated.

Then Jooheon said it, "Changkyun we...we don't want you near him anymore."

The boy's eyes widened a little bit, more confused than  _ever_.

Minhyuk bit his lip, "Changkyun he....he's the reason the interview happened and he pushed you to do it. He  _forced_ the interview on to you. Not only that, but when you fainted, he just stood there and didn't do anything to help or put any effort into helping you out or even plan on bringing you here. He just stood there, then he left you there to die."

"Not only that," Jooheon replied, his fists balling, "But that guy.....th-that fucking  _bastard_ is nothing but some sneaky lying bitch who's only with you for your fucking money. He's only with you because he feels like he has to. Only because you like him and nothing more. I'm not trying to sound rude, but I don't trust him around you anymore.  _None_ of us do."

Jungkook walked back over, overhearing the conversation and sitting on the other end of the bed. He cleared his throat, "Wonho damn near punched the bastard in the face because he's been doing nothing but taking advantage of you and not truly understanding your feelings. I mean...it was kinda hot the way he did it and shit.  _Especially after confessing his love to you and shit._ "

Changkyun's eyes got  _big_ , as big as fucking  _saucers_.

"Wh-what?" He said, a small blush growing on his face, "H-he confessed his love for me?"

"Oh shit uhh," Jungkook replied, looking over at Jooheon and Minhyuk who were slightly glaring at him. He furrowed his eyebrows, "WELL SHIT I LIKE TO SPILL TEA I'M SORRY!"

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows a little, glaring at the blonde boy softly as he took his hand. Jungkook looked at him confusingly, seeing the boy's determined glare.

"Tell me what he said," Changkyun replied,  _firmly_ , "I wanna know  _all_ of it."

Jungkook gulped, "W-welll umm.....he said he ummm....he fucking loves you. He's loved you for six months now. He said he cares an awful lot about you and he just wants to hold you and kiss you and call you his baby and make all the cinnamon rolls for your fatass."

"He called me FAT?!"

"No he didn't say fatass, dumbass," Jooheon interrupted, glaring at Jungkook who was snickering a little bit.

They looked over at Changkyun, whose face was literally a soft shade of red. A pretty shade of red, his eyes all sparkly and big and looking into space as if he was looking at something that caught his attention and made him fall in love. But that something was Wonho, giving a speech like that and wanting to take care of him.

Even the speech he heard Wonho give about letting him go and wanting to love himself first before having to fall for Changkyun and becoming someone  _worthy_ of his affection. It just made Changkyun's heart warm up more as he smiled to himself, holding his chest a little bit. The boys were confused about why he got so giggly and lovey-dovey, but they all shrugged their shoulders.

Except for Minhyuk, who  _knew_ why he was so happy.

He snickered, "You know...Wonho isn't  _always_ perfect in the romance department, but I've never seen him so whipped for someone."

Changkyun looked over at Minhyuk, "What do you mean?"

"Well...." Minhyuk started to say, taking a seat close to Chankyun, "Wonho has his playboy moments with everyone. Without a doubt, he's the biggest thot I've ever seen. However, with you, he's softer than ever. So fucking soft actually....I've never seen a man sacrifice so much just for one person and  _not_ be in love with them. Hyungwon may have had his moment and been there for a short amount of time, but Wonho's always been there."

He nudged the boy softly, giggling a little bit, "I think that's an opportunity worth taking."

Jungkook nodded, "Plus some good sex you're receiving, oh my god. Wonho seems like the type of guy who can fuck you rough in a romantic way. Oh shit wait, is that the way he's been fucking you? Girl I could never-"

"What in the hell?" The men all looked over to see Wonho and Kihyun in the doorway.

Jooheon and Minhyuk tried holding in their laughter, Shownu sighed as he looked away, Changkyun blushed, looking down.

Jungkook stood his ground, "We're talking about you giving Changkyun that good dick," He said, patting the man's thighs, "Good job. Now you can give it to him endlessly without Hyungwon cockblocking y'all."

"JUNGKOOK!" Changkyun exclaimed, covering his face, "STOP TALKING PLEASE!"

"Righhhht righhht," Jungkook nodded, "You're totally gonna stay at his big ass house and go home and have emotional ass sex. No no, go fuck in the showers, or maybe in Wonho's hidden sauna-"

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "How the fuck do you know that I have a sauna in my house?"

Jungkook just turned to him, poking his lips out as he waved a wallet in his fingers, "There's a lot of shit you don't know about me, my  _guy_."

Wonho's eyes widened as he saw the wallet and turned around, looking in his back pocket to see that his wallet was, in fact, missing. He just snatched the wallet out of the boy's hands, lightly glaring at him as he put the wallet back in his back pocket. Jungkook snickered a little bit, looking back at Changkyun.

"Hey Kyunnie, I think daddy's mad-"

"Oh my god, get out, please," Changkyun ordered, his voice a bit higher than usual due to being completely and utterly flustered.

Jooheon cleared his throat, "I think that's our cue to leave," Then he paused in his sentence, looking at Changkyun, "Where  _are_ you staying anyway?"

Changkyun moved his hands from his face slowly, his blush a bit smaller now. He didn't even get to think about where he'd be staying, it was kinda hard to go back to Hyungwon's after finding out the guy literally tried to kill him. He couldn't go with Jooheon because he didn't wanna hearing Jooheon and Youngjae making love, Jungkook would just pester him all the time, Minhyuk was too naggy-

Then an idea reached his mind as he slowly smiled, shutting his eyes.

"I'll stay with my boyfriend," The boy announced.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Silence._

 

 

 

 

 

 

That response made Wonho feel... _weird_  and somewhat smaller for some reason. After all that confessing and Kihyun literally readying him to start going on this hard ass path to love the boy, Changkyun  _still_ remains in Hyungwon's clutches. It kinda frustrated him how Changkyun couldn't be honest with himself or his heart...made him wanna punch a fucking wall.

Jungkook harshly cleared his throat, "Umm Kyun, I hate to inform you but ummm-"

"You don't have a boyfriend right now," Jooheon husked, "Hyungwon is  _not_ your boyfriend and you're  _not_ staying with him."

"No," Changkyun corrected, "I'm staying with  _Wonho_."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Silence_.

 

 

 

Kihyun's eyebrows rose, "Wh-what?"

Changkyun reached over for Wonho's hand, pulling him closer. Wonho, who was confused about whether he should be thrilled, scared, or just  _overwhelmed_ , mindlessly walked over to him. Then felt Changkyun's arms wrap around his waist.

"I'm staying with my boyfriend, Wonho," Changkyun corrected.

Minhyuk covered his mouth, trying to hide his giggles as he and Jungkook smirked at the tall model before them. Jooheon's eyes widened, as did Kihyun's as they looked at each other, then back at the couple.

"You heard him," Shownu replied, crossing his arms, "He's staying with his  _boyfriend_ ,Wonho."

"Oh SHIT sister you don't gotta tell me twice," Jungkook replied loudly, hopping off the bed, "I totally can't wait to tell Jimin that you said  _those exact words_. Like.... _wow_. You just called him your boyfriend. That's an  _upgrade_."

Changkyun nodded at that, "Yeah and you all trust Wonho," He looked at Jooheon as he said that, "Right?"

Jooheon's mouth was still slightly open in surprise, looking at the boy before him in surprise. He looked up at Wonho, seeing him look down at Changkyun confused, flustered, the whole  _package_. Then he slowly smiled to himself, blushing softly. And when Jooheon saw  _that_ , that's when he realized he had nothing to worry about.

Wonho  _was_ going to protect him, because he  _did_ love him.

Jooheon smiled, "Yeah. Wonho's pretty cool."

Wonho looked over at him surprisingly. Jooheon just nodded, not needing to say any words. It was as if he could get them through Wonho's head telepathically and he didn't even need to say them. Wonho smiled back, nodding in return.

"Well then, I guess that's our cue to walk out," Jooheon replied, getting up from his seat.

Minhyuk did the same as well, "Yes it is, I gotta go home and do some more paperwork. Then help Rui out a little bit on the managing side. I know I'm working for Beverly but she's my friend and I wanna take care of her."

"Ah yes me too," Kihyun said, patting Wonho's back, "I've lectured this big block head enough. I don't think he needs my advice anymore. He just needs to not be stubborn and follow it, make sure he follows it Changkyun."

Changkyun giggled softly, "I will."

Kihyun nodded at that, walking out. Jooheon and Minhyuk exchanged their hugs and Changkyun hugged them back. Shownu came around to hugging him no later, right after him it was Jungkook who almost fucking tackled the boy into a hug. When they were all done expressing their love, the men left the hospital room, waving to Changkyun and Wonho as they walked out.

Changkyun and Wonho waved to them too, both with happy smiles, leaving the two of them,  _alone_. Then Wonho looked down at Changkyun, raising an eyebrow as the boy looked up at him, poking his lips out in a cute little pout.

He grinned, " _Whaaat_ I do?"

" _You_ are the most dangerous person I have ever met," Wonho chuckled shaking his head as he got down on one knee, being at Changkyun's level, "I don't know how many times I've said that."

"Oh I know," Changkyun replied as he turned to face him, wrapping his arms around the man's neck, "I think you've been mentioning how dangerous I am since the moment we first had sex. I've been keeping that as a mental note that I throw you off sometimes."

"You must enjoy doing that?" Wonho asked as the boy nodded and hummed.

Then the two of them giggled softly.

Changkyun was getting that warm feeling in him now that was telling him  _this_ right here was right. That feeling he usually got near Wonho whenever they talked, goofed around, or  _anything_ , being around Wonho and just having a vibe like that made Changkyun  _feel_ good. He just felt like he, out of anyone he knew, understood him more and it was just okay to talk to him about anything on his mind.

Wonho was always honest with him too which was even better.

And now, confirmed by Changkyun himself, they were dating. And  _finally,_ a decision that this boy made, it felt right to him.

He started to play with the back of Wonho's hair a little, looking at him as Wonho looked up at him, that little cute look of love.

"Hey," Changkyun replied softly, "I was serious about what I said earlier. I want you to love me because I love you. But I also what you to do what Kihyun said to do and stop making me your first priority all the time. It's unhealthy and you have a life outside of always protecting me. I get that you love me and you're scared of letting go, but even  _you_ need a real break."

Wonho sighed, "I know...but I just can't help myself around you sometimes."

"Well you need to  _learn_ to," Changkyun replied, his voice still soft, but assertive, "I don't want you to hurt yourself, or starve yourself, or lose sleep because of me or something that's going on with me. I'm a fighter no matter what situation I'm in and I can handle myself. Don't kill yourself, I'm a big boy."

Wonho widened his eyes a little bit, then he giggled softly, "Damn, being in that coma made you hella assertive, didn't it?"

Changkyun shrugged his shoulders, " _Something_ like that."

"Ooh," Wonho hummed, as he got closer to the boy. He grabbed one of Changkyun's legs, by the boy's surprise, and pulled him  _close_ , kissing his forehead. Changkyun giggled as he pulled the man on top of him, the two of them flopping on the bed in an instant.

Then Wonho started kissing his neck softly and the boy's giggles started to fill the room.

"W-Wonho," Changkyun giggled out, "We're in a hospital!"

"Since when did we ever let the  _location_ stop us?" Wonho teased.

He continued to kiss the boy's neck, pleased with Changkyun's soft baby giggles in between. Changkyun just groaned playfully, grabbing Wonho's face with his own hands, looking up at him with this wide smile of his.

That smile eventually became a soft closed one, "I love you."

 _There goes that heart again Wonho_.

Wonho smiled back, "I love you too."

With that, the man lowered himself to meet the boy's lips, which were  _waiting_ for Wonho's to meet his. The kiss was filled with  _overwhelming_ feelings from the both of them, Changkyun's heart soared as Wonho's was ready to dash across the sea. He just kept kissing him with all that love he had to offer, all that love he wanted to shower on to Changkyun just to let him know how much meaning there was behind those words.

Changkyun just felt like the lost puzzle piece to getting his life to be happy and okay was finally with him and he could be happy now.

His little giggles turned into pleasing moans as he pulled Wonho  _closer_ , wrapping his legs around him and damn near feeling so weak that he could hardly even speak. He just felt so  _secure_ , what the hell was he thinking abandoning this man and believing all this time, Wonho never felt anything for him? He should've noticed when Wonho let him go and realized there were some feelings behind all that.

Even when they were having that moment in the storage room, he  _knew_ Wonho felt some kind of sympathy and love for him. But with all the overwhelmed confusion, the whole thing with seeing his father, and Hyungwon damn near forcing him away from Wonho saying he was nothing but heartless....that all stopped him.

Mainly because he followed his head more than his heart and continued to lie to himself.

But after being knocked out like that and left there to die by a man he  _thought_ he loved, he realized a lot of shit.

He just got showered constantly by all of Wonho's kisses, missing the soft tender feeling of his lips against his and how it legit just made his heart flutter everytime, holding him close like this. Holding not only his  _best friend_ close to him, but his  _boyfriend_ and someone who looked out for the best for him and  _has_ been doing so this whole time.

That's what made Changkyun realize he never really loved Hyungwon, he only made himself believe he did because he wanted to avoid his feelings for Wonho.

But it was clear to him now....he fell  _hard_.

Changkyun pulled away first, looking directly at Wonho who was looking at him, smiling a little bit.

"Wanna know something," Changkyun brought, with Wonho humming in response, "I wish my mom was here right now to see how I fucked up my own life."

Wonho blew a raspberry, "Oh c'mon now Changkyun, I'm sure she would understand...I mean life ain't easy and she would most definitely relate. From the stuff you tell me about her and some stories Jimin tells me, I can tell her life wasn't all that easy either."

"Yeah," Changkyun replied sadly, "She hid away from my dad for years and never told me why. And to this day I still haven't found that man. He hasn't even made an effort to come see how I'm doing his own self. What if he saw me in the interview? You think he saw? He probably laughed and said  _oh look ho pathetic he is. Just like his mother_."

"Hey," Wonho replied softly, "Changkyun it's not like that okay? I know this because even if a father is far far away and you haven't seen them, they still try to make an effort into helping you in life. Being a dad isn't always easy and dads have it hard sometimes. Maybe the whole thing with your mother shocked him and he's too scared to see you."

"Pft," Changkyun let out, "I might fuck around and go to one of Gatsby's parties and actually see him there."

Then he furrowed his eyebrows a little bit as he thought back to a moment about six months ago when he and Wonho were upstairs and as they were heading out, they bumped into Gatsby himself. He greeted them both happily, shaking Wonho's hand. And when he shook Changkyun's it was as if he had seen a ghost.

_"Ch-Changkyun...."_

"Changkyun?" Wonho called to the boy as he came back to Earth, "You okay there? I kinda lost you for a second."

"Y-yeah I just," Changkyun said, furrowing his eyebrows, thinking back to the man with the blonde hair and the face that resembled his a little bit.

And in Changkyun's mind, he just put Gatsby's face as well as the man's face he saw years ago before his mother got shot together and  _realized_ something.

That  _man_ from many years ago, looked  _exactly_ like Gatsby.

He looked up at Wonho, "Hey, you think you can take me over to Mr. Gatsby's house?"

"Woah really?" Wonho replied, "I mean, he's not hosting a party right now....at least, not until Saturday. I was gonna take you out with me to it-"

"I don't care about the party," Changkyun replied.

Wonho looked at him confusingly, "Then....why do you wanna go see Mr. Gatsby right now?"

"Because I," Changkyun started to say, hesitating a little bit.

Then he shook his head, looking at Wonho as he furrowed his eyebrows, "Because I think that man is my father."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jimin sighed to herself as she looked over at her phone, slightly smiling at the selfies she was receiving from Jungkook of him, Jooheon, Minhyuk, and Changkyun. It kinda saddened her that couldn't go due to all these meetings and preps she had to fix up, as well as all these clothes she had to get finished for the new models, but it was fine.

Working for Parma was her dream job. And it was funny how it happened all of a sudden only because she's been dating the  _new_ CEO for a couple of days. Not like dating Rui was really a bad thing, she could still do the things she wanted. And Rui was her number one supporter, always backing her up with something in case Jimin felt down about something.

_"Are you okay??? Do you need to rest? Are you exhausted about something? I-I can get you some breakfast and you can take a break."_

_"Rui I'm fine! Don't worry I grew up making clothes and working hard. No biggie."_

That and the fact that she was constantly worried about her as well. I mean, Jimin understood that Rui didn't want her to overwork herself, especially since she told her stories of when her mother used to overwork her and she'd do some  _pretty_ dirty stuff to relief the pain.

But Jimin told her it was fine, it wasn't something she wasn't used to.

She rolled up her sleeves, wiping the sweat off her forehead, "Oh damn, I forgot to facetime Jennie and Soojin like I promised. I hope she isn't mad."

The female quickly hurried to the facetime app, pressing  ** _Jennie😈😻_** quickly and waiting for her to connect.

Jimin and Jennie would facetime occasionally, she was one of her female friends who she saw was very close to her and understood her more than the boys could when it came to certain things. Jennie had been there for her since high school ever since Jimin's boyfriend cheated on her at a football party with Minhyuk, so she's kinda been like her comfort zone.

Then when college came and they both took on the fashion and design major, they were close and Jimin felt herself finally slipping away from the boys. It's not like she wanted to, she loved Changkyun and Jooheon with her whole heart. But it was like after Changkyun's mother passed, she's had this duty to protect them no matter what.

And when  _her_  mother passed away, she already knew now that it was up to her to watch over Changkyun most definitely. But she was glad he's been stepping out the box a little and no longer needing Jimin's suffocating embrace to protect him. Even though the pressure of protecting him was still in her mind.

_"You don't understand Kyunie! This feels like destiny. Ever since 3rd grade, I feel like we've just been put together and have become as close as we are now for a reason. Like destiny wise! We're literally meant to be together like this and I feel like you're always gonna turn to me in the future."_

"Jiminie!" Jimin came back to Earth and looked down to see Jennie on the other line.

Her eyes widened, "Oh my god! You have blonde hair now!"

"Oh, you mean this?" Jennie replied, swinging her hair around all playfully and giggling, "It's nothing! I just wanted to surprise Chanyeol for our sixth monthaversary. We're going out tonight and I had to improvise to throw him off."

"Are you tryna have sex too? Damn," Jimin whistled as Jennie giggled in response.

Then she smiled, leaning on her bed, "How have you been? You know up in Singapore working for Parma annnnnnnnnnd your  _girlfriend_?"

Jimin blew a raspberry at that small little tease, "It's pretty cool! I feel like it's all a dream. To be honest and I never expected to be in any of this mess. Like, it still feels so unreal how I'm making clothes for Simone Davis."

"Shut the fuck up!" Jennie exclaimed, "She turned to Parma for her new tour outfits?"

"Apparently!" Jimin squealed, "I made her this little pretty Balmain embellished tulle mini dress for her first show! She's supposed to be seeing it tomorrow before Rui and I have to head to that block party tomorrow night at Gatsby's."

Jennie oohed at the sight of it. Balmain's mini dress has such a futuristic feel covered in crystals and sequins to resemble armor. The waist was highlighted with shimming beads and the embellishments were carefully positioned to flatter your hips.

She clapped Jimin off as the female bowed happily, setting the dress on a hanger, "I've been working on this shit all day and I'm kinda proud of it. Although it could be a little better than I hoped, I don't know."

"Oh Jimin," Jennie replied, wiping a few tears, "You were so made for this job.....I can't even believe it."

"Jennie stop it! I was not made for it, purely born for it," Jimin teased, sticking her tongue out. But she saw Jennie was actually crying happy tears and was kinda worried as to why. "J-Jae? You okay?"

"I-I am..." Jennie sniffed, "It's just I still remember having to teach you how to sew a shirt. R-remember that? When we too sewing classes together and you always use to ask  _me_ for help and assistance? N-now you're working for Parma Atlantic you fabulous bitch. Stop stealing my dreams."

"Aw Jen," Jimin giggled as she picked up the phone, smiling warmly as she looked at Jennie, "You're my inspiration okay? There's no way in hell I would be where I am right now without you and you know it. I love you so much and I want you to know that no matter what happens I'm always gonna send kudos to you for teaching me your ways of being where I am now. Thank you."

"Wh-whatever Jimin! I can't stand you and your perfect ass," Jennie angrily sobbed as Jimin giggled lightly. Then she sighed, "I totally have to send you something as a little gift for making it this far. Because bitch, I'm so proud of you and I'm sure your mother would be too if she as still here."

Jimin's smile slowly faded as she looked down a little, "Heh, I don't know....she might feel weird about it."

"Nonsense, I think she'd be proud regardless to her wanting this for you or not," Jennie replied softly, "She loves you Jimin no matter what you do. Trust me...I know how hard it is to get parents to understand the things you do. My parents are filthy stinking rich and you think they wanna listen to a word  _I_ say?"

Jimin giggled, "Yeah I know it's hard," Then she sighed, "I just hope she really does appreciate me finally achieving my dream."

"Well shit, you know I'm always gonna be happy for you," Jennie said as she puffed her chest out and Jimin laughed a little bit at that. "Welp, I need to get ready to kill this date. I'll most definitely send you pics and shit on the way!"

"You better!" Jimin teased as the two females waved happily and hung up the call.

Jimin set her phone down and grabbed a hairband, putting her hair up in a nice high ponytail as she walked over to the stack of clothes that were folded for her to check and beautify for Simone Davis's tour. She picked up one jean jacket and oohed at it, thinking of something she could add to it to tweak it a bit and make it prettier.

_"I'm not raising you to become some prissy ass fashion designer! I'm raising you to join the fucking FBI Jimin, you're gonna be a security guard whether you like it or not!"_

_"B-but mom that's not what I wanna do....I don't wanna be like you and do all that fighting and stuff."_

_"Well, fashion sure ain't getting you far in life."_

Jimin's eyebrows twitched at the thought, trying her hardest to keep her head straight as she walked over to her working desk, ignoring that painful memory.

_"Well if you think_ **_fashion_ ** _is going to defend you whenever I die, then pack your shit and get the FUCK OUT MY HOUSE YOU DISAPPOINTMENT OF A CHILD! Why can't you just be like your brother-"_

"Knock knock," Jimin's head popped up and she saw Rui in the doorway, leaning against the arch holding ice coffee and a smaller Starbucks bag in her hand. She waved it, "I was thinking maybe you needed some lunch to relax yourself. You haven't eaten anything since this morning and it's almost 5."

Jimin smiled as she came over, "Baby no, you didn't have to get me anything. I was gonna eat after I finished this jacket for Simone."

"No no, you can do that later," Rui replied, walking over and standing in front of her desk. She handed her food, "Your healthy and relaxation comes first before work. If anything I don't want my favorite fashion designer tiring herself over shit like this."

Jimin widened her eyes at that, then sighed, smiling softly and taking the bag and beverage out of Rui's hands.

Rui nodded at that, leaning against her desk, "You were just telling Wonho earlier that he needed to get his life together and relax himself. Maybe you should take your own advice and relax as well?"

Jimin chuckled lightly as she opened the bad to find a big croissant sandwich. She took it out, unwrapping it and smelled how delicious it smelled, taking a big bite without hesitation. She hummed pleasingly in response, taking in the taste and biting the croissant egg and sausage sandwich once more.

"See? I told you you were hungry, can't deny that," Rui giggled as she walked over to take a seat next to her on the desk, "Going 8 hours without food is a crime Jimin, don't overwork yourself."

Jimin hummed as she set her sandwich down which was almost gone, "I-I'm not trying to. I just wanna make sure I had everything down first. This is a  _dream_ to me and you know...doing all this stuff to make sure I keep my dream going means a lot. I don't wanna waste it."

"You're not going to baby," Rui replied softly as she wiped a crumb from the corner of Jimin's mouth, "Trust me, you'll have all the time in the world to continue your dream. But I want you to at least relax as you do. This is supposed to be fun, not nerve-wracking."

"I know," Jimin replied sadly, grabbing her frappuccino and taking a sip.

Rui watched her with careful eyes, kinda sensing the sadness within her and that there was something bothering her a little bit.

"What's on your mind little flower?" Rui said softly, getting down on one knee, lower that Jimin a little bit. Jimin was in awe at that a bit, then looked away as Rui rested her arms on Jimin's legs. "I can tell when you got something on your mind. Trust me, I've been in that position before while working."

Jimin looked down at her sadly, seeing that she was waiting for a response.

Then she sighed, "I just....I don't know, I've been terrified to take on this dream ever since I was little. I mean, it's a big wish for me as a whole...but I've been scared of it ever since I was a little girl."

"What do you mean?" Rui replied, seeing how genuine Jimin was hesitating to get this out.

She just shrugged, "I don't know. I had mommy issues when I was little. My mother wanted me to join the criminal justice field back in high school and I always told her I didn't want to I wanted to be a fashion designer."

The girl tensed as the memories rolled back, "I remember when she continuously told me that when I get to college, I'm gonna take the law enforcement career tech. And I told her, no, I'm gonna be a fashion designer. I told her I wanna make people happy with my works of art with clothes and satisfy them to the best of my ability. My mom told me I was set out to be a bodyguard, and I told her I wasn't. She kicked me out when I was 15 and I lived with Jennie since then. It was pretty rough."

"Did she ever try to make it up to you?"

Jimin tsked, "At some point on my 16th birthday, she tried to apologize....but I cut her off and didn't even realize why she was coming by. I didn't know she had graves disease, and I didn't know she was dying."

"Oh," Rui replied, seeing Jimin's fists ball up a little in her lap, trying to hold back some emotions. Trying to  _not_ cry.

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._

"I didn't know she was dying until my brother Jimin told me that I needed to go to the hospital and check on her," Jimin replied,  _tense_ , voice shaky as more memories fooled through her brain of going to the hospital, but unable to see her mother because of all the people in the room doing precautions and rushing over to make sure she was okay.

But Jimin took one look at the heart meter and saw the lines go  _slow_  and it made her heart stop. 

She  _couldn't_ go in there, it was just too much pressure. It was just too much to  _look_ at. It was just.... _too fucking much_.

"Jimin," The vanilla blonde looked down to see Rui looking up at her sadly, seeing that she was trying not to cry. But when Rui put a piece of her hair behind her ear, that's when Jimin's tears fell.

She just cried, "I-I wanted to make my mother happy, I always have....I-I just never could. She  _never_ let me try, not even for a slight second. I ran away because she was unhappy with who I was as a person and I avoided her because she didn't like who I was."

"It's okay Jimin," Rui replied, rising up to hug the girl softly, "It's okay...it's okay baby I know."

Jimin just buried her face in Rui's chest, wrapping her arms around her waist. Rui patted her head slightly as her cries got softer and softer, understanding why Jimin was like this completely. She  _too_ knew how it felt to run away from your destiny to try and achieve her dream. She knew that all too well.

"Least you chose to follow your dream instead of dummying down to what your parents want you to be," Rui replied, "I wanted to make movies and go to college for film directing and design, but my mother never let me. And she was already stressing out as it was. I just wanted to make her happy."

Jimin looked up at Rui as Rui looked down at her with a small smile, "That's one of the things I love about you, Jimin Park. You make these decisions for yourself without needing to hear what other people have to say. I love how passionate you are about your dreams and how you inspire others no matter what. But you need to stop being so hard on yourself and forcing all these tasks on you."

Rui wiped away a few of her access tears, "Your mother, she would've been proud to see this strong woman you have become on the outside  _and_ inside. She loves you Jimin, she loves you for who you are and so does everyone else. Stop having this feeling as if you need to prove your worth, you've already done the hard part baby."

Jimin slowly smiled, "I love you, so much."

"I love you too dork," Rui replied, kissing her forehead then kissing Jimin's lips, still wiping away the tears coming out her eyes.

She pulled away, "Now will you take a break? Jugnkook and Jooheon wants to show us something at Beverly and I think it's urgent that we go and see what all the fuss is about. And maybe we can go out for dinner later and watch a movie? Some wine perhaps?"

Jimin giggled lightly, "I like all those ideas. Let's do all of them together. Hopefully, we can go out to see Changkyun at the hospital and see how he's doing."

"Oh dear, Changkyun's not at the hospital, he's at Wonho's house."

Jimin's eyes widened, "Wait....WHAT?!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wonho and Changkyun drove up to the Western Mansion, which surprisingly wasn't as wild in the morning as it was every single night. Wonho easily made it through the gate after getting checked by a few security and parked somewhere safe for him to be. As he parked, he and Changkyun oohed at the house, seeing all the maids and gardeners from outside cleaning while socializing.

Wonho flatted his lips as he stopped the car, then looked over at Changkyun, "Listen, I love you, you know that right?"

"I do," Changkyun replied, looking over at him, " _Buuuuuut_?"

" _Buuut_ I think this is  _insane_ ," Wonho finally let out, "I mean, with all due respect baby, what makes you think Jay Gatsby is your father?"

 _Because last time I saw him and shook his hand, I felt something_ , "Umm...I don't know, it just  _feels_ right to me, to be honest. I don't know. Like it just hit my mind thinking that this man could possibly be the same man who swept my mother off her feet when she was 16 years old maybe? Or maybe not and I'm just overreacting?"

"I mean I give you props for going out this far to see who your dad is," Wonho replied, chuckling a little, "I would've never guessed that the richest man in all of Singapore was your dad. Then again, I didn't know that the most famous Latina-Korean singer was your mother so I'm not surprised that you when this big."

"Yeah, I got big balls, mister," Changkyun replied, patting his leg, "Bigger than yours."

"Yeah  _okay_ bottom," Wonho replied, playfully rolling his eyes as Changkyun chuckled lightly in response.

Then he opened the door, walking out the car and getting a close glimpse of the place. Wonho followed right behind him, both oohing at the sight of the mansion and how big it was. The maids and gardeners greeted the two boys as they nodded and greeted the two of them in return. Even walking in and see the glossy floors, seeing the house without all those people in it was nicer than ever.

Changkyun felt himself gazing at all the art on the walls and how defined Gatsby's whole house was. It was like one of those rich modern castles you see in the United Kingdom, but more or so like a mansion than a castle- or  _both_? He didn't know. He just couldn't stop looking around and feeling warm in an environment like this. It just felt better being in this area than being in his parties, a lot  _safer_ too.

"Hey Won," Changkyun called out as Wonho hummed in response, "You ever been to this place when it isn't so crowded with all types of celebrities and whatnot?"

Wonho shrugged, "Not really. I mean, it's not like you can most of the time unless you have a really good reason to. Surprisingly in the morning time, Gatsby doesn't let anyone in. But I'm pretty sure it's because the man is too busy working in the daytime and partying in the afternoon."

"Yeah but that's another weird thing," Changkyun pointed out as they just kept walking down the hall, "How is it that he's so comfortable letting these people in his house and do whatever the hell they please at night  _every_ night? Like isn't he afraid someone's gonna shoot up the place or have sex in his bathroom? He has like twelve guest rooms, someone's fucking in there."

"Well I mean we almost fucked in his bathroom-"

"See! We did!" Changkyun lightly exclaimed, then crossed his arms, "People just be having sex in his house and he's like... _Lmao, go ahead you crazy kids!_ What the hell? I'd be pissed if I walked in a bathroom to find two people grossly making out in the bathroom."

Wonho stopped in his tracks, looking at Changkyun with raised eyebrows, eyes half-lidded. Changkyun turned to him and furrowed his eyebrows, "If he wanted to, he could've kicked out drunk asses out."

Wonho shook his head, snickering, "Yeah sure. Didn't seem like you even wanted to leave the bathroom."

Changkyun blushed lightly, "Well I mean...I don't know I've had this weird fantasy of wanting to get fucked in the bathroom. IT'S WEIRD but it's something Jungkook started talking about and getting me into. You don't wanna know how much that boy talks when you become his roommate."

"That boy scares me," Wonho shuddered, "I mean how the hell did he find out I had a  _sauna_ in my  _house_?"

" _I_ didn't even know that," Changkyun blew a raspberry, "I think I'll keep that in mind though."

The two of them snickered lightly as they continued walking through the house. Changkyun saw a trophy room and oohed at it, trying to pull Wonho in so they could catch a look inside. However, before they could, some lady stopped in front of them.

Changkyun furrowed his eyes at the female with the dark purple colored curly hair with sea green highlights. She was wearing a button-down shirt tucked in a white office skirt and she had on square glasses of course. She looked at the two boys intimately, of course, recognizing Wonho first.

"Mr. Lee Hoseok?" She replied, her tone strict.

Wonho nodded, "Yes, that's me."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Miss Janet Francis," She replied in an English accent, "I am Mr. Gatsby's committee assistant. I check his schedules and talk to all the people he's supposed to be meeting with."

"Oh um, nice to meet you Janet," Wonho replied, reaching out to shake her hand.

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, noticing that the woman was damn near ignoring him and was going to say something to get her attention.

He cleared his throat, holding his hand out with a small smile on his face, "Hi! Nice to meet you too Janet, my name's Im Changkyun."

Janet looked over at him weirdly, "Oh...hello. Nice to meet you."

The female just ignored him and looked back up at Wonho, all cheery-eyed and stuff, "Anyways Hoseok, I didn't see your name on the list for this morning. Is there any reason you're here now?"

"O-oh..well uh-"

"We would actually like to speak with Mr. Gatsby on some personal and  _important_ matters that require his attention," Changkyun interrupted, still keeping that same enthusiastic tone, " _Surely_ you understand that? Wonho is simply accompanying me.  _I'm_ the one who's here to see Mr. Gatsby."

Janet furrowed her eyebrows, raising one, "Is that so?"

Changkyun nodded, "And I think it's rather rude of you to just go on and greet Wonho, when  _clearly_ ,I'm standing  _right fucking here_ -"

"Changkyun calm down," Wonho replied, trying to pull the small boy back. Changkyun just huffed a little bit, looking away from the pissy assistant, who was lightly glaring at him. Especially for using that foul language in her direction.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you,  _Changkyun_ ," Janet started to say, sounding pissed, "But Mr. Gatsby is going to be busy all morning getting ready for the block party tomorrow night and I advise you to try and talk to him tomorrow rather than barging in during his free time like a needy patient. Mr. Gatsby doesn't have time for poor  _fat peasants_."

Changkyun widened his eyes, as did Wonho as he coughed harshly and looked away. He was  _praying Changkyun wasn't going to lose his fucking shit_ , especially after having a nice reminder of those very same words  _Wonho_ use to call him when they first met.

But Changkyun cleared his throat, "Okay then lady miss, we will be on our way."

Changkyun took Wonho's hand and started to walk in the opposite direction. Wonho was confused, but he just followed him anyway, sighing in relief that Changkyun didn't fucking  _snap_ and cuss that lady out. They just walked in some other room, it looked like the man ballroom or something.

Then-

"I could've kicked that bitch's ass you know."

 _There it was_.

Wonho sighed, "You just got out of the hospital. I don't think beating people's asses to the ground isn't the best option for you right now."

"But she was  _lowkey_ flirting with you dude! Not only that, she kept pretending I wasn't there in front of her watching the whole fucking thing! Like yo, what a prissy thot," Changkyun huffed, "And what the hell is up with all the rich people calling me a fat poor  _peasant_?! Like it was hot when you said it because you said it in a daddy way-"

"What?"

"I'm so sick of rich people," Changkyun sighed as he plopped down on a couch, "This is  _exactly_ why I didn't want anything to do with rich people and their shit. They're so judgemental and disrespectful."

Wonho saw Changkyun layup on the couch, kicking off his Nike slides and just relaxing as if it was his own home. Wonho wanted to comfort the boy, because he knew he was tired of all this attention as well as all these people who judged him by the way he was, it's been that way ever since he was a little kid.

From people telling him he should've died and Sunmi should've lived, to people saying he should take on his mother's path and follow in her footsteps. People just constantly telling him what to do, it wasn't cool nor was it fine. The pressure was unbearable for him to handle all of this right now.

"I thought I'd be able to handle all this shit when I came out to ever one telling them who I was," Changkyun replied sadly, "But I couldn't even make it through the interview without passing out for 3 days. So what the hell makes me think I'll be ready to take on the rest of the world?"

Wonho walked over to his side, sitting on the couch, "Because it's just now getting started. You're opening up to people after  _so long_. Getting out of the shadows isn't easy and no one said it was going to be. Neither is taking big steps and you're slowly learning how to grow past all that."

Changkyun groaned, "I  _hate_ growing up. Is this how Star Butterfly felt when she finally had to learn to become queen of Mewni?"

"Not sure, but I'm sure your favorite cartoon character can relate," Wonho giggled as Changkyun threw his head back on the arm of the couch.

Wonho looked around and saw that this ballroom had a little band on the other side. The group of people looked as if they were struggling to get some stuff situated, that and decide on a song to play for the party tomorrow.

"Guys, Simone Davis is gonna be here tomorrow and we  _have_ to impress her," One of them said, a girl with light brown hair, "We can't let her sing Gimme What You Got, we gotta open the show with something  _exciting_ that she'll enjoy singing. C'mon now, we gotta open up our horizons."

Changkyun looked over too now, engaging in their conversation.

The guy on the drums groaned, "Well Somin what the hell do you have in mind? We can't just do something random.  _Plus_ I'm pretty damn sure Gatsby's expecting us to play Gimme What You Got for her. That's like...the only song we know how to play."

"Taehyung, I'm not playing that song," The girl, Somin, started to say, rolling her eyes, "I wanna play something  _fresh_ and out of the box. We should play Pull up for her instead! She'll kill that shit."

"Ooh, I like that idea," A boy with silver hair who was holding his bass guitar. He started playing a little note as he started singing, "Ring ring blowing up ya phone."

"Pull up pull up," The two girls started to sing along, giggling lightly at that.

Taehyung sighed, "We can't play Pull up, this is a professional Block Party, not a twerk fess. If we're doing anything we should play a nice soft song. Like Breathless."

"Oh my god, Taehyung stop being a wet  _diaper_ ," Somin groaned, "Obviously Matthew's thinking big. We should definitely spice up things a little bit and play something  _loud_ to wake up these old folk and get them going."

"Yeah because it's all about making old people grind on each other. That's hot as fuck Somin," Taehyung replied sarcastically, doing a little badum-tiss sound on his drums. The girl, Jiwoo and Matthew chuckled a little bit at that, looking over at Somin who was  _obviously_ not pleased at all with the little joke.

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, leaning over to whisper at Wonho, "Tough crowd."

"Yeah," Wonho whispered back, "Looks like they're struggling to pick out a song for the block party. I heard Simone Davis is supposed to be the opening act for it but everyone's struggling to make everything perfect for her."

"I see," Changkyun replied, getting up, "I'm intrigued."

Wonho saw him walking over and sighed to himself, walking over as well. The group was still kinda arguing until Jiwoo noticed Changkyun and Wonho walking over and oohed. Soon, the two boys caught the whole group's attention, especially Wonho, who was standing beside Changkyun.

Changkyun waved, "Um hi there. Nice to meet you all."

"Hellooo!" Jiwoo replied cheerfully.

"Oh, shit no way," Matthew started to say, in awe, "You're that boy who was on TV a few days ago. Cythina Parker's long lost son."

Somin and Taehyung oohed as they looked over at him, which automatically made Changkyun  _nervous_. But he felt Wonho grab his hand, smiling at him reassuringly which made him feel a little less nervous talking to these people than he did earlier.

"I am, Im Changkyun," The boy replied, his cheerful tone back.

"Nice to meet you Changkyun," Taehyung replied calmly, "We're Gatsby's personal band, KARD. I'm Taehyung, but I get called J.Seph," He pointed to the pretty blonde girl holding the viola, "That's Jiwoo," He pointed to Somin, who waved, "That's Somin, our lead guitarist," Then he pointed to Matthew, "And that's Matthew."

Somin crossed her arms, seemingly impressed, "Ahh you're Cythina's son? Holy shit, you look just like her too. Oh my god, you look so adorable."

Changkyun giggled as the two girls came running towards him, greeting him with warm hugs in return. Changkyun was unsure how to take them so he just hugged them back happily, taking in the warm embraces. Then he saw Matthew walking nearby and hugged him too, although it was  _very very_ tight.

The gang then looked over at Wonho, who coughed a little bit, putting his hands in his pockets.

Matthew whistled, "Damn, you're a famous singer's song  _and_ you're dating one of the hottest models in all of Singapore?" He said as he grasped Changkyun's shoulders, "Boy, you're living pretty grand right now."

Changkyun nodded, his eyes half-lidded, "I'm feeling pretty lucky right now."

"Well, are you feeling inspired too?" Somin replied, groaning a little bit, "We're having some trouble picking out a song for Miss Simone Davis who's supposed to be going to Parma's block party tomorrow night. Think you can give us some ideas?"

"Ah I don't know a lot of Simone's songs," Changkyun replied, humming and trying to think, "My friend Jimin is a  _big_ ass fan of her, well besides my mother of course-"

"THAT'S IT!" Matthew accidentally exclaimed, damn near scaring everyone, "We should  _definitely_ open up with Cythina's own  _son_ singing one of her songs. I'm pretty sure Simone wants to just listen out and she'd definitely dig it since Cythina was like her main inspiration and shit."

The girl hummed in agreement, kinda liking the idea. Taehyung tapped his chin, seeing how that actually sounded like a pretty good idea.

"Um I don't know, I've never sung any of my mom's songs in front of people," Changkyun replied, playing with the bottom of his white sweater, "And what if I don't sound good enough? I might disappoint a few folks."

"Nonsense Changkyun!" Jiwoo replied, hugging him tightly, "We will definitely back you up whatever you play."

Changkyun looked at all of them, seeing how they were all happy to hear this news and awaited Changkyun's response. The boy looked up at Wonho, who looked back at him, seeing nothing but  _help me_ in those eyes. Wonho looked around and saw that there was a piano near the stage and smiled as he took Changkyun's hand and walked over to it.

The boy looked at him confusingly as Wonho opened the lid to the black piano, cracking his knuckled. He started to play something and Changkyun widened his eyes at the song he began to play.

He smiled slowly, "You fucking bitch, you  _do_ listen to my mother."

Wonho nodded, "When I cared about music at the time before my mom pulled me away to model for Parma, I use to be obsessed with mimicking her famous pianist's skills. And Gave it Away was the only song I use to be able to play that made smile."

Somin, Jiwoo, Matthew, and Taehyung walked over oohed at the sound of the song, all of them snapping along, clapping, and bopping their heads along with Wonho's little musical tempo.

Changkyun bopped his head too, smiling slowly as he felt himself ready to sing, "Yeah, you really tried but I was planted all the lies you told me," The gang oohed at how  _well_ it sounded when he sang it, hyping him up a little bit more, "All the shit you've done you can't outrun the way you understand me."

Changkyun rocked along, "Yoooooooou, acted like you bought me at a bargain sale. You don't even care. Yoooooooou, focused your frustration on a small detail. Blew it out of scale. Like my ponytail-"

He was damn near scared when he heard someone beating on the drums and looked over to see Taehyung playing them. Matthew, Somin, and Jiwoo all oohed as they walked over to their instruments and started playing too, backing up Changkyun.

Changkyun smiled as he continued to sing, feeling a lot more confident, "Well you don't want to see the girl I want to be, then whyyyyy, then why should I listen? If you don't want to do the things I need from you, goodbye, goodbyeee. 'Cause I gave it awaaaaaaay, I gave it awaaaaaaaay, I gave it awaaaaaaay. And I'm taking it right back."

"AYEE!" The band cheered as they continued playing, Wonho as well as he played the notes on the piano. Changkyun looked over at them and saw how happy they were playing along.

Made something in him  _emerge_ and get up to start dramatically turning around, leaning on the piano as if he was in a music video.

 _Made the Sunmi in him arise_.

"I'm no blow-up doll, no free-for-all, no slave to your decision, ooh," He sang, jumping up on the piano and laying on it comfortably, "Gotta find a way to break the spell to get the hell away from those who block my visionnnn. Yoooooooou, used me as a fragment of your grand design, hey. And yoooooooou, you don't get to put me on your bottom line. You don't get what's mine. And I'm doing fineeee!"

From upstairs, Janet was walking right next to Jay Gatsby himself, who was wearing a nice little polo shirt and some white pants. They were discussing plans for the party, until Gatsby heard Changkyun singing from afar and his eyes widened at the song it was.

Janet heard it too, but chose to ignore it, looking over at Gatsby, "Um, Mr. Gatsby? Don't you want to talk to Miss Suomi regarding your-"

"It can wait," The older man said, walking over towards the little entryway on the second floor.

When he made it out, he looked downstairs and indeed saw the band playing along happily, playing gave it away by Cythina Parker as the small boy with dark brown hair and light brown highlights sang his little heart out. He was just dancing around, smiling,  _happy_ with playing with these people and it made something in Gatsby feel  _warm_.

_If you don't want to see the girl I want to be, then whyyyyy, then why should I listen? If you don't want to do the things I need from you, goodbye, goodbyeee._

That song, it sounded like the same song that a certain female use to sing whenever she got drunk and tired of people's shit. That was the same song Jeon Junghui played for her at the bar and got Miss Sunmi to vent out her feelings. And the small boy's voice, it sounded just like hers.

Made him wanna cry.

"Oh god," Janet replied, finally making it out, "I am so sorry Mr. Gatsby. I told that boy to leave hours ago and I can't believe he's still here. I'll go kick him out-"

"No Janet," Gatsby replied, stopping her, "I wanna hear him sing. Don't stop it."

Janet furrowed her eyebrows, but she just sighed in defeat, looking down at the boy.

Wonho had reached the little piano solo in Cythina's song, played  _hella_ well even, and laughed at Changkyun's little dancing moments.

Then he went right back into the song, "Well you don't want to see the girl I want to be then whyyyy, then whyyyyyyyy should I listen? If you don't want to do the things I need from you goodbyeeeee, goodbyeeeeeee."

Changkyun twirled in a circle, feeling nothing but his mother and his essence all around him, "'Cause I gave it awaaaaaaaaay, I gave it awaaaaaaaaay, I gave it awaaaaaaaaay, I gave it awaaaaaaay," He sang one last time as Taehyung aggressively hit the last part of his drums, slowly hitting the cymbals.

Then Changkyun smirked as he plopped down right next to Wonho, "AND I'm taking it right back, wooo!"

The group cheered him on as they ran back over to him, literally telling him how well he sounded.

"That was SOOOO FUCKING LIT DUDE!" Matthew exclaimed happily, "You deadass sounded  _just_ like your mother man, but like a new school kinda way."

"Yess and the way you hit those notes both high and low?" Taehyung pointed out, nudging him a little, "Changkyun you got yourself a nice little gift there. You shouldn't hide it you should definitely embrace the hell out of it."

Somin hugged him tightly, "Damn I'd definitely pay to hear you sing! You sounded so good."

"Indeed you did," Everyone stopped talking and looked up to see the older man from the balcony up above.

Changkyun's eyes widened in awe as he looked up at the man with the soft peachy blonde hair, who looked as if he was in his forties, wearing a red polo shirt and some white pants, clapping along with them. He didn't know why, but he felt his whole  _world_ stop looking at him, his heart beating a little and feeling something weird come up in him that he couldn't explain.

He just felt all choked up inside, looking at Gatsby and looking back to the man with the black hair who was waiting to see him at his mother's  _last_ concert.

"You sounded amazing young man," Gatsby replied, "I think I remember seeing you at one of my parties a few months ago."

Changkyun cleared his throat, "U-um....yeah! It's nice to meet you, sir."

Gatsby nodded,  _don't call him out Lui, he may sound and look like your son, but it's not time yet._

"How would you like to open up at my Block Party tomorrow?" Gatsby replied, "We could use a nice bright singer like you performing something fresh for the people. And I think playing a Cythina Parker classic suits you best."

Changkyun's eyes widened and he looked around to see his new friends nodding along, urging him to say yes. Then he looked at Wonho, who was also nodding along, urging him to say yes. Changkyun just thought if he had the confidence to sing in front of  _these_ people, maybe this was a way for him to get out there and sing in front of more people.

And it was like Wonho said, take baby steps.

So he smiled and nodded, "I'll be honored."

"Good to hear," Gatsby replied,  _trying to hide the fact that he was relieved_ , "I'll see you at the party Misterrr....."

"Im Changkyun!" Changkyun replied cheerfully.

 _Im Daniel Changkyun_ , that was him alright.

Gatsby smiled, "Alright Mister Im Changkyun, I'll see you there."

And with that, the man walked away, with Janet hurrying behind him. Changkyun watched him leave, ignoring Matthew, Somin, Taehyung, and Jiwoo's silence celebration in finally having something to play. Wonho looked over at the boy and saw that he was in awe at the conversation and finally seeing that man  _fully_ for him.

Wonho smiled, "How do you feel?"

Changkyun was still looking up, but he felt himself smile warmly, " _Big_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo wonho being the biggest supportive boyfriend makes me soft :(


	29. Chapter 29

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

 

 

**when you played right through his game  
** ****who was with you through the pain** **

**when he broke your precious heart  
** **say who held you when you cried, no**

**it wasn't for the money, it wasn't for your fame  
** **no that was all real, but you won't say my name**

 

 

 

 

 

**before you mad, I had him before hoseok  
** **but he didn't know it meant**

**I told him the truth, but he didn't care  
** **You know this man has several hidden affairs**

**_You took it too far  
_ ** **_let me show how bad you can be  
_ ** ****_Since everybody wanna hate me_

 

 

 

 

**_I remember I was there for you bitches._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

 

"I wanna go blonde."

"Y-you wanna.... _what_?"

"I wanna go blonde," Changkyun repeated, looking up at Wonho, "You think I might throw my dad off if I go blonde like him? Or maybe instead of golden blonde, I can go like....peachy blonde, or champagne blonde. Fucking platinum-"

"Wait a minute slow down," Wonho replied, a little bit overwhelmed with this announcement.

He gripped the small boy's shoulders, "Why do you wanna go blonde? M-maybe we gotta like...slow down and leave you with the dark chocolate brown. You know, that never killed nobody."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "Wonho I wanna go blonde. I want a new image that screams  _You're looking at the new edition of Cythina Parker's legacy_. I wanna be cool and creative about this if I'm really taking on this path."

"Wow, you're really thinking about signing to a label when you haven't even performed in front of a crowd yet?"

"I am a big guy, I am! Where's my big, strong, sexy supportive man? I kinda need him right now."

Wonho sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't know....I just don't want this to go south and you let the attention get to your head. Changkyun, I'm happy for you and I always will be, but fame has a funny way of showing it's ugly colors."

The small boy looked up at him as Wonho took his hands, looking at him with this soft defeated look. Obviously worried, Changkyun could feel it.

"I just want you to be careful," Wonho replied softly.

Changkyun raised his hand up, caressing Wonho's cheek softly. He smiled, "And  _I_ need  _you_ to believe in me. Wonho I'm gonna be okay, because no matter what happens or whatever tried to change me, I'mma  _still_ be me. So don't think I'm gonna pull a Whitney Houston and forget the people I love exist."

"I believe in you," Wonho replied, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, "I always have. It's just, when fame hit me everything went south. Everything's  _still_ going south. I just want you to be okay."

"Hey," Changkyun called out, putting his other hand on the man's cheek, "What did I tell you about worrying about me like that? I don't wanna be your first priority. If anything, your first priority is  _your_ dream and  _your_ fame. I'll be your second priority."

"You're my first  _and_ second," Wonho teased, as he lifted the boy up in an instant, setting him onto the sink.

Changkyun giggled, "Wait a minute noooo, I can't be your first  _and_ second! I'm serious, you need to have a first priority other than me! You were perfectly fine with going solo when you thought I was dead."

"That was different," Wonho replied in response, lovingly kissing the boy's neck. But before he could go any further, Changkyun pushed him away, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

Wonho sighed, "I mean.....I still  _am_ going to put effort for myself and still focus on myself. I really am, I'll promise you that. But I just got you back, we're  _together_ together after six months. I need a moment to soak it all in before I plan on letting you go again."

Changkyun's eyes widened at that, seeing Wonho's cute little pout. He knew what he meant, Wonho hadn't been around Changkyun like  _this_ in six months and the only reason they're like this now is that Wonho was around Changkyun and finally had the confidence to tell him how he felt. Changkyun was finally done lying to himself and got with the real man he wanted to be with, which took a while but it was a good thing.

After  _months_ they're finally together.

He giggled in defeat, "Okay I see what you mean now. I  _guess_ you can stay attached to me until you're ready to leave me," He played with the man's hair a little bit, curling it up a bit, "I like the attention though, you're not in a hurry."

Wonho smiled, leaning in to kiss the boy. Changkyun kissed him back warmly, sighing as they pulled away.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "But I'm dying my hair blonde."

"Fair enough," Wonho replied, shrugging his shoulders, "You know I'm only scared because I feel like you're gonna resemble your mother."

"Re _laaaaax_ baby, my mother only went blonde for her renaissance themed tour when she was like 22. And that was platinum blonde, I wanna go baby boy champagne blonde," The boy replied pulling out the hair dye box. He poured out all the stuff that came with it on the sink and Wonho watched him worryingly as the boy started applying the stuff and washing his hair.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you sure you don't want a  _professional_ to do it for you? It could be less stress. I could ask Rui's hairdresser to do it for you-"

"I dye my hair black and brown in between all the time," The boy replied as he scrubbed more of the stuff in his hair. He turned to Wonho, who was in awe at how his hair color was slowly turning from the dark chocolate brown straight to the blonde, but it was pretty slow.

Wonho flattened his lips, playing with the tips of his hair, "You know what, dying your hair sounds fun."

"Oh no no no Romeo," Changkyun said as he rushed over to Wonho, "I love your hair the way it is. Don't change it to anything too frisky or wild that's too much for me to handle."

"Okay but you get to go blonde, I wanna do something too. Change my image too since I'm coming out to the people."

"Yeah but it's gonna look tacky with you walking out with me hand in hand with the same hair color," Changkyun argued back as he crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow, "You should just curl your hair a little bit. Maybe you can wear that with a new shirt. Get a whole new look. OH! You should let me dress you again!"

Wonho's eyes widened, "Woah woah slow down. I can dress myself."

"But you wear big bad business daddy clothes," Changkyun replied, playing with Wonho's collar a little bit. He grinned, "This is a  _party_. It's formal but you gotta wear party formal clothes. I don't know, something that you don't usually wear to parties to surprise yourself. And no, you don't have to dye your hair to show out."

Wonho chuckled lightly, raising an eyebrow, "Okay then fashion designer  _Jimin_ , what should I do with myself then?"

Changkyun hummed as he jumped up on the sink, taking a seat and looking at Wonho carefully to see what he could give him to wear. He wanted him to wear his nice little silky button-down shirts, but Wonho  _always_ wore those. And any other thing Wonho had, it was sporty or something not formal enough for this party.

The boy wanted to go explore his closet to see other formal party attire Wonho could try out, but he didn't wanna bug him about it seeing as it wasn't really that deep.

 _"Goooood morning Singapore! This is the lovely Jeon Jungkook here_."

Both boys froze, their heads slowly turning to the radio that was in the sink beside Changkyun. They looked at each other, then back at the radio, both confused and in  _awe_ at the fact that Jungkook was on the station,  _speaking_ on the radio station at this very moment. Which sounded like a very  _Jungkook_ thing to do, neither of them were  _that_ surprised.

"How the hell did he manage to get a spot on the radio station?" Wonho asked, still surprised.

Changkyun giggled, then shook his head, "I don't know. That boy is  _full_ of surprises. Thought you knew that already."

Wonho sighed, shaking his head, "Yeah but I thought when Shownu said he got him a spot on Beverly, I thought he meant as his assistant. Not Beverly Heights' radio speaker."

" _I hope everyone's having a fantabulous day! I am because tonight at Jay Gatsby's mansion, we are to expect a grand performance from the son of Cythina Parker himself, Im Daniel Changkyun! Who is a strong ass friend of mine who's literally been through thick and thin, boy almost fucking died!"_

"Jesus Christ," Wonho sighed, facepalming himself as Changkyun laughed softly in response.

" _Anyways, I'd like to play one of my very own Cythina Parker favorites in honor of my favorite boy out there. Here's Believe in Me by the great Cythina Parker herself!_ "

The song started to play softly on the small speakers and Changkyun oohed in response. He ran out of the bathroom and Wonho, who stayed back, was in confusion of it all. Until he heard a loud  _boom_ of music from downstairs and ran out the bathroom, looking over the little balcony to see that Changkyun had hooked up the speakers to even bigger speakers.

"This is  _one_ of my favorite songs on her Togetherness album. Back when my mother was still fresh on the streets and didn't give two shits what people thought of her clean and innocent image," The boy replied, rocking around to the music.

Wonho shook his head, chuckling, "You are full of a lot of surprises Mr. Im. Care to sing along with your mother as practice for the show tonight?"

"Only if you come down here and dance with me you adorable fool."

Wonho just snickered at that, slowly walking down the stairs as he saw Changkyun dancing around,  _extremely_ happier than he's ever been since he's been here.

It was like, when he was around Wonho, even talking to him, it just made him happier than usual and it was a bit strange but Changkyun didn't pay it any mind. He just figured that was the universe's way of saying Wonho was his source of happiness, and he as cool with knowing that.

Seemed like Wonho was too.

Wonho slowly approached the boy, taking his hands and Changkyun smiled, looking right back at him.

"You see me, I feel like I'm always enough despite all my flaws. Babe, just hold on. I get I'm not easy to love, but bank on my word," The boy sang over his mother's voice, but Wonho could only hear him and started smiling wider the more he sang.

Changkyun just held his hand in his, walking him around the house as Wonho twirled him around and continued to slow dance with him, "Look, I know that I'm wild, but I'm so worth the ride. If you open your mind and take a chance on me. Baby, if you take my hand, I'll give this love the best I can. If trust is really all we have, I want you to believe in me, want you to believe in me."

Changkyun ran into the kitchen now, with Wonho chasing him from behind the more he sang the rest of the chorus, "Need you to believe in me. I can do it if you want to believe in me, yeah. Need you to believe in- OH WAIT!" The boy lightly exclaimed, laughing right after as Wonho finally caught him from behind, spinning him around.

Then they made their way in the kitchen as Wonho placed Changkyun on the island counter, "You're it, I'm all in, ain't thinking twice about that. I got you and all that, I'll love you without a regret. Just give me your patience, please have some faith in me. Believe in me, yeah."

Wonho took Changkyun's hand, giving him the access to carefully pull the boy off the counter as the two raced upstairs as the song continued playing in the background. Changkyun didn't even bother to keep singing, he was too busy racing Wonho around the house to even think about singing at this moment. He managed to cut in front and hide in closets and stuff while the man went around looking for him.

Coco saw the two running and chased the boy's around the house. Even though Changkyun and Wonho didn't even notice her chasing them at barking at them as they ran around, but it's not like it mattered. They were still having a good ol' time and taking kinda stress that was bothering either of them. Changkyun didn't even need to prep for anything or any of that, he knew he was gonna have a good day and an awesome night with no trouble at all.

His life was fine now,  _everything_ was literally perfect.

Changkyun busted through the doors of Wonho's room and oohed as he looked around. He saw the bed and slowly started to walk towards it. Then he looked out the big balcony windows and started to walk towards those, looking out and seeing the beautiful city of Beverly and Parma altogether. He remembered at nights when he and Wonho would fool around, he'd occasionally look out and see the beautiful city.

But it was even more bigger and beautiful in the daytime.

 _"Look around look around at how lucky you are to be alive right now_."

_"Moooom, you sing that all the time. What does that even mean?"_

_"Oh baby boy," Sunmi said softly, smiling as she lifted the small 4 year old up in the sky. Changkyun giggled softly in response, "It means cherish the things in life that you have right now you little monster. Never take anything for granted, just grab something you love by its face and kiss it."_

_"Oooh, like you mommy!" The little curious black haired baby responded, "I wanna grab your face and kiss it!"_

_The woman giggled softly, "I love you too Kyunnie! Cmereee," She responded cheerfully, nuzzling their noses together all cutely._

Changkyun just looked outside and the more he did the more he held his heart close. His  _mother's_ heart close, remembering all the soft memories of them together when they'd go outside of Singapore and explore the parks.

"Hey," The boy heard Wonho walk up from behind, placing his arm around his waist. Changkyun slowly looked up at him as he looked out the window, seeing the sights as well. "Yeah, I prefer seeing the city in the daytime too. It's more beautiful this way."

Changkyun smiled slowly, looking back out the window, "Yeah....I remember when my mom and I use to go out all the time when I was a baby. Me, her, and this other man as well...but it's all a blur. I don't know if that man is really my father."

"What makes you so sure that Gatsby is?"

Changkyun looked up at him worryingly, "I don't know. I feel like there's this force  _pushing_ me towards him and I'm just following it. When I was in that coma, I saw and heard a lot of memories and things I didn't understand from my childhood point of view and it made me question a lot of things. Now that I'm up, I wanna find the answer to all those things."

Wonho nodded along, "Which leads to finding your father first and Gatsby is your first instinct."

"Exactly," Changkyun replied, sounding hella determined, "I feel like if I reach him first-"

"You'll get all the answers regarding him and your mother," Wonho replied, finishing the boy's sentence.

Changkyun was surprised, but nodded along, "See, you know why I gotta do this. Also ever since that party a few months ago, when Gatsby and I shook hands, I felt some weird connection. And he knew my name without me even saying it. So that's another sign that he could be my father. I'm pretty sure of it."

"Well you go for that opportunity and get something you've lost," Wonho replied back, smiling as he said it, "I'm pretty sure your mother has been preparing you for this moment and you have every right to take it and grab it by the balls."

"W-Wonho," Changkyun giggled, "That's  _weird_."

Wonho blew a raspberry, "I'm just trying to back you up here! You're doing all this dangerous stuff on your own and I'm sad I can't do anything to help you out. I believe in you though, and I trust that you know what you're doing."

"That's  _all_ you need to do baby boy," Changkyun replied softly as he put his hands up to Wonho's face, giving his cheeks a good squeeze. Wonho still looked a little worried, then he just slowly smiled the more Changkyun kept squeezing his cheeks and laughing at the little faces he made.

Then he stopped, just to get a good look at his face.

_Just grab something you love by its face and kiss it._

Changkyun slowly lifted himself up, his lips slowly meeting Wonho's in a small and soft kiss. Wonho was surprised by the action, but he just shut his eyes as he pulled the boy closer, kissing him more than Changkyun was kissing him. The small little kiss turned into strong passionate ones, which led to Wonho picking the boy up and continued kissing his soft little lips.

Til Changkyun pulled away, "Wonho I gotta wash off this rinse-"

"That can wait, give me five more minutes."

"B-but," The boy giggled as Wonho slowly placed him down on the bed and kissed his neck, "W-Wonho my hair is itchy, I gotta rinse right now before it starts burning and I lose hair. You don't want me to go bald do you?"

Wonho sighed in defeat, poking his lips out in a cute little pout.

Changkyun giggled to himself as he rolled out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. When he left, Wonho sighed as he fell back on his bed, thinking to himself.

Changkyun was  _so_ brave and  _so_ determined to fix his family and get his answers, Wonho envied that about him as much as he loved that about him. If only  _he_ wasn't so terrified of the truth, he too would've been able to piece everything together and his family would be together too.

 _If his father was still alive_.

 

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

 

 

Night time was so  _lively_.

All the cars were lined up nicely for once instead of out of wack at the party, which was  _good_ because Rui had planned it to be that way. This whole party, she wanted it to be organized as well as pretty for all the people she would be signing with tonight. This was the party where she was finally gonna label herself as the official CEO of Parma Atlantic.

 _Well, hearing that in her head didn't sound too comforting_.

"Ms. Rui."

The girl came back to Earth as she looked over at a familiar dark purple haired girl with a sea green streak in her hair, all up in a high bun with curly strands on the sides. She was wearing a charmeuse v-neck court train sleeveless evening dress, accompanied with white diamond jewelry everywhere.

Rui nodded at her arrival, looking away instantly, "I see you know how to clean yourself up, Janet."

The female giggled a little, "Well, I wanted to look nice. When Mr. Gatsby told me this was  _your_ settlement block party, I just had to show out and dress nicely. I wouldn't wanna disappoint you."

"That's refreshing to hear," Rui replied, looking down to see Janet was reaching out for her hand. But she crossed her arms to avoid it, "I'm sure  _you_ have a date who you're looking forward to seeing tonight?"

Janet hid her small frustration with a smile, holding up her glass of wine, "Why  _yes_! Um, they're very nice and lean. Really fashionable and knows their stuff," She laughed awkwardly, looking up at Rui, "A-and you? Are you here alone Rui or," Janet slipped her hand onto the small of Rui's back, "Is  _someone_ accompanying you as well?"

Rui breathed sharply, moving Janet's hand away, "Actually  _yes_. I'm waiting for my girlfriend to arrive with her friends from Beverly."

Janet furrowed her eyebrows, "G-girlfriend?"

"Yes Janet," Rui replied, glaring at the woman below her sharply, "A  _girlfriend_."

"O-oh," Janet replied lowly, looking down, "B-but I thought your mother forbid you to have a girlfriend....she didn't want any of her children turning out to be gay or anything out of the norm. She use to be so hard on you-"

"Well I'm an adult, I'm not 19 anymore and I can do and have whatever I want without my mother nagging me. I'm 24 now dammit, this isn't like the old times when I had to sneak around just to-"

Rui froze in her sentence,  _stopping_ herself from bringing all that shit back to reality. She just shook her head, not making any kind of eye contact with Janet, who was still looking up at her expecting answers.

"Rui-"

"Janet the past is in the past," Rui let out, her tone  _sharp_ , "If I can move on for the sake of myself, then so can you and you can realize that whatever we had 5 years ago wasn't real. Stop trying to bring the past back and just stick to your position you have with Jay Gatsby now," Rui tsked, "Shit, be even lucky you still have it."

Before Janet could even respond back, Rui walked off once a long silver limo that had Beverly's initials on the front of it pulled up. The driver exited the car, going to the back and letting out a few people. One of them elegantly came out of the car, dressed in frilly magenta colors button-down shirt tucked in black trousers.

Their hair was golden brown, all curly and everything.

Rui smiled as he exited out the car, "You look very  _rich_ Minhyuk. Will Shownu be accompanying you tonight?"

"Unfortunately no," Minhyuk replied, finally getting out of the car, "He's too busy holding down the fort at Beverly for  _their_ block party tonight. But he told me to come and show my face in honor of Beverly. He's set to be the new CEO as well due to his father passing away yesterday so I'm his backup."

Rui nodded at that, then saw the beautiful woman exit out of the car as well.

Her hair was ombre with black roots, set up in a whimsical waterfall braid. And her dress was a two-piece lace split-side suit maxi dress. Rui awed at her glorious diamante stiletto heels and her glossy rich creamy legs which complimented her beauty as a whole. As did her pastel makeup which was on her lightly and her rich lip gloss that made her pink baby lips plump.

Rui smiled at her arrival, "Miss Jimin, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Jimin smiled, bowing down a bit herself, "Charmed."

Then Rui walked up to her, grabbing her face lightly and lowering herself to meet her glossy lips. Jimin hummed in response at the kiss, wrapping her arms around Rui's waist to take more of the kiss. And as Rui pulled away, she leaned in for yet another one and bent down Jimin a little bit to get more than she was getting.

Janet looked closely at the two from afar, trying to hold in her anger as she just sipped her wine sharply. But she couldn't help but feel inferior the  _more_ she saw the two kissing like  _that_. It pissed her off how she could kiss  _that_ girl like that in front of millions of people, but never with Janet.

_Because everything_ **_had_ ** _to be a secret._

"OKAAAAAY lovebirds,  _damn_ ," The girls pulled away shortly and looked over to see the angry bunny boy in a big ass Jeep, accompanied with Jooheon, Wonho, and Changkyun. Changkyun and Jooheon oohed as they poked their heads out the window and Jungkook just shook his head as Wonho parked the car somewhere reasonable.

When he did, Minhyuk giggled and ran towards the group. Jimin kissed Rui on the forehead, waving at her and running towards them as well. Rui waved back, smiling widely to herself. Then she looked behind her and up and saw Janet staring from away, the glass in her hand but no wine.

Rui just looked away in an instant, taking a different entrance inside the party. Janet saw her walk in a different way and furrowed her eyebrows, looked down at Jimin, who was socializing with the people by the car.

 _What the fuck does_ ** _she_** _have that_ ** _I_** _don't_?

Janet held her crimson blue Chinese fan up and walked away elegantly,  _following Rui_.

 _Meanwhile_ -

"Girl, what the hell were you back there doing kissing Rui as if you were never gonna see her again? Fucking lesbians," Jungkook replied, shaking his head.

Jimin rolled her eyes, "Okay whatever, it surprised me too! Rui  _never_ kisses me like that unless we're like....I don't know-"

"Lesbian sexy time?" Jungkook teased, wiggling his eyebrows, "Boom chicka chicka,  _rawr_."

"Shut the FUCK up you fucking furry," Jimin exclaimed in embarrassment, covering her face as the boys laughed.

Jungkook's hair was dark brown now, all curly and everything and he wore a nice tuxedo with a dark blue button-down shirt in it. Jooheon just had on his same old Versace button-down shirt from the  _last_ time they intruded Gatsby's party, only, Wonho gave him a black suit jacket.

Wonho's black hair was all curled up with his bangs parted, after letting Changkyun play around in it earlier without trouble. And the man wore a nice little white dressy sweater where it was opened up in the middle with strings keeping it closed up a bit but you could still see his chest, all tucked in some black leather pants.

And  _Changkyun_ 's hair was peachy blonde, curled up, bangs all in his face. He wore a nice little silky rose gold crop-top button down shirt with high-waisted wavy white dress pants.

"You all look like supermodels," Jimin oohed, "You should  _totally_ sign up with Parma."

Wonho coughed, "I'm starting my schedule tomorrow."

"I don't work here," Jooheon also coughed out, "I work for Shownu, as his assistant and I get a pretty good pay."

"I'm supposed to be a singer but thanks," Changkyun snickered.

Jungkook flipped his short hair, "No thanks bitch, I-"

"I wasn't offering it to you," Jimin replied, glaring at him slightly, "We kicked your ass out. We don't want an excuse to do it again Mister Jeon, stay in your lane."

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows, "Well it's not like I wanted to  _work_ anyway! Damn no need to be so fucking rude."

Wonho exited out of the Jeep, helping out Jooheon who thanked him. He attempted to let out Jungkook, but the boy hopped out with ease. Wonho was... _concerned_ but he just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Changkyun, letting him out easily. When everyone was out, everyone walked over to the big mansion, seeing how the party was  _much_ more calmer than it usually had been all the other times.

It was people from fashion builds  _everywhere_ in Singapore. From old rich to new, everyone looked elegant and marvelous. It was a nice little refresher for Rui, who was literally at the center of it all, right beside Gatsby, who greeted the people with ease and welcomed them to the party, being out and open for  _once_. Changkyun looked over in awe, seeing the man greet the people with a happy smile and seeing him out for the first time.

But before he could walk over there and say something, Jungkook grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to the bar for them to party themselves. Which is kinda what happened the whole night. The whole time they were there, everytime Changkyun wanted to at least share a small hello with the man, he'd get pulled away in an instant by either Minhyuk, Jungkook, Jimin, or Jooheon and it was kinda annoying. Wonho had already left his side to go interact with all the companies coming to Rui who were asking  _him_ if he was going to resume his work.

And Changkyun pushed him to go, but he only did that so he could talk to Gatsby alone before having to go up on stage. But the whole night kinda sorta left him hopeless. So he just stuck around near his friends for the time being, seeing that he wasn't really going to escape from them anyway. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing for him, it felt good to be around them and talk to them for a change.

Jungkook kept making jokes about the models and Minhyuk kept cheering him on, then started dancing with each other when Michael Jackson's  _In The Closet_ played in the back. Jimin, Changkyun, and Jooheon were laughing at them, then saw them running towards the dancefloor for some dance battle and they followed them.

Changkyun would've gone too, but soon as he turned his head, he felt his whole world  _stop_ instantly.

He looked over and saw a group of people walk in the party, almost all of them either dressed in silver, purple, dark gray, or  _black_. The man in front had maroon colored hair greased back with a gray tuxedo with white stripes. He as locking arms with a tall girl with dark purple hair in an all black maxi-dress with the back showing, her long wavy purple hair on one side of her.

But Changkyun didn't really care for them, the only one he cared about was the one wearing a black turtleneck tucked in dark gray trousers wearing a dark gray suit jacket, black wavy hair.

It was  _Hyungwon_ , in the fucking  _flesh_.

His arm was locked with someone else's who had short curly black hair with his bangs parted and he wore a nice shimmery silver button-down shirt with white diamonds on his sleeves and his collar. Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows a bit as he saw the boy all close with Hyungwon, who whispered something to him and saw as Hyungwon chuckled a little bit in response, whispering something back.

Changkyun's glare just  _darkened_ a bit and he felt a little  _uneasy._

"Hey baby," Changkyun heard, looking over to see Wonho holding up two glasses of wine, "I knooooow you're not a big fan of red wine but like the lady over there was just handing it out and I couldn't say no-"

"Wonho," Changkyun replied strictly, taking Wonho by the wrist and walking away somewhere else where there weren't so many people. He ended up going upstairs, to their little hideaway.

Wonho stopped him from going any further, kinda confused, "Woah slow down baby, where's the elephant?"

"W-wait...what?" Changkyun replied, raising his eyebrow.

"Y-you know...in the room? Like where's the elephant in the room. Um, Jooheon told me that that phrase means there's a disturbance-"

"Oh my god okay, we're gonna get back to you being so fucking stupidly cute later," Changkyun replied. Then he walked over to the balcony of the second floor, looking down to see Hyungwon still with that big group of men and females all dressed in dark clothing.

He furrowed his eyebrows, pointing down, "Hyungwon's here."

Wonho almost choked on his wine, "W-what?" He hurried over to Changkyun's side and looked down to see the group himself. Then his eyes widened even more when he saw Hyungwon, his arm interlocked with someone else's laughing happily with him.

He glared a little, "What the hell is he doing here?"

"I have no idea, but I don't know why I'm getting such a weird vibe from him too," Changkyun replied, squeezing the bars even tighter, "It's like I feel like he and those other people around him are here for nothing but trouble."

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows when he looked down at the man in front with the red hair and cigar in his mouth. He couldn't help but feel a familiar  _vibe_ from him for some damn reason. It's like he knew why he felt like he's seen that man before, but he was too scared to admit who it actually was.

He looked over at Changkyun, "That man in front, I think I know him and I think he's bad news."

"R-really?" Changkyun replied, looking down at him. Wonho hummed in response,  _you know why you fucking coward, stop being scared to admit it_.

He sighed, giving Changkyun a soft look, "Try to stay away from them through tonight. I don't want you getting into any harm or nothing like that. Because the last thing we need is  _you_ getting hurt when you just left the hospital yesterday."

Changkyun widened his eyes, looking down at the man again. Then he slowly looked back up at Wonho, "B-but what if they're doing something bad? If I need to call the cops, I will-"

"No," Wonho replied, his tone strict, "Baby I don't want you doing anything drastic because we don't know what they're capable of. They could be bad or our hunch could be wrong, let's just stay quiet until then. Don't tell the others, okay?"

Changkyun kept that same soft look, still worried of course. Wonho pulled him close, giving him a reassuring nod and smile. As he did that, Changkyun sighed to himself, looking over at the group of people, then back up at Wonho.

He slowly smiled, wounding his arms around Wonho, "Okay, I won't tell anyone."

Wonho nodded at that, accepting the boy's little kiss. But before it could escalate any further, the both of them heard a small cough from behind and pulled away, looking over at the old man in a black button-down shirt tucked in white trousers.

 _Jay Gatsby_ , "S-sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just coming up here to call Changkyun and tell him that we're ready for him to perform."

"O-oh!" Changkyun immediately stuttered out, blushing a bit, "Th-that's great! Where's Miss Davis? Is she here tonight?"

"Unfortunately, Miss Davis couldn't be here tonight. Her flight got all messy so she's staying in New York and Rui is going to hand deliver her dress next week," Gatsby replied, "But not to worry, I told everyone to look forward to your performance! I just didn't know you'd be uh," He looked over at Wonho, kinda glaring a bit, "I didn't expect you to be so  _busy_."

Changkyun looked over at Wonho, who was blushing a bit too, "I'm sorry sir! I'll go backstage and uhh....get myself together," He said hurriedly. He was gonna kiss Changkyun again, but then he saw Gatsby flatten his lips and pulled away instantly, patting the boy's head instead and hurrying off.

Gatsby saw him leave, then giggled a little bit, "The boy didn't have to leave. I just wanted to spare a few words of goodluck to you before you go up and perform."

Changkyun looked over at the man as he laughed softly, then took Changkyun's hands. As he did that, he was kinda confused why Gatsby was looking at him as if he was analyzing him, but it's not like Changkyun wasn't doing the same thing. He stared right back at him,  _glared_ at him even, trying to get himself to say the words.

_I'm your son. I'm your son. I'm your_ **_son_ ** _._

"You know Changkyun," Gatsby said, pulling away, "Every time I see you, I see this vision. You have this strong, gifted spirit within you that deserves so much more than it gets. You're like this boy who has a dream that he can't outlive because he lets his fears get the best of him."

Changkyun's eyes widened as the man continued to speak, "You remind me of myself when I was young. I use to think I could chase this dream and these possibilities I wanted to prove. But every time I fought for something I wanted, it slipped right out of my grasp and I was right back to square one."

_I'm your son._

"Have you umm..." Changkyun started to say, "Have you ever had a dream that you achieved?"

Gatsby looked over at him, seeing how serious he was and then chuckled lightly, "I never had a dream before. At least....I didn't believe in dreams until I met a woman one night at a bar. She was dancing at a bar all by herself, singing a song she made. I came up to her and danced with her, she was 16 and I was 21."

Changkyun's eyes got  _big_.

_There was this one song that played. It was a slow song and everyone grabbed someone and danced with their significant other. Junghui and I sat it out, Rae obviously found herself a man, and Cythina found herself. She just swayed side to side, holding herself and smiled to herself. She even started singing and her voice sounded like honey._

"It was a beautiful voice that caught my attention and it was pulling me towards her," Gatsby continued, remembering the memories himself, "I asked her for her name, she didn't give it to me, so I didn't give her my real name either. She laughed at it, then asked  _me_ to dance and I said yes, taking her dance and dancing with her as she sang softly."

_But Cythina was still on the floor away by herself. He noticed her, walking towards her slowly. She saw him, staring at him as if she knew him. Next thing you knew, they were laughing softly and the man asked her to dance._

Changkyun felt his heart beating the more he heard the story, feeling strips of his lost memories slowly come back to him in a heartbeat. He just looked up at the man, eyebrows furrowed, seeing him continue to talk and look as if he got punched in the stomach.

"I got with that same woman who told me dreams were real and we went from sleeping with each to being best friends and actually helping each other out," Gatsby kept going, looking dead at Changkyun, who was looking back at him, unsure how to take all this.

Gatsby kept going, "Then she got pregnant, it was my child and....we wanted to start a family together," He said, taking a step forward towards the boy who as looking down. Gatsby furrowed his eyebrows, "That woman, she had such a warm and wonderful caring heart and showed nothing but kindness towards everyone she loved. She taught me how to live and love, laugh and even cry."

He took Changkyun's hand, who was startled a little, trying not to cry. Changkyun  _refused_ to look at him, he wanted this moment to come, but as it hit him he didn't think that it would hurt hearing it come out like this. It sounded like Gatsby was happy to see him, but also upset at the same time.

And... _crying_?

"Changkyun," The boy heard, but refused to look at the man after hearing his slight aggressive but assertive tone.

" _Changkyun_."

_I want him to be a precious boy who finds a man or woman one day and is able to be treated like he's the only boy in the world._

"Changkyun...p-please..."

_I want our son to surround himself with good people and I want him to be intelligent but also think with his heart, soul, and mind. I want him to be a beautiful boy with a big imagination and someone who brings people together and make a big difference._

Changkyun squeezed his eyes tight, trying to ignore the flowing tears that were coming out of his eyes. But he felt Gatsby grasp his shoulders, shaking him a little bit and from his own glassy vision, he could see Gatsby crying as well as he stood on one knee.

"Ch-Changkyun I-" Gatsby started to say, then he pulled the boy in for a hug.

_Even people who may never change or never get along, I want my baby to make a difference._

He squeezed him tight, "I-I'm your father. I-Im Luiseong, I'm your blood-related father Changkyun."

Changkyun was lost for words as the man hugged him tightly. He stood still for a few seconds before bursting into  _tears_ , hugging the man right back tight as ever. Luiseong just hugged his son with more force, finally feeling his pieces come together this whole time and feel his heart burst with all types of emotions.

"D-dad," Changkyun sobbed out, "Y-you're my dad. You're that same man from the shooting that I saw."

"I am," Luiseong replied back, "I c-came to your mother's concert in hopes of seeing her and making everything right, but I couldn't. I-"

"Wh-where have you been all this time?!" Changkyun said, pulling the older man closer, "I-it's been 12 years dad. 12  _fucking_ years since it all happened a-and you just left me alone in life with no trace of who you were, where you were- NOTHING! You saw me on that interview, I was  _terrified_!"

"Changkyun I wanted to come for you," Luiseong said as he pulled away, looking up at him, slightly glaring, "Changkyun I wanted to be there for you and watch you grow up. I wanted to be there for so long....I-I just never could."

"But  _why_?" Changkyun sobbed, "Y-you're so  _stupid_. You couldn't send me like some kind of email or message yourself?!"

"Changkyun-"

"I-if you really wanted to be near me, why didn't you put any effort for me and mom?! A-and while I'm at it why did you disappear and why is it that I saw you again when I was 11?"

"Changkyun you  _don't_ understand!" Luiseong roared, but only loud enough for Changkyun to hear.

Changkyun was startled as his tears suddenly stopped. Luiseong bit his lip a little, then grunted as he shook his head.

"If I was around you and your mother then that would mean you two would die and it would be my fault," The man said, his expression serious as hell. Changkyun heard him  _loud_ and  _clear_ , "If I stayed near you and Sunmi, then that would be both of your demise. See, I tried to escape from a mafia called 579, led by a man with the name of Chae Takashi."

_Takashi Chae- that sounded hella familiar._

"He wanted me to stay in it and fight for him but I refused," Luiseong replied, standing up tall and proud as he looked down at Changkyun, "He told me that he would kill you  _and_ Sunmi if I stayed with the two of you and I couldn't bear seeing you two get hurt, nor could I protect you from his clutches. So I cut you and your mother off and told her to go to Seoul for a better life to escape from me  _and_ Takashi's clutches."

_Takashi Chae._

"But I thought about you and your mother the whole time I stayed," Luiseong's tone got a bit softer, "And I told myself it's time to stop feeling sorry and be the father and man that you both deserve. But when I came back, it was already too late and Takashi shot you both."

**_Takashi Chae_ ** _._

Luiseong looked over to see Changkyun remain quiet. The boy was kinda....or no- most  _definitely_ lost for words. But he just stayed quiet to soak all this in and find ways to crawl over it and not get mad that this man nearly risked his life to make sure him and his mother stayed safe. It was pretty shitty, but Luiseong literally  _shut_ them out so Takashi Chae couldn't hurt them.

 _Takashi Chae,_ Changkyun didn't know  _why_ that name sounded so familiar.

He flattened his lips, looking up at his father, "S-so....you mean to tell me that you abandoned me and mom j-just so you could keep us away from Takashi?" Changkyun asked and the man nodded in response. Then Changkyun straightened himself up, "So that means....after mom died after the surgery,  _you're_ the one who's been sending me money and help me live in Korea."

"I am," Luiseong replied in relief, "The reason why is because I didn't want Takashi coming anywhere near you. Not until he was handled himself."

Changkyun stilted, "Wh-what do you mean? D-did you.....d-dad did you-"

"No, I didn't," Luiseong replied, "And I'm telling the honest truth. In fact, someone else did it before I could."

Changkyun's eyes widened, "Wh-who...who killed him?"

Luiseong looked over at him, seeing how serious he was but also  _scared_. He didn't wanna scare him even more than he had, but he knew he had to tell him and get it out now if he was really going to change everything and make Changkyun trust him fully.

So he took a sharp breath, then looked at the boy without hesitation.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Lee Hoseok," Luiseong let out, seeing Changkyun's face pale  _entirely_ at those words.

"The son of Cameron Lee, and your boyfriend....he shot Takashi Chae."

 

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

 

Wonho looked around carefully as he and Rui sipped their wine, looking around at everyone trying to pretend like they  _weren't_ eyeing their brother from across the room. But it was weird seeing him around this smaller boy, so cheerful and happy too. Usually, they'd be happy about this,  _especially_ Rui.

But now? It was just fucking weird.

"Changkyun says he thinks he's up to no good," Wonho whispered to her, "And that guy with the red hair greased back, he looks like that weird ass babysitter from all those years ago."

"You mean the butcher that  _accidentally_ shot my dad in the leg," Rui grimaced, "Hell yeah I remember that bastard. I recognize his face from anywhere. He said he was in some gang back then called the 579 mafia but then played it off as a joke."

"That's what I'm remembering," Wonho replied, squinting his eyes at them, "I'm not liking the vibe I'm getting from him."

Rui hummed, "Well I don't want  _us_ to be suspicious about it. Just keep your nose in your own business and no one gets hurt. Maybe he's turned a new leaf and he has a whole fashion business? Maybe like some hot ass mafia wear? Like, 579 is  _actually_ a store for cute as renaissance clothes-"

"Rui that sounds unsafe," Wonho grunted, "I don't want you to go trusting this guy. He could be up to anything."

"Wonho I don't want anything bad happening at this party alright?" Rui argued a bit. Then she cleared up her glare when she saw someone walking over to her and smiled, shaking their hand. When they were gone, her glare returned, "This is a block party to help support Parma and our sales. If anything I need everything to go perfect okay?"

The man was gonna say something else, but then he saw someone walking near the two of them and hurried towards them before he could answer. Rui looked over at him then sighed, seeing that she as by herself again at the table.

_Until-_

"This seat taken?"

Rui sighed, her eyes shut, "Unfortunately my brother was sitting there, but I could use a-"

When she opened her eyes, she  _stilted_ at the sight of the older man before her.

He smiled widely, holding his hand out for her to shake, "Pleased to make your acquaintance Miss CEO of Parma Atlantic"

"O-oh umm," Rui replied, unsure how to respond, "It's a pleasure to meet you, good sir."

"No need to be so formal Rui," The older man chuckled, "You remember me? Uncle Bane! I use to babysit you and the boys when you were 12 years old for your father. You know....we he had movie business to attend to and shit."

Rui's eyes widened at that, "O-oh! Um..yeah! I do remember you. You're the man who shot my father in the leg on accident with a prototype gun," She giggled a bit, "It's great to see you Bane. What brings you to the block party? This is for companies to sign in and work for Parma."

"Ahh well, I  _am_ a company and I  _am_ here to work for Parma," Bane replied.

Rui raised a confused eyebrow in response, "I-I'm sorry Bane, but we're not accepting any lunch butchers or anything like that."

"No no," The man said, chuckling softly, "I mean I'm here because my mafia designing company would like to sign up with Parma. 579 Mafia! You know, I use to joke and say it was a hidden gang but it's actually a fashion company I own back in Japan. Our star model, Eka Shang, has been wanting to model for Parma since she was a little girl."

Rui and Bane looked over at the slim female wearing the long all black maxi-dress, wavy dark purple hair on the side as she smiled, shaking Rui's hand. Rui shook her hand, kinda in awe at her appearance and how  _model material_ she really was.

Bane continued, "I would love to sign a contract and get things going. Your father always motivated me to work for Parma, but I was never sure if I wanted to. Besides, your brother works for us as Eka's manager and he's  _really_ good at his job. I'd hate to take him away from you."

Rui froze, looking over to see the tall boy walk his way near them. He saw Rui looking at him, her eyebrows slightly  _furrowed_. She looked at him,  _glaring_ at him and Hyungwon could feel her anger and wanted to say something to her.

But she shook her head, a small smile appearing as she took Eka's hand, shaking it, "Hi, welcome to Parma. I can't wait to start working with you."

Eka was confused but then smiled and shook her hand in return. Then Rui pointed to the papers for Bane to sign and hurried off before Hyungwon could even reach her. He finally came near them and saw her leave, kinda frustrated and a bit sad as well.

He heard Bane snicker, "Well  _that_ was easier than I thought."

"Hell yeah," Eka replied, "I didn't think she'd accept it so fast," She patted Hyungwon, "You were right, these bastards really  _are_ gullible as hell."

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows, "What did you say to her?"

"All I said was that we owned a fashion company in Japan," Bane replied, looking over at the boy after signing, "That's all. Hyungwon no need to go about checking me. Long as we stick to the plan, we have nothing to worry about."

Hyungwon stilted, "I-I know....but you know...these people are still my family Bane. I don't want them getting hurt-"

"Hyungwon," Bane called out, shutting the boy up  _entirely_. He looked over at him, slightly glaring, "Don't think I don't know what you're doing. You're trying to go against my back and save those little half pints. Don't lie to me either, Eka overheard you and Tobé talking about it and planning on saving the Luiseong's son."

Hyungwon's face paled, "B-Bane I...I don't know what you're-"

"Stop lying to me," Bane corrected him, "All you're good at is lying.  _Just_ like your fucking father."

Hyungwon  _froze_ at that, looking away. But he felt Bane come closer to him and grip his chin, turning his head to face him, "Hyungwon, if you try to help those people, it's gonna do nothing but go in vain. You try to help them, then all they're gonna do is  _still_ hate you. Nothing's going to change that. That Im boy is  _not_ going to respect you."

Bane gripped his shoulders, glaring at him, "If you want any chance of redeeming yourself, I suggest you stick to the plan and stop letting your feelings get the best of you. If I have to snap you out of it like Takashi had to do with you and made you kill Percy, I will. If I have to harm my son to make you realize the shit then  _goddammit_ Hyungwon I will murder the shit out of Alexander."

"N-no, don't-"

"Then  _get_ your shit together," Bane husked, fixing his suit jacket and walking off.

Hyungwon was still shaken up from the talk, feeling himself get  _smaller_ and  _smaller_.

Dammit, he hated this, he hated this  _so_ fucking much. Having to chose between proving himself and his own fucking family, it's a choice that was literally engraved in him by his father and even with his father dead, he still couldn't escape his destiny.

 _This_ was his fate, he couldn't escape it.

"Hyungwon," The boy heard Eka start to say, but didn't even bother looking at her the more times she called his name. Then she rolled her eyes, "Not that I  _care_ but he's right. All those people are gonna do is look back on you and turn their backs. No matter how much you try to save them."

"Shut the fuck up Eka," Hyungwon shot, "I don't need  _your_ pity."

Eka scoffed, "Well if you're trying to save  _anyone_ then you shouldn't save Wonho and you shouldn't go after Gatsby."

"What are you talking about?" Hyungwon replied, finally looking at her.

The girl looked around to make sure no one was looking at them, then she walked closer to him, reaching his ear.

"Gatsby didn't kill Takashi. Wonho did."

Hyungwon felt his body freeze up in an instant as Eka pulled away, looking over at him. He was so  _lost for words_ with this information, feeling misled and also extremely spiteful at the same time he couldn't even contain himself he had some much anger in him.

Eka took that as an excuse to continue, "I overheard Gatsby talking to Changkyun. He's Im Luiseong as we suspected and he planned on killed Takashi to avenge Cythina Parker's death, but Wonho killed him before  _he_ could."

 

 

_Wonho killed him._

 

 

_Wonho killed him._

 

 

 

_Wonho killed Takashi....._ **_AND_ ** _Percy._

 

 

_Wonho killed any type of hopes in dreams within you, he destroyed any sense of happiness in you and killed the only man who believed in you. He killed the only boy who loved you for you and wanted you to become a better person._

 

 

_He killed them....i-it's_ **_HIS FAULT_ ** _._

 

 

"Hyungwon," Eka replied, calling him back to his senses, "The only way Wonho is gonna keep getting away with this shit if  _you_ keep letting him."

Hyungwon looked over at her slowly. As he did, she was startled a bit but then came by his side. Hyungwon looked down and saw the gun in her hands that came from a leg hold under her dress. He took it in his hands, looking straightforward.

As did she for a split second as if nothing happened, then she looked at him from the corner of her eye, "You  _know_ what you have to do tonight. I don't care if you save Changkyun or Rui. But  _get_ rid of Wonho at any cost tonight."

Hyungwon didn't say anything or even nod, he just walked away without any trace. And Eka watched him with careful eyes, taking a glass from a nearby tray.

"I'm sorry Alex," She said, taking a sip of her drink.

 

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

 

Taehyung looked over at Matthew worryingly, "Maybe we should do sound check again?"

"No! That would be like the thirtieth time we've done sound check," Matthew argued, "Changkyun's busy having fun and we need to respect that. And I'm pretty sure if he were here right now, he'd say the same thing."

Somin sighed looking over at Jungkook who was sitting on the piano chair. Jimin was standing right above him and it looked as if they were playing UNO or something on their phones. And it also seemed like Jungkook was losing. She looked over at the others then looked back at them, walking over to see what they were doing.

Jungkook noticed and looked at her, "You wanna play?"

Somin cleared her throat, "W-well I mean sure  _Son of Junghui Jeon,_ I'd love to play UNO with you."

Jungkook raised an eyebrow, "Damn, you knew that off the bat?"

"Well I mean your father posts pictures of you all the time on his Instagram and I admire his piano work," Somin replied, taking a seat next to him, "Think you can teach me some of his skills?"

Jungkook widened his eyes at that, looking up at Jimin, who just shrugged her shoulders. Then he gave Somin a widen bunny smile, "Well OF COURSE  _random lead guitarist girl who I know nothing about_."

Somin raised an eyebrow, "M-my name's Somin."

"AH! That's right, I knew that," Jungkook replied, looking away and ignoring Jimin who snorted hella loud. She played it off as a cough and walked away from the two. Jungkook just cleared his throat, giving Somin a serious look.

"I'm gonna teach you the  _greatest_ masterpiece my father created," Jungkook replied dramatically, "You ready to hear it?"

Somin nodded along as Jungkook got prepared to play it. And when he played like a few notes, Somin oohed as she looked over and saw him hit the keys easily. Jiwoo walked over no later, oohing as well as she saw the boy playing on the piano, what sounded like chopsticks, but it was missing a few notes. Jungkook just played off well and finished, grinning at Somin.

"That's how you do it sweet cheeks," He said, winking a little.

Jiwoo cleared her throat, "Pardon me, but you mind if I show you how it's done?"

Jungkook whistled, "We got ourselves a challenger,  _huh_? Here to challenge the son of the greatest penis of all time."

"Did you say penis?" Jooheon replied, overhearing his conversation as he and Minhyuk walked over.

Jungkook nodded, "Yeah! I mean I'm Jeon Junghui's son, who is the greatest penis of  _all time_."

"Jungkook,  _sweetie_. You-" Minhyuk started to say, but Jooheon put his finger on his lips, shushing him instantly. Minhyuk sighed at that as the two watched Jungkook and Somin get up from their seat and see Jiwoo sit down, cracking her knuckles.

Jungkook tsked at that, seeing that she didn't need to do  _all_ of that just to prepare to play.

But then she played, and her fingers moved so  _fucking fast on the piano_. She played both parts of Chopsticks with no trouble at all. Jooheon and Minhyuk oohed as she played, clapping along. Somin clapped along too, and as did Matthew and Taehyung. Jungkook's mouth was  _wide_ open, seeing how fast her fingers moved and played all the notes and all parts with no problem.

Made him feel stupid for a second.

Jiwoo finally finished as the group applauded her. Then she looked over at Jungkook, "It's a  _Jeon_ thing."

"Pft whatever," Jungkook scoffed, rolling his eyes, "I'm a Jeon too you know. You're not superior or anything like that."

Jiwoo giggled softly, then looked over to see Changkyun walking backstage with Wonho and Luiseong by his side. She pointed to him and the group ran over to him, seeing Changkyun kinda look a little distressed but he ignored it, keeping a small smile.

"There you are!" Jungkook groaned, "Jiwoo totally kicked my ass at Chopsticks. Bro, I think she's like my long distant cousin or something because there's no way in hell all Jeons are good at playing the piano."

"I second that," Somin shouted from behind, "I'm a Jeon but I suck at the piano."

"Thank you!" Jungkook shouted right back.

Jooheon just ignored that and looked at Changkyun's face, "Hey..." He said in a whisper tone so only he and Changkyun could communicate, "You doing okay? You don't look too well."

"Y-yeah I'm," Changkyun started to say, then looked at Luiseong who was talking to the band and overhearing Jungkook complain. Then looked at Wonho, who was socializing with Minhyuk and Jimin happily. He looked dead at Wonho, keeping his eyes locked on him and felt something in him emerge.

_Lee Hoseok, your boyfriend and the son of Cameron Lee, killed Takashi Chae._

He shook his head, "I-it's nothing, I'm fine."

"Changkyun are you sure? If you're getting stage jitters, I can ask Gatsby to-"

"It's fine Jooheon," Changkyun replied softly, "I promised Gatsby I'd sing for him tonight. And plus Simone Davis isn't coming so I gotta open up for Rui's block party as I said I would. I'm not gonna faint or anything. Everything's gonna be okay."

Jooheon still looked unsure of his words, but he knew he couldn't stop him.

He sighed, giving the boy a small smile, "Okay then, you go do you."

Changkyun nodded at that, giving Jooheon a whole hug. Before running up on stage. Jooheon sighed at that, kinda nervous for the boy but he believed Changkyun would be fine.  _Least he hoped_.

Somin and Jiwoo eventually ran to their positions, Jiwoo decided to play the piano this time because she believed it was more suitable.  _That and because Jungkook totally told her he totally didn't wanna see her play it again but he totally did_.

Matthew fixed himself up as the lights shut off, everyone's attention was on the stage as the stage lights came on.  _All eyes on Changkyun_ as the boy took the mic. He felt his anxiety rush up on him again and didn't wanna let those demons and his whole thing with stage fright get the best of him.

He  _couldn't_ he didn't  _want_ to.

He looked back at Taehyung, giving him a little nod as a cue to go on a start playing. Taehyung nodded at Jiwoo, who started to play a small little soft instrumental solo of one of Cythina's classics,  _Heartbreak_. Changkyun swayed to the sad soft piano solo, looking down and feeling as if he was getting ready to get in this black hole of overwhelmed  _feelings_.

This past of his that he was trying to escape, this  _life_ he didn't even set up for himself.

He loved his father and understood why he did the things he did. But he felt like he  _couldn't_ trust him for some reason and it hurt to have that burden in him.

And Wonho....he loved  _him_ so fucking much.

But hearing the fact that he killed a man, it just made some fear boil up in him.

 

**_Ooh, I love you so._ **

 

_"It's not in me to tell you why he did it Changkyun, but you have to trust me when I say he did it to avenge someone."_

 

**_But why I love you, I'll never know._ **

 

_"He loves you Changkyun, I know it. He would never mean to hurt you. Sometimes a man has to do what a man has to do to prove a point and save the people he loves more than anything."_

 

**_You found a reason for leaving._ **

 

_"You need to talk to him and find out the truth for yourself."_

 

**_Soon as I gave my love to you._ **

 

Taehyung, Somin, and Matthew joined in Jiwoo's piano solo and started to play the song themselves. Everyone started to clap along. Changkyun came back to Earth as he stepped up to the mic, clapping himself as he looked around seeing everyone else happy and ready to sing along with him.

Changkyun just tried his hardest to battle his own emotions within him and give himself the strength to sing.

"Ooh, for the hundredth time, we've reached this road. Baby, I'm telling you this is just getting old. Seems nothing is in me, oh. I'm sick of all of the complaining, blaming, telling me it's not enough. Waiting patient, hoping you would call me up. Draining, I can't explain it, baby I'm so caught up, this love is so tainting."

 _He loves you Changkyun, I know it,_ "Ooh, I fall in love and your heart is cold. Me loving you is so damn out of control, ignoring what I have been told. But even though your leaving, cheating, causing me this grief I'm clinging to this love baby- Maybe, eventually, you fall in love and stay with me, oh."

He started to sing the chorus along with everyone else in the crowd who cheered him on. The boy felt his emotion waver down a little bit and stopped trying to comprehend everything that was happening to him at once. But he still felt memories in him  _shaking_ up and coming to haunt him in secret. Memories he didn't wanna see,  _least not right now_.

_"Lui look at him!" Sunmi exclaimed happily, "He has your whole face! Annnnd your pretty hair color."_

_"Pft, black is not a pretty hair color Sunmi, your hair is black too."_

_"Um no bastard, my hair is dark brown," Sunmi huffed in a teasing way, "Get your shit straight."_

"Ooh, I'm broken hearted once again. I've been dismissed by my man. Why don't you just understand? I can't handle every night I'm lonely, wishing I could feel your touch. Wanting, waiting, missing you so much. Baby, stop playing, night after night I lay here crying and praying." 

Luiseong looked over at Wonho, who was just clapping along to the song Changkyun was singing. He tapped the man by his arm, getting Wonho's attention fully.

"Hey," Luiseong replied lowly, taking him by the arm and pulling him from backstage.

Wonho as confused but looked over at him, "What's up? O-oh! If you're mad at me because of kissing your son umm...please don't be mad. I'm sorry I didn't ask for your approval, but forgive me, I didn't know you were his dad."

"N-no, Wonho no that's not why I called you over here," Luiseong replied.

"Ooh, I really want you by my side. I wanna be your lover in your life. But all I get is your _goodbye._ But even though your leaving, cheating, causing me this grief I'm clinging to this love baby. Maybe, eventually, you fall in love and stay with me, ooh yeah."

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "Wh-why'd you call me over here then?"

"Wonho- no,  _Hoseok_ ," Luiseong replied, gripping Wonho's shoulders. It startled Wonho a bit, but he widened his eyes at that tone, looking at the man confusingly. Luiseong furrowed his eyebrows, "You remember that night you killed your father?"

The man  _froze_ in an instant, looking at him. Then he chuckled lightly, "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't kill anyone Gatsby, I-"

"I'm not Gatsby," Luiseong replied, his tone strict, "It's me, Im Luiseong."

"I already know,you ain't the one for me. I keep holding on 'cause something's holding me. I'm a puppet, on a set of strings. Underneath a spell, lovesickness vexing me. I'm looking crazy to all of my friends with my affair coming to an end. I can't even start to comprehend, why I keep on over again."

Wonho blinked back, his face pale as he felt his heart stop in an instant.

He looked at him, "N-no way....y-you're not Im Luiseong....h-he died  _years_ ago."

Luiseong sighed, "I didn't die Hoseok. I hid myself away from everyone, including your stepfather. I hid myself away to save the love of my life and my son. I hid myself away so I could do the thing that you did for me, which was murder Takashi Chae. And I'm that same man that comforted you and helped you escape any suspicion."

"N-no you're not," Wonho replied, his voice shaky, "N-no...y-you...no that's not it. You're not him."

"Yes I am Hoseok," Luiseong replied, gripping his shoulders tight, "And Changkyun  _knows_ Hoseok. He knows  _everything_."

Wonho could've sworn he felt his heart stop. He looked over at the boy, who was still singing his mother's song.

"If I thought I could, I just really would. Walk right out your life for the last time. Leave all this behind erase you from my mind. And close the door on you for all you put me through. Lovesick is what I have become for you no control, oh I'm falling for you. And even though I'm hurting continuously I need you to be in my life, babyyyy."

Everyone continued to cheer him even louder than they were. As he let go of that one note, Changkyun felt  _every power_ within him burst out right on the stage. All his emotions, his  _everything_. He looked over at his friends, who were clapping along. Jimin was crying while recording him, Jungkook and Jooheon were cheering him on as Minhyuk sang along.

Changkyun slightly smiled, continuing to sing.

Meanwhile, Wonho looked at him from afar as the song itself ended and Changkyun bowed to everyone cheering him.

 

 _I told Changkyun, he knows_ ** _EVERYTHING_**.

 

Luiseong sighed, "Hoseok, you need to talk to him," Wonho looked back at the man, who was giving him this soft glare, "He's scared and confused right now, but he  _needs_ to hear everything from you and he needs to hear it now."

"B-but Lui-"

"Go, boy!" Luiseong said, pushing Wonho towards him. Wonho was confused as to why, but he just ran towards Changkyun as he saw him walking away from the stage to another part of the house with his friends.

"OH, MY GOOOOOOOOOD!" Jungkook exclaimed, shaking the boy, "THAAAAAAAT WAAAAS TOTALLLLY WICKED! You really do  _sing_ like your mom like....dude why can't all children be gifted with the genes and talents of their parents man?  _Fuck_!"

Changkyun giggled at that, then saw Somin, Jiwoo, Matthew, and Taehyung come from behind, congratulating him too. Rui hugged the boy from behind tightly as he giggled at that, then accepted Jimin's baby kissed that were showered upon him. All these tokens of affection hit him and made him forget why he was so anxious in the first place.

He just laughed along as his friends kept rewarding him with compliments.

"Hey!" Changkyun's eyes opened as he saw Wonho coming his way.

_The son of Cameron Lee, and your boyfriend....he shot Takashi Chae._

Wonho smiled tiredly as he approached him, "Y-you were amazing Kyun. I told you you could do it."

Changkyun just looked up at him, slowly bringing his hands up to his face as he saw Wonho smiling down at him. He felt his whole world go in slow motion as he looked up at this man with soft eyes and this small frown. Wonho noticed and he  _mouthed_ an  _I'm Sorry_ as he pulled Changkyun close and hugged him tight.

The small boy remained confused.

 

 

 

_Your boyfriend shot Takashi Chae._

 

 

 

But he didn't care.

 

 

 

**_Your boyfriend shot Takashi Chae._ **

 

 

 

He hugged Wonho tight as ever, not even thinking about letting him go. He just hugged him tight as ever, feeling tears breakthrough as his heart started to beat heavily, his chest  _heavy_.

 

 

 

**_YOUR BOYFRIEND IS A MURDERER._ **

 

 

 

"Wh-what did it cost?" Changkyun whispered as he felt Wonho's grip get tighter.

 

 

 

**_Lee Hoseok....is a MURDER._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Everything."

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was a  _dead_ silence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" _GUN!"_

Then out of nowhere, from one of the corners of the ballroom, there were  _loud_ gunshots. Everyone heard it and screamed, running out of the ballroom in an instant. But only one person saw where the bullets were headed and ran to block that person from getting shot.

Changkyun was too wrapped in Wonho's arms to pay attention, but soon as he heard someone pull the trigger, he slowly opened his eyes and saw the bullets coming right  _for_ Wonho. But before either of them could react, someone already jumped in front of it, taking the 4 bullets  _right_ through the heart.

Changkyun's eyes widened as he saw who it was, running towards them and trying to help them up.

"J-JUNGKOOK!" The boy exclaimed, patting his face countless times. Changkyun's tears started to weld up again as he tried calling his name countless times, "J-Jungkook p-please...p-please wake up! No no no no this can't be happening right now. I-I can't go through this....n-not again."

Jooheon and Jimin hurried over to help the boy, but he looked down for  _good_.

"SOMEONE CALL HELP!" Jooheon exclaimed, looking down at him.

"O-oh my god," Minhyuk said, looking away, trying not to cry as he came close.

Jimin started crying, "J-Jungkook, stay with us please."

The boy's vision was getting pretty blurry as he felt himself get  _weaker_ and  _weaker_. He just smiled as he looked up at his friends, "I-I told you guys h-he was bad."

"Jungkook now's not the time to start laughing- SOMEONE GET SOME HELP DAMMIT!"

Rui rushed over, "There's paramedics outside, someone hurry up and carry him out there."

Wonho nodded at that, hurrying over and picking up the fallen boy and rushing over towards the doors. Changkyun, Jooheon, Jimin, Minhyuk, and Rui all ran right after him and they all saw the emergency trucks outside. One of the backs opened up and Youngjae was shown in an instant, urging them to come over.

"COME ON!" The boy yelled as Wonho ran over in his direction.

Some of the doctors in the truck rested out a small hospital bed for Jungkook to lie on and rushed inside the truck to do some precautions on him. Changkyun ran towards the truck and looked over as Youngjae and the others in the truck tried their hardest to get him all cleared up, even remove the bullet out of his chest with the materials they had with them.

When he saw that, he felt his world shake-up in an  _instant_.

Remembering hospital  _lights_ and people  _rushing everything_.

_Remembering being in that hospital as the doctors tried clearing him up but there was no luck._

**_He was dying_ ** **.**

"WE'RE LOSING HIM," one of the doctors exclaimed.

Youngjae shook his head, "No! We have to try to at least help him regain his consciousness before we assume he's dead. We need to go to the hospital  _immediately_." Youngjae looked over at Changkyun and Wonho, urging them to come in the truck.

Wonho nodded, grabbing Changkyun's arm and hurrying in the back as the other doctors shut the doors and drove off the the hospital immediately. Changkyun was sitting next to Jungkook, seeing how  _pale_ his face got and how slow his breathing became. Looking at him more and more reminded him nothing  _more_ of being in that hospital himself,  _unable to breathe._

 _Unable to live_.

"YOUNGJAE!" One of the doctors exclaimed, "WE ARE LOSING HIM!"

"KEEP TRYING! WE CAN GET HIM BACK!"

"THE BULLET WENT PRETTY DEEP IN HIS HEART. THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HE CAN COME BACK!"

Amongst all their yelling, Changkyun heard nothing but  _silence_. He saw nothing but Jungkook fighting for his life on this bed in his own little dark void and sitting there,  _slowly losing it_. The boy's eyes were slightly opened and he looked over at Changkyun slowly.

 

 

"H-hey," Jungkook replied weakly, getting Changkyun's attention.

 

 

"A-am I gonna die?"

 

 

Changkyun felt his chest get  _heavier_  as more tears started to come out. He shook his head, "I-I don't know Kook," He said, taking his hand, "I-I don't know."

 

"A-aww man...that  _sucks_ ," Jungkook let out, groaning a bit as he shifted himself slowly.

 

 

Changkyun chuckled at that, wiping his eyes, "Y-you're going to be okay buddy. I know you are. J-just keep fighting like you always do. F-for me....p-please, you can't leave me. I need you."

 

 

Jungkook looked at his sadden look with a small smile, "You d-don't need me. You never n-needed me. Y-you got Jimin, R-Rui a-and Minhyuk, f-fucking Jooheon. You got your b-big tiddie boyfriend too."

 

 

"Jungkook," Changkyun tried not to laugh in his sobs, "That's not  _funny_."

 

 

"Well I a-already know I'm gonna die, man," Jungkook sighed. Then he looked over at Changkyun seeing the boy grab his hand tightly. He smiled as he furrowed his eyebrows, "I'd r-rather go out as a hilarious asshole than a quiet and sappy one. And I want you to remember to keep your guard up. Okay?"

 

 

"J-Jungkook-"

 

 

"Say o-okay, dammit."

 

 

Changkyun sobbed, nodding his head, "O-okay. Okay....I-I promise. I'll keep my guard up, I promise."

 

 

Jungkook lightly tsked at that as he felt his eyes get  _heavy_ , shutting them close.

 

 

Changkyun came back to Earth as he saw the heart meter from up above slow down the more Youngjae and the other two doctors tried to help him. But it was already too late as the line lay  _flat_ and there was a loud beep.

Which was a big enough sign to say that Jeon Jungkook, was  _dead_.

"N-no," Changkyun let out softly, squeezing the boy's hand in his. But he saw how pale Jungkook's face had gotten and how he stopped breathing.

It was over now....he was  _gone_.

"I-I'm sorry Changkyun I-"

The boy just rested his head on Jungkook's bare chest, crying on it. As he cried, Wonho patted his back, looking up at Youngjae, who was crying as well. He mouthed an  _I'm sorry_ and Wonho just nodded at that as comforted Changkyun the best he could.

The ride to the hospital was just Changkyun  _crying_ , begging Jungkook to come back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_But he wasn't._

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah guys no plot twist or jumps here and there, he's gone gone :(  
> Rip junglekookie 🥀


	30. Chapter 30

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
🥀  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**5 days till operation: LUNAR ECLIPSE.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Minhyuk, baby please come inside."

"I already told you, I don't want to. Not after attending the funeral this morning. I just don't wanna be bothered."

Shownu sighed, "I know. But perhaps you'd wanna talk a little bit about....a few things."

"Shownu I-"

"Regarding  _us_ ," Shownu corrected, looking guilty at the soft sad expression on Minhyuk's face. He chuckled lightly then looked up at him again clearing his throat.

"That's not very funny Shownu," Minhyuk tensed, "What do you mean  _us_?"

Shownu walked closer, "Minhyuk, I love you to death. I mean yeah, when we first got together it was pretty bumpy because well...you technically lied to me and told me you were single when we came together-"

"Are you seriously bringing this up right now? Shownu I'm seriously not in the mood to discuss this serious stuff right now-"

"Right," Shownu grimaced, "Because when are you  _ever_ ready to talk about our future? It's either how you wanna spend time working for the line, making clothes, hanging with your friends...especially Jooheon."

Minhyuk's eyes widened, "What are you trying to say? I'm not allowed to live my life and do whatever I want with it? If I wanna hang with my childhood friends I will. You were perfectly fine with it before they came and now you're trippy about it?"

"Minhyuk I just...I want you to take time to yourself," Shownu said softly, holding the boy's hands, "And I want us to spend some quality time together. You've been through it rough these two weeks with the whole Jungkook thing, taking over the  _whole_ fashion line for Beverly in his honor. Worrying too much about your friend Jooheon who's been locked in his apartment for some reason-"

"Get to the point."

Shownu sighed, smiling weakly, "I want us to at least  _act_ like we have something. I want you to at least  _act_ like the way you were when you ran into my arms all those years ago and told me you wanted me. Stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying to you Shownu," Minhyuk replied, sighing, "I love you too. I love you so much and I'm so grateful for everything you've given to me. I'm just....I'm not ready to love right now. I'm so hurt and so stressed- being around my friends, my family,  _that's_ what I want right now," He held his hands in his, smiling reassuringly, "It's what I need."

Shownu was kinda frustrated, but he understood what the boy meant. A part of him felt bad for the boy and wanted to give him his break, the more he looked into those pretty brown eyes, how could he say no.

However, there was still the half of him that felt like this was just another excuse to push him away. Shownu gave him his space and he was only requesting the best for him. But Minhyuk forever declined because he didn't want to.

Because he wanted to be around his  _friends_.

Because he wanted to be around  _Jooheon._

"You don't need me right now?"

"No, no Shownu. That's not what I said-"

"When your friends left you for the mistake  _you_ made, who was there for you? Who shielded you from the pain? Who literally gave you all that shit your bratty ass wanted to achieve some misshapen unachievable dream of yours, huh?"

Minhyuk furrowed his eyebrows, "Okay so you just missed everything I fucking said. Shownu I don't have time for this right now. It's not that I don't wanna be with you, I love you-"

"No, you don't."

The pink haired boy quickly turned his head and looked directly at the man as he spoke his truth.

Shownu stood his ground, "No you don't. You never did. These 3 years were nothing but a joke and some way to ride dick to the top," He started laughing hysterically, "I can't believe I didn't notice it until now. I've been so blind for so long. Eka...she was right."

Minhyuk blinked back, "Wh-what? What woman? You mean that bitch who's been on the cover of the magazines with you? The one who you've been going out with-"

"Yes," Shownu replied, his tone dark.

"Her name is Eka and she's been looking over me ever since we got together, telling me that you're nothing but some spoiled brat who toys with other people just to get what he wants," Shownu roared, knocking down a few flower vases violently. "I don't even feel bad for sleeping with her anymore."

"Shownu what? Honey, you're tired, you need to lay down-"

The man turned violently, which nearly scared Minhyuk to death. He swallowed hard as he slowly walked backward as Shownu walked forward in his direction. Minhyuk's heart rate increased, feeling tears weld up in his eyes the more Shownu walked closer.

Minhyuk hit a wall and saw Shownu rush over, his lips inches away from Minhyuk's soft, pink, plush ones. But all he could sense was fear within him, Shownu understood why, it was because he jumped on him out of notice and seeing him in this way was...not like him.

But this was the only way Shownu was gonna get the answer to his question.

He brought his lips close to Minhyuk's and almost kissed him, but then slightly pulled away to see Minhyuk's eyes shut tightly, shaking obviously.

"I'm sorry," He replied, "I let my anger get the best of me again."

Minhyuk opened his eyes slowly, looking at him, "Nu...it's not your fault-"

"Forcing you to love me," Shownu said, looking up at him, "You were 17 and confused when we got together. You had friends and family and I took you away from all of them because  _I_ was too selfish to lose you. And I cheated on you....I should've known it was too much," He looked down at the boy, emotionless eyes, " _You're_ too much."

"No!" Minhyuk said, grabbing his arm, on the verge of tears, "Sh-Shownu...I do love you. I-I love you so much! You literally- you helped me out of my shadows and made me who I am today...Shownu you," Minhyuk said, starting to cry, "Cheated on me or not, you believe in me more than anyone else does."

Shownu slowly smiled as the boy slowly got on his knees, holding on to him close. Shownu just grabbed him by his wrists, pulling him off as he looked at him with a warm smile.

"You need to take Jungkook's advice and stop lying to yourself. You know who you love."

Minhyuk's eyes widened as the man nodded him out, walking away from him. Minhyuk just sat on the floor on his knees, looking down at the ground. Those words, it just repeated in his head over and over like a broken record...now he understood clearly what the man meant.

And he saw it.

He saw what he meant.

Minhyuk heard Shownu start the car and his head popped up, looking out the window as he saw the Mercedes Benz pull out slowly. His eyes widened as he ran towards the door, sliding on some slippers and rushing out to hopefully make it with Shownu. But it was too late once his own skin kissed the cold night air and Shownu had already pulled off.

That wasn't stopping Minhyuk of course, who damn near ran towards the car as fast as he could to catch up with Shownu, who was now on the bridge.

But within  _seconds_ , everything got incredibly loud.

Minhyuk's eyes widened in fear as he looked over at the commotion.

The bridge that was leading Beverly to Empire City was down destroyed,  _blown up_.

The car Shownu was in.... _on fire_.

"N-no..." The male said walking slowly the more he looked at it, feeling completely paralyzed with fear, regret.

 _Guiltiness_.

He started crying as he rushed over more, but the more he ran towards the accident, it just seemed like it was exploding more and  _more_.

A few plans with some security and cars came by to witness it, as well did everyone else in Beverly came to see the massacre that had just happened. Some news reporters came by as well to investigate the scene, loud crowds of people  _confused_ , scared in the least.

Minhyuk was within the crowd of people that rushed over, some ran past him harshly to see what was going on. But Minhyuk didn't pay it any mind, he just kept staring at the fire, his mind wondering on to the words Shownu said to him, his  _everything_. It all kept playing like a broken record and Minhyuk wasn't sure if he should've cried, heart so heavy that he was sure it was ready to come out of his chest.

So fucking hurt, it made no damn sense as to why.

The voices outside around him got static and hard to hear, his vision all the way blurry as he felt himself faint.

Someone was calling his name... but he didn't even know who.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He just wished he got to say sorry to Shownu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Min? Min? Are you up? God, please wake up, I can't lose another fucking best friend right now."

"Maybe he needs some water, Youngjae said he was in a shock."

"But it's been at least 4 hours! He should be up by now. Right?"

"Jooheon please-"

"I just  _want_ to know if he's going to be okay."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Muffled voices_ , Minhyuk said in his head, feeling his mind wander less the more he started to come back to reality.

He opened his eyes slowly and steadily, looking around to see a lot of familiar faces all looking back at him in surprise. He looked on his right and saw the pretty black haired boy with his curly bangs in his face, and another boy with black hair, bangs parted. Then next to the boy with his black bangs parted, there was a female with short blonde curly hair.

Minhyuk felt himself smiled slowly.

 _Changkyun, Jooheon, and Jimin_.

Changkyun was the first to look over and his eyes widened as he smiled, "Min! Oh my god thank goodness you're okay!"

Jooheon and Jimin looked at him and then they exclaimed as well, all three of them hugging the boy tightly. Minhyuk was kinda still in pain, but he took it in, happily hugging them back in return. It felt good to have them all surrounded by him like this.

His  _family_.

"Goddamit Min!" Jimin exclaimed, "Don't scare me like that! Listen bitch, we  _just_ lost one friend we can't lose another one."

Minhyuk laughed weakly, "I-I know...I'm sorry I'm just. I don't know I feel like I'm in a lot of pain right now."

"That's because you've been in the hospital since that explosion," Changkyun announced, "The one down in Beverly that caused a lot commotion for some reason. Everyone keeps saying it was some terrorist attack on Singapore and Wonho and Rui had to go speak with some authorities."

Minhyuk's eyes widened, "E-explosion?"

"Yeah," Jooheon replied, holding his hand, "It happened near you and Shownu's mansion actually. When we pulled up to the scene we saw a whole bunch of people who worked at Beverly circling your body for some reason and then we brought you here. It's 2 AM though, it's been like 4 hours since it happened."

_4 hours._

_You need to take Jungkook's advice and stop lying to yourself._

Minhyuk shook his head, taking Jooheon's hand, "I-is Shownu okay?"

Jooheon widened his eyes, "Wh-what do you mean? Wasn't he in the house with you when it happened?"

"N-no," Minhyuk replied hesitantly, "I-I need to see him. O-or at least call him and make sure he's okay. H-he was on that bridge driving off before the incident-"

"Min wait!" Changkyun replied as he and Jimin tried to calm the boy down and sit him back down. But he sounded so eager, so desperate to see if Shownu was at least breathing, or still alive in the slightest.

The explosion as of now, it felt like a blur.

All he saw was fire getting bigger and bigger.

"Shownu was on the bridge?" Jimin asked softly, "Are you sure you weren't hallucinating?"

Minhyuk shook his head, "N-no! I know he was! A-at least I hope so...I don't know I can't remember."

"Minhyuk," Jooheon replied, "You need to lay down and rest a bit. You just went through a shock-"

_You know who you love._

"D-don't TOUCH me!"

 _Smack_.

Minhyuk slowly opened his eyes as he looked before him, eyes widening as he realized what he had done. Jooheon felt his cheek for a second, then looked back at him with eyes full of confusion, full of  _hurt_.

 **_You know who you love_ ** **.**

"J-Jooheon I'm...I-I'm so-"

There was a knock on the door. Changkyun got up and walked over to see who it was as Jimin hurried over by him, leaving Jooheon and Minhyuk to look over at each other. Minhyuk tried reaching out to help the boy, but he flinched in an instant, still in shock of what just happened. Everything that was happening right now, it was all  _too_ fucking much.

Jooheon just looked away from him, "S-sorry."

_No, I should be sorry. I keep hurting people._

He flattened his lips, "I-I didn't know you were so hesitant and cuffed you didn't want me touching you."

_Jooheon no, please! Don't think that, I-I do want you to touch me._

**_...to take care of me._ **

"Wonho," Minhyuk heard Changkyun say as he pulled himself out of his thoughts, looking over at the vanilla blonde haired man in the doorway.

He nodded, "Hey, I just got down talking with the police and a few of the doctors. They said a few people were on the bridge, but luckily a few of them made it out alive. They were just really really  _really_ injured. Rui's helping them out right now."

"That's a relief," Changkyun said, sighing in relief, then he slowly smiled, "Look at you being the hero."

"I'm no hero," Wonho said, chuckling lightly as he accepted the boy's hug, "I just wanted to make sure the people from Parma and the people from Beverly were okay. Beverly is like the second part of us and one of the main cities in Singapore. It's kinda my job to make sure they're okay too."

"H-hey," The male looked over to see Minhyuk looking at him with a worried expression and felt his smile slowly vanish.

Changkyun pulled away from the hug slightly, "Oh yeah! Minhyuk's finally up and he's good. He just needs to rest up a bit."

"Yeah," Wonho replied, his voice soft, "Minhyuk are you okay?"

The boy nodded, "I'm fine. You said everyone on the bridge is still alive right?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


silence.  
  


"Minhyuk," Wonho started to say, his voice hesitant, "M-Minhyuk, the Mercedes Benz that was on fire completely blew up on its own. It wasn't just ht aftermath of the bridge explosion."  
  


_I love you to death._  
  
  


"Minhyuk I'm sorry...Shownu's dead."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The room was silent.

Jimin, Changkyun, and Jooheon's eyes all widened in fear as they slowly looked over at Minhyuk, who was sitting on the bed,  _skin pale_.

He laughed to himself, "N-no...he's not dead," He looked forward as he felt his heart hurt  _more_ , "You're lying to me."

"Minhyuk, his car exploded. He's burnt alive-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Minhyuk exclaimed, turning his whole face full of tears towards Wonho, "HE'S NOT DEAD! Y-you said everyone on the bridge made it alive.....Shownu made it alive too..he's alive, you're just playing games with me."

Wonho tensed, "Minhyuk I'm so sorry-"

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" The boy screamed, crying his heart out, "He's not  _dead_! You're lying to me! You're fucking lying to me. I-I didn't even get to talk to him...I didn't even get to hear him out and ask him why he did it...why he cheated on me....why he was so upset with me but never told me why. I never got to say sorry....I-I never got to say thank you-"

"Min-"

"I-I never got to thank Shownu for  _everything_ ," Minhyuk said, removing the wires out of his arm and getting out of the bed. Jooheon, Jimin, and Changkyun's eyes widened as they tried to stop him from leaving, his skin cold, body weak.

Crying so much his emotions were just pouring out.

He cried, "Sh-Shownuuu...I'm so sorry Shownu."

Changkyun looked over at Wonho, "Go get the doctors Wonho, we need some time."

Wonho looked too scared to leave, then he nodded as he ran away.

Minhyuk was still crying though, "Shownu please c-come back to me...please...I'm so sorry Shownu.  _Please_...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I love you, Minhyuk_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Shownu please.... _please come back. I'm so sorry..._ "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


🥀  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Mr. Lee?"

"Huh?" Minhyuk said as he returned to Earth, looking over at the small black girl in front of him with the clipboard in her hands. He shook his head, "I-I'm sorry Kova. I'm doing that zoning out thing again."

Kova nodded nervously, "I-it's fine. Everyone understands you're somewhat under some pressure after what happened two weeks ago with the death of CEO Hyunwoo. We understand completely. Your friend, umm...Merci, he's been begging you to take some time off ever since you became the new CEO. He kinda threatened me with some letter the other day."

Minhyuk smiled, "I will speak with Mr. Parker in a nice conference call and tell him I'm  _not_ taking a break. He hasn't taken a break ever since he became a famous popstar so I'm not taking a break either. Our deceased friend Jungkook would tell us to keep striving no matter what happens."

"M-Minhyuk-"

"Kova," Minhyuk replied strictly, scaring the girl slightly.

Then she sighed, "M-Mr. Lee...my apologies for calling you out your name."

Minhyuk sighed, "It's fine Kova, it's completely fine. Rest assured, I'll be fine in the office, just tell Keith to check my schedule for me and let me know when the Tailgate party with Parma is."

Kova looked at him hesitantly, then she sighed to herself, "Of course, Mr. Lee."

With that, the pretty black girl with the curly hair hurried out of the office, leaving Minhyuk in there alone.

He looked down at the desk,  _Shownu's desk_ , caressing the pretty wood gently as he plopped back in his chair. He looked over to see Shownu's nametag and picked it up slightly, feeling the pure gold embedded nametag and just feeling his heart crumble more and  _more_ as he felt the man's name.

Couldn't help but venture back to what happened.

Until his phone rang and he looked over to see who it was.

He smiled when he saw the name and then sat down Shownu's nametag, picking up his phone.

" _Your friend Merci has been begging you to take some time off ever since you became the new CEO. He kinda threatened me with some letter the other day_ ," Minhyuk mimicked.

_"Oh! So she did get my letter!"_

"Changkyun please, you're scaring my assistants."

 _"They should be scared!"_ Changkyun exclaimed,  _"And you should be too! I put some threatening ass messages in those voicemails."_

Minhyuk chuckled lightly, "I'm  _fine_ Changkyun. You shouldn't be pressuring me though, you've been at it with your singing career nonstop. Do you know how many times we've been trying to convince you to not debut? Wonho even  _begged_ you."

 _"Wonho's begging doesn't have any effect on me anymore you cheese cracker_ , _"_ Changkyun scoffed,  _"I had to kick-off somehow. I promised Jungkook I'd give this thing a shot no matter what. I talked to the guy who he hyped me up to, his name's Elhae I think, he's my manager and he's been helping me out."_

"See," Minhyuk replied, "Even  _you_ are still going at it with this career. So why can't I be CEO of Beverly?"

 _"Because that's such a big impact on you Min! And I'm just looking out for you. You've been nothing but distant and cold and hard on yourself ever since Shownu died in that car accident and I've just been fucking worried for you_ ," Changkyun replied, of course sounding worried,  _"Look, I lost Jungkook, I cannot lose you too_."

Minhyuk sighed, "I know. But I also don't need you stressing over me and what I'm doing. You got yourself a whole singing career you need to be worrying about, a big strong man you need to show how much you love-"

_"And best friends who I need to be looking out for."_

"Okay smartass," Minhyuk said, giggling as he heard Changkyun giggling on the other line. Then he sighed, "I'm glad you did call, I guess I kinda missed the company."

 _"See! I knew I was gonna cheer you up,"_ Changkyun replied happily,  _"Guess I outa tell Jooheon that you're okay though, he still kinda feels distant towards you but he's been asking about you for a while."_

Minhyuk's smile slowly faded.

**_DON'T TOUCH ME!_ **

"Y-yeah..." He replied, "Tell him I'm doing okay."

Changkyun hummed,  _"You sure you want me to just tell him you're okay?"_

Minhyuk nodded, "Yeah, I don't wanna make a big speech of how I feel about him or like explain my situation. I still feel bad for yelling at him for no reason when I was just shaky because of all the shit that happened. I hope he understands."

 _"Yeah he does,"_ Changkyun said,  _"I mean, I'd still try to pitch in and get his attention. You know how Jooheon is."_

"Changkyun I'm not-"

_"Minhyuk I know you. And I know damn well you wanna check up on Jooheon. Shit, I remember when Jooheon locked himself in his apartment and you literally went there every day to check up on him and see if he was doing okay, especially after Jungkook died."_

The man's eyes widened,  _"Minhyuk if you care about Jooheon, just say it. Actually no- if you love Jooheon, go on and say it. You've loved him since day one and still do. You need to talk to him at least...for some sort of closure. Please, I miss having all my best friends together without all this weird shit going down."_

Minhyuk flattened his lips, looking down.

It's not like he wanted to avoid Jooheon, he wanted to talk to him as much as possible and apologize for everything. But he physically just felt like he couldn't. He felt like if he ran back to Jooheon, that would mean Shownu was right and all this time his relationship with that man for years was just some way to get to the top and Minhyuk never really loved him.

All this time he just loved Jooheon- he didn't wanna accept that fact.

It would be guilty on him if he did, least that's what he felt.

What's worse is that Shownu even knew about it.

 _Stop lying to yourself_.

"I'll think about it, but I can't promise you that I will," Minhyuk replied in defeat, hearing Changkyun squeal a little bit in excitement.

_"Okay okay! And please take the day off, or at least a few hours or I'm sending another threatening love letter."_

Minhyuk snickered, "I'll try."

 _"You better_ ," Changkyun replied before hanging up.

Then Minhyuk sighed as he stared at the phone, setting it down.

He  _wanted_ to talk to Jooheon, with all his heart he just wanted to say sorry, pour his heart out, he wanted to do it all. But he just felt physically held back from doing any of that because that would be facing the truth of the matter. Personally, he felt his stomach churn because of it, more stressed out than ever.

Because in his defense, it's his fault Shownu died the way he did.

If he hadn't been so keen on seeing his friends, being around Jooheon so much, Shownu wouldn't have gotten jealous and he wouldn't have cheated. He wouldn't have gotten in that car and he wouldn't have died. He'd still be here with Minhyuk, who would follow behind him to keep his place as the model's boyfriend. Achieving his dream while keeping his hot boyfriend, he felt like he accomplished something.

And not that perfect shit he had was crashing all over again.... _and it was Jooheon's fault once again_.

He just wanted to know why.

No matter he did, no matter where he went, no matter who he was with.

The universe somehow pulled him right back to Jooheon.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


🥀  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"This night is gonna shoot the lights out of me!"_

_"Takashi, don't talk like that."_

_The man looked over at Suomi as he wrapped her arm with his, then he chuckled lightly, "Honey don't worry, I'm not gonna end up like that. If anything I'd never leave you in this world and I'd never allow you to be alone."_

_Suomi hummed, "I don't wanna think of any of that right now. I just wanna enjoy a nice show with my husband and kids with no drama, no guns, just music and relaxation after the whole fiasco with that young British model's death at Gatsby's party."_

_"Honey everyone's always dying at Gatsby's parties," Takashi replied, kinda rudely but he brushed it off, "Besides, no one's gonna miss him, no one even knew him. It's fine sweetheart."_

_He looked behind him, "Isn't that right Hyungwon?"_

_The white-haired boy looked at him with widened eyes, realizing what he said, "Wh-what?"_

_"No one's gonna miss that British kid model," Takashi snickered, "Death is normal."_

_Hyungwon lightly tensed, then kept his glare down, "Y-yeah...d-death is normal."_

_Takashi slightly frowned, then tsked as he turned back around. Hyungwon looked up as he turned his head, feeling tense for some reason. Actually, he had a good ass reason for feeling like this, but he just didn't wanna say a damn thing about why he felt the way he felt or why he was so stone cold as of right now._

_Especially since his father was the main reason he did it._

_He felt like some sort of puppet in this situation. That if he didn't do what his father told him to do or agree to anything his father said, he'd backlash on him in a second and there was no turning back. Of course he'd tell him once more,_ **_I'm doing this to protect you and I see me in your eyes_ ** _, but Hyungwon failed to believe he was anything like his father._

_He didn't wanna be anything like his dad._

_He just wanted things to go back to the way they use to be...before he found out his father killed people and enjoyed it._

_"Hey," He heard someone call out. He looked over at the beach blonde before him, seeing that small smile._

_Hoseok, "Why are you so tense?"_

_"I'm not tense," Hyungwon replied, not looking in his face, "I'm fine. I just wanna go watch the show."_

_Hoseok gave him a soft look, "Are you sure? You wanna go grab some snacks before the show?"_

_Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows, snatching his hand away, "No thanks. I'm not in the mood to go anywhere with you right now."_

_Before he could walk off, the man grabbed his wrist once more, pulling him away in a near corner. Hyungwon was confused as to why, but they were already by the snack bar, away from their family who had already gone off to their seats somewhere._

_He furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you want?"_

_"Hyungwon," Hoseok said, soft but strict tone, "You don't have to talk to me, that's fine, but I'm sick of sitting here and watching you let this man play you like a puppet. It's not healthy and you know it."_

_"He's not playing me like a puppet Hoseok," Hyungwon said,_ **_lying_ ** _\- rolling his eyes, "He's just looking out for me and keeping me safe. He's keeping my best interests at heart," He glared slightly, "Something you couldn't do."_

_Hoseok widened his eyes, "Hyungwon no. It's not like that at all. That man is feeding you with constant lies and you keep allowing it to pass. You know what he's saying is false. Whatever stories he's told you, they're not true alright? And whatever he's done to corrupt your mind and make you hate me...th-that's not true either."_

_"It's not?" Hyungwon said, Hoseok nodded._

**_Wonho's just using you to strengthen his ego. You keep looking up to him...but you're so much better than him._ **

_His eyebrows twitched, "So you and Percy, my dad lied about that?"_

_Hoseok froze, seeing Hyungwon's glare get darker._

_"You and Percy fucking each other in my bedroom, you and Percy sneaking off to go make out in by the pool, the game set, behind the building and at different hotels," Hyungwon brought up, "You telling me that you had nothing to do with Percy, when clearly you had some sort of fucked up past with him and not even bothering to warn me about it."_

_"I tried-"_

_"Tried WHAT Hoseok," Hyungwon lightly exclaimed, "Tried being there for me? You tried being a brother? Well....shit! You deserve brother of the fucking year award for doing nothing but lying to me and hiding shit that I'm supposed to know! You've never done anything to truly be there for me....and even when you did....I-I.."_

**_You'll see it one day. You'll see Hoseok's TRUE colors and realize that he's never been there for you from the start. He doesn't give two flying shits about you._ **

_Hyungwon felt a few tears coming down and rubbed his eyes, seeing Hoseok try to comfort him, but he blocked him._

**_D-dad no, that's not true...Wonho's a really great brother...I mean sure, he has his moments but-_ **

**_Yes, his moments. And in one of those moments are you gonna be a crybaby and let shit slide?_ **

_"I don't need your pity and I don't need your excuse as to why you did what you did anymore," Hyungwon replied, his tone weak, "Wh-what dad helped me realize was how much of an inconsiderate lonely bastard you really are. He helped me see that you were just using me to freshen up your ego and make yourself feel better about yourself. I wasn't my own person...I was always following_ **_you_ ** _. Trying to be like_ **_you_ ** _."_

**_I-I don't know..._ **

**_Stop putting up with his bullshit Hyungwon. You're a Chae._ **

_He looked at him, dead in his eyes, "I don't wanna be_ **_anything_ ** _like you."_

_Hoseok felt his heart crush, feeling his brother's loyalty and respect go out the window entirely._

_"Hy-Hyungwon...I-I'm sorry-"_

_"I don't fucking care," Hyungwon said, snatching his hand away and walking away from Hoseok, without another word._

_Hoseok just stood there, lost for words, unable to move or speak._

_He heard those words loud and clear._

_It was too late to even reverse or defuse whatever Takashi told Hyungwon. But all Hoseok seemed to do was push the boy even further away from him and right into Takashi's arms...just like Takashi had wanted. Hoseok didn't wanna continue on with this endless battle for Hyungwon's respect, he just wanted things to go back to the way they use to be without the lies._

_He just wanted his baby brother back._

_Hoseok took one step back, then felt someone up against him._

_But before he could say sorry-_

_"Felt harsh didn't it."_

_Hoseok stilted as Takashi's harsh snickers filled his ears, "Hearing that your baby brother has lost all love, honor, loyalty, and respect for you....all that honor right down the toilet. It fucking stings, don't it?"_

_The boy stayed silent as Takashi continued, "Listen, I don't wanna be hard on you. But it's just the way things gotta be you know?"_

_"Is that what you said before you just joked about Hyungwon's boyfriend's death?"_

_"A death you caused-"_

_"I didn't cause it-"_

_"That's not what Hyungwon said-"_

_"Hyungwon's too busy getting brainwashed BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" Hoseok exclaimed, turning around, getting ready to aim a punch at the man. But his punch was blocked in an instant. He widened his eyes as he looked up at Takashi, who tsked him, telling him his aim was bad._

_Then Hoseok tried once again, Takashi gripped the other fist in his hand, snickering, "You really need to work on your aim. I think the next issue of your fashion line is a fighter but you can't even fight, how sad."_

_Hoseok snatched his fists away, glaring at the man, "I'll get Hyungwon back. I'll show him how much of a monster you are. You fucking killed my father on this very night, this same show, and you're out here giving my mother anxiety but this is just your way to celebrate you killing my father."_

_Takashi hummed, "It felt great getting rid of him too. My brother always tried to sugar code things and make himself seem so good, be soooooo genuine and sweet. All that bullshit trying to be the peace man- I told him it wasn't gonna get him anywhere," He stepped closer, gripping Hoseok's shoulder harshly, "And now look at him, he's dead."_

_"It's your fault," Hoseok said, pushing him away, "He's dead and it's all your fault. And you're trying to set Hyungwon on that same lonely ass path you took because you were jealous my father was better than you."_

_"Oh my god look at you," Takashi cheered lightly, dusting the boy's shoulders, "So smart. So very very smart. Maybe if you follow that keen brain of yours, you'll be able to stay alive a little longer."_

_Hoseok widened his eyes, "Wh-what?"_

_Takashi kept that same sly grin, getting closer to the boy's ear, "One of my men is out here tonight. Maybe if you keep quiet for once in your life, I won't put my thumb down and make them kill you tonight."_

_The man pulled away to look at Hoseok's horrified expression, the boy was already frozen, lost for any more words._

_Takashi dusted himself off then walked off, "Enjoy the show Hoseok. Try to be less of a failure than your father was and make it through the night."_

_Hoseok couldn't move._

**_Maybe if you keep quiet for once in your life, I won't put my thumb down._ **

_He was gonna die._

**_Enjoy the show Hoseok. Try to be less of a failure than your father was and make it through the night._ **

_He was_ **_going_ ** _to die._

_The boy wasn't sure if he should keep watch out for anyone, anyone in here could easily be the enemy disguised and watching his ass right now. He felt like he was going to cry, he was going to lose it, but he had to maintain himself. He had to find a way out of this everlasting nightmare Takashi played him in._

_But it was like some kind of killing game._

_Hoseok was all alone in this circle and Takashi played with Hyungwon like a puppet, making the boy follow his every need. Hoseok just needed to get Hyungwon away from him, he needed to reduce Hyungwon to the way he was if he wanted any use in getting his brother back. But first, he had to hide himself away from whoever Takashi planted in here set to kill him._

_He looked around at all the men and stayed hidden in a corner, making sure whoever was near didn't see him creeping._

_Then his eyes caught someone in a black FBI suit, looking around and Hoseok found it strange how the man with the black hair was so out of place. That's when it hit him, that had to be the man Takashi sent out to come and kill Hoseok. The boy furrowed his eyebrows as he followed the man from behind who just took some secret backstage pathway._

_He followed him down the hidden halls in the Opera room, downstairs and then saw the man finally make his way backstage in some hidden path. He climbed up somewhere, seeing that no one was in that same area, or at least watched his back a few times, which gave Hoseok the cue to hide away from him at times, hold his breath as he followed the confused man with the bag of weapons._

_When the man finally climbed up in his pathway, Hoseok followed up there, struggling to get up but managed to make it up there._

_He was confused as he looked around to see that no one as in here._

_It was quiet as he walked around, empty as he looked to see where he was._

_He looked through some window and noticed that he was high up on the backstage part of the stage. It was like the same height as the balcony seat across from him. That's where he saw Takashi, his mother, Rui, and Hyungwon all take their seats. Hoseok saw his mother shiver at the thought of sitting here, but he reassured her and she sighed happily, laying her head on his shoulder._

_Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows, "That bastar-"_

_Before he could get the words out, someone came up from behind and grabbed him in a hurry. Hoseok tried to break free out of the man's grasp squirming around to get some sort of aim, but the man one-upped him as he held him close, shushing him countlessly._

_"Don't move, don't scream," He let out, "I'm not gonna hurt you. I don't hurt children."_

_Hoseok bit the man's finger and the man gasped as he let him go, then looked up to see Hoseok running up to him, completely uppercutting him right in the jaw. The man flew back, hitting the floor hard. He looked up to see Hoseok coming his way, taking out some pocketknife in his back pocket and jumping on the man, trying to stab his neck._

_But the man grabbed his hand before it could, holding Hoseok's hand tight._

_He looked up at him, "Damn, I didn't think he'd send one of his kids to kill me. That man is ruthless."_

_"Wh-what are you talking about?" Hoseok grunted, "You're trying to kill ME! That's why you're out here tonight. Takashi sent you to come shoot me!"_

_The man's eyes widened, "N-no, you got it all wrong kid," He managed to get out, "Kid, I came to kill Takashi, not you."_

_Hoseok paused for a second, looking at the man weirdly, "Wh-what?"_

_He nodded, "Yeah...I came here tonight to kill Takashi. This is his weakest night where he's unarmed. So I was gonna take advantage of this night and kill him in the same way he killed his brother."_

_"W-woah..." Hoseok let out, setting his knife down, "Wait...how do you know this is the same way he killed my father?"_

_The man sighed, "Unfortunately, I partook in that event earlier before the 579 mafia started. I didn't think we were going to kill him, I thought Takashi meant he was going to kill someone else," The man said as his memories flew back, "With the way Takashi made him seem... he made him seem like a horrible ass person. But I didn't realize it was going to be-"_

_"My father," Hoseok let out, ignoring the man's surprised expression. He looked down, glaring slightly, "He killed my father. And only because he was jealous of what he had and tried telling him that being a happy-go-lucky man was gonna get him nowhere. He killed them, then married my mother and had kids with her like it was nothing."_

_"I see," The man let out, then looked at Hoseok, "So you're Cameron's boy."_

_Hoseok nodded._

_"So_ **_you're_ ** _the one he's trying to kill."_

_The boy nodded again._

_"I'm sorry," The man replied, "I'm sorry about your father and your brother. I wish I knew this was all bad before I signed up for it."_

_Hoseok sighed, "It's fine," He said as he got off the man, then helped him up, "I just wanna save my little brother so he won't end up like him. I'd rather die knowing my baby brother is safe than die knowing I failed him as a brother."_

_The man looked down at him, "I guess you don't know Takashi's whole plan then."_

_Hoseok shook his head, looking back at the man, "No. Do you mind telling me?"_

_The man shrugged, "His plan was to simply separate the two of you. Of course, you knew that portion, but he wanted to make the road of your separation more painful than it was. He set up the whole Percy thing, called the boy over and told him to get in between you too. He knew you would start something seeing as you and Percy had," He slowly looked at him, "Hidden affairs."_

_"We umm...." Hoseok replied shyly, "We had something."_

_"Anyways," The man continued, "When Percy realized he hurt Hyungwon, he told Takashi he didn't wanna do the plan anymore, no matter the money," The man got down to dig in his bag, looking for something, "So Takashi, being Takashi, knew that the boy was just going to try to patch up things with you and Hyungwon and he couldn't let that be."_

_"Yeah but, Takashi wasn't there wh-when-"_

_Hoseok froze as he remembered the memory._

_He tensed, "He wasn't there when Hyungwon and I shot the bullet."_

_The man hummed, "There's a lot of things you don't know about Takashi kid. He can hide anywhere and kill anyone without anybody knowing," He replied, his tone dark, "Long as you personally know him and know his ways and secrets, there's no way in hell you'll know he killed someone."_

_Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows, "And you do apparently? All because you were there when he killed my father?"_

_"No," The man replied, cuffing his gun, "I know that because he witnessed him shoot my wife and son."_

_Hoseok's eyes widened in fear, "Wh-what do you mean?"_

_The man stood, looking over Hoseok with dark eyes._

_"Takashi has his ways kid," He said, "And whether or not you're good at kombat, he'll find a way to grab your weakness and kill the fuck out of it. No matter what it takes."_

_Hoseok swallowed hard, "I-I didn't know."_

_The man turned away, "Long as he has your weakness, you're basically his prisoner until the end of his time or unless you die before he can get to you. Which is unlikely, I tried to run away from him so many times, but now my wife's dead and my son's in Korea getting taken care of people who won't even let me see him."_

_"Oh," Hoseok replied sadly, "I'm so sorry sir."_

_"It's fine," The man replied, setting up his stuff. Then he looked from behind and saw Hoseok kinda looking away sadly._

_He sighed, "Luiseong."_

_Hoseok looked up, "Wh-what?"_

_Luiseong turned his head slowly, looking at him, "My name's Im Luiseong."_

_"Oh," Hoseok said, loosening up a little, "Well I'm sorry Luiseong that Takashi broke your family apart."_

_"It's fine," Luiseong replied, "I'm sorry he killed your father. You both deserve so much better than what you're getting. Hyungwon does too," Luiseong replied, his tone soft, "He's long gone though. The only way you could redeem your relationship with him possibly is to protect him at all costs and respect his space."_

_Hoseok's eyes widened as the man continued, "If you prove your loyalty to him by keeping him safe, in his mind, he may understand your mistakes. You can't play into Takashi's hands and be so thirsty to get Hyungwon's respect and loyalty back. Because as far as of now, Takashi has already broken up what was there."_

_"I know," Hoseok replied sadly, "But how is protecting him and respecting his space gonna get him back?"_

_"Because he'll see himself how damaged your relationship is right now," Luiseong said, walking over to Hoseok, "But it's up to him whether or not he wants to fix it or break it even more."_

_Hoseok hummed, "I see...."_

_"But luckily," Luiseong said, cuffing his gun, "Takashi will be out of the way and you two can patch up things easily."_

_"Is killing him really the only way to get him off my ass?" Hoseok replied, sounding a bit unsure, "I get that he hurt your family, he killed my dad and broke my brother, making him some sort of puppet-"_

_"And playing with your life as if it's nothing," Luiseong said as Hoseok looked up at him surprised. He nodded, "This is the only way to get him off your ass if you don't wanna die at the age of 23."_

_Hoseok looked at him, looking at the gun in his hands._

_Luiseong was right....killing Takashi would bring peace to his life. He wouldn't have to watch his back 24/7 knowing someone was watching his ass. He wouldn't have to be scared for Hyungwon taking some dark path in life, he could avenge his father's death and Takashi could get a piece of his own medicine._

_The only bad part about this was the same way his father died, and his mother...she wouldn't be the same. If anything, this could be the darkest turn yet and she could go into a deep depression because of it._

_But this man, this man was not right for their family, she should've known that herself._

_Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows, looking up at Luiseong, "Let me do it."_

_Luiseong's eyes widened, "H-Hoseok...I can't let you-"_

_"Please," Hoseok said, his expression weak, "Please....just let me do this. I need to do this for my father....for Hyungwon."_

_From below, Opera music started to play. A woman wearing all gold started to sing beautifully as everyone, old and rich, watched her with excited expressions, at ease with the performance. Luiseong looked over at the small hole in the symbol thing that as right across the balcony seats, then back at Hoseok, who seemed really eager to do this._

_He sighed, "I hope you know that once you do this, you can't go back from it."_

_Hoseok nodded, "I'm aware. I just want to avenge everyone who's had to die because of this man."_

_Luiseong was still hesitant, feeling something weird emerge in him, telling him to say no to this._

_He felt that if he gave Hoseok his gun, then shit would change for the worse._

_This alternative future where Hyungwon wouldn't just forgive him, Hyungwon would follow his father in his footsteps, and try to kill Hoseok in the end._

_But Hoseok looked as if he wasn't going to take no as an answer._

_He sighed, finally handing him the gun, "Do it."_

_Hoseok nodded, fixing the gun a little and cuffing it sharply as he walked towards the hole. Luiseong guided him on where to stick the gun at and how to shoot it, and of course, Hoseok froze as he looked through the glass, seeing Hyungwon so uneasy, so nervous as he sat next to his father._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Hy-Hyungwon...I-I'm sorry-_ **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Hoseok."_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_I don't fucking care._ **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Hoseok, pull the trigger."_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Hearing that your baby brother has lost all love, honor, loyalty, and respect for you....all that honor right down the toilet. It fucking stings, don't it?_ **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Hoseok felt his hand shake instantly, tensing up as he held the gun and switched between Hyungwon and Takashi. He didn't know why he was so nervous...Luiseong told him this would go back on him and he knew...but he couldn't help but feel more scared than ever before._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_I hope you know that once you do this, you can't go back from it._ **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Hoseok! Shoot dammit!"_

_The boy shot not once, but_ **_three times_ ** _._

_He heard loud screams from inside the theater and moved his gun to look through the hole. Then sighed in relief as he saw that the bullets didn't hit Hyungwon, they all hit Takashi. The man's eyes went down as he looked at the blood leaking from his heart, then fainted instantly._

_"TAKASHI!" Hoseok heard his mother scream, "T-TAKASHI, w-wake up please....darling please wake up!"_

_"D-dad?" Hyungwon said before her, "D-dad...d-dad are you okay? Dad! DAD!"_

_"Daddy..." Rui said within her cries, covering her mouth, "D-daddy's dead."_

_Hoseok felt his insides crumble as the gun rolled out of his hands. Luiseong looked at him then saw the boy turn to him, looking at him with tears in his eyes._

_"I-I killed him," Hoseok said within his cries, "I-I killed him L-Lui...L-Lui I killed him."_

_"I know," Luiseong said as he grabbed the gun, tossing it in a bag and ran towards Hoseok, holding him close, "I know you did...I know you didn't mean to. I told you not to do it. Killing people in your perspective is gonna make shit worse- I should've known not to let you do it."_

_Hoseok's eyes were still wide with fear, "Wh-what if someone finds out I did it? Hy-Hyungwon...h-he's gonna hate me forever....h-he's gonna kill me. He's-"_

_"Hoseok," Luiseong said, gripping the boy's shoulders and giving him a stern glare._

_"Listen," He started to say, "No one's going to know you killed him. Alright? Not if you tell Hyungwon and the others that you killed him, no one's ever gonna find out about this. It's between you and me. Just us. Okay?"_

_Hoseok looked at him, his face pale, still scared. But then he nodded anyway, "O-okay...o-okay."_

_Luiseong nodded, "Okay. Now let's get out of here. You can stay with me until this all clears out."_

_Hoseok didn't say any words, he just nodded along as he and Luiseong got out of the little hideaway and escaped from the back without being seen by anyone else._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


🥀  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**for today's smut scene, feel free to listen to "Girls Need Love (V-Mix)" By Vedo to get a better feel (loop that shit if you have to) promise me, that shit really made this smut more fucking hot than it already is dude.**

**Thank you and happy reading ;)**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You know, I fail to understand you sometimes."

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

Changkyun giggled, "You're so  _secretive,_ Mr. Lee. You're like one of those sexy ass model guys that girls in the movies tell you you should be worried about," He booped the man's nose with a strawberry, "I know you don't do it on purpose though, you're doing it for my safety."

Wonho slowly smiled, "Ok, so you know why I gotta keep certain stuff from you, cutie."

"Yeah but that's not fair," Changkyun pouted, "I wanna at least know all the other important details about you so I can be aware," He replied happily, resting his chin on Wonho's chest, "C'mon pleeeeeease?"

Wonho sighed, "Well I guess I should be more honest with you. At least so you can understand everything and not be lost," He gave Changkyun this cute smile, "What do you wanna know?"

Changkyun hummed, trying to think about it. He didn't wanna ask him anything too deep, because Wonho, knowing  _Wonho_ , would be too hesitant to tell him about it. So before he would get to all that seriously intense shit, he at least wanted to know the stuff that he felt was important to get out the way first.

He looked at him with those big eyes, "What was it like to fall in love for the first time?"

"Oh," Wonho replied, surprised, "So you're giving me easier and lighter questions?"

"Pft, well I mean yeah....I don't wanna ask you something seriously emotionally draining," Changkyun said, laying his head on his chest, "We went through enough emotionally draining shit. I don't wanna make things worse."

Wonho snickered, "Okay well...I guess me falling in love for the first time was kinda shaky. I didn't know what it was like to fall in love for the first time so I didn't know how it would feel when it hit me."

He stroked the boy's bare back carefully, "I guess it all started when I started modeling early and I came into contact with this guy who was meant to be my rival. My mother, she was very homophobic at the time so I couldn't talk to her at the time. Hyungwon was in boarding school, but even he asked about who the boy was. All I had to talk to at the time was Rui, and she was always a tease about it."

Changkyun giggled, "Supportive sisters be like."

"Tell me about it," Wonho sneered as both boys laughed. Then Wonho continued, "The rival boy and I though, something just clicked between us when there was this dance at a nightclub and we kinda just...I don't know. Fell in love?"

"Aww," Changkyun replied, "Soooo what was it like when you guys dated?"

Wonho frowned slowly.

_"W-Wonho, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it at all I swear! You're just...really amazing and-"_

_"At sex Percy? You're gonna say I'm only amazing at sex and nothing more. You said that already so why not break me even more by saying it again, acting as if it will make me feel better."_

"Ahh," Wonho let out, looking down at the boy, "It wasn't exactly pleasant. In fact, the more intimate we became, the more he started to take advantage of me and use me for his own  _sexual_ advantage."

Changkyun's smile faded, "Oh....now I know who you're talking about," He said as he sat up a bit, looking at Wonho's sort of pissed of expression, "You're talking about Percy."

Wonho nodded, seeing the boy aw in response to that. He continued, "It's okay though, because he taught me how to be careful with whoever I'm with and watch my back at all times. Sure, he came back to bite me in the ass and manipulate my brother but....I learned my lesson," Wonho looked over at Changkyun with a small smile, "Because it led me to find you years later."

Changkyun blew a raspberry as he playfully and softly slapped the man as he giggled. Then he sighed, sitting up a little bit more and then looking at Wonho.

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "What now?"

Changkyun flattened his lips, "How  _did_  you and Hyungwon split?"

"There it is," Wonho teased, "I was waiting for your dangerous question."

Then he sat up himself, Changkyun now in his lap as he rested his hands on his hips.

"Well," Wonho started to say, "Of course a lot of people had a lot of parts to play with us splitting apart. Percy most definitely played a big part in it. I think Hyungwon's trust in me started to lessen and lessen the more they were together because Percy was actually working for Takashi...who really wanted Hyungwon and I to separate, but only to repeat the history of what he and my father went through as brothers and get Hyungwon to kill me."

"Woah," Changkyun replied, "He hated you so much because you're like his brother? Or well...the son of his brother?"

Wonho nodded, "He killed my father out of jealousy. So, I'm guessing seeing me was just a reminder of his brother. Probably why he wanted me dead and wanted Hyungwon to be the cause of it."

"Makes sense," Changkyun replied lowly, "I just can't believe this whole time....I thought Hyungwon wanted to be my real friend. I thought he genuinely cares about me, especially with the whole first class encounter," Changkyun looked at Wonho sadly, "Even if I didn't really feel like I was in love with him, I still felt like he was a good friend to turn to you know? Can't believe he was only getting close to kill me."

"I know baby," Wonho said, caressing the boy's cheek, "Now he's really after your ass because you're with me. Although, I feel like Hyungwon's not really going to come for you, because deep down he actually did care about you?" 

Changkyun looked up, "You think so?"

Wonho nodded, "I'm positive. He's just trying to complete this  _task_ because he wants to avenge his father," Wonho frowned, "He's after you for the wrong reason. Your dad didn't kill Takashi and you literally have nothing to do with any of this," He held his other hand, stroking it softly, "I killed Takashi. I took the gun, followed your father's instructions and shot him. I'm the one he should be after right now."

Changkyun held the man's hand as he caressed his cheek, "Yeah...but I don't want you two to fight, or die. I want you to talk and be brothers again. Rui talks about how much she hates this drift you two have created all the time...now I kinda see what she means." 

"I know she is," Wonho chuckled, "I'm tired of it too and I wish Hyungwon wasn't so  _stubborn_. But, it's like your father once told me a long time ago, it's up to him whether or not if he wants to make amends and I'd rather not put you in the middle of it or risk you getting hurt. Hyungwon knows damn well if he lands a fucking finger on you, he's fucking dead." 

"But maybe I should talk to him?"

"No, fuck no." 

"Wonho please?" 

"Changkyun, I don't want you getting hurt. Especially since they're all around Parma now." 

"Wonho," Changkyun said, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. Wonho looked at him worryingly, seeing Changkyun give him this small reassuring smile, "I'm  _not_ gonna get hurt. It's like you said, Hyungwon knows that if he lands a finger on me, he's dead. Plus, I know him and he won't hurt me." 

"Changkyun no, that's not safe-" 

"I will be fine," Changkyun said, furrowing his eyebrows, "Look, even better we'll do it at the Tailgate party! You'll be there! Minhyuk, Jimin, Jooheon, and Rui will be there as well! My dad will be there as well- you all can keep watch and make sure Hyungwon doesn't try to do anything funny. Besides, I can handle myself." 

Wonho looked uncertain, "Changkyun...that's  _not_ a good idea." 

"And you know I'm not gonna let you tell me no," Changkyun huffed as he plopped himself on the bulge that was lowkey growing in Wonho's shorts. The man looked a bit uncertain, but then Changkyun continued bouncing with that pouty look on his face, waiting for his answer. 

Wonho slowly smirked, "You know you're a brat....right?" 

Changkyun stopped moving, smiling pridefully, "I have my ways." 

Wonho giggled a little bit at that, then he sighed. 

_Maybe Changkyun could change his mind._

"Okay," Wonho replied in defeat, "You can talk to Hyungwon." 

"Ayeee!" Changkyun cheered, hugging Wonho tightly, "Thank you! Thank you! You won't regret it, I promise! We'll just have some drinks and then talk like good ol' friends. Then Hyungwon can talk to you, boom you guys can cry, hug, everything is solved!" He said, snuggling the man, "My boyfriend and his friend can be cool with each other." 

Wonho giggled, "I don't think it's gonna work out so easily, but I'm glad you're enthusiastic about it." 

"Hey, I'm definitely saving the world," Changkyun teased, "What's my reward?" 

Wonho raised an eyebrow, thinking about it for a second. Then he smiled at Changkyun warmly, which confused the boy for a quick second until Wonho grabbed him by his hips tightly and rolled him over on the bed. Changkyun yelped in surprise, looking up at Wonho as he hovered over him. 

The boy oohed, "Nooo, you don't have to please me- Wonho I was joking." 

Wonho shook his head, "I'm not doing this because of what you said," Wonho replied, smiling softly, "I'm doing this because I wanna show you how much I love you." 

He lowered himself a bit, "Changkyun, in the midst of all this bullshit that's been happening between us, I just...I don't know...I feel thankful for you for just sticking up for me, being there for me, showing me what real love looks like and feels like. I've never been so happy in my entire life. I use to think I was gonna just be some miserable man, looking back on his mistakes. I never thought anyone was gonna love me because of my flaws and who I was."

He smiled, "I'm just glad you're someone who sees past all that and loves me for me. And I wanna do nothing but show you how much I appreciate you." 

Changkyun slowly smiled, his cheeks tinted a pretty rosey red. Wonho giggled, "There's that baby boy look of yours when you get all soft." 

"Oh my god, you  _bitch_!" Changkyun huffed as he threw a pillow in the man's face, laughing as Wonho caught it, tossing it to the side and reverted to kissing Changkyun's neck softly. 

Changkyun moaned softly as he felt Wonho tug at his shorts. He tried to help, but WOnho moved his hand away. 

"I don't want you to do  _anything_ ," He replied, and it was in this sweet tone that felt like music to Changkyun's ears, "This is all about you Changkyun. I don't want you to have to do a single thing."

Changkyun looked up at him, his eyes sparkling as he nodded slowly, Wonho bringing his lips to his. Changkyun let out a shaking breath as his inviting lips grazed Wonho's, outright moaning as he kissed him. His fingers running through his ashy blonde hair and dragging across his scalp in a graze, making the smaller boy melt into the sheets. He really felt like all of Wonho's love and attention was directed only towards him, and it felt way different than it did the first time they had a sexual encounter.

He knew Wonho wanted to let him know he loved him. Now he was going to show him how much he loves him and his whole life. And Changkyun felt it with every kiss, which was so soft after another it left butterflies in his stomach. He mewed in response, parting his lips as his tongue grazed his own. Changkyun tried pulling him closer, and Wonho did come close, pushing Changkyun lightly on the bed again.

The two pulled away and Wonho saw the look on Changkyun's face. His look of desperation and just love in those dark brown eyes of his. Wonho's oversized black t-shirt that he wore all raised up, chest heaving, black hair messy, lips puffy. He just looked up at Wonho as Wonho hovered over him, breathing heavily. Wonho looked at him with a small smiled before removing his shorts and underwear completely.

Then, his fingers wrapped around his shaft, soft and firm, and as he began to stroke him, he threw his head back with an aroused groan, his eyes squeezing shut. Amused, Wonho began to apply more pressure, occasionally picking up speed in a mix of patterns and running his thumbs over the head, threading the precum in slow circles, earning encouraging thrusts against him. The way Changkyun's chest heaved and his breath hitched became addictive and Wonho wanted nothing more than to overrun the boy's senses with pure pleasure. Needless to say, he was doing exactly that.

Changkyun's eyes shot open in surprise and he blurted out Wonho's name once he ran his tongue up the side of his erection to the tip, lips parting as he took him in, his tongue swirling to taste Changkyun's salty flesh, his flavor new and slightly overwhelming. Changkyun eyes closed as Wonho took more of him into his mouth, using his hands along the base as he sucked harder, driving him closer and closer to the edge. His tongue coated his dick as he searched every inch for weak spots, paying special attention to when he jerked into him or let out a string of curses in a language not even Wonho could recognize. 

He relished in the control and seeing Changkyun writhe against him. His hand balled in his ashy blonde curls, tightening with every graze of Wonho's tongue and every flick of his wrist. It was empowering. His eyes fluttered open and his eyes were dark, lost in the way the hot cavern of Wonho's mouth felt as he devoured him. He was getting so close, but he didn't want him to stop.

Changkyun was trapped in a sweet torment, unable to tear his eyes away from the smoldering golden orbs, glowing like fresh embers, daring him to stop Wonho. Wonho felt so good around him, but he didn't want to end anything before it started. Sensing his predicament, he smiled around Changkyun, dragging his tongue over him as he released him, giving the head as lasting drag before smirking triumphantly at him.

"I told you I'd make you feel special," Wonho replied, crawling back to meet Changkyun's lips. Changkyun was just so caught up the kiss, lips still puffy from the last kiss. Wonho just continued kissing him as he pumped one finger into the boy's hole. Changkyun moaned within the kiss, then made it a lot hungrier than it already was. Especially when Wonho pumped another finger in there.

If he wanted to, he would've screamed in Wonho's mouth. But Wonho's lips were occupying the boy, his lips and tongue danced along Wonho's softly. Changkyun tried to catch up, but he was just taken off-guard as Wonho slowly pumped his fingers in him. Changkyun wanted to make Wonho feel special too, but it didn't seem like things were gonna go his way. 

This whole moment was all revolved around  _Changkyun_ , and boy Wonho felt as if he deserved every bit of love he got tonight.

Those moans he heard from him within the kisses were a sign that Changkyun was enjoying every bit of it. He kissed up Changkyun from, tasting the sweat-slick curves of his body until he found himself eye to eye with the spellbound beauty.

Wonho released his fingers once he noticed how  _ready_ Changkyun was for him and removed his own shorts. And all Changkyun could do was watch him, looking completely hungry and ready for more that was about to come.

He grinned, mounting him, pinning his wrist by the sides of his head. He cocked his head to the side, loosening his grip, "You...you're sure?"

"If you stop I'll kill you," The black haired boy rasped, and Wonho let out a husky laugh before kissing him, positioning himself at his entrance. He nuzzled his neck as he pushed into him, taking it slow.

Changkyun let out an annoyed growl as he wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him in completely. The sound Wonho made was a mix of a startled scream and a gurgled moan at the overwhelming heat as Changkyun enveloped his length. He hissed at the spark of pain that shot through him before sending him a determined glare.

Wonho returned that glare, "Jesus fucking Christ someone's eager."

"We...." Changkyun heaved, "H-haven't had sex in  _six months_. I m-miss this." 

Wonho chuckled lightly, "Was Hyungwon  _that_ bad?" 

"We only had sex once...b-but," Changkyun looked up at him, "He doesn't know my body like you do. He said he would fuck me better than you but, no one fucks me better than you." 

The ashy blonde haired man laughed outright, kissing Changkyun's neck affectionately as he tried to catch his bearings. He thrusted into him and he mewed in such a melody he was afraid he'd come undone then and there. Changkyun began to raise his hips to meet him, working over in his mind how to match his frenzied pace as his nails left ruby trails along his back. His entire body felt like a hot cauldron about to boil over and the fluttering build between his legs left Changkyun in an intoxicated haze.

The more Wonho moved the more Changkyun was desperate to feel every inch of the milky skin, now slick with sweat. He was beginning to become engulfed in his very being, his scent eloping with his own and clouding his senses as Wonho's body became entangled with his own in a lustful mess of a masterpiece. The way he hissed in the boy's ear and made promises of making him lose control only drove Changkyun to tighten his grip on him. He almost groaned at the way he dominated him, and he couldn't handle the idea of giving into him completely just yet. But at the same time, he couldn't help it since Wonho had made him all so special this whole night.

He mustered up the strength, sitting upward and hooking his legs around Wonho's waist. He eagerly compensated Changkyun for the new position, marveling in the way he moved in his lap. He shut his eyes tightly at the sensation, gasping as Wonho penetrated him deeper, his hands grasping at his shoulders in an attempt to steady himself. Changkyun bounced against him, riding out waves of stimulation in its rawest form, forgetting his split moment of control to shout Wonho's name into the oncoming night, nails dragging down his shoulder blades.

His grip tightened on Changkyun's body as their hips rolled against each other, leaving Changkyun dizzy from the rippling ecstasy that coursed through his every being.

He felt his adrenaline rising and he cupped Wonho's face, tone gentle but all the same direct and assertive, "Stop holding back because you love me Wonho. I want  _all_  of you."

Wonho nodded as his ragged breath tickled Changkyun's skin, moving a lot faster. Changkyun tightened around him, his body quivering as he spilled over, muffled sobs drowning out his vocalizations. His blood felt ablaze and his skin prickled as he lost focus, jolting as his orgasm hit his stomach. Wonho let out a vicious growl as he bursts inside of him, his teeth sinking into the crook of Changkyun's neck and eliciting a scream from the boy. His lips played against his neck as he caught his breath.

He laid Changkyun on his back as pulled out of him cautiously, both trying to catch their breaths.

"You know," Wonho heaved, "It's ironic how we start off really soft but then become wild animals in a second." 

Changkyun slowly smiled, "The effect of sex is  _breathtaking_." 

Wonho shook his head as he went on the other side of his bed, wiping the mess that was made on Changkyun's stomach. 

"But I'm serious thooough," Changkyun teased, "No one fucks me better than you. Hyungwon did too much sweet talking....which is  _cute_ but like he took too long to get to the point. I felt weird having sex with him afterward. He was too busy trying to prove a point rather than actually  _fucking_ me." 

Wonho's eyes widened, "Wow. So you  _like_ it rough?" 

Changkyun nodded as Wonho shook his head, "Yeah but you have your baby moments as well."

The boy giggled, "You know what, I think it's because we had sex so much before I got with Hyungwon that I realized that I like getting dicked down by you."

"Really now?" Wonho replied, raising an eyebrow, "So it took you getting dicked down by Hyungwon to realize that you like getting fucked by me more?" He leaned in closer, tossing the towel to the side, "So what if you got fucked by some other big strong man? Would you still say that I fuck you the best?" 

Changkyun nodded, "I think it's that and because you took my first time." 

"I didn't know you were a virgin  _dammit_." 

"You didn't even bother to ask," Changkyun said, shaking his head, "You're horrible Mr. Lee." 

"You need to stop  _talking_ ," Wonho grumbled as he tickled the boy mercilessly, the whole room filled up with Changkyun's giggles. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

 

"C'mon now, I finally try to call you and you don't wanna pick up the phone," Jooheon grumbled as he looked down at his phone hesitantly. He felt the worry in him build up the more he saw Minhyuk's name on the screen, worried that if he tried calling him anymore then the man was gonna just block his number. 

And it was late at night, so maybe he was sleep. 

It was 12 AM though, and knowing Minhyuk he'd try to cram in some late night work. At least, that's what Changkyun told Jooheon to be aware of and that he may or may not pick up. 

Jooheon didn't even know why he was so hesitant on asking him how he was doing. Just a small  _Hey, how you doing_  would even suffice, so why was Jooheon so nervous on Minhyuk's response? He hadn't spoken to him since Shownu's death, since Minhyuk screamed at him when he tried comforting him. 

_DON'T TOUCH ME!_

That played through his head over and over again...making him feel even worse and giving him a better reason to stay away from him as he should. He felt like he was just intruding on their relationship before when he locked himself away after Youngjae told him they should split after Jungkook's death, and also something else he said. 

 _There's someone else you need to look out for_. 

He didn't know what that meant, but still the whole separation, Jungkook's death, literally everything came crashing at him and he just wished he could talk to someone about it genuinely. 

Changkyun was busy with his music career,  _Merci_ , something he named himself on stage in honor of Jungkook and their favorite video game. Jimin was too busy helping Rui run Parma, especially with Rui's mother being sick. Besides Wonho, Jimin was basically the only person she had on her side. 

And of course Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk was really around him at the time to hear him out, but then got pulled away due to work. 

So Jooheon didn't really have anyone as of right now. 

He looked down to see his phone ringing and his eyes almost popped when he saw the name on his screen. 

 _Minhyuk_. 

The boy hurried over and picked up his phone, answering it quickly. As he answered it, he swallowed hard, staying silent as he waited for Minhyuk to respond. 

And it was hella silent for a  _while_.

_"J-Jooheon?"_

"Minhyuk!" Jooheon exclaimed, then he cleared his throat, trying to cover up his excitement, "M-Min...hi. It's so umm...good to hear your voice again." 

Jooheon nearly felt like slapping himself-  _So good to hear your voice again? The fuck, that sounds hella creepy._

Minhyuk giggled,  _"It's so great hearing your voice too. I was going to head to bed, but I got out the tub and saw that you called so I wanted to see what you wanted. I was actually planning on calling you."_

"Oh," Jooheon said as he felt his face get red, "Th-that's nice. I've been busy all day though you know. I'm Wonho's assistant, thanks to Changkyun since Jungkook isn't around to be my rookie partner a-anymore..." 

 _"Oh Jooheon, I'm so sorry,"_ Minhyuk replied softly,  _"I know Jungkook was a really good friend of yours. He was a really good worker in Beverly too! We shared a good few laughs, he pissed me off a few times, I pissed him off, but you know he really did look out for people."_

"Yeah, but it's like Changkyun said, he wouldn't want us just sitting around mourning his death," Jooheon replied, then smiled a bit, "Which is why we're honoring him! A-at the Tailgate party! Rui said she was gonna say a big speech for him and Changkyun was gonna sing his favorite Cythina Parker song. It's gonna be great." 

 _"I know I know, that's why Beverly's coming too you dork,"_ Minhyuk replied, giggling as Jooheon let out a small  _oh_ in response. 

"S-sorry! Of course you know! You're like...the big CEO of Beverly now," Jooheon replied, slapping his forehead. Then he looked down a bit, "What's it like...you know...being the big man in charge?" 

Minhyuk sighed,  _"It's stressful. I'm always working, I know I can take a break but I don't want to. I can't afford myself to get lazy under these circumstances. Especially when I got so much other shit to take care of. I told Changkyun was my only day off was going to be with you guys at Tailgate...nothing else. After that, I have to work."_

Jooheon frowned, "Minhyuk no...no you don't. You don't have to pressure yourself like that, it's not who you are." 

 _"Yes it is,"_ Minhyuk replied, his voice rising,  _"I have to...I promised Shownu I wouldn't let him down."_

"Minhyuk no, you're taking on this path for the wrong reason," Jooheon replied, sounding strict, "Look, I know I have no right to but in your personal life, but I believe everything happens for a reason. Shownu's death, it happened for a reason. He didn't die so you could pressure yourself with his responsibilities and continue to make yourself miserable over it. It's not who you are and you  _know_ it."

_"And how the hell do you know? You don't know a damn thing about me Jooheon."_

"The hell I do," Jooheon argued back, "Minhyuk I know what's best for you. I want what's best for you. I want to be there for you and I don't want you to just sit here and torture yourself...it's not healthy. I just want you to be okay." 

 _"Why?"_ Minhyuk replied, sounding as if he was getting ready to cry,  _"Why are you always here to ruin everything from me? Why is it that every time I have something big YOU always come in between-?!"_

"BECAUSE I KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU WANT AND I LOVE YOU ALRIGHT?!" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_silence_

 

 

 

 

 

"Minhyuk I love you," Jooheon replied again, "I love you so much okay. I don't want you to corrupt yourself and make yourself miserable. I want you to come to your senses and talk to me. I want us to talk to each other," Jooheon replied, his voice weak.

Mainly because the other line remained silent, "M-Minhyuk please say something. P-please...you're literally all I have right now and I do not want to lose you too. Please...just come back to me." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_stop lying to yourself, you know who you love_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Goodbye Jooheon."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jooheon froze as he looked down at his phone, seeing the call had ended. 

The boy tried going back to his call list, trying to reach Minhyuk one more time.

_But..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Sorry..but you are unable to reach this caller, for the caller has blocked you.** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jooheon felt tears in his eyes as he squeezed the phone tight, aggressively throwing it against the wall. 

"Dammit Jooheon...dammit," He let out within his sobs, "You lost him... _again_." 

 

 

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

 **You get high and call on the regular**  
****I get weak and fall like a teenager** Why, oh why does God keep bringing me back to you?**

 

**I get drunk, pretend that I'm over it  
Self-destruct, show up like an idiot  
Why, oh why does God keep bringing me back to you?**

 

**I go back to you, back to you, back to you**

 

**Back to you, back to you, back to you**

 

**I go back to you, back to you, back to you.....**

 

 

 

 

 

 **everytime** **🥀**

 


	31. Chapter 31

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Baby I tried, but I can't unlove you._ **

 

 

**_No I just can't..._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_let you GO._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

**1 day until operation: LUNAR ECLIPSE.**

 

 

 

"I think that's the last show for today." 

Changkyun sighed in relief, slouching in his chair, "Thank god. I get this kick-off tour was to kick off my career but all these damn shows man...I feel like I'm gonna lose my shit." 

Elhae giggled, "Yeah, you show no mercy out there too. Guess that's why your stage name is  _Merci_." 

"Ha ha very funny," Changkyun said, rolling his eyes as the boy laughed lightly. 

He finally finished a full week of music shos successfully without any trouble at all. The only trouble he had was making a new song, giving Matthew, Jiwoo, Taehyung, and Somin the music so they could help him perform. Luckily, his father let him take the band along with him so he wouldn't have trouble finding a band. And Elhae already worked with Beverly Music Records, who as already prepared to sign Changkyun up. 

_With thanks for Jungkook for gasing him up._

Changkyun, at first, was kinda anxious with the whole music career thing seeing as everyone would just compare  _Merci_ with  _Cythina Parker_  and he'd make a complete fool out of himself. But nonetheless, his first show was a success and everyone felt like the new generation in Cythina Parker was gonna have a good time fitting in with the whole program. 

Especially with the new hit music that came out.

"Aye, Changkyun," The black haired boy turned his head to see Matthew poking his head out the door. 

Changkyun's eyes widened, "Hey Matt! What's up? There anything big going on?" 

"Uh well," Matthew replied, seemingly nervous, "I think your Jooheon friend is here to talk with you. He said it's important." 

"Oh," Changkyun said, looking over at Elhae, who was kinda confused but shrugged his shoulders anyway. He turned back to Matthew, "Let him in! E, you don't mind...right?" 

"Of course not," Elhae responded as he got up, "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. I'm gonna go get the setlist for your next show that's Tuesday and check your schedule. You know Alexandra still wants a date for that solo album debut." 

"I know," Changkyun replied as the man walked out, "Just let her know that I might need a month before anything. Family reasons." 

Elha nodded, seeing Jooheon right on the other side of the door. Jooheon nodded slightly as Elhae nodded right back, allowing him in the room and closing the door behind him. Jooheon sighed, looking over at Changkyun, who was just smiling warmly. 

"Hey buddy! What's..." Changkyun started to say, but then his expression slowly changed when he saw Jooheon's face. 

His face was pale and dry, looked as if he was crying all night especially with the bags under his eyes. His arms looked a little bruised and so did his fists, with scratches and purple, red, and dark red marks everywhere. Changkyun looked at him with a horrified expression, running towards him. 

"Jooheon what..." He said, looking at him, "What's going on with you? Why do you look like you've been beating yourself up?" 

"Because I have," Jooheon said, looking at him with this weak sad expression, "Ch-Changkyun...I messed up again. I ruined everything with Minhyuk and now he hates me. He blocked my number last night and I broke my phone over it," He said, starting to cry, "Ch-Changkyun...I messed up." 

"Shh it's okay," Changkyun said, hugging the boy tightly, "Jooheon you didn't mess up. Minhyuk is just...he's in a mood right now." 

"No you don't understand Changkyun," Jooheon sniffed, his voice lowkey hoarse, "Last night, he was talking about his job and...a-and I told him that he didn't need to do that to himself. I told him that I know him well a-and I know what's best for him," Jooheon looked at him, "And I told him I loved him." 

Changkyun's eyes widened, "Y-you....what?" 

"I told him I loved him," Jooheon repeated as they took a seat on the couch, "Because I do. I always have, you know that. And I know he feels the same way about me, but he's just too stubborn to admit it. He's too scared to admit how much he still loves me. If he didn't, then why did he come around all those times to my apartment when he wasn't supposed to. Why does he still give me that  _look every time_  we talk to each other? Changkyun I know I'm not going crazy." 

Changkyun flattened his lips, "Jooheon...I know you two love each other. Trust me, I saw this coming a mile away-" 

"EXACTLY!" Jooheon exclaimed as he rose up from his seat, "So WHY does he keep pretending he doesn't love me back? It's bullshit. It's the same ass excuse. He's trying to keep his profile because of  _Shownu_ , a bastard who cheated on him with some other chick. The bastard is  _DEAD_ what the fuck is he still holding on to him for if he never loves him? He's  _lying_ to himself." 

"Jooheon-" 

"It's BULLSHIT Changkyun," Jooheon rasped, angrily crying, "It's just.... _bullshit_." 

Changkyun just watched him with careful eyes, unsure whether to comfort him or not. He was just lost for words. And in his mind, he wasn't sure what to do, think, or say. 

But all he could think was...

_What would Jungkook do?_

Then it hit him. 

"Jooheon-" 

"He acts like a bitch sometimes, but I know he doesn't mean it. I  _know_ what he wants." 

" _Jooheon-_ "

"If he uses his  _mind_ for fucking once and stop thinking about a possessive bastard who only wanted him for his own will-" 

"Oh my fucking  _god_ , Jooheon would you shut the fuck  _UP_." 

The boy froze. He slowly turned his head to Changkyun, who was sitting on the couch, looking at him with furrowed eyebrows, slightly pissed off, even his body language said so. He just crossed his arms, sighing as he looked at the man before him with the surprised expression who was still frozen in time. 

_What would Jungkook **say** right now?_

"You're a mess Jooheon," Changkyun shot, seeing Jooheon's eyes get bigger. Changkyun stood, arms still crossed, "You're  _bullshitting_ and taking your anger out on Minhyuk because you're too frustrated in your feelings and being a brat over something that you have no control over. It's been years Jooheon, stop acting like Minhyuk is the same Minhyuk from before. He's been through shit  _we_ don't even know about and if you think just because you two dated that you know him from the back of your head, then you're deadass wrong." 

"Changkyun-" 

"I'm  _talking_ ," Changkyun said, cutting him off completely. 

_Jungkook would call you out on your shit._

He sighed, "Minhyuk and Shownu have had their run and since then Minhyuk isn't the same he used to be. You may think he is, but he isn't. He's grown up from who he is and in ways, we haven't even discovered. Minhyuk hung  _up_ on you because you're being an asshole as well as a fucking dick right now." 

Jooheon furrowed his eyebrows, "I-I'm not-" 

"Yes, you are," Changkyun replied, "You just fucking said that he needed to get over Shownu since he's dead and he needs to run right to you. Minhyuk attached himself to Shownu for  _years_ , you think he's gonna be able to detach himself just like that? He took on over his job as CEO to find some sort of closure, in his own way. You can't force him to quit because this is  _his_ way of being independent. Without Shownu," He grabbed the boy's shoulders, "And  _without_ you." 

Jooheon's eyes widened, his expression weak, "B-but...I love him Kyun. I can't just let him go like that." 

_He'd call you out on your shit, then tell you his two cents._

"My mother told me that if you love something, you let it go and run its path and when it's ready, it'll come into your arms when its ready to spread its wings," He said, gripping the boy's shoulders, "Meaning....when Minhyuk has finally let go of Shownu and strived on his independence...then he'll come to you." 

Jooheon looked at the boy with big eyes. He flattened his lips a bit, looking back up at him, "You really think so? I-if I let him go?" 

Changkyun nodded, "I'm certain. I mean, Wonho let me go for six months, and look where that's gotten him." 

"I have to wait  _six months_ -" 

"No, I was saying that as an example oh my god," Changkyun grumbled, "But you'll have to be patient and wait for Minhyuk to come to you before anything. Stop holding on to him and be his friend by letting him go on his own. He's an adult too." 

Jooheon looked down for a bit, kinda unsure of that response. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to grasp the whole idea and concept. Then he looked back at Changkyun, who slightly smiled at him, reassuring him a little bit. 

With that, the boy sighed in defeat, "Okay...I'll let it go." 

Changkyun sighed in relief, hugging the boy tightly. Jooheon was confused, feeling as if Changkyun was mad at him with the way he came for him, but he loosened up, hugging him right back and crying a little bit. 

"I hate seeing you tear yourself apart like this," Changkyun replied softly, crying slightly, "Ever since Jungkook died, ever since Youngjae left you...you've been on this rollercoaster of emotions. Unable to focus on yourself and ways to make yourself better. Jooheon, this isn't you and you know it." 

"I-I know..." Jooheon let out, "I wanna get my life back on track, but it's so hard to do that if you're literally losing something every single day you know?" He pulled away, "I'm not like you Changkyun. I don't have alternatives on my back and I can't just push pass shit like it's easy...it's not easy. Not for me." 

"Are you kidding me? You have so many alternatives," Changkyun replied happily, "You're Wonho's manager right now, you can branch off into something else though! Like a film director, music producer- all those dreams you use to have you can do it! You're just having those  _when smart boys go stupid_ moments." 

Jooheon chuckled, "Y-you right, I guess I am being stupid, huh?" 

" _Hella_ dumb," Changkyun said as the boys giggled. Then he hugged him back, "But I still love you though you dumb thot." 

Jooheon smiled, hugging him back, "Thanks Changkyun. I-I kinda needed this." 

Changkyun hummed in response, "Do you need a kiss on the lips too-"

"EW! HELL NO!" Jooheon said, pulling away as the boy laughed in response. 

Then Jooheon rolled his eyes playfully, "You know...you kinda sounded a lot like Jungkook back there," He replied, seeing Changkyun cross his arms pridefully, "Did he really help you mature and not become this person who accepted every little thing and be more honest with yourself?" 

Changkyun shrugged his shoulders, "Jungkook taught me a lot of things. And learning to let go and not take people's  _bullshit_ is one of them. I was just helping you realize that before you let your whole self go for this boy and be a dick about how much you love him. I mean, I love Minhyuk too and I want him to confess how much he loves you, but he needs to accept his feelings first before he accepts you." 

"It read," Jooheon said, looking at Changkyun with a slight smile. Then he plopped on the couch, "Hey, you think you know anyone out there who'll get me started with the film production corner." 

"My dad is friends with someone who could most definitely hook you up in some way," Changkyun replied, smirking, "If I call my dad and get you set up on some kind of package plan, will you keep your shit together?" 

Jooheon hummed in response, "I can't keep any promises." 

"I'll take that headass response as a yes," Changkyun replied as both boys giggled lightly in response. Then he nudged him, "C'mon, we can go call him now and grab some tea. I've had this Starbucks gift card for a while and still haven't used it. Wonho called me uncultured for not using it." 

" _Wonho_ called you uncultured?" Jooheon replied, surprised as the boy nodded in response.

Then he locked arms with him as they left Changkyun's dressing room, "But that's okay. Literally, everyone in Singapore runs on  _Starbucks_." 

"That, unfortunately, is true," Jooheon said as they walked out, "Is that why everyone's going so crazy nowadays?"

Changkyun shrugged his shoulders, "Best not to judge and keep the tea to ourselves." 

"Mmm...good point." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Jimin,  _no_." 

" _Pleeeaaaaase_! Just this once! It won't hurt if you let me do it." 

"I'm not a bottom, never will be.  _No_." 

"But Rui, it's your birthday," Jimin pouted, "I know you want  _some_ kind of pleasure. We don't have to work until the Tailgate party tonight.  _C'mon_... _just once_ , let me eat you out-" 

" _No_ ," Rui replied, giggling, "You're not putting your mouth on my female genitals." 

"Okay, but you were goofing around the other day with that strapon and then said suck a real man's dildo-" 

"IT WAS A JOKE, and you played yourself," Rui defended, raising her arms up, "Not my fault you're into that freaky freaky shit."

"YOU WORE A STRAPON!" 

"AND YOU SUCKED IT- Jimin dearest, I think you're the freakiest girl I've ever dated," Rui replied, looking up at the girl who was sitting on her desk, legs crossed.

She blew a raspberry, "I'm the  _only_ girl you've ever dated." 

Rui giggled, rolling her chair over near Jimin's legs. Jimin looked at her as she stroked them gently, poking her lips out in a little pout as Rui started to kiss her legs lightly. 

Jimin tsked, "It's not fair. Technically we are females, there are no labels in this relationship- why am  _I_ the bottom?" 

Rui raised an eyebrow, "You  _really_ wanna ask me that question?" 

Jimin nodded, "I can please you  _too_ you know! I can be a big bad-" The girl paused in her sentence when she saw Rui rise up slowly, hovering over her with those devilish, desperate ruby eyes of hers and that alluring smirk. She swallowed hard, "I-I can b-be a big b-bad dom too." 

"I know," Rui replied, leaning closer, "And I don't judge you for it. Jimin, I think you have the capability of dominating me. You have the sass for it and  _everything_. You're sexy enough to take charge and finger me  _all_ you want." 

Her hands reached Jimin's sides as she pulled herself closer, "But I feel like  _you_ yourself personally can't do that. I feel like you  _like_ it when I take charge and please you. I think you like just sitting there and receiving all of the good shit, you  _like_ it Jimin," She replied, seductively whispering in the girl's ear as she shivered a Rui's light touch, hands slowly reaching up her skirt. 

Jimin just wrapped her legs around Rui's waist, her arms on her shoulders. Rui looked at her with a smile as Jimin still had a soft surprised blush on her face. 

"How about," Jimin let out, looking down to hide her blush, " _You_ just show me some love on your birthday and you wear this jumpsuit I made for you to the Tailgate Party?" She said, playing with Rui's hair a bit, "Does  _that_ seem a little bit fair?" 

"I was gonna do that anyway," Rui replied, smiling as she leaned in to kiss Jimin's glossy lips gently. 

Jimin hummed in the kiss, wounding her arms completely around Rui's neck as she pulled her closer, giggling within the kisses as Rui started to push her down slowly on her desk. She pulled away from Jimin's lips as her ruby red lips kissed all over Jimin's cleavage, earning a mix of giggles and moans and soft calls of her name out of Jimin's mouth. 

" _Oh_." 

Both girls pulled away, looking in the doorway to see Kihyun standing there next to Wonho. The boys kinda looked at them, then at each other, clearing their throats. 

"Ahem," Rui replied, slowly getting off of Jimin who rose up herself, fixing her shirt, "Wonho. Kihyun. G-good to see you both." 

Wonho snickered, "Don't let  _us_ stop you." 

"Actually you should," Kihyun grimaced, "We have to talk about someone of the show plans for your party. No need for you to be," He looked at Jimin as he harshly cleared his throat in the process, " _Distracted_." 

"O-of course! Jimin, you understand right?" 

Jimin nodded, "Yeah! Yeah! I gotta go call Changkyun anyway. He said he wanted to meet up with him and Jooheon at Starbucks in Beverly s-so..." She said, hopping off the desk. She bowed to both Kihyun and Wonho, "Gentlemen, if you please." 

Kihyun slightly bowed back, lowkey glaring at her, but moved out her way. Jimin nodded, then looked at Wonho as they exchanged winks and a highfive. 

Kihyun widened his eyes, glaring at Wonho slightly, "She didn't deserve that." 

"She's an old fan and a cool friend of mine," Wonho replied, smirking, "And anyone who's with my sister and close with my boyfriend is a good friend of mine. Besides, don't be jealous because she's with Rui and  _you're_ not." 

Kihyun tsked, "I'm not. In fact, I think I stopped caring about that. The only thing that frustrates me is that Rui cannot focus on her work because she's too busy fingering Jimin in her  _office_ on her birthday."

"It's my birthday Kihyun," Rui replied, cutting him off as she sat on her desk, legs crossed, "I can spend it the way I want to. And I  _don't_ appreciate you being a homophobic cockblock," Rui raised an eyebrow, "Wonho's told me of how you've been cockblocking him and Changkyun." 

Kihyun widened his eyes, glaring at the man who was looking away from him, whistling to himself to ignore the confrontation. Then he sighed, rolling his eyes and sitting in his seat. Wonho saw that and sat in the seat next to his, looking up at Rui who was waiting for what they had to say. 

"Well," Rui replied, "I know the both of you didn't just come to talk to me about the Tailgate plans." 

Kihyun and Wonho's expressions dropped as they looked at each other, exchanging looks of worry. Then Rui's small smile dropped as she noticed, looking at the two of them confusingly with her eyebrows slightly furrowed. 

"What's going on?" She replied, even her tone became more serious. 

Wonho looked at Kihyun, seeing he was still a bit irritated to answer. 

So he said it for him, "Minhyuk won't be coming to the party tonight."

Rui's eyes widened, "Wh-what?" She furrowed her eyebrows, "Why isn't he coming? He said he'd sign the papers tonight for the official partnership. He  _promised_ he was going to take this job seriously as CEO. So why-" 

"Because he doesn't know how to do his fucking job," Kihyun scoffed, "At least Shownu  _knew_ what he was doing and didn't let his feelings get in between his work-" 

"Ki," Wonho replied, quieting the boy up immediately. Then he sighed, "He said he needed to take a break overseas. The CEO position, it's been overbearing for him and he wanted some time off. He didn't wanna do it on the day  _of_ your birthday, but someone stopped by and talked him into taking a month off before coming back." 

Rui's eyebrows rose, "And who was it?" 

"I don't know," Wonho replied, "But I know Changkyun told me that he and Jooheon had a call last night....so...maybe it had something to do with that conflict they had. Actually," Rui's expression changed slightly as Wonho continued, "I think Minhyuk's behavior has a  _lot_ to do with that."

"Which is  _exactly_ why he shouldn't be the CEO of Beverly," Kihyun said, crossing his arms, "He doesn't know what the fuck he's doing. If he's going to be CEO he needs to be up to it and not let his feelings get in between his work." 

Rui sighed, "Okay Kihyun, that's enough-" 

"No it's not fucking  _enough_ Rui," The man said, rising up, "He's nothing but a selfish brat who sucked my brother's dick just because he wanted to rise to the top. He  _rode_ him for fame and his own selfish reasons and Shownu is fucking  _dead_ because of it-" 

"Kihyun," Rui replied, standing up against him, " _That's_ enough." 

Kihyun looked straight at the female with a darkened glare, " _I_ should've been the CEO for Beverly in Hyunwoo's honor, not his overly dramatic sloppy seconds."

Wonho stood up now, "C'mon now Kihyun, don't be like that-" 

"NO! I've fucking had it alright," Kihyun exclaimed aggressively. He glared at the both of them, "I'm fucking  _tired_ of all my friends losing their shits and lives over these dramatic ass college kids who came out of  _nowhere_! I was quiet about it before, but now my brother is gone. My brother fucking went to South Korea with this fool and dated him for 3 years only for what?" 

He looked at Rui, "You ran away from your whole family and fame just to sneak away with some overweight bitch who's gonna do you the way that bitch did my brother." 

Then he glared at Wonho, "And  _you_. You've completely lost yourself, your whole career, your  _sanity_. Over what? Some stupid ass child with some post-traumatic disorder of losing his mother and who you think is  _madly_ in love with your ass when I'm pretty sure he's  _just_ like Percy-" 

Kihyun's sentence got cut  _short_ as he got punched directly in the face, falling to the ground.

He felt his cheek lightly as he got a punch directly in the face by none other than Wonho himself. 

The boy blinked back a little bit, looking down, "W-Wonho...I-I'm sor-"

"You need to get your shit together," Wonho replied, his tone dark, eyes darkened. "What happened to Shownu was  _not_ Minhyuk's fault. Death is  _death_ and it happens no matter how much you try to avoid it. Don't sit here and act like everything is their fault just because your miserable and nothing's going your way."

Rui's expression softened, "Wonho-" 

The man grabbed Kihyun by the collar, pulling him up as he kept that same glare. 

Kihyun saw the anger within him, a side he hadn't seen in a while.

"And don't you  _ever_ talk about Changkyun like that," He husked, "He's  _nothing_ like Percy." 

With that, Wonho let the man go as he stood, looking at Wonho with a perplexed expression. Before he could say anything else, Wonho just brushed past him, walking out of the office and leaving Rui and Kihyun.

Kihyun looked over at Rui, "R-Rui...I didn't mean-" 

"Didn't mean what?" Rui replied lowly, looking over at him with the same darkened glare Wonho had, "You didn't mean to call Changkyun troubled? Or you didn't mean to call my girlfriend overweight?"

Kihyun was too lost for words to even respond as she reminded him. He just looked down, a bit aggravated. 

Before anyone said anything, there was a light knock at the door. Rui turned her head to see a girl with long black and curly hair wearing a slim black strapless dress that went above her knees, dark makeup, pretty dark ruby plump lips. 

 _Eka_. 

"Um," She replied low, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting."

Rui cleared her throat, "Don't worry," She looked over at Kihyun a bit, then back at Eka, "You're not interrupting anything, Ms. Eka. What is it?" 

"Um well," Eka replied, walking in the office, "Galra still needs you to sign the alliance papers. Also, my boss Mr. Bane would like to know if Beverly is still joining us tonight for your Tailgating party," The girl smiled a bit, "It'd be nice to stand tall in our company with the two leading model companies." 

Rui nodded at that, looking over at Kihyun who looked up at her. 

"Actually," Rui replied, "I don't think Beverly will be joining us tonight." 

Eka's smile slowly faded, "Oh. B-but how so? Minhyuk is the CEO and he's still around. Right?" 

"Unfortunately, Mr. Lee will be taking a vacation for a month to relax himself after Shownu's death-"

Eka's eyebrow  _twitched._

"-so he won't be able to come tonight to support Beverly," Rui replied, crossing her arms.

Kihyun stood, "Rui, what are you-" 

She silenced him by holding up her hand, "If you wanna prove you've at least got  _some_ respect in you, you'll not intrude when I'm speaking business," She scoffed, her glare still stood. The man backed down, looking at Eka, who was kinda confused. 

But then she understood the situation-  _at least in her mind she did_. 

"I understand," Eka replied, looking over at Kihyun, "Of course the signature d-doesn't necessarily have to come from the CEO himself. It can come from someone of the same blood as the previous CEO." 

Rui raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand. Bane's contract said that the direct CEO is supposed to sign the contract," She looked at Kihyun, "Mr. Yoo works under Parma, so even if that  _was_ true, he wouldn't be able to sign the contract in Shownu's  _or_ Minhyuk's honor. Unless Minhyuk, himself, gives Kihyun the rightful place or unless something happens to Minhyuk himself." 

Eka's eyes darkened, "I see," Then the female sighed, "Well...I'm sorry to hear that Beverly won't be partnered with us tonight." 

Rui nodded at that, "It is tragic, but Bane will understand. Now please excuse me, I need to speak with Ms. Park about my outfit and the rest of the part plans." 

Eka bowed lightly at Rui as Rui nodded back at her, ignoring Kihyun and walking right out of the office. 

As soon as she left, the female carefully remembered her words as her fake smile dropped slowly and became more a blank stare, eyes half-lidded. 

The girl already disliked Minhyuk, despised him even, but she went against Bane's plans and set up the whole bomb trap too quickly. She talked sense into Shownu- at least tried to in her own flexible ways, but even he was too blind to understand and decipher the situation. So she did what she had to do to prove a point. 

She had to show him that the more times he went back to running to Minhyuk, the more he was gonna get hurt by it- get burned by it. 

 _Literally_.

But killing him killed her as well. 

 _Especially since the trap wasn't necessarily for him_.

"Hey," Eka got pulled out of her thoughts and looked over at Kihyun, seeing he was still kinda pissed, "You know...that contract isn't all bullshit. You're right, the rightful blood deserves to sign in the honor of the CEO."

Eka nodded as Kihyun continued, "But it's like Rui said as well...unless I get Minhyuk's word or something happens to him, I can't sign it." 

"Which is pretty strange to me," Eka said as she put her clipboard down, "I find it odd how Shownu's  _boyfriend_ is closer to him than his own blood-related brother." 

"Well I didn't make the rules," Kihyun grumbled, "Shownu said it in his vows himself that he wanted whoever owns his heart deserves to rightfully take over Beverly. And in this case scenario, it's Minhyuk." 

Eka walked up to him, "I knew Shownu, you know. He and I go back a little bit. You can say back in high school, we were like...really really close friends. Extremely close even. But he was more attracted to other girls and never saw me in  _that_ way," The female replied sadly, "Although I wish he did. I think I would've shown more honor to Beverly than Minhyuk ever could." 

Kihyun's eyes widened, "No wonder you look so familiar. I remember you now, you're Sayaka Ekahau. Shownu use to talk a lot about you, I'm just kinda frustrated I didn't recognize you until now. A-and even at the party, you were with Hyungwon and the other guys." 

Eka chuckled lightly, "Yes, although I haven't been called my full name in a while. It feels weird. Just call me Eka, Kihyun." 

"Right," Kihyun replied, nervously clearing his throat, "Sorry about that." 

Eka looked up at him, pretty dark and thick eyebrows rose out of curiosity, especially seeing Kihyun's light blush. 

She moved her hair out her face and put it behind her ear to get a closer look at him, "Kihyun, I understand your frustration towards Minhyuk. Trust me, he doesn't deserve that position as CEO, he hasn't done anything productive and now not coming to the Tailgate party? This is very unprofessional and I think he needs to rightfully step down as well as pay for what he did to Shownu." 

Kihyun looked at her as she walked near him, "What do you mean?" 

She placed her hands on his shoulders, "If Minhyuk hadn't driven Shownu out the house, he wouldn't have gotten in the car he drove that had the trap on it. It should've been Minhyuk to get blown up, not Shownu. But Minhyuk yelled at him in some way, shape or form and well...it happened." 

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows, "So...Minhyuk  _is_ the reason Shownu's dead," The boy balled his fists, "It  _should've_ been him to get in that damn car. If he did, my brother would still be here," He looked at Eka, "Everything would be fine. But supposedly, my friends have all lost their shits and fell for college kids so now everything's backwards," He looked away from Eka, "I just want everything to be back the way it use to be when we were all happy." 

"I know," Eka replied, giving him a soft look, "Kihyun, I think if you find a way to convince Minhyuk to slide the CEO position to you, then you can sign the papers in the Beverly side." 

Kihyun's eyes widened, "W-wait...really? You really think I can do that?" 

"Well it's not like Minhyuk's gonna  _die_ anytime soon," Eka sneered, smiling a bit, "Plus, he doesn't wanna be CEO, you know that right? He's just doing this in Shownu's honor but it's too overwhelming. So offer him a friendly request and take over his position, convince Rui that you got permission to do so, and boom." 

"Wow," Kihyun replied, eyes widened, "That's amazing. And crazy it could actually work...you think?" 

The woman fixed up his suit jacket a bit, smiling as she did so, "I don't know, you tell me." 

Kihyun snickered lightly at that, then slowly stopped as he looked down at Eka. Then his eyes directed towards her lips as he felt himself lowering himself, his own lips meeting hers. 

Eka was surprised at the action, but then closed her eyes, hands raising up to Kihyun's shoulders, kissing him back. Kihyun moved his hands down to her hips, pulling her closer to him,  _slowly_ as the woman's arms wounded around his neck. 

The more deeply he kissed her, the more Eka felt herself getting carried away, remembering this whole time she's been letting her feelings get in the way of her job and getting carried away with this whole thing. But it's not like  _this_ isn't something she wanted, she always wanted to get treated fairly by a businessman. 

The two of them pulled away slowly, Eka looked at him with widened eyes, feeling something in her build up. 

But she shook her head lightly at the thought, smiling a bit as she patted the man's chest, "You're not a bad kisser Mr. Yoo. If the whole umm...CEO thing doesn't work out, then you can gladly work for Glara. My boss  _is_ looking for a co-CEO for his umm...his establishment." 

Kihyun smiled a bit, taking one of the girl's hands and kissing it lightly, "That's kind of you Eka, but Beverly, I need it. I wanna honor my brother, someone who's believed in us. And now I wanna do this for you too. I'm gonna have to convince Minhyuk the best way I possibly can, since he's not dying anytime soon." 

Eka's eyes got big, "You're...you're doing it for me?" 

"I mean I don't know," Kihyun replied, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "You're kinda involved with Shownu as well...so this is important for you as well," He took her other hand, "Also...I don't know, that encounter....kinda makes us a  _thing_?" 

Eka snorted loudly, lightly pushing him away, "I barely know you Yoo Kihyun, you don't know what I'm capable of. I wouldn't make that mistake if I were you." 

"Nonsense, if I become CEO of Beverly, I want you to work with me Eka." 

"What a strange way of asking me out." 

" _Not_ like that," Kihyun hissed as the female giggled lightly. 

Then she nodded, smiling a bit, "Okay. I'll take you up on that offer." 

Kihyun nodded back, not even noticing how hard he was cheesing right now the more he looked at the beautiful female before him. He just realized he zoned out and blushed really hard, looking away from her. 

"Well um, I-I'm gonna go handle that right now actually," Kihyun replied. He was gonna hug her, but then he realized that would make this even more awkward than it was. So he just waved at her and rushed out of the office as Eka giggled lightly.

He didn't even notice Hyungwon nearby until he bumped into him, then apologized quickly as he ran out. 

Hyungwon looked at Eka as he crossed his arms and leaned on the door, "Someone's busy ruining lives." 

Eka came back to reality, seeing Hyungwon and rolled her eyes, "You should know. You're the expert in ruining lives Hyungwon." 

"Yeah but, fucking his brother the night of his brother's death and then two weeks later kissing him in the office just to ride  _his_ dick as well?" Hyungwon recalled, snickering deeply, "Silly girl. I know what you're planning and it's cute." 

Eka raised an eyebrow, "So you getting with Changkyun just to manipulate him and killing his best friend isn't much worse? As I recall, I told you to use that gun on Wonho,  _not_ Changkyun's friend." 

"I have bad aim and I was upset okay," Hyungwon replied, looking away, "Not my fault his dumbass friend wanted to jump in and play hero," He shrugged, "But that's  _my_ business and it's not even as fucked up as what you're doing. You can actually get caught in the middle of this and sent to jail." 

"That bomb was meant for  _Minhyuk_ ," Eka scoffed, "Don't get it twisted. I-I don't know why Shownu didn't drive him out the damn house...wh-why didn't he make Minhyuk get in the fucking car, it  _should've_ been him and I wouldn't have to manipulate his little brother." 

"Damn you're such a bitch it's  _almost_ hot," Hyungwon teased, "Almost." 

Eka glared at him, "What the fuck do you  _want_ Hyungwon? Don't forget that I overheard you talking to Tobé about trying to save Changkyun and deface Bane's plan. And you should damn sure be lucky I haven't told Bane about it yet." 

"Hey hey," Hyungwon replied, sounding more serious, "Don't get your panties in a twist, okay? I wasn't trying to tell you that your plan was bad, it's just gonna get you caught and you could get hurt. Whatever you're trying to do with Kihyun and Minhyuk- you need to be more clean about it because Rui is already on your ass and I'm sure once Wonho gets on your ass it's gonna be worse for you." 

"I  _know_ what I'm doing Hyungwon," Eka scoffed as she started to walk out of the office, "I don't need your pity since all you seem to know how to do is be a kiss ass and help people who don't give a fuck about you." 

"Because all that shit you told me about Wonho killing my father," Hyungwon said as he grabbed the girl's wrist, "I  _still_ don't believe you." 

Eka looked at him as he continued, "And I know Changkyun. He'll let this shit slide if I tell him, if I'm honest with him. He'll stay on my side. Knowing him, he's gonna try to talk to me anyways." 

The female looked at him amused. 

In fact, she wanted to slap him in the face for being so  _damn_ stupid. 

"So you're gonna talk to him," She replied, looking over at him, "You're gonna reason with him. You're gonna tell him  _everything_ about the plan,  _everything_ about the mafia and expect him to understand? You're gonna tell him that you manipulated him just to kill him in revenge for your father's death and tell him that you killed his best friend when you were trying to kill Wonho? And you think he's going to be  _okay_ with it?" 

Hyungwon's eyes widened as he looked down at her, seeing her glare. 

"I told you," Eka said, looking away from him, "If you tell him the truth, he's going to leave you. He's going to hate you and run  _right_ into Wonho's arms. The chances you had in redeeming yourself is gone, and you need to accept the fact that what you and Changkyun  _had_ is gone." 

Hyungwon froze at her words, soaking every bit of it in. 

It's true that he was scared of Changkyun's reaction to all of this- he really was. 

But the truth of the matter was, he didn't want the boy to get hurt by this and he didn't want him to be in the middle of it all. He wanted to pull him away from Wonho for his own safety, at least so  _he_ wouldn't get hurt and he'd be safe. But it's not like the boy was gonna listen to him easily, Changkyun was as stubborn as ever and always demanded answers. 

Still, even if what they had wasn't real, Changkyun was still his friend. 

And he cared about him more than anything. 

"Eka, he's still my friend and I know he still cares about me," Hyungwon said slowly, looking at her, "And I know he's going to understand me and the situation. He's gonna make the right choice, I trust him." 

_Silence._

Eka kept her glare down, not even looking at him. 

She just said these words...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Then you're a fucking  _fool_." 

She snatched her hand away, walking away from the man as he stood in the doorway. 

Hyungwon was still kinda frustrated, but he sighed to himself, walking away as well. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Changkyun, I feel ridiculous." 

"You look ridiculous-" 

"Jooheon shut up, he looks fine," The boy scoffed, turning back to face Elhae with a soft smile, "You look great and you're gonna do great." 

Elhae furrowed his eyebrows, "But I feel weird. Wearing bright colors isn't really my style and I feel like just plain bright yellow is so.... _not_ me." 

Jooheon snickered as the limo finally reached Parma Atlantic slowly and carefully. The boys all oohed as they looked out the window to see the newly built Parma, of course under Rui's management and construction. Each expensive car was parked in a certain spot, careful and secure guarded by all types of security. 

The driver parked in front of the building, exiting the car to let them all out. 

Changkyun chuckled lightly as he looked around, "This is nice, Rui's really going all out for her birthday." 

"Yeah," Jooheon replied, scratching his frizzy strawberry blonde hair, "But do you really think all this loud shit was necessary? Rui is the CEO of Parma, not the President of the whole country. There's like so many people from all over the world here tonight." 

"Oh hell yeah," Elhae snickered, "There's Simone Davis right there in all her glory." 

The boys looked over and saw the female up above. Her hair was in a curly messy-ish bun, all dressed in a sexy sequin bodycon dress with long sleeves and high stilettos with white diamonds all over them. Jooheon and Changkyun oohed at her attire, amazed by it and both of them snickering as they recognized the style and the designer who made the dress.

Elhae just examined her a bit, feeling inferior to the female. 

"She looks..." He started to say, sounding a bit hurt, "She looks really nice." 

Changkyun looked over at him, "That's the dress my friend made for her. She looks helly gorgeous in it. Jimin sure does know her style pretty well." 

"Well no shit, she made all those outfits for your shows," Jooheon snickered, "Bro she's basically a pro, always have been and always will be until the day she dies." 

The two boys chuckled lightly as they walked up the stairs. Elhae still looked at Simone hesitantly, feeling something crush up inside him the more he saw her face, the more he saw her smiling and happy, laughing along with whatever Jimin was saying to her. 

He couldn't bear looking at her or even speaking with her, but for tonight, to seem professional as Changkyun's manager, he had to. 

Jimin pulled away from her conversation with Simone and saw the boys coming. She smiled happily, running towards them,  _damn near_ tackling them. 

"KYUNNIE! JOOHEONY!" She chirped, "You guys made it! I'm so glad to see you both, it feels like college all over again." 

Jooheon rolled his eyes, "Damn Jimin, we're not that old. I'm still 24, Changkyun's still 23, you're still 22, nothing's changed."

"Alrighty smart ass," Jimin said, rolling her eyes. Then she looked at Changkyun, hugging him, "You look amazing! I wonder who made this freshly designed black vest for you and your emo ass." 

Changkyun snickered at that, "Well you did most definitely. You're like the best designer ever, bless the gods for your presence and existence....and talent." 

"I'll bless the Gods as soon as I see you out there performing, Mr. Merci," Jimin winked as she hit the boy harshly.

Changkyun just laughed nervously, rubbing his arm-  _since that punch kinda hurt_. Then he looked over to see Simone walking in his direction, giving him a warm smile that made him blush a little bit. 

"You must be Merci, the new R&B artist, and son of Cythina Parker," She replied happily, "Nice to meet you. I was a big fan of your mother's music and I'm an even bigger fan of your new generation and old school inspired music."

Changkyun nodded at that, shaking her hand, "Thank you, I appreciate it! I've heard your music as well. My friend Jimin talks an awful lot about you-" 

"Changkyun! Shut that shit," The girl snapped, blushing as Changkyun and Simone laughed softly. 

"I finally made it up those damn stairs," Elhae replied, holding the boy's shoulder, breathing heavily, "And the uhh....the limo guy, he's parking our limo right now so we're in good hands." 

"That's good," Changkyun replied, "Oh! Elhae, I'm not sure if you know Simone Davis, but this is her! That one girl who makes the really good R&B music I'm always telling you about," Elhae looked across from him and saw her closer now, his eyes widening as did hers, "Simone, this is my manager and close friend, Elhae."

Simone flatted her lips, " _Manager_? He's your manager?" 

Changkyun nodded with a wide smile on his face, "We've been able to get a lot of shit done and he's helped me kick start my career and tour. If it weren't for him, I think I'd be pretty lost and still too scared to do this thing." 

"I see," The woman replied sharply, glaring at him slightly, "And he's been taking it seriously and not slacking off?" 

Elhae furrowed his eyebrows. Changkyun was kinda confused, but he continued, "Um yeah..he's a really good manager! I mean, I believe in him and my friend believed in him too. Actually, my friend is the main reason he's even with me right now. So I'm pretty grateful for him." 

Simone nodded as she threw a small smiled, "That's very nice. It's good to hear you've got your game back, Mr. Elhae,  _sir_." 

Without another word, the woman nodded at Jooheon and Changkyun, turning away and walking back into the building to join everyone else. Jimin looked at Changkyun and the boy shrugged his shoulders. Then he furrowed his eyebrows a bit, looking over at Elhae as he just seemed a bit... _tense_ for some reason. 

"Hey," Changkyun replied softly, causing the man to look at him, "You okay? What was all that about?" 

He sighed, "Simone and I, we go back.  _Waaaaaaaaaaay_ back."

"Oh," Changkyun replied, covering his mouth.

Jooheon whistled at that, "Damn, how bad was it?" 

"Pretty  _harsh_ ," Elhae responded, "But the only reason what we had planned didn't work out was because she got too distracted in herself to focus on her  _real_ career. She blamed me for it, but it wasn't my fault she got caught up in those drugs and almost died of an overdose." 

"That is harsh," Changkyun let out, seemingly worried. 

Elhae kinda noticed how hesitant he was and cleared his throat, "B-but don't worry Kyun, you're not gonna end up like that. Simone was trying to mess around with me but she didn't trust me and that's how her whole partnership with me backfired. You  _do_ trust me though, and you gave me another chance to at least redeem myself from my past umm....booboos." 

Changkyun looked at him concerningly, "I sure hope you mean that. I do trust you, but you know, in order for our partnership to work you need to be honest with me. I don't wanna have some half-assed agreement."

"You won't! Don't worry about it. Jungkook saw the potential in me and  _knew_ we were kinda meant to partner up together so...I wanna at least live up to his promise." 

Changkyun gave him a small uncertain look, hesitant almost. Then he sighed, nodding along with those words. 

"Changkyun!" The boy looked over and saw Wonho walking nearby, his arms out and everything. Changkyun's soft smile slowly returned as he pulled away from Elhae, running towards Wonho and into his loving arms.

As he was gone, Jooheon looked at Elhae, "Are you sure that's the whole story? You're not bullshitting Changkyun...right?" 

"I swear I'm not Jooheon," Elhae replied, then looked down a bit, "Although, I don't understand why Jungkook said he and I were meant to be partnered up. It's like he saw this connection, and frankly, I'm not seeing it. I told him that I was scared and misunderstood- underestimated at times but I never planned on giving up. But I don't see how that makes me and Changkyun a perfect pair."

Jooheon and Jimin's eyes widened as they looked at each other, then back at him. 

Jimin giggled, crossing her arms, "Because Changkyun is  _just_ as misunderstood and scared as you. I'm sure Jungkook saw past your  _flaws_ and called you out on the real shit which is why he said you and Changkyun are meant to be partners."

Elhae's eyes widened, "You think so?"

"I'm pretty sure," Jimin said, shrugged her shoulders, "No one knows Changkyun's flaws and strengths better than Jungkook." 

"Although I've been with him long enough to know his potential," Jooheon argued, "B-but...I guess I babied him too much to understand him myself. Jungkook never babied him, he's real with you." 

 He looked at Jimin, "And Changkyun's learned from that, which makes me feel a little-"

"Stupid?" Jimin corrected, smiling at him a bit. She giggled at his little frustrated look then rolled his eyes, "Yes Jimin, I feel fucking retarded." 

He crossed his arms as the three of them started to walk into the building, "He called me out on my bullshit when I was venting to him about Minhyuk-" He paused in his steps, grabbing Jimin by the hand, "Wait...Jimin, is Minhyuk perhaps coming tonight?" 

Jimin's eyes got big as she looked at him. Her lips flattened, giving him this little  _worried_ look that Jooheon could read,  _knowing damn well_ she was about to feed him with some type of bad news. 

But before  _she_ could-

"He's not coming." 

Jimin and Jooheon looked from behind, seeing Rui walk up to them, "He's not coming because he's supposed to be leaving tonight." 

"Wh-what?" Jooheon replied, his voice a bit weak, "What do you mean he's not coming? He's the CEO of Beverly. Doesn't he have to sign that little partnership agreement thingy? He  _has_ to come tonight...i-it's too important." 

"I know," Rui replied, "But he said he needed a vacation. He said he needed to push down a few things so he could get himself together personally. Especially after Shownu and-" 

"N-no...he's lying," Jooheon replied, furrowing his eyebrows, "Minhyuk's not doing it for Shownu. He's doing it because I-" He paused in his sentence, remembering what Changkyun said to him earlier.

_You're bullshitting and taking your anger out on Minhyuk because you're too frustrated in your feelings and being a brat over something that you have no control over. It's been years Jooheon, stop acting like Minhyuk is the same Minhyuk from before._

He sighed, looking pissed, "I  _thought_ he was over that. He said he was going to put his feelings aside for this position. He knows damn well that this isn't acceptable and Shownu...he would probably feel some kind of way about it." 

"Well, we've  _all_ been begging him to take a break since Shownu," Rui shot, "This is his chance. He doesn't need to go incredibly emotionless, he needs to take a break and collect himself. Get himself together. You of all people should understand this situation and what he's going through Jooheon. I expected better from you." 

Jooheon's eyes widened as he looked at her as he saw the small look of disappointment on her face. 

"I do understand," Jooheon replied lowly, "I just feel like...part of this is my fault. I feel like he's trying to leave me...especially with what I told him last night."

Rui and Jimin's expressions softened as they saw the soft look on Jooheon's face, it was as if he was going to cry a bit. 

"I just," He started to say, "I just really care about him and love him...and I want him to be okay." 

Jimin gave the boy a reassuring smile, hugging him tightly, "He'll be okay. He just needs some time to himself that's all."

Jooheon sighed in the hug, letting at least a few tears out as he hugged Jimin right back. Then he pulled out of the hug, "I'm sorry for being so emotional. I've been going through it since this morning...it's very unlike me right now."

"I know," Rui replied, placing her hand on his shoulder, "Changkyun told me you've been out of the loop since Jungkook died. But it's okay, you'll be okay because we've got your back. You know that, right?"

Jooheon nodded at that, smiling a bit, "I do. Thank you."

Rui hugged the boy himself, and as surprised as Jooheon was, he hugged her right back. Then Jooheon ran off to join Changkyun and Wonho in the building, leaving Rui and Jimin.

Jimin looked at Rui with a smile, "Look at you being assertive." 

"Jungkook has taught me how to stand my ground and tell people how it is as well," She said, shrugged her shoulders, "Also...I think being the new CEO has done a lot to me and made me become more mean and straightforward with people. I think it's a curse." 

Jimin hummed, wounding her arms around the woman's neck, "I think it's  _hot_ and a good look on you." 

Rui smiled at that, wrapping her arms around her waist, "Although if something were to happen to me Jimin...I want you to take full responsibility and become the new CEO of Parma. You've known the place from the back of your head from day one and I don't trust anyone else with that position but you." 

Jimin's eyes widened, "Wh-what? Are you insane? A-and don't talk like that! Nothing's gonna happen to you because you've got me. And I'm not gonna let  _anything_ happen to you. I'd rather die before anything happens to you." 

"Now there you go again," Rui snickered as she pulled the girl close, "Going off being all  _cute_  and powerful. That's why I love you so much." 

Before Rui could lower herself to kiss the girl's lips, she saw all gold Cadillac truck pull up in the front of the building. Rui pulled away, looking rather astonished as well as confused as she saw it. Jimin, who opened her eyes and realized Rui wasn't going to kiss her, turned around and noticed it as well. 

Her eyes got big, "That's strange. That Cadillac truck belongs to-"

"Beverly," Rui finished, still astonished. 

The chauffeur came out of the car, going to the other side and opening the door. First came out a beautiful woman with long black wavy hair, one part of her hair was parted behind her ear, exposing her lovely dark makeup, pale skin, beautiful facial features. She wore a long and beautiful black diamond front slit long sleeve belted sequin dress, black stockings showing her left leg and beautiful stilettos. 

Rui furrowed her eyebrows as she noticed the woman, recognizing her a little bit. 

But then she saw someone walking out behind her. He wore silver trousers with a black dress shirt tucked in, chestnut hair pushed back slightly, bangs parted to show out his excellence. He let out his elbow for the woman to take and she locked her arm with his carefully as the both of them walked up the stairs. 

Jimin was still kinda confused, "Hey...i-it's that Eka?" 

Rui nodded, "It is Eka. And that's Kihyun right next to her."

"I figured," Jimin said, analyzing them as they came up the stairs, "But what are they doing together? A-and why are they coming out of Minhyuk's entourage? He was supposed to be taking that Cadillac." 

"I'm aware," Rui said, pulling away from Jimin and walking towards Kihyun and Eka. Of course, Jimin followed right behind her. 

Kihyun and Eka walked up the stairs finally, looking over and seeing Rui walking in their direction. 

"I'm glad to see that you could join us Kihyun," Rui replied, slightly ticked. 

Kihyun nodded, "I mean, I couldn't miss seeing my best friend turn 25 today," He replied cheerfully, "Beside, the big businesses are signing that important contract, and I think it's rightful for the CEO of Beverly to attend and sign as well. Otherwise, it would be pretty unprofessional to not show up." 

Rui furrowed her eyebrows, "This shit again- Kihyun I understand you're frustrated but you need to let this shit go. You continuing to bring up this situation is  _not_ going to make you CEO of Beverly." 

"What do you mean?" Kihyun sneered, "I  _am_ CEO of Beverly." 

Rui's eyes widened, "Wh-what? What are you talking about?" 

"I had a very formal conversation with Minhyuk today before he left earlier. He said being the CEO was too much  _pressure_ for him and that he wanted me to be the new head of Beverly," Kihyun pulled out a contract, "It even says it right here. It's Minhyuk's signature and everything. He's given Beverly to me now." 

Rui snatched away the paper, reading it carefully. The more she read it, the more she couldn't believe her own eyes as she saw Minhyuk's signature, along with Kihyun's. 

_I, **Lee Minhyuk** , hereby pass over the responsibility and CEO position of Beverly Hilton over to  **Yoo Kihyun**. _

"You..." Rui replied, lost for words, "You really are the new CEO."

Jimin furrowed her eyebrows, "That's not true! I know Minhyuk damn-well did not give you Beverly willingly. He was so willing to give it a shot for Shownu. And even if he has his moments, he's still caring and he still goes by his word. He promised-"

"Doesn't seem like he could live up to that promise," Eka replied in the midst of her complaining, "Besides, Kihyun knows what he's doing and he's Shownu's  _blood-related_ brother. He knows his best interests at heart." 

Jimin looked pissed,  _slightly_. But Rui held her back before she could say anything else, looking over at her slightly, "She's right. And he's the new CEO now, so there's nothing we can do about it. It's right here in the paper." 

"But that's not fair!" Jimin huffed, glaring at the two of them, "Beverly belongs to Minhyuk." 

"Well Minhyuk isn't here to claim it now," Kihyun replied, sounding very impatient and slightly pissed off at her tone, "So stay in your lane, know your place, and stay out of business because it doesn't involve you in the slightest. Beverly isn't yours, or Minhyuk's, it's mine.  _Deal_ with it." 

Jimin glared at him, then backed down a bit, noticing that Rui told her it was wise to do so anyway.

Kihyun tsked, "Anyways, I would love to go meet the other lovely CEOs from all over the world and enjoy the party. So excuse me," He said, walking away from the both of them with Eka on his hands. 

Rui looked down at the paper, then sighed, "He took Beverly by force, even when I told him  _not_ to. Shownu's death is really getting to his head." 

"Rui," The woman looked down to see Jimin slightly upset, "Beverly was the last thing Minhyuk had that was close to Shownu. He cared about him an awful lot and felt lost without him. Losing Beverly is gonna be like him failing Shownu," She started to tear up, "Now he's never going to get it back because Kihyun's being a fucking  _bitch_."

"I know," Rui replied, holding her close, "But there's nothing we can do about it. Let's just enjoy the rest of the party without anything else taking the fun out of it. Changkyun's supposed to perform Jungkook's favorite song soon, so let's go be there to support him." 

Jimin sighed in defeat as Rui wiped away her small tear, kissing her cheek lightly. 

"Okay," Jimin replied, giving Rui a reassuring smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

 

Changkyun, Jooheon, Elhae, Luiseong, and Wonho all stood backstage. The boy was kinda nervous of course, but he just kept getting small pep talks from Elhae to ensure his sanity was secure and he wouldn't lose his shit- even though he's performed in front of millions of other people. Jooheon kinda stood back with Wonho and Luiseong as they did. 

Luiseong chuckled, "He's so spontaneous, and just like his mother too. She would be so nervous to perform in front of small party gatherings like this but when it came to big ass stadium performances, she was a pro."

"Maybe it's just the fear of being in front of a small crowd," Jooheon replied, then sneered, "Although...this crowd isn't exactly  _small_. There are fashion designers from all over the world out here tonight. I'd honestly be nervous if I were Changkyun too." 

"He's Changkyun," Wonho let out, smiling as he saw the boy's excited expression from afar. He crossed his arms, "I'm well aware that Changkyun is going to do fine performing his mother's song just like the last time. He's got my mutual support no matter what anyway." 

Luiseong awwed, "That's so cute." 

"That's so  _gay_ ," Jooheon teased as he nudged Wonho lightly on the arm.

Then they looked back at the stage, seeing Changkyun was almost ready to go on. Wonho and Luiseong were talking about something else, but Jooheon zoned them out. He was too busy looking at Changkyun with a happy smile, seeing how calm he was. Reminded him of Jungkook saying how Changkyun grew and was aware of the world now.

_It's his life, I'm damn sure he's aware of the ups and downs that come with it. And it's up to him who he keeps in his world._

Jooheon slightly frowned, looking down at his hands. 

He wished he was almost as bold as Changkyun when it came to bringing people into his life and out. But it was like no matter how much he tried to fix things for himself...it just backfired and he got himself in even deeper shit than before. Like with Youngjae, he left him when he asked Jooheon what was going to come of their future, and when Jooheon gave him an unsure response of what was to come, he left.

And now he was mixing up his emotions with Minhyuk and he was leaving him as well. 

No matter what the boy was trying to do and pull in, shit just went to even more  _shit_. 

He was lucky the friends he had now believed in him more than anyone else and stuck by his side, otherwise, he didn't know where he'd be right now. He wanted to fix his life for himself and at least go out in peace before  _fully_ moving on from Jungkook's death, he felt he'd be best if he came clean to his mistakes himself and at least makeup from the stuff that he lost. 

 _That_ most definitely included Minhyuk. 

"Hey," Jooheon lifted his head up, looking at Wonho and his small smile, "What's on your mind?" 

Jooheon bit his lip, "I..I don't know...I just feel partially responsible for Minhyuk's absence and why he's been knocked down from his title as CEO of Beverly. I tried to confront him about his feelings yesterday and told him I loved him and now he's leaving. He gave Beverly to Shownu's brother."

Wonho sighed, "I heard. But it's not your fault Jooheon. Minhyuk needs time to clear his mind. He's lost a lot all in these few weeks. Wouldn't you even wanna collect yourself as well?" 

"I mean," Jooheon said, rubbing his arm a bit, "I still bad for yelling at him acting as if I knew him for so long- which I have b-but-"

"Woah woah," The boys turned to Luiseong, who was slightly overhearing their conversation, "You mean to tell me that you told him you loved him and he kinda sorta shut you out and is running away from you because of it?" 

Jooheon looked at Wonho, who shrugged his shoulders. Then back at Luiseong, "U-um...sorta? I mean I don't know..it's more complicated than that. Minhyuk and I...we've had this connection and sorta have gotten closer because I shut myself out after our friend Jungkook's death and my break up. He was kinda the only person besides Changkyun and Jimin who was watching over me all the time." 

"I see," Luiseong said, crossing his arms, "So you have obviously been oblivious to the situation at hand here." 

Jooheon blinked back, "I-I don't follow."

Luiseong gripped his shoulders, "Jooheon, Minhyuk cares an awful lot about you, but he needs to come into terms with his feelings. Right now, he's confusing himself and only thinks you're trying to force your love on to him when really  _you_ know how he feels. Sure, he might've changed and dodged you, but him acting like this is  _only_ proving a point." 

Jooheon's eyes widened as he continued, "Jooheon, he does love you. I don't think I love has gone away for a very long while. Now, I don't know a lot about you two or your history, but Changkyun talks a lot about it and how close you two are with each other and how you both had an unbreakable bond. Obviously, you know that, so you need to show him too so he can know as well." 

The strawberry blonde was  _unsure_ of course. He took in Luiseong's words, remembering Changkyun's words about getting himself together and Jooheon knew damn-well he couldn't fix himself until he at least apologized to Minhyuk and got things straight with him. He didn't want him to leave knowing that he was forcing his feelings on to him. 

He didn't wanna leave him with that burden. 

It was heartbreaking...even for him. 

"You really think he'll hear me out?" 

Luiseong nodded, "I mean, you never know unless you try. I ran to tell the love of my life that I wanted to be with her no matter what, now you go do the same thing." 

Jooheon looked at him, then at Wonho, who just nodded along with a smile. 

"Go get him Jooheon," Wonho smirked, handing him the keys to his motorcycle. 

Jooheon looked at the keys, his heart beating rapidly.

_Why are you always here to ruin everything from me? Why is it that every time I have something big YOU always come in between-?!"_

_"BECAUSE I KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU WANT AND I LOVE YOU ALRIGHT?!"_

The piano in the back started to play as Changkyun grabbed the mic carefully, beginning to sing, "It's only you. It's only yooou, no one could ever make me change....my mind. About  _us_ together. No matter where I am, or how far I'm from where you go. Just know that, you are mine, and I am yours forever." 

 

 

_"I love you so much okay. I don't want you to corrupt yourself and make yourself miserable. I want you to come to your senses and talk to me. I want us to talk to each other."_

 

 

"If you ever get loooost, don't worry at alllll I'll come for yooou. Because you're all that matters. And we're all that matters. When words get in the way, know that I care,  _more_ than a song could ever...saay." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Goodbye Jooheon."_

 

 

 

 

 

Jooheon furrowed his eyebrows, snatching them away from Wonho's hand and running off. Wonho and Luiseong watched him as he ran out with careful eyes as he moved pass people in a rush, finally making his way outside. 

Wonho looked at Luiseong, "You really think he'll be able to convince him?"

Luiseong shrugged his shoulders, "A lot of crazy people do crazy shit for love. I mean, didn't it take you six months to finally tell Changkyun you loved him?"

Wonho's eyes widened at that as he blushed lightly, looking away. Luiseong snickered at that, looking back at Changkyun who continued singing. 

"I want the best for you. I dream of a life where we both end up more than alright, yeah. And if it takes a lifetime and that time is spent by your side, I don't regret it and I don't apologize for doing my part and keeping us together. As long as you remember that, I am yours and you are mine forever."

Wonho sighed, "You kinda taught me a lot you know," He said, slowly looking at the elder man, "I appreciate all you've done for me, Lui. I'm sure Sunmi would appreciate it just as much how you're looking out for Changkyun and all his friends."

"I'm just playing the part finally," Luiseong snickered, "I'm glad Changkyun's giving me that chance and knows my mistakes. He really is strong and passionate, just like his mother. Always giving people second chances no matter how much they've hurt him." 

"Yeah," Wonho replied sadly, "I'm one of those people."

Luiseong hummed as Wonho continued, "I've hurt him in the past. But only because I didn't know how I was feeling at the time. I thought I was hurting myself being with him and didn't understand that I was in love  _for once_ in my life. What I had with Percy, it wasn't real. But Changkyun, he's stuck by my side and showed me what real love looks like. I'm thankful for that."

"And why do you think he did that Wonho?" Luiseong smiled, "Why do you think he came back to you even after you questionably let him go after all that love you guys had together? Because he realized what love was his  _own_ self. Not just you. I just think it took a while for it to click in both of your heads." 

Wonho's eyes widened, as he rose an eyebrow, "You think so?" 

Luiseong nodded, "If I wasn't so sure of it, he wouldn't be with you right now. Now would he?"

Wonho looked back at Changkyun. He smiled, "You're right." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk thanked the lady kindly for letting him out of the car, then paid the man for putting all of his luggage on the private jet. All he had to do was just make sure he had everything else with him and everything else was set with him and he'd be all good to head out. He was at Beverly's Jet Headquarters, where all of Beverly's models got to go out on trips or some business involved stuff. 

Minhyuk was going to get on the Virgin Vermillion jet,  _Shownu's_ private jet. He wasn't sure where he wanted to go at first, but he was certain it was going to be somewhere far away from Singapore.

He wanted to go to New York, maybe get some closure and stay in that five-star hotel he and Shownu were supposed to stay in together. His name was still on the board, so that was his best chance of finally getting closure out of Singapore. It's not like he had any reason to come back, his position of CEO was stripped from him from the board and Kihyun himself. 

After getting threatened and reported by Kihyun. 

He was wearing a big puffy white fur coat, with a white and gold jumpsuit underneath, curly black bangs all in his face as he approached the plane.

But before he did-

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"It's only you. It's only yooou, no one could ever make me change....my mind. About us together."_

 

 

 

 

 

"MIN!"

The boy stopped in his tracks, looking over to see a familiar guy wearing black trousers with a red button down shirt tucked in, his strawberry hair all curly and frizzy, more frizzier than ever thanks to the wind.

Minhyuk blinked in surprise, "J-Jooheon?" 

Jooheon stopped the motorcycle, putting the brake down and running towards him, "Please please don't leave! You don't have to! If you leave, you're gonna leave Changkyun and Jimin behind! R-Rui too! Her birthday is today, you could've at least made it to that to see Changkyun perform one last time." 

Minhyuk laughed softly, "That would've made everything even sadder than it is now. Changkyun would be crying his eyes out and Jimin would beat my ass to the ground for making Rui cry. I felt like leaving without seeing everyone would be less of a mess." 

"O-oh," Jooheon said as he slowly stopped running, only to catch his breath, "W-well...then..why are you leaving? A-and why'd you give Kihyun your CEO position?"

"So full of questions. That's  _all_ your full of-"

"I'm  _serious_ dammit!" 

 

 

 

 

_"No matter where I am or how far I'm from where you go...I want you to alwaaays know..."_

 

 

 

 

Jooheon glared at him softly, "Why did you do all that Minhyuk? You were so prideful about taking over the place for Shownu. In his honor. You said it was the last thing you had of him and now you're just gonna  _give_ it all away? I don't wanna believe for one second that this is what you want. That bastard forced it out of your hands-"

"Jooheon,  _please_ stop," Minhyuk said, covering his ears, " _Stop_ acting like you know me from the back of your head and you know the reason as to why I do the things I do. Because you  _don't_ know anything about me okay?"

"But I want you to know that these decisions you're making are gonna impact you! You can't get Beverly back-" 

"YOU don't think I  _know_ that?" 

Jooheon's eyes widened at that, seeing the boy tear up, "I know I can't get Beverly back. I gave Beverly to Kihyun  _willingly_ because I had to...I had no choice. The board kicked me out anyway and I gave it to him because  _I_ couldn't handle it anymore. Everyone kept telling me to let it go and be honest with myself and  _that's_ what I'm doing!"

He sobbed, "I-I'm doing the  _best_ I can and I'm trying to keep myself together for everyone...f-for you too. I don't know what else you  _want_ from me!" 

Jooheon gave him a weak look, "Min-" 

"What MORE do you want from me DAMMIT?! J-just leave me alone." 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Even when it hurts, take my love. When you can't give in return- we'll risk it all. We will not fail. So what if we do..."_

 

 

 

 

 

Jooheon looked over at Minhyuk, seeing him hold himself as he silently cried. Then He balled his fists, marching up to him. Minhyuk looked up at him confusingly, scared for whatever was going to come at him. But he was lost for words when Jooheon grabbed his face a bit roughly, but gently. 

All Minhyuk could do was look at him, his makeup a bit messed up due to the crying. Jooheon just looked at him, trying  _not_ to cry, just looking at him with this soft glare, no words escaping his lips at all. 

_What would Jungkook do?_

"I don't want you to make decisions in your life for me," He replied, "I don't want to force stuff on you Minhyuk, I just want you to be yourself. I want you to  _love_ yourself and see your own potential. I came here to show you that I want you to be yourself without me yelling at you. I don't want us to have this rift where I'm forcing shit on you and you run away from me. I'm  _sick_ of you running away from me." 

He furrowed his eyebrows, "You've been  _running_ away from me and that's why you left me the last time. Because you were too scared to admit your mistakes and come clean to something you did wrong instead of telling me and being honest with how you feel. Well, I'm being honest with you right now Lee Minhyuk, and I'm gonna keep being honest with you until you hear me out." 

Minhyuk silenced as Jooheon continued, his glare getting softer.

"I love you," Jooheon replied, his voice weak, "I  _love_ you okay?" He said it again, slightly shaking his face, "I  _love_ you. I've  _always_ loved you, I'll  _always_ love you dammit. I love you so much and this...me losing my shit, all this other shit I've done, this pressure...I'm so sorry for all of it. I just want you to know I want you to be yourself. P-please...that's all I ask. Don't you get on that jet without telling me that you're gonna remember these words." 

 

 

 

 

_"I still have yooooooou."_

 

 

 

Minhyuk didn't say  _anything_. 

Instead, he just drew his lips closer to Jooheon's. The man was unsure how to respond to it, but he just pulled Minhyuk's face closer, kissing him harder with nothing but love and passion within all the kisses he delivered. 

They pulled away shortly, looking into each other's eyes. 

Jooheon saw that Minhyuk was still crying a bit, but the boy nodded at him, smiling almost. 

"O-okay," He said, "I  _promise_. B-but only if you come to New York with me." 

Jooheon's eyes widened, "Are you sure?" 

Minhyuk nodded, "Jooheon, I love you too. I want to feel real love again. I wanna be loved by you  _forever_ , and only you." 

The strawberry blonde looked at him carefully, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he slowly started to smile, so hard his dimples were showing. He kissed the boy hard on his lips, then pulled away, hugging him tightly. 

"Are you fucking kidding? Of course, I'm coming with you," He exclaimed. 

Minhyuk giggled at that as the two of them pulled away once more, looking deeply into each other's eyes. 

 _"If you ever get loooost, don't worry at alllll I'll come for yooou."_  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Then from the shadows, Minhyuk looked from behind Jooheon carefully, seeing something walk up slowly. The world went  _slow_ as Minhyuk gave the person before them a fearful look. Jooheon was confused at that, then turned his head slowly to see who it was. 

 

 

 

But it was too late to even decipher the situation as the mysterious figure shot him,  _twice_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _"Because you're all that matters. And we're all that matters."_  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk looked down fearfully as he held Jooheon close to him, seeing the blood leak out of his chest. 

"N-no,  _NOT_ again," He cried, "J-Jooheon please wake up. P-please please...t-tell me you're going to be okay," The man looked around him, "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!  _Pleaaase..._ I can't go through this again...I can't lose someone else again... _not_ him! P-please."

 

 

"Min," Jooheon coughed out. Minhyuk looked down at him as his tears his cold and pale cheek. He saw that Jooheon still had that soft smile on his face, dimples and all. 

 

 

"I love you M-Minnie." 

 

 

Minhyuk's eyes widened even more as he saw Jooheon's eyes slowly close. 

 

 

The boy's heart crushed  _completely_ , squeezing his body,  _begging_ him to wake up. But it was no use, no matter how many times Minhyuk called his name, Jooheon wasn't going to wake up at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jooheon...was  _dead_.

 

 

 

 

 

"Now look what you made me fucking do," Minhyuk looked ahead of him, seeing the same person who shot Jooheon closely. The person too off the black mask, revealing their facial features as they held the gun up high to Minhyuk's forehead. 

 _Eka_ , "You've escaped death and made me kill another  _fucking_ person." 

Minhyuk's eyes widened, "Wh-why..? Why would you do this to him? He didn't deserve this at all!" 

"I know he didn't," The girl scoffed, "Just like Shownu. He didn't deserve to die either. He didn't deserve to go in that car that was set up for your bratty ass and Jooheon wasn't supposed to get shot twice, but  _look at that_. Your two human shields have died and it's  _all_ your fucking fault."

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"When words get in the way, know that I care, more than a song could ever...saay."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She cuffed her gun, eyes  _darkened_ , "And you're going to go with them."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was a gunshot. 

Eka pulled her gun away as Minhyuk fell back at the shot of the gun. 

Shot  _dead_ , right in the forehead. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The woman noticed some police coming nearby and strutted away, walking near the black dodge charger. She entered the car, removing her black gloves, putting her silver pistol in the back and drove off without another word, without  _any_ suspicion as the people drove up to the scene to see what had happened. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

 

Changkyun ran up to hug Wonho and Luiseong, "I DID IT!  _IIIIII_ fucking killed that shit." 

"Of course you did," Wonho said, snickering, "You're like a pro performer now. I need you to stop doubting yourself for once and realize that you've got talent thanks to your mother." 

Changkyun giggled lightly, punching him lightly in the chest, "I knoooow. But sometimes I just doubt myself. I guess singing in the shower just made me realize how even more of a  _star_ I am," He winked, "Haven't you noticed?" 

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "Point taken." 

The boy looked around, raising an eyebrow, "Hey...where's Jooheon? He was just here a minute ago."

"Oh he's out there declaring his love for Minhyuk right now," Luiseong replied with a grin, "I talked some sense into him and I think he realized what he needed to do before who moved on completely in life." 

Changkyun's eyes widened as he smirked a bit, " _Oh_? Is that so? Look at you being the best advisor of the year!" He said, patting the man's chest. Then he grinned at Wonho, "Look at my dad. He's awesome." 

Wonho nodded, "He  _is_ awesome." 

Another song started to play, some song called Breathless that made everyone else on the dance floor start to slow dance a little bit. 

Changkyun chirped happily, "Wonnie c'mon! Let's go dance," He said, taking Wonho's hand, "Dad, I hope you don't mind." 

Luiseong waved as they ran off, "I don't  _mind_! You guys go off and be cute!" He exclaimed, chuckling lightly as the two ran off. 

Changkyun finally ran off to some nice spot on the floor and sighed to himself happily. Wonho just giggled as he saw how the boy went from serious to giggly. Then the boy pulled away from Wonho a bit, clearing his throat as he was waiting for something. More like a question of some sort.

Then Wonho realized what it was and cleared his throat, bowing down, "May I have this dance?" 

Changkyun snickered as he took the man's hand, "Indeed, you may." 

Wonho giggled at that as he rose up, taking the boy's hand in his and pulled him close as the two of them started to sway side to side, holding each other. Changkyun hummed happily, his arms wrapping right around Wonho's neck carelessly. Wonho lost track of everyone else, his world only consisting of Changkyun being so close to him, giggling deeply in his ear as they swayed to the music. 

He started thinking of what Kihyun was trying to say back there about Changkyun earlier and shaking it off. He knew what Kihyun said wasn't right, Changkyun, in this case, was  _nothing_ like Percy. 

The man had foolishly fell in love with him. Took him a while to understand this was what love was, but now he knew. He knew Changkyun loved him more than anything, than anyone, his whole heart was just his now and Wonho couldn't feel more than grateful to have another chance at love. And what a better chance than this chance. Sure, it was a crazy ride but in the end, he got what he wanted. 

With no trouble at all. 

"Hey Changkyun," Wonho said, hearing Changkyun's deep hum in response, "What if you never came to Singapore? Do you think we would've ever met?" 

Changkyun pulled away slightly to look at him in his face, humming at the thought.

"Nah, I don't think so," He replied, giggling, "Actually, now that I think about, we almost didn't meet because of me. Singapore was a college trip and I almost didn't go because I didn't wanna get involved in all the bullshit that was going down," He looked up at Wonho, his fingers on the back of his neck, "Now I don't regret coming at all." 

Wonho smiled at that, "I feel like we would've still met though, in some way. I mean, what if I was going to come to you and your school and we had the same sexual encounter?"

"I hated you though," Changkyun replied, giggling, "I mean...I don't know, I can't speak for that scenario. But I'm pretty sure a lot of stuff would be different." 

Wonho smiled warmly at the boy, kissing his forehead gently as if he was a little puppy. 

"I think we'd still have this connection though," He replied, "No matter what way we got to meet each other." 

Changkyun gave the man a wide smile as Wonho returned it. Then the boy brought his lips close to his, kissing him blissfully. Wonho only held him close and kissed him back, being guided by nothing but Changkyun's soft happy moans, feeling at home. That's how Wonho felt kissing him, he felt  _at home_.

Changkyun's heart, that's where his home was.

They pulled away slowly, nuzzling their noses together as they held each other and continued to sway along to the song that was playing. Until Changkyun looked from behind Wonho and saw Hyungwon looking in his directions with this serious expression on his face. 

"Um," Changkyun said slowly, sounding a bit scared. He looked at Wonho for reassurance, who turned around and saw how he was looking at. 

When he did, he furrowed his eyebrows as his face got dark, "What the fuck do  _you_ want?" 

Hyungwon widened his eyes a bit, then scoffed, "Don't worry, I'm not here to talk to  _you_. I don't even know why you thought that in the first place," He looked at Changkyun, "I mean...it's very clear that you have sticky fingers and take everything I have and make it yours so  _why not_." 

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows as well, "Hyungwon I'm not yours and I never was. Least...I don't think that anymore," He got closer to Wonho, "You used me."

"I," He started to say, looking at Wonho hold the boy close to him. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Can I talk to him without you on his  _ass_ for once?" 

Wonho's glare only got darker, "You must be out of your fucking mind if you think I'm going to let you say another foolish ass word to him, you stupid ass coward-"

"Wonho," Changkyun said, calming him. He looked at him with a reassuring smile, "It's okay. I wanted to talk to him anyway." 

"Are you sure?" Wonho replied softly, "I don't need him hurting you. Remember what your dad said, he was using you just to hurt you and take your money." 

"I know," Changkyun nodded, "But I'll be fine. Just stand back and let me talk to him. Okay?" 

Wonho looked at him, then at Hyungwon. Then his eyes were back on Changkyun as he sighed, "Alright. You can talk to him, but be careful." 

Changkyun nodded as the to kissed once more and nodded, walking off to go find Luiseong, Rui, or Jimin. Then Changkyun sighed, looking back at Hyungwon, who just gave him this small smile. 

He snickered, "Overprotective of you much?" 

"Least he cares," Changkyun said, crossed his arms, "Where were you when I needed you Hyungwon? Where did you go when I fainted? Surely, if you didn't give a damn about me, you could've told me." 

"I tried to see you Changkyun," Hyungwon replied, "I really did. But your friends kept pushing me back and...a-and then Wonho-"

"Punched you in the face and told you to fuck off," Changkyun said, slightly glaring, "I know about that. Jungkook told me when I woke up in the hospital. About a month ago." 

Hyungwon's eyes widened at that, giving the boy a weakened expression, "Ch-Changkyun...I'm sorry about Jungkook. I'm sorry you lost him-" 

"Hyungwon I don't wanna hear your sorry ass apologies right now because they're not gonna make up for the way you treated me," The boy exclaimed a bit, seemingly pissed. 

He saw his look of hurt on Changkyun's face as he went on, "Hyungwon...you lied to me. You told me you cared about me, you told me you were going to take care of me. You said you were my friend and we were going to be in this together only to play with my emotions like I'm some dumb ass puppet who doesn't know what the fuck is going on. But I  _know_."

The boy glared at him softly, "So no more excuses as to why you did what you did. No more lies okay? I already barely trust you now as it is and this is literally the last chance you get to prove to me that all that shit that occurred was for a good reason. I want to hear the truth." 

Hyungwon's eyes widened, "Th-the truth?" 

Changkyun nodded, "Yes, and nothing  _but_ the truth," He held Hyungwon's hands in his, "I want us to be nothing but friends and figure this out together. I've given a lot of people who I let walk all over me second chances...I trust you'll be another one." 

Hyungwon stilted, looking down as he stroked Changkyun's hands. 

He looked at him, "You want the  _truth_?"

"Nothing  _but_ the truth." 

 _If you tell him the truth, he's going to leave you._  

"A-and," He said, pulling the boy closer, "If I tell you the truth...will you forgive me?"

_The chances you had in redeeming yourself is **gone** , and you need to accept the fact that what you and Changkyun had is gone._

Changkyun bit his lip a bit, then sighed, "That's a longshot but...I'll try to get over the fact that you kinda sorta fucked me over," He nodded, giving him a small smile, "S-so...yes. I will forgive you, at a very very  _very_ long process." 

Hyungwon held his hands tightly, his face weak, "You promise?" 

Changkyun kinda looked scared, but then nodded, "Of course I promise. I won't get mad." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon sighed in defeat, letting go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"Changkyun I..." He tensed up, "Changkyun, I shot Jungkook." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Silence_.

 

Hyungwon watched as Changkyun's soft smile faded  _immediately_. His face became pale as his eyes got wide, letting go of Hyungwon's hands. 

"Wh-" He started to say, his voice cracked, "Wh-what...?"

"I..." Hyungwon said, "I wasn't supposed to shoot him, b-but...you see, I was trying to shoot at Wonho because I'm supposed to kill  _him_. He was supposed to get hit,  _not_ Jungkook. But Jungkook jumped in and it hit him-"

" _What,_ " Changkyun said, his tone darker as his glare got even more darker. 

Hyungwon noticed that and still tried reasoning with him, "Us being together...it wasn't real okay? It was a lie, I'm sorry. I'm supposed to kill you, this whole time I've been sent out to kill you because your father hurt my father so...s-so I wanted to hurt your father as well and get revenge. I was never meant to get emotionally attached! B-but I did!" 

He gripped the boy's shoulders, "But I never meant to hurt your friends! I-I never meant to shot Jungkook! Wonho...he's the one I need to kill. Not you! I would never kill you! I've been after Wonho for so long...y-you just got in the way- BUT I can save you before those guys come down and invade Parma! If you hurry and take the secret train to Seoul, you can be-" 

"No." 

Hyungwon's eyes widened, "N-no? What do you m-" 

 

 

 

_Smack._

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was a long silence as everyone on the dancefloor looked over and saw. 

Hyungwon's eyes were hella wide as he looked at over at Changkyun. 

The boy had tears in his eyes, "S-so...all that stuff my dad said as  _true_. You  _did_ try to kill me. A-and not only that...you  _killed_ my fucking best friend." 

"Changkyun, please-" 

"YOU KILLED HIM YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Changkyun screamed, running towards him. However, the boy got held back quickly as Wonho ran towards him, holding him closely the more he started fidgeting. 

Hyungwon just looked at Changkyun, seeing him screaming loudly with tears in his eyes. 

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Changkyun cried, "YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! H-HE'S NOT COMING BACK! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! Y-you're nothing but a liar and a  _bitch_ and I'll  _NEVER_ forgive you for it you stupid son of a BITCH!" 

"Ch-Changkyun," Wonho said, holding him close, "Calm down baby, calm down." 

The boy just hugged Wonho tightly as Wonho hugged him back. He looked over at Hyungwon, who just swallowed hard, standing his ground and trying to collect himself. 

But before anyone else said another thing, Wonho looked around to see everyone on their phones, looking at something that shocked them all. He was kinda confused until he looked over to see Jimin and Rui looking at their phones. Jimin's eyes got really wide and she covered her mouth, dropping her phone in an instant and running away. 

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, he and Changkyun walking towards Rui, "What's going on?" 

Rui looked up at him, her mascara all smeared. Wonho's eyes widened, "R-Rui? What's going  _on_?" 

Changkyun lifted his head too, seeing that Rui was crying as well and was surprised. Rui looked at him, then at Wonho, her hands shaking in the midst of it. It was strange, it was almost as if she was  _scared_ or extremely terrified. 

Or more so  _hurt_. 

Wonho took the phone from her, looking at what she saw and his eyes, along with Changkyun's  _widened_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Former Beverly Designer Lee Minhyuk and Parma Atlantic's assistant, Lee Jooheon were found shot dead near the Beverly Jet Headquarters._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"N-no..." Changkyun let out, "N-no. No. No. No. They're not  _dead_." 

Wonho looked at him as Changkyun pushed him away, taking the phone and reading the words over and over again. He saw there was a video and pressed the play button, looking at it carefully. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" _Tonight, here in the beautiful east side of Singapore, there were loud gunshots heard from afar. The police left to go investigate and found two bodies near the Beverly Jet Headquarters area. They are reported to be Lee Minhyuk, former CEO of Beverly and a fellow assistant of Parma Atlantic, Lee Jooheon. Police reported that both were shot dead, Jooheon got shot twice in the heart and Minhyuk got shot directly in the forehead."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"NO!" The boy screamed, squeezing the phone in his hands, "IT'S NOT TRUE! M-MINHYUK AND JOOHEON! THEY'RE NOT DEAD!" 

Wonho took the phone out of Changkyun's hand, "Changkyun, baby c'mere-" 

"I c-can not go through this!" He exclaimed, his eyes full of tears as he looked at Wonho, "I-I can't go through this again! W-Wonho...W-Wonhooo...my friends keep  _dying_  Wonho." 

"I know," Wonho replied weakly, hugging him, "I know baby I know." 

"I-I'm so sick of this, I can't go through this again," The boy sobbed, "M-Min...J-Jooheon...they're my best friends....now they're dead.  _Shot_ dead, just like Jungkook," He squeezed Wonho, "W-Wonniee...I can't go through this again...I  _can't_. I can't keep losing the people I love." 

"Changkyun-" 

The boy looked up at him, "I-I want my f-friends back. I-I want my family back....I w-want Minhyuk, Jooheon, Jungkook, and my  _mother_ back Wonho....I want them  _BACK_!" 

Wonho felt his heart crush as he saw that look on his baby's face. He just wiped his tears, holding him tightly. Seeing him in so much pain, it made him cry a bit. Even holding him like this as he cried with so much anger, pain, and sorrow. All of it. Seeing him hurt like this, it frustrated the man. 

"I-I'm sick of seeing you get hurt," Wonho cried, "This isn't  _fair_. The people close to you don't need to keep dying." 

Wonho looked up and saw Luiseong come run over, hugging the boy as well. He was kinda surprised, but he just joined him in holding the boy the more he cried. 

"Get him out of here," Luiseong replied, "He's a wreck right now and needs your comfort where there isn't a lot of people." 

"B-but Lui-" 

"Go take care of my  _son_  dammit," Luiseong husked, "I'll deal with all this other shit." 

Wonho widened his eyes at that, then nodded. He stood, carrying Changkyun as he ran out of the place from the back, without another word, without another sound. Luiseong watched him carefully as he ran out, then looked over and saw Hyungwon looking at him directly, his hand holding his cheek. 

He squinted his eyes, "I got my eyes on you....Hyungwon  _Chae_." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my GOD that hurt to write. 
> 
> anyways, Mine's almost over- we have exactly 7 more chapters left.


	32. Chapter 32

 

 

 

  
  
  
🥀  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You did  _what_?"

"I went against my position and used my bomb attacks to kill Son Hyunwoo. My intentions, however, weren't to kill him, it was to kill Lee Minhyuk. I killed him and Lee Jooheon last night-"

"Dammit Eka! Do you know what that shit could've done to us? Could've gotten us caught by the police- they are all over that murder case and explosive bullshit you caused!"

"I know...I know... _Bane_ ,I'm sorry. It was just an-"

"An accident? You're gonna sit here and tell me you went on your period and blew up some man you've been in love with years and then killed his boyfriend and his boyfriend's friend out of jealousy and it was an  _accident_?"

"I didn't mean to kill Shownu, he wasn't supposed to die-"

"Oh yeah? Tell that to his fucking blown up car!"

"That trap was set for Minhyuk sir. I-I didn't think Shownu would get in the car-"

"Well, you  _damn_ sure didn't do enough fucking research. You should've planned that attack better than you did instead of getting in your feelings and fucking your whole mind up. Eka you let your emotions get the best of you, once again."

Eka furrowed her eyebrows at his words, "The situation should've been handled better and  _you_ damn well it should've been quieter. If you would've stuck to the plan, I could've let you deal with that bullshit vendetta you had against that boy."

"Yeah," Hyungwon said from across the room, "Letting your emotions in is kinda draining Ms. Eka. Did you tell Bane you're also sleeping with your ex-crush's brother?"

Bane's eyes widened, "Your fucking  _WHAT_?"

Eka sighed, "I'm not sleeping with him. I'm trying to get a hold of Beverly- like the plan. At least I'm on top of it," The girl glared at Hyungwon from the corner of her eye, "Unlike the same guy who has not only gotten Luiseong on our ass but also his brother he was supposed to kill  _years_ ago. Our whole mission is in jeopardy, at least I'm  _acting_!"

"Hang on hang  _on_ ," Hyungwon said, crossing his arms, "How many men have died because you're in your fucking feelings about this shit? Oh...I'll give you a number,  _three_."

"Yeah but  _you_ fucked up and caused a scene at Gatsby's party. You shot that boy 4 times-"

"You better watch your  _damn_ mouth you slutty whore. I'm not some washed-up sad little bastard on the streets looking for somewhere to stay and begging a mafia to take her in just because she's too much of a sorry ass human to make a living."

Eka's eyebrows rose. She squinted her eyes, "You've got  _some_ fucking nerve talking about washed-up sad little bastard when you're the same smartass who was crying his ass off after his daddy died at the hands of your own brother- who's still fucking  _alive_."

"Get your nose out of my fucking business-"

"I'll keep my nose in your business as much as I want to because you're slacking off and have been trying to save that sad little boy who's now traumatized and scared of your pathetic ass-"

There was a loud  _smack_.

Eka stepped back, holding her cheek as she felt fear uprising within her. The girl looked over at Hyungwon, who looked at her with a dark glare, eyes piercing in her soul. She was confused but she was certain that after mentioning Changkyun, she pushed a button.

A button she wasn't meant to push.

Bane looked at Hyungwon, "You've been feeding him information about the mafia....haven't you?"

Hyungwon froze, "N-no....listen Bane I-"

" _HAVEN'T_ you?" The man roared, scaring both Hyungwon and Eka. Eka kept her stare down, trying not to grab any more attention on herself as much as she already was.

Hyungwon looked down at the ground, too scared to even say another damn thing.

Both heard Bane sigh in the silence.

"You  _both_  have failed me," He replied, snapping his fingers.

At his cue, there were loud screaming sounds coming from a back room. Eka and Hyungwon's eyes widened in fear as they heard, recognizing the voice as more screams and whipping sounds came from another room.

"I figured Hyungwon was going to turn the tables on me," Bane replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Alexander told me  _everything_."

Hyungwon shot his head up as he heard more screams.

Bane looked down at Eka, "Eka told me you two were trying to save the boy...just like you told me she was trying to save Shownu from the Lunar Eclipse operation. You're both out here against each other trying to run away from reality when you both know exactly who you are. I trained you both to be successful ghost agents and assassins, you both  _know_ better."

The two of them froze at the sounds of Alexander's screams getting louder. Eka tensed more and more, flinching at the sounds of the whip hitting the boy's skin. They didn't even need to see it, they could feel it.

Hyungwon's eyes were wide open, his heart crushing at the sound of each terrifying scream- each horrific cry and call for help. He was sure he heard him crying and felt his own self cry in the midst of it, balling his fists in anger, biting his bottom lip.

"Alexander is close with you both," Bane said, his tone dark.

Eka retained herself, glaring at the man, "What the fuck are you going to do with my baby brother-"

"I'm doing what I have to do to get you two to get your  _shit_ together," He exclaimed, scaring the both of them. Eka flinched as he rose his arm, "I'm doing this for the mafia and I'm doing what needs to be done to motivate the both of you. If Takashi were here, he'd do the same thing and tell you two how pathetic the both of you fucking look right now."

He walked towards Hyungwon, "Emotions  _weaken_ you," The man snatched Hyungwon's chin, making him look at him.

Hyungwon gave him a fearful look, "They stop you from doing what you need to get done. And I'm doing what I can to show you how weak emotions make you. You're trying to save that boy when you can't save him no matter how many times you try. So you need to accept the destiny your father has set up for you. If you don't-"

Hyungwon tensed as he heard a loud gunshot and Alexander's screams of agony against it.

"Alexander's gonna  _die_ in your hands," Bane husked, pulling the boy by his collar, "If you don't kill Wonho, then  _I'll_  kill Alexander."

The boy was tossed down on the floor by Eka, looking over at her as she looked at him with the same sense of fear in his eyes. Both of them together watched as Bane glared at them with darkened eyes, turning away and leaving the meeting the door, slamming the door shut. Hyungwon didn't remove his eyes from the door, even when tears started to form in his eyes.

"I-I'm such a fucking  _failure_ ," Hyungwon replied to himself, holding his chest, "If I w-wasn't so keen on listening to my stupid ass heart....Changkyun...he would've been  _dead_. Wonho would've been dead- I should've avoided the two of them meeting each other in the first fucking place."

Eka looked over at him, then looked down in utter guilt as she heard his words, "My dad....he'd be so disappointed in me right now. I just wanna make him proud but I keep doing nothing but letting him down," The boy cried, "A-and Alexander is hurt because of me."

"It's not just you, you know," Hyungwon looked up and saw Eka rubbing the bruise that was under her eyes that he had caused. She looked at him, "It's my fault too. I should've never told Bane about you guys going rogue with the mission. But I was just so confused as to why you two were so against this mafia. It felt like you were turning your backs on this family."

Hyungwon sighed, "No it's fine. Bane would've found out anyway even if I  _didn't_ tell him or even if someone else told him. He has ears all around this place, I just wish he didn't fucking have to hurt the only person who has absolutely nothing to do with this mission. Alexander doesn't deserve none of this shit."

"He doesn't," Eka replied, groaning as she put her face in her hands, "If I hadn't urged him to come and join and fight with me....he would've done something else without me. He was such a good boy with a pure heart and  _this_  life I made him chose," Eka clamped her lips together slightly, trying not to cry, "I-I just made it worse for him."

Hyungwon stood slowly, running his hands through his hair, "Well...no one deserves this. As much as we don't need to fight over who's lost their minds completely on this mission," He walked over to Eka, who looked up at him confusingly.

Especially when he left his hand out for her grab, "Let's just get this over with. No more people need to die."

Eka nodded at that, taking his hand. As she rose, she dusted herself off a little, looking at Hyungwon.

"Hey," Hyungwon hummed in response, "I know I shouldn't ask you this because it's been so  _long_ but-"

"Ask it Eka, I don't care," Hyungwon slightly scoffed, looking over at her.

The girl nodded, "On your first mission, you were so eager to prove your place and prove to Bane you were the rightful leader of the mafia. You were coming from Japan and the  _other_ mission all armed and prepared for whatever was gonna come your way. I think that's one of the reasons I looked up to you."

His eyes widened as she continued, "I always looked to you to see how the job gets done and down and I knew you better than anyone else could handle it. Alexander- he fell in love with you when you rescued us and I saw you as an equal. But I was also scared of you because I  _never_ thought a person like you could ever go soft."

"Well you were wrong," Hyungwon tsked, "I deadass started off as a soft person. I never imagined hurting anyone like Hoseok because I saw him as someone I could look up to," He replied, remembering the memories, "Whenever my dad told me to  _not_ see him like that, I guess I thought it was weird. Until he unknowingly slept with my supposed  _boyfriend_."

Eka furrowed her eyebrows a bit, "I guess you have a point. But have you ever thought about  _why_ he did that? I'm sure he wouldn't have just been a snake to you for no reason. You two had an unbreakable bond."

"We  _did_. But when you look up to someone, you can't help but feel spiteful towards that person for some strange reason," Hyungwon crossed his arms, "In a way, I guess I've always been jealous of what he had and wanted to be like him. I wanted to be better than him. But it's fucking Hoseok, I could never. Him having sex with Percy was just the button that needed to be pushed to help me realize how much of an ass he really is under all that ego."

"Something doesn't add up though," Eka said to herself, "I just feel like there was some other reason he did all that. This is your older brother we're talking about. Older siblings damn near go the extra mile to make their younger siblings happy-"

Hyungwon's eyes darkened, "Are you my friend or his  _consort_ -"

"Hyungwon I'm not targetting you," Eka scoffed, "I'm just saying none of that shit makes sense. Even if he had the personality of an egotistical asshole, there's something else you're  _not_ seeing and it's something your father didn't tell you because I'm pretty sure he was trying to use that against you and make you hate Wonho even more."

"Eka-"

"There's something you're not  _seeing_."

"And aren't you the same person always telling me to kill him and get it over with? Make up your fucking mind. Are you gonna be my friend in this or are you gonna be fucking  _against_ me on this?"

_Silence._

The woman sighed, "Look whatever, I was  _trying_ to help you for once...but go on ahead and let this grown man play this game on you. I kinda see what Alexander meant when he said you weren't meant for this position Hyungwon. You could've prevented this if you and Hoseok talked face to face. Tell him all these things instead of holding back and being a  _bitch_ because that's all I fucking see."

Hyungwon's eyes widened at that.   
  
  


_"Y-you're nothing but a liar and a bitch and I'll NEVER forgive you."_

The man was unsure why he was so shaky and why these thoughts were clouding his mind.

_I hate elevators and I hate heights. But I can get on elevators with other people that I know. Like you! I know you and I like you._

_I like you too Changkyun._

"Hyungwon!"

"Eka just fucking leave me alone," The boy replied, storming away from her, "If you were trying to make me feel better, then you're doing a  _terrible_ job at it."

Eka's expression softened, "Hyungwon stop beating yourself dude, I'm just trying to-"

"Just focus on the mission dammit," Hyungwon scoffed before walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

Eka just looked at the door, then looked down, sighing.

"You're holding back because you love that boy," She said to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


🥀  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyungwon sighed to himself as he packed his leftover stuff from previously swimming in the big grand pool downstairs. The man had been in Japan for almost a few months, of course, on important business regarding the mafia as well as Parma. But he covered it all up perfectly, making it seem as if he was perfectly coming to visit the Duke of Edinburgh himself.

But it was all a plan, a hidden weapon switching plan from him.

And it all went swimmingly thanks to him covering it up and thanks to Hyungwon's sly abilities. Now he had more than enough weapons to begin the big plan back to Singapore so he can really dive down into what he was meant to do.

The plan was simple: Travel around the world. Grab materials, make allies, and get everything prepped for the operation which is due in a few months. Fly to Singapore and hopefully make it in time enough to start building on what the new plan should be on how to get Gatsby to come out during one of his planned parties. Then, when the time is right, kill Hoseok.

Hyungwon's been the good chess piece to the whole operation and figured that he was made for this. But part of him couldn't help but still feel bitter about this whole thing.

The whole killing people, stealing, burning buildings, having sex just to break hearts- he didn't understand it at all. And part of him still felt hurt by it but it was fine because this was something he was used to doing and it was something he was born to do.

He didn't care who's blood he had to spill, he did it in the honor of his dad.

The platinum blonde-haired boy heard a knock at the door. He sighed, walking over to it and opening it carefully, only to see a boy with fiery red hair on the other side, looking at him carefully.

"Hyungwon," They replied in a french tone, handing the boy an envelope.

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, "Romeo," He said, taking the envelope, "Who's this from?"

"It's from Bane, he says he wants to speak with you regarding the whole Lunar Eclipse motto," Romeo said, "He noticed there was an uhh....slight change in de montage. Turns out that he believes de blood-related son of Cythina Parker and Im Luiseong may rest in Seoul South Korea and is currently on his way to Singapore."

The man's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

_Im Luiseong.... the same man who killed your father._

Romeo nodded, "Yeah, but he is not sure. You're headed backs to Singapore, no?"

_Im Luiseong.....same man who shot your father at the Opera House..._

Hyungwon nodded quickly, "I-I am!" He furrowed his eyebrows, "But how is Bane certain the boy is on his way to Singapore?"

"Well de boss did some research and it seems dat de boy is on his way to Singapore on a college trip. So he's gotten you plane tickets on de same plane as he is, first-class even."

Hyungwon opened the envelope, indeed seeing that they were tickets back to Singapore. He felt excited, this was a chance to finally get the mission rolling and to finally get revenge after all that time spent trying to figure out what to do, who to kill. All of it will finally be put to an end and he can finally end this silly charade.

Just in one blow.

The boy smiled, "I'll be on the first flight there."

Hyungwon dressed himself quickly and accordingly, packing his bags and immediately setting himself up. He was so excited, words couldn't even express how happy the boy was to finally get some justice. Even if Luiseong was never going to be found, Hyungwon would still have justice in taking what was precious to that man.

Just like how he killed his father, Hyungwon could ironically return the favor and kill his son.

It was  _perfect_ , all of it was  _perfect_.

Killing his son won't bring his father back, but damn, his father would be so fucking proud of him.

The boy made it to the airport as quick as possible, taking the first-class trip and sitting nicely on the plane. He knew the trip to Singapore would be long and that they'd have to go through Korea first, but that was fine. He had been waiting for this moment for so long he already had the plan set.

He had to get close to the boy first instead of just recklessly killing him, he was his father's son but he was more organized than that.

Yes, he was going to get to know the boy first, see what he knows exactly. Then in the midst of getting to know him and becoming his friend, he was going to possibly get to his heart as well- Hyungwon's been through this whole road before it was almost  _too_ fucking easy. Even while sleeping he couldn't help but grin.

The boy woke up blissfully, looking around to see that they had reach Korea, but Hyungwon was unsure of which part it was.

He stood, looking over at his entourage, "Jae, I'm gonna go to the bathroom to freshen up before the food people come. Make sure no one comes through that curtain," He ordered as the man in black nodded.

Hyungwon walked over to the bathroom as he said he was, washing his face and sighing to himself as he looked at his reflection. All he saw was someone who had been trying to fight for himself for years, even after his father's death, Hyungwon just felt partially responsible for not being on top.

If he had handled Percy like he should have, if he handled the situation without getting Hoseok involved, maybe everything that happened that night wouldn't have happened. However, he couldn't just continue to tell himself that it was Hoseok's fault Percy died, only Hyungwon knew the real person who killed him that night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"I HATE you. Stay the fuck away from me."_

_And just like that, Hyungwon stormed out the room, without a trance or without any regret._

_Leaving Hoseok, alone, to wallow in his own pity._

_He left the room and the house unnoticed, leaning against the door damn near crying his whole heart out. Replaying his lover's death over and over again, seeing how Percy was really trying to make it up to Hyungwon....and seeing him have to die like that._

_Hyungwon wasn't avoiding because of Hoseok, even though Hoseok pushed a button that wasn't meant to be pushed and only made Hyungwon fall into an even more deeper depression than he already was in._

_He was avoiding him because of his_ **_father_ ** _._

_"Oh this is pretty messy," The boy stopped crying, looking from behind him and seeing his father right in the flesh from the bushes. The man smiled at the very sight of him, "But no worries, we'll just call this a happy accident."_

_Hyungwon's eyes widened, "Although I wish you didn't make the boy step so far back. And that acting? That was some fabulous acting-"_

_"DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME?!"_

_Takashi looked at the boy confusingly, "What are you talking about? We finally got rid of the thing that was stopping you from fulfilling your job and now you with him out the way you can do what you were born to do-"_

_"DAD YOU CAN'T JUST FUCKING PLAY WITH PEOPLE'S LIVES LIKE THAT!" Hyungwon exclaimed, trying to hold himself as his tears fell, "Y-you promised me that I wouldn't have to kill Percy...a-all I had to do was push him away. I didn't want his blood to spill....he could've been with someone else and we could've been good friends."_

_Takashi tsked, "Good friends? Do you even hear yourself right now boy," The man said, crossing his arms, "After catching that boy make out with your brother and purposely have sex with him not once but twice? Now all of a sudden you wanna stay with him and forgive your brother-"_

_"I wasn't trying to forgive H-Hoseok b-but...." Hyungwon looked at his hands, seeing them shaking, "I-I thought there was a reason he would've done that. O-or maybe he was forced to- I DON'T KNOW! I just....I know Hoseok would never do that. He's my brother-"_

_"HE IS NOT YOUR FUCKING BROTHER!" The man before him scolded, gripping his shoulders tightly. Hyungwon looked into his father's eyes, looking at him with nothing but fear. As always, he's always been fearful of this man._

_Takashi hovered him with a darkened glare, "He's not your brother and has never been your brother. He's a man who was born to be your enemy because the two of you are so different from each other," He squeezed him tighter, "You see it right? He's trying to make you weak and cry like a baby...when you no damn well you're not a baby."_

_"D-dad please-"_

_"And you're no son of mine if you don't take on this path, so SNAP OUT OF IT!" The man scoffed, slapping the boy harshly as he fell to the ground._

_Hyungwon looked at the cold grass in his grasp, whole body shaking, whole body filled with fear. His heart was so corrupted and crushed, he wasn't even sure how to feel right now. He had always been afraid of disappointing his father, scared to speak his mind on certain things because he knew it wasn't his place at all._

_Scared to let his father aware of his feelings._

_His father bunched up those feelings in him and made it known he didn't care about that. And if Hyungwon was going to successfully make him proud, he was going to do whatever he wanted. He was going to be the leader of the 579 Mafia, he was going to make his dad proud._

_He was going to end this suffering and do what he was meant to do._

_And he wasn't going to let anyone get in his way._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey!"Hyungwon heard outside the bathroom, "You're in the high-class suite, you don't belong here."

The male was confused, sighing to himself as he realized someone had snuck into the first-class area. He left the bathroom and his eyes widened at the sight he was seeing.

It was Jaehyun fighting some kid with fuzzy light-ish sandy brown hair dressed in some oversized wolf onesie. Hyungwon was confused at the very sight, even chuckled to himself a little, but he walked over to the scene, right behind the kid to possibly stop him.

_This is the same plane that kid of Luiseong could be boarding, so just keep your guard up._

The boy ran away after finished Jaehyun and ran towards the exit, but unsuccessfully not making to it seeing as he bumped into Hyungwon.

 _Pretty cliche, but it'll do_.

The boy just slowly opened his eyes, looking at him with a dazed look. As he looked right up at Hyungwon, Hyungwon's eyes widened at the very sight of him. His eyes were pretty,  _very_ pretty, and he was a lot cuter than most boys he would run into on missions. This one was very rare, with spectacular beauty that no other boy had.

_Snap out of it Hyungwon, you're not here for him._

Hyungwon just plastered a fake smile, "Oh boy, what a surprise. Never seen you here before."

The boy didn't reply, or at least...not in a full sentence.

 _He's so cute_.

He giggled, "I see I see, you're not supposed to be in here cutie."

As if on cue, the boy started blushing mercifully, making Hyungwon giggle even more.  _Ahh, just like your father, you have his charm and flirting personality. I'm impressed._

"That's a nice little shade of red you got on your face," He said as he knelt down to the boy's level, examining his face, "But hey, that's also a cute little onesie you got on too. It suits you perfectly well."

Even though he was just doing his usual sweet talk, he wasn't lying. The boy was  _very_ adorable and the onesie, even though childish, it kinda just made him even more cuter than he came out to be. Hyungwon was perfectly fine with the silence, long as he got to keep gazing at those cute eyes of his.

_But he's not apart of the mission-_

"I'm sorry for him Mr. Chae," Jaehyun said, grabbing the boy from behind "I'll get rid of him immediately."

"W-wait!" Hyungwon said as he stood up, "It's fine Jaehyun, he can stay here."

Jaehyun shrugged his shoulders and let the small boy go, letting him plop on the ground. Of course the boy was a bit pissed, but he was too busy rubbing his ass to get upset. Then he watched as Hyungwon stood, reaching his hand out for him to grab.

He smiled, "C'mon now, pretty boys don't sit their asses on the floor."

That pretty soft blush returned as the boy finally got comfortable enough to take Hyungwon's hand. He just lifted him up swiftly, still holding his hand in his, "See, there ya go. Ain't that a lot better than sitting on the floor?"

Hyungwon just smiled warmly as the boy looked at him. Then, within seconds, Changkyun's eyes widened as he screeched a bit. He snatched his hand away from Hyungwon's grasp, bowing down countless times.

"I-I'm so sorry for coming into your first class suite, sir. I won't do it again I promise!"

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, "Put that away, you don't gotta act like I'm so old man or something. I'm just 26, I mean I'm famous, but still, you don't gotta bow."

The boy rose up, his face blushing, full of embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry-"

"Stop saying sorry too. You should just say thank you because I stopped you from nearly dying."

"Th-thank you-"

"You're welcome," Hyungwon said as he winked.

Hyungwon looked at the boy, seeing his mixed expression. He was kinda confused as to why he was looking at him like that when he was just blushing uncontrollably before. Was he not attracted to him or was it just in the moment? Maybe he was one of those boys who believed everything in the dramas came true but it just seemed out of chance.

Who knew, he was just very weird and Hyungwon sorta felt like he failed a mission. Maybe he kinda did trying to flirt with someone who had nothing to do with it in the first place, but he was a cute boy and he couldn't help it.

He came back to Earth as he realized the boy looked as if he was leaving.

"Hey!" he called, noticing the boy come to a halt, "Where are you going?"

He turned as he smiled nervously, "I-I was just leaving..."

"Oh," Hyungwon replied, in a disappointed tone, "Well y'know you don't have to. You could always stay in here and relax since it's first class and all. Help yourself to some food, get comfortable. We're going to Singapore so it'll be a while."

_Hyungwon, what the fuck are you doing? You need to get the Im Changkyun boy....stop messing with this kid._

The boy raised an eyebrow, "I-I beg your pardon sir-"

"Please, call me Hyungwon."

The boy cleared his throat, "I beg your pardon, Hyungwon- sir, I don't wanna cause you any kinds of trouble. I just was looking for the bathroom and I accidentally ran in here- or well someone kinda bumped into me and shoved me in here which is kinda a funny story really-"

 _Figures, he's a clumsy college student_ ,  _reminds me of myself_ , "No worries, I insist you stay here," Hyungwon said, his tone more friendly, "Besides, I could use to the company and I'm surely not gonna eat all this food by myself."

The boy furrowed his eyebrows, "Sir-"

" _Hyungwon_."

" _Hyungwon-_ sir," He slurred, that last bit had a small piece of irritation in his voice too, "I don't wanna stay here and interrupt you-"

Hyungwon got up, walking over to him slowly,  _he's avoiding me...does he know who I am?_ "Now why are you upset?"

The boy stilted as he got closer, "I-I'm not."

"You must be. Is it because I'm some handsome stranger whom you've never met before who's 26 years old inviting you to stay in first class with me? You've never met or seen me before in your entire life and the fact that I'm kindly letting you stay is much of a shock to you. Am I wrong?"

The boy just looked at him closely, something rolling in his head that Hyungwon couldn't decipher. But maybe he was scared because some stranger was asking him to stay in first-class,  _and Hyungwon you're a dangerous stranger, he's not Alexander, so stop trying to replace your fuck buddy with another._

He tore away from his thoughts as he heard the boy's stomach growling, a pure sign that the boy was indeed hungry as shit. But Hyungwon didn't wanna pressure him, he's not the Changkyun boy he needs to be after, so why bother.

Hyungwon had sighed in defeat and walked away from him a few seconds later, "Okay, okay I'm done teasing you. If anything I'm probably making you uncomfortable and I should leave you be."

The man left him be as he walked over back to his seat, opening his book carefully and continued reading. But he could see from the corner of his eye, the boy looking at him and the tray of food, trying to figure out what the hell he should do or where should go. Hyungwon just couldn't help but giggle in his head.  
  
  


_He's no apart of the plan, but he's really funny and cute._

_Maybe I can play with him for just a while until I find out where Changkyun is._   
  
  


Hours later....the boy was scarfing down food in  _seconds_.

Hyungwon couldn't help but slightly feel uncomfortable on the night ride home as he heard the boy chomping down many trays of food that came near him every stop. Maybe it was a bad idea allowing him to stay and offering food.

It only took a few minutes for it to quiet down and Hyungwon realized that the boy was  _still clean_ , thank goodness, and calmly eating a bowl of strawberries.

"Oh my heaven," He slurred as he tried to take one last bite of the strawberry coded in chocolate. As soon as he did, he hummed in delight, taking every bit of chocolate that was on the strawberry that he possibly could.

Hyungwon looked over at him from his window seat and chuckled, "Someone's hungry. Did you even eat before getting on the plane at all?"

"Well no. Me and my friend were in a hurry to get on the bus to the airport, which was at like 5:30.  _Soooooo_ ,I didn't  _exactly_ get time to crave in some food time," He said as he nibbled on a french toast stick.

Hyungwon was just sighing as he looked over, seeing that there where still platters of food on him. He just closed his book, getting up and walking over to him to get a closer look, not even realizing that the boy slept a little.

He rested his hand on the top part of boy's seat, "That's a shit ton of food."

The boy started screeching a bit, kinda startled that Hyungwon was nearby but Hyungwon was confused as to why he was so scared. They were the only one in this area and it's not like he was going to try anything- he wasn't what he was looking for anyways.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "H-hey! What did I say about keeping your distance!"

Hyungwon forgot his promise to keep a distance from him. But it made no sense, he was being nothing but kind and gentle and this kid was cute at first but he was pushing the fucking limits and acting like a fucking brat.

Least he could say was  _thank you_.

 _Keep your cool Hyungwon, you'll get to him...he's just a little harder than most boys you've dealt with_.

Hyungwon looked down at him, "I'm sorry. I know you said to keep my distance. However, every time we're talking I feel like I gotta yell at you or scream because you're so far away. So I moved, only to hear you a lot better than how I was."

The boy just glared at him as he looked up at him. Hyungwon looked back down at him, keeping his smirk and the boy just looked down, trying to hide the fact that he was damn-near blushing like crazy. Hyungwon just couldn't help but keep that sly smirk on his face. 

_There it is. He's so into you but he's trying to hide it and keep his guard up. How weak._

He sighed, crossing his arms, "You can sit right there in that seat directly across from me. Least you'll still be at a 2 feet distance."

Hyungwon hummed in response, walking over to sit right across from the pretty sandy brunette. The brunette opened his eyes, but he started to blush messily as soon as he was face to face with Hyungwon. He just kept hitting his face, trying to snap out of something as he looked right back at him.

And Hyungwon? He was just carefully analyzing him. Such a fascinating boy who continues to keep his guard up so he won't fall for strangers, he thought it was cute in a way. And it was nice to have a challenge for once instead of falling for the same tactic over and over again. It got boring and pointless..but this nice bumpy road for once, he was having fun.

Just staring at the boy and analyzing him carefully as a child would to an entire box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal, that's how Hyungwon felt.

The boy was so rare, he couldn't help but love this little game.

The brunette blushed, "Wh-what are you looking at?"

"I should be asking the same thing," Hyungwon replied slyly, "You keep staring at me like I'm a fresh box of cinnamon toast crunch."

The boy's eyes widened as if that was currently on his mind. Then he squinted his eyes as he leaned forward, "Maybe it's just because I still have my suspicions about you."

"Oh?" Hyungwon raised an eyebrow as he sat back in his seat, crossing his arms, "Why are you so suspicious of me beautiful stranger?"

"Well for starters, you let me stay in your first class suite!" The brunette exclaimed, "Annnnnnnd you're too humble. Like dude, I swear we just met and you're being so nice to me. Like first of all, I need you to chill out a little bit okay?"

Hyungwon snickered, "Chill out?"

"Yes," He replied as he now had a glare on his face, " _Chill out_."

Hyungwon raised his arms in defeat, that beautiful grin making its debut again, "Alright, alright. Maybe I've been too  _creepy_  to the point where being too nice is a bad thing. I was just offering you something because you seemed like a nice kid and I didn't want you to get your ass handled back there."

"I'd rather get my ass handled than feel uncomfortable," The boy snapped back. With that snap, Hyungwon's eyebrow twitched, looking down as he brought his hands together.

_I just fucking HELPED you...you selfish little-_

"What do you have against me? I've been nothing but nice to you."

"Well let's just say pretty boy I don't trust random people who come around giving me help because they wanna be nice. It makes it seem like they're obligated to do so. It pisses me off that people don't just genuinely do stuff without a real reason anymore. They always wanna do what they think is right but when you do that it makes people feel a certain way."

 _He's a smart boy,_ Hyungwon looked up at him, "You speak from experience."

He saw the boy suddenly get quiet as he dazed off in his mind somewhere, like he was remembered something very horrid to him. Hyungwon saw and noticed that he pushed an unnecessary button to someone he didn't have to hurt or had no purpose hurting.

 _You taint people Hyungwon, you were never meant to make friends. So stop fighting your destiny and be the son I raised you to be_.

"I-I just-" Hyungwon's came back from his thoughts as he heard the small brunette speak, a bit softer than before, "-I'm not in the mood so, please. Don't go back and forth with me."

Hyungwon nodded as he stood up, "I understand. I'm sorry I caused you so much pressure."

And with that, Hyungwon stood up, walking over to his seat as he pulled out a few papers he needs to fill out.

What the hell was wrong with him? He just peer pressured a small child that didn't even need to be pressured and made him sad. Was that all he was good for? Making people unknowingly miserable without knowing the consequences of it. Hyungwon's hurt millions of people before, but he never felt could about it.

It was  _suffocating_ and he couldn't stand the thought of just being the one to cause pain. Just because he's had a rough life experience, doesn't mean others had to suffer because of it.

But, then again this was his path that his father set up for him and he had to take it up no matter what. He was going to fulfill this mission and make that boy miserable no matter how many times he cried as he dies. And he was going to make Hoseok finally pay for all that pain that he caused him...Hyungwon was gonna end all right now, no excuses.

And he wasn't going to let  _anything_ or  _anyone_ stop him.

"I'm sorry about that."

Hyungwon's eyes widened as he looked up to see the boy again. This time, with a smile on his face. A  _pretty_ smile to go along with those pretty brown eyes of his.

"I should be thanking you for your warm welcome, not just pushing you aside based on how I feel and what I've been through."

_Sounds like you._

Hyungwon sighed as he pushed his papers aside, "It's okay I completely understand. I mean I don't blame you, I too would feel some kinda way about a nice guy letting me aboard first class with him. Like, I'd wonder what his true intentions were and shit, so you have every right to be worried."

There was that cute blush again. The boy just looked away for a slight moment as Hyungwon giggled softly, returning to the papers he had been given and noticing that the boy had sat across from him, watching him a little. Not that he minded the attention, it was nice to have someone to talk to.

Especially this boy, who strangely felt just as empty and alone as Hyungwon did. Made him smile a little bit as he looked through the important papers he was supposed to fill out. Perhaps he could just treat this boy to something, possibly get to know him and take him out. He could use a small break after the big mission he just had and Bane was like a father to him so he could consider it.

Hopefully.

Hyungwon felt it was too silent and looked over to see the boy kinda stargazing him a bit.

The boy blushed, "S-sorry! I didn't mean to make it weird and what you work," He managed to get out, putting a piece of his hair behind his ear, "You just look so nice when you're focused and stuff..."

Hyungwon chuckled, "Well that's very nice of you, but don't you think it's kinda creepy to watch me work?"

His eyes widened as he rolled his eyes, "Wow okay, solid burn sir."

"Hyungwon."

"Hyungwon-  _sir_ ," He slurred, then snickered lightly. Something about his cute little snicker made Hyungwon loosen up a little bit as he chuckled with the small brunette.

He set his pen to the side, crossing his arms, "Say, I never caught  _your_ name."

"That's because I never threw it,"He replied, but it sounded more like a shot back rather than him just casually replying in return.

The platinum blonde man whistled, "Woooow okay. Solid burn returned?"

The two of them just giggled a bit at that little comeback, constantly going back and forth with each other. It kinda made some warm feeling in Hyungwon arise as he continued to talk to him, a feeling he hadn't felt in so long, even during his missions he never felt so full.

It's like how he felt...when he was around Percy.

It was pretty refreshing.

"So, Mr. Hyungwon-"

"What is up with you addressing me so formally?" Hyungwon chuckled, "I'm only 26 years old and I'm pretty sure I'm as old as you by at least about 3 or 4 years."

"Well, you're still my elder because I'm 23, but okay," The boy replied, "Anyways, are you like some kind of model or something?"

Hyungwon's eyebrows went up,  _that's new_ , "No. That's very interesting of you to say though, I don't usually get that a lot. People usually say I remind them of someone's manager or whatnot."

"Well, you look like some kind of turtleneck model!" The boy cheered, clapping his hands together.

" _Turtleneck model_?" Hyungwon repeated as the brunette boy just casually nodded. "Is that even a thing?"

"Hell yeah! Do you know the social media app called Tumblr--well I mean it's kinda irrelevant now but it is literally filled with all kinds of turtleneck models and such. Like, the people who make vintage aesthetic themes and shit or like how Ariana Grande has all these posts and it looks like the picture was taken by a Polaroid."

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, "That's interesting. So basically photos with some kind of weird effect that makes it look like it was taken with a camera that takes frame pictures?"

The boy looked down, then furrowed his eyebrows, "Well when you put it like that you make it sound fucking stupid."

_Good job Hyungwon, you seem to do a great job pissing him off._

"No no no! I didn't mean too, I was just asking. I didn't mean to put down your idea, that actually sounds really nice. However, I actually do have a big project I am working on on my own. But I can't ever get to it because I'm always worried about my client."

The confused brunette raised an eyebrow, "So you  _work_ for a model."

Hyungwon nodded, "Yeah, sadly. But I'm better off backstage than being a visual anyways, my client is really really good-looking, you've probably heard of him before, I mean how could you not, he's like the guy everyone ever talks about on Twitter and shit."

"Well, I'm not really on social media as much," The boy replied lowly, "I mean, it kinda brings back bad memories that I really don't like looking back at."

Hyungwon watched as he fiddled with his fingers and looked out the window, seeing the puffy clouds and the sun as it started to set down. He looked like he had so many things going through his head all at once but he never had enough time to get it all out. All his life he was just forced to keep it all locked inside, never really let it out to anyone because they didn't understand him.

Hyungwon wanted to be that person he could not be afraid to tell those problems out too. He may have just met him, but he felt like they really had a shit ton of stuff in common, especially with being underestimated and misunderstood. And he was such an interesting boy, who didn't even know who Hyungwon was like any other person would- or wouldn't, not really any surprise there.

He just seemed different, and he wanted to explore that.

"You seem so troubled," Hyungwon said softly.

The boy looked down a little bit, still facing the window, "Ahhh, my life's pretty complicated, but only because I make it that way."

"You should let loose though, building up stress does you no good at all," Hyungwon replied as he reached for the brunette's hands. The smaller boy was taken by surprise at first, but then he turned from the window and faced him directly.

Hyungwon continued, "Look, I'll speak from experience. As a manager and someone who's actually trying to still look for himself and his purpose in this world, it's pretty hard. And adding more things to be stressed about on your list does nothing but hold you down. It makes you seem like you're losing yourself the more you do that, and you never get a chance to breathe from all that stress. Sometimes it's best to just let it all loose and just enjoy yourself, take a break, get it all out, relax."

He looked over at him with big eyes, "You really think that'll make me feel better? If I just let loose and try to enjoy this trip?"

Hyungwon nodded, holding his hands tighter, "You'll see how much better it makes you feel."

The boy smiled, a  _prettier_ smile than before- if that was even possible. Good thing he looked over at the window to see Singapore, so he wouldn't have to see Hyungwon's slight blush. Why was he even blushing? He didn't know why...the boy made him feel incredibly weird and he just wanted to shake the feeling away.

But for once, he loved this feeling, he loved making the boy happy. He was a boy he could relate with who understood him and who saw him for more than who he was. Someone who finally brought out the best in him- made Hyungwon feel more special than anyone ever has in years. He just smiled as he saw the boy gaze upon Singapore, pointing to millions of sites and getting extremely excited as he spouted many different interesting facts about the place.

"Ladies and gentlemen our plan will now be coming to a stop. Thank you so much for boarding with us on Parma Airlines," The pilot had said from the speakers.

Hyungwon sighed as he let the boy's hands go, "Well, guess this is where we part ways Mr. No-Name-Kid."

He snorted, "No name kid? Really?"

"Well I don't know your name and I don't know what to call you."

He sighed, smiling, "Because my name is very dangerous. It's the deadly sin of wrath in Korean."

_What...._

_The deadly sin of Wrath..... wouldn't that mean-_

Hyungwon blinked back for a second, then looked back up at the boy, " _Changkyun_?"

The brunette boy nodded, "Wow, you pick up fast sir-"

"Please."

Changkyun giggled, "Hyungwon."

"Oh wow you actually didn't say-"

" _Sir_."

There was a sudden silence, then the two of them just started laughing softly.

Hyungwon looked down at him worryingly as he laughed. There was no way this was the same Changkyun Im he as set out to get right? Or maybe he was just going crazy and Changkyun wasn't the same boy he needed to look for. Still, Bane said that the boy was supposed to be on this same plane heading to Singapore.

So by chance, this whole time...he's been associating with the  _enemy_.

He's been slowly falling for the  _enemy_.

This just made things way harder than they needed to be.

Changkyun stood up, walking over the door, "Well guess I better go back to my friends because they're probably worried sick or wondering where I've been this whole time."

 _Don't let him go, he's been your target all this time you foolish boy_ , Hyungwon stopped him for a second, something running on his mind. Changkyun looked over at him in confusion.

_I can't kill him...not yet._

_Get close with him, be his friend, then make him fall in love just to kill him._

_Remember your mission._

Then he smiled, "I think I have a proposition for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


🥀  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jimin continued to finish up her designs a bit earlier than usual today. Since the services were so packed, she just decided to use this day to continue some of her clothes that she had set up anyway. The girl had barely slept since she worked so hard in her office, and the only sleep she got was for at least 2 to 3 hours.

Rui had told her multiple times to take a break, especially after it had been a few days since they lost Minhyuk and Jooheon, but Jimin told her she was fine. Jimin locked herself in her office to avoid Rui coming in and telling her, arguing with her and telling her to take it easy. She wanted to focus and she's reassured the female that she was  _fine_.

But she was anything  _but_ fine.

She hadn't heard from Changkyun in days and as much as she wanted to call him to make sure  _he_ was still alive and well, she couldn't. She had so much work to do and wasn't gonna bother him seeing as he obviously wanted to be alone and he had Wonho.

She was  _fine_.

_Fine, I'm fine._

_Perfectly-_

_Former Beverly Designer Lee Minhyuk and Parma Atlantic's assistant, Lee Jooheon were found shot dead near the Beverly Jet Headquarters._

"OW!" Jimin exclaimed, seeing as she pricked her finger. She saw it bleeding heavily and rushed out of her room to go and get a tiny bandaid to ensure it was going to be okay. After cleaning it, she sighed to herself, looking at the finger.

For some reason, she noticed her hands shaking and as much as she tried to stop it, it just shook more and  _more_. Jimin shook her head as these heavy visions hit her hard, avoiding all kinds of contact and heading back to her office. But on her way, she bumped into someone. The girl held her head, looking over at the person she hit.

Or  _trying_ to at least.

Her vision was very blurry and she couldn't even picture who the person was.

"Excuse me miss?" They replied in a soft voice, "Are you okay? M-miss Jimin..."

Jimin didn't even respond, she just closed her eyes slowly, fainting immediately.

"MISS JIMIN!"

"Oh my goodness... is she okay?!"

"SOMEONE CALL RUI IMMEDIATELY!"

"Jimin?"

"Ji _min...."_

_"Jimin are you okay....."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"You wanna know what's so frustrating?" The smaller girl groaned as she laid on her best friend's stomach._

_Changkyun, "Everything to you is frustrating Jimin, you deadass have no filter."_

_The burgundy haired female huffed, looking at Changkyun with an angry expression, "Excuuuuuse you! I do have a filter. Shit, I'm 16 and I'm like the greatest filter-holding female in all of South Korea!"_

_"Jimin," The black-haired boy giggled, "You told some lady at a chicken restaurant she was looking a bit under-weight and should stop eating so much chicken."_

_The girl crossed her arms, "That lady was my aunt and she should know better! She's trying to get some guy's attention but like...how is she gonna get to him if she keeps sobbing and eating like that? I just-" The girl paused as she realized her own words, looking at Changkyun who just shook his head._

_Jimin rolled her eyes, huffing, "Oh what do you know? You're always mean to me it makes no sense!"_

_"You make no sense," Changkyun replied, looking at her with his eyes half-lidded._

_Jimin's eyes widened as she blushed slightly, looking away from him, "D-don't come so close to my face weirdo!" She exclaimed, pushing him away._

_Changkyun snickered, "That's so cute. You literally get so nervous when I come close to your face and start blushing. It's like how we were kids all over again and you use to always labeled me as your valentine."_

_Jimin just kept her cute little pout, looking over at him as he grinned slyly. She sighed, "Even as a best friend_ _, you're an asshole."_

_"I am what I am-"_

_"That's gay."_

_"You're gay."_

_"No you," Jimin argued back, pushing him down forcefully as he giggled deeply at the action. The girl just continued to wrestle around with him to prove a point, until both of them rolled off the hill and into another part of the empty park._

_Jimin winced as she saw that she was no longer hovering over the boy, sighing to herself a bit as Changkyun's giggles finally stopped._

_He looked at her, "What's on your mind?"_

_Jimin looked over at him, "I don't know...I'm just under a lot of unnecessary pressure right now. My mom wants me to take this Law Enforcement career tech to keep up with the family name, but I don't want to. You already know I wanna be a clothing maker and designer for Parma one day," The girl said, looking up at the sky, "My mom...she's just never supported my dream."_

_The girl held her hand up in the sky, "And I know she's really sick right now and she wants me to be the best I can be...but a mother shouldn't pressure their daughters. I'm just as strong as her and she wants me to be this bodyguard,"_ _Jimin said softly as she closed her hand, "But I wanna be the best person I can be. I wanna protect all my friends in my circle as much as I possibly can."_

_"Jimin-"_

_"Before your mother got hurt, I promised her I'd protect you no matter what Kyun," Jimin replied, looking right at him, "I'm serious, whenever you're in doubt I want you to come to me," She took his hand, "I love you....and I want you to know that even in your darkest moments I'll be there for you. I promise. I'll never leave you."_

_Changkyun's expression softened as he looked over at her, surprising the girl a little. Jimin just watched as he hovered over her, looking at her carefully._

_Then he smiled, "You take care of me and I'll take care of you," He replied softly, caressing her cheeks, "Don't pressure yourself to protect me Jimin. You're too pretty to stress yourself out and worry about protecting us. I want you to know I'm gonna be there for you too, as a best friend, or your little brother stupid."_

_Jimin's eyes widened as he smiled, "You're not alone, so stop acting like it."_

_The girl's expression softened as she looked at him, feeling something warm in her emerge the more she looked at him, the more she saw him smile. That smile, it just reminded her she wasn't alone. It reminded her that her friends were always going to have her back no matter what._

_No matter what._

_And Changkyun was the one to remind her of that._

_That's why she loved him so much...._

_He was always looking out for her._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Jimin! Jimin wake up please."

The girl slowly opened her eyes, seeing her blurry vision fix up a little. She saw Rui looking at her worryingly, laying her down as she looked at him.

Jimin blinked a bit, "R-Rui?"

Rui sighed in relief, "Thank  _god_  you're alright," She said, hugging her tightly, "I was so worried you weren't going to be okay. Janet told me you fainted after bumping into her and you were bleeding a lot from your hand."

"H-huh?" Jimin looked down and saw that her hand was wrapped up halfway, "Wait...I don't remember my hand bleeding- I pricked my finger on the machine and I went to go put on a bandaid."

"Yeah, but you hit your hand in glass apparently and cut your whole palm," Rui replied, "And you were delirious so I took it into account to get you some medicine to help cure you a little. I was going to give you some pain relievers, but that wouldn't do any good. I told the others to go fetch some stuff for me."

Jimin just stared in awe at the woman as she continued blabbering on and on. The more she watched her speak of how much she was trying to ensure Jimin was okay, the more Jimin just felt this warm spot in her heart grow bigger and bigger. 

These people, no matter how stubborn the female was, they always stayed by her side no matter what. Even all her friends, no matter how many times Jimin shut herself out they were right around the corner and showered her with all the love and affection she felt as if she didn't deserve. It was something she felt she needed to earn from many other people, but her  _friends_ , they had her back. 

Made her cry a bit. 

"J-Jimin!" The girl looked at Rui, seeing her worried look, "You're crying...baby girl," Rui came closer to her on the bed, reaching her arms out. Jimin was just confused, looking at her unsure why she was crying and why Rui was holding her arms out. 

_"You're not alone, so stop acting like it."_

The girl started crying more, her throat choked up as she hurriedly laid in Rui's arms. Rui hugged her tight, stroking her hair, "It's okay....I know, it's been a long road for us so far. We've been losing friends left and right and it doesn't make any damn sense." 

Jimin sniffed, "Y-yeah....it doesn't. And I've been blaming myself for everything that's happened lately. I don't know, I just don't know how to take all this in. It's like I'm losing my mother all over again." 

"Really?" Rui asked as Jimin nodded, "Everything was so simple, so nice. Then it just...all of it just went to hell in the midst of a few months. We were all happy! Changkyun had Wonho, Jungkook was just being him, Jooheon and Min...they weren't together but at least they were talking to each other," She gripped Rui's shirt, angry tears coming through, "L-least they w-weren't  _dead_." 

"I know I know," Rui replied, "Wonho and I are trying to get to the bottom of this whole thing. Luiseong said there might be someone under Parma who's the cause of all these deaths and they're using Parma as an excuse to throw it under the rug." 

Jimin's eyes widened as she looked at Rui, "You think so?"

Rui nodded, her face a bit more serious, "We have no idea who it could be. But for some strange reason," She furrowed her eyebrows, "He thinks that Hyungwon is part of it." 

"That...." Jimin replied, a bit confused as she let go, "That doesn't make sense. For all we know, Hyungwon hasn't been around in Parma since Changkyun left the hospital. He's been working for that one guy-"

"Yeah, you mean Bane?" Rui asked, irritated, "I got a strange feeling around him too. In fact," She looked around the room, a bit tense, "I got a weird feeling around  _all_ these new workers they've set up for us."

Jimin furrowed her eyebrows a bit, "That's crazy though. I don't think they'd be doing anything like that. Not without some motive. I've watched a lot of crazy-ass action movies and almost every bad guy has a specific target and specific motive. For right now, they've just been killing people who we know."

Rui's eyes widened, "No....that's not it."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Hyungwon?" Rui asked as Luiseong nodded, "I feel like he's behind most of this. But what I find ironic is how all the people who have mysteriously passed away was not only close to you, but close to Changkyun as well."_

_"He's making Changkyun suffer because he's after you and he's doing everything he can to piss me off and lead me right to him," Wonho said as he looked away, arms crossed, "That whole mafia, that man, they've been after me since Takashi blinded them with that thought. Hyungwon's just after Changkyun because he thinks you killed Takashi."_

_Rui furrowed her eyebrows, "But what makes you think he's after Changkyun? A-and the whole mafia thing....it sounds so out of character for him."_

_"Yes but think about it," The girl turned to see Wonho was talking now, "Takashi always took Hyungwon away and he used his father-and-son bonding time as an excuse to brainwash him and make him believe that we're enemies because we're too different. Within that time, after Percy died, Hyungwon just changed completely."_

_"He had guns around him Rui," Luiseong spoke, "Don't tell me all this time you didn't realize Hyungwon's sudden dark change."_

_The girl froze, looking down a bit._

_She had noticed that Hyungwon became dark. Especially when she was 21 and she went to that party with her Canadian friend, and when he came on to her, Hyungwon came out of nowhere and shot him without reason. He said it was for him to protect her, but Rui was always scared of him since that moment._

_The girl just...never understood why he would do such a thing._

_"I-I don't understand," She said, frustrated, "I just never understood why he would do all of those things. He was so kind and loving then he just changed out of n-nOWHERE!" The girl held herself, trying not to cry, "He'd always look out for me and I knew when to turn to him. Then he shut me out completely ever s-since-"_

_"Ever since he went out and killed Chesten," She looked at Wonho, seeing his soft expression. He sighed, "I'm afraid even before that, he's been dark. Ever since Takashi sunk into his mind that he was supposed to be the new leader of the mafia, Hyungwon's just been slowly changing and becoming more vile."_

_"He's been becoming Takashi himself to the point where in his mind he feels as if that's who he's supposed to be," Luiseong replied, "It's been that way since the mafia started growing and taking in more people. And even since he walked in and was nervous, I've noticed Hyungwon's growth from a noble and smart boy, to a liar and a killer."_

_Luiseong's glare darkened as he gripped the table, "And to think....this whole time he's been after my son just to get a hold of me when he doesn't even realize why his father is dead in the first fucking place. Pisses me off that he even thinks he has the rights to step foot near my son at all."_

_Rui's eyes widened as the man spoke, still a little confused but understanding the situation clearly._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I remember speaking with Lui and Wonho privately," Rui replied, her eyes darkened a bit, "They said that Hyungwon's been undercover and that new group that signed with us is the mafia, every single one of them. And they're trying to use Parma as an excuse for not committing the crime."

Jimin shook her head, "That's unacceptable! W-we gotta call the police or something. We gotta stop them and-"

"No baby, the police are gonna turn this into a public affair and it could risk Parma getting shut down," Rui's soft glare returned, "As much as I wanna bring those guys to justice, I gotta fulfill my purpose in Parma and protect it no matter what. I promised my mother I would do that while she's resting in the nursing home in Marymount, and I'm keeping that promise."

Jimin sighed, "S-so...how are we going to stop them? We can't just let them have their way! They're going to keep killing people...i-innocent people who have nothing to do with them until they get what they want! W-whatever it is they want," The girl hugged Rui tight, "I don't want them to take you next! We need to do something and we need to do it now!"

"Jimin," Rui's soft voice broke Jimin out of her tears, seeing her warm smile, "I don't want you to get involved with this at all, it doesn't concern you."

The girl furrowed her eyebrows, "Yes it does! Obviously, if Hyungwon and his gang are killing Changkyun to make him lose his mind th-then I'm next right? He's going to come for me any minute now a-and I'm not gonna let that bastard put my friend in a deep depression because his father killed his father!" 

"I know!" Rui gripped the girl's shoulders, "Jimin I know! We're working on something to air them all out of Parma. Wonho and I, we have this signature plan we made with Lui and we hope it works out. We're going to fly out of Singapore and hopefully lure those bastards out of here because they're after Wonho as well....well...Hyungwon is. Luiseong is gonna infiltrate them and take down the mafia for  _good_." 

She gripped her shoulders tighter, "You're not going to die, I swear to  _god_ you're not going to die. Because those bastards are going to have to get through me before they can get to you. Jimin you are not next, you understand?" 

The girl nodded slowly, heavy tears falling out of her eyes as she hugged Rui again. Rui hugged her as the girl silently cried, hugging her tighter than ever. She was serious about them not getting to Jimin, even if she loved Hyungwon, she'd be damn if any of those bastards got to Jimin next. 

Based on what Luiseong said, he claimed that Changkyun's friends were dying as a way to push him into despair and somehow make the boy end his own life with knowing that all his friends were perishing. And with that, it would drive Wonho to come target right towards him, however, he'd die in Hyungwon's hands before he even got to him. 

And Rui wasn't supposed to know or do a damn thing about it, how could she? Hyungwon literally planned on hiding it from her so she wouldn't have to get hurt knowing all this information. 

But now she knew, and even her life was at risk. 

Even so, she'd still risk her life for Jimin's safety, the only person who saw her capabilities. 

All of her friends, they all saw what Rui was capable of. First, it was just Wonho, who saw her as a strong woman who could lead with an iron fist, and then when she met all of her new friends, when she met Jungkook, Joohoen, Minhyuk, and Changkyun, they just gave her more hope. 

And Jimin just put the icing on the cake. 

She'd be dammed if she lost another one of them. 

 _In order for this to work, you need to tell Jimin everything and give her these instructions_.

The girl sighed, pulling away, "Baby, I know you're sad right now, but we're going to solve this problem," She wiped away one of Jimin's tears, "And when I get back, when this mess is  _over_ , I'm gonna make you mine forever." 

Jimin's eyes widened as Rui continued, "I'm gonna marry you Jimin Park, when all this crazy is over. That flight from China lands in Singapore, come to the airport, and we're gonna go on a vacation once Lui airs the place out for good. I promise you that." 

"W-we're...y-you're-"

"We're gonna escape from all of it Jimin," Rui replied, smiling, "You're not alone in this pain, so stop thinking you are." 

_"You're not alone, so stop acting like it."_

Jimin nodded, a beautiful, but messy smile appearing on her face as she grabbed Rui by her face, bringing her lips close to her own. Rui was shocked at the action, but she just shrugged her shoulders, warmly kissing Jimin's blissful lips right back. 

She pulled away, kissing her forehead lightly as she saw Jimin's smile. 

The only thing motivating her and keeping her sane. 

"I love you," Jimin let out, her voice a bit shaky. 

Rui nodded, "I love you too," She said, kissing her again, "But right now, you need to go take care of someone else." 

Jimin's eyes widened as she heard that. Before she could even ask who Rui meant, she saw the woman nodded slowly and it made the girl realize what she meant and what she was set to do. 

 _Changkyun_ , "I-I gotta make sure Changkyun's okay! R-right? While you guys go out on your mission to get them out of Parma and make sure everything's okay?" 

"Yes, you stay with him and wait for Luiseong's signal to come get you guys out of the house so one of the mafia members won't use him as bait to bring Wonho back."

She gave the girl a determined glare, "Go out there and be Changkyun's bodyguard." 

 

_"You don't understand Kyunie! This feels like destiny. Ever since 3rd grade, I feel like we've just been put together and have become as close as we are now for a reason. Like destiny wise! We're literally meant to be together like this and I feel like you're always gonna turn to me in the future."_

 

 

Jimin furrowed her eyebrows, nodding at the order, "I-I'll go see him. I'll go see him right now!" 

Rui smiled as the girl got up from her spot on the bed, rushing over somewhere to go pack her clothes to stay with the boy. Then she sighed, getting up from her spot and walked over to her, helping her out a little bit.

But neither girls noticed a familiar female lurking by the room outside the door, overhearing  _everything_. 

Janet sighed, "You  _really_ love her, huh? We'll see about that." 

 

 

 

 

 

🥀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look! nothing too sad right :D
> 
> even tho things are really really finna get sad
> 
> But ANYWAYS instead of 38 chapters, I'm giving Mine 37 officially and they're already prewritten and are currently being beta-read at the moment! 
> 
> No i'm not rushing it bc i dislike the story, but I've already got everything set and Mine was going to have a mild 30 something chapters anyway so dontcomeformeplsiloveyouallveryverymuch <3 
> 
> i'll warn u which chapter you;ll need tissues and to calm urself before u read it dw


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem, before I start this chapter I'd like to give a lil shoutout to my girl Vikki for literally having my back while writing this whole book. Seriously, I was so close to deleting it so many times and have gained a lot of stress in the process of writing it. She really helped me fix the plot and clean up everything, I've been on the verge of deleting it for such a wacky story that could've been written SO MUCH BETTER like....12 times almost.
> 
> so, don't just thank me for the chapters, thank her as well <3
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

 

 

Changkyun felt  _entirely_ emotionless.

The boy just sat there in his and Wonho's bedroom, wrapped in covers as the AC unit hit all parts of the room, making it entirely cold all around him. The room was dark, the black curtains covered the large windows which showed the glorious view of the city. It was just  _dark_ , cold, and lonely. That's how the boy felt.

No matter how many times Wonho came into the room and gave him food, no matter how many times his dad called to cheer him up, no matter times Rui offered to take him and Jimin out somewhere to eat, the boy would decline it  _all_. He just wasn't up for any of it, he didn't want to feel anything at this point and time. He just wanted to sit in silence and wallow in silence. He wanted to mourn on his own.

He just wanted to be alone.

Memories of that night flashed all in his head, nightmares repeated countless nights reminding him of the dreadful days he experienced. He wanted it all to go away, he wanted to pretend like none of it ever happened and it as just some terrifying lucid dream. But all of that shit that happened, it was almost  _too_ real for it to be a dream.

Jungkook dying in his arms.

And Jooheon and Minhyuk both being found shot dead at the airport,  _together_.

None of it made any sense to him, why was all of his friends just dying slowly one by one?

And why did he have to  _suffer_ like this?

He started thinking of what Hyungwon said to him that one night, something about using him to only get revenge on his father because he thinks Luiseong is the that killed Takashi. Then continued to tell him to run away from Wonho so Wonho could die, Changkyun remembered how furious he was that night, he remembered how much he wanted to fight that man and how much he hated him.

Especially when Hyungwon told him that he had killed Jungkook because he wanted to kill Wonho.

That  _really_ set him off.

_If you're after Wonho, then why are you hurting me and killing my friends?_

Changkyun wasn't even sure how he felt now. All that anger in him drifted away when Wonho drove him away from Rui's birthday party, and that was  _3 days ago_. Changkyun never spoke to anyone for three days, and if you heard his voice, it would be  _rare_. He just slept, woke up and looked up the ceiling and at his hands, reminiscing on old memories, eventually went downstairs to eat some ramen and ice cream, then slept.

This feeling, Changkyun wasn't sure what the hell it was, but it felt like deep depression. It felt familiar from when he was 12 and he had to deal with everyone coming towards him after his mother died.

It was just like that, but last time, he had his friends as his family.

But even  _they_ were gone.

Why did the world hate him so fucking  _much_?

"Changkyun?" The boy recognized the voice without even having to turn around, "I got a phone call, it's from your dad again. I just wanted to know what you wanted me to tell him this time."

The black-haired boy just nodded in response, looking down as he fiddled with his hands.

"Baby, c'mon now," The soft voice said as they walked closer, "You've got the AC on 56 degrees," Wonho felt his forehead as he sat in front of him, "And you're burning up. I figured you would be because you've been sitting in this cold ass room and haven't left at all."

Changkyun just nodded at that, looking up into Wonho's eyes. Wonho sighed at the sight of the boy's face, seeing nothing but dark bags under his eyes, which were filled with sorrow. Changkyun's beautiful sandy skin was now pale, porcelain almost, and extremely  _cold_. He looked down at Wonho's hands, then looked at his own hands as they slowly balled up in his grasp.

"Changkyun, I know you don't really wanna talk to me right now," Wonho sighed to himself, taking the boy's hands, "If anything, I'm so fucking sorry for  _everything_. I feel as if most of this is my fault that your friends keep getting hurt, which it is. Hyungwon was trying to shoot me, but he shot Jungkook. And I'm not sure how Minhyuk and Jooheon, or even Shownu died, but I feel like it's all connected to me and that  _mafia_."

He looked at the boy, "For what it's worth, he's not just after you Kyun, he's after me and Luiseong. I don't know when he'll ever stop but-"

"I just..." Wonho's eyes widened as he heard the boy's voice. It had been three days since he heard Changkyun even say a single word, or even mumble a sound. The boy gripped Wonho's shirt, looking at him weakly, "I-I just....want it all to  _stop_."

Wonho flattened his lips, "I know-"

"I want him to stop," Changkyun continued, his voice cracking and verbally weak, "I-I want all of this fighting to end. Fighting back and forth doesn't d-do a damn thing....it's only doing nothing but killing my friends over and over again. E-even if Hyungwon....even if he did it, I don't want him to get hurt in the end."

"Changkyun-"

"There  _has_ to be a better way to end all of this," The boy sobbed, getting choked up as big tears started to form, "I just.....I don't want anyone else to die. I don't want him to die," He looked up at Wonho, big eyes and tears and  _all_ , "W-Wonho...he's going to kill you too. I don't want you to die either."

"Changkyun I'm not gonna-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" The boy exclaimed loudly, his eyebrows furrowed as he started to now cry angry tears. He softly punched Wonho's chest repeatedly, "D-don't....don't say that! Because wh-what if you do die? I don't think I could live with myself if I lost you too."

Wonho's expression softened at the boy's state. He was finally talking, and his first words were about how much he didn't want the man to die. That just showed how much he loved him, Hyungwon too because he didn't even want him to die even after what he did. But Wonho believed that Changkyun was purely tired of the nonsense and wanted it to end. He felt useless in this state and begging them to stop was all that he could do at this point.

But Wonho knew that Hyungwon was stubborn as well as too  _stupid_ to realize he was hurting him and only wanted this for some silly vengeance plan.

Wonho sighed, "I'm sorry Changkyun," He replied softly, holding the boy, "You don't deserve this. All of it I..... _no_ , I can't take any of this pain you're going through away, nor can I imagine what you're going through in this state because it's just so much to take in. Learning that Hyungwon is after you and the main one behind all of your friends and their demise, it's not fair at all."

He caressed the boy's cold cheeks lightly, "It's not fair at all. And your father isn't the reason for it either. If anything,  _I'm_ the one Hyungwon should kill."

"Won-"

"No, I'm serious," Wonho replied, his voice more strict, "I killed his father. His father's blood is on my hands. I should be the one he's after and the one he's supposed to kill. Not you or your father," He looked over at the boy, seeing Changkyun's tears finally stopped. He gave him a small smile as he wiped a few of them away, "But I'm afraid you're in jeopardy already. Because the only way to get to me in his perspective, is through hurting you."

Changkyun's eyes widened, "So that's why I said he's not just after you because of your father, he's out for my blood. But the only way to get my attention is to harm you," He took the boy's hands, kissing them lightly, "He's been doing that this whole time. If he wanted to kill your father, I'm pretty sure he would've done it already."

"B-but my dad...he told you where to shoot-"

"And I'm the one who took the shot," Wonho continued, "And sadly, I'm also the one who got caught by one of Takashi's men, who I also recognized at the party. The only thing is though, Hyungwon's  _been_ out to kill me. I just personally believe at the time his plan was to get close to you, push you towards me only to make me suffer and take you back. And in the midst of that, he wanted to hurt you while you were together to make me suffer more. But the thing stopping him from killing you was-"

"Himself," Changkyun said, looking down as his eyebrows furrowed a bit, "He didn't wanna kill me because he actually does care about me?"

The boy looked up at Wonho with widened eyes, "It's a stretch, but that's what's come to my attention. And the fact that you were the son of the person who he  _thinks_ murdered Takashi was a bonus. He wanted to make Lui suffer too, but he had no idea that Lui was Gatsby at the time. He just knew that Luiseong's son was the son of Cythina Parker, and I guess when he got a good look at your face he started to realize that you were him. Or at least....that's what I wanted to believe."

"So," Changkyun started to say, beginning to understand, "That day when you and I made out in the Ecopt center and he called me out of the blue...he must've been aware of that too. And even while we had sex the first time, he called me at that same time. And I guess when he left me alone when I went on that tour and was around you, that was his way of seeing how his plan worked out. He was trying to get you close with me all this time just to take me away from you."

"I believe his intentions were to hurt both of us," Wonho nodded, "But while pretending to be with you all those months just to hurt me and make me vulnerable to his attack, he started to really care for you and realize that you didn't need to be put in this situation. And he was going to end it all that night at Gatsby's party when you sang for the first time, but he ended up shooting Jungkook instead of me."

Changkyun's eyes widened at that, his memories venturing back to him running into Wonho's arms learning the wicked truth, only to see someone creep up in the shadows and shoot four bullets towards them. And Wonho would've gotten hit, had Jungkook not took the bullets for him and died on his behalf.

The boy sighed, "No wonder he looked so regretful when he wanted to tell me everything," Changkyun's tears started to return, "H-he was scared....a-and I made it worse by yelling at him and telling him he was a bitch. Wonho I feel  _awful_."

"It's okay, your reaction was necessary baby," Wonho replied, rubbing the boy's back, "Hyungwon needed to realize how much this plan of his is nothing but shit and really pay for the way he treated you," He looked down at him, "But I'm going to fix this shit once and for all. No one here has to die anymore."

Changkyun looked up at him, "Wh-what do you mean?" He sniffed.

Wonho smiled, "Hyungwon and I...we're going to have a civilized conversation. It's gonna be without us bickering back and forth, in public, with no guns or any kind of weapons at all. We're just going to talk like normal people and I'm going to tell him  _everything_ this time. I'm gonna tell him about Percy, about  _my_  dad, and even about you and I," He said, kissing the boy's forehead, "I'm going to handle this the cleanest way possible. And I hope after some time, he can leave that mafia and everything can go back to normal."

The boy's eyes sparkled, "And...no one has to die....right?"

Wonho nodded, "No one has to die."

Changkyun looked down for a second, still trying to process everything in his mind. But then, for some reason, hearing all of that made something emerge in him that he hadn't felt for such a long time.

_Relief._

He slowly smiled, looking up at the man with warm eyes and an even warmer expression.

"You're amazing."

"I'm not amazing," Wonho chuckled, "I just want this to all be settled. And I don't want you to wallow in pain anymore and cry over this. I want this to end just as much as you do and hopefully, it can all be over after a  _lot_ of forgiveness. I just have to find Hyungwon somewhere or lure him out of his shadows and talk to him. I hope he'll listen to reason. Not just for himself, but for you too."

"He will," Changkyun replied softly, "You just have to give him the floor and let him explain himself without getting angry. You guys have to emotionally and physically talk it out,  _make_ him listen to you. Only then will he listen."

Wonho nodded at that, kissing Changkyun's hand again, "I will. As for you, I want you to get out of this room, wash yourself up, eat something, and call Jimin back please. She's been calling me for like 3 days straight asking me if you were okay and eating properly. The girl's worried about you man, call her back."

Changkyun giggled at that, kissing the man's lips lightly, "I most definitely will. In fact, I think I'm feeling a little better and I'm going to go take a shower now because I feel like I smell like shit," The boy replied, rising up.

Wonho raised an eyebrow, walking out with him, "You  _feel_ like you smell like shit or you  _know_ you smell like shit."

"Fuck off," The boy grumbled as Wonho giggled at that, pulling him close to him before he could go into the bathroom.

Changkyun rested his hands on his chest, looking right at him with that small pouting look of his. Wonho could see that his skin was clearer up instantly, seeing his warm tan colors return slowly but surely as the sun shined on him from the windows. He got a glimpse of his pretty brown eyes, a slow smile growing on his face as he pulled him closer, hands resting on his waist.

"Thank you," Changkyun let out, "For being here with me. If you weren't here with me right now....I think I might've lost it completely. To go as far as that, I think I might've really hurt myself if you weren't here with me right now. Taking care of me."

"Of course I'll be here with you," Wonho replied, " _Always_. You're not facing this painful road alone. And I know how painful it is for you right now. I just want you to know that you're not alone. Your friends, your mother, they're not gone away from you, in fact, they're closer to you than they've ever been," He put his hand on the boy's heart, "They're with you every step of the way now."

Changkyun smiled at that, reaching up a bit to kiss the man on his lips, slowly. Wonho aided him, caressing the boy's profile softly as Changkyun wounded his arms around his neck. The boy  _missed_ this feeling. He missed the feeling of relief and the ability to stay calm in certain situations, like when he had all his friends with him as well as Wonho after waking up from a coma.

And it's not like Wonho was lying just to make him feel better, his friends  _were_ in a better place. They were with him at all times now, watching him continue on this journey and keeping an eye out on him to ensure he wasn't alone. Them and his mother, they had his back now, he was sure of it now.

Wonho pulled away slightly, but Changkyun pulled him right back in, getting happier the more their lips touched, feeling nothing but joy the more he kissed him. He felt like he was more in love with this man than anyone he's ever known, Wonho showed all his raw sides to the boy, and Changkyun was willing to accept him for just that.

No matter what the boy went through, Wonho was there to protect him from it.

Because he  _loved_ him.

The man giggled as he slowly pulled away again, "Okay baby, you need to  _shower_."

"Wonho that's mean. I don't stink  _that_ bad," Changkyun pouted. He let Wonho go as he lifted the collar of his shirt and his eyes became really wide. He looked at the man, "Actually nevermind. I think I let myself go a bit  _too_ much. A nice little spa treatment wouldn't hurt."

"I would request a using our sauna but," Wonho took the boy's hands in his, "I want you to go out there. You've been locked up in here for days and you need some fresh air after all this wallowing and crying. You and Jimin should go to the Empire Spa, they take good care of their clients and the woman who works there is really good friends with me and my mother," He handed the boy his card, "Take this and go spoil yourself to the best of your ability."

Changkyun's eyes widened at the silver and gold card in Wonho's hand. He looked at him with uncertainty, "Wonho, I have my own black and gold card I can use. I don't wanna use your money-"

"Oh no no no, I'm not giving you my business card. Especially after you spent 70 thousand dollars on a whole game room."

Changkyun giggled nervously, poking his fingers together, "Well  _you said_ -"

"Yeah I made a mistake," He said, urging the boy to take the card, "But you can take this and spend as much money as you want to. I'd suggest going to the outside mall where they give you good discounts or something. They know this card and they know you pretty damn well enough to give you a nice little discount."

"Really?" Changkyun asked, his eyes getting wide.

Wonho nodded, "Yeah, just say we're married and they'll give you a discount."

"Oh okay!"

Changkyun's eyes widened as he started to register Wonho's words while taking the card. He looking at the man as his face got red.

" _What_ ," He let out, "What do you mean they'll give me a discount if I say we're  _married_?"

"Oh," Wonho replied, his own face turning red, "D-did I say that? I didn't mean to! Or at least....I didn't mean to say it out loud-"

"Is this what you've told your  _other_ damsels when they wanna go out shopping and use your card to shop?"

"No! In fact, I've never let anyone else shop using my card  _ever_! It's a family rule but my father told me that whenever you love someone, you show how much you appreciate them and spoil them to the best of your ability if you know they're the one."

The man looked over to see Changkyun looking at him with hooded eyes and a raised brow.

He furrowed his eyebrows, still blushing, "Changkyun, I'm serious! Trust me, not even Percy has used my card before because as involved as we were, I never offered him my card  _once_. He's asked for it too, but I didn't trust him with my money like that," His expression softened as he looked at the boy, "But you, I  _do_ trust. I was just  _joking_ around, I promise."

Changkyun poked out his lips, "That sounds like a load of  _barnacles_."

"Dammit, Changkyun it's  _not_!" Wonho replied, putting his hand on his heart, "Scouts' honor. I put that on both my mother and father."

The black-haired boy looked at him for a split second, seeing how serious Wonho actually was. Even though Changkyun had his suspicions, he knew Wonho was telling the truth. He didn't have to check, he could just tell by his body language and how hard he was blushing. Plus, Changkyun wanted to mess with him too.

What made Changkyun confused a bit, was the fact out of all jokes, he chose to joke about  _marriage_.

_But why did he joke about marriage?_

Changkyun giggled lightly, "Okay okay. Don't worry, I knew you were kidding around," He said, crossing his arms, "I'm just confused as to why you brought up marriage out of the blue like that."

"Just a small tease," Wonho replied, putting his hands on his hips, "As serious as I am, I can be a jokester too."

"Yeah yeah, whatever  _playboy_ ," Changkyun replied, booping Wonho's nose and giggling as he walked away from him and into the bathroom.

When he left, Wonho sighed in relief as he looked down in his hands, seeing a small white box with a gold line on each side. He opened it to reveal a twist micropavé diamond and 2ct pear infinity engagement ring in 14K rose gold. The man closed the box carefully, looking out to where Changkyun stood and sighed.

"Maybe it's too early for that. I should handle this situation with Hyungwon first...then I can take action. Just as Luiseong said," He replied to himself, putting his hands in his pockets as he walked away.

 

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

Hyungwon knocked on the door, looking around to make sure he wasn't being followed. The mafia mansion was supposed to remain clear of anybody seeing as everyone went to go handle the Lunar Eclipse plan. It was all supposed to unfold tomorrow, the explosion of Parma officially, Beverly's takedown,  _everything_.

And today, the man was supposed finally get a hold of Wonho and kill him with his own bare hands. But Hyungwon was holding a lot back and couldn't necessarily think straight at the moment because his thoughts were already jumbled with Changkyun's response those days ago.

_Y-you're nothing but a liar and a bitch and I'll NEVER forgive you for it you stupid son of a BITCH!_

The boy's lips twitched slightly as the word came back, hitting him right in the heart. He was ready for some type of negative response from Changkyun of course, he expected nothing but that. But he wasn't ready for the boy to lash out on him in defense, Hyungwon felt it was completely understandable though.

But right now, it just really hurt to suck in the fact that's he hurt the boy too much, and all because he wanted some sneaky way of getting into Wonho's head. All of this, all of Changkyun's pain right now was his fault.

He was sure the boy was in a deep depression right now, avoiding everyone and every little thing that came his way. Especially after taking in the fact that Hyungwon was never really his friend, he was just using him for his plot to make Wonho puty under his hands. Hyungwon knew the only way to truly heal the boy, was to have some sort of healing call and end this.

Even if it meant walking away from the mafia and his plans, he would never mean to harm Changkyun.

Because despite his plans and his feelings, he personally loved the boy and loved the way he shined even in dark situations. Hyungwon would be lying to himself if he said he didn't love him dearly and cared about him to some extent. It's just he knew that deep down he could never be with the boy in a friendship, it was too risky.

And he already saw what happened in the midst of trying to still talk to him even with him knowing everything.

The man sighed to himself, looking at the door and seeing that wasn't even opening in the slightest. So he just put his hands in his hoodie pockets, beginning to walk away.

Until it opened, just a bit, "H-hello?"

Hyungwon turned around, looking to see the boy with the black hair poke his head out. He sighed in relief, "Thank goodness you're alright. I was starting to think Bane really did a number on you."

Alexander flattened his lips at that, standing behind the door, "Y-yeah...Bane let me go this morning when he said you were still on the lookout and finally let the plan unfold. He said you and Eka were supposed to be keeping watch while they plant all the bombs and track down Wonho."

"Yeah," Hyungwon replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm just glad you're okay. I'm also glad Bane agreed to let you go. He said you're supposed to be taking the plane tonight to Daegu after you're done packing your things."

"I am," Alexander replied, then looked up at Hyungwon, "Is that why you're the only one still here? To help me pack?"

"Well, that and um..." Hyungwon replied nervously, "I needed to ask you for some advice. Or at least, I don't know. I wanted to talk to you before you leave and we never see each other again. I know I told you to leave what we had behind so you could move on and find someone better but, right now I need you more than anything Alex."

The boy with the black curly hair looked at him with a look of uncertainty, hiding more behind the door the closer Hyungwon came.

Hyungwon noticed and stopped in his track, sighing, "R-right...you don't want to talk to me right now. Don't worry. After what I put you through, after countless nights of getting beaten and tortured, you want to be alone right now. To take in your thoughts of course," He shook his head, realizing he was blubbering nonsense, "Anyways I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if you were doing okay Alex. And I wanted to apologize for everything else. I hope you enjoy yourself."

Alexander still gave him that hesitant and uncertain look which gave Hyungwon the cue to nodded at him and start to walk away. Hyungwon felt so foolish, of course the boy was upset and unsure whether to trust the man now. Hyungwon spouted on and on about protecting him and keeping him safe, but he did nothing but get him in trouble.

That's all he did with the people he cared about. Alexander  _and_ Changkyun, both of them were getting hurt no matter how many times Hyungwon tried to avoid it. He cared for Changkyun as a whole and loved him dearly, the boy was always there for him when Hyungwon wanted to talk about his dreams. And Alexander had saved his life countless times. As kids, he was the only one who was really there for him, Hyungwon saved Alexandr as Alexander saved him and Hyungwon fell in love with his spirit, loyalty, and honesty.

He cared for the both of them and wanted to make it up to them, but he had dragged him in this mess and made them both choose wisely whether or not to stick up for him or not. Hyungwon wouldn't be surprised to see them both walking away from him.

That's why he envied Wonho most of all, he was able to make a promise to protect people and he  _kept_ it.

He promised to protect Hyungwon, and to this day Hyungwon is still walking the streets.... _alive_.

"Chae," Hyungwon stopped in his tracks, turning around to see that Alexander had finally walked out the room. The small boy sighed, "Come on, I need some extra hands with some packing anyway."

Hyungwon's face lit up as he nodded, following Alexander into his room. It was pretty dark still, even with his curtains opened. The bed was well made and his closet was wide open, already filled with extra boxes of clothes, jewelry, other stuff that Alexander kept close. Hyungwon oohed at the room, then sat on the floor as he watched the boy walk over to his bed full of clothes.

He looked at Hyungwon confusingly, "Don't just sit there, help me fold these clothes."

"O-oh!" Hyungwon replied, getting up and walking towards the bed. He started folding one of Alexander's shirts, putting it in the other empty bin beside him as Alexander put the clothes he was folding in another.

And the two just stood there in silence, folding clothes.

Hyungwon couldn't help but catch a glance at the boy's face, seeing him look down as he was folding carefully, keeping his mind set on finishing all this packing. As much as Hyungwon wanted to start up a conversation, he was too scared to bring up anything at the moment. Mainly because it might upset Alexander and that was the last thing he'd want to do.

The least he could do is just be in the same room with him and help him while he packed.

Until Alexander looked up at him as well and noticed him staring. The man blushed a bit, looking away from his glance and looking down at the clothes.

He chuckled nervously, "I've never seen so many colorful shirts in your closet before. But then again, there's a lot of things about you that still surprise me to this day," He started to snicker at the thought, "Remember when we first met on the train and you almost beat my ass for trying to kill you?"

The man heard a small chuckle on the other side of the room, "You mean when you were sent to kill me because I stole a jewel you were supposed to give to your father. I swear once upon a time we  _hated_ the hell out of each other Hyungwon."

"Yeah," Hyungwon giggled, "I hated you because you were so much better than me at everything. You knew what to do and didn't stop at anything to get what you needed to get done. You were so much better than your sister. Faster and stronger too. I want to think your skills in missions is what made me fall for you."

"Oh?" Alexander replied, looking over at him, "What was it that made you fall for me, Chae?" The boy replied softly, putting down the shirt he was currently folding to walk over towards Hyungwon, "Was it my looks that caught you by surprise or when we had that one mission and you  _accidentally_ slapped my ass?"

Hyungwon giggled at that, feeling Alexander's hand on his back. His eyes followed him as he stood by his side, sitting on the bed and looking up at him with those dark pools of his.

"I think it was the fact that you saved me that one time," Hyungwon started to say, seeing Alexander's expression soften, "That night after I killed Percy when I was a mess and ready to take my own life and fall to my death, you were the only person who saved me. You stayed by myself, held on tight, and told me not to die. As much as I was ready to, you wrapped your arms around my body and said that if I went then you would go with me and you would never forgive me."

Alexander's eyes widened as he watched Hyungwon get down on his knees, "I fell in love with you, because no matter how many mistakes I made you were always there. No matter how bad I fucked up, you were  _always_ there. Even when you got hurt in my name, you took as many bullets for me because you cared for me. You said you didn't believe in true love, but you believed in me and always saw me more than being Takashi Chae's son. You saw me as Hyungwon."

"And I  _still_ do," Alexander replied softly, "I still see you as a confused boy who is not meant or born for this type of life. Being a gang leader is  _not_ who you are. You're not a gangster, you're not a mafia leader, you're not an evil emperor," He caressed the man's profile softly as he smiled, "You're  _Hyungwon_. You're an arrogant and stubborn man who always finds a way to prove a point. The reason I fell in love with you is because I saw who you really were. But I'm sick of you acting like someone you're not."

"I know," Hyungwon replied, rubbing the boy's legs carefully, "B-but Alex I....I don't know what to  _do_ with myself anymore. I tried talking to Changkyun and clearing up this whole thing, but the boy shunned me and called me out for what I was. For what I am....which is nothing but a liar and a bitch."

"Hyungwon, you're not-"

"I  _am_ ," The boy said, eyes glistening, "I promised you I would protect you, but you got beat because of me. I promised Changkyun he would be okay, but his friends are  _dead_ and it's my fault. P-Percy....he's  _dead_ because of me," The tears started to roll, "It's all my fault Alex....for all of you. I keep hurting the people I'm trying to protect. No matter how many times I try to escape from reality, the truth keeps hitting me and history keeps  _repeating_."

He looked up at Alexander with tears in his eyes, "I-I don't want anyone dying or getting hurt because of me anymore. I don't want to be this  _monster_ anymore."

Alexander kept that soft expression of his, giving him an empathetic smile, "Then  _end_ it Hyungwon. Only you can end this pain and endless suffering you put yourself through."

"Alexander I can't-"

"Come with me to the plane Hyungwon," The boy replied, his grip on the sides of Hyungwon's face tightening, "Take the flight with me. You can end this fair and square if you leave this life behind and come with me. We can live together and do all those things you said you wanted to do! We can escape from this reality together baby."

"Alex-"

The boy hugged him tightly, his own eyes getting glassy, "Hyunnie,  _please_. C-come with me, I don't want to leave you here so you can get hurt. Hyungwon I love you so much and I don't want you to keep living like this. It's painful to watch the man I love put himself through this endless pain. But if you run away with me, then we can escape this reality and you can finally live life as you want to baby. I promise!"

Hyungwon heard the eagerness in the boy's tone, his own tears falling at the boy's voice. This was his cry for help, this was his way out, Hyungwon was sure of it now. But, he knew he couldn't leave without giving Changkyun a warning, without sorting things out with him and getting him ready for what was to come.

And without....settling things with his brother.

"Alex," Hyungwon replied, pulling away from the boy, "I can't leave. At least, not yet."

Alexander looked at him in confusion as he continued, "Before I leave...I need to handle things the proper way. I can't just run away from my problems, I've done that for too long now. What I need to do is handle my problems head-on. If I'm walking away from Singapore forever, I need to let some grudges go and get rid of this pressure on my chest. And I need Bane to understand that I need my freedom."

The boy finally understood as Hyungwon got down to his level again, placing his hands on his hips, "And I need to talk to Wonho, without getting mad at him. I want to handle this situation without snapping on people and without people dying," He nodded, as his eyebrows furrowed a bit, "No one needs to die anymore."

Alexander bit the inside of his cheek, looking down, "How long will it take?"

"I'm not sure," Hyungwon replied, "But I know it'll take about a few months to clean up my mess, shut down this operation, and handle things in a clean way. If you're not over me by then, if you're not in Daegu with some other man and living your best life, please....don't forget about me."

"I won't," Alexander replied, putting his hands on Hyungwon's shoulders, "Because I'm going to wait for you."

Hyungwon's eyes widened, "Alexander-"

"I don't care what you say," The boy replied, furrowing his eyebrows, "I'm not going  _anywhere_ without you. And if it means that my life will be at stake waiting for you, then I'm willing to take the bait. I'm willing to stand by if it means you'll finally be clear of all this shit and ready to come to Daegu with me," His expression became rather soft as more tears started to shed, "Chae, I'm not leaving without you."

Hyungwon sighed at that, smiling softly as he looked to see the boy was crying. He wiped away his salty tears, "As tough as you are, you are always such a crybaby when it came to my safety."

Alexander hummed in response as Hyungwon lightly kissed his cheeks, ridding away the tears as well.

"But baby," Hyungwon replied, giving him a soft but strict look, "If you stay here, you can't stay in this place anymore. I'd rather you spend somewhere safer. Like in a hotel in Beverly or somewhere in Empire City. I could book you a place in a penthouse or rent out one of those townhouses for you and me. I can stay with you and stay low so Bane can't track me down and kill me too-"

"Hyunnie," Alexander's voice pulled him away from his thoughts. He was confused at the boy's grin, but was unable to ask questions when Alexander laid back against his bed, pulling Hyungwon forward.

Hyungwon looked down at him, hovering over him to see the boy's curly hair all over, getting a glimpse at his soft and slightly chubby cheeks and pretty eyes against his sandy brown skin.

"I don't want to focus on that right now," He replied, smiling, "Just kiss me."

Hyungwon's eyes widened at that as a soft blush came across his face. Then he smiled slowly, lowering himself and allowing his own lips to meet Alexander's in a soft kiss. Alexander hummed beautifully, pulling more and more on to the bed as Hyungwon unknowingly wrapped his arms around his waist.

Then he pulled away from the kiss for a second, looking at the boy with a warm smile.

Something he hadn't done for a while.

Feeling  _relieved_.

"Hey," Hyungwon let out, seeing Alexander's smile get even softer.

"Hey," He replied back, playing in Hyungwon's fluffy black hair, "I love you Hyungwon."

There it was, the initial  _push_ to let Hyungwon know that what he was doing was for  _him_. Everything that he was going to do was going to be for himself and Alexander. He was going to release himself away from this hell and finally be at peace.

And those words,  _I love you Hyungwon_ , were his words of motivation.

He smiled back, "I love you too baby," He replied, lowering his lips to deliver more kisses and earn more of Alexander's soft hums and giggles in response.

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

Wonho felt completely stupid sitting at a cafe all by himself. He told the waiter he wasn't by himself like  _several_ times and the woman looked at him weirdly the more she walked over and refilled his cup of iced tea. But it's not like they were really complaining, long as he was paying then that's all that matter.

The man just thought that if he stayed near Hyungwon's favorite cafe where they used to go it would be a nice way to  _try_ talking in the slightest. He knew the whole process of it was going to be hard as hell, but he also knew that this was at least the safest way to end all of this mess once and for all.

He promised Changkyun he'd go easy on him, but it was going to be hard to face him knowing he's the cause of all of this.

Good thing Rui told him this was about the same time he came by the cafe, the only time she saw him. So he was hoping this was his lucky day and he'd be able to spot him or stop him for a couple of words.

But what really scared Wonho was:  _What the fuck was he going to say?_

He knew Hyungwon needed to know everything about all the shit that was going down, the  _real_ reason, but what if it's too much even for him to handle? Despite all they've been through, they're still brothers from the same mother, Hyungwon is still his little baby brother whom he always strived to push in the right path.

But he was just scared in general.

Wonho was so busy fiddling with his straw, he didn't even notice someone walk over to the table after spotting him, taking a seat.

"Please," He sighed with his eyes closed, "That seats taken at the moment."

"Oh it is, is it?"

Wonho's eyes widened as he stopped messing with his straw, slowly looking up to see who was in front of him wearing a black hoodie.

Hyungwon gave him a slight smile, "H-hey."

Wonho cleared his throat as he straightened up in his seat, "Hey."

 _What the fuck Wonho? Hey? That's all you can let slip out your mouth? This is for Changkyun, don't fucking screw it up_.

"Is this seat taken for Changkyun perhaps?" Hyungwon asked, "Because if so then let me know so I can show myself out. I mean, I usually come over to this cafe to collect myself because this was my favorite spot back when I was a teen you know?" He chuckled slightly at that remark.

So did Wonho a bit, "Y-yeah. I use to bring you here every time I got you from college. We got so many crazy ass stories here you know. You drank alcohol here for the  _first fucking time_. What a baby."

"Please, I wasn't a baby," Hyungwon replied, blowing a raspberry as Wonho giggled at that, "I was just inexperienced at the time. Plus, I've drunk in college before, I just wanted to show you and impress you because you know, you're always doing cool things and I guess I just...." He started to smile a bit more, looking at his own brother smile, "I guess I just wanted to impress my big brother for once."

"Yeah," Wonho giggled deeply, "I know."

Hyungwon's eyes widened as he realized he got too caught up in the moment, shaking his head, "Well umm...you're obviously waiting for Changkyun to come back and I know he doesn't want to see my face right now. Especially after.... _everything_ that's happened and shit, you know-"

"N-no!" Wonho replied, taking his wrist before he left.

Hyungwon froze, looking over at him with a look of uncertainty. Wonho wasn't sure why he couldn't help but gaze at his brother for a second, his chest was really heavy and he felt like he was really letting go of a lot.

Even sitting here and just talking to him calmly, sharing a small laugh with him after  _years_ of hating each other and feeling sorry for everything that happened, it felt so nice to look at him and talk to him. It wasn't even for that long but it was a nice little talk that sorta calmed the man down and motivated him even more to fix things.

 _Everything_ that he thought Takashi destroyed completely, it was still there.

He just had to shake it out.

He swallowed hard, "Hyungwon....actually, that seat is for you," He finally said, watching his brother's eyes widen.

"Wh-what?"

Wonho nodded slowly, "Rui told me that you usually come over here almost every day at this time. So I wanted to stop by and at least talk to you, maybe catch you before you leave so we could just  _talk_."

He watched as Hyungwon grew a look of concern, trying to fight away the urge to do something, but Wonho couldn't pinpoint what it was. He just looked away, "Hoseok, there's nothing to talk about. Let's just leave it at that."

"No," Wonho replied strictly, pulling him back, "There's a  _lot_ to talk about right now and the only way to handle this situation and heal all the time that's been lost is for us to talk it out for fucksake because it's hurting this family and I know you're sick of it too."

"Wonho I don't care right now," Hyungwon snapped, trying to snatch away, "It's just the way it is okay-"

"But it doesn't  _have_ to be that way if you just fucking  _listen_ to me for once okay?!" Wonho exclaimed, standing up from his seat as he looked over at the boy.

He noticed a few people looking over at him confusingly, even Hyungwon got nervous with the sudden attention they were receiving all of a sudden. He put his hand on the side of his face to cover up his embarrassment.

Then he glared at Wonho, "Hoseok just-"

"No," Wonho shot once more, "I'm  _sick_ of you always trying to have the last say in shit. I'm fucking sick of it Hyungwon. I'm sick of you not listening to me and hearing my side of the story and  _always_ blaming it on me because that's what  _he_ told you to do. You're so fucked up in the head that you can't even fucking face reality in the face and see how shitty everything is NOW BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!"

Hyungwon's eyes widened at that as Wonho took in a deep breath, holding his face in his hands.

He didn't even know why he was trying, there was no point in getting to the boy's head because no matter what Wonho tried to do or no matter what he said, Hyungwon wasn't going to listen. Takashi dampened their trust in each other and made them fight at each others' throat like animals nonstop, there was no way he couldn't pretend like all of that never happened.

The frustrated vanilla blonde shook his head, "I'm sorry, this was a mistake. It's whatever," He looked towards Hyungwon, who was still confused. Wonho just sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for always trying to control your life and what you're trying to do all the time. I'm sorry for...for  _lying_ to you about Percy and I and for putting stress on you because you felt like you had to do all this stuff because you wanted to be like me I just...."

He crossed his arms, releasing a breath he didn't even know he was holding, trying to wipe away a few tears, "I'm sorry Hyungwon. I'm sorry that I'm a terrible brother to you and never considered you even once. You just...you put me on this high pedestal and always expect so much of me. As much as I tried to live up to those expectations, I couldn't. It stressed me out and it's what pushed you away from me. It's what....it's what Takashi used against the both of us."

The man walked closer towards him, "I never even bothered to just try to be myself for you and see how a real man was supposed to be because I was so busy trying to be this hero. A-and I don't know....I was never mad at you and who you were, you were my little brother, my little hypeman, you always knew what to say and how to make sure I was okay. But I failed my job as a brother and took you for granted because I felt like you weren't ready for it. I knew Percy was going to hurt you and use you against me but I never told you. And Takashi...."

He looked to see Hyungwon's expression softened, hearing him out.

This was Wonho's chance.

"I knew he was trying to pull us apart," Wonho replied, "He was doing it because he wanted us to be like my father and yours. Cameron Lee, the man who mysteriously disappeared that night, your father killed him. And he wanted to repeat history and put you against me and give you this unnecessary anger and jealousy that you don't even  _need_. It's not you. Killing and hurting people is  _not_ you Hyungwon. You wanna know how I knew, because I  _know_ you."

_You guys have to emotionally and physically talk it out, make him listen to you. Only then will he listen._

"Hyungwon, I love you okay? And I just want us to let this shit go and finally talk it out," Wonho replied, standing straight, "I'm sick of letting Takashi and his  _demons_ pull us apart because I'm Cameron's son and your his. I want us to be our own people and finally live our lives. I want us to forgive each other and stop hurting each other. This shit, it's hurting Rui. And if mom were here, it would hurt her too."

Wonho sighed as he finally let go of all his energy, giving Hyungwon a soft expression in response.

"But, I don't want to put any more pressure on you brother. If you chose to take what I'm saying into consideration or not, it's fine. Just please promise me that you'll stop hurting people you care about. You don't have to talk to me anymore or even tell me how you've felt, and if you still chose to hurt me, it's whatever. Just please....stop hurting people. It's not who you are little brother. And I know it's hurting you too."

Hyungwon just remained silent at that, flattening his lips a bit as he looked down. He saw Wonho straighten himself out to walk the other way, almost leaving the cafe as he pushed in his chair and started to leave.

_You're an arrogant and stubborn man who always finds a way to prove a point. The reason I fell in love with you is because I saw who you really were. But I'm sick of you acting like someone you're not._

"Hoseok," Hyungwon let out, seeing Wonho stop in his tracks. He turned around and watched Hyungwon carefully, turning his whole body around to face him properly.

Hyungwon felt like he as a bit choked up, feeling his big hot tears pour out as he struggled to let out his feelings. But even with his father dead, he felt like he was being watched and forced to became someone with no type of emotion, a cold mafia leader with no type of real sympathy towards others or even the slightest of compassion.

He wanted to let out his feelings to his brother as much as the next guy, years of being held back stopped him however. As well as being scared of Wonho's response and what he had to say in return.

But he was tired of it.

He was tired of  _everything_  and he wanted to fix it.

For him, for Wonho, for Changkyun and Rui.

And most definitely for Alexander.

He let out a breath he was holding, walking towards the small but tall table and took a seat. Wonho was confused at that, looking at him as he felt his own eyes get a bit glassy.

Hyungwon licked his lips slightly, "H-Hoseok I'm..." He started to let out, "I'm sick of lying to you. And I'm sick of this rift between us as brothers that we created only because my dad hated you because you were his brother's son. I-it's not right. Not for this family and  _definitely_ not for us. And I don't wanna hold back my feelings anymore."

Wonho straightened himself out as well as he saw Hyungwon slightly smile.

"So let's talk," He let out in a hushed tone, "Let's go back to the way it use to be and grow past these walls we've built. Together."

The man was lost for words, but he grew a smile as well, "Yeah, let's talk."

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

"Oh my  _god_ , this has got to be the best fucking feeling in the world. I should suck Wonho's dick long time for requesting this shit."

"Ew, Changkyun we're in fucking public."

"I don't care dammit. I will let that man fist me if he could massage my ass like how this lady just massaged my back," The boy hummed as he soaked in more of the steams from inside the sauna. He watched Jimin cross her legs carefully and Changkyun giggled, "Don't tell me that lady didn't give you a good ass massage it made you want Rui to massage your ass."

Jimin hissed, "No you fucking  _weeb_. I don't like people touching my ass at all. Not even Rui touches my ass. It just makes me feel like I'm the bitch sometimes or I gotta run away because someone's violating my lady space."

"Jimin, you made your one ex-boyfriend rub your ass in public because you were lonely-"

"Until he ruined it and kept saying he wanted to eat my ass," Jimin replied, grimacing as she slowly remembered the memories. She shuttered, "It's just a  _painful_ reminder."

Changkyun giggled a bit as he leaned his head back, "Mannn I remember that phase. High school was literally ass bro. Minhyuk would always try to make everything perfect for our freshmen year man. Remember when we all tried to join band? That shit backfired so fucking quick."

Jimin snorted loudly at the thought, "OH MY GOD! Don't bring up the first fucking game we had and he and Jooheon were caught fucking in the bandroom. Remember the look on Director Tobias's face? That will  _always_ be the best memories of high school ever."

"And then junior year Minhyuk made those cupcakes but they were edibles," Changkyun brought, giggling along with Jimin, "That was back when we all wore onesies and wigs and got high as fuck. Jooheon was such a fucking baby back then, next thing you know they're swimming in your pool talking about  _caaaaan you feeel the looove tonight_."

The two of them started to laugh louder and louder the more they brought up the memories. The moments that they shared as teenagers and even the moments that they shared around this time now. Changkyun felt it would've been a nice way to cool down after everything that occurred and try to find some sort of closure since everything was slowly getting better and better.

Both him and Jimin were hurting, he knew that much.

Jimin was laughing a little bit as she brought up some old memories of when she and Jungkook use to always fight over the littlest things and Changkyun even brought up the moment when both she and Jungkook found out that he and Wonho had sex.

Memories, those  _never_ die.

Changkyun sighed softly, leaning back on the bench he sat on and looked over to see Jimin's expression slowly change. It was like she was going from laughing her ass off at all the retarded shit they did and memories they made in Singapore, to crying knowing that the only thing she had to remember her friends were just  _memories_.

"Jimin?" Changkyun replied softly as he walked towards her, holding her knee, "You okay?"

The girl looked over at him, her face very puffy and her eyes obviously red from tears, "No," She sniffed, "I'm not okay. I'm not okay at all I just....man it's just so hard to get around it and it's so much right now. I'm sorry."

"No no it's okay," The boy said, wrapping an arm around her as he pulled her closer, "It's okay, trust me I've been there. And you know what, I'm here for you right now to talk about it. It's okay Jimin," He replied as the girl looked up at him as he wiped away her tears, "It's  _okay_."

Jimin sniffed again, sighing, "I just  _really_ miss them," Changkyun nodded as she went on, wiping away her own tears, "I miss laughing with them, making memories with them-  _all_ of it. I miss Minhyuk and Jooheon reminiscing on old memories and getting slowly together, just talking it out like how they've always been and being that inseparable pair. And I miss Kook,  _god_ I miss his stupid ass so much," The girl replied as she and Changkyun giggled softly.

She sighed once more, looking at the boy, "I miss them Kyun. I miss them all so much. This feels so fucking unreal right now the fact that we've lost them all in this way. And we keep getting hurt. I know this kills you so much because you're dealing with this and your mother now and-"

"Jimin," The girl stopped as she looked back at him, seeing his reassuring smile, "It's okay. I miss them too- in fact, I literally closed out everyone because I miss them so much. My mother too, I'm still trying to get over her and it's been years but it feels like it was yesterday. And us crying over them and blaming ourselves isn't going to bring them back. Stressing ourselves and locking ourselves away isn't something they'd want. In fact, Jungkook would be our asses if he found out this is how we get over shit."

The girl snorted at that as she nodded, the two of them continuing to laugh softly at the thought. Jimin just looked down at her hands, fiddling with them a bit, "I don't know how you're handling this so.... _cooly_. I envy you sometimes Changkyun."

Changkyun chuckled, "Oh please. If anything I think I handled this harder than you."

Jimin shook her head, "No I mean...you've been through a lot in your life. You've dealt with your mom, learning about your dad, the whole Hyungwon and Wonho thing- you've got a lot of shit going down and you're handling it all so well. I'm just mad at myself because I literally cry over every little thing going on. I try to act so tough in situations and think I'm hot shit, when really I'm scared and sensitive. My mom told me I was born to protect, but I can't do that if I'm hurt as well."

She leaned on his shoulder a bit, "I just wish I was tough like you. Even when we were in high school, I looked up to you because you always knew what to do. And we became so close like damn-near siblings because you always came to me and I came to you. We had each other's backs. I guess when we came here and started to  _really_ become adults, everything just got out of my hands and I didn't know what to do anymore. Kinda like how Jooheon felt when you started liking Hyungwon. I felt like we've been holding you back from a lot."

Changkyun hummed in response, "It's okay Jimin, I mean you and him have been taking care of me for so long after my mom died so it makes sense that it just seems so weird. But you know I envy you too and how you're always able to be on top of things when I'm so lost about everything. You were the one who knew it all, miss fucking know it all man. Like I felt completely dumb when it came to certain stuff. I still do."

"Shut up,  _what_?" Jimin teased and Changkyun hummed at that as they giggled.

Then he went on, "You always knew what to do Jimin and I knew in my heart if I was ever going through some tough shit, no matter what happened, you'd be there for me. Long as you had a reason to, you were always gonna be my  _bodyguard_ ," The boy sneered as the female laughed a little at it.

Jimin smiled brightly at him afterward, pulling him in a tight embrace. Changkyun just hugged her back, as tightly as he possibly could.

"Changkyun it's just us right now," Jimin let out, a bit of tears coming down, "It hasn't  _always_ just been us, but at this moment it is. And no matter what happens, I want you to know that I'm  _always_ going to be here for you. As a best friend, as a sister, literally as your other fucking half bro. I know we go through a lot of crazy shit together and we're gonna keep going through, long as we stay together."

Changkyun nodded at those words, crying a bit himself, "Hell yeah, for Jooheon, Minhyuk, and  _especially_ Jungkook."

The two of them started laughing as Jimin hugged him tighter, "Hell yeah, most definitely for that fucking cute ass furry."

"I still can't believe he blamed Taehyung for that whole furry incident," Changkyun replied, blowing a raspberry, "Man poor Taehyung though, I haven't seen him since the whole thing. How's he doing in the Roman Plae Theater?"

"Oh my god, we should go check on him!" Jimin replied, getting up from her spot, "We most definitely should go check on him today and try talking to him a little bit. Maybe bring him some food or something. You know when journalist get depressed they fucking lose their shits," The girl hit Changkyun harshly as he winced, rising up, "Get your lazy ass up you have a sauna at your house. Let's  _go_."

"Okay okay I'm coming Jimin, damn!"

The two of them didn't waste time getting to their dressing rooms to put on their clothes, pay the lovely lady and run out into the town. Jimin drove them over to Subway and Starbucks to get Taehyung something as well as themselves a sandwich and even to the dollar store to get him something nice.

Sooner or later they found themselves at a large theater, the biggest roman greek themed theater where most musicals and shows were played. Many opera tours came to perform here as well. It was a place where many artists got inspired to make and create many things in their own way.

The place had soon got revamped and upgraded years after Takashi Chae got shot, but now it was a more modern indoor stadium with louder and newer surround sound speakers that filled up the whole place.

Jimin and Changkyun oohed as they walked in, then Jimin spotted the secretary desk and ran up to her, Changkyun following her no later.

The nice blonde secretary looked at the two of them with a warm smile, "Hi, can I help you?"

"Um yeah, we're here to see Kim Taehyung. He's one of the main producers and writers who work in this studio," Jimin replied, "We're here to bring him his lunch since this is usually when he eats lunch."

"Of course!" The girl replied, "However he said that he wished to be alone at this time right now. He's got an important call he's waiting for and he said he wants us to leave him be."

Jimin furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm sorry where is he again?"

The girl raised an eyebrow, "U-umm...he's in the indoor opera room right now-"

"Good, thank you sweet cheeks!" Jimin chirped, grabbing Changkyun's wrist and pulling him away.

Changkyun continued wincing but then furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Jimin enter in a theater that was pretty much empty, with spotlights all over the light wood stage.

"Jimin!" He whisper snapped, "She said he was busy. Let's not bother him-"

"To hell with that  _he's_ busy shit," The girl snapped back, "If him being busy means that he's still mourning over the loss of his boyfriend, then I guess we were busy too," The girl looked around for the familiar blue-haired guy. But all she saw was some guy in the middle room in the top seats with curly dark brown hair.

  
She squinted her eyes a bit, seeing that the guy was wearing circle shades with a Gucci button-down shirt, his sleeves pushed up as he put both of his arms around two chairs.

"Alexa, play Halo by Simone Davis," The man said as the song immediately changed.

Then Jimin's eyes widened, "No fucking way," She whispered.

Changkyun looked at her confusingly, then damn-near lost it when he saw her walking towards the guy slowly.

The guy didn't even notice her until he looked to his right and almost lost it when he saw the girl glaring at him slightly, her eyes squinted. Jimin removed his glasses, looking at him directly as her eyes widened and she straightened herself out.

"Taehyung?" Jimin let out, seeing the dark circles under his eyes. Actually, his whole face looked a bit paler than usual, "Oh my god Tae, where have you been these past 3 months?"

Taehyung chuckled lightly, "Uh aha, I've been here I guess? Just relaxing and enjoying the coolness of the theater you know! Jungkook and I loved coming here to see some good concerts together. Simone Davis had her Great Gatsby concert here and man he wouldn't stop talking about the dress she was wearing that you made for her," He replied, getting his phone out his pocket to show Jimin his lockscreen.

Changkyun soon walked next to her and they both looked at the cute little polaroid picture of Jungkook smiling widely with his wide glasses, bunny teeth and all, hugging Taehyung tightly. Jimin awed even more as she looked at the writing on the picture,  _Bunny and Blue Sea Waves._

"Man look at how happy he was," Taehyung replied, "That whole night he wouldn't stop talking about how proud he was of you for making her dress and how far you've come. But that's just Jungkook you know," The man started chuckling, getting choked up as his eyes started glistening, "H-he...he always brags about h-his friends to people, y-you know?"

Jimin nodded as she flattened her lips, holding on to his shoulder, "Yes Tae I know. Kookie knew everyone's potential and what they could do. He's the one who brought Elhae to Changkyun and started off his career."

"Y-yeah!" Taehyung replied, pointing to the boy, "Jungkook saw Elhae one night after Simone's show and well...he literally chased him down. He said  _I have this really talented friend who doubts himself just like you do_ ,  _I think you two make a great team_."

Changkyun slowly smiled at that, "Yeah, Elhae use to tell me how they worked together and Kook always talked about me."

"Y-yeah," Taehyung slowly let out, clamping his lips together to prevent himself from crying. He covered his eyes, "H-he always knew what to say-"

"Tae," Jimin let out softly as the man slumped down in his seat, holding his face as he allowed the tears to come through. The girl sighed as she pulled him in for a hug after setting his stuff aside. She patted his back as Changkyun climbed over to his other side and hugged him from behind.

Taehyung's cries filled the whole theater as the music slowly stopped playing, he continued to cry and ignored the fact that they did. Jimin continuously told him it was okay as he cried as Changkyun stayed behind him, humming a small song that Jungkook really enjoyed by Cythina Parker in an attempt to calm Taehyung down a bit.

And he hadn't stopped crying for about an hour.

Maybe 2.

After a few hours of getting himself together and eating while talking to both Jimin and Changkyun, catching up a bit, the man was finally a little calm. Changkyun and Jimin had caught him up on everything that went down with the Beverly Bridge, Minhyuk and Jooheon and all of it. Changkyun even told the two of them about the case of Hyungwon and as pissed as the two of them were, they calmed themselves down a bit.

"Wow," Taehyung let out, taking a bite of his sandwich, "Can't believe that Hyungwon is apart of some mafia all this time. That's a bit hard to believe but at the same time it's kinda not actually." 

Changkyun looked over at him, "Really? How come?"

"I don't know," Taehyung replied, snickering, "Jungkook always had a strange feeling about him and well I guess after doing a bit of looking back I kind of did too. I saw how he used you but never really mentioned it like Jungkook did. Mainly out of fear of getting caught up in something and well...because I felt like a fucking coward."

"Yeah, I know that feeling," Changkyun replied softly, " Jungkook was never scared though. He was so upfront with people you'd think he has issues."

"Hella issues," Jimin spat as both boys laughed a little at the little remark.

Then Jimin looked over at Taehyung, "But you know, locking yourself away isn't going to bring him back Tae. And most definitely listening to one of his most favorite songs in history isn't going to bring him back either."

Taehyung nodded at that, "I know. And it's not like he died in a bad way I mean," He looked over at Changkyun, "He died protecting the only main person he knew could protect Changkyun more than anyone else."

Changkyun's eyes widened at that, "Wh-what? What do you mean?"

"Well, a lot goes through Jungkook's mind when he does things sometimes it's almost scary. I understood him more than anyone else and read him like the back of my head," Taehyung snickered, "But, whenever he talked about you he always talked about how happy you were with Wonho. He always talked about how he trusted Wonho because Wonho's feelings were always genuine and he'd always tell you how he was feeling. He felt like Wonho was the type of man who could protect you more than him, Jooheon, Minhyuk, or Jimin. Even your dad."

"E-even my dad?" The boy asked as Taehyung hummed in response.

Then he smiled, "He's not wrong either. That man loves you thick and thin. It's like you saved him from some sort of crazy past of his and you're the only person who will have his back. You're like his muse almost. Actually no, that's  _exactly_ who you are to him at this point, his muse. The one person who will never walk away from him no matter how many mistakes he makes."

Changkyun felt his face get warm, a small blush coming across him as he took in this little mention.

Jungkook already saw the spark between them and knew they were going to be something, Changkyun didn't even realize it but now that Taehyung was saying it, he kinda saw it now.

Maybe that's how Wonho saw it too.

That's how he saw him? As the boy who saved his life.

"You know, I know you two have only been dating for 3 months, but you've been in love for longer than that," Taehyung brought up, "They say the best love you can ever have is a love one shares with their best friend. And what you two have is literally pure love. The only six months separation was just a reminder of how inseparable you two really are."

"Wow," Changkyun let out, thinking  _heavily_ now, "I never even thought about it until now. That's a lot to take in I'm not even sure what to say."

Jimin hummed, "I guess I'm kinda seeing the connection now too. Especially when you two use to always call and just be really close to each other," The girl giggled a bit, "I'm surprised he hasn't asked you to marry him yet."

Changkyun's face became redder, "W-wait what?"

"Oh yeah," Taehyung said, tapping his chin, "That is a nice little thing to think about. Maybe he's waiting for something before he does ask him to marry him."

"OH SHIT!" Jimin exclaimed, giggling mercifully, "Changkyun finna get a RING on it! You know what I'm jealous, I want a fucking ring on my damn finger too! Rui and I have been dating for almost 8 months this is ridiculous!"

"Jimin please, sometimes people need to put a lot of thought into it before they know what they're getting into."

"Okay, but Changkyun getting married and I wanna get married too-"

"I'M NOT!" The boy exclaimed loudly, looking at the two of them as he stood up straight. Jimin and Taehyung were confused to see him slightly angry, but then he sighed, calming himself down.

"I-I don't want to get married Wonho," He finally said after a breather, "At least....not right now. Not with all this stuff going down and just...all of this shit with Hyungwon out and loose and  _open_. I'm just really scared for what's going to happen b-because what if we get older and Wonho doesn't want to be with me anymore but we just have the regret of  _marriage_ holding us back-"

"Changkyun-"

"I-I just...." The boy started to say as tears started to shed, "I just don't want us to end up like my mother okay? I don't want to have this idea of hopeless love just for it to shut away because Wonho doesn't trust me enough to tell me what's going on or he's scared of something. I-I don't want to be like my parents. I'm just..."

He looked forward to see Taehyung and Jimin exchanging looks of concern and empathy for him.

The boy just shook his head, "I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment, I'm sorry."

"Changkyun!" Jimin called as the boy started to walk out of the theater room. The girl sighed to herself, taking a seat back in her chair.

Taehyung looked over at her, "Give him some space. He's just been through a lot, we all have. Maybe marriage isn't something to really think about. At least right now."

"Yeah," Jimin replied softly, looking at the doors Changkyun walked out of, "Maybe you're right."

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

"MAKING MY WAY DOWNTOWN! WALKING FAST-"

"Hyungwon no, we're not listening to that song for the millionth time."

"Oh c'mon Wonho! Don't be such a damn buzzkill. This song used to be our fav song when we were kids," He nudged the man lightly as he giggled, "C'moooon you remember when we use to fucking run around Parma with mom's wigs on and Rui would just be there slightly judging us. Until she got old enough to join us?"

Wonho shook his head as he snickered, "Yeah like I remembered the time you got me a ticket for standing in my Jeep and while saying-"

"GET CROWBARRED BITCH!" Both boys exclaimed loudly as Wonho beeped the horn in unison, the two of them laughing their asses off as they drove the rest of the way, remembering old memories along the way.

Hyungwon sighed as he sat back down in his seat, "Ahhh, we had some good ass times as teens. But you know, I can't even over the fact that you were a whole ass weirdo as a teen and grew up to be some fine ass man."

"Oh stop it," Wonho replied, waving his hand.

"No no!" Hyungwon continued to flatter him, giggling, "You were such a dorky ass teenager and now you're some elegant ass model bro what the fuck happened?" He gasped dramatically, looking over at his brother, "Holy shit, you're not Wonho. You're  _Hoseooook~._ "

Wonho wholeheartedly laughed at that, lightly punching his brother in the arm, "Oh shut the fuck up you sound like those fragrance commercials," He teased as Hyungwon giggled at that remark.

The man finally pulled in to the Hilton Inn hotel Hyungwon told him about when they were sharing their talk earlier. A lot of tears were shredded in the process of getting things out, a bunch of confusion and crying as well. But in the end, Wonho felt as if they both handled it all well. He heard Hyungwon's side somewhat but it was still a nice way to start off.

That feeling he had been waiting for, some sort of closure.

He liked it.

Wonho parked his Jeep right in front of the hotel's entrance, just to give Hyungwon a better entrance to walk into him or an easier pathway.

He sighed as he leaned back in his seat, "I can't believe it," Wonho hummed in response, looking over at him. Hyungwon looked back at him, "We're actually  _communicating_. After what? Like about 6 years almost?"

"Yeah," Wonho let out, chuckling softly, "It has been a while."

Hyungwon nodded, "I'm just glad we're starting somewhere you know? It feels good to have someone to talk to about what I've been going through and just everything in general. I've always had Rui, but I felt like even  _she_ underestimated me as well. And we're fucking twins you know."

"Yeah," Wonho replied, nodding, "I know how hard it can be to get it out sometimes. But she's gonna be thrilled to know that we're starting to take baby steps you know. To better ourselves for her and for us and our futures. Can't hold this grudge forever man, I mean she's CEO of Parma now."

"Hell," Hyungwon replied speechlessly, "I just can't believe I've been putting this much pressure on you both. And all because I'm a coward and I don't know how to fight for myself and hurt the people I'm always trying to protect."

"Hyungwon, that's not true-"

"It  _is_ Wonho," He said, his tone soft but strict, "Changkyun, I....I really did care a lot about him you know? But I was too foolish to even realize my own feelings and I just had this goal to hurt you," Hyungwon looked down at his hands, "Y-you and him....I wanted you both to feel pain but I didn't want to hurt Changkyun. As innocent as he was, he was also always looking out for me and saw my best interests at heart. He was the only person besides you and Rui who didn't see me as some sad ass coward. He believed in me. But I just.....I killed his trust and he hates me for it."

Wonho flattened his lips, "Yeah, he's taking it pretty hard actually. But you know, he's the one who convinced me to come and talk to you in a calm way," Wonho looked at the boy with a genuine expression, "He knows that we can fix all that's broken in us Hyungwon. And if we see what he sees, then maybe we can actually fix what's broken and mend it."

Hyungwon slowly turned his head to look at Wonho, seeing that reassuring smile of his.

"We can Hyungwon, we're not our fathers. We can fix it if we trust each other."

Hyungwon gave him a little side smile as he nodded in return, looking back down at his fiddling fingers, "Y-yeah....I know. But I'm not like you who only has small things to fix. I got a lot of shit I need to put back together and make right. The only way I'm going to do that, is by admitting that it's broken and facing the hard truth," He looked back at Wonho again, "That's why I'm talking to you now."

"I know," Wonho let out, "But I want you to know that you're not alone and you don't hurt the people you try to protect. You just don't protect them the right way and you need to start doing that. Changkyun still sees the good in you and so do I. We're not going to ever shun you Hyungwon, I promise."

The boy looked at him, feeling the words that Wonho spoke out more than ever. He just couldn't help but respect this man, no matter how many times he screwed him over and no matter how many times Hyungwon truly disliked him. Wonho always saw the good in  _everything_ that happened in the world.

He was always on top of things no matter what, but he's been hurt so much and just had a funny way of showing how he felt. Perhaps, this talk that they shared after years of fighting finally helped Hyungwon see how imperfect his brother really was, and how wrong his father really was about him.

He wasn't some bastard who used people, he was anything  _but_ that.

"Well," Hyungwon replied, opening his door, "I'm gonna head off into my room. Hopefully tomorrow we can schedule something sometime or maybe I can come over tomorrow and speak with you and Changkyun on somethings, you know?"

Wonho nodded as he started his engine, "Y-yeah yeah! I'll umm...I'll call you and umm tell Rui and Changkyun the good news! They're gonna be so happy to know that you're good again!"

"Yeah okay!" Hyungwon replied, waving as Wonho started to drive off, "Bye Wonho!"

Wonho beeped his horn in response as he drove out the parking lot. Hyungwon was waving as he left, then sighed to himself, smiling a little bit because of the amount of closure he had just received because of it.

He took Alexander's advice and started off small, he wasn't expecting to bump into Wonho but that was a nice little start to it. Maybe he could get Wonho to reason with Rui and even Changkyun, they could all talk and Hyngwon wouldn't feel such a heavy burden on his shoulders.

As much as he wanted to tell Wonho  _everything_  about the Mafia, tell him that Bane planned on letting all hell break loose tomorrow at Parma for its demise and all of that shit, he felt like it would be better to tell him tomorrow when he's more prepared. He didn't even tell the man everything about Alexander, Takashi planning Percy's death-  _all_ of that, but he wasn't ready for it.

He rather wait and face Rui, Changkyun,  _and_ Wonho with Alexander by his side and tell them everything so they could at least prepare for the worst to come. Maybe then could he take Alexander up on his offer and run away from Singapore peacefully. Just thinking about it all and everything he was finally going to get out to the people he cared about, he felt happy about it.

This time,  _he_ got to be the hero and really save people- be his own person.

Not act like his father was still in him, forcing him to be this way.

Hyungwon happily walked to his hotel door, unlocking it with his hotel key and entering in.

However, when he walked into the room, it was rather dark for some reason. He looked around confusingly as he closed his door, hearing absolutely nothing but his own footsteps as he walked near the light switches.

"Alex?" He called, finally turning on the light.

But when he  _did_ , he saw a horrid sight.

Alexander was cuffed, around his wrists and his legs. His mouth was covered with a cloth wrapped around his head. He was completely  _naked_ with scars all over his legs, torso, and arms, even some scratches on his face and a black eye that was only a bit covered by some of his curly black hair.

The boy looked as if he had been crying for  _hours_ , but Hyungwon could do anything but look at him, holding his heart the more he looked at the boy who was completely fucked all over. He just felt this knot in his throat and stomach get bigger and bigger the more he hyperventilated, his whole world crashing just in a matter of seconds. He couldn't even turn away from the sight because he was just there, lying on the floor.

As if he was dead.

"The guys sure did a number on him," Hyungwon heard from the shadows, "I told them to...I don't know, really make Alexander feel special. I mean, you always use to so it just makes sense don't it?"

Hyungwon was confused but also frozen at the familiar chill tone. He didn't even wanna believe it, but his rising heart rate and mind knew  _damn_ well who that voice belonged to. And when he saw the man walk out from a room, his black hair that went to his shoulders, his black fur coat and all, it didn't help.

The tall boy wasn't even sure if his eyes were fooling him as he looked at this man. This  _man_.

 _Takashi Chae_ , alive and in the fucking flesh, "Hey son, it's been a while."

Hyungwon wasn't sure his eyes were fooling him as he looked at the man, "D-dad...?"

Takashi nodded, "Yes, it's me. I'm surprised you're still calling me dad when you know damn well you should be calling me Emperor Chae. Or did fucking Alexander all these years make you forget that?"

"I-I don't understand..." Hyungwon replied, his eyes glassy as his mind kept running, "Y-you're supposed to be  _dead_! L-Luiseong, he killed you that night at the Opera! He s-set the whole thing up, you-"

"Well  _geez dad, it's been a while_!" The man mimicked, "Jesus  _fuck_ Hyungwon, I've been gone for almost 4 years and that's the kind of response I get? I don't even get some sort of I love you message-"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" The boy  _roared_ , glaring at the man, "You're supposed to be  _dead_. This whole time, I thought you were dead and that Luiseong killed you and I've been fighting all my life just to make sure I was  _living_ up to your legacy because you were  _dead_. You were supposed to be  _dead_."

"Son-"

"Don't fucking  _call_ me son, how  _dare you_? How dare you hide away like this and put all this pressure on my shoulders? How dare you make me this  _monster_ I'm not because you hate your brother for some damn reason? Hoseok and I are NOT you're fucking puppets you bastard!"

"Goddammit, Hyungwon shut the fuck up, you sound so fucking annoying right now-"

"And YOU!" Hyungwon continued, storming towards him, "What the fuck did you do to Alex- you know what no, fuck it. I don't even want to fucking  _know_ what you did to him because you know what? You're never going to fucking do it ever again. In fact, get the  _fuck_ out of my hotel room!"

Takashi looked over to see Hyungwon run towards Alexander, trying his hardest to mend his wounds in the slightest. The boy woke opened his eyes, looking towards Hyungwon with widened eyes as he lunged forward, causing Hyungwon to hug him tightly.

The men in all black looked in confusion, then watched as Hyungwon looked back up at him, "What are you still doing here? FUCKING LEAVE!"

"Wow, no way," Takashi snickered, shaking his head, "This is a joke, right? Like...you're just pulling my leg right now son? C'mon now-"

"Don't call me  _son_ ," Hyungwon replied as his eyes darkened, "If anything, you're nothing but a liar and you're not my dad. Hoseok was so fucking right about you. He was right about  _everything_ , you're just some cheap bastard playing with our lives like it doesn't even fucking matter to you who you hurt."

Takashi's eyes widened at that, leaning back, "Oh? So you're buddy buddy with Hoseok now?"

"Not like you care," He said, holding Alexander close, "You never cared."

The man hummed in response, turning away, "Indeed you're right. I never gave a flying fuck about you  _or_ your brother's lives. I didn't care about Rui or your mother either. It was all just a way of getting vengeance on my brother and proving a point!" He replied mockingly, "Damn I'm such a cold-heart man, I might as well just fucking  _kill_ myself right here right? Damn Cameron, looks like you continue to haunt me to this day."

Hyungwon froze at that, looking over at him, "W-well no, we can always fix this."

"Hm?" Takashi hummed, looking to see that Hyungwon stood up after covering up Alexander.

He walked towards his father, "We can fix what's broken if we work it all out, together. As a family. You don't have to let the past ingulf you like this. Mom isn't here anymore to hold the family back together anymore and you're our piece of authority. We can make a good name for ourselves if we all just talk reasonably and see reason."

Takashi's expression softened as the boy was finally closer to him, looking at him with an assertive look, "No one has to die tomorrow. Not if we just cancel everything and end this war. All of it. We keep hurting each other and fighting fire with fire dad, but if we see that this is all just a misunderstanding and talk like civilized people, like a  _real_ family, we can fix this. I know we can."

It was silent as Takashi looked at him, "You really think Wonho and Rui will forgive me for all that's happened? Especially Wonho, for all that I've put him through? All that torture and endless suffering you two have faced....you...you really think it'll all be okay and normal if we talk it out?"

"It's a stretch but," Hyungwon slowly smiled, "I think it'll work."

Takashi smiled as well, nodding, "Okay, I like that idea."

The boy's face lit up instantly, "R-really?"

Takashi directly smacked the boy across his face harsh as fuck that it made him fall to the ground. Alexander called out his name in a muffled tone, trying to get to him, but Takashi shot the boy in the shoulder which stopped him from going any further.

Hyungwon just held his face close as he looked to see his father kneel down to his level, giving him the darkest and iciest glare ever. That fear that was stopping him from changing, from becoming someone else, someone better for Alexander, Wonho, Rui.... _Changkyun_. It had all went down the drain.

His hopes of ever redeeming himself, he watched it all flush down the toilet.

"You're stupid as  _fuck_ ," Takashi let out, spitting directly in the boy's face, "You got that soft sugar coded shit from your mother, unfortunately, which is a  _damn_ shame. And you even went to go talk to Hoseok thinking that just talking it out will solve everything, when you're just as much of a fool as he is."

He pulled the boy up from the collar of his hoodie, looking directly at him, "But you wanna know something, Hyungwon  _Chae_ ," He said, gritting his teeth as he held his gun up to the boy's cheek, "No matter  _how_ many times you try to escape from reality and run away from your problems, the burden of being a Chae will  _always_ come to haunt you. Even when you thought I was dead, you were still scared of the fact that I'd one day come and smack the living sense out of you and realize how fucking pathetic and  _stupid_ you are. You have MY blood in you, you're a  _Chae_. And whether you like it or not, you're always going to be one."

"So  _remember_ that," He replied, pulling the boy close, as he started to choke him, "You're my  _son_ no matter how many times you try to escape from reality and you're always going to be my  _son_ until the day you die."

Hyungwon's fearful tears became spiteful tears as he furrowed his eyebrows, "Then I'd rather  _die_ than live knowing I can't escape from the fact that I'm your son. I-I will  _never_ be your son and I will  _never_ be you."

"Oh really?" He said, snickering as he tossed the boy on the floor.

Hyungwon felt his neck for a split second until Takashi tossed the gun at him. The boy looked at it confusingly, then back at his father as he cocked his head towards Alexander. He walked over to the chained boy, holding him up by his hair. Alexander tried to fight it, but he flinched soon as Takashi raised his other hand.

Then he looked over at Hyungwon, "If you're not my son, then prove it and make the right choice."

The boy's eyes became  _wide_ , "Wh-what?"

"Kill him since you're not a coward," Takashi replied emotionlessly, "Go ahead and prove your bravery. You  _do_ have a gun in your hand and you have authority right now. So go ahead and shoot who you feel you should shoot."

Hyungwon couldn't  _breathe_.

He just looked at Alexander, seeing him shake constantly and at his father who was just looking at him emotionlessly. The boy cuffed the gun slowly, swallowing hard as it started to shake in his hands repeatedly. He was obviously scared, crying many tears as he was unsure of his decision, looking at both men.

All that hope in trying to better himself, he felt it fade. The boy didn't know what to do, he wanted to protect Alexander, he wanted to protect  _everyone_.

He held his gun up as he furrowed his eyebrows, directing it towards Takashi. He was so sure this is what Wonho meant when he said he had to take a stand and protect the people he cared about in  _his_ way. If he killed his father right here and right now, everything would be solved. Sure, he'd have to go to jail and pay his crimes and get shunned upon, but it was worth it right?

It was worth paying up all those crimes that he caused. Killing all those innocent people who didn't need to die but died on his behalf because his father forced him down this path he didn't wanna take. It was all so unfair and Hyungwon felt as if he was so mad, he could spit. He wanted this man  _dead_ , he wanted this Chae monster out of him and finally live.

But...would Alexander be happy?

Would he even be happy if he chose this path?

Would he be happy killing his father now, knowing that he could just fake his death and return once more- which sounded unlikely but he wasn't even sure what to believe anymore.

"Do you really think-" He heard his father say, "-these people will just forgive you with these small selfless acts of loyalty?" The man shook his head, "No son, they won't. Saying sorry won't cover up the deaths you've caused. It won't make Wonho forgive you or take away the fact that you hurt that poor boy you were so madly in love with. Aww...poor Percy. He did a great deal of work for me, but too bad he's dead."

"IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD BECAUSE YOU KILLED HIM!" Hyungwon exclaimed, "Y-you pulled him into this mess. His death is  _your_ fault! All of these people getting hurt, it's all  _your_ fault."

Takashi snickered at that, sighing, "You're still not seeing the true point here? Hyungwon, that night you and Hoseok were arguing over him with the gun in your hands, the gun was cuffed and ready to go."

Hyungwon's eyes filled up with  _fear_.

"I was behind the door, ready to pull the trigger, but I didn't," Takashi continued, "My shot, if I took it, it would've been too far and it would be enough to make Percy fall back on the balcony. I wasn't as close as you were-"

"Shut up!"

"And you snatched the gun out of your brother's hands-"

"Shut  _UP! SHUT UP!"_

"Son, I didn't kill Percy, and neither did Hoseok. It was  _you_."

"CALL ME SON ONE MORE FUCKING TIME!" The boy roared, pointing the gun directly at Takashi now, eyes filled with tears, "I-I didn't kill Percy that night! I didn't. I fucking  _didn't_ I didn't do it it was  _you_! You did that and you're the reason for ALL OF THIS!"

Takashi tsked at him, shaking his head, "I made you think it was me, but I saw it with my own eyes. And if Wonho had the balls to be flat out honest with you, he'd say the same fucking thing."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

There was a loud gunshot that filled the room. Hyungwon wasn't even looking at who he shot, nor did he care. His anger was on a high rise right now and he couldn't even contain his feelings right now. He didn't want to accept the fact that he killed the one person he cared about making it up to most of all.

He didn't want to believe that all he could do was hurt people. He just fucking didn't want to believe it.

But when the boy looked up to see where his shot hit, his eyes widened at the bullet hole that went right through Alexander,  _right_ between his ribs. Alexander looked at him with his eyes full of tears as he fell to the ground, looking right at the boy. Hyungwon just looked right back at him with the same amount of pain in his heart.

"I knew you didn't have the balls in you," Takashi said in the silence, "It's like I told you, no matter how many times you try and fight it.....the truth will always come back to bite you in the ass. You're  _my_ son Hyungwon. A Chae."

The boy heard his words loud and clear, even when he crawled over towards Alexander, holding him close.

It was  _happening_ again, all over again. Especially when he saw that look of pain in the boy's eyes.

That same look of pain he's seen many times before.

"A-Alexander..." Hyungwon let out, hugging him tightly, "I-I'm so sorry. I'm so  _fucking_ sorry! B-baby p-please...You're going to be okay! It's not even that bad...I-I can call an ambulance and-"

He felt a cold hand touch his cheek and he looked to see Alexander looking up at him with a smile. That look made Hyugnwon cry even more as he held the boy's hand that rested on his cheek, crying hard as hell as he kept him close.

"Hyungwon," Alexander let out weakly, seeing Hyungwon look at him, "I-I love you...Hyungwon...I always will. N-no matter," He held Hyungwon's hand in his own, "N-no matter what."

The black-haired boy sniffled at that, seeing Alexander's eyes close slowly as his breathing started to lessen and lessen. Hyungwon felt his own heart stopped as he looking at the boy, seeing that he was completely pale and lifeless in his arms, not moving a single muscle in his body.

Seeing him like this and knowing he was the cause....it made something in Hyungwon  _snap_  and wake up once again.

"He's  _dead_  Hyungwon," Was all that rung through the boy's ears, "And it's your fault."

 

 

**🥀**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little word of advice yall: don't be no damn people's pleaser.
> 
> I want to say that I totally feel hyungwon, wonho, and jimin's pain about being put on this pedestal where people expect me to be this badass unbothered bitch, when i'm not really all that. I just speak my mind and be as honest as possible or upfront as much as I can with people. I do get sensitive and I do cry a rare amount, but it's what you go through in life and you can't let it get you down.
> 
> I've dabbled in being called a bitch by SO MANY fucking people, at this point im to the age where I just dont fucking care. I'm finna be 18 and I'd rather live my life to the fullest and be happy with all the positivity in my life as much as possible because life is literally too fucking short to worry about that shit. Sorry for the little serious note here, but I'm saying this for everyone.
> 
> Don't try to escape the truth and the bad things that happen to you. No matter how much we try to escape the bad things in our life, bad things are going to keep happening. That's life. You can let it paralyze you or you can roll with it. Figure out the things you can, and trust that your true friends and family have your back for the rest. Real talk.
> 
> I love yall <3  
> \- Bri ❤


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is one song you would choose to represent Mine as a whole?
> 
> I think the song Lovely sung by Billie Eillish and Khalid is a really good song and dynamic to express this book as a whole. So if I were to ever make a fake soundtrack based on this fic, that would be the top song. Personally, I think the song has so much emotion in it and within the lyrics, the mood changes drastically.
> 
> That's how Mine is. It can go from soft and relaxing, but a hard emotional mess afterwards that makes you wanna bawl your eyes out. The characters go through so much, even if they aren't going through something now, they still fight the past and the decisions they've made, which tears them to pieces, skin to bone.
> 
> When I started this book, I love expressing how characters feel and what they go through because it really is like this in the world. I want you to really feel the pain everyone goes through, with losing many people at once and so on. Life's scary, so just hold on and never let go.
> 
> With that being said, I'll leave a big life speech towards the epilogue, enjoy <3

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

 

"Where are you taking me?" Changkyun giggled as Wonho continued to walk him through somewhere with his eyes covered.

Wonho snickered, "I just umm...wanted to take you out somewhere that wasn't too mainstream but it's also not too much where we're literally surrounded by a whole bunch of people. It's not too public I hope."

"Well," The silver-haired boy started to say, "I most definitely feel sand so I'm going to assume we're at the beach somewhere but you're just not telling me because you're an uptight vagina and I fucking hate you."

The black-haired man giggled lightly as he stopped walking a bit, "No no, actually, I'm bringing you somewhere you're always talking about going to and I think you'll like it," He replied, finally reaching his spot and removing his hand off Changkyun's eyes, "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

The boy slowly opened his eyes immediately and then gasped at the adorable sight before him.

It was a picnic, the red and white checkered blanket accompanied with some nice glass candlelights, a lovely golden brown basket, wine glasses and a bottle of champagne. Changkyun's eyes started to sparkle instantly, looking at it as well as the pretty moonlight reflecting on the ocean.

"I thought it would be nice to have a nice little picnic to start the morning," Wonho replied, giggling at the boy's expression, "I mean, I damn near slaved over this, I thank Jimin for distracting you and taking the long way to bring you here. I literally packed every single dish of yours as well as the one dinner I cooked that one night you loved so much."

He heard the boy sniff as he turned around, smiling widely, "Wonho...this is so  _adorable_ ," He replied, slowly walking over to him to hug him tightly, "Thank you so much for this...I love you  _so_ much. No one's ever done something like this for me, it's so fucking precious. I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!"

Wonho giggled, "Okay okay Kyun, I love you too. Calm down so we can eat okay?"

Changkyun inhaled a bit. Then ran up to hug him once more before running over to the picnic site excitedly. Once he did, Wonho released a breath, digging in his pocket to get the small white box he had earlier, looking at the engagement ring inside.

The man took a deep breath, inhaling sharply, "You  _got_ this Wonho. He's the one, so make your mark."

That's what he said in  _hopes_ of redemption. Last time the man saught to proposing to someone he felt was the one, it totally backfired because they only loved him for sex and he had no idea how it would work out. Wonho was aware of his mistake, he knew that if he was proposing, he was making some sort of commitment, and that's for sure what he wanted.

He wanted to stay bound to Changkyun and never lose him. The boy helped him so much, he got him and his brother back together and now his life was going a lot smoother than expected. There was no point to believe anything bad could happen, because this was it, the moment of  _truth_. He and Hyungwon had made up slightly and  _everything_ was perfect.

 _Almost_.

"Wonho!" Changkyun's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, "C'mon baby! I'm not gonna eat this spaghetti you made all by myself!"

Wonho hurriedly shoved the box in his pocket, "C-coming!" He exclaimed as he ran towards the picnic site, taking a seat across from Changkyun.

He wasn't sure why, but when he got closer, seeing the boy's soft features and all, he felt extremely nervous. Nonetheless, he was ready for this moment and he was sure of it. Maybe if he brushed it off trying not to bring it up out of the blue, it'll be less scary than it was now at this very moment.

The man cleared his throat as he watched Changkyun take out the big plastic bowl of spaghetti, as well as two plastic bowls, handing one to Wonho. Once he looked at Wonho, he was confused as to why the man was sweating a lot.

He raised an eyebrow, "Hoseok?" He said.

_He called me Hoseok- does that mean he's ready for commitment? He's comfortable with saying my real name-_

"Baby are you okay?" Changkyun asked, "You look extremely constipated for some reason?"

Wonho nodded quickly, "U-um yeah! I'm just, you know..... _exhausted_ after today!" He laughed nervously, "You know today was just umm....crazy! Hyungwon and I did a lot of stuff together and I'm still pretty exhausted from all of that shit we did. I didn't even shower when I came home-"

"What?"

"N-NOTHING!" Wonho nervously exclaimed, chuckling nervously once more as he took the big plastic bowl, "Baby you should um, you should let me serve the food. I'm the one who built this picnic after all and you're the guest I'm catering towards so that's all that matters. Let me cater to you."

Changkyun was still confused, as well as nervous. But he shrugged his shoulders as he smiled, sitting back in his spot. Wonho sighed in relief, pour some spaghetti in the small boy's bowl as well as his own, carefully sealing the big bowl and putting it in the basket. When he looked back up at Changkyun, his eyes widened completely as he saw his whole appearance.

He was wearing a plain white short sleeve shirt with some shorts, his pretty silver bangs were all in his face and he was looking down lovingly at his dish, admiring the thought Wonho put into the meal. The light from the candle reflected on the side of his face as he smiled, pretty brown eyes sparkling and all. It's like Wonho was looking at someone entirely different, it was like he was seeing the boy in a  _whole_ different type of light.

He was so.... _beautiful_.

Wonho watched as Changkyun ate his food, moaning swiftly at the taste of the noodles, sauce, and meat altogether. The man wasn't sure why, but he felt more comfortable watching the boy eat than eating himself. Changkyun was so lovely, just watching him eat cooly like this was enough for the man.

Enough to realize how weirdly he was in love with this boy.

And how ready he was to propose.

"Hoseok?"

 _There it is again_ , "Y-yes Kyunie?" Wonho replied, smiling widely.

Changkyun giggled, "Aren't you going to eat? This food is amazing by the way. You really put your heart and soul into it and I appreciate it very very much," Then he smiled, slowly batting his eyelashes, "Thank you, I love you."

Wonho's whole face became red as he blinked back, "Y-yeah yeah yeah! I umm....I love you too."

It as silent the more Wonho watched Changkyun devour the whole dish, kind of satisfying almost. In a moment, Wonho's expression softened as he looked at the boy, then looked down at his hands seeing them shake.

What was wrong with him? He's been in this situation before with someone, he's been in love before. So why does it feel like the first time in his life he's finally found true love from someone? 

Not to make his love sound cliche, but he felt something spark in him the moment he met the boy, but he thought it was just some strange feeling in him and that it would eventually fade. Until they came into contact with each other more and became closer the more they spent time with each other. I believe what really made Wonho fall hard, was when after they spared their last moments of closet sex, Changkyun wanted to be his friend and get to know him before declaring something.

He wanted to be his friend and still get to know him as a person. Not just because he was a model, or for his looks, or because he wanted sex- none of that. Changkyun was the first person in Wonho's life  _ever_ who wasn't in his family who wanted to genuinely get to know him. He wanted to them be friends, even when Wonho crushed his whole spirit and walked away from him, he was still there for him for six months and still cared for him.

 _That's_ why Wonho fell so hard.

And  _that's_ why it felt like this was the first time he was truly in love and so nervous right now. It was like he was really getting ready to express himself in front of Changkyun, the right way, and make a commitment. He was ready to pour his whole heart out to him, but he was just scared that it might be weird and Changkyun might push him away.

But he shouldn't right? Changkyun loves him just as much and this should be fine.

Yeah, you've got this.

"Oh my goodness Hoseok eat your food," The man heard as he looked up to see Changkyun's teasingly adorable smile. The boy just sighed, shrugging his shoulders as if he was pretending to be mad, "Well, I guess I have no choice but to  _feed_ you."

Wonho smiled a bit as he saw Changkyun walk over to his side. He picked up the plate, wrapping a noodle on the fork with some sauce on it. Then he held it up, "Now say ahh."

The man giggled before opening his mouth, taking in the sweet torment of his own food that was fed to him by Changkyun. Changkyun just laughed softly, continuing to feed him seeing that Wonho had no problem with it at all. In fact, all he did was just look at him silently, smiling as he got more and more food inserted into his mouth by Changkyun.

By the love of his life.

"Oh shit," Changkyun said, looking at the corner of Wonho's mouth, "I got umm, sauce in the corner of your ummm...your mouth."

"Aw damn," Wonho let out jokingly, "Look at you being a clumsy ass feeder."

Changkyun blinked back, looking a bit offended as he smiled with his eyebrows furrowed, "Well, it's not like you brought any napkins so I can't wipe it off like that," Then he scooted closer, slapping the man's face cheeks with both of his hands. He inhaled sharply, "There's only  _one way to rid of it_ ," He said in a deep dramatic voice.

Wonho gasped, despite his cheeks being so close to his mouth, "What is it General Kyunie?"

The silver-haired boy shut his eyes, then shook his head, "I'm so  _sorry_ my love," He replied before sticking out his tongue, lightly licking away the sauce from the corner of Wonho's mouth.

Wonho hummed, "That's very persuasive general. But it seems as if you have a little something in your mouth as well."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, but before he could ask, Wonho stuffed a strawberry in his mouth. Then he looked at it as well as Wonho as he removed his hands off the man's face.

He gasped, only a little, "Oh no! What should I do?!"

"I've got the perfect cure," Wonho replied, crossing his arms and shutting his eyes as Changkyun looked at him with a pleading look. Then Wonho opened one eye, looking closely at the boy, "You must..... _bite the tip_."

Changkyun gasped again, "But  _sir_ , the timebomb-"

"It's too late Changkyun," Wonho replied dramatically, looking as if he was going to cry aggressively, "You  _must_."

Changkyun nodded at that, biting the whole strawberry. He took the stem out his mouth as he chewed, one small tear coming down on his cheek, "It was an  _honor_."

There was a long pause as the men looked at each other, then busted out into laughter afterward. The rest of the time, Wonho and Changkyun just took turns feeding each other strawberries with whipped cream on them until they couldn't anymore, just being their own dorky selves. Wonho insisted they eat some more spaghetti, so they did that too, but they shared a plate and just kept feeding each other.

Wonho didn't even mind it at all, he enjoyed playing with the boy like this and just feeling as if he was young all over again. And he was able to feel this way with Changkyun by his side, being just as dorky with him as the next guy. He lost track of time since they were having so much fun, the whole day for the man was just amazing, emotional, and fun.

He hadn't felt this relieved in a while, and he liked it.

Moments later, he and Changkyun were looking up at the stars, laying on the blanket next to each other just naming stars or giving a few of them some random names, not really knowing the logic or meaning behind any of them.

Changkyun hummed, "I wanna name that one Hickerous."

Wonho raised an eyebrow, giggling, "Hickerous?" He asked as Changkyun nodded, "Why though? Explain your reasoning oh wise one."

"Because, my mother used to say that whenever she said something was hickerous, which is a made-up word, it meant repeatedly."

"So your mother just use to make up words and then gave them a definition?"

Changkyun nodded, humming, "And that star as been blinking  _constantly_ this whole time. I don't even think you've noticed, but every time we laugh or kiss, it's always blinking for some reason. Might be some sort of sign that someone is hickerously watching us make out in heaven and is enjoying it."

Wonho snorted loudly, "Changkyun, or the last time, hickerous is not a word."

"Okay but let's just pretend it is," The boy responded, huffing in response, "Besides, I say a lot of made-up words and pretend like their actual words. It's in my nature and you cannot stop me," He said, looking over at Wonho with a smug look, "Now it's your turn! You name another star baby. C'mon c'mon!"

Wonho giggled at the boy's excitement, looking around for a star which he could pick in particular. He was kinda confused because most of the stars he was looking at kind of all looked the same. Even the whole time when he was naming stars with his love, they were all pretty much the same in his eyes.

Until he spotted one in particular, one that was bigger than most stars out there.

It was glowing and shining as if there were a thousand suns in the sky. That star was the only ball of light that made Wonho feel incredibly special, a light that showed it's true potential and a start that would never leave no matter how many times you looked at it. A unique star that looked like a white diamond compared the others.

"Oooh!" Wonho heard Changkyun say, also spotting the star, "It's so beautiful."

Wonho looked over to see the boy's profile, smiling softly, "Yeah, it really is."

The man cleared his throat as he watched Changkyun look over at him with a warm smile, soft eyes, a soft blush that brushed across his pretty little face, making Wonho himself blush.

He smiled, "I caught dibs on naming it."

"Aw! No fair!" The boy pouted.

Wonho giggled, "Oh really? You've been naming stars all night. It's my turn."

"Alright whatever," He replied, crossing his arms, "You can have it this  _one_ time, then I caught dibs on the rest of them," He said as he laid on his hip, putting his hand on the other one and resting his head on his other hand as he looked over at Wonho, "Sooo, what are you naming it Romeo?"

Wonho hummed at that, "Well let's see. This star is the most unique star out there. It's shining so bright, almost as if it's calling for attention from the people below. And when you look at it, it's like you can never stop. It's got you under some kind of lovestruck spell and the more you look at it, the more you start to understand it's beauty and it's worth. The star is underestimated and only called out for its looks and who people expect it to be, but," He looked over at the boy, seeing him blush lightly, "Once you get to know it, then you get its  _true_ purpose."

The man sat up, scooting closer to Changkyun, "Not only is the star beautiful with an undefined purpose, but the closer you get to it, the warmer it becomes. The more the star shines bright just for you, long as you keep it safe and take care of its trust and never lose sight of it. And long as you continue to show your love for it, it'll keep shining bright, just for you."

Changkyun looked up at him, eyes filled with pure confusion as Wonho hovered over him, looking at him with warm eyes and a smile.

"Changkyun," He said, "I'm naming it Changkyun."

The boy bushed heavily, "M-me? Why me?"

"Because silly boy," The man looked up, "That star up there is just like you. Even if it's just a ball of light that may never show up again, it's here now, and I'm never going to forget the first moment I spotted it," He looked back down at Changkyun with the same warm smile and his own soft blush, "And I'm never gonna forget you. I mean, how could I? You make me feel like a real man and make me feel so alive every time we're together. I could never turn my back on someone I love."

Changkyun's eyes slowly sparkled, getting big and glassy, "R-really?"

"What? Of course baby," Wonho replied, as he caressed the boy's cheek softly, "Ever since we met, I've felt like we had something. Well...granted I was rude to you during our first few encounters, before then it was just about sex and I didn't feel anything at all. I was a selfish man who just wanted to please other people while pleasing myself. Then...you wanted to be my friend. You wanted to get to know me for me rather than me just pleasing you for your own benefit. You got to see my raw side that's more than just some famous model. You fell in love with me as a best friend a-and I love how you stayed with me. Even after how cold I was towards you."

The man's eyes started watering, as did Changkyun's as he smiled, "Wonho-"

"I-I have hurt  _so_ many people in my life," Wonho continued, tears falling, "I'm not going to forgive myself for my past and the horrible thingsI've done to the people I've said I cared about. I expected people to walk away from me, so I-I guess in defense I built up walls so I wouldn't have to get hurt by them. But because I'm so selfish with myself, I lost my brother's trust and my whole mind for my whole life, pressuring myself to be a strong cold-hearted man, when I'm just scared of people hurting me."

"Wonho, baby-"

"B-but you've never left me Changkyun. You've been here for me and loved me. Even when I pushed you away, you came  _back_. You stuck around and dealt with my shit, and I don't even know how to thank you for it. I just....I love you so much. I want you to know how much I love you and how much I'll stay by your side forever. Even if one day may come and we separate, as your friend- no, as your best friend, I'll be here for you-"

Wonho froze when he felt two hands slowly reach the sides of his face. He looked down to see Changkyun staring at him, tears, smile, and  _all_. And all Wonho could do was look right back at him. He felt so babyish for expressing his feelings and crying in the process as if it was a hard pill to swallow, but he got it out.

He got out his feelings to his first love.

"Kiss me you adorable baby," Changkyun replied as Wonho nodded, smiling himself as he wiped away his own tears. He lowered himself, swiftly kissing the boy  _hard_. Changkyun moaned in the emotional kiss, holding Wonho tightly with every kiss that came his way.

Wonho's heart beat rapidly with every kiss, pushing Changkyun's bangs away and slightly combing through the boy's hair with Changkyun's soft moans guiding him and urging him to kiss him  _more_. He didn't even care if one day came and Chankyun were to leave him for some reason, they'd still have their connection, they'd have their bond to remember, and that's all that mattered.

He was properly never gonna stop loving him for a fact, and he was perfectly fine with knowing that dire fact.

The man pulled away to see that Changkyun was still crying, laughing a bit as Wonho wiped one of his tears.

"I love you, Changkyun let out, continuing to cry and laugh, "I-I love you so much."

"I love you to the moon and back," Wonho replied, winking as Changyun giggled at the tease.

The boy raised an eyebrow, "Well... _I_ love you tooo.....Saturn and back!"

Wonho giggled too, "Then I guess I'm gonna put a ring on it."

Both boys continued to laugh slightly at the remark softly on the beach, sighing as they took in their surroundings.

Until Changkyun suddenly stopped, his eyes widening as he looked at Wonho, "Wh-what?"

"What's wrong?" Wonho replied as he giggled at the boy's blush. Then he registered his expression, recalling his own words and registering the as his eyes widened and he started to blush himself.

He retaliated, jumping up quickly, "I-I mean! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that out loud!" Then he covered his mouth, blushing even harder than his ears were red, "I-I mean umm! I didn't mean to say it at all! AHAHAHAH! It was just a joke Changkyun I swear...d-don't think much of it because I umm....I didn't mean it at all!" He stopped as Changyun stood himself, looking at the man weirdly, "I mean no wait! I-it's not like I wouldn't wanna marry you! I love you Changkyun!"

Wonho held himself as he turned away, laughing hysterically and hyperventilating like crazy. Soon as he turned, Changkyun looked down in his pockets to see something stick out, something white and gold. He furrowed his eyebrows a bit, reaching forward without Wonho noticing and taking the white box with a gold strand around it.

And soon as he opened it, his eyes widened at the sight of a beautiful engagement ring.

Not some promise ring, but a whole  _engagement_ ring. A very serious one at that.

"O-oh my gosh!" Wonho said, looking to see Changkyun holding the box. The boy looked at the ring closely, then back at Wonho, who was looking at him with a nervous expression, "Holy fuck, how did  _that_ get in there?! Must've been some mistake. I remember Hyungwon and I going to the jewelry store and he got a ring, but I guess I must've taken it by accident. Aha! Silly Hoseok-"

"Wonho," Changkyun started to say, which scared Wonho because his tone was soft yet  _serious_. He hummed in response as Changkyun looked at the ring, "Were you going to...ask me to marry you?"

Wonho's face was as red as a cherry, but he blew a raspberry, "PFFFFT! Don't be ridiculous! I wasn't gonna-"

"Wonho..." Changkyun called out again, "Please be honest with me. If you were, it's perfectly fine I-I just-"

The man's expression softened, "You just...what?"

Changkyun closed the box, chuckling lightly, "I mean, this whole picnic makes sense now. That confession and all, it was just to build up the perfect moment to ask me, right?"

"Y-yeah. Well no," Wonho replied, turning around, "I was serious about that Changkyun. I really do love you and I would do anything to protect you. You fight for me and I fight for you, we've been fighting for each other for  _months_. A-and I've never felt this way about anyone before. Not even-" Wonho stopped himself,  _don't compare him to Percy_ , "-Listen, Changkyun I-"

"Wonho," Changyun said, sighing, "I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I know you love me to the moon and back and you have reasons for loving me, so many reasons. B-but I don't even know for sure why I'm so in love with you and I'm not even sure what I want anymore," He watched Wonho's smile fade slowly, "N-no I mean. I don't know how to get this out there but....I don't think I'm ready for that type of commitment."

The boy slowly walked up to him, picking up his and placing the box in his palm. Wonho just looked at it with uncertainty, grabbing Changkyun's hand before he could leave.

He gave him a soft glare, "Changkyun, I don't want you to be scared of what we have or doubt your feelings. Even if you feel as if you never show love, you do. You always have Changkyun and you'll never stop. Just like I'll never stop being there for you for as long as I can. And I'll wait till you're ready and propose to you the right way-"

"Wonho no, that's not why I said no," Changkyun said, looking away, "I-I can't tell you why I said no. It's just too hard to explain. Sometimes people say things they never mean, it's fine-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wonho replied, furrowing his eyebrows, "I  _do_ mean what I say Changkyun, I do love you-"

"But what makes you think you'll love me for  _that_ long?" The boy said, snatching away, tears forming. Wonho was taken back, eyes widened as his eyebrows were raised. He shook his head, "W-Wonho I'm...I'm not scared to love you. I-I'm scared to fall  _in_ love with you. I'm scared for the future and what'll happen to us if this shit keeps going around. I'm scared to say words I think I mean now but I might not mean them in the future. I don't wanna be the gullible one all the time and give you my heart yet because I'm  _scared_ to."

"Changkyun I-"

"I JUST DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE MY MOTHER OKAY?!" The boy exclaimed, causing Wonho to step back. Changkyun covered his face, sobbing throughout as Wonho looked over at him, completely defeated and hopeless, without any words to say to make the boy feel better.

He continued, "I-I....I fell in love with someone once, but what I believed was real was  _fake_ and I don't want to be like that again. I don't want to keep hurting myself like this, like my mom. She fell in love with someone and gave that man her heart only for him to walk away like a coward because he wasn't strong enough to keep his word and it's because of him that she's  _dead_."

Wonho felt his insides tighten, "Changkyun-"

"I've lost all my friends for letting some man play with my feelings and I'm scared to play the same game," Changkyun said, turning away from Wonho as he walked towards the house, "I'm sorry Wonho...b-but I don't think I love you enough to level up how much you love me a-and I think we should spend some time apart."

Wonho's eyes widened as he reached out the boy to catch him before he left, but Changkyun had already ran out of sight. The man plopped down on his knees as he watched Changkyun run into the house, crying his heart out for leaving. He wasn't even sure what he did wrong, he thought the moment was perfect.

But right, he felt like his heart had unconditionally crumbled into pieces and  _pieces_. The moment Changyun said the words  _don't_ and  _love_ , the man's heart had already started to rip in half slowly. He didn't want to scare the boy away with his feelings, but like he did already.

And he wasn't sure what to do.

Wonho looked down, overwhelming thoughts overtaking him, "I-I'm....Changkyun I'm so sorry."

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

Eka looked down at her phone hesitantly, sitting on Kihyun's desk.

She heard her orders loud and clear, surprisingly from a man who she thought was dead and who she would never see in her life ever again. When she heard it, she didn't wanna believe it and laughed it off like it was a joke. But when she saw it, when she saw  _him_ with her own eyes, she knew it was true.

Takashi Chae was alive,  _breathing and walking_ as if he wasn't supposed to be dead for all these years.

She saw him walk in, cheerfully greeting Bane, who somehow knew that he was alive this whole time but never said anything. And when she saw him, she also saw Hyungwon, looking forward with a darkened and soulless expression. The girl tried speaking with him, even reached out to get his attention, but he smacked her hand away  _harshly_ while glaring at her in the process.

 _"Don't you fucking touch me."_ Were the words that spat out of the cold man's mouth.

Hyungwon was already intentionally cold towards Eka, but he was cold to the point where he smacked her hand away as if she wasn't even human or he's never seen her before in his life. That part within itself didn't make  _any_ sense.

The girl had looked into it ever since the meeting this morning when they were all discussing the plans, but she never brought it up to anyone's attention. Surely he was probably frustrated with Alexander leaving to Daegu, yeah, that had to be it. But how did he end up with Takashi with his sleeves pushed up, blood on his hands and all?

It was weird.

But besides that, Eka wasn't even sure if this whole plan and if it was even worth it anymore.

Being apart of the mafia was a way for her to protect herself as well as her brother since they had nowhere else to run to. Hyungwon found them, saving them from the life of poverty they were facing and brought them with him back to the mafia. From that day forward, Eka started analyzing Hyungwon and who he was.

She saw him as some nice boy who was mistakenly taken away, nothing like the mafia family he was surrounded by. Then she thought he was some lucky loser who Takashi looked up to, someone who could never kill, steal, beg, or anything like that. But when she started to get to know him, when she started to see what Alexander saw in him as a person, she started to understand.

But she was confused as well as to why Hyungwon didn't defy his father. He had the ability to, but he never did.

He was afraid of something....but what was it.

The girl's thoughts were interrupted when her phone rang. She looked at the screen, seeing  _unknown_ across her screen. She swallowed hard as she pressed the green answer button, holding it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

_"Eka?"_

Eka's eyes widened, "Hyungwon? Why are you calling me on an unknown number? And more importantly why-"

_"Save your questions for later, right now I need to know if you have them installed."_

"I-installed?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, "Have  _what_ installed exactly?"

_"The destruction tab to shut down Parma and Beverly's defenses. We're getting ready to start the Eclipse and they've started infiltrating Luiseong's territory. Although we haven't found him yet, we're still searching so we can begin to air out the place."_

"A-air out- Hyungwon, you're going to air out Parma and Beverly-"

_"I thought that was clear in the meeting today. My dad said it's better to kill the people first before blowing up the building, makes them suffer a lot more."_

The girl furrowed her eyebrows, "N-no- Hyungwon do you even fucking hear yourself right now? As if setting the place on fire wasn't bad enough you're trying to torture these innocent people who have nothing to do with your father's downfall. Not only that, but he still hasn't given you the reasoning behind this a-and why are we even still going through with it if he's alive?! We've been planning this to honor his death and just kill Wonho, not wipe out a large population of people for no  _reason_!"

 _"There is a reason Eka, you're just too dense to understand it. My father has been after Parma all this time to burn down the remains of his brother and all that's left of him,"_ He said as Eka felt fear creep in her,  _"Parma and Beverly were both built under Cameron Lee's control. Both of them were built from his hopes and dreams and successions. They're both a mocking way to show that his soul is still within the world and my dad wants to rid all of it."_

Eka was still confused, but she was more scared than confused, "S-so...this whole time your father killed your father just to get deep into Parma just to destroy it all?" She asked him, but she was hoping that Hyungwon would just say no.

There was a sharp silence as Eka gripped her phone, furrowing her eyebrows, "Hyungwon? Hyungwon  _answer me_ dammit! Tell me what's going on-"

 _"That's part of the reason,"_ He finally confessed,  _"The other reason was to prove a point to his brother. A man who everyone saw as kind and joyful to others, was nothing but a coward who left my father to rot when they were orphans. Cameron said he'd protect my dad at any cost, especially after their mother died and they had nothing left. He looked up to Cameron so much, but they got separated and it was all because Cameron didn't come back to save my father from the torture and abuse he faced for years."_

Eka just listened closely to his words as he went on,  _"So, my father did everything in his power to get back at him. Cameron tried reasoning with him when they met up years later, but as soon as they did, that was the start of my dad's plan to get him out of the picture the night of the Opera. My dad killed Cameron from the balcony seat, 2 shots to the rib, 2 shots to the heart, and he died just like that. But that wasn't enough for my dad. He wanted to do more. He knew Cameron was up in heaven watching him and he wanted to make him pay for everything. So he took his wife, watched over his son, and took his business and dream while still keeping his mafia close to him."_

"So," Eka said as he finished, taking in the thought, "All this time, this whole scheme was to get back at Cameron Lee? B-but that doesn't explain why he split you and Wonho and why he faked his death- or even  _how_ -"

_"The death was staged and the bullets weren't real."_

**_Silence._ **

"What?" Eka asked, her body frozen completely, "What do you mean the death was staged?"

_"I mean it was staged Eka. Dammit, you're not that fucking dumb, the bullets weren't real. My father knew Luiseong was going to kill him that night. He found his weapon and put ich lüge bullets in them. He put a blood pack near his heart and made it match his skin, so when they opened his shirt to see the wound, it would look real. And Luiseong-"_

There was a pause.

Hyungwon continued,  _"Hoseok....he attempted to shoot him 3 times and my dad made it look real. Before he could get put into the caset for a funeral, he got a really convincing human model of himself to put in the caset instead and stayed undercover in Japan. He's been in Okasa this whole time."_

Eka covered her mouth, unsure whether or not she wanted to believe that all this shit was really  _true_. But all the evidence was right in her face, Takashi was alive and walking around leading the place with an iron fist. Bane, her own father, he knew about this and didn't even make word of it to anyone. And by Eka's surprise, Hyungwon was unaware of it as well.

"You weren't aware of it," Eka let out, her tone soft, "You've been pressuring yourself to be a leader all for nothing. Your dad was just toying with you like a fucking puppet- no, e's been messing with  _all_ of us! Hyungwon, you should be pissed-"

 _"I was, but I understand why he did what he did,"_ The boy let out, but Eka got pissed at the fact that he was so calm about it,  _"So it's fine. Don't worry about that, just go install-"_

"No! Fuck you, I'm not installing shit," Eka exclaimed, seemingly pissed, "Hyungwon none of this is right and you know it. I know you're not too much of a pussy to admit the truth. This is all extremely fucked up, can't you see? Your father is starting a  _war_ and dragging innocent people into this fire we've created for no damn reason. No one should have to die-"

_"He has a reason Eka, you just need to understand and keep your mouth shut-"_

"I'M NOT! I'm done keeping quiet about this Hyungwon," The blonde female replied, tears forming, "Y-you should be too. We've been silenced for too long by those bastards and we need to stand up and show them what's right! I-I'm...I'm tired of hurting people I care about and having this heavy conscience on my shoulders. It's not right Hyungwon! You need to stop him-"

 _"I'm going to help him Eka,"_ The boy said, no reach of emotion in his tone whatsoever,  _"I'm his son. I have his blood in me no matter how many times I try to ignore it and blind myself with these foolish accusations that I'm not. At first, I was too blind to see it and my true potential, but I see it now. How much I reflect my father. I'm nothing but a monster."_

Even within that emotionless tone he was giving, Eka could hear nothing but sorrow and  _pain_ in his voice. Especially with that speech he just gave, she knew that he would never say something like that. And if he did, he was either being watched during this call or he was brainwashed by the thought of being a bad person.

And she couldn't help but point her finger at the man responsible, his own fucking  _father_.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she balled her fists, "Hyungwon, are you doing all of this because Alexander left?"

His silence gave her a reason to continue, "You are! Aren't you? Listen, even if he was here...he would tell you not to do this to yourself because this isn't who you are! You love Alexander and you want to change yourself to be worthy of his love, you want to protect him. I know I'm always hard and against you two loving each other, but if you just think of him, just this once, you-"

 _"Alexander didn't go to Daegu, Eka,"_ Hyungwon let out.

Eka furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean? He took the plane this morning right-"

_"Eka, Alexander is dead."_

The blonde stilted.

Her world immediately went slow, her ears were ringing, eyes widening, heart feeling as if it came to a complete stop. She wasn't even sure how to respond, or even if she should respond. She wanted to think he was just bluffing to get her to do the mission, even continued to say no in her head that it hadn't happened.

 _"He's dead,"_ Hyungwon said again,  _"I shot him Eka, it's my fault. He's dead and it's all my fault."_

That's what made Eka stay still even more,  _"My father told me to shoot someone, I shot Alexander. He stayed in Singapore for me and him so I could ready myself. I told him to leave but he...he just didn't want to-"_

"What did it cost?"

Hyungwon grew confused,  _"What-"_

"What did it fucking cost Hyungwon?" Eka repeated, her tone a lot darker this time, "What...you had the option to shoot him or your father, the option to shoot your father, shoot that bastard for playing with your life because he wants to make you miserable. You had a chance to explain  _everything_ to  _everyone_ and take the hard way into life. You had the chance to be at  _peace_ and you just..." The girl got choked up, covering her mouth as she couldn't stop the tears from flooding, "Y-you just fucking threw it  _away_. Ou had a chance at redemption and you just...you threw it  _away_."

 _"Eka, I had no fucking CHOICE! It was...."_ Hyungwon paused, grunting a bit,  _"It was a sacrifice I had to make! Alright?"_

The woman stopped crying soon as she heard that word. She gripped her phone tightly for a few seconds, feeling as if she was a ticking time bomb ready to explode. His weak words repeated over and over again, she gritted her teeth as angry tears fell after hearing that lazy ass excuse.

_Sacrifice? What is a sacrifice?_

Then Eka stopped for a second. She looked down at her hand closely, allowing many visions to come in her mind and roll through.

A sacrifice, something she made for Shownu so he could live a happy life in Singapore. Something she did for Alexander so he could run into Hyungwon's arms freely, without her stopping him. Something she did for herself whenever Alexander got the downfall by Bane when he took them in and claimed they were his kids. Something she did for Hyungwon,  _every time_ , just to save his ass.

 _Something she did for the love of her life._ And when she let selfishness and fear overcome her, it ended up killing Shownu, Minhyuk, and Jooheon. It ended up getting Alexander tortured under Bane, who said he wouldn't hesitate to kill him to prove a point. It ended up making her into a monster.

The girl inhaled sharply, "You wanna know a sacrifice? It's letting Alexander go just so he could be with you," She replied, not letting Hyungwon's silence scare her or stop her this time, "It's when you damn near risk your life, your reputation, your  _everything_ to protect the person you care about most importantly. It's what you do for someone you love and it's a way you show that person how much you love them. I've made so many sacrifices for so many people, even you."

Eka's glare darkened completely, "And what you  _did_ Hyungwon, it was not a sacrifice. It was nothing but a cowardly way to get out of doing the right thing. It was something you did out of  _fear_ for what would happen and not fessing up to your crimes. You're taking the bullshit way out and it doesn't make you a  _man_ , it makes you a fucking coward."

_"Eka, please-"_

"You keep saying you're like your father because you have his blood in him, but having your father's blood doesn't mean anything. It's the person you,  _your own fucking self_ ,grow into. You allowed your father to brainwash you with this unnecessary hate, when you could've put a stop to it," She sighed, "But you didn't. The only chance you had to redeem yourself, it's gone Hyungwon."

A single tear fell, which Eka wiped away as she chuckled bitterly, "I don't even feel sorry for telling you this. But I just felt like someone had to tell you. You're quiet because your too scared to even call me out  _because_ you know I'm right," She said, with his silence to prove it.

The girl looked down at the desk from the corner of her eye. She opened it, revealing a beretta m9 pistol.

She tsked, "I'll go install those  _trinkets_ you told me to," She responded, picking up the gun and viewing it carefully. Then she looked to her right, seeing a notepad and a pen. She smiled, "But don't expect me to come back."

Hyungwon heard the gun cuff,  _"Eka...what are you doing?"_

"I'm going to go handle something I should've been handled," She replied in a darkened tone, "I hope you didn't expect me to die in this war your father caused that you fail to put a stop to," She said, pumping the gun with bullets, "And I hope you don't expect  _him_ to die in this war either, because I'm gonna take care of it."

 _"Eka,"_ Hyungwon replied, his tone changing,  _"What are you going to do?"_

The girl smiled as she moved the phone from her ear, tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to go see Shownu," She said, pressing decline instantly before he could even respond. 

With that, she set her phone down on the desk, cuffing it once more to pull the trigger and shoot the phone, damaging it. The shot was pretty loud, which was something she was expecting as she looked at the gun with darkened eyes, pulling it back towards her. And just as she expected, she heard someone running towards the office.

"EKA!" It was Kihyun who stormed in, "E-everything okay?! I heard a gunshot and-"

The man straightened himself as his eyes widened in fear. He looked to see Eka holding a gun in her hand, darkened eyes darted towards him as she aimed the gun right at him. Kihyun was confused, but he held his hands up, seeing the woman looking at him with a cold expression, all he could sense was anger.

"E-Eka," Kihyun let out, "What's gotten into you? Why do you have my brother's emergency gun in your hand? A-and," he looked over at her phone, "Why did you shoot your phone? N-no, why do you have a gun in your hands- baby if something happened, we can just talk about it-"

"Kihyun," Eka said, cutting him off. Her darkened looked still stayed, but it softened a bit as her eyes glistened, "Ki, I'm not who you think I am."

The man furrowed his eyebrows, "What? What are you talking about?" He said as he started to walk forward, "Eka baby, we can just talk about this. If something is scaring you just-"

"No you don't fucking get it," She exclaimed, the gun right in front of the man now. Tears were beginning to form, "You're living a lie Kihyun. You shouldn't be around me at all because....Shownu," She knew she was going to regret it, but she had to make a choice in order to make sure he went away peacefully.

She had to make a sacrifice.

Eka shut her eyes tightly as she inhaled sharply, "Kihyun, I killed Shownu. What happened to him wasn't an accident," She opened her eyes and watched as Kihyun looked at her, soft glare fading, "I set the bomb in his car, thinking Minhyuk would drive it. That was something I spoke with Shownu about. I told Shownu  _everything_ about myself, who I was, the truth behind many things. Even the murder behind that boy Jungkook. I told him  _everything_."

She started crying, letting the big tears fall, "I told him I wanted Minhyuk dead for him to be happy. Happy with me. He was mad at me of course, and at himself for allowing himself to have sex with me and cheat on Minhyuk. So he went to go tell Minhyuk, which possibly led to them fighting. And I thought Minhyuk would get in the car and Shownu would somehow stop him but it would be too late. But," The gun in her hand started to shake, "B-but that man...h-he's so in love with him he couldn't just let him die. I-I was so mad that night, I wanted to kill myself for allowing it to happen. But I also wanted vengeance in return. So that night of Rui's birthday, I killed Minhyuk and his boyfriend Jooheon."

"N-no," Kihyun let out, his own tears forming, "E-Eka...n-no! You couldn't have-"

"Yeah I did Ki," Eka replied, laughing a bit, "And you know what, I regret that a lot. I regret a lot of the things I've done to people out of spite and hate. I've been loveless, I've cried, I've had to suffer the consequences of my actions and I've handled it with an iron fist. I've taken the pain because it's what I deserve. As sad as it is, it's very much true."

The girl shifted the gun slowly over to aim at the side of her head, "And for that....I think my purpose here is done."

Kihyun's eyes got bigger, "EKA NO! D-don't do this-"

"Yoo Kihyun," She replied, stepping back from him, "I need you to listen carefully. I need you to go see Im Luiseong and tell him that his son is in danger right now," She replied strictly, "I need you to get a hold of Wonho before he gets on that business trip plane and tell him to stay with Changkyun. I need you to tell Rui to get the  _fuck_ out of Parma and I need you to help everyone else evacuate Beverly  _right_ now before 6 PM. Before it's too late."

"B-but Eka-"

"You need to get out of here and tell them that the 579 Mafia is going to air the place out. Both Parma and Beverly. Take your people to Im Luiseong, and I need you to protect them. And stay  _away_ from Hyungwon. You can't trust him."

"E-Eka," Kihyun said with tears in his eyes, "D-don't do this to yourself....I-I love you. P-please."

The girl looked at him, seeing nothing but Shownu in her eyes.

She smiled, one last time, "I'm sorry, but I love someone else. And I need to see them right now." 

Before Kihyun could stop her, the girl had already taken a hard shot to the head, falling on the floor. Kihyun ran up to her body, crying endlessly as he held her, shutting her eyes as he held her  _tightly_. The man still had so many questions, and he was so angry, confused, but hurt at the fact that this woman thought this was the only way to solve her problem.

But he knew why she died, she did it for Shownu.

Now she was going to see him, once again.

Kihyun was crying so much, until he looked over to see a small calculator shaped remote with a bright green screen.

_Access repealed: Beverly Bombs deactivated. Security: Reactivated._

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

"Annnnd I think that's everything," Jimin replied, wiping away some sweat as she zipped up Rui's suitcase, clapping her hands happily, "Oh so everything is packed for this business trip. I even packed you your swimsuit because whew girlie it's hot in Cali and you're gonna need to look fresh, but not  _too_ fresh to the point where you attract some other girls you know."

Rui giggled, kissing Jimin's forehead lightly, "Thank you baby. I just want you to know I'm not falling for beach babes. Literally, no one will  _ever_ compare to you, you're fucking incomparable you cute ass bitch," She replied, pulling in Jimin for a passionate kiss.

Jimin wrapped her arms as she pressed her lips forcefully against hers, taking in the-

"For goodness sake you two," Taehyung's voice from afar pulled them away, "Listen, Rui is only going away for 4 months, she's not leaving  _forever_ ," The boy said, pushing up his glasses, "Get a hold of yourself,  _please_."

Rui and Jimin chuckled lightly at that as they both gave Taehyung an evil grin. He was confused why they were both looking at him in such a way, but then his eyes became as big as fucking saucers once the two of them tackled the poor boy, showering him with many hugs and kisses on his face, practically smothering him.

Changkyun and Wonho walked out to see the scene of Taehyung getting trampled and kissed on, then taking in the sweet torture as he sighed, smiling a little bit.

Wonho giggled, "Looks like someone's enjoying the attention," He said to the boy, "Don't worry Tae, just continue to take it like a champ and they'll stop smothering you like you're their son or something."

"Yeah," Taehyung groaned, "Easy for you to say."

Wonho continued laughing, looking down at Changkyun who was softly giggling at the cute little action. Until he suddenly stopped, looking up at Wonho's soft glance for a second, then looking away instantly.

The man sighed, "You know...if you ever need something back at the mansion, you can always call me. Or well, you know the code so-"

"It's fine Wonho," The boy said, cutting him off, "There's no point in going back to your mansion when all my stuff is here. We can talk about all of this when you get back- I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"R-right," Wonho let out, looking away, "I'm sorry."

He looked back down at Changkyun, seeing this soft saddened expression on his face. The boy was obviously still upset about the whole thing that happened last night, Wonho felt partially responsible for shoveling the proposal down his throat without warning. He just thought that Changkyun would want that kind of commitment.

But after everything the boy went through, he understood why Changkyun was so  _skeptical_ about the topic.

"Wonho hurry up!" The man heard Rui exclaim from the sandy brown Cadillac SUV, "We gotta take our private jet pronto! Maximus is waiting for us and you know how he is flying from country to country."

"I-I'm coming!" Wonho exclaimed back cheerfully. Then he looked back at Changkyun, seeing him carefully pet one of Wonho's folded sweaters. The man started to hug him, but Changkyun held his hand up in defense.

He gave him a small smile, "Just go Wonho," He let out, "I'll see you in 4 months."

The boy ignored Wonho's obvious look of hurt as Wonho pulled away. Then the man sighed, starting to walk.

He paused in his tracks however, standing right ahead of Changkyun.

"Changkyun," Wonho said, looking back at him, "If you ever doubt my love for you, I just want you to remember what I said to you wasn't just some tactic to get to you. It was real. What I feel for you is real."

"Wonho-"

"I'm serious Changkyun," Wonho said, "You're not like your mother. If anything, you're everything she's not. And you're very strong. You don't run away and hide the issues going on in your life just to attempt to protect someone. You're so strong baby, with an open mind and you always think of others and how they feel. I admire that about you," He smiled, "Don't forget that."

Changkyun's eyes widened as he watched Wonho turn his back, walking towards the SUV. He giggled at Rui's little joke before hopping in the car with her after packing his stuff and waving to Taehyung and Jimin, who waved back to him. Changkyun just remained frozen as he watched the car leave, Wonho's message repeating in his mind.

_You're strong with an open mind and always think of others._

The boy held his heart tight, looking down at the sweater in his hands which belonged to Wonho, carrying his sweet warm vanilla bean cologne scent and all. He felt horrible for what happened last night, but he also meant what he said. He couldn't return Wonho's feelings if he wasn't sure of what he loved about the man and that he was ready to give his heart away like that.

Changkyun trusted him and loved him, he knew Wonho's feelings were genuine, but part of him wasn't  _sure_. He just wanted to be careful, his heart was playing tricks on him and Changkyun knew the answer last night should've been yes, but for some reason, his world was crashing soon as he saw that ring.

And him as a person....wasn't ready to admit his love at all.

"KYUNIE C'MON!" He heard Jimin exclaimed, seeing her and Taehyung run towards him, "Let's go make some snacks and get piano lessons from Taehyung. Also, tell Taehyung that we're watching Minions and not fucking Boss Baby."

Taehyung blew a raspberry, "C'mon now Jimin, let's be nice. Boss Baby shows some very strong character development and I think we  _have_ to watch it. Changkyun would agree with me."

"It was also boring and pointless- you know what fuck that, let's watch the best Disney movie in the history of Disney movies," Jimin argued.

Taehyung oohed at that as the both of them nodded.

"Princess and the Frog-"

"The Fox And The Hound-"

The two of them widened their eyes as they looked at each other.

Jimin was the first to furrow her eyebrows, "FOX AND THE HOUND? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? You must be out of your goddamn mind if you think I'm going to watch that depressing ass shit about a dog and a fox becoming friends just for the fucking fox to realize the ugly truth. Get your crusty ass out of here, we're watching Princess and the Frog!"

Taehyung gasped dramatically, crossing his arms, "I'll have you KNOW miss Park, Fox and Hound teaches you a great lesson on  _life_. Princess and the frog just....I don't know, it's Disney's way of showing how their not racist and how they can throw a whole black Disney movie together. C'mon now, they did the same thing with Mulan-"

"There's WAAAAAAY more to it than that- oh my god Tae I can't believe you!" Jimin huffed, crossing her arms, "Have you even see the fucking movie before?"

"I-" Taehyung started to say, then paused for a second as he shook his head, "W-well umm.no but-"

"Fuck you we're watching it," She scoffed, grabbing his wrist, "It's my house, my personal theater, my movie choice. Changkyun, go into the kitchen and make some popcorn, we'll meet you there in 10."

Changkyun nodded as he walked in with them, splitting away and going into the kitchen. He looked to see he was still holding Wonho's fuzzy white sweater and put it on, going over to look into the tall counters for the box of movie theater popcorn. He found the butter flavored one and grabbed it, taking off the wrapper and putting it into the microwave as he waited for it to pop.

After about 3 minutes of waiting, Changkyun reached in Jimin's dishwasher for a giant purple bowl. He took it, opening the microwave to reveal the popcorn, ripping the top part of the bag open and pouring the popcorn into the bowl. He seasoned it a little with some seasoning salt and walked out of the kitchen, heading downstairs towards the theater.

On his way, he walked passed a room that had its lights dimmed a bit and poked his head inside to see what it was. His eyes widened as he oohed in the sight of a genuine music studio, walking around to get a glimpse of it.

The boy giggled, "Wonho  _did_ say there was a studio in here," He said to himself as he ate some popcorn, "I thought he was just fucking with me."

He sat the bowl down on a table, pressing a few buttons on the sound-producing side, making some kind of unique instrumental. He wasn't sure why, but whenever he had to make his music, he never got to be on the other side of the booth where the  _real_ magic happened. Elhae told him since he was a beginner, he should let the professionals make music for him.

Even though he thought it was bullshit, he just went with the flow for his career to branch off into something good that would benefit him and everyone else around him. His mother's music was genuine though, it was her own desired instrumentals, her own lyrics, her own style, and  _everything_.

She was so unique, her own person, which is why everyone loved her.

And if Wonho was here, he would say that the only thing Changkyun and his mother have in common, is their creativity and the way their minds think.

_Changkyun, I love the way you light up when you talk about your dream. It's so beautiful, and I wanna do everything I can to make it come true, because I love you._

The boy's eyes widened at that.

Wonho, same man who Changkyun thought was using him for sex and  _only_ for sex just to get rid of him....he really did love him.

Changkyun felt so stupid because it had to take walking into an empty studio to realize how much he really did love that man. Ever since they became close and since he spotted the soft side within him, he fell in love with him. He wanted to be his friend and see the  _real_ Wonho, the Hoseok that was hiding himself away from everyone. And Wonho loved him back because he showed him  _ever_ side of himself.

The good, the bad, the  _ugly_.

His smile, his laughs, his  _everything_.

And he was the best thing Changkyun never knew he needed.

"Wonho... The boy let out, tears forming in his eyes as he held his face, "I-I'm so stupid Wonho. Why didn't I just say yes? Why didn't I just accept your confession and say yes to you...I'm so fucking  _stupid_. I'm so scared that we'll end up like my parents- that you'll hurt me again...thinking you'll use me as Hyungwon did- but all this time you've never wanted to let me go," Changkyun hugged himself tightly, "Y-you love me. You love me so much. I love you so much....so much it  _hurts_. I-I'm so sorry."

The boy hugged himself even tighter as his silent cries filled the room, Wonho's loving words flowing through his mind many times he couldn't even count. He wanted to feel the man's sweet embrace, he wanted him to shower him with kisses and remind him how much he loves him. He wanted to call him and tell him he loved him, how he was the best thing he never knew he needed in his life.

Then the boy's eyes widened as he heard the instrumental he had playing in the background play more. He furrowed his eyebrows a bit as he got out of his crying position, leaning forward to tweak them a bit more. He added some piano melody to match the sounds, as well as some heavy beats in the back, boosting them a little bit to fix the instrumental as a whole.

It took him a few minutes, it went from 5:45 to 6:10 just like that. And after giving the full instrumental a good listen to, he nodded as he ran into the booth, turning on the microphone as he pressed the play button on the remote.

Changkyun wasn't sure of any lyrics he was going to sing, shit, he didn't even write anything down, only a few words and a note to include the words  _best thing I never knew I needed_ in the midst of it.

But he inhaled sharply, this song was for Wonho.

His  _first_ original song.

"For the way, you changed my plans," He started to sing, shutting his eyes to let his memories flood and thing of nothing  _but_ Wonho. This was  _his_ song, "For being the perfect distraction. For the way you took the idea that I have of everything that I wanted to have and made me see, there was something missing. Oh yeah."

Changkyun thought back to when they first met, remembering how much of an idiot he was for apologizing so much, "For the ending of my first begin. And for the rare and unexpected friend," He thought about how they began their friend, when Changkyun saw right through Wonho and  _knew_ he needed someone by his side. A friend, "For the way you're something that I'd never choose, but at the same time, something I don't wanna lose. And never wanna be without ever again."

Wonho was more than just his lover and someone who had his back and watched out for him. Changkyun realized that he was more than just a boyfriend, a lover, a friend.

He was his  _best_ friend.

"You're the best thing I never knew I needed,"  _Wonho if you're out there,_ "So when you were here I had no idea,"  _I want you to know how sorry I am. Those things I said last night, I didn't mean it_ , "You are the best thing I never knew I needed,"  _I was scared. Scared for the future, scared for us and what was going to happen. I've lost all my best friends, I just didn't want to lose you too_ , "So now it's so clear, I need you here, always."

Changkyun was so into his song, he didn't even notice Jimin and Taehyung slowly creep in. The two of them looked over in wide eyes as they heard Changkyun's vocals against the fresh sound. Jimin looked over and saw him in the booth, his eyes closed peacefully as he sang his heart out.

"My accidental happily....ever after. The way you smile and how you comfort me.....with your laughter,"  _There's so much crazy shit going on right now Wonho, I'm scared for what will happen to us. I don't want you to leave me,_ "I must admit, you were not a part of my book, but now if you open it up and take a look,"  _I just wish I had a better way of expressing my fear_ , "You're the beginning and the end of every chapter."

Taehyung oohed as he looked over, "That sound, this song, it's amazing," He said, eyeing the bowl of popcorn and grabbing it, "I wonder what the song is about."

Jimin wondered a bit too as she heard the genuine soft chorus the boy sang. His sweet and emotional tone, that was enough to explain who the song was about exactly.

She crossed her arms, smiling, "Wonho."

Taehyung looked at her confusingly, "Hm?"

"The song," She said, looking over at him, then back at Changkyun, "The song is about Wonho."

The brunette oohed at that as he looked back at him along with Jimin, who was just smiling.

"Who knew that I could be,"  _I love you so much Wonho, so much it hurts,_ "So unexpectedly,"  _And truth is...I do want to marry you, I want you to say that I'm all yours forever,_ "Undeniably.... Happier," The boy sang as his pitch got higher than it was as he held the note a bit, feeling the song the more he sang it, "Sitting with you right here, right here, next to meeeee.  _CAUSE_ you're the best," He started to cry his heart out as he sang his heart off.

Ignoring his salty tears, he kept going, he wanted to pour his heart for the man who made him feel safe, the man who he knew would call Changkyun  _mine_ without any hesitation, "You're the best thing I never knew I needed. So when you were here, I had no idea. You're the best thing I never knew I needed. So now it's so clear, I need you here, always."

The boy took a breather so he could continue crying, thinking of Wonho's genuine smile, his genuine tears as he told his feelings loud and proud for Changkyun to understand  _completely_ that he belonged to him. There was no waiting to fall for him, he had already fallen so hard for him.

His heart belonged to him fully.

"Now it's so clear," Changkyun said softly, gripping the mic, "I need you here, always."

Changkyun slowly opened his eyes, looking in surprise to see Jimin and Taehyung looking at him. Jimin was bawling her eyes out as she clapped speedily, Taehyung shook his head at that, smiling as he sat down the bowl and clapped as well.

The silver-haired boy wiped his eyes, "H-how long were you two standing there?"

Jimin walked over to press a button, looking back at Changkyun, "LONG ENOUGH TO HEAR THAT! THAT SHIT WAS FUCKING BEAUTIFUL KYUNIE! Did you write it yourself?"

Changkyun chuckled lightly, "U-um yeah...actually I did. It's my own original piece that I made for Wonho," The boy replied, poking at his fingers, "It's a little something that I made especially for him but umm," He looked nervous as he looked over at Taehyung then back at Jimin, "J-Jimin, you mind if I talk to about this in private? No offense Tae!"

"Ah no offense," Taehyung said, grabbing the bowl, "You two continue taking, I'm gonna go make some snacks so we can watch more  _cultured_ movies. Maybe like Snow White or even Cinderella-"

"Good _bye_ Taehyung," Jimin grumbled as the man saluted her out. Changkyun giggled as he walked out of the booth, walking towards the nearby futon that was in the studio.

Jimin sat next to him, looking over at him, "Alright baby boy, what's up?"

Changkyun breathed softly, shutting his eyes slowly as he got ready to say what he wanted to say.

"So last night," He started to say, "Wonho made a picnic for me on the beach with like candles and all that cute shit," Jimin awed in response as Changkyun nodded, "Yeah...all that cute shit. Then, we were just goofing around and being our dorky selves until, while we were naming stars, he named one after me, telling me that the star was so unique and stood out more than the others."

Jimin clapped again, awwing once more as her eyes became doey and big, "AWWWW! YOU GUYS ARE SO FUCKING CUTE! WHAT ELSE HAPPENED? Y'ALL HAD SEX ON THE BEACH AND HE ATE WHIPPED CREAM AND STRAWBERRIES OFF OF YOU? BITCH FUCK-"

"Jimin!" Changkyun replied, calming her, "Calm down okay. Yeah, he expressed his feelings to me and well...he also proposed to me-"

"FUUUUUUCK! I KNEW IT!" Jimin exclaimed, jumping around, "Y'ALL ARE GETTING MARRIED! Y'ALL ARE GONNA HAVE AN ADORABLE ASS BEACH WEDDING AND YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BEACH HOUSE AND CUTE ADOPTED CHILDREN AND DOGGIES-"

"JIMIN!" Changkyun exclaimed, holding the girl as he blushed lightly. Then he sighed, "I said no." 

The girl's smile dropped in an instant, "YOU  _WHAAAT?!_ "

"I know-"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Jimin roared, enraged, "Bro, you were drugged- no you were fucking brainwashed. This is not happening, you did not just fucking say  _no_ to this man. The fucking love of your life. The man who saved your  _life_  who I know you love more than ANYTHING- YOU DID NOT FUCKING SAY NO TO HIM!"

"I WAS SCARED!" Changkyun exclaimed to get her to quiet down. Jimin's eyes widened as she looked over at him confusingly, seeing his small tears form, "I-I was  _scared_ Jimin. I was so overwhelmed, so happy to hear that he loved me, but I was so scared for everything. So much was happening, Jimin we lost our fucking best friends for fucksake, you think I wanna think about getting married right  _now_?!"

The girl blinked back, her expression softening, "I-I didn't even think about it like that. I guess it is crazy to get married right now, or even engaged with all that's happened."

"Exactly," Changkyun snapped, "And another thing, I'm scared for the future. What if Wonho decided he doesn't want to be with me years later after we get married? I don't want to make a commitment to some man who means it now...but then forgets about it in the future, leaving me a-and," The boy balled his fists as he cried, "I-I don't want to end up like my mom."

"Oh baby," Jimin let out, opening her arms so he could lean in and accept her hug.

Changkyun did exactly that, holding Jimin tightly as he silently cried. He thought he got it all out last night, but sadly, that wasn't the case at all. Maybe it was because he was waiting to receive some emotional support from someone,  _physically_.

And he needed it from someone who he knew would comfort him as well as tell him what he needed to hear.

Jimin hugged him tightly, "Kyunie, you cute soft ass baby boy," She said, wiping away his tears, "I know you're scared. Especially with everything that's been happening to us lately. The fear has just been bubbling in you for the past few months, trust me, you're not alone in this. I'm scared too, I'm scared for what's going on now and I'm scared to move on past it all and accept the fact that what happened  _happened_."

Changkyun sniffed, looking at Jimin, "Really?"

Jimin nodded as she chuckled, "Damn boy, just yesterday you were telling me the same thing. Talking all that tough boy shit about staying strong and remembering that Jungkook wouldn't want to see us holding our lives back because of him, or Min, or Jooheon," She said, gripping his shoulders, "So don't break down and pressure yourself with thoughts of the future. You need to be in the moment and be happy now. Don't waste your life away and throw away everything you have because of this and because you feel like you're turning into your mother. You're not."

"I know," Changkyun replied, chuckling softly, "It's just so much to take in. I wish I didn't tell Wonho I didn't love him last night like how he loves me. I love him so much and I want to be his forever, I want to hear  _you're mine_  and be wrapped up in his warmth. I want him to know that he doesn't need to keep beating himself up for me and making sacrifices to keep me safe."

"Buuuuuuut?"

The boy sighed as he slumped in Jimin's cleavage, "He's already gone and I have no way of reaching him."

"Bitch you got a damn phone," Jimin replied, pointing to it in the studio.

"OH!" Changkyun exclaimed, running into the studio. Jimin shook her head as she giggled and watched the boy hurriedly shut the door, dialing Wonho's number quickly,  _waiting_ for a response.

Changkyun felt nervous now. He was getting the chance to tell Wonho everything on his side now. Wonho was always expressing his feelings, so he felt as if it was his time to shine. That's right, it is Changkyun, stop being so damn jittery and nervous.

He heard the phone pick up,  _"Changkyun?"_

Changkyun perked up, "WONHO! H-Hey Wonnie."

 _"What's wrong? If you needed me for something I can't help you right now the jet flew off 20 minutes ago"_ He said, and Changkyun could hear Rui snapping at him in the background,  _"B-but I'm here for you my love! If you need the house codes, they're-"_

"My birthday," Changkyun said, cutting the man off, "I know the codes, I've been in your house long enough to know that all those codes are my birthday. That's not why I called you though."

 _"O-oh?"_ Wonho said,  _"Then umm....are you here to yell at me again?"_

Changkyun took a deep breath, sighing, "I called you because....I wanted to apologize for the way I reacted last night. I wanted to explain myself and give you a proper answer to your proposal last night- or umm...I wanted to apologize for ruining it first of all."

_"Changkyun no, baby you have nothing to apologize for. Everything's fine, I understand-"_

"No, you don't and you need to shut up and listen," The boy snapped, hearing Rui slightly instigate in the back, snickering afterward.

Wonho sighed,  _"Okay baby....you have the floor."_

The silver-haired boy continued, "Wonho, what I said last night...it wasn't true. In fact, it was the complete opposite. I do love you, as much as you love me. We've had our ups and downs together and started as very close friends and it made me realize that you're more than a best friend to me."

Changkyun held his heart as he blushed lightly, "You're my  _man_. You're literally everything to me. That day at the hospital when you confessed and said you were going to fix yourself and love yourself, that's what made me fall even deeper for you. I fell in love with you for who you were when you showed your softer and raw side to me. When you showed me you were someone who really looked out for others no matter what, even for Hyungwon, I-I just fell in love with you. You believe in me so much and give me so much hope. You're literally my muse right now because I wrote a whole ass  _song_ about you I-"

The boy got choked up in his own tears, wiping them away, "I-I love you so fucking much. I was scared because I didn't want us to say these things we don't mean now, only to separate in the future. And I know bad things are going to happen no matter how much we escape them, but I want to experience life now. A-and I want my future to be with you. I wish you were here right now to see my fucking tears and how much I've been crying over you."

_"Changkyun..."_

"Wonho," The boy let out, "You're literally the best thing I never knew I needed. And I want to spend the rest of my  _life_ with you. You say I light up when I talk about my dream and would do anything to make sure it comes true, but it wouldn't be complete without you in it Wonho. I literally  _love_ you Hoseok, thank you for  _everything_."

Changkyun listened closely to hear Rui softly saw  _oh my god_ , sobbing a bit as she covered her mouth. He heard Wonho sniff too, then he heard him shush the woman harshly as Changkyun chuckled lightly in response.

Then Wonho continued,  _"Baby I love you too. Flaws and all, no matter fucking what happens. Even if we don't get married now, I want us to wait until we're both ready for it and experience life together now before tying the knot- dammit I can't stop crying Changkyun, fuck."_

Changkyun giggled at that, "I can't tell who's a bigger crybaby, you or me."

 _"Fuck you,"_ Wonho groaned as the both of them laughed softly at that.

The boy was so indulged in the call, unaware of what was happening behind him and unable to hear from the other side since the speaker button was off. But Changkyun turned around, noticing that Jimin was gone and furrowed his eyebrows.

But he just shrugged his shoulders, hearing Wonho back on the line,  _"What is it baby?"_

"Nothing, Jimin bailed on me and went to go watch movies with Taehyung. They're arguing on which Disney movie is the best movie. Which...in my opinion, and Jimin would totally kill me if she heard this but," The boy got close to the mic as he whispered, " _Tangled_."

 _"Oh my goodness,"_ Wonho replied, snickering,  _"You literally love that whole movie with your whole chest. You wouldn't stop playing it in the theater and when I went downstairs to turn it off, you smacked my hand and opened your eyes to say, WHEN WILL MY LIFE BEGIN?!"_

Changkyun laughed loudly at that, hearing Rui laugh as well on the other line as Wonho groaned,  _"It's not funny! It was 7 am and that shit scared the living mess out of me."_

"I'm not a morning person," Changkyun replied, wiped a tear, "I told you that Wonnie~"

 _"Yeah whatever,"_ Wonho said as Changkyun continued to giggle softly.

It was silent for a second as Wonho spoke,  _"I really do love you Changkyun....I love you a lot."_

Changkyun smiled warmly at that, feeling his heart get warm at those words. Even through the phone, it was still soft and  _genuine_  it felt as if Wonho was right here.

In fact, Changkyun felt arms wrap around him as he moaned softly with the imaginary embrace, leaning his head back on Wonho's shoulders.

Then Changkyun's eyes widened when he realized that  _that_ felt too real to be fake, and the shoulder he laid his head on wasn't large and broad. He pulled away from the embrace slowly, looking over to see that it wasn't an imagination that he as being hugged from behind.

He was hugged by  _Hyungwon_.

Before the boy could say anything-  _"Changkyun...everything okay?"_

"U-umm," Changyun started to say, looking at Hyungwon, who gave him a small smile before reaching for the phone, muting the call. Then he put the phone down, looking back at the boy who was seemingly scared, "Uh...h-hey Hyungwon. This is um...kinda sorta a short notice."

"Oh!" Hyungwon let out, chuckling softly, "You're right...it is," He said, walking forward, "I'm so sorry Kyunie. I wish I could've called you but-" He looked over at the phone as his eyebrows twitched, "-you were pretty,  _occupied_."

Changkyun swallowed hard, looking over at the phone, then back at him, "W-Wonho told me that you two sorted things out yesterday and you were redeeming yourself. I-I'm happy for you! Now that you know the truth about everything," He said as Hyungwon hummed in response, walking closer as Changkyun walked back, "Th-that good right? Although...Wonho's gone on a business trip."

The boy backed himself into a wall, looking right at Hyungwon as he came closer, "I'm aware he's gone right now. He's supposed to be gone for 4 months, leaving you all behind," The man said, tone darkened as his hand landed on the wall, trapping the boy. Changkyun looked at him, seeing the darkened expression on his face.

He was confused, "I don't understand. We're all good now, so wh-why are you so-"

Before Changkyun could finish, Hyungwon forcefully snapped his neck, pulling his lips towards his as they met. Changkyun's eyes widened at the contact, confused of course, he started to push the man off of him as he felt Hyungwon's tongue start to tear its way into his mouth. Changkyun pushed him off successfully the first time, only for Hyungwon to grab him by the head and force the french kiss once more.

This time, Changkyun  _really_ pushed him away with force, slapping him as he leaned against the wall once Hyungwon stepped back to feel his face.

Hyungwon was looking down at the ground, until he slowly looked up to see Changkyun looking at him with a face full of angry tears.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Changkyun exclaimed, "WH-WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME HYUNGWON?! I swear to GOD I don't fucking understand you!"

Hyungwon looked at him with widened eyes as if his own life flashed before his very eyes.

Changkyun just furrowed his eyebrows, crying  _more_ , "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU FORCE YOURSELF ON TO ME?! A-after all that shit that you did to me....wh-when you lied to me! A-and what was all that that happened with Wonho when you guys were finally talking? W-was that just a trick just to get to me? Just so you could win me back?"

"Changkyun-"

"Well, I DON'T love you Hyungwon!" Changyun exclaimed, his tears flooding. Hyungwon's eyes widened as he looked at him, seeing the boy cry, feeling his pain as he cried.

Changkyun wasn't even aware of how hard those words  _hit_ Hyungwon, it hit him so fucking  _hard_.

It was like getting a stab to the chest...because he's heard those words already,  _from Alexander and Percy._

_And now....Changkyun._

The silver-haired boy went on, "I-I don't  _love_ you so leave me the fuck-"

The boy stopped as he held his head, feeling nothing but dizziness and drowsiness all of a sudden. His vision slightly got blurry as he tried to stand tall, looking forward to see nothing but three blurry reflections of Hyungwon. And Hyungwon did nothing but look at him, his eyes darkening.

"You're getting  _sleepy_ Kyunie," He said as he walked forward, holding a needle behind him, "Maybe you should  _lay_ down. Takes a while for the Xanax to  _kick_ in," He stabbed the boy in the neck with the needle immediately, putting all the fluid within the needle deep in him. As he did, he watched Changkyun's eyes close slowly as he fainted in Hyungwon's arms.

Hyungwon looked at him as he removed the needle, caressing the boy's soft cheeks, "Silly boy you are. Always acting like you have the upper-hand, when you're so fucking weak. Emotions hold you  _back_ Changkyun," He said as he held him, "They make you weak and you don't know what to do with yourself anymore. You and I aren't that much different you know. Were so much alike, I'm literally meant to be yours as much as you're meant to be mine."

His glared darkened, " _Mine_ ," He repeated in a dark tone, " _All mine_. Just like Percy. Just like Alexander."

 _"Changkyun?"_ Hyungwon suddenly heard the small voice and looked over to see that Wonho was still on the line, but the volume was low and Changkyun's mic was muted,  _"Changkyun? I need you to listen carefully, there's something happening at Parma right now and I need you, Jimin, and Taehyung to go to the mansion in the hideout right now. You guys aren't safe on Parma grounds right now."_

Hyungwon stood as he walked over to the phone, unmuting it, "Hello, this is Hyungwon speaking."

 _"Hyungwon?"_ Wonho let out,  _"What are you doing? Where's Changkyun? Are you there to take him away? Please do, and take him somewhere safe. You guys can stay at my mansion until this whole thing dies down because Parma-"_

"Is burning down?" Hyungwon finished, "I know Wonho. The eclipse operation is happening right now and they're infiltrating all of Parma right now, killing everyone on  _sight_. Takashi's mafia is finally doing what they've been meaning to do and wreaking havoc on the streets. It's pretty exciting."

 _"Hyungwon....you....you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this?"_ Wonho started to say, verbally nervous,  _"We talked things out- you can tell those people to stop terrorizing everyone. This isn't right. Please stop this madness, I'm begging you right now."_

There was a silence.

Hyungwon looked down at the phone with utter disgust, his mind hazy and overall lost. His heart  _hurting_ , but he didn't show it.

He lifted the phone up, "I'm afraid I can't do that Wonho. And...." He looked over at Changkyun, "I don't think I  _want_ to do that."

 _"Hyungwon,"_ Wonho said, a bit more serious this time,  _"Chae, I swear....if you hurt Changkyun, I won't hesitate to find you and hurt you with my own bare hands. He has nothing to do with this petty war you've caused a-and I don't know what's snapped in you, but whatever it is, you need to stop. Let him go or I will hurt you."_

 

 

 

 

_Silence._

 

 

 

Hyungwon looked at the phone, zero emotions in his eyes as he stared down at it. His eyes were just as dark as his heart was now, much as he wanted to stop it all, deep down, he couldn't, he just couldn't.

He was  _trapped_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You want him?" The man said in a chill tone, " _Come and get him_."

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

 

 

**Those assholes are the key  
** **They're keeping you away from me**

**They made you blind, messed up your mind**

**_But I can set you free._ **


	35. Chapter 35

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**I was meant to be yours**

**We were meant to be one**

**I can't make this alone**

**Finish what we've begun**

**You were meant to be mine**

**I am all that you need**

**You carved open my heart**

**Can't just leave me to bleed**

 

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

"Wonho! Come help me pack some of this shit dammit. I can't be the only one loading the jet right now," Rui exclaimed to the man as Wonho ran over, packing the last of the bags in the carrier so they could both get on the jet. Wonho sighed as he put the last suitcase in, looking back over at the airport as if he was trying to look over all of Parma as a whole.

All he could remember was Changkyun's soft expression before he left to say what he had to say, which crushed up Wonho's heart even more. He hated to see him sad, he knew that it wasn't entirely his fault at all for what occurred, but it just happened and it was out of his control. The man didn't even propose, but he didn't even expect Changkyun to react like that.

But in a way, he was guessing that with all the shit that's gone down it kinda made sense for him to react in such a way.

Wonho just hoped that within these 4 months, Changkyun would take some time to think to himself of his future, possibly give Wonho more of an explanation of his feelings and come out to him in his own words without screaming at him and blaming all of it on him. And he hoped those words Changkyun said weren't true.

_I don't think I love you enough to level up how much you love me._

That wasn't true at all...if anything, Wonho wasn't sure if his love for the boy could  _ever_ equal up to his.... _ever_.

"Hey," Wonho turned around to feel Rui grab his hand. He looked at her, "C'mon man, that jet is gonna leave any minute now. We need to leave now. If Max a had a horn, he'd be beeping it too fucking much right now- let's  _gooooo_."

The girl tugged Wonho forward and he followed her, looking up at the Cadillac themed jet. He walked in, looking around to see that the jet was properly air-conditioned, the inside as all sandy brown with dark wood at the ceiling, which brought out the rich flavor. Wonho's been in the jet before, but this was  _exclusive_ , it felt like he hadn't been in here all his life.

He heard Rui's snickers from behind, turning around to see her with two glasses of champagne, "C'mon brother, let's party! This is the biggest promotion Parma's gotten ever since our aunt wanted to sign over Victoria Secret to us. We're gonna be fucking  _rich_!"

Wonho snickered as he took the glass, "Rui, we're already rich."

"Okay no, we're old-money rich," The girl sassily corrected, "We're going to be NEW MONEY RICH! LITERALLY BOUNCING OFF WALLS WITH MONEY! Oh my god, I can finally bring Jimin over to New York and have her shop in that one place she's always talking about. It was called town circle or something-"

"Times Square?"

"YES!" Rui replied as her eyes got all big and excited, "I'm so pumped for this trip Wonho, you have no idea. We're finally getting a vacation as well as working and creating new enforcers overseas with Parma Atlantic. It's something I've always wanted for Parma, and with mom's permission, I  _finally_ can. I feel so  _alive_!"

"Maybe you need to calm down a bit," Wonho giggled, "Surely you could've brought Jimin with you on this trip since this benefits Parma and this is a dream both of you share."

Rui hummed at that, "Yeah, I honestly would have. She asked me too, but I told her no."

Wonho's eyes widened as he walked over to his seat, "Really? How come?"

The female snickered, "Because you dumbass, this is  _our family business!_ Which means it's just me and you on this one. As much as I'd love to bring Jimin in it, I just couldn't. We've grown up building Parma from blood, sweat, and tears all these years and I'm not gonna put a damper on our family legacy because I'm madly in love with my girlfriend," She gave Wonho a small smile, "This is all about us Wonho. Mom too. And ummm, Hyungwon to some extent."

Wonho giggled a bit at that last part, then sighed in relief as he looked out the window, seeing the pretty clouds form into stuff. Kinda like how last night he and Changkyun were picking random stars and just naming them off as they went. Seeing the smile on the boy's face was the only then that kept Wonho going.

_I don't think I love you enough to level up how much you love me._

The man furrowed his eyebrows slightly, looking away from the clouds and back at his drink as he thought clearly.

Why would Changkyun say something like that? Wonho understood if it was out of fear, but did the boy really doubt his feelings towards Wonho? In any case, it just wasn't true in the slightest, but for some reason, he felt like Changkyun himself didn't understand his own feelings towards Wonho, thus him needing time to at least figure out why he loved him.

Maybe Wonho needed to do that too.

"Hey Won," The man looked up to see that Rui was walking over to him, "You've been looking out that window ever since we pulled off and haven't said a single word. What's wrong?"

He blew a raspberry, "What? What makes you think something's wrong Rui? Everything is fine! I'm just trying to...umm... _process_ a lot of information and things. Yup! That's exactly it!"

Rui raised an eyebrow, "Okay you damn liar. You know that I know how to read people like a fucking book. There's obviously  _something_ wrong with you and you're not telling me what it is. So I guess I'm going to have to guess it out of you until you give me  _that_ look that makes me know I'm right."

"What look?"

"You know," Rui replied, making a saddened expression, " _This_ look that you do. You know, when you're feeling shitty but you never talk about it because you think you're the shit and feelings don't exist but you can't fight it."

"Oh," Wonho let out, then watched Rui sit on the back of her folded legs and face Wonho.

She inhaled sharply, looking over at him, "Okay soo....it has something to do with the talk you had with Hyungwon?" Wonho shook his head, "It has something do do with work? Maybe?" Wonho shook his head again, "Something to do with your house? Or maybe your new lifestyle? Is Changkyun doing something to you? Dammit, that boy is  _something_ -"

Then Rui paused for a second, looking back at him, "IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH CHANGKYUN!" She watched as Wonho's eyes widened, looking over at her, "Yes yes I'm close! Okay so if I remember correctly, you called me and told me you were planning on proposing to him so maybe-" The girl gasped, her expression softening, "Aww you proposed to him...but he said no."

Wonho sighed, looking away and making that expression Rui said he would make. As much as Rui enjoyed being right all the time, this was the only time she wished she wasn't right.

She patted his shoulder, "It's alright Wonho. I mean, maybe the boy wasn't ready for all of that pressure. I mean c'mon, when you think about, how would you feel if you were in his shoes and you were getting married to the most  _famous_ model in all of Singapore?"

"I would feel relieved to know that I'm getting acknowledged by a great man," Wonho replied, looking over at Rui. But he saw her raised eyebrows, hooded eyes and crossed arms and figured that wasn't the response she was looking for. He had to think about it for a second, then sighed, "But at the same time....I'd feel a lot of stress with that type of commitment."

Rui hummed in agreement, "Exactly. Also, with all the stuff that's been happening to him, all this shit with his friends passing away so suddenly, being an upcoming artist, he's a got a lot on his shoulders in his life right and he has to process it all. I think getting married is a big bombshell on all of that."

"But last night, he said something about not wanting to be like his mother and not loving me how I love him which is also confusing!" Wonho groaned, "Then he said last time he got committed to something, they used him and he felt stupid for it- Rui I  _just_ don't understand. I'm not Hyungwon, I'm not using him for some plan to possibly kill him, I love the fuck out of him and I'd do everything in my power to make sure he's happy!"

"Well you should've understood why he feels like this even if you're frustrated about it, "She replied holding his shoulder as he put his face in his hands, "Wonho, the best thing about being in a relationship and  _keeping_ the commitment, is communication. He's been through so much in his life and right now was not a good move to make. I know I said it was, but it wasn't. I think instead of trying to force the proposal, you should've talked it out with him, in a  _better_ way and hear him out."

Wonho looked over at her as she continued, "He's gone through a lot of bad things in life, and I think what you should've done, as a supportive boyfriend, was wait until you feel like both he  _and you_ were ready for that. You can't keep jumping into these situations where you feel like everything's alright to go for, when it's not. At least...not all the time."

He watched as Rui took his hand, giving him a reassuring smile. The man just sighed, looking back out the window, "I wish I heard this yesterday. I didn't even propose, he just saw the box in my pocket and just flipped. I wanted to wait for the right moment...but I was so nervous and got off topic with everything. And then he said he needed time because he doesn't love me as much as I love him, but that's not true."

The man turned to face Rui directly, "His dad left his mother because he thought he couldn't protect them and it was his way of protecting him. But that's not what I want for Changkyun. I want him to know that no matter what happens, I'll  _always_ stick to his side to protect him no matter  _what_. If danger comes our way, we can handle it with an iron fist. And even with this, I'll be there for him every step of the way. No matter what. Flaws and all."

Rui smiled softly, "I know you will, but you need to give Changkyun enough space to realize that for himself," She turned around, leaning back in her seat, "I want to propose to Jimin as well, but I feel like now is.....a little  _too_ crazy right now. So you wanna know what I told her?"

"What?" Wonho asked, scooting closer.

He saw Rui turn her head with a small grin, "I told her I'm gonna marry her, soon as all this crazy shit is over with."

Wonho oohed at that, looking down a bit nervous, "But even so, what if the crazy is never over and you're forced to live with it?"

"Then we'll have to accept that," Rui replied, "Bad things are always going to happen and you can either let it get to you as well as let the words of other bastards get to you, or roll with it," She booped his nose, smiling, "And  _trust_ that the people who love you are forever going to have your back through this."

Rui pulled him in for a hug, "Changkyun loves you Wonho, I know he does. He just needs some time to realize it himself so he can move forward. He's got a lot to think about right now."

Wonho smiled in defeat, hugging her back, "I know. I wish I could tell him I'll wait when he's ready for marriage, but I have no way to contact him."

Rui snorted, pulling away from the hug, "Duh dumbass, you have a phone. Just call him and tell him everything," She said, pointing to it.

Wonho's eyes widened as he looked down at his phone, blushing nervously. He furrowed his eyebrows, "M-maybe I shouldn't! Maybe I should give him some time. He seemed really angry with me and he'll need his deserved space."

"But how's he gonna know that you're taking his feelings into consideration if you're not telling him yourself."

"He'll know! He's Changkyun, he isn't stupid-"

" _Wonnhooo_."

"WHAT?! I'm giving him the space he wants and not clinging to him. We're not like you and Jimin you know-"

Rui furrowed her eyebrows, "THAT'S rude!" Then she looked over, reaching for his phone, "Well if you won't call him, I will."

"No, you won't!" Wonho said, trying to grab it. But he failed when Rui stood up quickly. He looked up to see her sticking her tongue out, then ran away from him, running around the private jet.

Wonho chased her around, eventually tackling her in attempt to grab it. She held it up away from him, the two of them continuously arguing as Rui held the phone tightly, pushing Wonho's face away. None of them were aware that the phone was ringing already since Wonho set it to silent.

Until Wonho looked up himself, seeing that his phone was already ringing. He squeezed the woman's sides, which caused her to a high-pitched yelp as she released the phone from her grasp, giving Wonho enough time to grab the phone and see that it was a call from Changkyun himself.

He stood on his feet, looking at the screen with widened eyes, "Holy shit."

Rui stood up, dusting herself off a bit, "Who is it?"

Wonho showed her the screen, "It's from Changkyun."

"Aww," Rui replied in response to the contact picture that was set for him, which was a cute little picture of him and Wonho at the beach. Wonho looked back at the screen, then quickly pressed answer before the call hung up.

He swallowed hard, "Changkyun?"

 _"WONHO! H-Hey Wonnie,"_ He heard the boy say excitedly.

Wonho looked over at Rui, shaking his head to confirm that it was Changkyun. Rui nodded at that, mouthing  _put it on speaker_  in response. Wonho nodded, doing just that.

"What's wrong? If you needed me for something I can't help you right now the jet flew off 20 minutes ago-"

"Wonho!" Rui snapped at him, raising her hand up to slap the shit out of him.

He shielded himself, "B-but I'm here for you my love!" He replied nervously, but cleared it up, "If you need the house codes, they're-"

 _"My birthday,"_  Changkyun said, cutting the man off,  _"I know the codes, I've been in your house long enough to know that all those codes are my birthday. That's not why I called you though."_

"O-oh?"Wonho said, looking at Rui who kept urging him to go on, "Then umm....are you here to yell at me again?"

Rui slapped her forehead, "Oh my god, you're so fucking bad at this."

Changkyun took a deep breath, sighing,  _"I called you because....I wanted to apologize for the way I reacted last night. I wanted to explain myself and give you a proper answer to your proposal last night- or umm...I wanted to apologize for ruining it first of all."_

Wonho's expression softened as he loosened up, "Changkyun no, baby you have nothing to apologize for. Everything's fine, I understand-"

 _"No, you don't and you need to shut up and listen,"_  The boy snapped.

"Oooooh shit, he's mad," Rui replied, then snickered at Wonho's little irritated expression.

Wonho sighed, "Okay baby....you have the floor."

_"Wonho, what I said last night...it wasn't true. In fact, it was the complete opposite. I do love you, as much as you love me. We've had our ups and downs together and started as very close friends and it made me realize that you're more than a best friend to me."_

Wonho's eyes widened at that, Rui came closer as Changkyun went on,  _"You're my man. You're literally everything to me. That day at the hospital when you confessed and said you were going to fix yourself and love yourself, that's what made me fall even deeper for you. I fell in love with you for who you were when you showed your softer and raw side to me. When you showed me you were someone who really looked out for others no matter what, even for Hyungwon, I-I just fell in love with you. You believe in me so much and give me so much hope. You're literally my muse right now because I wrote a whole ass song about you I-"_

Wonho could tell Changkyun was crying, he heard him sniffle a little and it made his heart  _warm_ ,  _"I-I love you so fucking much. I was scared because I didn't want us to say these things we don't mean now, only to separate in the future. And I know bad things are going to happen no matter how much we escape them, but I want to experience life now. A-and I want my future to be with you. I wish you were here right now to see my fucking tears and how much I've been crying over you."_

"Changkyun..."

 _"Wonho,"_  The boy let out,  _"You're literally the best thing I never knew I needed. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You say I light up when I talk about my dream and would do anything to make sure it comes true, but it wouldn't be complete without you in it Wonho. I literally love you Hoseok, thank you for everything."_

"Oh my  _god_ ," Rui let out, her voice cracking as she felt some of her small tears fall. She looked over at Wonho and saw him start to cry too, then giggled, "He is  _such_ a wet cheeseball-"

Wonho shushed her harshly, wiping away his own tears, "Baby I love you too. Flaws and all, no matter fucking what happens. Even if we don't get married now, I want us to wait until we're both ready for it and experience life together now before tying the knot- dammit I can't stop crying Changkyun, fuck."

Changkyun giggled at that,  _"I can't tell who's a bigger crybaby, you or me."_

"Fuck you," Wonho groaned as the both of them laughed softly at that.

Then he heard the boy sigh softly and raised an eyebrow, "What is it baby?"

 _"Nothing, Jimin bailed on me and went to go watch movies with Taehyung. They're arguing on which Disney movie is the best movie. Which...in my opinion, and Jimin would totally kill me if she heard this but,"_  The boy got close to the mic as he whispered,  _"Tangled."_

"Oh my goodness,"Wonho replied, snickering, "You literally love hat whole movie with your whole chest. You wouldn't stop playing it in the theater and when I went downstairs to turn it off, you smacked my hand and opened your eyes to say,  _WHEN WILL MY LIFE BEGIN_?!"

He heard Changkyun's laughter, followed by Rui's laughter as well and groaned, "It's not funny! It was 7 am and that shit scared the living mess out of me."

 _"I'm not a morning person,"_  Changkyun replied, wiping a tear,  _"I told you that Wonnie~"_

"Yeah whatever,"Wonho said as Changkyun continued to giggle softly.

Rui gave him a soft look too until she felt something in her pocket vibrate and pulled it out to see it was a call from Jimin. The woman smiled, nodding at Wonho as he continued on his conversation with Changkyun and walked to the other side of the jet to give them some more privacy.

"Helloooo~," She said in a sing-song tune.

 _"Rui?"_ She heard, but her smile slowly faded when she heard that the voice didn't belong to Jimin.

But  _Kihyun_ , "Ki? What's going on? What are you doing calling me on Jimin's phone?"

_"Rui, please tell me that you're not on that private jet right now. As in the Parma private jet on your way to New York with Wonho."_

"Ummm I am?" Rui let out questionably, "Kihyun what's going on?"

 _"Oh my god I'm too late, fuck,"_ Kihyun, verbally worried,  _"Rui, please tell Max to let you guys off that jet right now. Or take the emergency evac, you need to get out of there right now."_

"Kihyun," Rui replied, her tone a bit more serious, "Slow down and tell me what's going on."

 _"Parma is being invaded right now_ ," Kihyun replied, Rui's eyes widening,  _"Those guys who you said worked for Parma, their terrorists invading Parma and attacking innocent workers. All of Parma's grounds right now is being infiltrated by them and those people are in serious danger. They're planting bombs right now and planning on blowing the place up and I think they're going to do that with the whole area."_

"Wh-what? How do you know?"

 _"B-because my girlfriend-"_ She heard Kihyun sniff,  _"Eka, she told me everything. She told me that those guys are planning on blowing up the whole area right now and that I needed to stop you guys before you got on that jet....b-but it's already too late. E-Eka...she killed Shownu, Minhyuk, and Jooheon for them and this plan they have to get rid of Parma as a whole and sh-she..."_

The woman heard Kihyun cry even more and furrowed her eyebrows, "Kihyun please....collect yourself and tell me what's going on so I can understand and tell Wonho. You said all of Parma is being invaded, that means nowhere in Parma is safe. That means my girlfriend is in  _danger_ right now-"

_"I'm not in danger Rui."_

Rui's eyes widened once more, "Jimin? What's going on? Where are you right now?"

 _"I don't understand it myself b-but...Kihyun came in through the back and told me that we needed to leave,"_ Jimin replied, then Rui heard the girl cry softly,  _"Rui, I'm scared. Those men, they're everywhere a-and...I heard gunshots in the house, I think they're in here right now."_

"Then you need to take the back way and get the fuck out of there," Rui replied, "Kihyun, go take her somewhere safe until Wonho and I can-"

_"Rui, I can't leave."_

"What do you mean you can't? If you don't, those men will-"

 _"Changkyun.....he is in there right now,"_ The girl finally let out,  _"Kihyun pulled me away before I c-could get him and he's on the phone right now with Wonho in the studio. I-I need to hurry up and get him and Taehyung out of there before they come and do something to them. I'm not leaving my friends behind to die."_

"Jimin-"

 _"If that means I'll die too, then so be it,"_ Jimin replied shakily,  _"Rui, I love you."_

"Jimin no! Don't you dare-"

_"I love you so much, please be careful."_

"JIMIN!" Rui exclaimed, too afraid to let out tears, "J-JIMIN NO! Kihyun, STOP HER!"

_"Rui I'm sorry I can't-"_

Rui widened her eyes as she held it close, "Hello?! Hello? Kihyun? Jimin? Are you-" SHe looked down at the screen and her eyes widened.

_Call Failure._

"Shit!" Rui whispered snapped, gripping her phone tightly, "Jimin please... _please_ don't do anything you'll regret-"

"Changkyun...everything okay?" She heard Wonho say. The woman rushed over to him, quickly grabbing his attention away from the call. Wonho looked over at her weirdly, "What's wrong? Did something happen-"

"Wonho," Rui let out, eyes full of tears, "We need to land this jet immediately and go back to Singapore. I think something is going on at Parma. I think those men Luiseong was telling us about have infiltrated Parma and I just got a call from Kihyun saying that they're at my house right now. He said nowhere in Parma is safe, we need to call Luiseong and-"

"Woah, woah," Wonho replied, setting his phone down on a table to comfort the female, "Slow down Rui. What are you talking about? Those men who you let into Parma are invading it right now?" He asked and Rui nodded, "That can't be possible though. I talked to Hyungwon yesterday and he said he'd cancel everything. This doesn't make any sense."

Rui furrowed her eyebrows, "What makes you think Hyungwon wasn't doing that just to get in your fucking head and make you think everything's okay? He was  _obviously_ tricking you Wonho," The woman replied, frustrated, "I should've known. I should've  _known_ we couldn't trust him and now it's because of him that they're in Parma right now."

"W-well," Wonho replied, nervous, "I'll tell Changkyun to lead them towards my house. My penthouse mansion isn't anywhere near Parma and it's the safest place they can go to right now," He said, grabbing his phone, "What else did Kihyun tell you?"

Rui held herself, biting her lip, "Well, Kihyun told me that his girlfriend was also involved undercover with the whole thing," She replied, "Then he said that he came over to my house to get Jimin, Taehyung, and Changkyun. Jimin said they were in the house and she heard gunshots...but she also said-"

"She said what?" Wonho replied, gripping her shoulders, making the fearful woman look at him.

She did, with a face full of tears, "She said Changkyun's still in there, in the studio. And she went back for him and Taehyung."

Wonho's face paled, "Wh-what? You're kidding right?"

Rui looked away from his weakened expression, "No Wonho, I'm not."

The man was unsure of  _what_ to feel. All that relief he had felt earlier, all that joy he received during the call, none of it mattered anymore. Because right now, the only person who kept him  _sane_ was in danger right now.

He released Rui, running over back to his phone. Rui sighed, "Wonho, we need to get off this jet. Kihyun said-"

"Hello?" Wonho replied, his tone a bit scared but stern at the same time, "Changkyun? I need you to listen carefully, there's something happening at Parma right now and I need you, Jimin, and Taehyung to go to the mansion in the hideout right now. You guys aren't safe on Parma grounds right now."

The man put the phone on speaker, watching Rui walk over and wait for a response with him. But it was too silent and the silence only made Wonho worry more and more.

He was going to call his name once more, but-

_"Hello, this is Hyungwon speaking."_

Rui and Wonho froze, looking at each other. Rui gave the phone a twisted look, especially with the way the boy answered the phone all chill and unbothered, then looked at Wonho, mouthing  _don't answer it_.

But Wonho ignored her, "Hyungwon? What are you doing? Where's Changkyun? Are you there to take him away? Please do, and take him somewhere safe. You guys can stay at my mansion until this whole thing dies down because Parma-"

 _"Is burning down?"_  Hyungwon finished,  _"I know Wonho. The eclipse operation is happening right now and they're infiltrating all of Parma right now, killing everyone on sight. Takashi's mafia is finally doing what they've been meaning to do and wreaking havoc on the streets. It's pretty exciting."_

Wonho's heart stopped at those words, his blood stopped flowing and if he could feel any bone in his body right now, he would've. But he couldn't. Hyungwon's tone was too dark to sound like he cared about the situation, and Wonho knew right then and there something was wrong. The boy was talking to him with tears in his eyes, emotion and all.

They were having such a great time getting back together, something was  _wrong_.

But Wonho couldn't let that distract him, because whatever happened to him overnight, it made him snap.

Made him capable of much  _danger_ that could be directed to only one person.

 _Changkyun_.

"Hyungwon....you....you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this?" Wonho started to say, verbally nervous, "We talked things out- you can tell those people to stop terrorizing everyone. This isn't right. Please stop this madness, I'm begging you right now."

 _"I'm afraid I can't do that Wonho. And...."_ There was silence, then he came back up again, _"I don't think I want to do that."_

Rui was  _right_.

"Hyungwon,"Wonho said, a bit more serious this time, "Chae, I swear....if you hurt Changkyun, I won't hesitate to find you and hurt you with my own bare hands. He has nothing to do with this petty war you've caused a-and I don't know what's snapped in you, but whatever it is, you need to stop. Let him go or I will hurt you."

There was another long pause, which made Wonho worry even more what was going to happen. He knew Hyungwon was better than this. He knew that the boy could see the light in things and possibly not do what he was sent out to do. Hyungwon was obviously being brainwashed, but from what he told Wonho yesterday, Bane was incapable of controlling him.

So it either had to be someone else responsible for making him snap, but the man who was capable of making Hyungwon do  _anything_ was dead now.

This had to be Hyungwon's doing, all on his own.

 _"You want him?"_  The man said in a chill tone,  _"Come and get him."_

Wonho's eyes widened, his heart beating rapidly as he held the phone close. Rui covered her mouth, looking away as she felt her own heart get weak.

"Hyungwon?!" Wonho exclaimed, "Hyungwon?! ANSWER ME DAM-" The man pulled the phone away, seeing the screen  _clearly_.

_Call Failure._

The man felt his heart rate increase more and more, nothing but anger and confusion all in him as he squeezed his phone, "DAMMIT!" He exclaimed, covering his face, "Dammit I'm so fucking  _stupid_. I should've seen it coming. The sooner he got closer to me, the more that gave him time to act."

"Wonho," Rui let out softly, walking over to him, "It's okay, you couldn't have known-"

"NO!" He smacked her hand away, " _You_ couldn't have known! You  _never_ know what's going on with Hyungwon and you haven't known what he was up to this whole time! You didn't know he was in this mafia, you didn't know Takashi was brainwashing him and that the man was secretly  _evil_ \- you didn't know  _anything!_ That's what I'm here for!"

The woman gave him a soft glare, "Wonho...please-"

"But I  _never_ questioned him," Wonho replied weakly, his own tears falling, "All these years I could've called him out on it and stopped him from doing what he was he was  _doing_  but I didn't because I trusted him. I thought he could redeem himself through time. I thought time would heal and he would change," He covered his face, "I let him make  _fools_ out of us all."

"Wonho it's  _fine_ okay," Rui replied walking over and holding Wonho's shoulder, "We can just settle this all out if we just talk," The woman turned him around, giving him a reassuring smile, "Let's just  _talk_."

Wonho looked down, sniffing. He furrowed his eyebrows at her, "Talk about  _what_ Rui? We've done the talking part and tried handling it calmly, look where it has gotten us. Do you even know what he's been doing all this time? Do you even know why he's doing this and what he's been doing it for?"

With Rui's silence, Wonho continued, "He knows everything about me, what I'll do, how to take me out. His plan all this time was to get rid of me, kill me even, all to satisfy Takashi's plan on getting rid of everything that has my father's blood and name on it. He was to make Changkyun his friend, then get Changkyun closer to me only to take him away from me and hurt me more. And with him knowing that Changkyun is Cythina's son, Luiseong's past lover, a man who Takashi despised and who he thinks killed him was even better," Wonho said, seeing Rui's eyes widened.

He went on, "Hyungwon has had me in his grasp for  _years_ now. He knows my weaknesses and he knows how to get to me as well as everyone else. He knows I'll try to go down and stop him at this instant and that I'm going to hurt him because of it, but he'll have the upper hand. He's going to use Changkyun to lure me in, possibly kill him- my baby is going to be  _dead_ and helpless because of him and IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

Rui was pushed away as Wonho held his face once more, silently crying to himself. He got on his knees as he looked down at his hands, seeing them shake at the mere thought of all of this.

It was all a trap, and Hyungwon set it up  _perfectly_ for him.

"I-I've always tried being perfect," He let out, "B-but this time...if I'm not perfect....then-" He balled his fists, shutting his eyes tightly as he saw nothing but Changkyun's soft features and warm smile, "-If I'm not perfect...then Changkyun will get hurt because of me."

"That's not true," He heard Rui say, seeing her get on one knee and hold his shoulders, "And you know why? Because we're going to save him. Just like we did with Changkyun the first time," Rui replied, smiling, "You punched Hyungwon in the fucking face and told that bastard to stay away from Changkyun. You protected him with all your might and you continue to do so. Do you remember what mom said before she died?"

Wonho shook his head no, "She said to never give up hope. Figure out what you can in bad situations and to not blame everything on yourself. Just trust in your friends and family and believe that we have your back through this," She said, "And trust that I'm not going anywhere. I don't give a damn if Hyungwon's my twin or not. You're my big brother and I'm your little sister, we're both damaged here."

The woman came closer, hugging him, "AndI'm  _not_ gonna fall apart on you."

The man was unsure how to respond, but all he could do was cry, hugging Rui as tightly as possible as she hugging him right back, rubbing his back soft as possible.

Wonho sniffed, "U-us mistake children," He said, finally loosening up, "We stick together...right?" 

Rui snickered, sniffing her own self, "That's why we're the best."

The two hugged tightly one last time before pulling away, looking at each other with tears and smiles.

Then Rui nodded determinedly, "Now then, let's get off of this jet and-"

Before the woman could finish, there was a loud explosion caused by something near the engine of the jet. There were about three that filled the whole area, causing the plane to stop and crash somewhere far out on the west coast of Singapore. No one even noticed the ball of flames in the sky, but the plane landed somewhere far out, unknown.

And all that was left of it were bits and pieces, all set on fire and crushed.

 

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

 

Changkyun's eyes widened as he looked around where he was. He was immediately in his position as he looked around, vision blurry, unable to figure out where he was or pinpoint his exact state at this moment. He just took deep breaths as his vision finally cleared, looking around to see he was in a dark, but comfortable room.

He looked over at the black curtains that covered the windows, seeing he was on the carpet floor of some room, which was very wide, with a black dresser and tall black closet. The room was just gray with black pieces of furniture, the curtains made it even darker than it was. Changkyun tried to call out something, but he furrowed his eyebrows when he realized that his mouth was covered.

  
"There's no point in calling for someone pretty boy," The boy's eyes widened at the darkened tone, looking to see where it was coming from. He looked somewhere in the dark, until he spotted a silhouette of someone. He formed a glare, prepared for the worse.

Hyungwon snickered as he moved from the shadows, "Aww look at you! Getting all mean on me. It's a really cute look on you," He replied, coming closer to the tied up boy. Changkyun stood his ground, getting lifted up by his collar forcefully.

He just looked forward as Hyungwon tugged him forward, "You know Changkyun, I guess I should apologize for knocking you out. I didn't mean to  _hurt_ you," He replied, throwing the boy on to a small bed. Changkyun lunged forward, grunting a bit as he looked up at Hyungwon's hooded glare and wicked body language.

The man put his hands on his hips, "But something had to be done you know? I mean, it was so nice of Wonho yesterday to stop by and come hang out with me," He continued to say, walking over to the tall black closet, "He and I talked and it felt lovely. It's nice to talk to your brother every once in a while after years of chasing bloodthirsty mafias and just  _killing_ ," He said, pulling out something to clean it.

He continued, "But that talk kinda reminded me of something. It reminded me how stupid I was being and how I needed to keep my head in the game of what I was born to do. It reminded me why I never bothered fixing everything and why I ignored him in the first place," The man turned around, a small black dagger in his hand, "When my dad first told me I needed to eliminate Hoseok because we were so different, I didn't wanna believe it at first."

Changkyun's eyes widened in fear as he sat up, scooting back, "Then it all changed after I fell in love. And when it was my time to finally claim something, you wanna know who's name the love of my life called?" Hyungwon asked, taking Changkyun's silence as a yes. His glare darkened, "He called  _his_ name."

"I don't even know why I never get what I want sometimes," The man chuckled bitterly, "I did what I was told, followed all the rules, and in the end I got  _nothing_. I felt so bitter finding out that Percy and Wonho were having sex, but then my dad's words started making sense. Wonho will always do everything he can to get to the people who are inferior to him just to crush their souls and leave them hanging. And I hung on to him like a coat on a coat rack."

He put one foot on the bed, leaning on his knee, "He's gonna do that to you Changkyun," The man replied darkly, "He's going to use you, literally squeeze you like a wet rag until he can't anymore. Until you become dry. Until you have nothing else to lose anymore. He's going to take everything out of you and make you a fucking mess, literally emotional attack you and make you chose between him or your own life and path."

Hyungwon started to crawl closer, looking right at him with darkened eyes, "He's a heartless man who doesn't care about anyone else. I don't know why you're being so vulnerable towards him when he just fucked you up and down until you came back to him. He doesn't get you Changkyun," The man was finally close, seeing as Changkyun was backed up against the wall. He shivered at his mere touch, his chin lifted up so he could look upward, "Do you  _really_ wanna go through a honeymoon phase because Wonho feels  _sorry_ for himself? He doesn't get you like I do. That bastard really doesn't understand all the hardships you've had to face. Your parents split, your mother's dead, you're a new idol- you've got your own life now and you shouldn't waste it on babysitting."

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows at that, snatching his head the other direction, looking away from Hyungwon. The boy muffled something, but Hyungwon was unsure what it was. So he removed the tape slowly, seeing Changkyun shut his eyes tightly, then relaxed them. He looked back up at him, a look of spite.

"Wonho hasn't lied to me," He let out, "He isn't  _any_ of those things you try to make him. He's a man who cares, actually cares a little too much for people," The boy's glare darkened as he faced Hyungwon fully, "Especially  _you_. He came to talk to you to fix things and the fact that even that was a lie you should be ashamed of yourself-"

The silver-haired boy was interrupted with a sharp slap to the face. He didn't even cry, he didn't want to show some weak speck in him. He wasn't about to allow himself to be the gullible baby in this liar's dangerous game anymore, all it was going to do was make him suffer more and more. He knew there was something wrong with Hyungwon truly, he was just too stubborn right now to accept it.

"You keep trying to manipulate me," Changkyun said lowly, " _Goodluck_."

"I'm not trying to manipulate you," Hyungwon snickered, "If I was, I would've been got you on my side already," He pushed the boy down, hovering right over him with a darkened glare, "But you're just so fucking  _stubborn_ Changkyun. Why? What is it going to take to make you realize that Wonho's only using you and toying with your own emotions to make himself look better? He doesn't  _care_ and you got that before, so why fight it now?"

He tried pulling the boy's arms up, but Changkyun kept his tied hands in front of him, fighting with him. Hyungwon tsked, gripping Changkyun's profiled tightly, pushing his head up, causing the boy to lose strength and stop fighting. Hyungwon successfully pushed his hands up, looking down at the boy as he caressed his cheeks, only for Changkyun to look away and avoid his glance.

"Just kill me and get it over with," Changkyun let out, his tone a lot softer than it was, "I thought you cared about me and didn't want me getting hurt," The boy's tears started to form as his eyes got glassy, but he refused to look at Hyungwon, "I was the one who told Wonho to talk to you. Somehow convince you to see reason.  _I_ was the one who told Wonho everything was okay.

Hyungwon's eyes widened, "I thought even through all that hate and spite, you still had a heart enough to care about him, about me. About Rui, she's sick of you fighting for your life to prove some dumb point that's nonexistent," Changkyun finally looked at him, with his tears and glare, "Your father is  _dead_ Hyungwon, what are you fighting for?"

The man froze, lifting up as he looking down at Changkyun's expression, almost as if the boy was disappointed in him. But he had every right to be right? Hyungwon literally threw away all his chances of redemptions like that, and now Parma was being burned down to the ground because of him.

Because he couldn't shoot his dad.

This wasn't  _Wonho's_ fault, it was  _his_.

Just like Alexander's death and Percy's, it was all his fault.

He gripped the dagger in his hand tightly, raising it to Changkyun's chin, "Shut  _up_. My father isn't dead and that's the part that you  _don't_ get."

"Hyungwon-" Changkyun tried to say, but the boy's mouth as covered in an instant with the duck tape, followed by Hyungwon's hand on his neck, holding him down, putting a lot of pressure on to it.

Changkyun coughs were muffled because of the tape, he couldn't help but call out the man's name in attempt to get him to stop, but soon as he did, Hyungwon had already made a very sharp mark on his stomach. The cut wasn't too deep, but blood was still oozing out of the spots that were let by the dagger, and it was still just as painful.

The boy tried pushing him off, but Hyungwon grip on his neck got tighter as he straddled the boy, using the dagger to rip off the sweater he had on.

"Make  _one_ more sound," Hyungwon replied in a husked whisper in the boy's ear, "I  _dare_ you."

He pulled away from the boy's ear, looking at him and seeing his aggressive tears. Changkyun had muffled something else, and even though it wasn't understandable, Hyungwon understood what his words were  _loud_ and  _clear_.

 _Fuck you_.

Hyungwon slapped him once more, then  _again_ ,  _then again_ , his glare made no sign of fading. If anything, it just got darker the more he slapped the boy's face. Until an idea reached his mind, causing a wicked smirk to form on his lips.

He snickered, "Fuck you, huh?"

Changkyun's angry glare faded, his eyes widened in fear as he looked at that smile, hearing those  _words_ like  _that_.

He knew what he was planning on doing, and Changkyun didn't like the sound of it.

The boy shuffled out of his position, trying to shake off the hand that was holding him down by his neck. But Hyungwon just snickered at the attempt. He grabbed a skinny rope, tying up the boy's hands and making it even tighter, wrapping it on the headboard so he could escape even if he wanted to. Then Hyungwon looked down at the lower portion of his body, his grin turning into a smirk by the second.

"You know," He said, his hand tugging at Changkyun's shorts, "If you didn't fight back or try to escape, you wouldn't be in this situation. I'm getting tired of you and your pointless ways to escape," He crawled closer, to the boy's face as he moved his hand off his neck, giving him nothing but a view of his emotionless eyes, "Although, now that I think about it, I don't mind you being tied up like this. It  _excites_ me."

Changkyun widened his eyes as he turned his head away from him, trying to shake his way out. It only made Hyungwon laugh louder, "You're  _still_ trying to escape? You're so cute Changkyun, no wonder Wonho goes nuts for you. He almost lost his job, and by the looks of it, it looks like he lost his life trying to come back and save you."

The boy turned back to him, looking at him confusingly, not wanting to believe it.

"Don't believe me?" Hyungwon asked him, giving him this innocent look. Until the smirk returned as he got off the boy, grabbing his phone as he pulled up something on his phone, playing it as well.

_'Hyungwon? You there? This is Bane. We implanted the bombs under Wonho's jet and it's set to explode in less than a few minutes after 6:30.'_

Changkyun's face paled as he let out man types of muffled screams within the tape. But he watched as Hyungwon smirked, pressing something else for it to play.

_"New Anchor here in the lovely skies of Singapore today. It seems as if Parma is under some sort of terrorist attack, there's been a massive shooting in Parma Atlantic and all over the rich grounds. And just a few minutes after Parma collapsed, a private jet belonging to the fashion company exploded in the air and has crashed near the west coast of Singapore. Reports say that the victims on the jet were none other than Parma's finest, Lee-Wanatabe Rui and Lee Hoseok."_

The boy's eyes became as big as fucking saucers as he tried shuffling out of his position. But he couldn't even move, or do anything to react to the situation. He just felt his vision become rather blurry and glassy from the big tears that were escaping his eyes. Changkyun tried to shake his hand out of the hold, crying and sobbing, yelling out muffled  _nos_ as he tried getting out.

He was unaware of Hyungwon walking over with a needle in his hand, only to inject it in his neck. Changkyun felt himself getting weaker, trying to hold on more the more he tried to undo Hyungwon's knot. But Hyungwon just pressured the serum from the needle in the more boy, pressuring the needle into his neck as a whole. When he released it, he heard Changkyun's painful yelp from the tape, weeping to himself.

Changkyun had no choice but to shut his eyes, feeling hands all over his legs as he felt cold lips on his neck, crying away through the pain. He wasn't even sure what to cry over, the fact that Wonho wasn't with him, or the fact that he was  _dead_. The man told him many times he'd keep him safe, but at this point and time, there was no one coming to protect Changkyun now.

He just tried his best to shake Hyungwon off with his legs, stopping him before he could do anything else. Hyungwon tried to force himself on to him, but Changkyun stopped him with his feet, looking at him with a face full of angry tears.

"CHANGKYUN!" Hyungwon roared, "He's  _NOT_ coming for you. He couldn't even save me, so what makes you think he'll save  _you_."

Changkyun shut his eyes tight as his legs finally gave up, feeling the dagger Hyungwon had earlier leave a deeper cut on the side of his neck. The boy winced as a tear fell, trying to call out Hyungwon's name even though muffled screams,  _begging_ him to stop and let go. But Hyungwon just glared at him, tearing away the tape off his mouth, forcing another rushful french kiss on him.

Changkyun grumbled, trying to fight the drug that was put into him by the needle. But the more he tried to fight it, the more it made him too tired to fight which gave Hyungwon the advantage. The man pulled away, kissing all over his chest, leaving regretful kisses as he covered Changkyun's mouth roughly, who continuously told him to stop.

The boy thought that Hyungwon would  _know_ when to stop, but he knew that he couldn't put the blame on himself even if he didn't. Hyungwon turning the leaf wasn't his fault and nor was it Wonho's. It was  _his_ fault he let it come to this, there was no turning back from what he was about to do and what he  _was_ doing. He was doing this against his  _own_ will and Changkyun knew he couldn't excuse it as much as he use to.

It was up to him himself to understand that he as going to hit rock bottom, whether Wonho was dead or  _not_.

Hyungwon pushed his hand off the boy's lips, kissing him once more and unbuckling his own belt and pants. This time, Changkyun finally managed to undo the knot that was holding his hands, using them to push Hyungwon off his lips. Hyungwon tore away from him, looking down to see the boy's tears and his soft face.

He heaved softly, "Pl-please...." He let out, his voice weak and hoarse, "Hyungwon  _pl-please......st-stop hurting_ me."

Hyungwon's eyes widened at that, seeing nothing but bleeding scars and small kiss bruises and bites all over Changkyun's neck and the upper part of his body. The room filled with his cry heaving and sniffling. Then he looked down to see that his pants were slightly unbuckled and started to realize what he was  _about_ to do.

"Oh my god  _I_ ," He said, looking forward at Changkyun's face.

And the more he did, the more he felt a pain in his chest as he stared at the boy.

All he saw was him crying both Alexander's and Percy's tears.

_All he heard was Alexander and Percy._

He looked down at his hands, seeing nothing but the blood from Changkyun's body on them, seeing them  _shake_.

_Hyungwon..._ **_STOP_ ** _h-hurting me.....Hyungwon..._ **_please_ ** _._

"I-I-" He started to say, gripping his hair tightly. The more he looked at Changkyun's tears and sobs, the more he thought of nothing but his past mistakes with his previous lovers, the people who  _previously_ had his heart on hold.

Percy would be saddened. Alexander would be  _disappointed_.

"I'm sorry," He finally let out, getting off the boy, "I'm  _sorry_. I didn't even mean for it to get this way."

_But it happened. You almost raped that boy._

_You almost became your_ **_FATHER_ ** _._

"I-I'm not..." Hyungwon replied, backing away. But he only backed away into his dresser, which caused him to look behind him and look at himself. He felt disgusted at his appearance, his shirt a mess, hair all over the place, his skin became pale as his eyes darkened. He felt his face for a second, seeing more of his father's resemblance, seeing  _no trace_ of his mother at all.

He was  _all_ his father.

_"You're my son no matter how many times you try to escape from reality and you're always going to be my son until the day you die."_

"I-I'm not," Hyungwon exclaimed, covering his face, his own tears starting to form. The boy kept hyperventilating, his whole world crashing as he breathed heavily, his father's words repeating in his mind over and  _over_ again until he ready to lose his whole mind.

When he uncovered his face, he looked into the mirror and didn't see himself.

He saw his  _father_.

The boy balled his fists, darkened glare forming, "I'M NOT MY FATHER!" He exclaimed, forcefully punching the glass.

He looked down at his fist, seeing the blood leak from his balled fist and falling to the ground as he looked at the glass in his knuckles. When he saw the blood, he couldn't help but cry more, balling his fist more as his blood dripped down.

As his  _father's_ blood dripped down.

He felt so lost in his world now. His father brainwashed him into this monster who he knew he wasn't, and instead of defying him and pushing away the wicked destiny, Hyungwon only followed him. Alexander believed he could change, Wonho and Rui saw it in him to change the way he was because he was only  _half_ Chae.

Even Changkyun saw the good in him despite killing all his friends and literally being sent out to kill him.

But he couldn't because he was too scared to do it. Because no matter what, his father would always find a way to make him do what  _he_ feels he should do. Hyungwon wasn't ready for the heavy path of redemption or hitting rock bottom because he was scared of getting shunned by everyone and everything he believed in and loved.

However, he could've found a way.

Eka was right, he was a  _coward_ and his father's  _bitch_.

The boy felt a piece of cloth on his fist and looked over to see Changkyun removing the pieces of glass that were found in his hand, wiping away the blood and wrapping his hand up. He looked at him confusingly, seeing Changkyun focused glare at the wound, helping him in the end.

When he finished, Hyungwon looked at the boy with a sincere glare, "Why? I just tried to rape you Changkyun...I just abused you and sexually harassed you....yet you still help me?"

The boy didn't even say anything, he just looked at him with a stern glare, which scared Hyungwon a bit. But Hyungwon understood why he was so silent, bringing up his mistakes didn't help the mood at all.

He sighed, "I'm sorry I hurt you," He finally let out, "I've been hurting you for so long now out of spite...but I could've just avoided bringing you into all of this mess. You don't deserve it at all and you're not the one I'm after," He gave him a small smile, reaching out to caress the boy's face, "I'm so-"

Changkyun smacked his hand away, keeping his glare, "You think petting me and saying sorry all the time is going to get you out of this and make me forgive you. Dammit, Hyungwon, you might be a bitch, but  _I'm_ not."

Hyungwon's eyes widened as he continued, "You keep saying sorry. You  _keep_ saying you'll make up for your mistakes when you make then same mistakes over and  _over_ again and expect me to just forgive you. It doesn't fucking  _work_ like that," The boy scoffed, tearing up a bit, "The old me would've definitely given you a chance and would've believed all that bullshit about you being sorry...but I'm  _sick_ of you just being sorry and not actually meaning it! And then you try to  _hurt_ me and think I'll be nice to you after it. This is not a fucking game."

"Changkyun I'm  _sorry_ -"

"YOU'RE ALWAYS SORRY!" The boy exclaimed, standing up, "Stop saying sorry if you don't MEAN the shit Hyungwon! Stop fucking  _lying_ to me. I'm so sick of your shit. You say that Wonho is the evil one who doesn't understand me and that he's the one who gonna hurt me- when he's  _not_. It's been you this whole time who's been hurting me! It's  _always_ been you and I feel so dumb for not realizing it sooner when you literally abused me for 6 months, but it's  _always_ been you. You never cared about me, you just felt sorry and tried to think of some excuse to come back."

Hyungwon stood up, walking towards the boy, but Changkyun continued walking back.

"I understand Percy hurt you and lied to you," The boy replied weakly, "I-I wish he didn't lie to you and I wish you didn't do what you and Wonho did to him. I wish the two of you let him go fully and thought about family first because  _that's_ what matters.  _I shouldn't_ come first, it should be your family right now. Your brother and sister are  _dead_ because of you-"

"YOU THINK I HAD A CHOICE?!" Hyungwon exclaimed down, his own tears falling, "I-I didn't want anyone to get hurt anymore. I genuinely wanted things to be good and nice. No one else needed to die but-"

" _BUT_ what?" Changkyun snapped, "You're too much of a fucking coward to admit what's been happening was not all anyone's fault but  _yours_?"

Hyungown's eyes widened at that, holding back a small bit of anger in him. He knew this is what Alexander meant when he said redemption was going to be so hard. He was so used to saying sorry to someone hoping they'll just forget it ever happened, but he just put a scar into Changkyun that's  _never_ going to heal.

Changkyun felt his forehead, getting a bit woozy from the drugs that were implanted in him. Hyungwon tried to help him, but-

"I wish your mom stayed around to see who you've become," The boy spat, which made Hyungwon stop in his tracks, "I-I wish she was here long enough to talk to you and snap you out of this mess. I wish your dad didn't brainwash you and implant this image in your head where you're  _evil_. I wish he didn't use the excuse of you having to be his son to understand everything."

The boy started to cry, furrowing his eyebrows, "I wish you weren't such a  _fucking_ coward."

Hyungwon felt his heart crumble even more, gritting his teeth as he tried moving forward. But the more he moved, the more he felt heavy gravity on his shoulders. The more he felt so terrified of his decisions, he didn't want to make any more mistakes and he wanted to start doing the right thing.

But he  _couldn't_.

"Ch-Changkyun..." He let out, "Changkyun I  _can't_."

There was silence.

Changkyun wiped away his tears, "Just as I thought," His tears still fell as he gave Hyungwon another glare, "You made your choice. Now  _live_ with it."

At that moment, Hyungwon realized that the only thing holding him back from downright losing it was gone now. Changkyun watched as the man plopped on his knees, looking down at the ground, at absolutely  _nothing_. He felt weak from letting him go, letting go of someone who never even gave him the time of day or never genuinely care for his feelings.

Which made sense, because Changkyun was  _tired_ of always feeling bad.

He just started to walk away, but as he did, he bumped into someone. The boy looked up, seeing nothing but a pinch of darkness after getting a hit right in the back of his neck, causing him to pass out completely.

When Hyungwon heard someone fall, he looked over to see Changkyun's body on the ground. Then he looked up slowly, seeing a dark figure before him. Until the picked the boy up and walked into the light.

Takashi grinned, "I told you he'd leave you hanging."

Hyungwon gave the man a weakened look, looking down at Changkyun body in his hands.

"I was going to take him to the torture room before our  _guests_ arrived," The man said, "You know, the room you take people to torture them, strip them naked and do whatever you please," He snickered, "And this one's so pretty, he looks  _just_ like his mother. I see why you and Wonho like him so much. I figured you'd get a few rounds out of him, but I heard you screaming and figured you had enough."

Hyungwon looked down, "Y-yeah...I didn't do anything to him."

"That's unfortunate," Takashi let out, turning away from him, "Does that mean I can play with him before his dad tries to rescue him?"

The boy didn't respond, he just looked down at his bloody hands, the one that was wrapped and the one that wasn't. His skin was pale as he looked down, feeling everything in him wisk away, every set of emotion in him literally faded. After hearing those words, his sanity slipped away and was no sight to see.

This is what it felt like to hit rock bottom.

_You're nothing but your dad's bitch._

"I just want to stop getting  _hurt_ ," The boy let out, weakened, "I-I want people to respect me," His voice was hoarse as he held his heart, letting out dry sobs, "I-I don't want to be this m-monster everyone thinks I am anymore dad."

He looked up at him, a face full of tears, "I-I don't wanna be  _you_  anymore."

The man gave him a confused look with his hooded eyes, seeing that the boy was  _actually_ serious about letting this whole thing go and turning himself in. Hyungwon was  _done_ with it all, he was tired of always running out of an endless black well with no way out.

He wanted to  _get_ out.  
  


"Hyungwon," Takashi let out, "Whether you like it or not, you  _are_ me," He said, turning away and missing Hyungwon's shocked expression, "There's no going back after it all. You either live with it or kill yourself," Takashi looked back at him, his expression cold and emotionless.

Hyungwon looked over at him, nothing but a lost boy all over him.

"You can't run away from it anymore," Takashi let out, grinning, "Might as well live with it. And if you even try stopping me, I won't hesitate to rip out every single bit of hope in you until you're unable to  _breathe_."

The man walked out the room, slamming the door.

Leaving Hyungwon in the room by himself.

_Alone._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**🥀**

 

 

 

 

 

**I wish your mom had been a little stronger  
**

**I wish she stayed around a little longer  
** **  
**

 

**I wish your dad were good  
** **I wish grown-ups understood**

**I wish we'd met before**

 

**They convinced you life is war**

**Someone asked me towards the middle of this fic if Changkyun and Hyungwon's relationship were anything similar to JD and Veronica's from Heathers.**

**I wanna say no, but yes. I only point this out because Hyungwon has been through this road of dealing with multiple other** **_Veronicas_ ** **who have told him that the path he was choosing wasn't the right one. But nor Alexander or Percy called him out on his shit and made him** **_see_ ** **what he was doing was wrong.**

**Not even Rui or Wonho because neither of them had the balls to do so.**

**The only one who could do that was the only person who understood Hyungwon and could see right through him, the only person who could truly empathize with him and understand the pressure of not trying to be like their parents and live in a lie.**

**Changkyun.**

**Which shows the meaning behind this chapter as well as the development in Changkyun's and Hyungwon's characters. As much as Hyungwon's been hurt before, he really needed to hit rock bottom to _truly_ understand that just saying  _sorry_ or even apologizing won't make up for his mistakes. He sees that after he loses Changkyun, the last person who had any faith in him and who was the main person he wanted to come with him. Changkyun would always see a way to forgive him, no matter what, but Hyungwon's crossed the line and has no other excuse except for:  _"I didn't mean to"_**

**Now that he's lost him, he sees that Changkyun no longer even has the heart to excuse his behavior anymore. The boy doesn't see him as a friend, he sees him as somebody he use to know.**

 

 

 

 

 

**ANYWAYS TWO MORE CHAPTERS I LOVE YALS**

 


End file.
